Kharlan Chronicles
by HeroR
Summary: One-thousand years of war has left the Great Kharlan Tree near death. Now, a young summoner must go on a journey to save the great tree. However, a quest to save the world soon turns into a battle of philosophies and a lost of innocents. Yuan x Martel
1. Heimdall

**Author's Notes: Although I have written a few original stories this is my first attempt at fanfiction, so it may be a little rough.  
**

**This story is largely based on an observation I made when I watching the _Tales of Phantasia_ OVA. In _Tales of Symphonia_ the game went to great detail to explain why humans discriminate against half-elves, but the reasons why elves dislike half-elves is left rather ambiguous. In was not until I saw the OVA and read more about _T__ales of Phantasia_ that the relationship between elves and half-elves was better explained. As I thought about the elves' idealism this plot formed in my head and I decided to write this story that take place during the Kharlan War. I will try to stay as close to canon as possible and will keep clear of AU since I want this idea to be plausible in the current canon timeline.  
**

**This will have spoilers from _Tales of Symphonia_, _Dawn of the New World_, and a little from _Tales of Phantasia_. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Tales of Symphonia_, _Dawn of the New World_, or _Tales of Phantasia_. They are all property to the people at Namco and Nintendo. I will lay claim to any OCs in the stories and I will take full responsibility for all the terrible things I plan to do with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Heimdall**

"_A half-elf is a human that can use magic. Our abilities couple with the brutal nature of humans. Such creatures bring ruin to both races."_

-Tales of Phantasia OVA, Episode 3

* * *

Kratos was anything but happy as he and his troops marched slowly in the forest that surrounded the elvan village of Heimdall. It was slow because the forest was thick with trees and branches that made walking nearly impossible.

He wished that he was allowed to fly here on one of the Rheiards, but the world's mana was currently too low to use the flying machines for anything beside military campaigns. Also, this mission was far too important to allow either of the warring sides to interfere.

With all of that, it meant over a week of hard walking through war torn country and thick forest. Their food was low and everyone was tire.

"Kratos, are we close to Heimdall?" Eric, one of the two soldiers that were allowed to accompany him, questioned. He was a fairly tall, dark skinned man with a lean built and greasy black hair that reached his shoulders. Although he rarely complains, everyone was at their wits end.

"We should reach the village just before nightfall." Kratos answered.

"Why don't we just make camp here and reached the village in the morning." Gem asked. He was the youngest of the troop at only sixteen and had a very lanky frame. He had light brown hair that covered half his eyes.

Kratos always wondered how the boy manage to see anything, let alone fight, with such an absurd haircut, but there was no questioning his skills. Next to him, he was next best swordsmen in the group. His only real flaw was the fact that he was predictable.

"Too risky." Kratos said. "Sylvarant and Tethe'alla's spies have been spotted in this area."

"No doubt to keep an eye on the elves." Eric said. "If they choose to help any side in this war, it will be a major turning point. However, the elves have remained neutral for over one-thousand years. It is very unlikely they will suddenly get involved now."

"Neither side would be foolish enough to take the elves for granted." Kratos said. "Any opportunity to persuade them to take up arms will be exploited. Which is why it is dangerous to stay in this forest for too long."

Eric nodded in agreement. "The sooner we reach Heimdall, the better we all will be."

"Lord Kratos, you never explained to us the exact nature of our mission." Gem said. "From what I have heard and read, Heimdall is neutral to the point that they won't even help an injure soldier. Even if Lord Zilveren is kin to them, I still don't see why they will help us."

Kratos closed his eyes as he remembered the last meeting he had with Zilveren. "I am not allowed to tell. What I can say is that Heimdall might have the key to finally ending this eternal war."

As predicted, they reached Heimdall just as the sun was beginning to set. Two sentinels were guarding the entrance to the hidden village and they immediately unsheathed their weapons upon seeing the three humans.

"No human is allowed in Heimdall." One of the elves stated coldly. "Turn back or we will use force."

Kratos bowed humbly. "Forgive our intrusion, but we are here on an urgent mission from Lord Zilveren."

The elves lowered their weapons. "You must be Lord Kratos. The elder has been expecting you for a couple of days."

"I am afraid we had been sidetracked." Kratos stated bluntly.

"It is too late to meet with the elder now." The guard said. "You will have to wait until morning. You can rest at the inn until then."

"That is more than manageable." Kratos said. He turned and nodded to his men, who followed shortly behind him.

The village was fairly empty, given that it was dinner time, however, there were still a few elves walking around. They eyed the new arrivals darkly as they made they way towards the inn, which wasn't too far from the entrance.

The innkeeper was polite enough, but she too had a cold look in her eyes as she watched their every move until they finally reached their room. The inn was small, so they all had to share quarters. However, it was something they were all used to since they traveled together for over a week.

"Man, these elves are cold." Eric finally said when he was sure they were out of hearing range. "Didn't know the elves here were such stuck up pricks."

"Watch your mouth." Kratos ordered firmly. "We are guests here."

Eric snorted in irritation. "You know it's true, they're treated us like we are a bunch of filthy half-elves."

Kratos' eyes narrowed, his ruby eyes burning in anger. This sudden change startled Eric. Although he hasn't known Kratos for long, the guy was an ice cube when it came to any emotion. Hell, even as he kills a man his face never loses that neutral, and somewhat bored, expression. Whatever he said must have really hit a nerve.

"If you were a half-elf, you would have not even been allowed to enter this village." Kratos said slowly. "If you did, you would have been executed without exception. So, I would suggest you do not compare your situation to a 'filthy' half-elf."

The words were delivered calmly, but there was no hiding the coldness behind each word. It actually chilled Eric to his bones as he kept himself from shivering.

"I will remember that, sir." Eric finally said after a long, uncomfortable silence. There was another long silence before anyone dared to speak.

"Well, I'm hungry." Gem suddenly said in a cheery voice, attempting to lift the mood. "Who wants dinner?"

Kratos broke his glare at Eric and nodded. "Yes, we have to turn in early for our meeting."

* * *

Mithos hated his life. Well, not so much his life as his existence in this village. Although he had lived in Heimdall ever since he was born, he was still treated like an outcast by the village children.

What did he ever do to them to earn their eternal hatred of him? Was all this grief given to him just because he was a half-elf? It was so unfair. It wasn't like he could help being born as one.

"Mithos?" A soft voice called to him. The young boy turned from his place by the lakebed to stare at a young female with long green hair that reached towards her knees. Her eyes were the same forest green color that sparkled with life. Although her face still looked like that of a little girl, her body had fully developed into a beautiful young lady.

Mithos couldn't help but smile. Even among elves, Martel's beauty was envy. Without the ability to sense mana, Martel could easily pass for an elf. Unlike himself, Mithos thought bitterly. He was short, even for his age, and had a frame to equal it. His hair was a dirty blond and always laid flat on his back. The only feature he actually liked about himself were his eyes, which were a crystal blue.

Martel frowned when she saw the large gash on Mithos' forehead, which was steadily bleeding. "Those kids picked on you again."

Mithos turned away from her and looked back down at the lake. "It's nothing."

"I am sorry they hurt you again." Martel said sadly as she lifted up a wooden staff that she always carried with her. "First Aid!"

Within seconds, Mithos felt a warm breeze brush over his face and the pain on his forehead was gone. Although, he could still feel the dry blood. "Thank you, sis."

Martel sat down next to him and wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders. "Mithos, I know it is hard, but you have to learn forgive them."

Mithos narrowed his eyes, but didn't look up towards his sister. "You always say that. Forgive them.............I don't want to forgive those bastards."

"Mithos." Martel scolded lightly.

"All they ever do is look down upon us and hate us because of our blood. Why should I forgive them? If anything, they should beg for our forgiveness." Mithos continued.

"Mithos, you cannot live your life hating others who have wronged you, no matter how justified that hate is." Martel began looked up towards the night's sky. The sun's final light had slowly faded away and the stars were becoming clearer. "I believe......when you hate, you only really hurt yourself. Since the people you hate either do not care or simply don't know."

Martel hugged her brother tighter. "I know it's hard, Mithos, but please do not allow your hate to consume you."

Mithos finally lifted his head to look into his sister's eyes. Her eyes had the first beginnings of tears, but she refused to let them fall. That just was the kind of person she was. She was too strong to allow her emotions to run her, even though she understood them so well. She was everything that Mithos hoped he would one day become. Someone in which people will look up to and respect regardless of his blood.

"It is late." Martel said sweetly as she gave him a warm kiss. "We need to get home." Mithos silently nodded in agreement and got up to follow his sister. Like he did every night, he pledge to someday become a person that his sister would be proud of. A person who would create a better world for all races.

* * *

It was a short night for Kratos and he woke with the sun, along with both of his companions. Kratos had volunteered to be the last one to use the shower, so he was the only one who hadn't finished dressing. This was fine with him; since he rarely had alone time these days.

As he finished putting the plate of his armor on, he looked into the mirror to make sure the equipment was straight. It wasn't the normal armor of a soldier, it was far too decorative.

It was also a silvery black, opposed to the gray colors that a normal soldier would wear. The armor was also special because it was made out of an expensive and rare light weight metal that made it stronger than steel. The armor itself was covered with several ridges to make the armor more sleeker. It also had overly large shoulder pads, which Kratos never liked. The armor was finished off with a long red cap that flowed down his back and reached his ankles. He knew that capes were impractical for several reasons, however, he always liked how he looked with one on, something that he would never admit to anyone.

Before Kratos could stop himself, he had looked down to the middle of his chest where the golden crest of the Tethe'alla's royal army laid. However, several strike marks were now embedded into the crest he once wore proudly. A reminder of what he has given up.

Kratos quickly took his eyes off his crest and quickly stalked out of the room. There was no point in crying about the past. If everything today goes well, then he will be one step closer to finally concluding this part of his life.

Gem and Eric were already outside when they saw their commander. Kratos said nothing as he made his way to the elder's house. They both could tell that Kratos was in a foul mood, so they decided it was best to keep out of his way until it passes.

Thankfully, the elder's house was barely a five minute walk from the inn and it was one of the only houses in the area. Like all the homes in Heimdall, the house was small and simple. The only reason they knew it was the elder's house because it was slightly bigger than the others, but not by much.

Kratos politely knocked on the door and waited a couple of seconds before a young lady answered. She was obviously a maid of some sort.

"Who are you?" The woman demanded.

Kratos gave a short bow. "I am Kratos Aurion, I am here on behalf of Lord Zilveren."

The lady stared at them for a few more seconds before she finally relented and allowed the visitors in. They followed her until they reached a small study at the corner of the house. Sitting in a large chair was a slightly old elf with long silver hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a typical elvan robe with several ancient marking.

"Elder Johnov, the convoy that Lord Zilveren sent has finally arrived." The maid said to the older man.

He looked up from the book he was reading and gave small smile. "I see, please leave us." She nodded and left the elder alone with his guests.

"Please have a seat. There is no need to stand." Johnov said. They all quietly took a seat around the room and they were all arranged in a semicircle.

"So, you are Kratos Aurion." Johnov stated when everyone was settled. "I have to admit, I was a little surprise when I heard Zilveren was sending someone of your reputation."

Kratos' face remained impassive. "Is there a problem with such an arrangement?"

Johnov gave a short chuckled. "If there was, you wouldn't be here right now. I have known Zilveren for over one-hundred years and I trust his judgment. If he sees someone like you trustworthy to his cause, then I can at least humor him."

Kratos nodded in understanding. "There is little point prolonging this with small talk, you know why we are here."

Johnov gave another chuckled. "Straight to the point, very well. I have heard rumors for sometime now that Zilveren has been looking for a summoner."

Kratos nodded. "That is true. So far, we have been unable to find one. Anyone with any summoning abilities have been recruited by either the Sylvarant's or Tethe'alla's armies."

"And Zilveren has been unable to make either side part with their summoners?" Johnov questioned, although it was more of a statement.

"I am afraid asking anything from either side is out of the question." Kratos said sourly. "The war has intensified greatly over these last twenty years and neither side can barely mutter the word peace. If we even attempt to negotiate with any side, the other will see it as an act of war."

"They fear Zilveren's influence, as they should." Johnov said. "But, they are fools to think that he would choose to support this war. However, war tends to block the common sense of humans."

Eric looked slightly insulted by the claim, but quickly calmed down when he saw Kratos staring at him with the same intensity as yesterday.

"Even so, that is the box we find ourselves in." Kratos stated.

"Did Zilveren tell you why he needed a summoner so badly?" Johnov questioned further.

"I am afraid that I am not privilege to that information." Kratos said neutrally.

"I guess it does not matter too much." Johnov sighed. "In either case, I think I can help you. We have a summoner here." Everyone's eyes lit up with the proclamation.

"Really?" Kratos said as he attempted to keep a straight face.

"He is a little on the young side, but he should do." Johnov said.

This got Eric's attention. "How young are we talking about?"

Johnov closed his eyes before answering. "He is eleven."

"Eleven, he's barely old enough to hold a butter knife, let alone to be able to make pacts with Summon Spirits!"

"Eric." Kratos warned.

"You have to admit, even for war times, that is an extremely young age." Gem said.

Johnov gave a feral smile. "I suppose you could wait until he is a little older. However, he is the only one here with any summoning ability."

Kratos stared at Johnov intensely. Something else was wrong here. When the elder mentioned his ability to summon, there was a note of bitterness. It was so controlled he almost missed it, but it was there nonetheless.

"There is something you are not telling us about this summoner." Kratos stated neutrally.

Johnov's eyes noticeably narrowed. "Well, this summoner is also a half-elf."


	2. Mithos

**Author Notes: Thanks for the hits so far, but drop a review or two. I would like to know if my story is good or if it sucks so far. In any case I hope you like this chapter and I promise the plot will start picking up.**

**Also, all my stories are open to anonymous reviews, so signing is not necessary.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mithos**

* * *

Mithos was finally getting around to his morning chores when Martel left for the day. Both of their parents died when he was still a young child, which left Martel with the responsibility for caring for him. So, Martel left every morning to work some odd jobs for the elves in the villages to make some money, while Mithos took care of the housework.

It sucks at times since he couldn't go to school, but at the same time, he didn't want to socialize with those bratty kids. All they ever do was teased him and throw rocks at him. The adults didn't even bother to try and stop them. Instead, he was blamed if he made any attempt to defend himself.

He sometimes wished that he and Martel would just leave this village, but he knew that it wouldn't matter where they lived. Although he never left the safety of the village, he knew all too well from stories from the other elves that humans hold no love for half-elves. Not to mention, there was a war that has been going on for an entire elf's lifetime. In the end, it was safer to remain within the confines of Heimdall, even though the people here were jerks.

A knocked at the door startled him from his musing. No one has ever visited their house and it was too soon for Martel to return. Mithos walked quietly to the door and cracked it open to see who it was.

Outside, stood two elves sentinels. They both gave him cold stares of disgust, which they poorly hid. Mithos returned the favor as he looked up to his elders.

"How may I help you, sirs?" Mithos said, trying to hid his venom. The words felt disgusting leaving his mouth.

"You have been order by Elder Johnov to come to his house." One of the sentinels said shortly.

This caught Mithos completely off-guard. "What does he want with me?" He was never allowed to see the elder. It was actually a law for Martel and Mithos to never to be in the same area as the elder at anytime.

"You don't question the elder's order." The other sentinel stated coldly.

Mithos quickly composed himself and stood as tall as he could against the bigger elves. "I won't go anywhere without Martel."

"This isn't a request half-elf." The first sentinel sneered. "This is an order."

Mithos shook his head. "I won't go without my sister."

The second sentinel approached him, causing Mithos to unconsciously back away. "You are coming even if I have to carry you there."

Mithos lost his temper when he heard this. "Just try it!" He yelled as he attempted to slam the door in the elf's face. He easily caught the door before it closed and pushed it back harshly. The door swung back and hit Mithos. He cried out in pain as grabbed his injure cheek. He could already feel the swelling of the injury.

"That's what you get, stupid kid." The sentinel said unsympathetically. He roughly grabbed Mithos by his arm and began to drag him out.

"Let me go!" Mithos yelled as he attempted to hide his tears. He wouldn't give these jerks the satisfaction of watching him cry.

"Kid, I have no problem busting that other cheek." The sentinel warned. Mithos finally stopped struggling. He allowed himself to be half pulled and half dragged to the elder's house. The scene caught more than a little attention, but the sentinel paid no mind to Mithos' discomfort. What should had been had been a ten minute walk took almost twice as long before they finally arrived at their destination.

Mithos was roughly dragged into the study, where the elder sat patiently. Johnov took a quick note of Mithos' face before he glanced up at the sentinel.

"He was being stubborn." The sentinel answered without being asked.

Johnov casually waved one of his hands. "I understand, you may resume your other duties." Both of the sentinels gave a slight bow and left the room. Mithos glared daggers at Johnov, however, he was no longer paying any attention to Mithos.

"This is young Mithos, the summoner." Johnov said to someone behind Mithos.

Mithos quickly turned around and saw three humans sitting behind him. Each of them were staring at him curiously. The one that really intimidated him was the one wearing black armor and had dark reddish brown hair. His eyes were an intense crimson that seemed to look right into him. Although, there was something else in his eyes that Mithos couldn't identify.

"Are you sure he is even eleven?" The human with the sleek black hair asked. His eyes were a dark gray and he was also staring critically at him. Although, his glare didn't have anywhere near the power of the other human. "He looks no older than nine years old."

Mithos' face turned red by the statement. He was teased enough by his peers about being short, but to hear it from some strange human took it to a new level of insult. "I am older than I look, human!"

"Mithos, you will not insult our guest!" Johnov said in a stern voice, which caused Mithos to flinch.

"It is okay, Johnov." The red haired man said. He turned his eyes away from Johnov and back to Mithos. "Forgive our rudeness, Mithos. I am Kratos Aurion and these are my companions Eric Tally and Gem Reaper. We are here on a mission from Lord Zilveren. I trust you have heard of him."

Mithos' mouth almost dropped when he heard the name. Who in Heimdall haven't heard of Lord Zilveren? He was the Beschermer of the Great Kharlan Tree.

Kratos nodded when he saw the look on Mithos' face. "We are in need of your services."

Mithos quickly snapped out of his daze. "What...what can I do?"

"We heard you have summoning abilities." Kratos stated. "We have need of your talent."

"I...I can't summon." Mithos muttered. "I can barely use standard magic." Truth of the matter, Mithos couldn't use magic at all. He couldn't even produce a proper fireball, the best he could create were sparks. Even an elf with no formal training could do basic elementary spells.

"Having summoning abilities and being able to summon are not the same thing." Johnov said in a bored tone. "You have the bloodline to make pacts with the Summon Spirits, something that is given to only a hand full of people in a generation, regardless of race."

"Indeed, which is why you are so important to our mission." Kratos continued. "We would like you to come with us to Kriton."

"You will leave with these men this afternoon." Johnov said. "Go home and pack your things. Although, I suggest you travel light."

Mithos immediately turned to the older elf. "Wait, I didn't say I wanted to go with them."

"You don't have a choice in the matter, Mithos." Johnov said coldly.

"No!" Mithos yelled. "I won't go."

Johnov sneered at the young boy. "I have only tolerated you and your sister because of a promise I made to your mother. Do not forget, I can easily invoke the laws of Heimdall and banish both of you."

"There is no need for that, Johnov." Kratos said calmly. He once again turned his attention towards Mithos. "You don't have to come if you do not wish it. However, your help is greatly needed in the world. Is there any way you would reconsider?"

Mithos was once again slack jaw at this human. No one has ever used such a respectful tone with him, except Martel. This guy couldn't be a human.

"Kid, I know it's a lot to ask for you to leave home, especially at such a young age." The human known as Gem said. "But, as Kratos has said, we don't have much of a choice. Your abilities could be key to finally ending this eternal war."

Mithos tried to look into his eyes, but his hair covered most of them. Although, from what he could see, there was no ill intent behind them. Unlike the other two, there was an aura of kindness and innocence in them. He didn't seem like a person who would lie.

"I...I'll go on one condition." Mithos said slowly. "I want Martel to come with me."

"Martel?" Eric asked.

"My sister." Mithos said with a little more confidence. "I won't go anywhere without her."

Kratos turned towards the elder. "Is this arrangement alright with you?"

Johnov shrugged indifferently. "It does not matter to me."

Kratos nodded. "Very well, your sister may come with us."

Mithos smiled broadly. "Thank you, sir."

"We leave this afternoon, so I suggest you and Martel get ready." Kratos said. Mithos nodded and ran out of the room.

"I didn't think you would want to bring the girl along." Johnov suddenly said.

"I was not about to force him to come." Kratos said. "Although, I am surprise to see half-elves living in Heimdall."

Gem nodded in agreement. "I thought half-elves weren't allowed in this village."

"They are not." Johnov said sternly. "They are the only exception to the law."

"So, this arrangement works great for you both ways." Eric stated. "You not only help Lord Zilveren, but you also get rid of the half-elves in the village."

Johnov snorted. "Perhaps, but he is a summoner, regardless of whether he is a half-elf."

"His age disturbs me more than his race." Eric stated. "He is barely eleven. Not to mention, he is a half-elf who can barely do basic magic and I doubt he could even hold a weapon with that body of his. He could end up being more of a liability than helpful."

"He is the only summoner we can find." Kratos informed. "As such, we cannot be too picky about what we end up with."

"What about his sister, Martel?" Gem asked.

Johnov sighed. "His sister has very strong elvan blood. She is one of the most talented healers I have ever seen. If given the proper training, I have no doubt she will be one of the most powerful mages of our age. A shame such talent was given to a half-elf."

"Odd that the sister would have such talent while her brother seems so...underdeveloped." Gem said, trying to find the right words.

"I do hear that certain physical traits and abilities tend to skip a generation, maybe Mithos is one of them." Eric said. As soon as he said those words, he saw Kratos physically flinch. He quickly composed himself, however. Eric briefly wondered what had caused it.

"In any case, we should resupply and prepare for our journey." Kratos said. "Thank you again for your assistance."

"If it helps Zilveren, I am glad I could help." Johnov said as his guests got up to leave. "Tell him hello for me." Kratos nodded as he and his troop left the house.

* * *

Mithos ran for what seemed like hours as he looked all over the village for his sister. Since Martel tended to work for everyone in the village, it was hard to tell where she would be on a given day. He didn't want to ask anyone, since he usually got dirty looks for speaking to any elf.

It took almost twenty minutes of searching before he finally found Martel, baby-sitting a couple of kids.

"Martel!" Mithos yelled when he spotted her. She turned around and smiled as she greeted her brother.

"Mithos, what are you doing here?" Martel asked.

Mithos could barely catch his breath as he began. "Martel some humans came by the elder's house and asked me to meet Lord Zilveren!"

Martel's eyes grew large. "Did you say Lord Zilveren?"

Mithos nodded excitedly. "Yeah, the Beschermer himself."

In the excitement, Martel almost didn't notice his swollen cheek. "Mithos, what happen!"

"Huh?" Mithos has completely forgotten about the injury.

Martel sighed as she lifted her staff. "First Aid!" In moments, his cheek returned to its normal size. When the healing was done, she put her staff back down. "Okay Mithos, please tell me everything that has happened."

Mithos launched into his story about how he hurt his face, the meeting at the elder's house, and about them leaving to go to Kriton.

Martel frowned at the part about the sentinels, but was overall overwhelmed when Mithos finished. "So, they need you for your summoning abilities."

"You don't seem surprise about me being a summoner." Mithos said as his voice dropped. "I mean, until now I showed no signs of talent."

Martel smiled pleasantly at him. "Mithos, I always knew about you being a summoner."

"You knew?" Mithos asked in surprise.

"Mithos, you have always been talented. You just lack the confidence to believe in yourself." Martel said. "With the right training, I am certain you will be a powerful summoner one day."

Mithos sighed. "I better be. I mean, Lord Zilveren needs my help." He began to smile broadly again. "If I succeed, the villagers will stop teasing and isolating us. We will be heroes!"

Martel giggled. "Well hero, you better get home and pack. I will be home as soon as I can."

Mithos quickly got up. "Yeah, I'll see you later." He said as he once again ran off.

* * *

Kratos stood patiently near the entrance of the village as he waited for Mithos to arrive. The sun was now high in the sky and more villagers were walking around.

"He's late." Eric said as he leaned against a tree.

"Give the kid a break." Gem said. "It's hard leaving home for the first time. Besides, it's not like we can leave without him."

"True, but we have to leave soon." Kratos stated. "I want to get out of this forest before nightfall and I don't want to spend another night in this village if it can be helped."

Gem chuckled. "You make it sound like it is terrible here." Kratos chose not to comment. It was rude to speak ill of your hosts.

Within a couple of minutes, Mithos finally arrived with a small backpack. In front of him was a tall girl with long green hair and a dress to match. If they were related, it was hard to tell by appearance.

"Sorry for our tardiness." Martel said as she bowed to the older men. "We were taking care of some last minutes business. I am Martel, Mithos' sister."

Kratos bowed back. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Amazing, you could past for an elf." Eric said.

Martel giggled at the comment. "Yes, I get that allot."

Gem took note of Mithos small backpack. "I know you were told to pack light, but is that all you're going to bring?"

Mithos shrugged. "We don't own much."

"We have plenty of supplies." Kratos said. "In any case, we need to be going."

"To the city of Kriton, correct?" Martel asked.

Eric nodded. "That is the plan. So, we have allot of ground to cover."

Mithos pumped his fist in the air in excitement. "Yeah, this is going to be an adventure of a lifetime."


	3. Traitors

**The next chapter is here and thanks for the hits so far. However, please reviews would be nice as well :)**

**In any case, enjoy and I hope you like the story so far.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Traitors

* * *

It didn't take them long before they made their way out of the bridge maze path that covered the entrance of Heimdall and made it into the forest. It was a beautiful and warm afternoon and everyone were in high spirits. Mithos was almost jumping up and down as he walked along side his sister, who also had a content look on her face.

"This is amazing, I never left the village before." Mithos said in his excitement.

"Never?" Gem asked in surprise.

Mithos shook his head. "Nope, we were never allowed to."

"It is against elven's law to leave Heimdall without the elder's permission." Martel explained further. "It's to limit our contact with humans."

"Because of the war, right?" Gem questioned further.

Martel had a sad look on her face. "That's part of it, but it is mostly to minimize interracial relationships."

"Oh." Gem said before he regained his composer. "Well, if this war ends, maybe the relationship between the elves and the humans will change."

"You know about us, but what about you?" Mithos suddenly asked. His eyes were slightly narrowed. "You guys are soldiers, right? So, why are you helping Lord Zilveren?"

"You are right, we are were former soldiers." Eric suddenly jumped into the conversation. "However, for various reasons, we have all cut ties with our former kingdoms."

"Is that why you all have scratch marks on your armor?" Martel asked. Like Kratos, Eric and Gem both had a symbol in the middle of their armors that had several lines going through it.

Gem nodded. "Yes, so we don't belong to either side anymore."

"So, you guys are traitors." Mithos said, his voice steadily rising.

"In a sense, we are." Eric stated unsympathetically. "However, we have all chose to end this war peacefully, rather than fighting to death for an ideal that no one even remember anymore."

Mithos continued to stare at them, however, his face was blank. "So, which kingdom did you fight for?"

"I don't see how that's important." Eric countered.

Gem, however, had no problem with the question. "Eric and I hailed from Sylvarant." He turned his eyes towards Kratos who has been ignoring their conversation. "Kratos came from Tethe'alla."

Martel looked between the three men. "This is an odd group."

Mithos' face finally softened. "I...I didn't expect you guys to tell us all this."

"We made our decisions on what we thought was right." Eric said. "I think none of us hold any regrets about that choice." Kratos suddenly slowed down, but didn't stop.

"What's...." Before Martel could ask, Eric covered her mouth.

"We are being watch." Eric whispered as he removed his hand.

Gem was also on alert. "It could the spies you mention." Mithos' face noticeably paled.

"Pretend not to notice, keep walking. No matter what happens, protect Mithos and Martel." Kratos ordered. Both Gem and Eric nodded.

So the group continued at their regular pace, but now everyone was on edge. The happy atmosphere of just a few moments ago disappeared as everyone waited for the attack.

An hour turned into two and Mithos and Martel began to relax a little. The former soldiers did not such thing. The eyes of their pursuers were still upon them. They were waiting for the right moment to catch them off-guard.

Their chance came almost two and a half hours later when Mithos lost his footing on the thick forest floor and trip.

"Oww!" Mithos whined as he picked himself up.

"Are you okay, Mithos?" Martel asked gently as she turned around to help him up. At that moment, a strange sound filled the air.

"GET DOWN!!" Kratos yelled as he jumped in front of them and used the shield that he always carried to block an arrow. Several more came flying from Kratos' back, but Gem was able to reflex all of them with his sword.

"It's an ambush!!" Gem warned. Several soldiers suddenly burst out of the brushes and charged towards Gem. Eric came to his assistance, removing a giant spear he carried on his back and began to battle against their attackers.

Kratos was busy holding back three soldiers that had charged him. He was limited in his ability to dodge since he was also protecting Mithos and Martel. Because of that, he received several cuts from the relentless attacks.

He was well trained, however, in fighting in limited space against many and was able to agilely dodged and parry most of the incoming attacks.

When one of the soldiers' dropped their guard, he took the opportunity to remove his head from his body. The soldier that was closest to him recoiled in both fear and disgust at seeing his friend beheaded. That gave Kratos enough leeway to gut the stun soldier, leaving only one alive. It was mismatch after that and Kratos was easily able to kill the last soldier.

His victory was short lived, however, when two more soldiers changed him. Behind the two was another knight, who was obviously the leader. Kratos recognized who he was immediately. He was wearing the same armor as Kratos, except his had trims of gold. He had short white hair and a dark tan face. He also had several black marking on his face and amber eyes.

"Cryus." Kratos growled as he parried one of the soldiers' attack.

Cryus chuckled in amusement. "Lord Kratos, what are the chances of running into you way out here?"

"I could ask the same." Kratos countered as he blocked another attack. The second soldier attempted to disembowel him, but he was able to counter the attack and used the motion to stab the soldier in the chest.

"I was just in the area and I heard some soldier were allowed to enter to enter the elf's village." Cryus stated, unmoved by the death of his comrade. "I never thought it would be you."

Kratos quickly dispatch the last soldier and face Cryus. "I know you, you are never just in the area."

"You are right, I am here to kill you." Cryus said in a deadpan voice as he removed his sword. It was so big; it could easily kill a horse and its rider and one swing. "This is the fate to all those who turn against the Tethe'alla Empire!!" He charged forward with amazing speed and did a horizontal swing at Kratos. He able to stopped the attack, but felt his wrists pop from the sheer power of the attack.

Cryus smiled viciously as he swung again, knocking Kratos off his feet.

"Kratos!!" Martel yelled in worry. Cryus attempted to finish him off with a downward thrust, but the hit was deflected by Kratos' shield. He used the open to make a thrust into Cryus' midsection, but he was able to jump back before he could make the hit.

Cryus then slam his sword into the ground so hard that his cause the earth to rise, sending chucks of rock and stone flying at Kratos. He was able to nimbly flip out of the way and sent a wave of mana through the ground, heading right at Cryus. It hit him dead on, but it barely dented his armor.

"You've improve, Lord Kratos." Cryus sneered. "Wouldn't your father be proud."

Kratos flinch slightly but quickly compose himself. "You too have learned some new tricks."

Cryus laughed. "This is only the beginning." He was about to change again until Eric suddenly thrust his spear into Cryus' side, interrupted him. He growled in pain as he slammed his fist into Eric's jaw, sending him trembling unto the ground.

"You Sylvaranti scam!" Cryus screamed in fury. Gem also sent a wave of mana at him, but he was prepared this time and blocked it. Cryus quickly noticed that all of his men were dead and he was now alone to fight the three knights. Although he was sure he could take them, it was best not to risk it.

"This isn't over!" Cryus yelled as he let out a loud whistle. A giant black horse came flying out of the trees and nearly trampled over Kratos. Without the horse stopping, Cryus was able to grabbed onto the settle and climb up. Within a few seconds, he was gone by sight.

"He is getting away!!" Gem yelled in frustration.

"Let him go, we could never catch him on foot." Kratos said as he sheathed his sword. "Is everyone alright?"

Gem looked down at Eric, who was slowly picking himself off the ground. He could see the purple discoloring on Eric's jaw. "Look likes that bastard broke Eric's jaw."

"Let me fix it." Martel said, finding her voice again. She ran over to the fallen soldier. She closed her eyes in concentration. "First Aid!!" The green light focus on Eric's jaw and soon, its normal color returned.

Eric touched his jaw several times to make sure everything was in place. "Thank you."

"Your healing powers are truly amazing." Kratos suddenly said. "It takes a great deal of concentration and mana to heal broken bones."

Martel blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, my lord. It was the least we could for protecting us."

Kratos noticed that Mithos haven't moved an inch from the spot he was kneeling at. "It's okay now. We should be safe for the moment."

Martel began to worry as she approach Mithos. "Are you okay? You weren't injured were you?"

"Hey kid, snap out of...." Gem stopped himself when he noticed something. "Oh gods."

Martel saw it as well and paled. "Oh, Mithos." Right on his pants, a visible wet spot could be seen.

Eric walked over to see what the fuss was about. "What the hell!? Man, you wet yourself?" He blurted out in annoyance. Mithos looked liked he was near tears.

Martel stood up to face Kratos. "My lord, may we please go to the lake to clean up."

Kratos nodded. "There is one not too far from here." He led the way with Mithos walking nearly three feet away from the nearest person with his head down. Martel stood by her brother side with her arm wrapped around his shoulders. No one dared speak until the finally reached the lakebed.

"Take as long as you need." Kratos said as he allowed the sibling to pass. Gem and Eric took a seat on the ground, but stood on guard for anymore attacks.

"Hard to believe." Eric finally said. "The kid actually wet himself."

"Drop it, Eric!" Gem said to his senior. "He is only a little kid who just got scared shitless. He probably never even seen a battle in his life."

Eric sighed. "I guess it's just hard to believe for this day and age. I mean death is as common as the rain."

Kratos stared intensely at both his companions. "This incident is to never be mention again, understood."

It took almost half an hour before Mithos and Martel return from the lake. Mithos was now wearing a dry pair of pants, but he refuse to look up to anyone. Martel padded his shoulders a couple times in comfort before she turn towards Kratos.

"We are ready to go." Martel said softly.

"Then we better hurry, we have alot of time to make up." Kratos stated as he once again led the way through the forest.

The rest of the walk was uneventful and they manage to exit the forest before sunset. Kratos decided to break camp here and continued fresh in the morning. It was too late to go hunting, so the group made due with the dry fish and rice they bought in Heimdall. The meal was small, but filling meal nonetheless.

Once dinner was finish, the three soldiers divided the watch. It was decided that Kratos would have first watch, followed by Gem, and then Eric. The watch would remain close to Mithos and Martel to make sure they were safe in an event of another attack. It was dark by the time everyone turned over.

Kratos was lost in thought about the battle earlier as he watched the stars. He was much more disturbed to see Cryus than he wanted to admit. If the Tethe'alla's army knew of their movements, that meant it would only be a matter time before they send a stronger unit after them. Also, Cryus' involvement also confirms his worst fears; his father was personally tracking them.

He had hope that since they took such an unused road to Heimdall, they would be able to escape detection for longer. Which meant, they was no point in taken the same road back. They had to reach Kriton as fast as possible. Which meant, taken a more public road with more towns in-between. It was risky, but the sooner they reached their destination, the safer they all would be, especially Mithos. His survival was key to his entire mission.

"Kratos." A shy voice asked.

The sudden sound startled Kratos, although he didn't let it show. He was so caught up in thought, he allowed his guard to be dropped. It was careless on his part and something he couldn't allow to happen again.

Kratos turned to the source of the voice to see Mithos standing next to him. "You should be resting. We have along day ahead of us and we don't need you fallen behind."

Mithos lowered his head in shame. "I know.......I just need to take....about today."

Despite Kratos' words earlier, he was expecting Mithos to eventually talk to them. Although, he expected to be either Gem or Eric since he talked to them the most. "You have no reason to be ashamed. You were caught in a scary situation in which you had no control of. Your reaction was only natural."

"No, it's not." Mithos said with anger before he cooled down. "I mean only little babies wet themselves. I am such a disgrace."

"It is far more normal than you think." Kratos said. "I have seen grown men soil themselves on a battle when they are afraid. It is how you deal with that fear that matters."

"But you, Eric, Gem, and Martel were scared, but you guys didn't freeze." Mithos countered.

"We are soldiers, Mithos. We were trained to be able to handle situations such as the one from today. Your sister was also afraid, but she remain calm because she was protecting you."

Mithos sighed, but his face was still pale. "Sir, I don't think you understand. It wasn't those soldiers who scared me today."

Something suddenly clicked in Kratos' head. "You....were afraid of me."

Mithos nodded in shame. "I know you're a soldier, but........I never seen anyone killed before. And you....."

"I know." Kratos cut off with a hint of shame. He tended to kill men in a very brutal fashion, which made even the most harden soldier sick. It was all to get into the enemies' head and make them drop their guard and fear him. An enemy that was afraid of you was already half defeated. Those were the lessons his father taught him well. He could only imagine what went through Mithos' mind as he cut down those men.

"I apology for scaring you." Kratos finally said. "I will be more considerate in the future."

"More considerate, you save our lives back there." Mithos almost yelled. "I am the one who needs to grow up."

"It is such a thing as growing up too fast, Mithos." Kratos stated. "We dragged you into a war zone without given you the proper warning. You have my word, it will not happen again."

"You're......you're different than any human than I ever heard about." Mithos said slowly. "I was taught that humans hated half-elves and even used them as slaves."

Kratos closed his eyes. "I am afraid that is true, Mithos. There are many evil humans in the world who discriminate and exploit half-elves. I just happen not to be one of them."

"What made you different?" Mithos asked.

Kratos opened his eyes and looked up into the stars. "A friend that I met along time ago."

"He's a half-elf?" Mithos asked in disbelief.

"Indeed, he is a dear friend of mines." Kratos said. "I am certain that if I have never meant him, I would be in a much different place than I am now."

Mithos titled his head slightly before he too looked into the sky. "You're a human and a traitor, but you seem too cool to be either of those. I hope one day, I can be as strong as you."

Kratos sighed. "It's late. You should get some sleep."

Mithos nodded in agreement as he stood up. "Goodnight, Kratos."

Kratos watched Mithos crawled into his sleeping beg before he turned away from him. "I am not as strong as you think, Mithos." He whispered before he began to stare back into the night's sky.


	4. Cruxis Crystal

**Thank you for the hits, but once again, reviews would be nice too :)**

**Thanks again Key to Soul for the feedback and hope you enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Cruxis Crystal**

* * *

The morning came quickly and everyone rose with the sun. A quick breakfast of eggs and rice was handed out before they small group began their journey again. Kratos informed his group of his decision to take the main road back. Eric wasn't too keen on the idea, but understood the risks of taken the long way again. Luckily, the next few towns were neutral.

There was a town that they should be able to reach before the day's end, which meant no camping out, which made Mithos happy.

Martel wasn't sure what happen last night, but she was happy nonetheless of Mithos' happier mood. He was once again enjoying the landscape and asking questions of their protectors. Eric seemed slightly annoyed by him, but Gem was enjoyed himself. Martel figured because he was around the same as herself.

She was also please that Mithos was interacting more with the group in general. He became so comfortable that he was actually walking some distance in front of her, talking to Kratos. This has never happen before, since Mithos tends to stick by her side like glue.

"If you don't mind me asking, how were you and Mithos able to stay in the village?" Gem asked. "I heard that the elder made a special exception with you two."

"Yes, half-elves are normally not allowed to stay in Heimdall, but our mother manage to convince the elder to let us stay."

"So, your mother was an elf." Gem noticed.

Martel smiled. "Yes, she was very beautiful and kind."

"What happen to her?" Gem noticed Martel's mood quickly change. "If you don't want to tell me, I'll understand."

Martel shook his head. "No, I don't mind. Our mother wanted us to live Heimdall after our father was killed. She wanted us to live in peace and escape this war. When the elder took us in, he did it under one exception." Her eyes filled with tears at the memory. "She would have to trade her life for ours."

Gem almost stopped in his tracks when he heard this. "What.....you mean they killed her."

"That is the law of Heimdall. Interracial relationships are strictly forbidden and when she had us, she broke any ties with the elves." Martel said. "So, the only way for us to live in the village was for her to die for given birth to us. By doing so, she took up our sins for being born."

"That is terrible." Gem all but growled. "How the hell is being born a sin!?"

"That is how elves see us half-elves." Martel said sadly. "It what they had been taught for centuries."

"Elves think they're so enlighten. Sounds like a bunch of blink bigots to me." Gem stated in disgust.

"Maybe so, but Heimdall is still my home and I hope I'll get to return there someday." Martel said, her smile returning.

"How can you remain so positive after you have been so badly wrong?" Gem couldn't stop himself from asking.

"I believe anyone can change if given the opportunity. No one is born racist, they are taught to be that way by their parents and the community. If we can change even one mind, we will be closer to a world where everyone can live in peace. At least, that is what I believe." Martel said, never losing her smile.

"You are one strong person, Martel." Gem said in awe. "I don't think I could ever do that."

"You're given me too much credit." Martel blushed. "Besides, they weren't even my words."

Gem was surprise by this. "They weren't"

Martel eyes began to water again, but no tears fall. "They were my mother's. She spoke them to me the last time I saw her. A world without war and discrimination were my mother's dream and I am honor to be part of an effect to make that world possible."

"I will do everything in my power to make that world possible too, Martel." Gem swore.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Mithos suddenly asked as he walked besides his sister.

Martel smiled down at him. Look likes her private time has ended. "Nothing that you need to worry about." She said as she affectionally tousled his hair.

"Ah come, sis, tell me." Mithos whined in his cutest little boy voice.

"I'll you when you are older." Martel said sweetly.

"Oh Martel." Mithos huffed, earning a chuckle from Gem.

The small group decided to stop for lunch before continuing. This gave them some time to rest from the long morning as Kratos cook some meet over the open fire.

"We are making good timing." Kratos informed the group. "We might reach the town ahead of time if we keep up our current pace."

"Cool, which town is anyway?" Mithos asked.

"The town of Tuwu." Eric stated. "It is very small and away from any major cities. It is unlikely we will run into trouble there."

"Although, we might have to look out for sentinel's posts along the way." Kratos said. "It may take Cryus some time to report our position, so it's unlikely that we have to worry about them right now."

"What about the Sylvarant's army?" Martel asked with concern.

"If a Sylvaranti army is nearby, the wouldn't bother to deal with us." Kratos said. "With the Tethe'alla's nearby, they would be their biggest concern."

"But, I thought Eric and Gem were traitors, just like you." Mithos said. "So, would the Sylvarant's army want to hunt them down too."

Eric smirked at the question. "Gem was just lowly foot soldier when he left, so I doubt anyone even remembers him." This earned a slight glare from Gem. "I was a respectable rank, but I wasn't anyone important. Kratos, however,......."

He stopped himself when saw the look that Kratos was given him. If looks could kill, his body would have been dust right now. It eerily reminded him of the other day.

"What did he do?" Mithos asked. Not noticing the death stare.

Eric quickly regained his senses. "Kratos........pissed alot of people off when he left. Which is why they want his head on a pike."

"Must had done something bad." Mithos said as he turned towards Kratos, who was once again cooking like nothing had happen.

There were suddenly several shots in the distance, which got everyone on edge. Mithos grabbed onto Martel in fear, who hugged him close to her chest.

"Did those soldier return?" Martel asked as Kratos, Eric, and Gem stood up to search the area.

"No, the attack is coming from ahead of us." Eric said. "Also, the attackers are using volt weapons, which neither Sylvarant or Tethe'alla use outside of a large battle."

"Only one other group uses volt weapons." Gem growled.

"Fahrer." Kratos sneered.

"What are Fahrer?" Mithos asked.

"A vicious organization that sells supplies and weapons to both sides." Eric said coldly. "They also deal with slave trading and recently exspheres trading."

"Exspheres?" Mithos asked.

"What could they be doing way out here?" Gem asked, ignoring Mithos' question. "There is no major fighting in this area, so they can't be selling weapons?"

"They're slave traders too, Gem." Eric said in anger. "They are most likely catching their next batch."

"We have to stop them!" Gem yelled.

Eric looked to Kratos. "What is your call?"

"Stay here with Mithos and Martel, I should be able to handle them." Kratos said as he ran off ahead.

"Kratos wait!!" Gem yelled. "It's too dangerous to go alone!!" Kratos paid no heed to him as he ran further ahead.

"Crazy bastard is going to get himself killed." Eric muttered.

Kratos ran faster and faster until the attack site was in sight. Unfortunately, it appears he was too late. Several dead bodies littered the ground. Some were those of soldiers. Others were Fahrer, because of their black and silver uniforms with helmets that covered their face.

It appeared to be a convey of some kind. From what he could see, the Fahrer attacked the wagon, thinking it to be lightly arm, but got more of a struggle than they bargain for when they fought back, which he could tell from the several dead Fahrer. So, they ended up killing them all. Better than living as a slave, he suppose.

Although, it was odd that the Fahrer would attack a military convoy. They usually avoid the Sylvarant and the Tethe'alla's army, since they were their biggest market. Making an enemy of either of them would be bad for business.

In any case, it was too late to savage anything. All he could was bury the dead. He put his sword away and went back to get the others.

It took the better part of two hours before all the bodies were buried. Although Kratos didn't want to, Martel convinced him to also bury the bodies of the Fahrer.

"Good or bad, everyone deserves a proper burial." She said. Mithos also fought determinably against the former soldiers to grant his sister's request. In the end, it was easier to just go ahead and bury them than argue about the subject for an hour. Also, it was never good to leave bodies to rot on the road. It tends to breed diseases. When the task was finish, Martel even gave a pray for the dead.

"This slaughter was completely pointless." Gem said in disgust.

"Not pointless to them, they were looking for something." Eric said. "Something so important, they risk angering the Tethe'alla Empire."

"We should check the wagon again, just in case." Kratos said.

Martel stood up for her pray and look around. "Where is Mithos?"

Gem turn around to see Mithos was no longer beside him. "Where he go?"

"He is in the wagon." Kratos said in a deadpan voice.

Eric sighed in frustration as he walked towards the young boy. "You shouldn't move away from us without telling one of us."

"I found something." Mithos said as he crawled out of the wagon. He was holding a fancy wooden box with several craving on it.

"Could this be what they were looking for?" Gem asked in awe as he rubbed his chin.

"We will only know if we open it." Kratos pointed out. Mithos wasted no time prying the box open. Everyone leaned in to see what the object could be. Kratos and Eric's eyes widen and surprise when they saw it.

"That is...." Eric said in awe.

"A Cruxis Crystal." Kratos finished.

"A what?" Mithos, Martel, and Gem asked.

"I have never seen one before." Eric said. "I only read about them before now."

"This must be what the Fahrer were looking for." Kratos said. "They could easily make a fortune selling that to the highest bidder."

"Or use it for themselves." Eric added darkly.

"Excuse me, what are you two taking about?" Gem interrupted. Mithos decided to not wait for an answer as he grabbed the crystal out of the box.

"Don't touch it!" Kratos warned too late. A bright red glow enveloped Mithos' body, causing everyone to turn away from him. When the light finally faded, the Cruxis Crystal was now embedded unto his neckline.

"What.....what happen?" Mithos asked in surprise.

"Mithos, how did that crystal get on you neck?" Martel asked in awe.

"It's on my neck!" Mithos screamed in a panic. He immediately grabbed the crystal and looked ready to rip it off.

"Don't touch it!" Kratos yelled as he grabbed the young boy's hand. "It is too dangerous to remove it now."

"Can someone please explain all of this?" Gem asked in frustration.

Eric rubbed his forehead; he could just feel the headache coming. "We will explain everything, but we should first go to a more secure location."

"Agree." Kratos said as he pulled Mithos out of the wagon.

They made a short journey about thirty minutes away from the attack. Knowing that they would not make the town before nightfall, they decided to set up camp there for the night. Especially since they weren't sure about any ill effects that the Cruxis Crystal might have on Mithos. Everyone was settled before Kratos thought it was time for the explanation.

"First of all, do any of you know anything about a Cruxis Crystal or an exsphere?" Kratos asked. Gem, Mithos, and Martel gave him a blank look.

"Looks like you have to start from the top." Eric said in a bored tone.

Kratos sighed as he began the tale. "About one-hundred or so years ago, a special crystal was found with the ability to harness and control mana. What made it so different from any other of its kind was its capability to transfer this mana not only to inanimate objects, but also living creatures. This crystal became known as the Cruxis Crystal."

"So, the crystal Mithos has now is the Cruxis Crystal." Martel said.

"No, it is 'a' Cruxis Crystal." Kratos corrected.

"What is the different?" Gem asked, truly confuse now.

"After studying the Cruxis Crystal for many years, scientists were able to find a way to create their own Cruxis Crystals." Kratos explained further.

"They mass produce them!?" Mithos questioned. "Then, why haven't I or Martel ever heard of them before?"

"Cruxis Crystals cannot be mass produce." Kratos said. "The process that creates them uses a great deal of mana and take months to produce. Even then, you are lucky to get one Cruxis Crystal out of one-hundred. The exspheres are byproducts of fail Cruxis Crystals."

"How much mana?" Martel asked.

"To make one Cruxis Crystal, you need enough mana to power an entire city for a month." Kratos stated.

Gem whistled in surprise. "That is alot of mana."

"You mention exspheres before with the Fahrer, correct." Martel stated.

Kratos nodded. "Indeed, Fahrer deal with exspheres because even though they are a byproduct, they still give their users a great deal of power. Anyone with high status is given one."

"Although, the number of exspheres has been on the raise for a couple of years now." Eric suddenly added. "Almost ever major unit on either side uses them now. From the latest reports, almost ninety percent of all exspheres are sold by the Fahrer."

"Do you have one, Kratos?" Martel questioned. Kratos stared at her for a long moment before he showed her his right hand. On the base of his hand was a red crystal surrounded by a strange metal.

Gem moved in closer to see. "That's an exsphere......amazing."

"What do these crystals do exactly?" Mithos asked the big question. "You said it gives more mana?"

"A Cruxis Crystal and exsphere are objects that increases a person's fighting and survival potential far beyond their maximum limits." Kratos said. "In a sense, you become a super version of yourself."

"Sounds cool." Mithos said as he touched his crystal. He could feel a slight burning sensation, but it wasn't too painful. "No wonder people want it."

Martel stared meticulously at Kratos for several seconds before she spoke again. "Why did you say that it was too dangerous for Mithos to remove?"

"I have heard that it was dangerous to remove a Cruxis Crystal without the proper equipment." Kratos answered. "It would be safer for us to reach Kriton before we consider removing it."

"Sounds reasonable enough." Gem shrugged.

"Is that okay with you, Mithos?" Martel asked, looking at her brother with deep concern.

Mithos smiled at her. "It shouldn't be a problem. Besides, maybe I won't be such a liability with this crystal on."

"Since that is settle, I guess we can try to reheat lunch, since we got so distractive." Eric said.

Although Mithos didn't want to say anything, he suddenly felt a strange prickle on his back, which was steadily getting worst. He didn't want to worry anyone, but he began to unconsciously shift back and forward to ease the inching.

Martel noticed the change and move to sit next to him as everyone else was settling for dinner. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my back just itches." Mithos said. Without asking, Martel reached over and pulled Mithos' shirt up. He made no protest as Martel felt along for any abnormalities. Other than the fact that Mithos really need to eat more, she found nothing visibly wrong.

"Everything looks fine, but just in case." Martel said as she lifted her staff. "First Aid!" The healing magic wash over his back and ease the itching, although it didn't completely stop it.

"It does feel much better." Mithos said, trying to ease his sister's worries.

Martel still looked concern. "Tell me if anything else is wrong. Despite what Kratos said, I am sure he knows more than what he told us about the Cruxis Crystal."

Mithos nodded. "Don't worry, sis, I will. We hide nothing from each other."


	5. Discrimination

**The next chapter to the adventure is here and I hope you enjoy it. The plot will remain slow for the time being, but it will build up.**

**Thanks Key to Soul and Frostbit for your reviews and support. Your feedback has really inspire me and I hope this story turns to everything you expect it be. However, more feedback will be helpful and welcome so just press the review button and tell me what you think. Just be honest and please no flames. In any case, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Discrimination

* * *

Mithos has never felt better in his life. It literally felt like he was overflowing with mana. He was even able to keep up with Kratos' long strives, something that not even Gem could do for long. The inching his back also hasn't return, which was a major plus.

"You shouldn't exert yourself so earlier." Kratos said to the young boy. "We won't reach the town until the afternoon."

"I am fine." Mithos said as he ran his figure across his Cruxis Crystal.

"Even so, it's best not to push it." Kratos said. "You don't know yet how the crystal will effect you."

"You said that it just suppose to raise my fighting potential, right?" Mithos asked as his head titled to the side.

"..." Kratos had his eyes close for a couple of moments. "I just want you to remain safe."

Mithos frowned. "Are you only protective of me just because I'm a summoner?"

"We have known each other for barely two days." Kratos said. "Also, it's dangerous for a soldier to form bonds with their charge."

"Oh.......so you don't like me." Mithos said sadly.

Kratos sighed. "Me liking you is irrelevant. My duty is to protect."

"You don't have to be so cold." Mithos said with some heat. "I mean, you can at least try not to have a stick in your butt." Without warning, a suddenly rare smile appeared on Kratos' face. It happened so fast that Mithos almost missed it.

"What's so funny!?" Mithos demanded.

"It's nothing." Kratos said quickly. "You just reminded me of my friend."

This got Mithos' attention. "Your half-elf friend?"

"The same." Kratos confirm.

"Can you tell me about him?" Mithos asked, his curiosity peaking again.

Kratos seemed please by the change of subject. "I met him when I was still a teenager. We originally didn't get along, but we grew to be good friends."

"Was it because he was a half-elf?" Mithos questioned, his voice lowered.

"I am afraid, yes." Kratos admitted. "Like many humans, I was taught that half-elves were terrible, inferior creatures."

"That's horrible!" Mithos grasped in disbelief.

Kratos nodded. "It's something I am not proud of, but that is the world we human's have created."

"You said you were from Tethe'alla, right?" Mithos stated. "Is Sylvarant like that too?"

"I have only been to a few places in Sylvarant, but the discrimination is largely the same. Although, they are a little more tolerant."

Mithos became sad again. "So, the elder was right. We are unwanted in the world."

"In war, hate is a common and powerful thing." Kratos said. "Which is why we are working so hard to end it. Once the world is at peace again, we can focus our energy on ending discrimination from all sides."

"Can the world really change?" Mithos muttered.

"If we put all our effect, it may one day." Kratos said.

Mithos gave a little smile. "You're so strong, Kratos."

"If your will to change the world is strong enough, you will become strong yourself, Mithos." Kratos said.

"Yeah, I will become strong." Mithos said with absolution. "And use that power to change the world." Kratos smiled at the declaration.

It was mid afternoon when the small group finally arrive at Tuwu. It was obviously a port town with very few permanent residents. The town was part of a chain of villages in the area known for being supple stations for the Sylvarant and Tethe'alla soldiers. It was one of the few places that had beneficed from the war because of the increase trades in the normally isolating area.

The town was also ideal for them because they had a strict non-aggression policy. If any Tethe'alla or Sylvaranti's soldier picked a fight, they could be summarily executed without question. Which meant, they were also safe as long as they didn't make trouble. Which was why Kratos thought it was safe to stop here.

Since they were now a half a day behind, Kratos contemplated skipping the town and continue walking. The problem, however, was that they would never reach the next town before nightfall and Kratos wanted to minimize camping out as much as possible. It was harder to guard in an open field than a close in building.

"I've never seen so many humans before." Mithos muttered shyly. He hugged himself into his sister's side, who patted his shoulder comfortably.

"So, how you want to do this, Kratos?" Eric asked as he eyed Martel and Mithos.

"Is there something wrong?" Martel asked, keeping the worry out of her voice.

"It would raise suspicion for three humans to walk into town with half-elves." Kratos explained.

Martel lowed her eyes. "Do you want us to wait out here?"

"Like hell we are!" Gem yelled in anger.

"Calm yourself, Gem." Kratos ordered sternly. "We simply need to get our story straight."

"Mithos could pass for a human since he has so few elven's traits and currently can't use magic." Eric said. "And Martel could say that she is an elf."

"However, an elf traveling with a human is rare." Kratos stated with uncertainty.

"We could say we are with Lord Zilveren." Gem said. "That would explain Martel."

"The only other choice we have is telling them that they are our slaves or servants." Eric added.

Mithos' head shot up. "Me and my sister are no slaves!!"

"Be quiet, boy!" Eric scolded. "Do you want the whole town to hear!"

"Then it's settled." Kratos said calmly, ignoring the outburst. "Mithos, until we reach Kriton, you will say you are a human. Martel will pass herself off as an elf."

"Is that okay with you, Martel?" Gem asked.

Martel nodded. "That will work fine."

Mithos gave a bitter laugh. "So, I'm a human now..........great."

"We should be fine as long as no one senses their mana." Kratos said. "And I doubt a fellow half-elf would reveal their secret."

"We better get moving before any soldiers sees us." Eric said. "Even with the non-aggression law, we can't risk ourselves being seen."

Kratos led the group through town, careful to avoid any stray soldiers. It was decided to restock before heading to the inn. It was too risky to leave themselves open in town for long. A few humans eyed Martel suspiciously, but overall kept on their way.

"Why are they looking at you like that?" Mithos asked in disgust as he saw the looks his sister was getting.

"I doubt these people have seen very many elves, even if they do live so close to Heimdall." Martel said. "The elves did everything in their power to remain isolated."

Kratos stopped at some small stall to shop for some fresh fruit and meat. Eric kept his eyes open for any trouble, while Gem guarded Martel and Mithos. Martel watched the people walking by with fascination as Mithos hid behind her back.

"You enjoy people watching, I see." Gem said.

"In Heimdall everyone is always so formal and empty. Everyone seem so much more relax here and lively."

"I guess." Gem said as he ran his hand through his hair. "I was born in a big city so I prefer the peaceful sounds of the country. I think the natural feel of Heimdall is very ideal."

Martel giggled. "I guess that's because we come from such different worlds."

"Lets see if you keep that attitude when we reach the big city." Gem said with a smirk.

"What is Kriton like anyway?" Mithos suddenly asked. He always hated being ignored by his sister.

"Well, it is a huge city that is known worldwide for its university. It is the top school in either Tethe'alla or Sylvarant and some of the best scientists in the world went there." Gem said.

Mithos' eyes widen in amazement. "Wow, sounds like an amazing place."

"Did Lord Zilveren go to this school?" Martel asked.

"I believe he did a long time ago." Gem said after some thought. "But, don't quote me on that."

"I wonder if I will ever get to go there?" Mithos asked so softly that Martel almost missed it.

Martel gave him a sweet smile. "I am sure you will someday."

"You stupid half-elf." A voice sneered, followed by a loud smack, which caught Gem, Martel, and Mithos' attention. A young boy fall hard to the dirt as several soldier stood over him.

"Did you really think you could cheat us?" A soldier asked. "Asking so much for Lemon Gels, you little thief."

"I gave you a fair price!" The boy shouted back as he leaned on his arms. "I even marked it down for you!"

The soldier's face turned a deep red. "You dare talk back to me, half-elf!!" He kicked the boy hard in the ribs, sending him back into the ground.

"Those bastards." Mithos growled up as he ran in front of Martel. She quickly grabbed his shoulders to keep him from running in.

Gem snorted is disgust. "How disgraceful for soldiers to act that way."

"You half-elves need to learn your place in the world." One of the soldiers growled. "Tied him to that pole!" Several of the soldier's friends grabbed the boy roughly from the ground.

They then proceeded to tie him to a stall pole where the boy was selling his goods. Within a few seconds, the boy's hands were tied in front of him and his back was to the soldiers. The soldier who ordered the scene removed his belt and looped it.

The boy's eyes widen in fear when he saw this. "Please don't." He begged.

The soldier gave a sadistic smile. "This is what you get for mouthing off!" He then proceeded to beat the young half-elf with his belt. The boy's cries of pain and his pleas for mercy seemed to fuel the soldier

Martel grasp as her hand flew to her mouth in shock. Mithos was shaking in uncontrolled rage as he watched and Gem gritted his teeth in both anger and frustration. All around the market place, no one even tried to help the boy. The scene was either completely ignored or watched by the bystanders. Some were even cheering the soldiers as they laughed at the child's misery.

"Damn it all!" Gem proclaimed as he grabbed his sword. He was interrupted, however, when Eric grabbed his arm.

"Don't even think about it!" Eric whispered fiercely in his ear.

Gem turned at him in anger. "You can't expect me to sit back and watch this!?"

"You can and you will." Eric said coldly. "If you interfere, you'll jeopardize the entire mission."

"I know.......but." Gem said, his voice losing its edge.

"Then don't interfere!" Eric stated harshly as he released his arm.

Mithos turned around to face the older man. "You coward! How can you just watch this? You have the power, stop them!!"

"Did you hear a single word I said?" Eric growled back.

"I don't care!" Mithos screamed. "How can you ask me to help the world if you won't even help those in front of you!?" Before Eric couldn't answer that question. Martel, however, had already walked in to stop the sadistic soldiers.

"Martel!!" Gem yelled, too late to stop her.

"Please stop!" Martel begged the soldier, who was still beating the child "He has suffer enough."

The soldier stopped the beating as he turn to see the person who dared to ruin his fun. "Who the hell are you, girl?"

"Please stop." Martel ignored the question. "Whatever this has kid done, he paid for it. You don't have to hurt him anymore."

One of the soldiers chuckled. "He is a half-elf. He won't learn his lesson until he's dead." The other soldiers nodded in agreement.

"What have the half-elves done to you to deserve such treatment!?" Mithos asked as he ran to joined his sister.

Martel's face paled when he saw him. "Mithos, don't!"

"And who are you, the half-elf patrol?" One of the soldiers asked, earning a round of laughter to those who heard.

"Leave him alone or you're have to fight me!" Mithos proclaimed.

"Fight you?" One of the soldiers laughed. "Funny kid. Why don't you go back home?"

"Yeah, go away, half-elf lover!" Someone yelled from the crowd. Several other yelled similar statements.

"Mithos, go." Martel ordered, raising her staff.

"I won't leave!" Mithos yelled.

"Is there a problem here?" A monotone voice asked.

One of the soldiers sneered. "More scam coming to defend trash." Both Mithos and Martel turned around to see Kratos standing blank face in back of them.

"I asked if there was problem here?" Kratos asked with more heat.

"This is none of your business, Tethe'allan." A soldier said, noticing his crest.

"You threaten my companions, so you made it my business." Kratos said coldly.

"These brats are with you?" A soldier asked in disbelief.

"Indeed and if you harm them, then you will have to fight me." Kratos said, his hand easing to the hilt of his sword.

The soldier who started all this growled in frustration as he stared at Kratos. A few seconds of silence fall between the two as they sized each other up.

Finally, the soldier turned his glare from Kratos. "Lets go! They can have this filthy half-elf." The other soldiers gave them all one last hateful glare before they followed their leader out of the market. The crowd also slowly dissolved, seeing that the show was over.

Martel ran to the pole and began to untie the boy.

"Are you alright?" Kratos asked Mithos, who was still shaking.

"Those.....those humans...." Mithos growled in rage. His anger spiked when he saw Gem and Eric walking towards them. "Go away, you cowards!"

Eric snorted in irritation. "Call me what you want, but that was still a stupid thing you pulled. You could have gotten yourself killed."

"Better than dying a coward!" Mithos countered.

"That is enough, Mithos." Kratos said as his hand fell on his shoulder. "The conflict has pass and no one else was harmed."

Martel had untied the boy and was currently healing him. A light green aura surrounded his body as he slowly regained consciousness. The boy's eyes opened slowly before they suddenly snapped open.

"You're safe now." Martel assured softly. "Those men won't hurt you again."

The boy stared at her for a long moment. "You're a half-elf." Martel smiled and nodded.

"I suggest you go home and don't return to the market for a few days." Kratos said to the boy. "Within a day or two, this incident should be forgotten."

The boy slowly stood up and bowed deeply. "Thank you all. I won't ever forget this." He then grabbed his wares and made his way home.

"Will that kid be okay?" Martel asked worriedly.

"He is probably use to stuff like this by now." Eric stated emotionlessly.

"Eric!" Gem growled.

"I am afraid he speaks the truth." Kratos said. "Attacks like this are common in supply towns."

"I thought this town has a non-aggression law." Martel said, shaking her head in disbelief.

Kratos sighed. "They do, but it doesn't extent to half-elves. As long as those soldiers didn't kill the boy, what they did was perfectly legal."

"What kind of law is that!?" Mithos yelled.

"The law is the law, there's no changing it." Eric said. "Which is why I told you not to get involve. Since me and Gem are deserters to the Sylvarant's army, those soldiers could had reported us to their commander."

"That still doesn't make it right!" Mithos argued.

Kratos sighed again. "We are going in circle. Why don't we go to the inn and rest." Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

The sun had long sat, but Mithos' still couldn't get today's events out of his head as he sat alone by the window. That boy's scream of mercy and the soldiers' cruel laughed kept playing in his mind. He kept reliving the scene again every time he even tried to close his eyes, making sleep impossible.

What made that scene even more nightmarish was his helplessness. He didn't have the strength to fight against those soldiers or protect Martel when she was in danger. What if Kratos wasn't there? What if Martel was force to fight those soldiers? What if she was hurt or even killed in the attack? These questions kept filling his head.

"Mithos." A gruff voice said from behind him, startling him out of his stupor.

"Kratos." Mithos whispered when he saw the older man walking towards him. "I know I should be in bed."

"You are still trouble about today." Kratos said matter-of-factly.

Mithos gave a humorless laugh. "Am I that easy to read."

"You wouldn't be a person of good conscious if you weren't" Kratos said as he sat next to the boy. "Anyone with a heart would have been traumatized."

Mithos sighed as turned back towards the window. "I am such a wimp. I couldn't do anything to help."

"You stood up for what you believe in. That is braver than most people." Kratos said.

"I talked a good game, but I couldn't back it." Mithos said. "If you weren't there, I probably would had gotten myself killed or even worst, Martel."

"You were foolish." Kratos stated. "You and Martel jumped into a situation without thinking through the consequence of your actions and put both yourselves in grave danger."

"Geee, I thought you said I was brave." Mithos said sarcastically.

"Bravery and foolishness are often intertwining." Kratos said.

"What should I have done then?" Mithos asked coldly. "Watch that kid get beaten half to death?"

"You have good ideals Mithos, but you currently lack any power to back those ideals." Kratos said. "In this world, it is those who have power that writes the rules. Without it, you are just another leaf on the winds of fate."

Mithos closed his eyes in thought. "I......I want to get stronger. To change this world and to protect those within it. So, no more victims like that boy has to suffer."

"Then you will grow strong, Mithos." Kratos said. "I have no doubt that you will someday change this world."

Mithos gave the older man a huge smile. "Thanks Kratos, you seem to know exactly what to say to make me feel better."

"...." Kratos closed his eyes at the comment.

"I better get to bed." Mithos said as he got up and headed towards his room. "Night Kratos." He said as he left.

Kratos watched him leave until Mithos entered the room he shared with Martel. "Become strong, Mithos."


	6. Wings

**The next chapter is here and I hope it meet everyone expectations. Things will start to develop more quickly, but things will remain in a relatively slow pace.**

**Thanks once again to Key to Soul and Frostbit for their feedback and any reviews are welcome. Feedback gives me power and encourage me to make an even better story for your reading pleasure. In any case, please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Wings

* * *

The next two days passed without incident and the group was almost halfway to Kriton. The atmosphere around the group was calm, considering. The air was slightly cool as gray clouds gathered in the distance.

"Looks like we're going to have rain today." Eric said somberly.

"I didn't bring a rain jacket with me." Mithos said shyly.

"Hopefully, we will reach the next town before the rain hits." Gem stated.

"It shouldn't rain until tonight." Martel said matter-of-factly.

Eric glanced at Martel from the corner of his eyes. "And how do you know this?"

"I am very in tune with nature." Martel said before she blushed slightly. "It's a gift I was born with."

"Do all elves have this talent?" Eric said as he raised one of his eyebrows.

Martel shook her head. "It's a special trait only carry by a few. My mother just happened to be one of them."

"It make sense consider how close to nature elves live." Eric said. "Although, I didn't know half-elves had so many elven's abilities other than being able to use and sense mana."

"Well, it's depends on the half-elf." Martel said. "I was just born with stronger elven blood."

"Martel was the lucky one." Mithos stated with a bit of bitterness. "My human blood is completely useless. I can't even use magic right."

Gem rubbed his head in thought. "Well, they have to some advantage of having stronger human blood. It can't be completely one sided."

"Half-elves like Mithos tends to be physically stronger and more fit than an elf." Kratos suddenly stated.

Mithos was stunned by the revelation. "Really?"

"Humans hold more physical strength and stamina than an elf." Kratos continued. "So, a half-elf who has stronger human genes would naturally be as well."

"I never heard that before." Martel said in awe. "How do you know this, Kratos?"

"A friend of mines told me." Kratos answered.

"Being a half-elf is more complex than I thought." Gem said.

"Indeed, it does make you take a new look on things." Eric said. "Although, I guess it makes sense. However, Mithos seems to lack physical strength." Mithos gave Eric a dark look.

"Mithos is still young." Martel defended him. "I am certain that he will become very strong one day."

Mithos looked near tears. "Thanks, Martel." Kratos suddenly stopped in the middle of the road, causing all conversations to stop.

"Are we being watch?" Eric said as he sensed around for any danger.

"There has been an attack here recently." Kratos said. Scattered on the ground was a basket of fruit, a walking stick, and a straw hat. Even a little teddy bear was discarded along the road.

Martel gasped when she saw the scene. "Who could have done this?"

"Fahrer, has to be." Eric growled. "No solider would attack civilians this far off in the country."

"I am afraid you are right." Kratos said. "From the condition of the fruits, this was a fairly recent assault. Maybe only a day or two ago."

"Why would they do this?" Martel asked in disbelief.

"They most likely capture this group to sell them in the slave trade." Kratos answered neutrally.

"Those damn Fahrer." Gem growled in anger.

"Can't the authorities do anything about the Fahrer?" Martel asked desperately.

Eric gave a humorless laugh. "The authorities have no power over the Fahrer. They are protected by both sides and local patrols can't touch them."

Mithos shook his head in anger. "So, they can do whatever they want!?"

"Pretty much." Eric said as he crossed his arms. "Which is why they are all corrupted. Although, they have gotten alot bolder in recent years."

"In any case, we better keep our eyes open." Kratos advised. "The Fahrer will still be in the area. Mithos is also in increase danger." He eyed the Cruxis Crystal on Mithos' neck.

Martel's eyes narrowed in determination. "I won't let them touch Mithos."

"Don't worry, Martel." Gem assured with coldness in his voice. "We will all protect Mithos with our lives."

"Mithos, Martel, for now on stay next to either me or Kratos." Eric said to the kids. He then turned his attention towards Gem. "You, cover the back. We don't want to be caught by a surprise attack."

So, the journey resumed with Mithos and Martel being place in the middle of the group of soldiers. Just like the first day they travel, everyone was on edge. Martel decided to lighten the mood by singing an old elven sung. It was mostly to keep Mithos calm, who was once again clinging to her.

"That is a beautiful sung." Gem finally said. "It reminds me of summer."

"It is a sung praising the Summon Spirit, Efreet." Mithos answered, not wanted Martel to stop.

"I forgot, elves and half-elves worship the summon spirits." Gem said.

Mithos tilted his head. "Don't you humans?"

"We humans stopped worshipping the spirits centuries years ago." Eric stated. "Although, some cities still celebrates holidays related to them, such as the Season of Celsius and Gnome's Harvest."

"What do you humans believe in then?" Mithos asked curiously.

"As the war bragged on, we humans have lost interest in any faith." Eric said. "We believe that we can only depend on ourselves and it is foolish to ask for help from any deity. If one even exist, that is."

"That sounds so sad." Martel suddenly stopped singing. "To have no faith at all."

"In my opinion, that is the best way to live." Eric said. "If there were some godlike being, it would have ended this foolish war a long time ago. As people, we can only depend on ourselves."

"The summon spirits are godlike!" Mithos countered. "They control the elements of the world."

"There is no doubting that the summon spirits are powerful." Eric shrugged. "But, they are far from gods. They are just as powerless to stop this war as any human. And even if they had the power, they wouldn't waste is on humans."

"You underestimate the summon spirits." Mithos countered again. "They can control nature itself and reshape the entire world if they wanted. We are nothing but ants to them."

"Which is why we shouldn't depend on them." Eric answered back. "Once anyone reach a certain level of power, the needs of a few mortals become unimportant. As long as the conflict doesn't effect them, they are willing to watch people destroy themselves."

Mithos looked up at Gem. "What do you believe?"

"I...I'm not really sure." Gem admitted. "I can understand why people chose not to worship the summon spirits, but I cannot fully believe we are just floating here by chance. I mean we couldn't all be here by accident."

"That is what I believe too." Martel smiled. "Eric is right that we shouldn't depend on any spirit to protect us, but I believe that we always have someone watching over us, giving us a purpose to live."

"Martel's right." Mithos said with no doubt in his voice. "Everyone is born with a purpose."

Eric's eyes narrowed. "Even if that purpose was just to die?"

Martel looked horrified to hear this. "Born to die!?"

"Everyday, people die in horrible ways with very little purpose." Eric explained. "But, sometimes their death can be a benefice. So, wasn't that person born to die at that moment in time for the benefice of others?"

"You mean a sacrifice?" Gem asked.

Martel shook her head. "Why would anyone be born just to die? I mean........there has to be another reason or a person's life up until that point would had been meaningless."

"A child's response." Eric huffed.

"Take that back!" Mithos yelled. "Martel is no child! She's smarter than you are!"

"Mithos." Martel lightly scolded him, stopping his rant.

"As you grow up, you will see how this world truly works." Eric said. There was darkness in his voice. "If you can hold on to that ideal once you see how ugly and cold this world can be, then I may consider your words more than child talk."

Gem chuckled. "You have such a morbid point of view."

Mithos nodded in agreement. "I hope I never become like you. I mean, it much sucks being old and bitter all the time." Eric's eyes widen at this statement. Both Gem and Martel giggled at the reaction.

"I'm not that old." Eric countered. "I simply speak from experiments."

"Yeah, whatever." Mithos said in a bored voice.

Kratos noticed something in the distance. "The Fahrer." Causing the party to stop.

Not too far off the main road was a large caravan with several soldiers dress in black and silver uniforms. Behind them was a large group of people chained together in a long line. They had to be at least fifty prisoners in all.

"No doubt about." Eric said. "And looks like they got a fresh haul."

"Are all of them townspeople?" Martel asked in horror.

"Can't be, unless they raided an entire town." Gem said.

"They are all soldiers." Kratos said. "They all have the same undergarments of a Tethe'alla's brigade."

"Stinking Fahrer." Eric growled. "To think they would become so bold to attack an army unit. Do they want to start a conflict with Tethe'alla?"

Gem shook his head in confusion. "How can a handful of Fahrer take down an entire brigade? It can't be physically possible."

"Does it matter?" Martel asked. "Those people need our help."

"It would be unwise to leave an enemy at our back." Eric said in thought.

"What's the call, Kratos?" Gem questioned.

Kratos unsheathed his sword. "As Eric said, we can't leave an enemy at our backs."

Gem gave a fury smile as he pulled out his sword as well. "Now you're talking."

"Eric, stay behind and guard Mithos and Martel." Kratos ordered. He then ran off with Gem following shortly behind him.

They manage to cover the distance to the camp in a few seconds. Since it was an open field, there was no point in attempting a sneak attack. The Fahrer were immediately on guard when they saw them.

"Intruders alert!" A Fahrer yelled. Kratos gutted the man before he could yell anything else. Several Fahrer soldier charged Kratos, but Gem headed him off and manage to kill a man before they could reach his commander.

Kratos and Gem were doing well in guarding against the Fahrer's onslaught when a flare suddenly went up. All color drained from Kratos' face when he saw it. From his back, he could hear the thumping of horses.

"Damn, they have backup." Kratos said as he dispatch another man.

Gem kicked a Fahrer away from him. "Looks like we bit off a little too much."

From the distance, Eric saw the flare and pulled out his own weapon. "Be on guard." He scanned the field quickly before he saw at least ten Fahrer on horseback heading for his teammates.

"They are going to be surrounded!" Mithos yelled in horror.

"Martel, cover me." Eric ordered. He then turned towards Mithos. Eric reached into his belt and unsheathed his wakizashi. "Take this."

Mithos was stunned by the order. "I can't use a sword."

"I don't care!" Eric yelled. "Take it! It's better than no protection."

Mithos hesitantly took the sword. Although it was smaller than an average sword it was about the right size for Mithos small frame. Eric didn't waste another moment before he ran into the field to intercept the horsemen. Using the long reach of his spear, he swung hard and beheaded a man without the horse noticing. The other horsemen stopped to face their advisory.

"Turn back or you will meet you end by me." Eric sneered in a deadly voice.

"Like hell we're going to lose to you, human!" One of the Fahrer yelled as he jumped off his horse and changed Eric. Using the advantage of his spear, he impaled the man before he had the chance to reach him.

Using their comrade's death to their advantage, the other eight horsemen changed in and surrounded Eric. He was now force to defend againt attacks from all angles. He managed to land some hits, but he also began to get covered in injuries.

Seeing that Eric was in trouble, Martel raised her staff. "First Aid!" The healing energy washed over Eric, given him a second wind.

This got the attention of one of the Fahrer. "They have a healing!"

"Over there!" Another yelled, pointing to Martel.

"Take her out!!" One of the horsemen broke off from the group and ran towards the two half-elves."

"Shit!" Eric cursed as he parried another attack. He made an upper arch and ripped the man apart from his stomach to his shoulder blades.

Mithos saw the oncoming Fahrer and stood between Martel and the assassin. He raised the wakizashi in front of him. "Stay away!"

The Fahrer slowed to a trot when he saw them. "Just some kids." He laughed.

"I'm warning you." Mithos said in his bravest voice.

The Fahrer chuckled darkly. "Listen kid, I'm willing to give you a small break. Given that we're kin and all."

Mithos' eyes widen in disbelief. "You're a half-elf?"

"The same." Fahrer smiled. "All you have to do is mind your own business and let us kill those humans and you will be left unharmed."

"We won't abandon our friends!" Martel yelled fiercely.

"Like a human can ever be friends with a half-elf." The man laughed. He looked back down when he noticed something on Mithos' neck. "That's.........that's the Cruxis Crystal we've been looking for! How did you get it!?"

"Huh?" Mithos asked in surprise. He had completely forgotten about the crystal.

Martel, however, had not forgotten. "You're the ones who attacked that wagon the other day."

The Fahrer ignored the girl. "Give us that crystal! You have no idea how powerful that thing is."

"No, you can't have it!" Mithos yelled back.

"Then I take it by force, you stupid child!" His horse reared up, ready to stomp Mithos.

"Move!" Martel yelled as she pushed him out of the way. The horse came down hard and knocked Martel off her feet. Mithos could hear the bones in her arm snapped from the impact.

"MARTEL!!!" Mithos yelled in horror.

"Don't get in the way!" The Fahrer yelled, turning his attention back towards Mithos.

Mithos eyes had fire in them as he stared at the half-elf with all of his hate. "How dare you hurt my sister." He hissed.

"She's lucky to still be alive." Fahrer said unsympathetically. "You, on the other hand, won't be able to say that if you don't give me that crystal."

"Go to hell!" Mithos yelled as he charged the man, raising his sword. The horseman, however, easily knocked him over.

"You shouldn't be in such a hurry to die." The man growled. "But, I won't hesitate to kill you. Even a fellow half-elf."

"Damn you....." Mithos hissed. He couldn't' beat this guy he was too strong. Where were Kratos and the others?

"_Are you going to keep depending on that human to save you?_" A deep voice asked viciously. Its voice echoed in Mithos' head.

He flinched when he heard the voice. "_Who....who was that?_" Mithos asked himself.

"_If you desire strength, use the power of the Cruxis Crystal._" The voice said.

"_How.........how do I do that?_" Mithos asked the voice.

"_Seize the crystal's power with your will._" The voice answered. "_If you are worthy, you will be its master_."

"Seize its power with my will?" Mithos asked out loud.

"Finish daydreaming, kid." The Fahrer's voice snapped him back to reality. "Give me that crystal!"

"Proton!" Martel yelled. The half-elf screamed in pain as an explosion of light knocked him off his horse. "Mithos, run away!"

"Martel." Mithos said in surprise.

The Fahrer stood up in fury. "That's it. You're dead, girl." He ran like a mad man at the helpless girl.

"Don't you dare touch her!!" Mithos screamed. The Cruxis Crystal suddenly erupted to life, catching the attention of the Fahrer.

"No, the crystal is awaking." The Fahrer said in fear. Eric, who managed to kill off two more Fahrer, caught sight of the light and all action stopped.

"What the hell is that?" Eric asked.

The other Fahrer were equally surprise. "It's the Cruxis Crystal. That kid had it." The light grew brighter until it suddenly dissipated. Mithos now stood before them with long wings that flared with a rainbow of colors.

"You hurt my sister." Mithos hissed in a voice unlike himself. "You will pay for that." The half-elf turned his attention away from Martel. Sweet poured down his face before his features harden.

"You damn kid!" He yelled before he ran in for a final attack. His sword was position to take Mithos' head in one swoop. When he got within range, he swung down hard only to miss. Mithos flew up and took the Fahrer's head with one grateful swing. With the head gone, the body crumpled to the ground.

"What the hell!!" Eric yelled in disbelief. "Not only did he dodge that blow, but he decapitated a grown man with one swing."

The other Fahrer were equally stun by the turn in events. "Damn, retreat for now." One of them ordered. The remaining five horsemen galloped off, leaving the remaining Fahrer to their faiths.

Eric let off a shaky breath as he put away his spear. He checked up ahead and saw Kratos and Gem were dispatching the remaining Fahrer. Seeing that his allies were alright, he began to walk back towards Mithos and Martel.

Mithos was still hovering above the ground, staring blankly at the corpse. Martel made her way to her brother, not quite sure what to say.

"Is everyone okay?" Eric asked when he reached the siblings.

"My arm is fracture, but nothing too bad." Martel said, her eyes never leaving Mithos.

Eric also noticed that Mithos hadn't move. "Snap out of it, kid. The danger has passed." Mithos still did nothing. "Mithos......" Before Eric could finish his sentence, Mithos collapsed to the ground.


	7. Cruxis' Curse

**The next chapter has arrived and hope it is an enjoyable read for all.**

**Thanks again to Frostbit for the feedback and I hope more of you will drop a review to tell me how you like he story so far. Nonetheless, please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Cruxis' Curse

* * *

Mithos was floating. He wasn't sure where he was, but didn't really care. It was so peaceful here. It was almost too easy to allow himself to simply drift off and to forget everything. His eyes began to close again as the lull of nothingness called him.

"_Well, done_." The voice return. It seemed to echoed in the nothingness, filling Mithos' mind. "_You have awakened the Cruxis Crystal._"

Mithos' eyes snapped open. "Who are you!?"

"_That is unimportant._" The voice stated. From the fog, two disembody golden eyes appeared. The eyes seemed to be bearing into Mithos' very soul.

"Why did you help me!?" Mithos yelled.

The voice chuckled darkly. "_I only help those who are chosen by the crystal. Since you have pass the test, I will grant you its power_." A rainbow color light began to surround Mithos' body again. He felt warm all over as the energy filled him.

"_Use it well, while you still can._" The voice laughed viciously.

* * *

"His fever is getting worst." Martel said worriedly as she put another wet cloth on his forehead. Like she had predicted earlier, it was now lightly raining. The group, along with the former prisoners, were all huddled over the Fahrer's caravan. The tents that they were able to find were the only shelter they had from the weather.

"Could the Cruxis Crystal be doing this to him?" Gem asked with an equal amount of worry. "And what were with those wings earlier?"

"I don't know." Eric said, also baffled. "I have never seen an exsphere do anything like this."

"There is a different between an exsphere and a Cruxis Crystal." Kratos said. "I assume this is one of them."

Martel eyed Kratos suspiciously. "You know more about this than you're letting on."

"I have heard something, but it's pointless to give you rumors." Kratos said. "It's better to get the truth rather than worry about 'what ifs'."

Mithos started to moan again. "Martel........Martel."

Martel immediately turned her attention back towards her brother. "It's okay. I'm here."

"Eyes.....eyes." He muttered in delusion.

"Is there anything we can do for his hallucinations?" Gem asked.

Kratos shook his head. "Medicines tends to make the illusions worst. All we can do is wait until his fever breaks."

"Hopefully, it will break by morning." Eric said. "It's dangerous for us to linger here any longer. Especially with a group of Tethe'allan soldiers." Kratos had a disturb look on his face.

Martel noticed the change of his features. "Are you still worried about what they told us."

Kratos nodded. "To think that the Fahrer have been buying prisoners of war from Sylvarant."

Gem snorted. "What the hell could they be thinking over there?"

"They're thinking about turning a quick profit." Eric stated. "Running a war for this long drains funds. For the Sylvaranti, this is an easy way to gain money and decrease the prisoners' population."

"It still doesn't make it right!" Gem yelled.

"No point of losing any sleep over it." Eric said nonchalantly. "The sooner we end this war, the sooner we can put scam like the Fahrer out of business."

"Agreed." Kratos said as he listened to the night's rain.

The morning came slow and the rain faded away during the night. The spring shower had left the air cool and damp. With only undergarments, the former Tethe'allan prisoners were anything but comfortable, but there was no point to complain, considering what could had happen to them.

"You should take the caravan west of here. In three day you should be at the boarder of Meltokio." Kratos advised the group.

"Thank you for your help." One of the former prisons said. "Even if you are a deserter, we're forever in your debt."

"I must ask you not to tell anyone how you escape." Kratos said. "It would be bad for us if our activities were known."

"You have our word that no one will know the truth." Another solider said. "We can just tell them we were able to overwhelm our captives."

"In either case, you better get moving." Kratos stated. "Although war activity has been low in this area, there is chance of a Sylvaranti brigade being near."

"You take care yourselves." A solider said as Kratos walked away to rejoin his group. Martel stood close to Eric, who was carrying Mithos piggyback. Thankfully, Mithos' fever had broke during the night, but he was still weak. It was decided that it would be easier to carry him rather than wait for him to be strong enough to walk.

"Ready to go?" Eric asked as he shifted Mithos' weight on his back.

Kratos nodded. "They should be fine on their own."

Gem sighed. "At least something good came out of this."

"Although the Fahrer now know about Mithos having a Cruxis Crystal." Eric said grimly. "That is going to make our journey harder."

"Which is why we must reach Kriton quickly." Kratos said.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Mithos muttered. He was still very tired.

Martel shook her head. "You did nothing wrong. You save my life Mithos." This caused Mithos to blush.

"Martel is right." Kratos said. "There is no point worrying about the past. We can only move towards the future."

"Well, lets get moving." Gem said as he followed Kratos back to the main road. Over the next few hours, it was a quite walk for the party. Ever hour they would past Mithos between the three soldiers as to not to tire any of them. Kratos was currently carrying the boy as Eric took the lead. Martel was always by Mithos side, comforting him ever chance she got.

"I'm feeling much better." Mithos said as he hugged Kratos' neck. "I should be able to walk the next time we stop."

"Do not push yourself." Martel said. "If you're still feeling weak, you shouldn't walk."

Mithos blushed. "But, I'm really feeling better."

"You should listen to your sister." Kratos stated. "You're no good to us if you can barely walk. You have nothing to prove."

"Yes I do." Mithos quickly countered. "Everyone is working so hard and here I am being useless again."

"You are far from useless." Martel said. "Don't forget, you're the one who is going to help Lord Zilveren. And, you manage to defeat that Fahrer on your own."

Mithos sighed. "I only manage to do that because of the Cruxis Crystal. Without it, I'm just a weak kid."

"Although the Cruxis Crystal has indeed help you, it was your own strength that defeated that Fahrer." Kratos stated firmly.

Mithos turned towards Kratos. "Really?"

"A Cruxis Crystal can only bring out your own latent powers." Kratos explained. "If you had no strength, the crystal could do nothing to help you."

Martel nodded. "That's right, Mithos. It was you own strength that saved me yesterday. As you grow stronger, you will able to depend on yourself without the Cruxis Crystal."

Mithos blushed grew brighter. "Thanks you. I will do my best to become strong so I can always protect you, Martel."

Martel giggled. "I'm the big sister. I'm suppose to be the one protecting you."

"You protected me my entire life." Mithos countered. "It's about time I return the favor."

"You owe me nothing." Martel said with a huge smile. "That's what a sister is for."

"I envy your relationship." Kratos suddenly said, startling both Mithos and Martel. "I wish I had someone I could depend on growing up."

"Don't you have any siblings, Kratos?" Martel asked.

Kratos gave a short sigh. "I am the only child of my mother and father. Although, my father did take in an apprentice that he treated like a son. But, we didn't get along too well."

"That sucks." Mithos stated. "Didn't you have a close relationship with your parents?"

"I am not close to my parents." Kratos said quickly.

Martel's eyes lowed. "I'm sorry to hear that. Although I can barely remember my parents, I was close to both of them. Especially, my mom."

"Do you remember your parents, Mithos?" Kratos suddenly asked.

"No, I was young when they both died." Mithos said. "As far as I'm concern, my sister is my only mother."

"I have always felt bad that Mithos doesn't remember her." Martel continued solemnly.

"As long as there is love, it doesn't matter rather it comes from a parent, sibling, or even a friend." Kratos said. "As far as I'm concern, blood doesn't make a family."

"I...never thought it that way." Mithos said.

"In either case, we better stop for lunch." Kratos said as he halted the group.

"Is it still too earlier to have lunch?" Gem asked as they move into a more secure location.

"Mithos is still weak and I want him to eat something before we continue." Kratos said. "Besides, we should reach the next town before mild afternoon."

"We're still going to stop there?" Eric questioned.

"It is the last supple town before Kriton that has a non-aggression law." Kratos said. "After that, it would be too danger for us to go into any town."

Gem nodded. "Well, it should only be a two day walk to Kriton if we don't run into anymore trouble."

"I guess that make sense." Eric said as Kratos prepared the fire. Mithos was sitting close to Kratos as he watched the man work.

"Kratos, out of curiosity, why are you the only one who cooks?" Mithos suddenly asked. "I mean, throughout this entire trip I have never seen Gem or Eric cook. You won't even let Martel or me make a meal."

"I prefer to cook, that's all." Kratos said.

"That can't be the only reason." Mithos said.

Gem began to chuckle lightly. "Kratos haven't let anyone cook ever since that beef stew incident on the way here."

"What happen?" Martel asked.

Despite the dark look Kratos was given Gem, he continued. "It was Eric's turn to cook dinner and he made one of Sylvarant's specialties, beef stew." He was struggling to keep a straight face. "Eric, however, forgot not to add tomatoes."

Mithos was confused. "What's wrong with tomatoes?"

"Nothing, except Kratos can't stand them." Gem burst out laughing. "The poor guy was gagging after only one bit." This also earned a bout of laughter from Mithos and Martel.

"Man Kratos, I thought you were near perfect for a human, but seriously, tomatoes?" Mithos giggled.

Kratos' face turned a little red. "I just don't like tomatoes."

Eric snorted, although there was a ghost of a smile on his face. "Must be a Tethe'alla thing. Who ever heard of beef stew without tomatoes?"

"Kratos, you don't have to be so paranoid." Martel said. "I would happily cook meals according to your taste."

"I'm not paranoid." Kratos said with more heat than he meant to.

"Then let Martel cook tonight." Mithos smiled evilly. "I am sure you won't have a problem with that."

"We're assign to protect you." Kratos said. "It is rude to make you to cook for us."

Martel smiled sweetly. "But I'm volunteering. I promise, no tomatoes."

Gem began to laugh again. "See Kratos, you're safe from the evil red fruit."

"......" Kratos said nothing as he closed his eyes.

"I thought it was a vegetable." Mithos stated in confusion.

After twenty minutes had passed, lunch was finally ready. It was simple with sandwiches and some fish from last night. Although it was early, the meal was quickly consumed since they had such a light breakfast.

Martel was halfway through her sandwich when she noticed that Mithos had barely touched his food. He was barely eating the small piece of fish he had.

"Mithos, are you feeling well?" She asked in concern.

"I....I just don't feel very hungry, that's all." Mithos said.

Gem also became concern for the boy. "You should eat more than that. Your body still hasn't recovered from yesterday."

"I know." Mithos muttered as he attempted to eat his food. Even after ten minutes after everyone else was done, Mithos still barely made a dent in his fish.

"There is no point forcing him to eat more." Kratos finally said as he gathered his plate.

Mithos looked down in embarrassment. "I did my best. I just don't feel hungry."

"Cheer up kid, we all have days like that." Gem reassured. "I'm certain you appetite will be back before dinner."

Martel also gave Mithos a cheerful smile, although it was a little strain. "Yeah, just don't push yourself."

"Lets move out." Eric said. "Gem, it's your turn to carry Mithos."

"No, I can walk on my own." Mithos insisted. "I feel alot stronger now."

"Are you certain?" Gem questioned. "You barely ate and I don't mind carrying you."

Mithos waved him off. "I'm fine, really."

Martel gave Mithos a long hard look. He knew that his sister was looking for any inveracity in his features. It was a talent she had to always know when he was lying. Which is why he never bothers to lie to his sister.

After a second or two pass, Martel finally relented. "Fine, but if you feel weak in anyway, I want you to tell us."

Mithos let off a sigh of relief. "I will, I promise."

"If you are finish, lets us get back to the road." Kratos said.

The group started on their way again and to all of their surprise, Mithos was all but back to normal. He was talking and walking like nothing had happen to him. Kratos even noticed that Mithos could keep up with his walking speed for even longer amount of time.

Martel seemed more worried by the sudden burst of energy that Mithos had, but didn't say anything about it. Although, she was going to have a long talk with Kratos about the situation.

The late morning passed into the afternoon and within a couple of hours, they finally saw the town within sight. This town was by a lake, which made it ideal for fishing. It was also a popular resting post for many soldiers who were off duty.

"It's looks so beautiful." Martel chimed when she saw the village.

Even Eric had a rare smile on his face. "It reminds me of home."

"You grew up by a lake?" Martel asked in surprise.

"I was born in a port city not far from the capital." Eric said.

"Then you should feel right at home here." Gem laughed.

"Stay on guard." Kratos warned. "Even with a non-aggression law, we can't be too careful."

"Relax Kratos, you tell us that at ever town we've been to." Mithos said. "We got the drill down pack."

"Point taken." Kratos said as they finally reached the town. It was the most crowded of all the towns they been to so far with Sylvaranti and Tethe'alla's soldiers filling the streets. The group was careful not to separate as they made their way around town.

After about two hours of shopping, they went to the nearest inn to rest for the day.

"Man, this town is lively for being so small." Gem said as he collapsed on the bed. "There is barely any room to breath out there."

"You were born in Triet, you should be use to stuff like this." Eric said as he put up his stuff.

"That's why I left there." Gem stated. "I told you, I prefer the nice country over the noise of any city."

Eric sighed. "Too bad we're on duty. The night clubs here looks nice."

"Night club?" Martel said in confusing.

"It's a place where people go to get drunk and pick up ladies." Gem bluntly stated before he realized who he was talking to.

"Pick up ladies?" Mithos repeated innocently.

"Don't corrupt the children." Kratos said sternly, causing Gem to blush. "In any case, we better not go out again unless it's an emergency."

Dinner had come and gone, but Mithos still barely ate anything even when Martel attempted to entice him by cooking his favorites. Martel became extremely worried when he didn't eat, but she dropped the subject almost as soon as it was brought up.

It was night now and Kratos was once again given the first watch. Although they were in town, there were too many Sylvarant and Tethe'alla's soldiers to take any chances.

Kratos was actually beginning to doze off when the opening and closing of a door got his attention. It didn't take him long after hearing the soft footsteps to know whom it was.

"I am surprise to see you're still up, Martel." Kratos said without turning around.

"You know why I am here." Martel said, getting straight to the point. "You know what's wrong with Mithos."

Kratos sighed. "We have already discussed this."

"I heard what you said, but I want to know what is happening to my brother." Martel said firmly. Kratos gave no response. "Did you know he has trouble sleeping now?" She noticed his shoulders stiffen. "He's trying to pretend he is asleep, but I can tell he's not."

"He simply could be insomniac tonight." Kratos said, although it felt dry coming off his lips.

"We both know that isn't true." Martel said softly. "As long as I have cared for Mithos, he has never had trouble sleeping." Her voice became softer. "Please, tell me what is going on."

Kratos was silent for a long minute before he finally turned to face Martel. "I must warn you, these are only rumors. However, I have heard that the Cruxis Crystal can have abnormal effects on the body if it is not attach properly."

"Attach properly?" Martel asked worriedly.

Kratos once again showed her his exsphere. "The metal piece that connects the exsphere to my body is known as a Key Crest. The Key Crest keeps the harmful effects of the exsphere from effecting me."

"You mean that's why Mithos has been acting so strangely?" Martel asked in horror.

"I can't be sure." Kratos confess as he put his arm down. "Although Cruxis Crystals and exspheres are largely the same, they have many key differences. For example, those who has Cruxis Crystals have been rumor to grow wings like the ones Mithos now have."

"So, what else do Cruxis Crystals do?" Martel asked with dread in her voice.

Kratos sighed. "I have heard that those who have a Cruxis Crystal suffers from a lack of appetite and sleeplessness."

Martel shook her head. "There is more that you're not telling me."

Kratos couldn't help but smirk. What a clever girl. "Other symptoms includes a lack of feeling, specially between hot and cold. In the most extreme cases they lose all feeling in their body." Martel grasp when she heard that. "I have even heard that some have become mute by the Cruxis Crystal."

"That's terrible." Martel whispered.

"Martel, like I said, these are mostly rumors." Kratos said. "I cannot tell you which one of these are true. They all could very well be wives' tales."

"Or, they could all be true." Martel countered.

"Perhaps, but there is no way of knowing until we reach Kriton." Kratos said. "Which is why I didn't want to worry you or Mithos with speculations."

Martel looked down sadly. "I can understand that. Thank you for considering our feelings."

"Will you be telling Mithos any of this?" Kratos asked the girl.

Martel shook her head. "Like you said, there is no point worrying him with rumors and speculations. We will learn the truth once we reach Kriton. I'll just have to learn to deal with it until then."

"I will do whatever you wish, Martel." Kratos said. "But, you should be getting your own rest."

"I will, thank you Kratos." She said as she turned to leave. "Kratos, do Key Crests work on Cruxis Crystals?"

"I honestly don't know, but they should in theory." Kratos stated.

"Okay, well good night." Martel said as she return to her room. The rest of the night remained undisturbed.


	8. Kriton

**Another week and another chapter is here. Thanks again to Frostbit for the support and I hope more of you will drop a review.**

**Thankfully, I finally got them to the city after nearly twenty-thousands words. The story will really start moving from here as more characters are introduce and the plot becomes clearer. In any case, please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Kriton**

* * *

The days went by slowly as the group made their way to Kriton. Mithos by all outwards appearance seemed to be back to normal, except for some big differences. Mithos no longer ate as much. He could barely shallow a half of plate of any food before was done. He also seemed to stop getting tire. He was often restless when they stop for a break and had trouble sleeping at night. Kratos found a good way to keep the boy's mind busy during the long nights by getting him to count the stars, a habit that Kratos himself had formed over the years.

Gem and Eric were mindful of the change, but didn't say anything about it after they left town. Martel never left her brother's side and even tried to stay up with Mithos to keep him company. Kratos put a stop to that once Martel nearly fainted when they were walking.

Mithos had also picked up another annoying habit over the last couple of days. Ever since the day they left the last town, Mithos had been pulling out his wings and trying to fly or at least hover instead of walking. Kratos often had to lecture him as to why it was a bad idea to fly in the middle of the main road with armed soldiers and Fahrer walking about. Luckily, the road remained relatively empty except for a few farmers and nomads who they would often passed without conflict.

The weather also seemed to be on their side for once as well. There have been only one day of serious rainfall; however, on that day they discovered another disturbing change to Mithos. The rain made the day very cold, forcing everyone to wear their jackets. Mithos, however, claimed that he didn't feel cold and refuse to wear his. After a few minutes of parleying with him, they were able to convince him to at least wear the jacket so he wouldn't get sick. The entire episode had left Martel solemn and quite for that entire morning.

It took two days longer than they expected, but after ten days of traveling since they left Heimdall they could finally see the outline of Kriton in the distance.

"We're almost there." Gem almost cheered in excitement.

"Bout time too." Eric said. "I going need a bath after all this camping."

"It looks so big." Mithos said in awe.

"It's one of the bigger cities in the world." Kratos said casually.

Martel turned towards him in surprise. "You mean there are cities bigger than this one."

Eric chuckled. "Yeah, you haven't lived until you have seen the Sylvarant's capital, Terrako. It is one of the oldest cities in the entire world."

"Wow, I hope I'll get to see it one day." Mithos said, barely containing his excitement.

"Is the the Tethe'alla's capital just as grand?" Martel asked.

"Meltokio is only a century old, so it is not as majestic as Terrako." Kratos said. "However, it is much more modern and bigger in size."

Mithos titled his head. "Why is Tethe'alla's capital so much younger than Sylvarant's?"

"Because about one-hundred years ago, the original capital was sack and burnt to the ground by the Sylvaranti in a brilliant military strategic." Eric explained. "This was consider a giant turning point in the war, but some higher-up screwed up and the king and his children were able to escape."

"I read about that in history class." Gem said. "I even heard that the Fahrer supposedly warned the king of the attack and helped him to escape the city."

"Although I wouldn't put it pass the Fahrer to do such a thing, that is still just an urban legend." Eric informed.

"In either case, as soon as we reach the city, we're to go straight to the Sybak Academy." Kratos said.

"An Academy is a rather odd place for us to meet Lord Zilveren." Mithos said. "Besides, isn't Kriton a Tethe'alla's city?"

"It's on the boarder, but no." Kratos stated. "Kriton is one of the few major cities that has remain neutral. Neither army has dared to attack it because of the elves' influence."

"Strange, I thought the elves had nothing to do with the outside world." Martel said.

"They don't, but the line of the Chosen has always supported Kriton and the Chosen of Mana has always been an elf." Kratos said.

"The Chosen of Mana.......oh, you much mean the Beschermer." Martel quickly said.

"The Beschermer, who is that?" Eric asked in the confusing.

"That is the proper title to the one you call the Chosen of Mana, Lord Zilveren." Martel stated.

"Strange, he never told us that." Gem said.

"That because you humans are too ignorant to understand the importances of the Beschermer. So you created the title of Chosen yourselves." Mithos stated arrogantly. "It's barely tolerated among elves since they think humans don't know any better."

"Mithos." Martel firmly scolded.

Mithos flinched at her tone of voice. "Well.....that is what everyone in Heimdall said."

"It is understandable." Kratos said, not offended by Mithos' comment. "If it is the correct title, we shall refer to Lord Zilveren as the Beschermer for now on."

"You don't have to." Martel said. "If Lord Zilveren don't mind you calling him Chosen, then it's okay by us. Besides, Beschermer is a word that only an elf would understand."

"The elvan's protocol is so complicated." Eric muttered. As they finished talking they were right at the gate of Kriton. When they entered the city the streets were filled with people running to complete their errands. They students for the Academy were easy to pick from the crowd because of the uniforms they all wore.

Martel and Mithos were in awe of everything they saw to the point that they almost got separated from the group several times. It took them about fifteen minutes before they finally reached the doorstep of Sybak Academy.

"So, this is the greatest school in the world." Martel muttered, almost overwhelm by the sight.

"The school that Lord Zilveren attended himself." Mithos said.

"You can stare later." Eric said. "Lets go in and give our report."

"Geez Eric, give them a moment to breath." Gem stated. "This place would overwhelm anyone their first visit."

"However, we should go and report that our mission was a success." Kratos said as he led the way in. The hallway to the school were relatively empty compare to the streets, but there were still a fair amount of students walking around. Mithos instinctively grabbed onto Martel's hand as they walked up a long flight of stairs. Martel was equally nervous, but did her best to stay strong for her brother.

They finally arrived at a large pair of double doors, which Kratos was knocking firmly on. There was a couple seconds of silence before a muffed 'come in' was heard.

Kratos opened the door and was greeted by a man with long turquoise hair that was tied into a ponytail. His eyes were the same shade of blue as his hair and he wore light grey armor with red trimmings on his sleeves and legs. He had a serious look on his face until he saw Kratos.

"So, the lazy bum finally returns." The man said in a deadpan voice, although he was smirking.

Kratos allowed a rare smile to grace his face. "Hello Yuan."

"Good to see you again Master Yuan." Gem greeted with a small bow. Eric just gave a simple nod.

Yuan looked behind Kratos to see Mithos and Martel. "I see your effects were successful. Which one is the summoner?"

"The boy." Kratos answered simply.

Yuan's eyes widen in surprise and did a double take at Mithos. "The boy? I thought he was a girl." This earned a muffled laughed from Eric and Gem. Even Martel gave a short giggled as Mithos' face turned a bright red. Only Kratos manage to remain quite, although he was fighting a smile.

"He is definitely more in touch with his feminine side." Eric laughed.

"Be quite, human!" Mithos yelled in embarrassment.

"Mithos!" Martel scolded.

Mithos blushed again, in shame this time. "Sorry, Martel."

Yuan raised an eyebrow at the display. "You two are half-elves."

"What is it to you?" Mithos dared as he got defensive again.

Martel gave Yuan a long look. "You're also a half-elf." This caught Mithos off-guard.

Yuan nodded. "Indeed, I'm just a little surprise to see two half-elves who have came from Heimdall."

"It's complicated." Kratos said. He wasn't sure if Mithos or Martel would want their story told.

Yuan held up his hand. "I understand, no more has to be said."

"Can you please contact Lord Zilveren and tell him of our arrival." Kratos said.

Yuan sighed. "I would if he was here right now. I am afraid he left a few days ago on important business."

"Do you know when he will return?" Kratos asked.

"Most likely tomorrow morning." Yuan said. "I will send him a message to tell him of your success. In the meanwhile, you all should go and rest."

"Very well." Kratos said as he turn towards his troops. "You two are dismiss until Lord Zilveren calls you. I will take care of Mithos and Martel for now."

"Are you sure?" Gem asked. "I don't mind staying longer."

"We should be safe enough here." Kratos said. "You two need to regain your strength."

Eric nodded in understanding. "Call us if we're needed." He said as he left. Gem stayed for a few seconds longer before he also left the room.

"We will see them again, right?" Martel asked worriedly.

Kratos nodded before he turned his attention back towards Yuan. "Yuan, I'm afraid to say we ran into some trouble on the way here."

Yuan eyes took on a different aura that Martel couldn't decipher. "Was it Cryus?"

"Although Cryus manage to track us, we were able to repeal him." Kratos stated neutrally. "However, I am afraid it is worst than that. We have seen several attacks from the Fahrer."

Yuan's face turned worried. "I have heard reports that their actives have increase again over the last couple of months."

"They have even gone as far as to buy prisoners from Sylvarant." Kratos said.

"Probably for the slave trade." Yuan said. "It's easier than raiding villages."

"It gets worst." Kratos said morbidly. This got Yuan's attention. "They also attacked a convoy that was carrying a Cruxis Crystal."

Yuan was horrified. "What!?"

"They didn't get it?" Kratos answered quickly.

"So, you were able to safely retrieve it then." Yuan said, regaining his calm voice. Kratos titled his head towards Mithos. Yuan got a good look of the boy and noticed a red jewel on his neck.

"By the spirits." Yuan muttered. "Why does he have it?"

Kratos sighed. "Long story."

"Sir, Mithos has been acting different ever since he got the crystal. He has all but stop eating and sleeping. He has also become less sensitive to hot and cold." Martel blabbered out.

Yuan sighed tiredly. "I'm afraid those are common effects of a Cruxis Crystal without a Key Crest. When did he start exhibiting these symptoms?"

"A little over three days ago." Martel started, glad someone knew what was going on. "He has also grown wings."

Mithos smiled. "Yeah, they're so cool." He then release his wings.

"Amazing." Yuan said, transfixed by the multicolor appendages. "It usually takes weeks for a person to awaken a Cruxis Crystal."

"You mention a Key Crest." Kratos got back to the matter at hand. "So, his symptoms are caused by the lack of one?"

"I believe so, but I am not an expert in such things." Yuan said. "In either case, I will request a dwarf to look at him."

"A dwarf?" Martel asked.

"Key Crests were created the dwarves." Yuan explained. "Of all people, they know the most about Cruxis Crystals."

"When can we meet one?" Martel asked anxiously.

Yuan rubbed his eyes. "Hopefully, tomorrow. I will arrange it so one will be here when Lord Zilveren returns."

"Thank you, my lord." Martel bowed.

Yuan waved his hand. "No need to thank me and please don't call me by any titles. As far as I am concern, we're equal here."

"Nonetheless, thank you." She then turned to her brother. "You better put those wings away. We don't want to attract unwanted attention." Mithos nodded as his wings disappeared.

"If there is not anything else to report, I will take these two to their rooms." A loud screech filled the air as a giant red and white bird landed on Kratos, nearly knocking him over. Martel and Mithos both jumped back in surprise.

"What the hell is that!?" Mithos exclaimed.

"An Aeros." Martel said in surprise. "How did one get in here?"

Kratos struggled with the bird for a moment before he manage to pull it off him. "Noishe, how you get in here?"

Yuan began to chuckle. "Sorry, he was terrifying the residences so I had to bring him inside. Although, is that anyway to speak to a friend?" Kratos muttered something under his breath, causing Yuan to smile wider.

"You know this bird?" Mithos asked.

"Forgive my rudeness." Kratos said as Noishe sat comfortably on his arm. "This is Noishe, an old friend of mines."

Martel smiled sweetly. "A pleasure to meet you Noishe. I'm Martel and this is my brother, Mithos." The bird actually bowed to both of them and gave a loud squawk.

"He can understand us?" Mithos asked in surprise.

"Of course, he is a Protozoan." Yuan stated. Both Mithos and Martel's mouth dropped in surprise.

"A Protozoan!?" Martel exclaimed. "The legendary creature that was created when the power of the Giant Kharlan Tree united with the land!"

"Also the very first lifefrom born to this world?" Mithos continued.

Yuan couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, the same. I would expect no less from people raised in Heimdall."

Martel turned slack jaw to Kratos. "How did you become friends with a Protozoan?"

Kratos closed his eyes for a couple of seconds before answering. "My father gave him to me as a birthday present."

"What!?" Mithos exclaimed in outrage. "How can anyone give a Protozoan away like its property!? Don't you know when he fully evolves he will become a human who will fight against evil! He isn't some pet you can just give away!"

"Mithos, that's enough!" Martel berated, immediately stopping his rage.

"It's alright. I understand his anger." Kratos said as he stroked Noishe's feather, earning a squeak of pleasure from the Protozoan. "I was unaware of his origins until I met Lord Zilveren. I was just as mad and ashamed as you were when I found out."

"So much so he offer to free Noishe from his ownership." Yuan stated. "Although, every time he set him free he would just came back again."

Martel smiled at this. "Even though you got him as a simple pet, you took very good care of him. I can feel the love that Noishe has for you."

Noishe squawk in agreement.

"I...I'm sorry I blew up like that." Mithos said ashamed. "Please forgive me."

Yuan waved his had. "Water under the bridge. Anyway, we better take these two to their quarters."

Kratos nodded as he once again led the way. Noishe was now perch comfortably on his shoulder as they made their way to the Academy's dorms. It was a short walk that led them to a hallway with several rooms. Yuan unlocked one of them which was a large double.

"You will be staying in this room as long as you're here, so make yourselves comfortable." Yuan said.

"Thanks you, it's more than enough." Martel said to the older half-elf. She gave one of her sweet smiles, causing Yuan to return the smile.

"It was my pleasure to help a beautiful young lady like yourself. If you need anything to eat just, go to the cafeteria downstairs. It's open all night." Yuan then kissed her hand, making Mithos gagged. "I must be going now. I will see you tomorrow." He winked at her before he walked off.

"What was that all about?" Mithos asked, disgusted by the display.

Kratos gave a small smile. "It would seem that Yuan is at it again."

Martel blushed furiously. "He....he thinks I'm beautiful?"

"I'm more than certain." Kratos confirmed, his smile widening.

"Oh brother." Mithos muttered.

"I will be down the hall if you need anything." Kratos said as he walked away from the siblings.

Martel was still blushing as she closed the door. "No one has ever called me beautiful before."

"I call you beautiful all the time." Mithos said, unimpressed.

Martel sighed lightly. "It's not the same, Mithos."

"Whatever." Mithos muttered.

"I wonder if I can speak to Yuan again before the meeting with Lord Zilveren." Martel continued.

"You can't be really falling for that guy." Mithos said in surprise. "You barely met him."

Martel blushed deeper. "I'm not fallen for him. I just want to learn more about him. I mean....he is the first half-elf I have really talk to beside you."

"I suppose." Mithos muttered. "That doesn't mean I have to like him."

Martel began to giggle. "You're so jealous, Mithos."

"I'm not jealous!" Mithos yelled.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." Martel teased.

"You are so mean, sis." Mithos sighed in defeat.

* * *

**Personal Note: Normally, I do not put concerns of my personally life or views in my notes, but I found it necessary to write my thoughts because of recent events.**

**As many as you know, Michael Jackson has passed away ****yesterday. The reason I found it complying to put this in my notes is because his music was such a big part of my childhood and even my recent life so I wanted to write this tribute to him. I do not know how you readers' felt about him, rather you loved, liked, or hated him; however, there is no debating the impact that his music had on the world and this author will personally miss him.**

** I also wish the best for his family and friends, especially his three children, during this time of sadness and grief. May he find happiness and peace in heaven and thank you Michael for all the wonderful songs you have given us. I will treasure them forever****.**

**-_Love, peace, and happiness_**


	9. Meeting

**The chapter that everyone has been waiting for is here. This is where the real story begins and I hope it meets you high expectations.**

**Thanks again to Frostbit and Johnov for your kind reviews and I hope you continue your kind feedback. As always, more reviews are welcome and inspires me to make a better story. With that done, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Meeting**

* * *

It was another long night as Mithos watched the sunrise from his place by a window. Although he loved many of the benefices that the Cruxis Crystal had given him, the lack of sleep wasn't one of them. It wasn't much fun staying up when you were the only one. To make matters worst, he wasn't allowed to leave the building. So, it had been a long boring night.

Martel had tried to keep him busy by bring him jigsaws and words puzzles for him to play with, but they became boring after a few hours. In the end, he went back to counting stars. It was amazing how little attention he use to pay to the night's sky. Now, it was the only thing able to keep his attention.

"Good morning." Martel said sweetly as she woke up. Apparently, she has been staring at him for awhile.

Mithos jumped a little at her voice. "Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Yeah." Martel suddenly got a sad look on her face. His transformation has been affecting her more than him. "You manage to keep yourself busy all night?"

"Yeah, it's getting easier." Mithos said shyly.

"Hopefully, the dwarf that Yuan send for will be able to help you." Martel said.

Mithos sighed. "Martel, it's really not as bad as you're making it. I'm still me."

"I never said you weren't" Martel stated softly. "I just want you to be healthy. And, I don't like what the crystal is doing to you."

"Martel....." Mithos couldn't find the words to explain his feelings.

"It's just not normal, Mithos." Martel finally said. "Not being able to sleep, eat, feel. It's like not even being alive anymore."

Mithos gave a dry laugh. "You can be so melodramatic some times."

"I'm just worried about you." Martel said. "I promise mother that I will take care of you."

"And you have." Mithos gave a small smile. "You have been more of a mother to me than a sister. I honestly couldn't imagine what my life would had been without you."

"Mithos." Martel whispered.

"The reason I was able to bear the treatment in Heimdall was because I knew you were there. And you always made things better." Mithos said, blushing slightly.

Martel giggled. "Now you're the one being melodramatic, Mithos."

"What!?" Mithos yelled, snapping him out of his moment.

Martel giggled again. "I better wash and change. I guess you can stay here longer since you don't have to eat."

"No, I'll go." Mithos said. "There's nothing to do here anyway."

It was nice sleeping in a bed again. After days of broken sleep and lying on the hard ground, the lull of a soft bed was overwhelming. The feeling of a completed mission also did wonders to improve his rest. He was now at the cafeteria getting a quick breakfast before today's meeting.

"I see you slept well, although your hair always looks like that." A voice mock when he entered the dining room. Yuan was sitting by himself at a table with a plate of foods. Since he could still see the stream rising from the food, it was obvious he just arrived himself.

"You're up earlier." Kratos said. "Usually if its not noon, you would still be lying face down in bed."

Yuan shrugged. "Unlike you, I hate mornings. However, given that Zilveren is coming today I decided to make an exception."

"How has Lord Zilveren been?" Kratos asked as he took a seat across from Yuan.

"Busy." Yuan stated bluntly. "It's a hard job keeping Sylvarant and Tethe'alla from blowing each other up."

"I can imagine." Kratos said as he took a bite of his eggs. "How about you?"

Yuan raised an eyebrow. "What about me?"

Kratos sighed, he always does this. "How have you been doing? I mean with Zilveren."

"We're.......getting along." Yuan said slowly. "It's not something that develops over night. Plus, the guy is barely around with all his responsibilities. I am surprise he hasn't dropped dead by now from stress."

Kratos nodded. "I know better than anyone that blood doesn't make you family."

"Speaking of which, where is Noishe?" Yuan asked.

"I let him out for some air." Kratos said. "I have a feeling that this could be a long meeting."

"Lets just hope we don't get any monster sightings this time." Yuan said. "I swear, Noishe will get killed one day by some ignorant hunter."

Kratos shook his head. "He's too smart for that."

A soldier wearing an old Tethe'alla's uniform walked into the dining room and spotted Kratos and Yuan. He quickly walked over to the two and bowed. "Sorry to disturb you, sirs, but I had been inform to tell you that Lord Zilveren has return."

Yuan stopped eating. "Tell him we will meet with him in twenty minutes." The soldier bowed again before he walked out of the room.

"Looks like the chosen hour has arrived." Kratos said as he finished his plate. "I will go get Mithos and Martel." He dropped his napkin in his plate proceeded back into the cafeteria where he saw Martel earlier.

It took him only a few minutes of looking around the room to find Mithos and Martel sitting at one of the far tables. Predicatively, Mithos had no plate and was simply watching Martel eat. He calmly strolled over to the two and placed a hand on Martel's shoulder.

"Finish eating quickly. Lord Zilveren will be seeing us in least than twenty minutes." Kratos said.

Martel nodded as she put her fork down. "I'm ready to go now. I don't want to make Lord Zilveren wait."

"Very well. We're to meet him in one of the main lecture rooms." Kratos stated. "Please follow me." Mithos and Martel quickly stood up and followed Kratos across the campus. They went up several flights of stairs and hallways before they finally reached the lecture room.

"How big is this school?" Mithos complained. "I lost track to where we are."

"Well, I guess being the best also means being the biggest." Martel guessed.

"Still seems like a waste of space." Mithos muttered as they entered the lecture room. There were already several people inside. Yuan was sitting near the main chair with a girl wearing a long black dress and two ponytails in her long blond hair. Martel could tell by her mana and appearance that she was an elf. They seemed to be discussion something when Yuan spotted them.

"On time for once, Kratos." Yuan said. "You're full of surprises this week." Kratos grunted in response.

"Hello, Yuan." Martel smiled.

Yuan gave her a charming smile. "Good morning, Martel. You're looking lovingly today." This caused Martel to blush and for Mithos to roll his eyes.

"You better take a seat." The woman next to Yuan said. "Lord Zilveren will be here any minute."

"Who's your friend, Yuan?" Martel asked.

"Oh, this is Lady Malachite." Yuan introduce. "She is one of Lord Zilveren's most trusted assistants."

Martel bowed. "Nice to meet you, I am Martel." She had to tap Mithos on the arm to get his attention.

"Oh, I'm Mithos." He said quickly.

"Nice to meet you both." Malachite said. "Yuan was just telling me about you two. This young man is the summoner, correct?"

Yuan nodded. "He doesn't look like much, but it seems so." This earned a dirty look from Mithos.

Malachite then looked to Mithos' neckline. "Isn't that a Cruxis Crystal? It is dangerous to have one without a Key Crest."

"I have heard." Mithos said shortly.

Before Malachite could say any more, the doors opened again. A tall elf entered the room with several soldiers beside him. He had long aqua blue hair and piecing silvery blue eyes that matched his silver and blue armor. He wore a long red cape that blew behind him, given him an otherworldly look. Everyone in the room immediately stood up in respect.

"Lord Zilveren, it is an honor to see you again." Malachite said as she gave her deepest bow. Everyone in the room quickly followed. Mithos was almost too stunned to bow until Martel grabbed him by the arm.

"Such formalities are unnecessary, especially with the state of the world." Zilveren said as he walked towards the head of the table. The two soldiers that had accompanied him stepped out and quietly shut the doors. Everyone took their seats again, while Kratos found two vacant seats for Martel and Mithos. Kratos decided to remain standing.

Zilveren took his seat and looked over the crowd in the room. "I have been told that the mission to Heimdall has been a success."

Kratos stepped forward from his place. "Yes, we were able to find a summoner just as the elder had said." He looked over to Mithos who nervously stood back up.

Zilveren looked over the boy for a couple of seconds. "What is your name, boy?"

"Mithos." He said nervously. "Mithos Yggdrasill."

"Yggdrasill, I am not familiar with that family name." Zilveren noted, causing Mithos to fidget. Kratos put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "However, I have no reason to doubt Johnov's words."

Yuan decided to take the spotlight off of Mithos for a moment. "Zilveren, how has the talks gone in Sylvarant?"

Zilveren sighed. "Terrible. They still refuse to listen and we are running out of time." Everyone began to muttered when they heard this.

"Excuse me, My Lord, but what do you mean 'running out of time'?" Martel asked shyly.

Zilveren caught her eye. "And who are you, young lady?"

"She's Martel, my sister." Mithos blurted out, earning a glare from Martel.

"I see." Zilveren stated, ignoring the rude tone of Mithos' remark. "I guess it is about time you all knew this." A sense of dread filled the room.

"Know what, Lord Zilveren?" Malachite asked.

"It would be easier for him to explain." Zilveren stated. "Come forward, Lord Ratatosk."

A bright red light flashed from Zilveren's right side and a tall man floated beside him. The man had short, spiky flaming red hair that matched his bright eyes. He wore a long rode with an orange scarf flowing down his back. The man also had two long fangs sticking out of his mouth.

"Lord Ratatosk!" Malachite exclaimed. "This is an unexpected honor."

Mithos almost fainted when he saw the summon spirit. Lord Ratatosk was the Lord of All Monsters and the summoning spirit of the Great Kharlan Tree. It would made sense as the Beschermer that Lord Zilveren would know the spirit of the Kharlan Tree, but he wasn't expecting to actually see him here.

"I am only here on Zilveren's request to explain the danger you foolish mortals have put yourselves in." Ratatosk replied coldly. His deep voice echoed across the room.

Zilveren nodded. "Please explain the current situation."

Ratatosk sighed. "Long before you mortals walked this planet, the elves planted the Kharlan Tree to protect this world and to provide mana. As long as the tree is cared for, this should have lasted for all time."

"Did something happen to the Kharlan Tree?" Kratos asked worriedly.

"One-thousand years ago, you humans started a war against one another that has been steadily draining the mana from my tree. Now, the Kharlan Tree is nearly dead." Ratatosk sneered.

"Impossible!" Someone yelled. "Even if we humans have been draining mana from this world, it shouldn't be anywhere near enough to kill the tree."

"Stupid human!" Ratatosk growled in rage. "Although it is true that your squabbling should not have effected the Kharlan Tree, you humans have recently been using magitechnology to fuel your foolish war. That accursed technology has been draining the mana out of my tree faster than it can recuperate it!"

"I have heard that magitechnology drains a great deal of mana, but I would had never had guess that it was enough to kill the Kharlan Tree." Yuan stated darkly.

"Would it be so bad for the tree to die?" Someone asked. "If it withers away, then it might bring an end to this war."

Before Ratatosk could counter, Mithos beat him to it. "You ignorant human! Don't you know the world would end if the Kharlan Tree dies!!?" A silence filled the entire room.

"It is just as the boy said." Ratatosk said. There was a note of respect in his voice for Mithos. "Mana is the life-force of the entire world. Without it, this world will waste away and die within a matter of years."

Yuan slammed his hand down on the table. "We can't let that happen!"

"Lord Zilveren, have you not explain this to the leaders of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla." Kratos asked calmly.

"Everything you are hearing now, I told them years ago." Zilveren stated bitterly. "They are so blinded by bloodlust that they have passed the point of reason."

"They're willing to fight even if the world ends?" Martel asked in disbelief.

"They believe if they win the war, our concerns would be a moot point." Zilveren said.

"That's madness." Mithos growled.

"It's war." Kratos corrected.

"Lord Zilveren, why didn't you tell us all of this sooner?" Malachite questioned.

"It was pointless to tell you since until today we were powerless to stop it." Zilveren stated. "Now, we have what we need to end this war."

Mithos stepped forward to face Zilveren. "What can I do to help?"

Ratatosk stared coldly at Mithos. "This is the boy with summoner's blood?"

Zilveren nodded. "This is the boy who shall save our world."

Ratatosk continued to stare at Mithos until he broke away. "If he is able to form the pact, it makes no difference to me."

Zilveren turned to face Mithos. "As Lord Ratatosk explained earlier, the main thing killing the Kharlan Tree is magitechnology. If we can neutralize that technology, we can disable both sides. Even if the war doesn't end, it will stop draining the mana from the tree."

Mithos looked confuse. "How can I do that?"

"Magitechnology is powered by mana of the eight Summon Spirits of the Elements." Ratatosk explained. "If a summoner were to form a pact with these spirits, they could control their flow of mana."

"Which would control the magitechnology." Yuan concluded.

"That is the plan." Zilveren stated. "However, as you are now Mithos, you couldn't complete the task."

Mithos was stun by the proclamation. "What do you mean?"

"A summon spirit would never just give their powers to a mortal." Ratatosk stated arrogantly. "You much prove your strength by doing battle with the spirit. Only by defeating them would you prove yourself worthy of the pact."

"Which is why you couldn't make the pact, Mithos." Zilveren stated. "You must become much stronger in order to battle a summon spirit."

"Then I will become stronger!" Mithos yelled, stunning the room. "I can't just sit back here and let the Kharlan Tree die!!"

Zilveren smiled broadly. "I like your spirit."

"Lord Zilveren, could you not make the necessary pacts?" Martel asked, catching everyone attention. "I have heard that you years ago defeated the eight Summon Spirits of the Elements in order to achieve the title of Beschermer."

"There are many types of pacts, young Martel." Zilveren said. "The pact I made with the spirits is simply a contract in which they acknowledge my strength. I, however, can't form a summoner's pact because I lack the bloodline."

"Which is why a person like Mithos is needed." Kratos concluded.

"If we are to end this war as quickly as possible, we must begin his training." Zilveren stated. "Kratos, since you have travel with the boy, I want you to train him in melee combat."

Kratos bowed. "It would be my honor."

Zilveren then turned towards Yuan. "I want you to help him with his magic."

"I will do my best." Yuan nodded.

"How....how did you know I have trouble with magic?" Mithos stuttered.

"Your mana is very weak for a half-elf." Zilveren said bluntly. This caused Mithos to blush.

"Lord Zilveren, Mithos has been affected by a Cruxis Crystal and....." Martel started.

"I heard the reports." Zilveren interrupted her. "A dwarf who is an expert with such things should be here tomorrow. In the meantime, we need to get Mithos into shape."

"Lord Zilveren, I have a request." Malachite suddenly spoke up. Zilveren nodded for her continue. "I wish to train Lady Martel."

Yuan raised an eyebrow. "Why the suddenly interest?"

"I feel she has the potential to become a powerful mage with the right training." Malachite stated. "Also, I have no doubt that she would wish to accompany Mithos on his journey."

"Thank you, Lady Malachite." Martel said humbly. "I will do my best not to let you down."

"It would seem you have assemble your team, Zilveren." Ratatosk stated. "However, we are working on a limited amount of time."

"I understand, Lord Ratatosk." Zilveren said, his face becoming trouble. "How long before the tree completely withers?"

Ratatosk was silent for a moment. "By this time next year, the tree will be too far gone to save."

"So, least than a year." Zilveren stated coldly. "About when I have calculated." He then stood up. "Listen well, everything that was heard here is to never to leave this room. Mithos is to remain a secret as long as possible."

"Yes Lord Zilveren." Everyone said.

"I will take my leave then." Ratatosk said as he started to fade. "I shall continue to use my Centurions to keep an eye on things." He then complete vanished.

"Mithos, before you leave with Kratos can I speak with you in private?" Zilveren said as the room began to dissemble.

"Me.......sure." Mithos stuttered as he followed Zilveren from the room.

"I didn't know things were so bad." Martel muttered.

"I was unaware as well." Kratos said. "We humans always assumed that the Kharlan Tree's mana was limitless."

"It hasn't been just the humans." Yuan stated. "We all have a part in this, but we much focus our energies in repairing the current situation."

"Which is why we much get started right away." Malachite said as she walked towards Martel. "Please meet me in the eastern wing in an hour." She then went to join several others in a conversation.

"If you see Mithos, tell him I will be in the court yard." Kratos said.

Yuan nodded. "I will go with you since I need to train him as well."

Martel smiled slightly. "Looks like the real work is just beginning."


	10. Sorcerer’s Ring

**Sorry about the two week break. I was out of town and did not have time time to update. I hope this chapter makes up for the lost weeks. Also, this chapter will officially end the first part of this story. After this everything will move faster and lot more character development will happen. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Sorcerer's Ring

* * *

Mithos followed Zilveren until they reached a building on the far side of the Academy. The halls were empty and they footsteps echoed eerily across the tile floor. They finally reached a staircase that took them into the basement. The room was old and dark, but had several elven' words written on the walls. Mithos was speechless when he looked around. In he center of the strange room was a pillar. Sitting peacefully on top was a red ring with a golden band.

"Tell me Mithos, what motivates you?" Zilveren suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Mithos asked, missing the question.

"Why did you leave your peaceful life in Heimdall and came all the way here?" Zilveren explained in more detailed. "Kratos would not had force you to come here despite whatever threat Johnov gave you. So I what to know, why do you fight?"

Mithos took a few minutes before he answered the question. "Originally, I just wanted to help you. I mean you're the Beschermer. The one who protects the World Tree and thus the entire world."

"You said originally. Have you changed your mind since the journey here?" Zilveren questioned.

"Well.......not really." Mithos stuttered before he continued. "I lived my entire life in Heimdall until a week ago. Although I was treated badly, it was still my home. When I was coming here, I saw a lot of things I didn't like."

Mithos' voice was gradually growing stronger. "The half-elves are treated like trash by the humans, humans killing each other in a pointless war, and people selling each other left and right!" He stopped to take a breath. "I......I don't want to live in world like that."

"And what do you intend to do?" Zilveren pressed. "You are just one person."

"So are you and you're still fighting!" Mithos yelled. "I may not be much now, but I am going to change this world. I will make a world where everyone can live freely and happily, regardless of blood."

Zilveren chuckled dryly. "Sounds like a child's dream."

"I will do it!" Mithos exclaimed. "I will grow stronger and remake this world. For my sister and for all generations."

"So that is the world you strive for. One where everyone can live happily." Zilveren stated softly. "I once had dreams similar to that as well."

"Pardon?" Mithos asked.

"Mithos, if you truly believe the words you just told me, I want you pick up that ring in the center of the room." Zilveren said instead.

"Why?" Mithos asked, not liking where this was leading.

"If are truly are the one who will save our world, then you should be able take it." Zilveren said.

This stunned Mithos. "You never said anything about a test."

"If you truly believe in your ideals, then you should be fine." Zilveren said as he stepped back.

Mithos shallow hard as he slowly approached the pillar. It seemed to have an unearthly light surrounding it. He reached out and pulled back his hand several time, before he finally gained the courage to grabbed the rings. He waited several moments for something to happen, but the room remained silent. He finally moved back, never taken his eyes off the pillar.

"Well done, you have passed." Zilveren stated, a small smile on his face.

Mithos opened his hand to look at the ring. "What is it?"

"It is a Sorcerer's Ring." Zilveren said.

"Sorcerer's Ring?" Mithos asked as he stared closely at it.

"They are rings of unknown origins." Zilveren said. "Not even the elves know how they were created."

"They.........you mean there is more than one of them?" Mithos asked in shock.

Zilveren's eyes seemed to look elsewhere. "Every since this world was born, Sorcerer's Rings have appeared to only a few. Those who are able to touch them are said to be the ones destine to shrine like stars in the world. They must have great inner strength, a strong heart, and their existence are the utmost importance."

"I never knew any of this." Mithos muttered as he stared back down at his ring.

"Because you were able grabbed the ring, that proves that you are the one we have been looking for." Zilveren stated.

Mithos shook his head. "This is all just a little much."

"It is expected for you to be overwhelm." Zilveren said. "We ask you to do so much in such a short amount of time. It is not fair to you, but we live in unfair times."

"I won't let you down, Lord Zilveren." Mithos smiled as he put the Sorcerer's Ring on his right finger. "I will save the Kharlan Tree."

Zilveren smiled. "I have no doubt you will."

"I better find Kratos and get started on my training." Mithos said.

"Allow me." Zilveren said. He held up his hand and closed his eyes. Before Mithos could say anything, he vanished from sight.

The next moment that Mithos blinked, he was outside in some yard with Kratos standing in front of him.

"I see you finally arrive." Kratos said nonchalantly.

Mithos blinked a couple times in confusing. "How did I get out here?"

"I assume Lord Zilveren transported you here." Kratos stated.

"He can do that?" Mithos asked in disbelief.

"Nonetheless, it's time we get training." Kratos said. "I have much to teach you and we have very little time."

"Where is Martel?" Mithos asked as he looked around.

"She is currently with Malachite." Kratos said. "However, you shouldn't worry about her." He grabbed Mithos by his arm and dragged him to a sword rack. The rack was filled with dozen of swords of all shape and sizes.

"Pick one." Kratos ordered.

"You mean a sword?" Mithos asked dumbly.

"The first decision that any warrior must make is the type of weapon they want to use." Kratos explained patiently. "There is various type of blades, but only you can decide which one is right for you."

"How do I decide?" Mithos asked.

"Simply use them all until you find a type you like." Kratos stated.

"Well, I guess I'll start with this one." Mithos said as he picked up a sword that was similar in shape and size to Eric's wakizashi.

Kratos then unsheathed his sword. "Now, attack me with everything you have. There is no point holding back." Mithos nodded nervously and ran blindly at Kratos. He easily dodged the sloppy swing and knocked Mithos off his feet.

"That was pitiful." Kratos said coldly. "Think before you charge." Mithos tried it again, with the same result. After his tenth time eating dirt, Mithos started to learn to watch Kratos' movements. This allowed him dodge Kratos' first attack, but he was blindsided when Kratos hit him with his shield.

"Dang, didn't see that coming." Mithos muttered.

"My sword is not my only weapon." Kratos advise. "Remember, just because it's blunt does not mean it isn't dangerous."

Mithos stood up slowly. "I got that."

"Now, come at me again." Kratos ordered. This went on for another two hours with Mithos being thrown to the ground by Kratos. He was able to catch Kratos off-guard when he released his wings and used them to speed up his attacks. However, the element of surprise quickly faded away and Kratos was continually beating him into the ground, although he actually fought better with his wings. So, Mithos started revolving his attacks around them.

It was close to lunchtime when Kratos called for a break.

"Unlike you, I need to stop to eat." Kratos muttered as he received his bag lunch.

Yuan chose this time to walk into the courtyard. "Kratos, did the kid wear you out already?" Mithos giggled as Kratos glared at Yuan.

"He has a Cruxis Crystal." Kratos said. "I cannot possibly keep up with his stamina."

"Excuses, excuses." Yuan said in a dismissive tone, earning a small snarl from Kratos. This caused Mithos to laugh even harder. It was nice to see someone get under the normally infallible Kratos' nerves.

Kratos stared at Mithos before a mischievous look crossed his face. "Since Mithos is not tired, why don't you train him for awhile?"

Mithos quickly stopped laughing. "Huh?"

Yuan smiled back. "Sure, I can take him off your hands for awhile."

"Come on, Kratos." Mithos said. "Can't you take a joke?"

"You have to train in using your magic." Kratos stated neutrally. "That is something I cannot teach you."

Mithos sighed. "You're so mean."

"Come on, Mithos." Yuan smirked. "Show me what you can do."

Mithos blushed and nodded. "Okay." He began to chant softly under his break while flicking his fingers. When he was finish, he attempted to throw a fireball at Yuan, except it was more of a spark ball. One or two sparks flew out his fingers before they burnt out. There was a long moment of silences before anyone spoke.

"You know, I think you got the easy job, Kratos." Yuan muttered.

It took another three hours of intense training before Mithos was finally able to produce a decent fireball. Although it was only the size of a baseball, it was better than where they started.

"You really have no talent for magic, kid." Yuan stated. "I mean, you should had master the basic by now."

Mithos lowed his head in shame. "I know."

Yuan sighed. "Don't feel bad. I was slow to develop too."

"Really?" Mithos asked.

"It have to do with us having stronger human genes." Yuan stated. "It take us longer to use and develop magic, but it isn't impossible. You just have to practice alot more."

Mithos blushed. "Thanks, Yuan."

"We still have time before sunset." Kratos said. "We can get in a few more hours of practice."

"Oh, have mercy, Kratos." Mithos begged.

"We only have a couple mouths before we must leave." Kratos said sternly. "If you want to be able to make those pacts, you will have to get much stronger." Mithos moaned slighted. "I thought you wanted to be stronger?"

Mithos' eyes snapped opened. "I do."

"Then you must work hard at it." Kratos said. "Having the will to become stronger is only the first step. You must be willing to work hard as well to achieve strength."

"I understand, Kratos." Mithos said as he picked up his sword. "So, lets begin."

They trained well into dinnertime before Kratos finally called it a day. Mithos was sore and was bad need of a bath, but he still wasn't remotely tired or hungry.

Instead of going to the cafeteria with the others, Mithos decided to spend the night in the bathhouse. He was close to turning into a prune before he willed himself out the warm bath and back into the room he shared with Martel.

He was very surprise to see that he had beaten Martel back to the room. He wanted to go look for her, but knew that it was better to wait up. He was finishing off one of his many jigsaws when Martel arrived.

"Mithos, where were you?" Martel asked when she saw him. "I waited for you in the cafeteria."

Martel smiled shyly. "Sorry, I decided to take a bath. I told Kratos and Yuan where I would be."

Martel sighed. "I must have missed them. Lady Malachite kept me pass dinner. Luckily, the dining room is open all day."

"So, your training went well?" Mithos asked.

"It went okay." Martel stated. "I never knew there was so much I didn't know. Lady Malachite is a great magician."

"I am sure you will surpass her." Mithos said in absolute certainty.

"How did your training go?" Martel.

Mithos' face immediately fall at the mention of his training. "Kratos is a slave driver and Yuan isn't much better." This earned a hearty laughed from Martel.

The next morning, Zilveren called in Mithos. When he entered the classroom, Zilveren was standing next to a short man with a long chocolate brown bread and short hair. He wore green overalls and black gloves.

"Mithos, this is Kirk." Zilveren introduced. "He is here to look over your Cruxis Crystal."

Mithos bowed humbly to the dwarf. "Nice to meet you, Kirk."

"Mithos, it is nice to finally me ya." Kirk said as he looked over his neckline. "How long had you had that Cruxis Crystal, lad?"

"A little over a week." Mithos answered.

"What kind of symptoms have ya been having?" He questioned further.

"I.......I haven't been able to sleep or eat lately." Mithos answered shyly. "I also don't feel as much as I use to."

"Haven't you gained some benefits?" Kirk asked.

Mithos thought about this for a second. "Well, I do feel stronger and I can see and hear better."

"Looks like he have the common symptoms." Zilveren stated.

Kirk nodded. "No doubt about it."

"What.........what's wrong with me." Mithos asked slightly panic. "It isn't bad, right?"

"Its not bad, it's just the negative effects of the Cruxis Crystal." Kirk said.

"What you are suffering from Mithos is known as Cruxis Intoxicate." Zilveren stated. "It is the effect the crystal have when a Key Crest is not controlling it. If left alone, your conscious will eventually be sucked into the crystal."

Mithos' eyes became as wide as saucers. "What!?"

"Don't worry lad, I will have a Key Crest for ya by the end of the day." Kirk said.

"What do I do until then?" Mithos asked.

"You should go about your day for now." Zilveren advised. "By the time you finish training the Key Crest should be ready."

Mithos sighed in relief. "Thank you, Lord Zilveren."

"I will see ya in the dining room later tonight then." Kirk said. Mithos bowed again to the duo before he left to find Kratos. Much like yesterday, he trained with Kratos until lunch and then practiced his magic with Yuan. After he finished with Yuan, it was back with Kratos again.

Mithos had once again taken a long bath before he went to meet Kirk again. Kirk was relaxing in the dining room when he saw Mithos.

"Good evening, lad. Been waiting for ya for awhile." Kirk greeted.

"Sorry, I had to wash." Mithos said meekly.

"Not a problem." Kirk said. "Anyway, your Key Crest is completed." He handed Mithos a bracelet.

"This looks like a common bracelet." Mithos said as he took the jewelry.

"It may look that way, but it isn't." Kirk said. "It's a special bracelet made from a rare metal. Take good care of it or you will get sick again."

"Will I lose all of my powers if I put this on?" Mithos asked.

"Nay, you still keep your senses and your strength, but you will be able to sleep and eat again." Kirk explained. "Although, you may not eat or sleep as much as you use to."

"I guess that's fair." Mithos put the bracelet on, but felt no immediately change.

Kirk laughed heartily at Mithos' reaction. "It won't happen that fast. The effects will be gradual."

Mithos smiled. "Thank you for you help."

"No problem, lad." Kirk grinned. "Just take care of yourself."

"I will, thanks again." Mithos said as he left to go to his room. He once again beat Martel back so he decided to look out the window and count the stars until she got back. He didn't know when it happened, but he slowly drifted off to sleep for the first time in days.

Mithos was once again floating in fog as he allowed himself to relax.

"_So, you have return?_" The strange voice said.

Mithos open his eyes to see the same golden eyes staring back at him. "What do you want?"

"_Is that anyway to treat the person who has given you so much power?_" The voice teased. "_How easily you forget._"

"You're the one who made me sick!" Mithos accused.

The voice laughed. "_Did you really think such power didn't have a price? How naive."_

"I don't want to hear this." Mithos muttered.

"_You think you are so special because you were chosen by the Sorcerer's Ring._" The voice mocked. "_The ring can only see your latent potential. It does not automatically make you born for greatness._"

That got Mithos' attention. "How do you know about that?"

"_I see everything you see, young Mithos_." The voice purred. "_There have been many who where chosen by the Sorcerer's Ring who has amounted to nothing. Lets see if you turn out differently from the trash._"

Martel sneered angrily. "I will amount something and change this world!"

"_You have become stronger, but you will to become much stronger to be of any use_." The voice stated coldly.

"Used to who!?" Mithos asked. "You mean Lord Zilveren?"

The voice laughed again. "_Until we meet again, Mithos._"

Mithos was startled awake and shot up from bed. He didn't remember ever climbing into bed, but Mithos knew who had put him there when he saw Martel sleeping peaceful in the other bed. Thankfully, his nightmare didn't wake her.

However, he wasn't sure if it was a nightmare or was it real. The voice even now continued to hunt him. Although, the voice now has an element of familiarity this time that was never there before. Who ever it was had a sadist way of helping him.

Mithos quickly decided that he wasn't getting anymore sleep this night.


	11. Maxwell

**Thanks for all the support so far, but more reviews are always welcome. This is ****officially**** the start of the second half and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Also, I would like to thank Lupanari for reminding me to give credit to wonder-chef and his amazing story, "The Best of Friends". Yuan and Kratos' story is loosely base on this fanfic and it is recommend to read if you are a fan of these two.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Maxwell

* * *

The month flew by quickly for Mithos and the nightmares were all but forgotten. Although he had regained his ability to get tire, Kratos and Yuan still had no mercy on him in training. From sunrise to sunset, Mithos was worked to death by the two.

Training with Kratos was more of a drill of survival than practice. Kratos had no qualms in beating Mithos within an inch of his life. Hurt or not, Kratos continued to push him. The one time he did complained about his injuries, Kratos taught him the hard way that it could be must worst.

"An enemy doesn't care if you are hurt or injure." Kratos lectured constantly.

It got so bad one time that Martel actually had to heal him because of several deep lacerations all over his body. Martel had given Kratos a serious earful for the bodily harm, which ended with Kratos nursing a melon size lump on his head. Since that day, Martel had personally overseen his training while she was trained by Malachite.

Although Yuan wasn't nearly as strict as Kratos, he still worked him hard to improve his magic. Martel also gave him advised when he practiced with Yuan, causing the two to become quite close. Closer than Mithos personally liked.

It was nearly six weeks later that Mithos saw Zilveren again. He oversaw one of his training sessions before he finally approached the young summoners.

"I see you have greatly improve, Mithos." Zilveren praised.

Mithos blushed slightly. "Thank you, sir."

"There is still much for him to learn." Kratos said as he cleaned his sword.

"Nonetheless, I think it's time to test young Mithos' skills." Zilveren stated. Mithos gave him a confuse look. "Come and see me tomorrow in my office."

Mithos bowed. "I will, sir."

Zilveren nodded to Kratos. "Keep us the good work." He stated as he once again left.

"I wonder what kind of test he has in mind?" Mithos asked himself.

"Regardless, it's time for you to go to Yuan." Kratos said. "Since Lord Zilveren wants to see you tomorrow, we will skip afternoon training for today."

Mithos quickly brighten up. "Thanks, Kratos."

Kratos then gave him an evil smirk. "I'll just work you twice as hard tomorrow."

Mithos sighed. "Should have known there was a catch." He muttered as he went to find Yuan. He found him on the other side of the school with Martel. Curiously, Malachite was nowhere in sight. The two were whispering something to each other when they saw Mithos.

"Oh, it's that time already?" Yuan asked pleasantly.

Mithos frown. "Yeah. Where's Malachite?"

"We ended early today." Martel said. "I was heading to watch you and Kratos when I ran into Yuan."

Martel's eyes narrowed. "Oh really."

"He was telling me how he met Kratos." Yuan said.

Mithos' face softens. "Now that you mention it, Kratos did talk about a half-elf he had for a friend."

Yuan laughed. "What, you didn't put two and two together?" Mithos scowled at Yuan. "But yeah, I knew Kratos ever since we were teenagers."

"How did you meet?" Mithos asked, losing his anger.

Yuan sighed. "It wasn't under the best circumstances. I was capture and sold as a slave to his family."

"WHAT!?" Mithos yelled in horror.

"It isn't anything to yelled about." Yuan said as he rubbed his ears. "Anyway, I given to Kratos to be his personal butler or something, I can't really remember."

"How did you become friends with someone who was suppose to be your master?" Mithos questioned further.

"It didn't happen over night." Yuan said, his voice becoming hard. "We had a neutral dislike of each other for a long time. I even went as far as to have some of the other slaves in the household beat him up."

"What.....beat up a guy like Kratos?" Mithos said surprise.

Yuan laughed humorlessly. "Kratos wasn't always the warrior god that you know him as. He was actually quite a wimp back in the day."

Mithos shook his head in disbelief. "Kratos, no way."

Yuan's face began solemn. "However, my prank got out of hand and Kratos was almost beating to death. I was able to break apart the mob and carry him back home. The guy was in a coma for a week."

"That's horrible." Mithos muttered.

"Tell me about it." Yuan stated in deep shame. "Kratos' farther was furious and was ready to lynch anyone responsible. When Kratos woke up, however, he wouldn't tell anyone who did it. I thought it was because he was afraid, but I later learned that Kratos didn't want me and the others to be kill. Since that day, we slowly became friends."

"So everything worked out." Mithos smiled.

"As well as it could, I suppose." Yuan shrugged.

"Yuan, you mention Kratos' father many times, but you never told us a thing about him." Martel, who had remained silent, finally spoke. "What kind of man is he?"

"I....rather not say." Yuan muttered. "It's Kratos' old man, so you will have to ask him."

Martel frowned. "Kratos doesn't seem to like to talk about his past."

Not liking the change in Martel's mood, Mithos decided to change the subject. "Yuan, how were you captured into the slavery? Was your town raided?"

"No, I was actually captured on the battlefield." Yuan stated absently.

"You fought in the war!?" Mithos asked in surprise. "I thought half-elves couldn't join the army."

"They can." Yuan said. "My town was attack by the Tethe'allan and my mother was killed in the attack. I wanted to get even with the bastards and I joined the army the next day. About two years in, my unit was caught off-guard by a surprise attack and we were force to surrender. Me and several others were sold off not long after that."

Martel grew sad again. "So like us, you have no family."

"I wouldn't say that." Yuan began to smile again. "Kratos is like a brother to me and I have many friends here. I also have one blood family member left alive."

"Really, who?" Mithos asked.

"Anyway, we should get to your training." Yuan suddenly said. "We wasted enough time with talk."

"You just don't want to tell us." Mithos pouted, causing Martel to giggle.

The day went by quickly after that as Yuan plummeted poor Mithos. His magic had improved, but enough to keep Yuan from throwing a fireball down his throat. Not even Martel's encouragement could heal his bruise pride.

The next, Mithos was sitting in Zilveren's offices waiting for the elf to arrive. He was so nervous about his test that he had skipped breakfast and came straight here. He knew that Martel wouldn't be please and would make sure he ate an extra large lunch. He waited about twenty minutes before Zilveren finally walked in.

"You're in earlier than I expected." Zilveren said, although he didn't look too surprise.

"I am curious to see this test you mention." Mithos answered truthfully.

Zilveren smiled. "Very good. Come with me." Mithos quickly followed the older man out. Like before, they went through many hallways before they entered a room that looked like an empty gym.

"This room should do nicely." Zilveren stated.

Mithos became nervous. "For what?"

"Come forward, Maxwell!" Zilveren yelled instead. With a bright flash of light, an old man riding a clear ball appeared in front of them. He wore a long white rode and a purple hate. In his hand was a long golden staff with a large pinkish orb in the middle.

"Zilveren, it has been awhile." The man said in a slightly raspy voice. Mithos was speechless by the new arrival. First Ratatosk and now Maxwell. Lord Zilveren was indeed well connected.

"Mithos, this is the Ancient Ruler of the Elements, Maxwell." Zilveren introduced. "Maxwell, this is Mithos, our summoner."

Maxwell gave Mithos a critical look. "A little smaller than I expected, but I can feel his power."

Mithos finally found his voice. "It's a honor to meet you, Lord Maxwell."

"Oh, drop the titles and just call me Maxwell." He snorted. "Makes me feel old when anyone calls me lord." Mithos decided it was best not to comment.

"Mithos, I want you to make a pact with Maxwell." Zilveren said.

"What......I can't make a pact with him!" Mithos stated in horror.

"Normally, Maxwell would only make a pact with those who has defeated all the Spirits of the Elements. But, we decided to make an exception for you." Zilveren explained. "Since it is important for you to be able to form the pact on your first attempt, Maxwell will be your first opponent. If you can defeat him, you should have no problems with the other eight."

"You....you can't be serious?" Mithos muttered.

Maxwell chuckled. "Don't worry young man. I will stop just short of killing you."

"Well, that comforting." Mithos said sarcastically.

Zilveren went in front of Mithos and handed him eight different color rings. They were all made out of different gems. "These are the pact rings. You must wear one in order to activate the pact. Each spirit is represented by a different gem."

Mithos took the rings and looked them over. "Which one is Maxwell's?"

"Since Maxwell is the Ruler of Elements, he is represented by all the rings." Zilveren stated.

"I think I understand." Mithos said as he pocketed the rings. Zilveren walked back towards the door stood several feet from the two.

"Take out your weapon Mithos and let us begin." Maxwell ordered. Mithos nodded and unsheathed his broad sword. After the first week of training, Kratos said they he would be better suited to using a two-hand weapon instead of a small sword. H wasn't quite sure how he came to that conclusion, but he decided best not to question it.

As soon as his weapon was out, Maxwell wasted no time in attacking him by charging him with his ball, catching him off-guard. Mithos quickly dodge and began to chant a spell. When he finished a jet of water rushed towards Maxwell, hitting him dead on.

Maxwell laughed. "It will take more than a drip of water to beat me." He started his on spell and within seconds, large fireballs began to rain from the sky. Mithos grasp in fear as he attempted to dodge the flaming stones. One of them landed a few feet away from him and threw him to the floor.

"Damn." Mithos cursed, pulling himself off the floor.

"Not doing so well there, sonny." Maxwell stated as he casually hovered above Mithos.

"I'm not done yet!" Mithos proclaimed as he released his wings. He then began float several feet from the ground.

"Now things are getting interesting." Maxwell said with a wide smile. Mithos flew up and attempted to thrust his sword into Maxwell's gut, but the old man had moved out of the way before he reached him.

"Too slow." He mocked as he hit Mithos with the staff he always carried. Mithos swung widely at the summon spirit, but all his attacks were easily parried.

Mithos let another curse under his breath and began to chant another spell. This time a several blades of wind flew at Maxwell, catching his by surprise. Mithos smiled in triumph and moved in for the finishing blew.

Maxwell had other plans and released another meteoroid showers on the boy. Since he was slower dodging in the area, he was hit dead on by the attack this time and plummet unceremoniously to the ground. His wings disappeared as he moaned in pain.

"Well, I think this fight is over." Maxwell said as he settled down. "Nice try, kid."

Mithos painfully got back up as he face the summon spirit. "I was no match for you at all."

"I was not expecting you to win against Maxwell, Mithos." Zilveren said, never moving from his place by the door. "This was simply a test to see how well you would do against a summon spirit."

"And I failed with flying colors." Mithos muttered in shame.

"You did well for someone who has not even picked up a weapon until this last couple of week." Zilveren stated. "However, this shows you still have long way to go."

Maxwell nodded. "Challenge me anytime you're ready." He then disappeared.

"I will be sure to beat him next time." Mithos vowed.

Zilveren smiled in approval. "I am sure you will, Mithos."

That remained Mithos' motivation for the rest of his training. He no longer complained when Kratos and Yuan worked him. In fact, he would push them to train him nonstop everyday. Martel was not happy by this and tried several times to get him to cooldown his training schedule.

"I have to get stronger." Mithos said with absolute convention. "Everyone is depending on me."

"You're no good to anyone dead!" Martel shot back.

"I'll be fine, Martel." Mithos gave him an innocent smile. "If I get hurt, you can always heal me."

Martel sighed in defeat and then smiled. "You're hopeless."

By the end of the next month, Mithos attempted to challenge Maxwell again. This attempt, however, also ended in failure.

"You're doing better." Zilveren stated. "It took Maxwell an extra five minutes to beat you this time." This caused Mithos to moaned in frustration.

The seasons gradually changed from the cool spring to the blistering summer. The hotter weather did no favors for Martel's hair, which dried it out like a tumble brush. It made her hair a nightmare to comb. Thankfully, Malachite had a couple of oils to help her and Mithos was never too busy to help brush her hair. It actually gave the siblings some much needed quality time together.

Although Mithos wasn't as sensitive to the weather, the humid nights made it nearly impossible for him to sleep comfortable for no than a couple of hours. Martel came to his rescue by singing him several lullabies and other smoothing songs. It also helped him to relax after a hard day's work.

Some time during the summer, Yuan and Martel also started to get closer. It started with short talks and walks, but it slowly evolved to dinners out and them disappearing for long periods of times, much to Mithos' eternal annoyance. Kratos actually laughed at him when he voiced his concerns.

"Yuan was always the womanizer." Kratos would always say when the subject was brought up.

All through the summer, Mithos challenged Maxwell. Although he last longer each time, Maxwell was always victorious. Mithos was quite frustrated by the whole thing when he exploded in front of Zilveren.

"You didn't think the Ruler of Elements would be so easily defeated?" Zilveren asked once Mithos calmed down.

"I....I'm sorry." Mithos whispered. "I just can't seem to beat him."

"Things are taken longer than expected." Zilveren said. "Perhaps it's time for you to take the next step in your training."

"What do you mean?" Mithos asked.

"Come and meet me in the gym after you finish your morning training with Kratos." Zilveren stated as he went to attend to other business.

As promise the next day, Mithos was standing in the gym where Maxwell and him had been doing battle.

"Mithos, I am about to show you something that no one else knows." Zilveren stated. He was facing the young boy with his arms cross. "What you are able to see must never leave this room."

"I promise, Lord Zilveren." Mithos swore. Zilveren closed his eyes and two huge wings suddenly appeared from his back. His wings, however, were gold and orange instead of the rainbow color of Mithos' wings. His wings were also more shape like a bird's and were a longer than Mithos'.

"You....you have wings." Mithos stuttered. "That's means...."

"Indeed, I too have been gifted with a Cruxis Crystal." Zilveren finished.

Mithos stared at the wings for a moment longer. "Why don't you want anyone to know?"

"Cruxis Crystals are not widely accepted among elves." Zilveren stated. "I, however, see them as being a crucial part in ending this war. But, it is overall easier to hide it."

"Why are you telling me this?" Mithos asked.

"How much do you really know about Cruxis Crystals?" Zilveren asked instead.

"Kratos told me that they increase a person's fighting and survival potential to their maximum limit." Mithos said.

"That is true, but that is mostly the definition for an exsphere." Zilveren stated. "A Cruxis Crystal is far more than that."

"Really?" Mithos asked in interest.

"A Cruxis Crystal also gives its owner powers that elves have called abnormal." Zilveren explained. "It is often called the angel's curse among them."

"Angel's curse?" Mithos said in confusing. "You mean the ancient fairy folks who supposedly came from the heavens? I thought they were just a story."

"It is just a story, no one knows if it is true." Zilveren said. "But, the legend goes that the original Cruxis Crystal was the crystallize soul of a fallen angel. When one uses a Cruxis Crystal, they gain that angel's powers and abilities but lose their humanity. The elves believe that all manmade Cruxis Crystals are based on this angel. At least, that is how the tale goes."

"Do you believe in the legend?" Mithos asked, more than a little creep out.

Zilveren chuckled dryly. "Not really, but it makes a good story. Anyway, if mastered, the Cruxis Crystal will give you great power. I want you to learn to master your Cruxis Crystal."

"How long will that take?" Mithos asked worriedly.

"It depends largely on the person, but it should give you the edge on Maxwell." Zilveren said. "Anyway, release your wings, Mithos." He quickly did what he told and freed his wings.

"We will start with one of the most powerful moves bless by the Cruxis Crystal." Zilveren informed.

"What, don't I need to work on the basics first?" Mithos asked in surprise.

"Against an opponent like the summon spirits, it is pointless to use basic moves." Zilveren stated. "If you want to beat them, you must use advance skills or you are just wasting your time. Now, let us begin."

They spent the entire early afternoon practicing. Learning to use the Cruxis Crystal in such a strange way was new and difficult at first, but Mithos found it easier than using his own magic. After almost three hours of training, Zilveren put an end to the session.

"For now on instead of training with Yuan, you will come down here to train with me." Zilveren stated.

Mithos bowed humbly. "Yes sir."

Another month passed since that day and the summer was slowly cooled into an early autumn. Yuan wasn't too disappointed with the change in his schedule since he got to spend more time with Martel. It seemed everytime Mithos turned around now, he saw Yuan flirting with his sister. It was really getting irritating. He even started to send her flowers, candies, and other junk. To make it worst, Martel enjoyed the attention. He was going to have to do something about Yuan before this got too out of hand.

On the bright side, him and Kratos were getting closer. Although Kratos still beat him senseless, he was starting to relax more around him and even make jokes at his expense. He even started to drop more hints about his home life, although they were all just vague sentences or statements.

When the month ended, Mithos was ready to challenge Maxwell once again. As was the custom by now, Zilveren summoned Maxwell to the gym.

"Oh, back for more already?" Maxwell said in good nature.

Mithos smile cockily. "This time, I'm going to win."

Maxwell chuckled. "You said that the last two times and we know how that ended."

"This time, I will be you!" Mithos exclaimed as he unsheathed his sword. His wings flared to life as he face the summon spirit.

"Then lets us begin!" Maxwell exclaimed as he did his signature meteoroid attack. Mithos was ready for this and gracefully dodge each of the fallen rocks. He performed a double Demon Fang to caught Maxwell off-guard. Maxwell floated out of the way and caused a tidal wave of water in the middle of the room.

Mithos flow out of the way and began his own chant. "_Light of redemption that guides us to day break, listen to my voice. Holy prayers will be spoken for all eternity. Now, let there be light!_ Grand Cross!"

Without warning, Maxwell was thrown upwards towards a cross of light. When he touched it, the light exploded in his face, causing Mithos to turn away. His wings vanished and tremble to the floor in exhausting.

"Not bad." Maxwell praised. "I see you have been taken some lessons from Zilveren."

"Dang, it didn't take him down." Mithos muttered.

Maxwell floated over the boy. "Looks like you used everything in that attack. Too bad for you."

Mithos smirked. "Not quite everything." He then trusted his sword hard into Maxwell's orb. A cycle of mana surrounded the sword as it drilled into the sphere. It shattered on impact, causing Maxwell to tremble ungracefully to the floor.

"Now, one more time." Mithos released his wings one last time and chanted the spell for the Grand Cross. Maxwell had no time to react as he was once again flung upwards into the cross of light. Mithos didn't see the conclusion as he collapsed the ground and blanked out.

Mithos was jerked awake as Zilveren slapped his across the cheek.

"Raise Mithos, the battle has been decided." Zilveren stated to the woozy boy.

It took Mithos a few minutes to clear his head before he could speak. "I failed again, right." He sighed.

"No, you passed." Maxwell said. His floating sphere had somehow rematerialized. "I admit my defeat to you."

Mithos was speechless for a moment. "But.....but didn't I passed out?"

"It doesn't matter." Maxwell said firmly. "With the last ouch of your strength, you have vanquished me. Now, speak the vow which you have rightfully earned."

Mithos dumbly stood up before he spoke again. "Vow?"

"To complete the pact with a summon spirit, the summoner must make a vow." Zilveren explained. "A vow is a contract between the summoner and the summon spirit. If it is ever broken, then the contract will become void and you will lose your ability to summon that spirit."

"Oh." Mithos said numbly as he thought about his vow. "I swear to do everything within my power to save the Great Kharlan Tree and return order to the world."

Maxwell nodded in acknowledgment. "Done. Use my powers well, Mithos." He said as he disappeared.

"Well done, Mithos." Zilveren smiled. "You succeeded in making your first pact."


	12. Birthday

**Thank you for the feedback so far, but more reviews are always welcome so please drop a few. This chapter is not as fast-pace as the last one, but this is one of my favorite chapters that I have written so far so I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Birthday

* * *

In the last couple of months, Martel had really learned to love the city of Kriton. Unlike the stoic environment of Heimdall, everyone seemed livelier. Granted, these people still sought knowledge much like the elves, but they didn't pursued their entire lives to it. Also, the company was a huge improvement.

"Is everything to your liking?" Yuan asked as he place his arm around here shoulders.

"Yes, thank you for taking me shopping." Martel said.

"No problem." Yuan shrugged. "Besides, you will need some warmer clothes for the cooler weather."

"I also need to shop for some new clothes for Mithos." Martel said. "He torn through or out grown all his old ones."

Yuan chuckled in good nature as he pulled his arm away from Martel. "The boy can do his own shopping. Today is you day." His smile grew wider. "Besides, someone has a birthday tomorrow."

Martel blushed. "It isn't a big deal."

"Please, you only turn twenty once." Yuan said.

Martel blushed. "In Heimdall, my birthday was never celebrated. Mithos would always give me a present, though."

"Well, you aren't in Heimdall anymore." Yuan smiled. "Around here, your day of birth holds special meaning, especially for me."

"Can you go one day without flirting, Yuan?" Martel giggled.

"When I am in your presents, I cannot seem to help it." Yuan said, half-joking.

Martel shook her head in defeat. "You're too much."

"MARTEL!!!" A voice yelled throughout the market. Martel and Yuan turned around to see Mithos running at them a full speed.

"Mithos?" Martel called as Mithos threw himself into her arms. "Is something wrong?" Mithos began to laugh like a madman, worrying both Martel and Yuan.

"I did it!" Mithos finally exclaimed. "I made a pact with Maxwell."

"Really, congratulation Mithos!" Martel praised as she picked up Mithos.

Yuan patted Mithos' shoulder. "Good job, kid. Maxwell is one of the most powerful summon spirits."

"I knew you could do it." Martel continued to eulogize. "You just had to keep working at it."

Mithos nodded. "Well, I owe alot to Kratos and Lord Zilveren. Without their training, I would have never won."

"What about me?" Yuan asked sounding slightly hurt.

"Your training was no help at all." Mithos said in a deadpan voice.

"Mithos!" Martel quickly scolded.

Yuan, however, laughed in good nature. "Man, that's cold, kid."

"In any case, this is a time to celebrate." Martel said as she put Mithos down.

"We can do it tomorrow." Yuan stated. "We can have a double party."

Mithos recoiled in surprise. "Oh crap, I forgot tomorrow was you birthday, Martel."

"You've been busy." Martel smiled. "It's okay if you don't get me anything."

"That won't do!" Mithos exclaimed. "It's bad enough I forgot in the first place. It's even worst not to even try to get you anything."

Martel began to laugh. "Well, I better go then so you can go shopping without me hovering above you." She then turned to Yuan. "I will see you later tonight, Yuan." She then began her track back towards the Academy.

Mithos' shoulders noticeably slump. "How can I find a present in less then a day?"

Yuan lightly patted his back. "Don't worry, kid. I am the master of last minute shopping. Especially for women."

"You're willing to help me?" Mithos asked skeptically.

"Sure, if it makes Martel happy." Yuan said nonchalantly.

"Fair enough." Mithos stated. "Where do we start?"

After nearly two hours of window-shopping, Mithos finally found gift that he was satisfied with. It was a cute tiara with gold leaves trimmings embedded on it. It also had a small heart in the middle. Unfortunately for Mithos, the shopkeeper didn't take elven's coins. So, Yuan was force to pay for the gift for Mithos.

"Sorry, I will pay you back with gald." Mithos muttered as he carried the gift back to the Academy. It was already gift-wrap thanks to Yuan paying the extra money. Mithos had given Yuan all of his elven's coins to help pay him back, although he knew they were worth dirt outside of Heimdall.

"No problems." Yuan stated. "That shop keeping was being a jerk. He didn't even offer an exchange rate."

"Did you get Martel anything?" Mithos asked.

Yuan smiled and winked at him. "I got her something days ago."

"What is it?" Mithos questioned.

"No way I'll tell you." Yuan stated smugly. "You might spill it to Martel."

Mithos snorted in annoyance. "You're just being a jerk." This caused Yuan to chuckled. He loved messing with the boy. It was almost hard to believe that he was related to Martel, who was slow to anger and upset.

That night, Mithos was once again called into Zilveren's office. Zilveren was sitting comfortably in his office chair when Mithos walked in.

"Good evening, Mithos. I am glad you could come on such short notice." Zilveren greeted.

"What can I do for you, Lord Zilveren?" Mithos asked.

"I like to first once again congratulate you on your pact with Maxwell and tell about your next pact." Zilveren stated.

"My next pact?" Mithos questioned.

"Since we are so short on time, I will grant you and your comrades permission to use Rheiards." Zilveren said. "However, the problem is that the world's mana supple is critically low, which makes the Rheiards a liability to use."

Mithos had heard about the Rheiards from Kratos. "But, we can still use them?" He asked.

"After much research, we have found a way to use the Rheiards without straining the mana supply." Zilveren said. "You are to go to the shrine of Centurion Tonitrus and form a pact with Volt."

Mithos tilted his head. "Ratatosk's Centurions are related to the Summon Spirits of the Elements?"

"No, they only share similar elements." Zilveren corrected. "However, they both dwell in places with a high concretion of mana of their respected element. Since Tonitrus is the Centurion of Lightning, his shrine should also attract Volt."

Mithos nodded. "It makes logical sense."

"With the power of Volt's lightning you should be able to power the Rheiards." Zilveren stated. "You are to leave for the shrine the day after tomorrow."

"The day after tomorrow?" Mithos questioned in surprise.

Zilveren suddenly smiled. "I wouldn't want to ruin the party for Martel. Lady Malachite and Yuan have been putting a lot of work into her party."

Mithos also smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"We all must have fun while we can." Zilveren became solemn again. "I fear we may not have anymore for a long time."

Mithos gave an awkward bowed. "I hope you will join us."

"I will try, but if I don't, I wish you a good time." Zilveren stated, a smile reappearing on his face. "You are dismiss."

Martel woke fairly late in the morning, something she usually never do. Perhaps she was finally worn out from all the training she has been doing. Although she really appreciated of all the hard work that Malachite had been putting her through, it felt good to finally relax for the day. Although compare to Mithos, she been having a far easier time. She really had to do something nice for him.

"Happy birthday, sis!" Mithos proclaimed as he walked in with a tray of food.

Martel smiled at her brother. "I can't believe you actually remember."

"Like I'll forget your annual birthday breakfast." Mithos said. "And like always, I made it myself."

"They let you in the kitchen?" Martel asked.

Mithos looked down in embarrassment. "Not at first, but Yuan gave me permission when he found out what I was doing."

"That man really is a sweetheart." Martel said, her face turning red.

"Anyway, here are all of your favorites." Mithos' happy mood quickly returning. "Cooked as you liked it too." He sat the tray down on Martel's lap. It was the classic eggs and bacon arranged into a smiley face. It had some originality that the toasts were shaped into a hat.

"It looks better than normal." Martel said as she picked up her fork.

"Take you time, Lord Zilveren gave us the whole day off." Mithos said as he sat on her bed. "Which means no training by that slave driver, Kratos."

"You love Kratos." Martel teased. "Besides, you have become have become very strong thanks to him. Although, he could had gone gentler on you."

Mithos sighed. "Tell me about it. And his boyfriend wasn't must better."

Martel looked confuse. "Boyfriend? I didn't know that Kratos was......" She stopped herself. "Oh, you meant Yuan." Mithos busted out laughing.

Breakfast was over fast and the siblings decided to go out on the town. Since Mithos had been training nearly nonstop since their arrival, he didn't have the chance to have the grand tour. Martel took him around the market and eventually the highlight of Kriton, the library.

Mithos was in heaven as he scanned over shelves and shelves of books. He wasn't allowed in the Heimdall's archives, so he never had the opportunity to read any book he wanted. He poured over fiction, nonfiction, and history books with the vigor of a starving man. Martel was a little more modest and took only one book at a time.

After about three and a half hours, it was time for them to leave. Mithos didn't want to leave without his precious books so Martel had him sign up for a library card. At first, they didn't want to give him one because he was a half-elf, but Martel simply dropped Zilveren's name and they were quickly willing to give him a card. When they left, Mithos had several bags filled with books.

"Stupid humans." Mithos muttered.

"Mithos don't say things like that." Martel scolded.

"Like the elves in Heimdall, they didn't want me to borrow any books." Mithos continued. "Why do people treat us like trash?"

Martel's eyes became downcast. "I don't know. I guess some people just don't like those who are different."

"It's not like we ask to be born like this." Mithos said.

"Stop that." Martel said firmly, startling Mithos. "There is nothing wrong with the way we were born. We are who we are and we should take pride in that."

Mithos sighed. "I know. It's just so hard at times."

"When this was is over, I am sure things will get better." Martel said before she began to smile again. "Afterall, you're going to be a great hero."

Mithos blushed in embarrassment. "Martel."

They reached the Academy about an hour later and Mithos suggested they go into the cafeteria for an early dinner. When they walked in, however, the room was completely dark.

"Is they something wrong with the lights?" Martel asked as she looked around. Suddenly, the lights were turn on and several people stood by a long table.

"Happy birthday, Martel!" Yuan yelled to the surprise girl. Noishe was also there by his master and was squawking happily.

"What......what?" Martel stuttered.

Mithos began to laugh. "This is your birthday party, Martel."

Martel was near tears. "I.....I never had a birthday party before."

"That is a great injustice that must be rectify." Gem said as he walked up to the siblings.

"Gem, you made it too." Martel said happily.

"Of course." Gem smiled. "I wouldn't had missed it for the world."

"Is Eric here?" She asked as she looked around.

Gem puffed his cheeks. "The party pooper couldn't make it, but did send you a gift. I am afraid I will have to head out too in a couple of hours."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Martel frowned.

"There is no point about being sad about the future." Malachite said as she pushed Martel to her place at the table. "This is a celebration of now."

"Yeah!" Mithos agreed as he sat next to Martel at the table.

Yuan clapped his hands. "Bring out the booze." Several waiters came out and poured the guest several drinks, including Mithos.

"He isn't old enough drank." Martel scolded as Mithos took a sip of his wine.

Malachite waved her hand at Martel, dismissing her worries. "It is only one. It shouldn't be enough to get him drunk."

"Unless he's a light weight." Yuan teased, taking his own sip. Mithos stuck his tongue at him and he continued to drink.

"Yuan is just mad because he can't hold his own alcohol." Kratos stated with a hint of mischief in his voice. Apparently, he didn't care for he light wine and was drinking a glass of rum.

"Hey, not everyone can drink a gallon of alcohol without getting wasted. Unlike some freaks." Yuan countered.

"He can drink that much?" Mithos asked in awe.

"He drinks like a fish." Yuan said in a deadpan voice.

Mithos looked up to his teacher. "Can you teach me to do that?"

"Not until you're older." Martel warned.

"As strict as ever, Martel." Gem laughed.

After about an hour of eating and drinking, it was time for the gifts. Mithos insisted on being the first and gave his sister the tiara he bought her in the market place.

"Oh, it's beautiful, Mithos." Martel said happily as she put it on. "I'll wear it everyday."

"That is a nice gift." Malachite complimented. "I can tell it came straight from your heart."

"And my wallet." Yuan muttered under his breath. Mithos glared at Yuan from the corner of his eyes.

"I guess I'll go next. This gift is from both me and Eric" Gem said as he handed Martel a large flat box. "We weren't sure what you would like, so I hope you enjoy it."

Martel slowly unwrapped the paper and gasp. "It's chocolate."

"Not just any chocolate." Gem corrected. "This is chocolate straight from Terrako. The Monarchies of the Sylvarant Dynasty themselves specially orders this kind."

"How were you able to obtain them?" Kratos asked. "You didn't actually go to the capital, didn't you?"

Gem chuckled. "Let just say that Eric has some really good connections."

"You're in for a treat." Yuan said. "Sylvarant makes the world's best chocolate."

"Thank you, Gem." Martel smiled. "And say thank you to Eric for me."

"Who's next?" Mithos asked. Kratos then casually dropped his gift on the table in front of Martel.

"Oh Kratos, you didn't have to get me anything." Martel said as she unwrapped the present.

"Don't encourage him." Yuan teased.

When she finished opening the present, she pulled out a large book. "The History of Tethe'alla, I was looking for this in the library." Martel said as she flipped over the pages. "How did you know?"

Kratos glanced in Yuan's direction. "A friend told me."

"Cool, can I read it once you're finish?" Mithos asked excitedly.

"You sure can." Martel smiled.

"Well, might as well get my gift out the way." Yuan smiled as he place a box in Martel's hands.

"I wonder what kind of gift you would give me." Martel said as she open the box. She was silent for a moment as she looked over the object in surprise. "Is this...."

"A Linkite Flute." Yuan finished for her. "One of the few created in the entire world."

Gem blinked in surprise. "I thought the Linkite Tree was extinct."

"There are few still in the world." Yuan shrugged.

"Yuan, how could you even afford something like this?" Malachite asked. "Buying a Linkite Flute is very expensive."

Yuan gave Malachite a mysterious smile. "My brother helped me."

"Your brother?" Mithos asked in disbelief.

"Thank you Yuan, I will always treasure it." Martel said. She was actually near tears.

Yuan gave a sad smile. "You told me how you always wanted one ever since your mother........anyway I am glad you like it."

"I also have a gift for you, Martel." Malachite suddenly spoke up, attempting to lighten the mood again. Unlike the others, Malachite went to the corner of the room and pulled a long wooden staff with a beautiful pearl crystal on the top. It was in the shape of a crescent moon.

"Malachite!" Martel said in awe as the staff was handed to her.

"This a special staff handed down by the great elven mages." Malachite explained. "I want you to have the honors of being the first half-elf to wield it."

Martel gracefully took the staff. "I am the one honored, Lady Malachite."

"What you have achieve has surpassed any elf." Malachite smiled. "I am certain you will put it to good use."

"Well, that seems to be all of the gifts." Gem said.

"There is still one more." A deep voice said. Everyone turned around to see Zilveren walking towards the group."

"Zilveren, you made it." Yuan said with a smile. "A little late granted, but here nonetheless."

Zilveren smiled. "But, I came just in time to give Martel her gift. I greatly hope it will help you on your journey." He handed Martel a small box, which she slowly open. Within it was a large red crystal.

Martel immediately knew what it was. "A Cruxis Crystal."

"Zilveren, you were able to find one?" Yuan asked in surprise.

"Even for you that is quite a feat, Lord Zilveren." Kratos stated.

"I had to pulled some strings, but I was able to track one down." Zilveren said. "Put it on, Martel." Martel was hesitant about touching it.

"Don't worry, sis." Mithos encouraged. "As long as you have a Key Crest, the crystal won't make you sick."

"The Key Crest is already embedded into the crystal." Zilveren assured. Martel eventually pulled the Cruxis Crystal out of the box and looked it over. The Cruxis Crystal was in a broach accessory in the shape of a star. She looked it over a couple of times before she spoke.

"How do I put it on?" Martel asked, unsure.

"Just put it on any part of your body." Yuan explained. "As long as you have a Key Crest, it's perfectly safe."

Martel finally relented and placed the crystal on her chest, just above the bra line. She immediately felt a surge of power running through her body.

"Congratulation Martel, now you have a crystal just liked me." Mithos said proudly.

"Will I grow wings too?" Martel questioned.

"Once you have awaken the Cruxis Crystal, you will." Malachite stated. "For now, you only have the very basic power up."

"I can even teach you how to use it." Mithos said excitedly.

Martel smiled, although it was somewhat strained. "I would like that."

Yuan suddenly clapped his hands together. "Well, now that the presents are finally done, bring in the cake." At his calling, two chief came in carrying a giant two-layered chocolate cake. There were twenty candles blazing on top of it as they sat the treat in front of Martel.

"It's wonderful." Martel beamed as all her new friends gathered around her. This was by far the best birthday she had ever had. She almost wished this moment would never end.

"Make a wish, Martel!" Mithos yelled happily. Martel closed her eyes and blew out the candles.


	13. Volt

**Thanks for the reviews so far everyone, but more is always welcome. We are finally getting into the meat of the story, so I hope you enjoy. I should warn you that I will not go into too much detail about the dungeons. This is mostly out of my impatient for them in general.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Volt

* * *

Mithos woke sluggishly as he forced himself to crawl out of bed. Even when he trained with Kratos, he wasn't normally this tired. Like the others, he had spent all night at his sister's birthday party.

He smiled at the memory. It had been unlike any celebration they had ever had in Heimdall. After the cake, they actually took a group photo per Malachite's request. He had never once taken a picture before so he hoped that he came out alright.

Then, Lord Zilveren had entertained everyone with old elven's stories and fairytales. Some were actually quite funny and even got a smile out of Kratos. Mithos didn't actually remember fallen asleep, but he must have doze off during one of the stories.

He looked around the room and didn't see Martel. Judging by the sun it was late morning, close to noon. She had most likely left from lunch of something. Remembering that they were supposed to leave today, Mithos quickly wash and dress. He was down stairs by noontime and ran into the cafeteria to see if Martel was there.

When he entered the dinning room he was surprise to see not only Martel there, but also Kratos and Yuan.

"Oh, the dead has arisen." Yuan teased. He had a cup of coffee by his side.

"You're late." Kratos said lightly. "We are suppose to leave for the shrine of Centurion Tonitrus today."

Mithos put his head down. "Sorry, I over slept."

"You did sleep longer than usually." Martel noted. She was drinking orange juice. "Maybe your sleep is finally catching up with you."

"In either case, you better get yourself something to gobble down." Yuan said. "We're leaving in thirty minutes."

Mithos quickly ran into the cafeteria and got himself to fruit to eat and some toast. He had eaten most of the food before he even sat down with his friends.

"Mithos, you're going to make yourself sick eating that fast." Martel said with disapproval.

Yuan chuckled. "To think he would listen to me for once." In least than fifteen minutes, Mithos had finished his food and washed it down with some apple juice.

"Ready." Mithos said as he stood up.

"Then we better get going." Kratos said. "Tonitrus' shrine is a two hour walk at the very least."

"It's that close to here?" Mithos asked.

"Yeah, which is one of the reasons why making a pact with Volt is important." Yuan stated. "We can walk there and be back in less then a day. Best yet, we can use the Rheiards once we're done." When they got outside, Kratos was once again attacked by a giant bird.

"Hi Noishe." Martel greeted the bird.

"Noishe, I told you to stop doing that." Kratos said as he fought to get him off his head.

"Be nice, Kratos." Yuan chuckled. "You don't play with him enough." Kratos finally manage to get Noishe off his head.

"Noishe, I will be leaving for awhile again. Stay here." Kratos ordered.

Noishe shook his head and squawk.

"No, you can't come with us." Kratos said more sternly.

This caused Noishe to squeak and he dug his talons into Kratos' arm.

"No means no." Kratos growled, trying to ignore the pain in his arm.

"You might as well let him come." Yuan said. "It's not like you can stop him."

Mithos chuckled. "He has a point. Unlike us, he can actually fly."

Kratos muttered a curse under his breath. "Fine, do as you want."

Noishe seemed to smile at him in victory.

"Eventually, you will evolve into a form without wings." Kratos grumbled.

"Well, we wasted enough time here." Yuan said. The group finally sat off from Kriton and they were again on the open road. Mithos had forgotten how much he missed traveling and almost out paced the entire group. It almost felt like old times, except Gem and Eric were no longer with them.

Martel was also feeling extra energize thanks to her Cruxis Crystal. Although she still had some misgivings about it, it was slowly growing on her. She actually looked forward to the day she would gain her wings.

"I wonder what Tonitrus' shrine is like?" Mithos asked.

"I personally have never been there." Kratos answered. "Although, I have heard that it is place that is always being strike by lighting."

"How can such a thing be possible?" Martel asked.

"Tonitrus' shrine has a high concretion of mana that manifest itself into lighting." Yuan explained. "No one is sure why. It's just one of those things in nature."

"So, we have to be careful not to be struck by lighting." Mithos said in a deadpan voice. "What fun."

"We have to be extra careful then." Martel stated.

"Do not worry Martel, I will personally protect you from any lighting." Yuan said.

"And how are you going to pull that off?" Mithos mocked.

"Simple, we can use Kratos as a lighting rod." Yuan stated casually. "Lighting always hit the highest point afterall."

"You are aware that we are about the same height, Yuan." Kratos said, although his eyes were closed in annoyance.

"About doesn't count. You're still about an inch telling than me." Yuan said, his voice never losing it casually tone. "So naturally, you would still be the first to be struck."

Mithos laughed. "He got you there, Kratos."

"Don't worry, Kratos. I will heal you when you get hit by lighting." Martel reassured.

You guys....." Kratos muttered. Even Noishe seemed to be laughing at him.

Yuan was about to say something else when he suddenly stopped. "We have monsters."

"What!?" Mithos exclaimed as a heard of wolves ran at them. "Wolves at daylight?" Yuan removed his giant double-edged weapon from his back. Mithos had heard him call it a Swallow during training.

"We can figure it out later." Yuan said as he swung at one of the wolves, cutting it in half. Mithos removed his own sword and released his wings. This was the first time he had ever used his skills on the field, but he was feeling confident.

One of the wolves attempted to bit down on Mithos' arm, but he quickly countered and thrust his sword into the wolf's abnormal. It howled in pain as it fall dead. Mithos, however, had dropped his guard and another wolf was able to viciously bit his leg. He hissed in pain and kicked the monster away from him.

"Don't let your guard down." Kratos scolded as he killed a wolf.

"A little too late, Kratos!" Mithos yelled, rubbing his injure. A green light suddenly surrounded his wound and the pain disappeared.

A wolf attempted to charge Martel, but she deflected the attack with his staff. Yuan sidestepped the wolf and beheaded it. Within a matter of minutes, all of the wolves were dead.

"Well, that was one way to start the afternoon." Yuan said as he put away his weapon.

Martel shook her head at the slaughter. "Why would these wolves attack us? And in the middle of the day."

"This is disturbing." Kratos said. "These wolves normally attack at dusk. Something dramatic much had changed their behavior."

"Could the mana shortage cause this?" Mithos asked as he wings disappeared once again.

"Mana shortage usually make monster weaker and less aggressive." Yuan said. "This was the complete opposite."

What could it all mean?" Martel asked worriedly.

"There is little point thinking about it." Kratos said as he once again began to walk. "The sooner we reach the shrine the better." Noishe squawk and flew with his master.

The group was on edge for the rest of the trip. Although they were attack a couple more times by random monsters, it was nothing they couldn't handle. It did, however, take them an hour and half longer to reach the shrine then normally.

The temple was a huge building that looked centuries old. It haven't been kept up by the how dirty the bricks were, but it was still a sight to behold. The temple was forever surrounded by lighting clouds which lit up the darken sky.

"So, this is where Tonitrus' shrine is." Mithos muttered.

"Are you sure you can call Volt from this location?" Martel asked.

"Volt is the Summon Spirit of Lighting and the mana here is especially strong." Yuan said. "I have little doubt that Mithos will have any trouble summoning Volt here. Also, Zilveren was able to battle the spirits by going to the shrines of the centurions."

Kratos unsheathed his sword. "We must be on guard. There is no doubt monsters lurking inside."

"Well, no point standing around." Mithos said as he led the way inside.

The temple was very dark, save the occasional strikes of lighting. They quickly found out that if they stood still too long, the lighting would seek them out.

"Dang, this temple is like one big death trap." Mithos complained.

"I am not too surprise." Kratos said. "This is the sacred place. I doubt they would just let anyone Transpass here."

"Still, they have to be away to have some safe passage here." Martel said.

Mithos looked down and noticed something strange. "The Sorcerer's Ring is glowing!"

Kratos looked confused. "Sorcerer's Ring?"

"It is a special ring that Lord Zilveren gave me on the first day we met." Mithos said.

"Strange." Yuan muttered.

"What's strange, Yuan?" Martel asked.

"I could has swore I saw a ring exactly like that on Zilveren's finger." Yuan said.

Mithos looked surprise before he went into deep thought. "Now that you mention it, I think I did see a ring that looked similar."

"What could that mean?" Martel asked, mystified.

"Lord Zilveren did say that they were many Sorcerer's Rings, but only a select few could touch one. Maybe he was just one of them." Mithos stated.

"Nonetheless, why is this Sorcerer's Ring glowing?" Kratos said, getting back on subject. Mithos walked towards a strange machine that was near one of the corners. It had a floating spinning circle with a glowing ball in the middle.

"It happens when I get near this time." Mithos noted. Using his instincts, he put his ring finger into the device. A strong shock raced up his arm causing his body to jerk.

"Mithos, are you okay?" Martel asked in concern when he saw the small seizure.

Mithos quickly regained himself. "Yeah......it just felt strange."

"The color of the Sorcerer's Ring has change." Yuan said. The red stone was now a dark purple. Mithos looked at the ring in wonder. He then pointed it in the opposite directions of his friends and concentrated. The ring suddenly shot a small ball of electricity through the air.

"The ring can shot lighting." Mithos said in surprise.

"Could it do that before?" Kratos asked.

"I'm not sure." Mithos admitted. "I never used it like that before."

Yuan put his hand on his chin. "It would seem that this temple was built around the power of the Sorcerer's Ring."

"And the Sorcerer's Ring itself is only given to a few people." Martel continued. "Which means that this temple was made for only those people who could obtain the ring. It all seems so complicated and tiring. Almost like a trail."

"Maybe this is a trail." Kratos said. "You said that Lord Zilveren has one of these rings and he fought against the summon spirits."

"That can be the only reasonable explanation." Martel sighed. "I give up. Like Kratos said, there is not point about worrying about it."

"Might as well move on." Yuan said. "I would like to leave this temple before sunset."

The walked across the temple was slow. Monsters seemed to attack them at ever turn and puzzles were everywhere. They had to change the Sorcerer's Ring lighting a different color at least three times and use it at the appropriate place. Not to mention the lighting strikes that tried to kill them along the way.

"This place sucks." Mithos said in frustration. "Who ever built this temple needs to be hung."

"Agree." Yuan said as he slay another monster. "This place is just a pain in the ass."

"We have to be almost done." Martel said optimistically.

"By the spirits, I hope so." Mithos sighed.

After what felt like forever, they finally had access to the shrine. Whoever built this temple decided it would be fun to put the shrine near the front, but surround it with a circle of multicolor lighting. In which they had to go all around the temple to find the right machine to turn the Sorcerer's Ring that color. It was an excise in annoyance.

"Finally, now what?" Yuan asked. "Isn't there some chant or pray you're suppose to give."

"I don't know." Mithos said. "Lord Zilveren never told me how to summon a spirit here."

"Maybe we just wait." Martel suggested. The shrine suddenly lit up and within a flash, a ball of purple lighting with eyes appeared in front of them.

"So this the Summon Spirit of Lighting." Kratos said with a hint of awe.

"..." Volt said.

"What he said?" Mithos asked in confusing.

"......." Volt stated.

Mithos was quickly beginning to get frustrated. "I can't understand him at all."

"I have heard that of all the summon spirits, Volt doesn't speak the common language." Yuan said.

"You're telling me this now?" Mithos growled.

Yuan shrugged. "It was just a rumor."

"There seems to be a pattern here of all rumor being true." Mithos stated.

"I...I think I can understand him." Martel suddenly said. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"How is that possible?" Mithos asked.

"Lady Malachite taught me when we were training." Martel said. "She told me that this language word be needed."

Yuan began to laugh. "Leave it to Malachite to be smarter than all of us."

"......" Volt said.

"Please translate, Martel." Kratos said.

"He said who are you." Martel said.

Mithos stood tall against the summon spirit. "I am Mithos. I want to make a pact with you."

"...." Volt said.

"He wants to know why he should make a pact with you." Martel translated.

"You powers are needed to save the Great Kharlan Tree." Mithos said. "If we do nothing, the tree will die and this world will end."

"..." Volt said, his red eyes glowing brighter. "........"

"It is you people who are causing the tree to wither." Martel translated sadly. "You care more about your own brutal bloodlust than the state of the world."

"There are people who are like that, but there are also people who truly do care." Mithos argued back. "Please Volt, help us."

There was a long moment of silences before Volt spoke again. "....."

Martel smiled. "He says provide the ring of the pact." Doing what he was told, Mithos quickly equipped the Sardonyx pact ring.

"Stand back everyone." Mithos advise as he released his wings.

"You're going to do this solo?" Yuan asked.

"If I could handle Maxwell by myself, then I should be able to fight alone against Volt." Mithos said.

"Mithos..." Martel started to protest.

Kratos cut her off by placing a hand on her shoulder. "We will be right behind you if you need help." They all walked back, given plenty of room for the two challengers.

"Ready whenever you are, Volt!" Mithos yelled as he unsheathed his sword.

Volt seemed to grow bigger in size before bolt of electricity flew at Mithos. He barely had time to fly out of the way and began to charges towards Volt. However, Mithos was almost hit by one of Volt's stray lighting bolts. He deflected one, but another one clipped his wings, causing him to tumble to the floor.

"Don't fly!" Kratos yelled over the roar of battle. "You're just making yourself an easier target!"

Mithos heeded his advice and only floated with his wings. He once again charged the ball of energy and delivered a powerful upper slash. When his sword contact with the summon spirit, he felt his entire body seize with pain as electricity flowed through him.

"Mithos!" Martel yelled. She quickly chanted a spelled and a wave of healing magic washed over him.

"Martel!" Mithos yell in disapprove.

Martel glared back at him. "You told me not to fight with you. You didn't say I couldn't support you."

"Just take the help and shut up." Yuan advise.

Before Mithos could comment, Volt was once again on top of him shooting lighting all over the room. There was almost no escape, but Martel came to his rescue again by casting a barrier around him.

"This is bad." Kratos muttered. "Volt has the entire area covered by his power. At this rate, Mithos won't be able to make an attack."

"Not to mention that touching Volt with a weapon is almost lethal." Yuan continued. "We may have to jump in at this rate."

"Don't you dare!" Mithos yelled. He was somehow able to hear them over the roar of the lighting. "This is my fight." Once Martel's barrier finally worn off he flew fast and began to chant.

"_Ancient ruler of the elements. I summon thee._ Come, Maxwell!!" Mithos yelled as he finished his chant. Within seconds, Maxwell stood before him. Volt actually looked surprise to see him.

Mithos laughed almost cruelly. "Didn't know I could summon him, didn't you." Maxwell raised his staff and a hail of flaming meteoroids fall from the sky. Volt was pelted mercilessly by the assault.

"Now to finish you!" Mithos exclaimed as he once again began to chant. Before Maxwell even finished his attack, a golden cross of energy hit Volt.

"What is that?" Martel asked in awe. "I have never seen magic like that before."

"It is undoubtedly the power of the Cruxis Crystal." Yuan said.

Kratos was surprise. "It didn't think it gave a person such power." Once that attack was finished, Mithos collapsed to the floor. His wings were gone and he was breathing heavily.

"Mithos!" Martel yelled. She had to fight the urge to run to him. Volt also regained himself, but didn't attack again. Instead, he hovered above Mithos and was staring at him intensely.

"...." Volt said.

Mithos looked up at him with tire eyes. "What?"

"He wants you to make your vow." Martel said slowly.

"So, Volt has admitted defeat." Yuan said. "Mithos only needs to make his vow to complete the pact."

Mithos shakily stood up and faced the summon spirit. "I swear to save the Great Kharlan Tree and return the world to its natural order."

"....." Volt said.

"He says done." Martel translated with a huge smile. Volt then disappeared from sight and the room became come.

"We have completed our mission here." Kratos said. "We can now return to Kriton." Mithos then collapsed again. This time, however, he didn't get up.

"Mithos!" Martel yelled in horror as she ran towards her brother.

"Seems the battle really worn him out." Yuan said. "It is to be expected after summoning Maxwell and using the power of the Cruxis Crystal."

Kratos put a hand on his chin in thought. "The question now becomes rather we camp here for today or carrying him back."

"It will be tough with one of us carrying him." Yuan said. "Especially with the monsters being so aggressive."

"And we run the risk into encountering even stronger monsters if we stay out all night." Kratos stated. "And staying inside this temple is also dangerous."

"I can carry him back." Martel suddenly said. "You two just have to defend us."

Yuan looked uncertain. "Are you sure you can carry him?"

"Mithos is not a heavy person and as long as you don't get hurt, I won't need to use my healing magic." Martel stated.

"That seems to be our best option." Kratos said. "We just have to be more cautious."

Yuan shrugged. "If it's okay with Martel, then I have no problem with it."

Martel gently picked up her brother and began to carry him piggyback. Then lets get going."

Mithos was in the fog again and the golden eyes once again return. This time, however, Mithos could have sworn he saw a face. But, it was most likely his imagination.

"You again?" Mithos muttered.

"_Well done, Mithos_." The voice praised. "_You manage to not only to make a pact with Volt, but with ruler of the elements, Maxwell. You are doing better than I anticipated._"

"Just who the hell are you!?" Mithos yelled in frustration. "I am getting tire of your games!"

The voice laughed darkly. "_Patients, young Mithos. The time will soon come when we will meet face to face. Until then, I suggest you be more worry about you dear sister._"

Mithos' eyes widen. "What about Martel! What did you do to her!!?"

"_I have done nothing_." The voice said innocently. "_She is safe for now, but you better hope that she doesn't awaken her Cruxis Crystal_."

"What about the Cruxis Crystal!?" Mithos screamed as a strong wind picked up. "Tell me!! TELL ME!!!!"

"Mithos, wake up!" A voice yelled. Mithos' eyes snapped open as he sat up quickly. He was in bed and was soak with sweat. He could literally feel his heart racing.

"Mithos, are you okay?" Martel asked worriedly from his bedside. It took Mithos several minutes to regain himself. Martel eased him back to reality by given him a glass of water and telling him to breathe slow.

"Where am I?" Mithos finally asked.

"We're back in Kriton." Martel said softly. "You collapsed after the fight with Volt."

Mithos nodded. "I....I remember. Sorry for causing so much trouble."

"Mithos, who were you yelling at?" Martel asked.

"Yelling at?" Mithos asked slowly.

"In your dream." Martel said. "I heard you yell my name."

It took Mithos a few seconds to answer. "It was just a dream."

"Mithos." Martel whispered as he put a hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me."

"It was just a dream Martel." Mithos whispered coldly. "Nothing more."

Martel stared at him for a few minutes before she finally sighed in defeat. "Are you hungry? I can go get you something to eat."

Mithos manage a small smile. "I'm fine, Martel. I just want to sleep right now."

Martel frowned again. "Alright. I am here if you need me." She got off of the bed and blew out the candles in the room. Mithos put his head back on the pillow, but he couldn't get back to sleep. The words of the voice continued to hunt him long into the night. Some hours later he manage to fall into a fitful sleep.


	14. Blackmarket

**Thanks once again for the feedback, but please do not be afraid to send more. In any case, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Blackmarket

* * *

It was early when Mithos woke up since the first rays of the sun were just peaking through is windows. Knowing the he won't be getting anymore sleep, he got dress and left the room. Martel was still sleeping and he didn't want to disturb her after last night. So, he decided to blow off some stream in the courtyard.

When he got there, he was surprise to see Kratos practicing his sword techniques. His movements were as fluid as water and it still fascinated Mithos as how good his teacher was. He couldn't help but wonder how much stronger Kratos would be if he too was gifted by a Cruxis Crystal. That chain of thought immediately led Mithos back to his dream. Was there something wrong with Martel's crystal?

"You shouldn't allow your thoughts to wonder so easily." Kratos' voice broke in, snapping Mithos back to reality.

"Good morning, Kratos." Mithos quickly recovered. "Why are you up so early?"

"I always get up with the sun." Kratos said. "I have never been fond of the nights in the way most are."

"Sorry for collapsing yesterday." Mithos said. "I guess I overdid it."

Kratos sheathed his sword. "There is nothing for you to apologize. You used your all against a formable opponent. I would had been very surprise if you just walked out the temple."

Mithos nodded. "I guess."

"Although, you still look tire. Are you sure you don't want to sleep more?" Kratos asked.

Mithos flinched at the observation. "No, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare last night."

Kratos' eyes fall. "I know about those."

"You have nightmare?" Mithos asked in disbelief.

"Everyone has nightmares, Mithos." Kratos said as he regained his composer. "Some of rather childish and foolish. While others, can shake us to our very core."

"Yeah, I had one of those." Mithos whispered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kratos asked.

Mithos was silent was a second. "No.....no I should be fine. I just need some time to clear my mind."

"Then a training session should help." Kratos said as he unsheathed his sword. "Your swordsmen ship is still unrefined and you have to be sharper if you want to defeat the other summon spirits."

Mithos smiled as he released his wings and pulled out his sword. "Sounds good."

The two practiced all through the early morning and until pass noon. Kratos was careful not to wear the boy out since they were leaving again today. After the long sessions, the two went in for a light when they found Yuan and Martel sharing their own meal together.

Mithos went to join them, but Kratos quickly caught his arm.

"We should leave them alone for now." Kratos advise.

"Why?" Mithos asked, a little upset. "Those two spend too much time together as it is."

"Perhaps, but it is not our place to interfere." Kratos said as he roughly dragged Mithos to another table.

After lunch, Mithos was called to meet Zilveren, who was standing the hall next to the dinning room.

"Hello Mithos." Zilveren greeted. "Congratulation on another successful pact."

Mithos bowed. "Thank you. The pact with Maxwell really helped me."

"As you know, you can now use the Rheiards to travel the other shrines." Zilveren stated. "I suggest you head for the shrine of Centurion Aqua next."

"Makes sense." Mithos said. "Undine should be drawn to the shrine must like Volt."

"That is not the only reason." Zilveren said gravely. "We have been getting reports that someone has been defiling the shrine."

"What!?" Mithos asked in disbelief. "Who is it?"

"We are not sure yet, but this is a great concern for us." Zilveren said. "The best case scenario is that these people are only using the shrine as a headquarters away from the mainland."

"Away from the main land?"

"Centurion Aqua's shrine is located on a small island not too far from here." Zilveren explained. "It is an ideal place for anyone to set up shop since it is away from any major continents and has a high concentration of mana."

"What is the worst case scenario?" Mithos asked fearfully.

"At worst, they could be planning to keep anyone from forming a pact with Undine." Zilveren said.

"But, neither Sylvarant or Tethe'alla knows of our plans, right?" Mithos questioned with a slight panic.

"I do not believe so, but it is best not to take any chances." Zilveren said. "Which is why you much leave for Geysir Island immediately. Go to the back of the Academy, when you are ready. Malachite should have the Rheiards ready by now."

Mithos bowed again. "I won't let you down."

"I will be leaving again today and I will not be back for some time." Zilveren said. "Because our plans are top secret, you shouldn't contact me."

"How will I know where to go next?" Mithos asked in worry.

"I have brief Yuan already and he should know what to do." Zilveren stated. "Also, if you need any further instruction or advise you can contact Malachite for your Rheiards."

Mithos nodded. "I understand, sir."

Zilveren smiled. "I expect to hear nothing but good things from you."

He began to walk away when Mithos suddenly caught his arm. "Sorry Lord Zilveren, but there is something I much asked you."

Zilveren looked very interested. "Proceed."

"It....it's about Martel." Mithos started slowly. "Is everything really okay with her Cruxis Crystal?"

"If you are asking if the crystal is flawed, I can assure you that the crystal is in fine shape." Zilveren stated. "I would never give anything I thought was dangerous to Martel."

"I know." Mithos said in embarrassment. "I am sorry for insulting you."

"Mithos, what had brought about such a question?" Zilveren asked.

Mithos looked down at his feet before he answered. "I...I had a dream and...."

"Say no more." Zilveren interrupted. "We have all been hunted by dreams that seems to predict the future, but I have learned that it is best not to worry about such things. Afterall, why worry about something you can't change."

Mithos picked up his head and smile. "Thank you, Lord Zilveren."

"I should let you be on your way." Zilveren said. "I wish you luck, Mithos." He left the hall, leaving Mithos to his thoughts.

After the meeting, Mithos and the others went to meet Malachite. She was in a makeshift hanger at the back of the school. She was standing by four machines that were shape like huge birds. They all had different colors ranging from: blue, purple, red, and green.

"So, you finally arrive." Malachite said when she saw the group.

"Sorry, we were just making some last minute arrangements." Yuan said.

"I assume that Lord Zilveren told you where you were heading." Malachite stated.

"Yes, we're going to Geysir Island." Mithos answered.

Malachite nodded. "I wish all of you luck." She stepped back and allow them to pick their respected Rheiards.

"I never rode anything like this before." Martel said as she mounted the green one.

Yuan was making himself comfortable on the red Rheiard. "It is very easy. I will personally help you if you run into any trouble."

Martel smiled. "Thanks, Yuan."

"Get a room." Mithos muttered. He had chosen the purple Rheiard.

"Lets get moving." Kratos advise as he started his Rheiard. It began to hover slightly off the ground. Mithos did the same, but he put his foot on the paddle and began to take off. Mithos' screams could be heard as he flew higher in the air.

"Mithos!" Martel grasped.

Yuan sighed. "Do you want to go get him?" Kratos said nothing as he flew after his run away student.

After a rough beginning and some property damage, Mithos and Martel were finally getting the hang of the Rheiards. They had to fly behind Yuan and Kratos until they learned the landscape.

"Everything is so small up here." Martel said as she looked down. "You can't even see the world up here."

Mithos was also smiling. "Everything just seems so peaceful from up here."

"With luck, we can really make that peace come true." Yuan said.

"Keep your eyes pealed." Kratos scolded. "Geysir Island is very small and is easy to miss."

"Don't worry, I know it when I see it." Yuan said smugly. "I swear you can't relax to save your life."

"Is that the island?" Martel asked as she pointed down.

"That is a good eye, Martel." Yuan praised. "You spotted it before me."

Martel began to blush. "My eyesight seems to be better lately."

"We should land carefully." Kratos warned. "We don't want the people on this island to know we are here, yet."

Everyone followed Kratos' lead and they landed the Rheiards on one of the far corners of the island. They quickly hid the vehicles before proceeding.

"So, where do we begin looking?" Mithos asked.

"The island isn't that big, so it shouldn't take us long to check the entire place." Yuan said.

"Stay together and keep on guard." Kratos said as he walked forward.

They wondered the landscape of the island for only fifteen minutes before they found an area covered with soldiers. They quickly took covered behind one of the rocks before they were spotted.

Kratos paled when he saw the unit. "That is Unit 66."

Yuan's face grew hard. "Cryus' group."

"You mean the man we met when we first left Heimdall?" Martel whispered.

"The same." Kratos said.

"We can take them." Mithos said with confidants as he began to draw his sword.

"Don't you dare." Kratos hissed, startling Mithos.

"But, you took that guy out before." Mithos argued. "With all of us working together, we can handle them."

"You don't know what you are saying, kid." Yuan said sternly.

"We only manage to hold Cryus back last time." Kratos whispered. "The men who were with him were not his regular unit. They were most likely just soldiers that were patrolling the area."

Yuan nodded. "These men, on the other hand, are all well train and are some of the best soldiers in Tethe'alla. If we fight against all of them, the odds will not be in our favor."

"What could they be doing way out here?" Martel asked.

"Maybe Lord Zilveren's worst fears are true." Mithos whispered back.

"Lord Cryus, good to do business with you again." A voice said. They could finally see Cryus, who looked the same as last time.

"Wish I could say the same." Cryus said with a hint of annoyance. "I have come for the goods."

The voice laughed. "Yes, of course. One-hundred exspheres made to order."

"One-hundred!?" Yuan said in surprise. "How the hell did they make so many?"

Kratos' face grew even paler. "This is a Fahrer's base."

Cryus seemed to be looking over some packages before he turned back towards the person he was talking to. "I still don't know how you Fahrer can make so many exspheres so fast."

The man chuckled lightly. "I am afraid that is a trade secret. It is bad for our business if either you or the Sylvaranti learn of our methods."

Cryus snorted. "I don't trust you Fahrer, but we need these exspheres. You just better keep your end of the bargain."

"Of course." The man said. "Since you want to maintain the treaty, that will be 1.2 million gald."

Cryus visibly flinched. "You raised up the price again!"

"Well, it is an extra 200,000 gald to maintain the treaty so we won't sell to Sylvarant here, but we decided to raise the price of the exspheres." The man said. "The productions cost, afterall."

"Production cost my ass!" Cryus yelled. "This is robbery!"

The man laughed. "Call it what you like Lord Cryus, but it won't change the price. Because of the cost of the war, you and Sylvarant have all but stopped making your own exspheres. You don't have much choice in the matter unless you want to go back to your king empty handed."

Cryus muttered something under his breath. "Fine, give him the money." One of his solders stepped up and gave someone several bags of gald.

"I knew you were a reasonable man, Lord Cryus." The man laughed.

"Load the exspheres unto the ship!" Cryus ordered. The solders quickly began to load several boxes to a huge metal ship.

"I swear when this war is over, you Fahrer will get yours." Cryus swore.

"Now, now, don't take things so personally." The man said. "It's just business after all." Cryus snorted. "If you want to make some of your money back, you can sell more of your prisoners to us."

"You Fahrer got your hands in everything." Cryus said in disgust. "There are other slave traders we can sell to besides you."

"But we offer the most money." The man purred. "And we generally don't care if they are healthy or not."

Cryus let out a curse. "Well, it is the king's decision to rather to do business with you."

"We have finish loading all the exsphere, sir." A soldier said.

"Good." Cryus said. "I don't want to stay on this filthy island a moment longer." He walked off with his unit until he was no longer in sight.

"Look likes he's gone." Mithos whispered.

"It would seem that Sylvarant hasn't been the only one selling their prisoners to the Fahrer." Yuan noted.

"It would seem this island has been a exsphere trading station for sometime." Kratos said as his color was slowly coming back.

Martel shook her head in disgust. "It is disgraceful that anyone would use the shrine of the spirits to do such terrible things."

"Indeed, even if they do not believe in the summon spirits, to turn such a sacred place into a blackmarket is unforgivable." Yuan said.

Mithos pulled out his sword. "I say we put this shop out of business."

Kratos did the same. "Agreed." When they were sure that Cryus and his unit had left, they all moved from the rock they were hiding behind.

One of the Fahrer quickly spotted them. "We have intruders!!" He yelled as he unsheathed his weapon. That is far as he got as Yuan ran to the man and beheaded when with his Swallow. Several Fahrer came running out of the cave and makeshift tents to confront the intruders.

Martel quietly chanted a spell as Mithos, Yuan, and Kratos held up the attacks. "Ray!!" She yelled as several beams of light fall from the sky and struck several of Fahrer.

"Get them!" Someone yelled as several more Fahrer seem to appear.

"Dang, how many are they?" Mithos said as he started to chant himself.

"Save you energy." Kratos said as he stopped him. "You will need your strength to battle the summon spirit."

Yuan smile viciously. "We can handle this scam." He started his own magic as Kratos protected. "Thunder Blade!" A giant sword of electricity landed in the mist of the Fahrer's unit, blowing most of them in all directions.

"You guys are no ordinary soldiers." A Fahrer growled. "Who are you?"

"What is the point of making introduction to the dead?" Kratos asked coldly.

"You...." Fahrer growled again before his eyes widen recognition. "You're....Lord Kratos."

Kratos raised an eyebrow. "What is it to you?"

"Lord Cryus told us all about you." Fahrer sneered mockingly. "You're the boy who ran away from home almost ten years ago. You may have the reputation of a brave warrior, but you're really just a coward."

"Kratos is no coward!" Mithos yelled as he charge the Fahrer and thrust his sword into his abnormal. The Fahrer gave one last gurgling breath before he dropped dead. Within a matter of minutes, the island was clear of Fahrer.

"Looks like that is the last of them." Yuan said as he cleared the finally body.

Martel sighed. "It is ashamed that it has come to this. We need to give them all a proper burial."

"You're really are too kind, Martel." Yuan said, a smile gracing his face.

"Kratos, about before..." Mithos started to ask.

"We wasted enough time out here." Kratos cut off. "We should proceed to the shrine." He stated as he walked off from the group.

"What was that all about?" Mithos asked.

"He seems very upset." Martel noted. "Does it have something to do with what that Fahrer said?"

"I am certain that is part of it." Yuan said.

"But it isn't true." Mithos countered. "Kratos is one of the strongest guys I know. He would never away for anything."

"I don't know, Mithos." Martel said. "I mean, we barely known Kratos for six months."

"You can't possibly believe that dirty Fahrer!" Mithos yelled.

"I am just saying....." Martel said.

Yuan sighed. "There is no point fighting about."

Mithos turned towards Yuan. "You've known Kratos longer than anyone. You know it isn't true."

"It is not my place to say." Yuan said. "Kratos' past is his to tell alone."

Martel began to smile. "You're really are loyal to him."

"It more of a privacy thing than anything else." Yuan said. "Everyone has the right to tell their own story. Besides, he would have my head if I ever told you."

"I just hope one day Kratos will trust us enough to tell us." Martel said.

"You already have my complete trust, Martel." Yuan said in his most charming voice.

"What a lame pickup line." Mithos muttered.

"You're just mad that you're the third wheel." Yuan said dismissive.

"What!?" Mithos growled. Martel giggled at the two.


	15. Undine

**Well it has been a slow week, but I all hope you enjoy this next chapter. Feedback is always welcome so I can improve the ****quality of this story for your enjoyment. Once again, I will not go into too much detail about the dungeons, mostly because they are a pain to write and boring to read. In either case, please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Undine**

* * *

Finding the right cave that lead to the shrine was proven harder then expected. The Fahrer had craved several deep caves into the island's face, which housed hundreds upon hundreds of exspheres.

"Man, we can start our own business with just the supplies here." Yuan said.

Kratos shook his head. "It shouldn't physically be possible for the Fahrer to create so many exspheres."

"Didn't you say that exsphere were byproducts of Cruxis Crystals," Martel said. "If that is so, wouldn't that mean the Fahrer are actively trying to create Cruxis Crystals."

"That does make sense." Mithos said.

"I am not really sure?" Yuan said. "It is true that exsphere are the result of failed Cruxis Crystals, but these exspheres have a different aura around them."

"What do you mean?" Mithos asked.

"Now that you mention it, the mana radiating from these exspheres does feel odd." Martel said. "They almost seem........alive."

Kratos sighed. "There is no point of worrying about that. What I am more concern about is what we're going to do with all these exspheres."

Yuan put a hand on his chin. "It would be crazy just to leave them here. But, we can't take any with us."

"We could just dump them all into ocean." Mithos suggested. "That way no one can misuse them."

"That may be our only choice, but what a waste." Yuan said. "Well, we'll figure it all out once we form the pact here."

They continued their track around the island until the found a cave entrance that was bigger than the others.

"This must be it." Mithos said. "It seemed that it has remain untouched."

Martel nodded. "This is definitely the place. I can feel the mana flowing out."

"Well, lets get moving." Yuan said as they entered the cave.

It smelled of fresh fish was all around them and the area was lit by several candles that were mounted against the wall. There were several strange markings on the wall, which seemed to depict some random creatures. It was generally a more peaceful setting than Tonitrus' shrine.

"It's so pretty in here." Martel smiled.

"And no lighting." Mithos added.

"Stay on guard." Kratos said. "They could be monsters in here." Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, several frogs like creatures ran at them.

Yuan quickly pulled of his Swallow. "Thanks for jinxing us, Kratos." One of the frogs managed to bit Mithos' leg, cause him to yelled in pain and knocked the creature off. There were so small, even Kratos had a hard time hitting them. One of them even managed to jump high enough to bit down hard on Kratos' sword hand. Kratos repaid the favor by cutting the creature in two.

Martel stood back and healed all the minor injuries from a distance while Yuan attempted to defend her. His was weapon was too big and slow to actually hit the frogs, so he ended up just scaring them away.

"Screw this!" Yuan yelled as he dropped a Thunder Blade on the frogs, killing most of them.

"Don't use so much energy on a minor opponent." Kratos scolded. A frog used his distraction to hop on his shoulder and nearly bit his neck. Kratos quickly grabbed it and threw it off.

Within a few more minutes, all the frogs were finally dead. All the boys had several bits between them and Mithos ever got poison. Luckily, it was nothing beyond Martel's powers.

"That was annoying." Mithos said as Martel purged the last of the poison from his body.

Yuan was also pissed off. "Why are the little monsters the hardest to kill? It is like some divine prank."

"If it is, the punchline isn't funny." Mithos complained.

"We should keep moving before more comeback." Kratos advise.

"Look at this." Martel suddenly said as she ran into one of the corners. "It is just like the machine at Tonitrus' shrine." Kratos, Mithos, and Yuan went to join her.

"It is the same machine, but the mana is different." Yuan observed.

"Yeah, it kind of feels like this cave." Mithos said. "I wonder if they correlate with the summon spirit's power."

"There is only one way to know for sure." Kratos said. Mithos nodded and stuck his hand into the machine. This time, Mithos felt a cool wave wash over him.

"The ring changed colors again." Martel said. The ring was now a lightly blue.

"Looks like the ring has a new power." Yuan said. Mithos point the ring to a nearby wall and released its energy. The ring shot out a jet of water that splashed into the wall.

"It shots water now." Mithos said. His eyes fall in disappointment. "That is kind of lame, actually."

Yuan laughed. "Like a glorified water gun."

"It does make sense." Martel said. "This is the shrine of the Centurion of Water."

"Which means water base puzzles." Mithos moaned. "Oh joy."

"Then we better get this over with." Yuan sighed.

Although the obstacles weren't as annoying as the ones found with Volt, it still took them hours before the reached the shrine. The monster in the cave also seemed more aggressive and generally more powerful.

"Finally made it." Mithos said when they reached the shrine.

"That wasn't too bad." Martel said.

Yuan let of a snort. "I still hate those frogs." The shrine lit up with a bright blue light before it slowly faded again. Standing before the group was a beautiful young lady with a golden trident. Her dress was shape like a fin and she had long aqua blue hair and sapphire eyes. Her skin was also a slightly blue color.

"I am the Summon Spirit of Water." Undine stated. "Why have you call me to this place?"

"I am here to make a pact with you." Mithos said. "Your powers are greatly needed to save the Great Kharlan Tree."

Undine nodded. "I have felt the tree writhing. It will undoubtedly die in a couple more months and this world will cease to be."

"Which is why we need you power." Mithos.

"Very well, young summoner." Undine said. "Put on the pact ring and I shall test your strength." Everyone got back as Mithos put on the Aquamarine Ring. He then released his wings and unsheathed his sword.

"I am ready!" Mithos challenged. Undine reared herself up and summoned two large mermaids by her side.

This stunned Mithos. "This isn't going to be one-on-on!?"

"The summon spirit is the one who makes the conditions for battle." Undine said calmly. "As the challenger, you can either accept the conditions or forfeit the pact."

"This is going to be tough." Mithos whispered. One of the mermaids charged him, but Kratos quickly intercepted her.

"Then we can even the odds." Kratos said. "Mithos, you fight Undine. Yuan and I will handle the mermaids."

"Right." Mithos said as he hovered and charged the summon spirit. She quickly parried his attack with her trident and the two clashed weapons several times.

Yuan was also battling his respected mermaid, but she was barely holding his own. The mermaid was fast and agile, which counterbalance his slow Shallow. He could barely block the ruthless attacks and attempt to counter whenever he saw an opening.

Kratos was doing a little better, but even he was having trouble hitting the slippery mermaid. She manage to catch his sword between her trident, but Kratos countered her by hitter her with is shield. He used the moment while she was stun to thrust his blade into by, but he was smack by her tail.

Mithos was not doing so well against Undine. Unlike Maxwell and Volt, she was a melee a fighter and rarely used any magic. Whenever Mithos even try to chant, Undine would intercept him. His swordsman skills were barely enough to keep the summon spirit at bay.

He was caught off guard when a geyser of water appeared below him and sent him flying up into the ceiling. He would have slammed his head if he didn't manage to fly out the way at the last moment.

"They're regrouping!" Kratos warned. Undine and the two mermaids pulled back and began to chant together.

"This can't be good." Yuan muttered. When they finished a giant tidal wave of water rushed towards them.

"Shit!" Mithos cursed.

"Barrier!!" Martel shouted. A golden barrier of light surrounded them and the water passed over them. Mithos thought they wouldn't make it as he saw cracks starting to form in the shield. Thankfully, the attack was over before it broke.

"We can't let them do that again." Kratos warned.

"If only I had time to summon Volt." Mithos said. Before Mithos could blink, Undine and the two mermaids were right on top of him. He was force to defend against a three-way attack. Kratos ran to help him, but a jet of water slammed into his chest before he could get near. He was able to quickly recover, however.

"Clever." Kratos muttered. "They're trying to disable the summoner. If Mithos falls, this pact will fall."

"I won't allow that." Yuan said as he started his own spell.

Kratos knew what he was about to do. "Mithos, move away!!"

"_To the light that shines like the heavens, hear my call. To the gates of the underworld, open up and hear thy call, Come forth, Lightning of God_! INDIGNATION!" Yuan yelled! A giant circle of purple runes appeared under Undine and her minions. Mithos got out of the way just in time before a beam of lighting landed and hit everyone who was within range.

The mermaids screamed in pain as the exploded in a spray of water. Undine was even left paralyzed by the attack.

Mithos smiled at the turn of events. "Thanks Yuan, now I can take it from here." He hovered above the ground and began his own chant. "_I call upon the hammer of godly lightning. I summon thee. _Come, Volt!!" With a flashed of light, Volt appeared before them.

"Finish her!" Mithos ordered the summon spirit. Volt immediately went into action and released a hail of thunder upon the Summon Spirit of Water. Undine screeched in pain as the lighting ripped through her body. When the attack was done, Volt once again disappeared.

Undine stood completely still for a moment before she raised her head. "You have proven yourself worthy." Mithos wings disappeared as he attempted to catch his breath. Summoning these spirits took a lot out of him.

"Please, make your vow." Undine continued.

Mithos stood straight up at the summon spirit. "I vow to save the Great Kharlan Tree and to bring order to the world."

Undine nodded. "I accept your vow. May my powers serve you well." She then disappeared in a spray of water.

"Well done, Mithos." Kratos said. "We are now another step closer to saving the Kharlan Tree." Yuan was on his knees as he struggled for breath. Martel was hovering over him worriedly.

"Are you alright, Yuan?" Martel asked worriedly.

"I am fine." Yuan said, catching his breath. "I just haven't used that spell in a long time."

Mithos walked up to the fallen half-elf. "Thank you, Yuan. I couldn't have won without you."

Yuan looked up to Mithos and smiled. "No problem, kid." Mithos return the gesture.

"How cute." A female voice said. "I almost want to cry." Everyone immediately looked around to see who it was.

"Who's there!?" Mithos demanded.

"Well, aren't you rude." A strange creature seemed to immerge from a nearby puddle of water and take the shape of a humanoid. She had long blue hair and sapphire eyes like Undine. Except, she had a blue and black body with a tail like a fish. She also had long black ears like a cat.

Yuan smirked. "So, the Centurion of Water decided to grace us with her presences."

Mithos was very surprise by this turn of events. "She is Centurion Aqua? What is she doing here?"

"This is my shrine you rude little boy." Aqua said with annoyance.

"I think what Mithos meant is why are you greeting us." Kratos said. "I doubt that a centurion would just make a social call."

Aqua combed her hand through her hair. "I just wanted to thank you for getting rid of those foul Fahrer who dare defile my shrine. I been sending monsters to kill them, but they were all slain."

Martel bowed. "It was our honor to help, Centurion Aqua."

"Well, you are actually very polite." Aqua said. "Unlike your brother." Mithos growled at the statement.

"Aqua, why are the monsters being so aggressive lately?" Yuan suddenly asked. "Even monsters who are usually docile towards humans are acting strange."

"Oh, you noticed that." Aqua said. "To put it simply, Lord Ratatosk told them to attack you."

"What!?" Mithos yelled.

"Lord Ratatosk has ordered all his centurions to tell their monsters to attack you on sight." Aqua said. "It is his way of testing you."

"The Great Kharlan Tree is about to wither and he is concern about testing us!?" Mithos asked in disbelief. "What is he thinking!?"

"It is not my place to question Lord Ratatosk, but he usually does do tests like these to any adventurers." Aqua stated casually. "I was not even suppose to tell you this, but I owe you for what you have done."

"It would seem that Lord Ratatosk what to see for himself if you are worthy of making the pacts." Kratos said. "Although, his methods are poorly timed."

Mithos clenched his fist. "Well, tell 'Lord' Ratatosk to give us his best shot! We will succeed in making the pact with all the Summon Spirits of the Elements."

"Mithos." Martel said in disapproval.

Aqua laughed. "You definitely have guts. I look forward to seeing what you will do next." With that, she dissolved again into a puddle and disappeared.

"So, that explains the monster attacks." Yuan said casually as he finally regained enough strength to stand up.

"I won't to lose Ratatosk." Mithos swore.

"I am sure that is what Lord Ratatosk wanted." Kratos said. "By fighting his monsters, you gain experience and strength. Perhaps this is his way of helping you."

"Or he could be just a jerk." Yuan shrugged. "It could go either way with him."

"You are aware that he can probably hear us." Martel stated. "I have heard that Lord Ratatosk has a vast network of monster spies. He even has the nickname, 'The Lord of All Rumors'."

"I'm not afraid of him." Mithos said with absolute confident.

Yuan began to chuckle. "Lord of All Rumors, sounds like title of a nosy neighbor."

Kratos sighed. "We should leave and finish cleaning up this island. We don't know if anymore soldier will come to buy the exsphere here."

"Although, it's going to really suck walking back through all those monster." Yuan said. "We should have asked Aqua to call them off."

"It will be more difficult since we used so much of our strength against Undine." Kratos said.

"I am still in good shape, so I can defend everyone." Martel suggested with a smile.

"This would be so much easier if they was a wrap or something to send us back to the entrance." Mithos sighed.

Yuan put his hand on his chin. "That is an interesting idea. We have to suggest something like that one day."

"Can there really be something that convenient in the real world?" Kratos asked.

"Well, Zilveren can transport other people within a short range." Yuan stated. "Besides, we kicked the butt of a summon spirit, why the hell should we have to walk back?"

Mithos suddenly smiled. "We can call it a Quick Jump."

"Yeah, but I doubt something like that will come to be anytime soon." Martel said as they began their walk out.

* * *

**If you have not notice, Ratatosk can be a real jerk. Given his personality in _Dawn of the New World_, he seems like the type of spirit who would do such a thing. I hope you enjoyed Aqua's cameo, she was alot of fun to write.**


	16. Crimson

**Sorry for the long delay. I am back in school and I did not have the time to update for these last couple of weeks. The updates may come a little slower, but I will do everything in power to make sure that the chapter ****quality stays up.**

**This is a very important chapter for this story so I wanted to make sure everything was correct. Some questions are finally answer, but some new ones will be brought forward. I hope you will enjoy and please more feedback. I like to know how this story is coming from the point-of-view of you readers. It just may help me update faster :)**

**In any case, please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Crimson**

* * *

The group gathered peacefully around a warm campfire as the sun fall in the sky and gave way to a starry night. They spent hours gathering ever exsphere on the island throwing them into the ocean. Yuan was more reluctance than the others to simply throw away the exsphere, but even he understood that they was no way they could just leave them alone and wait for someone to pick them up.

They also gathered all the bodies of the fallen Fahrer. Martel wanted to bury them, but the entire island was nothing but a big rock and made it impossible. She also didn't like the idea of simply throwing the bodies in the ocean and leaving them to the fishes, so it was decided to give them a warrior's pyre. Kratos personally thought it was too good for them, but went along with it to make Martel happy.

"That should take care of everything here." Yuan said. "It is unlikely that the Fahrer will attempt to come to this area again."

Mithos was eating the last of his rice as he spoke. "So, where to now? The most logical choice is to go to make a pact with Efreet."

"I am afraid this is where things get complicated." Yuan said as he pulled out a map. He rolled it out to let everyone see. "As it stands, we still have six summon spirits left. Three of these spirits are in Sylvarant. The other three are in Tethe'alla."

Kratos nodded. "These first two summon spirits were found in relatively friendly and isolated locations. For now on, we must enter enemies' territory."

"Where do we even start?" Martel asked.

Yuan sighed. "The summon spirits found in Sylvarant are: Efreet, Sylph, and Luna." He pointed to a place on the map. "Efreet would be found here, in the City of Triet. That is one of Sylvarant's biggest and older cities."

"That will be a major problem." Mithos said. "They built the entire city around the shrine."

"Triet and Balacruf were cities built by humans a long time ago when we still worship the sprits." Kratos explained.

"Balacruf?" Martel questioned.

"It is a city located here." Yuan pointed to another city. "Balacruf is built around the shrine of Centurion Ventus. I am certain we can find Sylph there."

"Maybe we shouldn't do those two now if they are built around major cities." Mithos said.

"I am afraid it won't be that easy." Yuan said gravely. He pointed to another place on the map. "The shrine of Lumen is found in this area, near a Sylvarant's military base. I have also been advise by Zilveren to do that spirit last."

"Why?" Mithos asked.

"He didn't really tell me, but we should take his advise." Yuan said.

"What about the shrines in Tethe'alla?" Kratos asked.

Yuan frown. "I am afraid that is another set of problems." He once again pointed to the map. "On the bright side, the shrines of Solum and Tenebrae are very close to each other."

"But the bad side?" Mithos almost was afraid to ask.

Kratos shook his head as he looked at the map. "They are found not too far of the Tethe'alla's capital."

"By the spirits." Martel whispered. "It would be close to impossible to get to them unseen."

"My point exactly." Yuan said. "And the shrine of Glacies is found here." He pointed to a huge continent covered in ice.

"That looks remote." Mithos said. "Maybe we should go there first."

"Would it be wise to challenge Celsius without her spirit opposite?" Martel asked.

"I have Maxwell, I could handle here." Mithos said with confidence.

"But using Maxwell seems to really drains you." Martel said worriedly.

Mithos smiled. "I'll be fine, sis."

"Well, I guess we're be heading for continent of ice." Yuan said as he folded up the map. "I hope you guys bought your heavy cloths."

"We should be on guard." Kratos said. "Although it may look like a isolated land, it is still part of Tethe'alla." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We should rest for the night." Martel said. "It is going to be a long day tomorrow."

* * *

The trip was quite at the group flew over the vast ocean. The sun had barely risen when they left the island. Kratos said it was too dangerous to fly in the ice country in the daylight, but the group was still tire from yesterday actives. This left even the normally energetic Mithos tire and cranky. Martel made sure to fly close to him to make sure he didn't fall asleep on the Rheiard.

"We should be there soon." Yuan said. "There is a town we can rest after we make the pact with Celsius."

"It would be safer to fly away as soon as we finished." Kratos said.

"It would be too dangerous for us to leave during the day." Yuan said. "It is best to wait until night."

After another thirty minutes of flying, they reached ice continent. The changed in weather was immediate, hitting all of them like sharps knives. They quickly found a safe place to land and began their track towards the shrine.

"Damn, I forgot how cold this place got." Yuan said as he button up his jacket tighter. Kratos has simply on a long cloth over his armor and Mithos and Martel were wearing somewhat thick winter jackets.

"It doesn't feel too bad here." Mithos said.

"The Cruxis Crystal had numbed your senses." Kratos said. "Which is why it doesn't feel so cold to you."

"I have a Cruxis Crystal and I feel the cold just fine." Martel said as he pulled her jacket tighter.

"You haven't awoken your Cruxis Crystal yet." Yuan explained. "Once that happen, you will become like Mithos."

"Yeah." Mithos' eyes became downcast.

They only walked for a few minutes before they finally reached an ice wall that was built around a tall mountain.

"The shrine should be around here." Yuan said.

"It feels a little colder here." Martel said. "It has to be the mana in this area."

"That seems to be the common theme of all the shrine so far." Kratos said.

"No point in waiting." Mithos said as he led the group forward. The wind was blowing harder now, but they were mostly protected by the ice wall. The snowfall was so thick that they could barely see in front of them.

"There has to be a cave entrance somewhere." Yuan said as he squint his eyes to see better.

"With this white out, it will be nearly impossible to find." Kratos said.

"Maybe we should head back until the storm clears." Martel suggested.

Kratos sighed. "They may be....."

Yuan noticed the sudden change in his friend. "Is there something wrong?" Kratos said nothing as he began to walk near one of the ice walls. When he reached it, he pulled out a flag that was almost completely buried in the snow.

"This is...." Kratos muttered. The flag had two swords clashed together in a form of an 'X'. In the background of the two swords was a flame of fire.

Yuan paled. "Not good."

Mithos looked between the two in confusion. "What's wrong? Why is that flag so bad?"

"We have to make the pact and leave here as soon as possible." Kratos said instead.

Martel suddenly thought of something. "Mithos, what can the Sorcerer's Ring do without being alter by those machines?

Mithos' eyes widen. "I don't know. I never used it before."

"Might as well try it." Yuan said. Mithos pointed the ring to the ice wall and a ball of fire shot out.

"So, the Sorcerer's Ring default ability is to produce fire." Kratos said.

"I wonder why fire?" Mithos asked.

"Who cares, maybe you can use it to find the cave entrance." Yuan said. Mithos began to shot continuous flames to light the way. It took almost fifteen minutes of searching, but they eventually found the cave. They wasted no time running inside.

"Finally, someplace halfway warm." Yuan said.

"And no snow either." Mithos said. "It good to see more than three inches in front of me."

Martel looked around the cave. "This place is like a frozen version of Undine's cave."

"Given how similar water and ice are it shouldn't be too surprising." Kratos said.

"Where do we start?" Mithos asked as he took a stepped forward.

"If this place is anything like the other shrines, there should be a machine around here." Kratos said.

"Stay on the look out for any monsters." Martel said.

"Monsters may be the least of our worries." Yuan muttered.

"What was that, Yuan?" Mithos asked. "What could be worst than monsters?"

"That is just me muttering something." Yuan said in a dismissive tone.

Mithos shrugged. "Whatever." They only had to walked a couple of steps before they found the machine.

"Here it is." Martel said. "Just like the others." Mithos wasted no time in sticking his hand into the machine. A cold chill ran up his body, causing him to shiver.

"Cold." Mithos muttered.

"You just notice." Yuan said dryly.

"I think he meant the ring." Kratos said. "Everytime he use the machines, he actually feels the effects."

"Yeah, it is actually a very interesting experience." Mithos said. After he got over the sudden chill, he pointed the ring into the wall and shot a cold beam of energy. A new layer of ice formed on the wall.

"Well, that's surprising." Yuan said.

"Better than that water gun I had before." Mithos said.

Kratos sighed. "Rather a power is cool shouldn't effect you, Mithos."

"But what can you possible do with ice and a place full of it?" Martel said. "I mean it isn't the same as water."

"Only way to find out is to look." Mithos said as they once again moved forward.

Through many observations, they found out the ice beam was used to freeze the dripping water that fall from the ceiling. Once it was frozen, they were able to push ice blocks around.

"You know, these puzzles are just getting plain weird." Mithos said as he pushed another block of ice into a pit.

"Strange, we haven't been attack yet." Martel said. "I doubt that Ratatosk would just give up." Kratos and Yuan were both quite.

"I wonder if it has something with that flag Kratos found." Mithos stated as he narrowed his eyes at Kratos. "However, the people who would know are strangely quite."

"It is nothing you need to be concern about." Kratos said quickly.

"It's never a good thing when people actually says that." Mithos said in a deadpan voice.

"There is hole over here." Martel said. "It seems to lead outside."

"I doubt it leads anywhere important." Mithos said.

Martel turned around to face her brother. "I guess. It's just...." She was cut off when a hand grabbed her around her mouth.

"Martel!" Mithos yelled as he pulled out his sword.

"Put the weapon down, half-elf!" The man yelled.

"So, it was a trap." Kratos said as he brought out his sword.

"Under the order of the King of Tethe'alla, you are all under arrest." The solder said. As he said those words, several solder came out of the open cave entrance.

Yuan smiled. "Martel, you're not going let them do that, right." Martel then slammed her staff in the solders' foot, actually going through the armor. The solder screamed in pain as Martel pulled away.

"Prime Swords!" Martel yelled. A rune of gold surrounded the solders and a ray of light slammed on top of them.

Mithos had to covered his eyes. "Wow, Martel."

"Be in awe later!" Yuan yelled. "Thunder Blade!" The next row of soldiers was quickly dispatched. Kratos ran in and took out several more solders.

Mithos chuckled. "They aren't so tough."

"Don't drop your guard!" Kratos yelled.

"Good advise, Kratos. I am glad you listen to me on something." A huge man said as he appeared out of the shadows.

He stood over six feet tall and had armor that was similar to Kratos' except his was trims of silver. His shoulders pads were also bigger and his cape flowed behind him like a shadow. His face was completely covered by a helmet. Only his beard and dark eyes could be seen.

Kratos and Yuan paled when they saw him. "So, he is here." Yuan whispered.

The man shook his head. "Kratos, I am so ashamed of you. To think you have degraded your blood so much by associating with half-elves."

"And just who the hell are!?" Mithos yelled.

The man smiled. His teeth were glittering like the moonlight. "General Crimson Aurion, surely my son told you about me."

"Son!?" Martel grasped. "You're Kratos' father!"

"Indeed, Kratos was my son." Crimson's eyes narrowed. His eyes matched his namesake. "Until, he ran away from his birthright and became nothing but a coward and traitor."

Kratos raised his sword. "Father, I am doing this to save Tethe'alla. Can't you see this war is killing our planet."

"Is that why you ran away and hid behind the ideals of an elf?" Crimson asked in disgust.

"Lord Zilveren is a great man!" Mithos yelled. "He is trying to save this world. Unlike you humans who only seems to want to kill it."

"That' enough, Mithos!" Kratos yelled.

Crimson's eyes seemed to light up. "Silences, half-elf!" Before Mithos could blink a giant demon fang nearly beheaded him. Yuan was barely able to move him out the way.

"Mithos!!" Martel screamed as she ran towards her brother.

Kratos growled. "He was no threat to you!"

"He is trying to make a pact with the summon spirit." Crimson stated. "That can't be allowed."

"So, you know." Yuan said. "How?"

Crimson glared at Yuan. "It was you who poison my son's mind. I will make sure you pay dearly for that."

"He opened my eyes." Kratos growled back. "He kept me from becoming like you."

Crimson grinned evilly. "Well, let see what kind of man you became." He pulled out his other sword and stood tall against Kratos. Like Cryus, he had a sword that was two-handed. Except he had two of them and managed to hold one in each hand like they were toys.

"What the hell?" Mithos yelled as he stood up. "There is no way he can fight with those swords in one hand."

Yuan was sweating hard now. "You don't know General Aurion. He wasn't made the commander of the entire Tethe'alla army for nothing."

"The entire army!?" Martel gasped in horror.

"That man is the most dangerous person I have ever met." Yuan said. "Those swords are not just for show."

Kratos glanced behind him. "Take Mithos to the shrine and make the pact. I will fight him."

"Like hell you will!" Yuan said as he grabbed his weapon. "You can't handle that bastard alone!"

"I am given you an order!" Kratos yelled.

"Kratos, looked out!!" Mithos screamed. Kratos snapped back to the battle as his father was right on top of him. He barely managed to parry, but Kratos was knocked off his feet by the sheer force of the attack. He raised his shield to block the next blow, but Crimson easily knocked it away.

"Your form is poor." Crimson said. "I didn't teach you to fight like this." Kratos jumped up and attempted to thrust his sword, but Crimson parry it away and used the opening to stab Kratos in his midsection.

"Kratos!!" Both Mithos and Martel screamed.

"Be honor." Crimson sneered. "That you die an honorable death by my hand." He pushed the sword deeper into his gut and raised his other sword, ready to decapitate him.

"INDIGNATION!!" Yuan yelled as the beam of lighting stuck Crimson.

He screamed in pain as he backed away. "You filthy half-elf!!"

Yuan was breathing hard. He looked ready to collapsed. "I won't let you hurt, Kratos. For the spirits sakes man, he's your SON!!" He yelled in fury.

"This coming from the scam that ruined him." Crimson mocked. "You half-elves are a black mark on humanity. This world would be so much better if your kind never existed."

"What have the half-elves done to you!?" Mithos demanded. "Kratos became the way he is on his own free will."

"Please General Aurion, maybe we can all work something out." Martel begged. "We all want to protect the world."

"Don't........don't bother talking to him." Kratos said weakly. "He....has not heart. He cares about nothing."

"Kratos, you should be more respectfully to your elder." Crimson said as he kicked him hard in the ribs. Everyone could actually hear the bones breaking.

"Stop hurting him!" Yuan said as he attempted to chant again. Crimson was one stepped ahead of him did a powerful thrust at Yuan. The power of the attack created a jet of wind, which hit Yuan directly into his gut, knocking the breath of him. Blood flowed out of his mouth as he fall to the ground.

"Yuan!" Martel yelled as she fall by his side.

"I won't kill you yet." Crimson said. "I need you to tell us about that elf's plans. Then, I will make sure you have a slow painful death along with that summoner."

"You bastard." Mithos growled.

"Run to the shrine!" A smooth voice yelled. "My servants will hold him back."

"Who is that?" Mithos asked in surprise.

Yuan's eyes cracked open. "That voice.....Centurion Glacies...." A group of monster suddenly charged Crimson, making him turn away from Kratos.

"Martel grabbed Kratos!" Mithos ordered. Martel wasted no time in grabbing Kratos and pulling him to his feet. Yuan was able to walk by himself, although just barely.

"Like these beasts can stop me." Crimson said as he slaughtered the monster that attacked them.

"No, but this will." Mithos said after they got far enough. "_Ancient ruler of the elements. I summon thee._ Come, Maxwell!!" Maxwell came in on a pillar of light. His eyes were narrowed in rage.

"I won't let you interfere with them, human!" Maxwell exclaimed as he released a hail of meteoroids.

"Dammit!" Crimson cursed as he disappeared in a cave-in of ice and snow.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. Crimson is personally one of my favorite character's to write and I hope you enjoy him. I really wanted to have a character who was able to stand against Kratos both physically and mentally since he is usually portray as a warrior god in most stories. You could say their relationship is very similar to the one Kratos and Lloyd have in the second part of the game, except Crimson is more of a jerk.**

**On a side not, Crimson's fighting style is inspire by a particular class from _The World of Warcraft_. Anyone is a fan of the series knows exactly which class I am talking about, so I hope you like the bonus. In any case, until next time.**


	17. Celsius

**Thank you all for your support. However, feedback is always welcome and it really helps my writing.**

**In any case, we are up to another summon spirit and I hope you like the battle. Making each summon spirit fight is proven to be quite a challenge, but is still fun to write nonetheless. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Celsius**

* * *

_Kratos swung his sword hard into his opponent, but the challenger easily caught the blade with his own and thrust his other sword into Kratos' gut. Air violently left his lungs as he tremble ungracefully onto wooden floor._

_"Pathetic." The voice sneered. "Get up and try it again."_

_Kratos slowly stood back up. One of his wooden swords was used a support as he looked up towards his teacher. "But dad, I just can't do it."_

_Crimson's eyes lit up with fire behind them. "Don't you dare say 'can't'. You are an Aurion, one of the greatest military families in the world. Do not dare disgrace our blood."_

_Kratos lowed his head in shame. "I am sorry, dad."_

_"Then stand back up!" Crimson yelled. It took Kratos a few seconds, but soon he was standing on both his feet again._

_A general who was watching the entire scene shook his head. "He doesn't seem to be born with the gift."_

_"He can't even use one sword properly." Another general said. "It seems like a waste of time for you to train him. He is better left to someone else."_

_Another general nodded. "We have found someone who is exceptionally blessed with the sword. With you training, he could rival even your strength one day."_

_Crimson glared at them. "I won't take anyone else. Our family has remained unchallenged in Tethe'alla for the past two-hundred years. I would never train anyone outside our bloodline our craft."_

_"Kratos will never succeed you, Lord Aurion." A general said harshly. "He simply lacks any natural ability. At least train the person we have in mind for one year. Then, you can decide rather to continue."_

_Crimson lowed his eyes in thought before he spoke again. "I will consider your offer."_

_"Then, we shall leave you to your thoughts." The general said as they all begun to leave. When the door closed behind them, only Crimson and Kratos were left in the room._

_"I am sorry for embarrassing you, dad." Kratos said shamefully._

_"We will not leave this room until you get that form right." Crimson said in convention. He pulled up his two wooden swords again. "Came at me!" Kratos did as he charged the older man._

_

* * *

  
_

Kratos' eyes slowly open as the last of the dream dissolved into reality. He hadn't had that dream in a long time and he couldn't remember why he would remember such a thing now. It took several minutes before enough of the fog left his brain before he remembered what had happen.

"Father....." Kratos whispered hoarsely.

"You're awake." A voice said over him. "You had me scare there for a moment."

Kratos' eyes were still blurry as he looked up towards the voice. "Yuan?"

"Take it easy, you got beating pretty badly." Yuan said. "How are your ribs?" At first, Kratos wasn't sure what he was referring to until he remember that his ribs were broken. He moved around carefully to check the injury, but felt no pain. His chest only felt slightly heavier.

"It doesn't hurt." Kratos finally said.

Yuan sighed. "Good, Martel was able to heal it. She was so worried about that."

Kratos' eyes widen. "Martel.....Mithos."

"They're both fine." Yuan said. "Out of both of us they came out the least harmed."

Kratos turned his head to look for them, but he body was very sloppy to move. He finally found them not too far from him. They were both asleep in their sleeping bags around a fire they must had built while he was unconscious.

Kratos sighed in relief before he turned back towards Yuan. "Where is......father?"

Yuan frowned. "We lost him in the cave-in. Knowing that jerk, he's likely still alive."

There was a moment of silences. "Did Mithos succeed with the pact?"

"He hadn't made it yet." Yuan said. "He was too worried about you to even think about going to Celsius. Also, the kid was drained after summoning Maxwell."

"He should have made the pact." Kratos said. "It is dangerous to stay her now that the enemy knows our movements. He shouldn't worry about me."

"Are you still thinking about that bastard?" Yuan asked in annoyance. "Even if he is your father, you should block him from your mind. You could have never lived to his expectations."

"I could have if I was born with the gift." Kratos muttered sorrowfully as he lifted his left hand. He looked at it with a mix of disgust and disappointment.

Yuan shook his head. "So what if you weren't born with it. We can't change what we are after our birth."

Kratos putted his arm down and saw the sadness in Yuan's eyes. "I am sorry. I was being thoughtless."

"It is a old wound." Yuan said in a dismissive tone. "Anyway, you should go back to sleep. You should still be sluggish after all the healing magic and gels we pumped into you."

Kratos sighed. "That would be wise." His eyes began to close. Soon, his breathing even out as he fall back into a deep sleep.

Mithos felt much more refresh when he woke up. He was so cozy, he almost forgot about what had happen yesterday. He quickly remembers, however, when he saw Kratos still lying unconscious. His armor was removed to make him more comfortable and he wrapped in several covers. His sister was currently leaning over him, checking his injuries.

"How is he?" Mithos asked as he crawled over to them.

"His fever seemed to have broke and he is sleeping more peacefully now." Martel said. "He is out of any danger now."

"Will he wake up soon?" Mithos asked.

"Actually, he regain consciousness last night." Yuan said as he cooked breakfast.

Mithos turned towards him. "How was he?"

"Still a little sick, but nothing too bad." Yuan said.

"Did you make him drank any water before he fall back to sleep?" Martel questioned.

Yuan blushed. "Shit, I forgot."

Martel smiled. "It's alright. We just have to make sure we do it the next time he wakes up."

"How long do you think that will be?" Mithos asked.

"We gave him an overdose of mana and gels, so he shouldn't be clear in mind until another three hours." Martel informed.

Mithos sighed. "That long."

"We should be safe enough." Yuan said. "There is no way the Tethe'alla army will be able to dig through all that rock, snow, and ice. They will most likely expect us to escape before they can bring enough people to move it all."

"I don't see how we can escape." Martel said worriedly. "Besides the shrine, there doesn't seem to be a back door here."

"We can asked Celsius after we make a pact with her." Mithos said. "I am sure we can get out of here with her power."

"Speaking of which, you should go to her as soon as you finish breakfast." Yuan advise.

"Huh?" Mithos asked. "Shouldn't we wait for Kratos to get better?"

"Kratos will be fine, so we don't need to baby him." Yuan said. "Besides, I want to get out of this ice cave as soon as Kratos wake up."

Martel nodded. "That is a good idea. If we stay too long, we could all end up sick."

"Okay, I will fight Celsius after breakfast." Mithos said. "But just in case, one of us should stay behind with Kratos."

"I will do it." Yuan said casually. "Martel's healing arts will be vital in the battle against the summon spirit."

Martel smiled again. "Thank you, Yuan."

Yuan returned the favor. "In any case, breakfast is ready."

Breakfast was a quick and silent affair for the team. Yuan made a simple selection of eggs and bacon, but no one was really hungry after the events of yesterday. After the last remnants of the food were gone, Mithos got himself ready for the inevitable pact.

"Hopefully, this shouldn't take too long." Mithos said as he and sister prepared to leave.

"Don't lower your guard, kid." Yuan warned.

"I won't." Mithos said as he and Martel proceeded in the shrine. They didn't have to walk too far before they found the cave that housed the shrine of Centurion Glacies.

"Just like the others." Martel said.

Mithos nodded. "I wonder if she will come to us by herself?" They didn't have to wait long before a young lady appeared before them from a cold fog. Her skin was an icy blue and she had short blue hair. She wore a long blue and white dress with what looked like gold boots.

"I am the Disciple of Everlasting Ice." Celsius stated. "Who are you to summon me?"

Mithos stood tall against the summon spirit. "My name is Mithos. I wish to make a pact with you."

"Why would I be interested in a pact with you?" Celsius challenged.

"The Great Kharlan Tree is dying and we need your powers to save it." Mithos said.

Celsius chuckled. "So, you're the one that Zilveren has been looking for. Fine, present me with the pact ring so we can get started." Mithos reached in his pocket and removed the Sapphire pact ring. He quickly put on the ring before he spoke to the spirit again.

"I am ready!" Mithos exclaimed as his wings appeared and he removed his sword.

"Prepare yourself." Celsius said as she summoned a huge blue wolf by her side.

"A fenrir!" Martel exclaimed.

Mithos cursed under his breath. "Well, at least there is only of them." Just as Mithos completed that sentence, the giant wolf ran right at him. His breath could be clearly seen, as it got ready for the kill.

"Proton!" Martel yelled in a burst of light exploded on the wolf. Mithos used the distraction to fly towards Celsius, who immediately got into battle position. He raised his sword and attempted to cut Celsius in two, but she quickly evaded and countered with a punch. Mithos was easily able to block it, but his sword froze from the impact.

"An ice punch!" Mithos exclaimed in surprise. Celsius smiled smugly as performed a kick to his midsection. He grunted in pain and surprise as he slid across the floor. A nice layer of ice had actually formed on his chest.

"A will turn you into an ice sculpture." Celsius said smugly as she summoned a rain of ice. Mithos barely had time to move as dozens of sharp icicles nearly impaled him.

Martel was also having trouble holding off the fenrir. This was the first time she had fought an opponent by herself and her spells took time to chant. So far, she had been reduce to hitting him with her staff and hoping to stun him for a few seconds.

Thankfully, the staff that Malachite had given her had a useful special effect. Every time the wolf attempted to use its ice spells, Martel could actually reflect some of it back to its owner. Unfortunately, any element against itself was always less effective. It did provide, however, some time for her to use.

"Holy Lance!" Martel yelled as a large lance spilling light beams began to shot off towards the fenrir. The wolf howled in pain, but it was far from finished as it released another fog of ice at her. Martel felt her body go numb from the chill, making her body slow and sluggish.

"Hurry, Mithos." Martel whispered as the fenrir began to charge her again.

Mithos took another right hook from Celsius after she sideswipe one of his attacks. Like Undine, she was a fast melee fighter who took advantage of any opening that he left her. Good thing Celsius didn't use a weapon. Mithos was almost certain that he would have been skewed a long time ago.

"Is that all you have?" Celsius teased as she stomped her foot, sending another wave of ice spikes at him.

Mithos quickly skated out of the way. "Double Demon Fang!" He sent a wave of mana against the spike, shattering them. Celsius was caught by surprise and was knocked off her feet.

"Now." Mithos began to chant. Before he could finish it, however, Celsius ran towards Mithos and delivered a quickly kick. His concentration was broken and he was sent flying on his back again. He was starting to regret not making a pact with Efreet before challenging her. It took too long to summon Maxwell.

His musing was interrupted when Celsius attempted to crush his head with her fist. Mithos thrust his sword hard into her chest and successfully managed to badly hurt the summon spirit. She yelled in pain and back off.

This finally gave Mithos enough time finished his chant. "Grand Cross!" Celsius flew up and was slammed into the golden cross. Before she came down, however, she released her own spell.

"Freeze Lancer!" Celsius yelled, launching multiple spears of ice at Mithos. He quickly deflected them with his sword, although some did manage to cut his arms and legs.

"I need more time." Mithos muttered as he once again attempted a summon. "_I call upon the hammer of godly lightning. I summon thee._ Come, Volt!!" The Summon Spirit of Lighting appeared before him in a blast of light. "Hold her off!"

Volt flew towards the ice spirit and released his fury of thunder. Celsius quickly dodged the lighting attacks and created barriers of ice to defend herself.

Mithos was breathing hard. He used up too much strength to summon Maxwell. "This is bad." He whispered.

Martel seemed to have sensed Mithos' power waning and quickly reached into her bag. After once again smacking the fenrir away from her. She threw an orange gel at Mithos.

"Mithos, catch!" Martel yelled. He saw the gel and quickly caught it. Mithos wasted no time in devouring it. He felt the rush of mana running through his body, given him a second wind.

"Thanks, Martel." Mithos praised as he began he chant. "_Ancient ruler of the elements. I summon thee._ Come, Maxwell!!" The old summon spirit return with a flash of light. Volt noticed the Maxwell's appearance and took it as his cue to leave.

Celsius grasped when he saw him. "Maxwell!?"

Mithos smirked. "Finished her!" Maxwell raised his staff and released his signature meteoroid attack upon the Summon Spirit of Ice. Celsius attempted to defend herself by creating a shield of ice. The shield was shattered on impact by one of the meteoroid and Celsius was left at the mercy from the rain of fire rocks.

When it was over, Maxwell once again disappeared. Celsius fall to her knees and was breathing heavily. Mithos almost did the same, but forced himself to hold firm. The fenrir that she summoned earlier also disappeared.

Celsius slowly stood back up and stared hard at Mithos. "You have defeated me. Now, make a vow that is worthy of my powers."

"I vow to save the Great Kharlan Tree and bring order back to the world." Mithos vowed.

Celsius nodded. "Done. Do not disappoint me." Celsius said as she disappeared in a frozen fog.

Mithos finally lost his fight to keep conscious and fall to the floor. Martel, however, caught him before he hit the floor.

Mithos wasn't sure how much time had passed when he began to slowly open his eyes. His had a slight headache and felt sick to his stomach.

"Mithos, drink things." Martel said firmly as she held a cup to his lips. Mithos took several sips of water as he kept his stomach from launching into this throat. When the glass was half-empty, Martel pulled the cup away from him.

"How are you feeling?" Martel asked.

"Sick." Mithos whispered.

"Yeah, orange gels can do that." Yuan said from some place in front of him. "Especially after you used a lot of mana at one time. It should be gone in the next hour or so."

Mithos blinked. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour." Yuan answered. "Seems that Celsius gave you a hard time."

Mithos sighed. "Not having Efreet was more troublesome than I thought."

"But, it all ended well." Yuan said. "On that subject, where should we head next?"

Martel curled into a ball. "It would be dangerous to venture further into Tethe'alla. Especially since they know what we are doing."

Yuan nodded. "I have to inform Malachite that there is a leak. This will make our mission much more difficult."

"Then we should head for Sylvarant." Mithos said. "Discounting Luna, we should be able to form a pact with two summon spirits."

"But those two are built into Sylvarant's cities." Martel said worriedly. "It would also be dangerous."

"Yeah, but no ones know us there yet." Mithos said. "We should be able to move more freely. Also, since Yuan is from Sylvarant he can show us around."

Yuan put his hand on his chin in thought. "That is a valid point."

"Then that is what we should do." A voice said. Everyone turned to see Kratos slowly rising from his bag.

"Kratos, you shouldn't be moving yet." Yuan scolded. Truthfully, he shouldn't even be awake yet.

"Tethe'alla has become too dangerous." Kratos continued as if Yuan hadn't spoke. "To go any further, especially near the capital, would be suicidal."

"Then, I guess it's decided." Martel said. "But which summon spirit should we go to?"

Mithos smiled. "Efreet of course. After fighting against ice, I want to go somewhere warm."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the fight and some of the details of Kratos' story. It will only get more complicated for poor Kratos as he deals with some serious family issues.**


	18. Hellfire

**This chapter was fun to write, especially after two weeks of high action. Some new information is reveal and the plot slowly thickens.**

**Thanks for the support so far, but feedback is always welcome. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: ****Hellfire**

* * *

The group spent another hour resting before they finally decided it was time to move. Kratos was still unsteady on his feet, but overall he was in good health. It was too dangerous to stay any longer and they wanted to reach Sylvarant before daybreak.

"Are you sure you're strong enough to do this?" Martel asked her brother.

Mithos smiled. "I'll be fine." He then began his chant. "_I call upon the disciple of everlasting ice. I summon thee._ Come, Celsius!!" With flare of ice fog, Celsius appeared before them.

"Celsius, can you get us out of this ice cave?" Mithos asked. "We are in a cave-in."

Celsius rolled her eyes. "Of course." With a wave of her hand, the wall of ice and snow that blocked their path moved like it was water. Within seconds, a path was cleared for them.

"Thank you, Lady Celsius." Martel said humbly. Celsius gave a small smile before she once again disappeared.

"Well, that was easy." Yuan said as they moved down the open passage. Along the way they saw the bodies of the solders that they slay earlier. They were perfectly preserved thanks to the ice.

"It is ashamed to just leave these people like this." Martel said.

"It would be impossible to bury them because of the snow." Yuan said. "As much as you like to honor the dead, I am afraid we have to leave them like this."

Martel nodded sadly. "I understand. Just let me say a pray for them." She went to her knees and whispered her words.

"I am afraid that line of thinking will not serve us well in the future." Kratos said darkly.

"Hush, Martel knows what she's doing." Mithos said.

Yuan chuckled. "You agree with anything your sister does."

Mithos glared at Yuan. "That's because everything she does is right. If everyone was like Martel, we wouldn't be having this stupid war right now."

Yuan smiled. "You got me there, kid." Kratos chose not to answer.

"I'm done." Martel said as she stood up. The group moved again until they finally made it to the exit. Mercifully, no monster chose to attack them.

"Before we go, we need to give thanks to Centurion Glacies." Yuan suddenly said. "We would had never made it without her."

"Yes, she sacrificed her monsters to save us." Martel stopped and put her hands together in a pray. "Thank you, Lady Glacies. We will never forget those who died for our safety. May we pay honor to them by saving the World Tree."

For a second, the cave seemed to have grown less cold and there was a small whisper in the wind. It was gone almost the moment it started and everything seemed back to normal.

"It would seem Centurion Glacies has accepted your thanks." Kratos said.

"Well, lets go so we can fulfill that promise." Mithos said.

After a few more minutes of walking, they were finally out of the cave. Thankfully, the snowstorm had long stopped leaving a cloudy night. They tracked slowly though the snow until they found the Rheiards.

"Good, they're still intact." Kratos breathed.

"It would had been bothersome if Crimson's men were able to find them." Yuan said.

"That is an understatement." Mithos muttered.

"Will they still work after being in the cold for so long?" Martel asked worriedly.

"The Rheiards can take far worst than this." Yuan said as he jumped on his flying machine. He started it up and it quickly came to life. The other did the same and they were off into the sky.

The weather slowly warmed up steadily until they finally out of the ice continent. It was still a cool night so everyone kept their snow clothes on. They traveled all night across the vast sky until the sun could be seen rising.

"How much longer until we reach Triet?" Mithos asked.

"About another half an hour." Yuan answered. "Triet is fairly laid back city, so as long as we don't draw attention to ourselves we should be fine."

"What about the shrine?" Martel asked. "How can we reach it without getting anyone's attention."

"We will figure that out once we get there." Yuan said casually. He then turned towards Kratos. "I am afraid you will have to change you armor. Even if they can't see the crest, people will know what Tethe'alla's armor looks like."

Kratos nodded. "I already brought a change of cloths."

"Kratos, why do you continue to wear your Tethe'alla armor?" Martel asked. "I always assumed it was because you had no other clothes to wear."

"Yeah, Eric and Gem were the same way." Mithos said.

"It is more out of remembrance." Kratos said. "Although I had turn my back on my homeland and family, I still care for them. I hope to return there once this war is over. Eric and Gem wear their armor for their own reasons."

"It is a foolish sentiment." Yuan spoke out. "Even when this war is over, Tethe'alla would never forgive you in your lifetime. If you were an elf or an half-elf, you may have had a chance."

"Well, that's cold." Mithos said.

"It's the truth." Yuan said.

Kratos sighed. "Nonetheless, you don't have to worry about me."

Just as Yuan said, they were now over the desert, which was part of Triet. They landed a good distance from the city and hid the Rheiards in one of the sand dunes. They were now waiting for Kratos to finish changing.

"Come on slow poke, it doesn't take that long to change." Yuan stated. They had been waiting for almost fifteen minutes.

"I never noticed it take Kratos so long to get dress." Mithos said.

Yuan sighed. "That's because everything has to be perfect with him. He can't just throw something on and be done."

"I think it's good for someone to take proud in their appearance." Martel stated.

"Hey, I'm all for looking good and all, but there is a time and a place for it." Yuan said.

"I'm finished." Kratos said as he stepped from behind a dune. He was now wearing armor that was two shades of purple with a little bit of blue. He was also wearing a long purple and red cape that match his new outfit. Both Martel and Mithos stared at him for a few seconds.

"What?" Kratos asked slowly.

Mithos was the first to find his voice. "Well, you didn't strikes me as someone who wears purple."

Kratos raised an eyebrow. "I happen to like purple."

"I think you look handsome." Martel finally said. "You seem more relax somehow."

Yuan laughed. "That because that armor is a reflection of who he really is. Don't let the black and moody attitude fool you."

Kratos glared at Yuan. "We should head towards the town." He then began to walk off.

"Once again, you manage to changed the subject." Yuan teased as he followed his friend.

It took them a few minutes before they reached the gates of Triet. The walls were all made out of yellow stones that Mithos had never seen before. It reminded him of something that he saw in one of his books.

"Wow, this place looks amazing." Mithos said in awe. "Everything looks like a living history book."

Yuan smiled. "Of course. This city is over two-thousands years old."

"I didn't know Triet was that old." Martel said in amazement. "This has to be the oldest city in the world."

Yuan chuckled. "No, this is the second. The oldest city would be Balacruf."

"It would seem that Sylvarant is an older kingdom than Tethe'alla." Martel observed.

"Sylvarant had been around longer, but there is only a couple hundred years differences." Yuan said.

"Who are you?" A guard demanded when they saw them.

Yuan bowed humbly. "We are just travelers asking for permission to enter your city."

"Are there any half-elves among you?" The guard growled. Mithos' eyes narrowed in anger, but said nothing.

"No, we have two human and two elves." Yuan stated.

The man looked carefully among them. "You don't look like an elf. You ears are kinda of short."

Yuan shrugged. "Not all elves have pointy ears. If my ears are too short for you, you may want to take it up with my mother." Martel giggled at the comment.

"Very well, just keep out of trouble." The guard said as he let them through. They walked carefully into the city before Mithos finally blew up.

"What was that all about?" Mithos growled. "Why did you lie to them?"

Yuan sighed. "It would had been too much trouble to tell them we're half-elves. It is faster this way."

"I doesn't make it right." Mithos muttered. "We shouldn't have to hide ourselves."

"Why does this city hate half-elves?" Martel asked sadly.

"Sylvarant has a strict half-elf code." Yuan explained. "All half-elves, rather they're born in Sylvarant or not, must be registered by the government. If they are not, they could be arrested. They use it to keep an eye on all half-elves within the boarders."

"So, they use the law to control us." Mithos muttered. "How disgusting."

"Yuan did the right thing." Kratos said. "Remember, we are suppose to keep attention away from ourselves."

"Anyway, we should head for the Ignis' Temple and ask permission from the Grand Sage to enter." Yuan said.

"Grand Sage, but I thought humans didn't worship the spirits?" Mithos asked.

"Triet is home to a large half-elf population." Yuan explained. "The half-elves are the ones who actually controls the temple and limits access to the shrine. We have to have a permission slip if we wish to make a pact with Efreet."

"That sounds fair." Martel said.

It took them awhile to reach the temple. Through their walk they passed many shops and other tourist attractions. The heat was also steadily rising to the point that they were already beginning to sweat.

"It's getting pretty hot out here." Mithos said as he wrapped his forehead.

"It will only get worst." Yuan said. "The desert can easily reach 110 degrees."

"That is hot." Martel said in awe.

"It shouldn't get that high." Kratos said. "Since it is fall, it shouldn't go no higher that the 90s."

Mithos sighed. "That is a minor differences."

"We're here." Yuan said. Before them was a giant temple that stood at least twenty feet tall. The brickwork looked even older than the rest of the city. They could also feel the heat pouring out of the holy grounds.

"It's magnificent." Martel whispered. "To think humans built this in honor of the spirits." Several people with red and gold robes walked around the area. Yuan walked up to one of them and tap them on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, can I be taken to the Grand Sage?" Yuan asked. "I would like to visit the temple."

The man looked at him for a second. "Please, follow me." The man said as he began to walk off.

"I be back in a few minutes." Yuan said as he followed the man.

"You know, I can't wait to see inside of the temple." Mithos said in excitement. "Unlike the others, it should be more tame."

Kratos nodded. "True, since it is in a major city."

"Have you ever been here before, Kratos?" Martel asked.

"Once a couple of years ago." Kratos said. "Before we met Lord Zilveren, we wondered all over Sylvarant."

"Was it to hide from your father?" Mithos asked. Martel gave him a disapproving look.

"Yes, that was part of it." Kratos said neutrally.

Mithos tilted his head. "How did you meet Lord Zilveren anyway?" Kratos closed both of his eyes. After a couple of minutes of silences they thought that Kratos wasn't going to answer.

"We met him here in Sylvarant." Kratos suddenly said. "We were in Terrako when he met him."

"You mean you just came across him?" Mithos asked.

"Actually, he was looking for Yuan." Kratos stated. "Apparently, he got reports that Yuan was in Terrako at that time and came to meet him. We have been in his employment ever since."

"Why was he looking for Yuan?" Martel asked. Kratos was silent again, but he looked around the area as if to make sure no one was listening.

"Lord Zilveren was looking for him because they are brothers." Kratos said in a deadpan voice.

"WHAT!!?" Mithos yelled. Martel had a surprise look on her face.

"Keep it down." Kratos said harshly. "This is information that must never be spread."

"But, Lord Zilveren is an elf." Martel said steadily.

"I don't know all the details, but they share the same father." Kratos said. "Lord Zilveren found out about Yuan and was searching for him."

Martel lowed her head in thought. "That is why Yuan is never formal with Lord Zilveren."

"Kratos, is it really okay for you to be telling us this?" Mithos asked.

"Yuan wouldn't care if you knew. I am actually surprise he didn't tell you himself." Kratos said. "However, if the general public knew about Yuan's relations with Lord Zilveren, it could be disastrous."

"Because he's a half-elf?" Mithos asked darkly.

"Because Yuan could be use as a weapon against Lord Zilveren." Kratos corrected. "They are many who despise Lord Zilveren for one reason or another and would use Yuan to get to him. So, only the most trusted people inside our organization know."

Martel nodded, but she looked sad. "It does make sense, but I wonder why Yuan never even told me. Maybe he doesn't trust me."

"I doubt that is the case." Kratos said. "It is most likely a matter that he never got around to telling you. To Yuan, this information is hardly a big thing."

"Man, I almost regret given Yuan a hard time." Mithos said. Just as he said that, Yuan was walking back to them.

"I wasn't able to get permission to enter the temple today, but we can go tomorrow." Yuan informed proudly.

"Then, I guess we have the rest of the day free." Kratos said.

"I would be glad to give you all the grand tour." Yuan offered.

Martel smiled. "I would love that."

"Yeah, sounds like fun." Mithos added.

"Well, follow me." Yuan said as he led the troop across the city.

The spent the entire morning and most of the afternoon exploring the city. Yuan showed them all the tunnels and ruins in the area and they resupply on gels. Kratos also had the chance to replace his shield, which was badly damage in the battle with Crimson.

"You sure know a lot about this place." Martel said.

"I came here a lot when I was younger." Yuan said. "It was like a second home for me."

"We should get to an inn." Kratos said. "We should be ready to move tomorrow."

Martel nodded. "Yes, Mithos need to be at full strength in order to challenge Efreet."

"I'll be ready for him." Mithos. "It's those puzzles that I am more concern with. I really do hate them."

"We all do, Mithos." Yuan said as they went to the inn.

Everyone decided to go to bed earlier, especially since they have been awake since before sunrise. Mithos was sleeping peacefully in his room when he heard a strange sound from outside his room. Since getting the Cruxis Crystal, Mithos didn't need to sleep as long as he used to. This made him a very light sleeper. Combine with his sensitive hearing and Mithos would literally jump awake at the squeak of a mouse.

What he heard was no mouse, however. He jumped out of bed and looked out his window for the source of the noise. What he saw sent a wave a panic that froze his heart. He wasted no time running to Martel's bed and shaking her awake.

"Martel, Martel, Marte,l wake up!" Mithos yelled fanatically.

Martel slowly opened her eyes and started at her brother. "What's wrong, Mithos?"

"Efreet is outside!" Mithos yelled.

That got Martel out of bed. "Efreet!?"

"He is flying outside now!" Mithos said breathlessly.

"But, why would he....." Martel started to ask. She never finished her question as the inn started to shake violently. They both got out of their room and saw a wall of flames heading towards them. They quickly ran back into the room and slammed the door close.

"Damn, the inn is on fire!" Mithos cursed.

Martel ran towards the window. "That is not all that is on fire." She whispered in disbelief and fear. Mithos heard her whispers and went to join her at the window. What he saw shock him beyond belief. Outside the small inn, Efreet was burning the town down with is hellfire.

"What the hell!?" Mithos yelled. "This can't be real!"

"We need to get out of here." Martel said. Her face was filled with worried. "But, we have to find Kratos and Yuan.

"We can't." Mithos said firmly. "The hallway is full of flames."

"We can't just leave them." Martel said. Another ball of flames hit the inn, causing another violent shake.

"If we don't leave, we will burn to death!" Mithos exclaimed as his wing came out of his back. "We have to have faith in them." Martel hesitated, but eventually grabbed his hand and allowed herself to be flown out of the burning building. Mithos landed a safe distance away and put up his wings again.

"That was close." Mithos said. A ball of fire nearly landed next to him as soon as he said that.

"Why is Efreet doing this?" Martel asked in distress. "A summon spirit never attack humans unprovoked, let alone an entire city."

Mithos shook his head. "It is like Efreet has gone crazy."

"Mithos, Martel!" A voice called.

Martel smiled in relief. "Yuan, Kratos, you're alright!" Yuan was running towards them with Kratos not too far behind.

"We were afraid that you didn't leave the inn." Kratos said. Alleviation was evident in his voice.

"Just barely." Mithos said. "Do you have any idea what is wrong with Efreet?"

Yuan shook his head. "I have no clue. I never heard of anything like this before." Another ball of fire landed next to them. By this time, the entire city was in a panic.

"At this rate, Triet will be completely destroyed." Kratos stated morbidly.

Mithos' eyes harder in deter nation. "Then, there is only one choice." He released his wings again. "I have to defeat him."


	19. Efreet

**Sorry for the week break, but I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Thank you all for your support, but please leave more reviews with your thoughts. In any case, please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Efreet**

* * *

Everyone was silent when Mithos made the proclamation.

"We have no choice." Kratos finally said. "Efreet will kill everyone if he isn't stop."

"But, this isn't like the other summon spirits battle." Martel said worriedly. "Efreet will not stop if Mithos gets too badly hurt and we can't support him from the sky."

"True, but we can't let Triet burn to the ground either." Yuan said.

"I can fight this summon spirit alone." Mithos said with convention. "He doesn't have friends like the last two."

"Be careful nonetheless, Mithos." Kratos warned.

"Of course." Mithos said as he flew into the air. Even with his flying speed, it took him a few minutes to reach Efreet.

He was a huge summon spirit. He was about the size of a building and looked like a demon from Niflheim with his red skin, horns coming out of his head, and wings that were shape like a bat. He didn't have legs, but a long serpent like tail that made him look even more intimidating. Of all the summon spirits, he was the scariest by far.

"EFREET!!" Mithos screamed to get the Summon Spirit of Fire's attention. Efreet stopped his attack for a moment to stare down at the newcomer. Mithos was now hovering only a couple inches from him.

"Why are you attacking this city?" Mithos asked. "Did the people here do something to you?" Efreet said nothing, but he threw a huge fireball at Mithos, which he barely dodged.

"Guess you're not much for talking." Mithos muttered. He pulled out his sword and flew towards the spirit. However, the heat from Efreet's body made it unbearable for him to get close to him.

Efreet punched at him and the air current from the attack sent Mithos spinning to the ground. He just barely caught himself before he landed into a building. Before he could regain his bearings, however, Efreet charged him and threw his body at him. Mithos moved out of the way at the last second and the building he was hovering above was completely destroyed by Efreet.

"This guy is insane." Mithos muttered as he began his chant. "_I call upon the maiden of the mist. I summon thee._ Come, Undine!!" With the summon completed, Undine appeared in a wave of water. "Subdue Efreet!" He ordered.

Undine flew towards her opposite and launched a tidal wave of water at him. Efreet was hit dead on by the attack, but he seemed unaffected. He released a wave of fire from his mouth and caused Undine to back off.

"Efreet is not himself." Undine stated. "Even my power can't touch him in this state."

"What!?" Mithos yelled in disbelief.

"You have to weaken Efreet more." Undine said. "Once you have done that, I can finish him." She finished and disappeared again.

"Great, nothing can be easy." Mithos muttered in annoyance.

Efreet charged at him again and shot another wave of fire at him. Mithos was caught off-guard and was sent flying into a nearby building.

"Man, Mithos is being hammer." Yuan said as they watched the battle from the ground.

"Undine was completely ineffective against Efreet." Kratos observed.

"How can that be? She is his opposite." Martel stated. "He shouldn't be able to shrugged it off." Another earthquake shook the city as Efreet began to plummet the building Mithos had fallen into.

Mithos flew out the remains and began to chant. "Try this, Aqua Laser!" A large water spiral shot forward and hit Efreet in the arm. This caused him to hiss in annoyance.

Yuan shook his head. "His aim still sucks with that spell."

Efreet was not amused and responded by snapping his tail at Mithos, sending him flying again.

Mithos once again caught himself. "Damn, this isn't work. Intermediate spells won't work against this guy and the Grand Cross is a light base spell, which compliments fire."

Efreet was once again on him and prepared to roast him with another ball of fire. This time, however, he began to throw several of them against the half-elf. Mithos was quickly overwhelmed and could do nothing but dodge.

"At this rate Mithos will be killed." Kratos said in worry. "Nothing he is doing is harming Efreet enough."

"If only we could help." Yuan muttered.

Martel closed her eyes and began to pray into her Cruxis Crystal. "Please, I need you to wake up. I need your power to save Mithos." The crystal began to pulse steadily and a warm feeling spread through her body.

A vision of golden eyes seemed to appear in her mind. "_Done_." Martel grasped in pain in surprise and fall to her knees.

"Martel!" Yuan yelled in worry as she held her.

Kratos' eyes widen in surprise. "Her Cruxis Crystal is glowing."

With a sudden burst of light two wings flowed out of her back. Her wings were like a butterfly as oppose to Mithos' more fairy like wings. They were also a mix of purple and pink that flowed through the feathers like wave.

"Martel." Yuan whispered.

"What...what happen?" She asked as she slowly stood back up.

"You have awakened your Cruxis Crystal." Kratos said. "It must have been stimulated by your desire to help Mithos."

Martel looked over herself in surprise. "I can feel its power flowing through me. Yet, I don't feel that different." An explosion got everyone's attention back to the battle and they watched as Mithos was once again thrown into a building.

"And not a moment too soon either." Yuan stated. "You better fly up there and help him." Martel didn't wait another moment and began to flap her wings. Within seconds, she was flying into the air.

Mithos was regaining himself when he saw his sister. "Martel....."

"Mithos, are you alright?" She asked worriedly, hovering in front of him.

"You.....you awoken your Cruxis Crystal." Mithos stuttered.

"We have no time to talk about that." Martel said firmly. Efreet seemed to have gotten bored with Mithos and was attacking the city again. He was now summoning a storm of fire across the area.

"Yeah." Mithos said, snapping out of his stupor. "But, nothing I try seems to work. Not even Undine could affect him."

"If we attack him together, we may be able to subdue him." Martel said. "It's the only chance we have."

Mithos nodded. "Lets do it!?" He exclaimed as the two siblings flew towards the enrage summon spirit. Efreet noticed their approached and launched a fireball at them.

Martel dodged that attack and released her spell. "Holy Lance!" The spear of light impaled Efreet straight in the chest, but overall had little effect.

Mithos used the time to complete his own spell. "Grand Cross!" The golden cross hit Efreet, but it also had little effect. Efreet roared in rage and released a wave of heat from his breath. Mithos dodge the heat wave, but the attack was so intense that it melted a nearby building.

"Martel, light attacks won't work!" Mithos yelled.

Martel deflected a fireball with her staff. "Lets try to combine our powers. Maybe we can hurt him then." Mithos nodded as they both began to chant.

"Grand Cross!!" Mithos yelled.

"Holy Lance!!" Martel screamed. The two light spells merged together and created numerous of crosses that plummeted Efreet. The summon spirit screamed in pain from the assault.

"It's working." Martel said. Mithos was having some problems staying afloat now. He reached into the pack he always carried and took out an orange gel.

After the incident with Celsius, Mithos started to carry his own gels. He wasted no time eating one and regaining his strength.

Efreet turned towards them; his eyes were wild with fury and rage. He raised his fist and attempted to crush both of them.

"We need something stronger." Mithos said.

Martel nodded when another vision came into her mind. "_If you want to subdue Efreet, use the power of the Cruxis Crystal to bind him._"

"What?" Martel whispered.

"Martel, move!" Mithos warned. Efreet was now on top of her and preparing to used his flame breath again.

For some reason, Martel wasn't scared and stared at the summon spirit with determine eyes. Before Efreet could launch into his attack, Martel started to sing. Her voice eerily echoed across the city and everything seems to stop. Efreet was frozen in place as Martel continued her song. The song also transfixed Yuan and Kratos, who were watching from the ground.

"What is that?" Kratos whispered.

"I never heard anything like this." Yuan said. "Could it be from the Cruxis Crystal?"

Mithos was stunned by Efreet's changed in personality, but took it as his chance to attack. "_I call upon the maiden of the mist. I summon thee._ Come, Undine!!" Undine reappeared in front of Mithos.

"He is weaken now. Finish him!" Mithos yelled. Undines charged the stun summon spirit and released her tidal wave of water. Efreet screamed in pain as the water washed away his fire, leaving only a wave of stream.

Efreet almost seemed to disappear for a moment before he reconfigured himself. However, his eyes didn't have the same aura of anger.

Undine turned towards Mithos. "You have nothing to fear now. Efreet has return to himself." She stated as she disappeared again.

Martel stopped her song and time seemed to move again. "Lord Efreet, are you okay now?"

It took Efreet a moment to regain himself and face the two siblings. "Thank you for stopping me. I have done many terrible things to this city that has revered me." With a wave of his hand, all the fires across the city began to burn out. Soon, only the stars were the only light.

"Efreet, why did you attack the city in the first place?" Martel asked gently.

"In the shrine that Ignis and I share I felt the presences of my pact ring." Efreet explained. "I thought it was the summoner that Ratatosk had spoke of and went to meet him. When I arrived, however, I saw the pact ring without an owner on the shrine. Then without reason I lost control of myself."

"Don't you remember what happen?" Mithos asked.

"I am afraid not." Efreet admitted. "The last thing I remember is being overcome with a uncontrollable rage and a desire to destroy everything."

"Could it be connected to the pact ring?" Martel muttered.

"Efreet, I must asked if I could make a pact with you." Mithos said. "With everything that has happen, we will need your power more than ever."

Efreet stared at him. "I see you're the summoner that Ratatosk mentioned. You have proven yourself more than worthy of my power by being able to defeat me in my insanity."

"I thank you, Efreet." Mithos smiled.

"Please put on the pact ring and a make your vow." Efreet said.

Mithos reached into his pocket and put on the Garnet Pact ring. "I vow to save the Kharlan Tree and return order to the world."

Efreet nodded. "Very well, I bestow upon you my hellfire." With a burst of flames, Efreet disappeared leaving darkness in his wake.

"Great job, Mithos." Martel praised. "You did it."

"No, we did it together, Martel." Mithos smiled. "I couldn't had beating him without your help."

"Lets get back to the others." Martel stated as they both began their decent towards Yuan and Kratos. It took them a few minutes to find them in the darken streets.

"Are you both alright?" Kratos asked when he saw the two.

Mithos nodded. "Nothing serious."

Yuan shook his head. "Although Efreet was stopped, half the city has been destroyed. Triet will never be the same again."

Martel sighed in sadness. "If only we could had stopped him sooner."

"You did everything you could." Kratos said. "As bad as things are, they could have been much worst."

"What could have caused Efreet to act like this?" Yuan asked. "Although he is known for his frighten appearance, Efreet has a strong bond with this city."

"The only way for us to find out is for us to go to the temple." Mithos said.

"We won't be able to get near it since everyone in the city will most likely go there to see what has happen." Kratos said.

"We have to try." Mithos said.

Martel nodded. "I have a feeling that this is something more serious."

"Then, it off to the temple." Yuan said in determination.

It was about a fifteen minutes walk to the temple, but just as Kratos predictive there were several hundred people blocking the way. Undeterred, Yuan was able to lead the group right to the doorstep of two huge doors. Without even knocking he forced the doors open and was confronted by several people dressed in robes.

"What are you doing here?" A man demanded. "No citizen is allowed in this room."

"I have to speak to the Grand Sage." Yuan said impatiently.

"He is investigating inside the temple to see what went wrong with Efreet." The man said. "Go back outside and we will report our findings as soon as we get them."

"We want to go inside." Mithos demanded rudely.

"No one except the Great Sage is allowed in now." The man said coldly.

"Please, we have special interest into finding out what went wrong." Martel pleaded.

"And I am telling you that you can't go in." The man said firmly.

Yuan became blank face as he stared at the man. "Mithos, will you summon Efreet, please."

Everyone in the room was stunned. "Efreet!!?"

Mithos nodded and started his chant. "_I call upon the red giant, the ruler of hellfire. I summon thee._ Come, Efreet!!" With a wave of flames, Efreet appeared before the group.

"Lo....Lord Efreet!" The man exclaimed as he and the other bowed before the summon spirit. "Forgive us, we didn't know that this boy had the right of the pact."

"There is nothing to forgive." Efreet said in his deep voice. "Please allow this boy and his companions inside the temple." With that, he once again vanished from sight.

"You heard him, let them in!" The man yelled as everyone stood aside. Mithos led the group inside the temple's doors. They didn't stop until they were sure that they were out of earshot.

"That was a foolish thing to do." Kratos said. "The fact that Mithos is a summoner is supposed to be a secret."

Yuan waved off his concern. "Those priests won't say anything. They are very protective of such things."

"We better find this3 Grand Sage." Mithos said. "I feel a strange energy in here."

"You feel it too." Martel stated. "I wonder if this is what made Efreet go insane."

"Only one way to find out." Yuan stated as they once again began their track through the temple.

The temple was extremely hot since the place was filled with lava at ever turning. One wrong step in this place would end very badly. Oddly enough, they seemed to be no traps, monsters, or puzzles in the temple.

"This place seems to be very straight forward." Mithos said.

"I guess since the priests keeps the temple up, that would explain the lack of monsters." Martel said.

"The Grand Sage could have disabled the traps." Kratos pointed out. Yuan had a strange look on his face, but said nothing.

After a few more minutes, they finally reached the shrine. It looked the same as the others except it was surrounded by lava. When they got close enough, they saw a person dress in a long purple robe standing in front of the shrine.

"Krilla!" Yuan yelled.

The man turned around and looked at them with wide eyes. "Yuan, what are you doing here?"

"We gained permission from a higher power." Yuan said nonchalantly.

"You shouldn't be in here." Krilla said firmly. "It is dangerous."

Martel grabbed her head in what appeared to be pain. "What is this strange energy I am feeling?"

Krilla sighed in defeat. "What you are sensing is the miasma from Daemonium."

"What is Daemonium?" Mithos asked in confusing.

"It is a realm that lies between our world." Krilla explained. "Usually, a barrier keeps our world apart from it, but for some reason a rift has formed here. This is causing the miasma to leak out."

"Is the miasma dangerous?" Mithos asked in worry.

"For people it takes a lot of the miasma to be harmful." Yuan stated. "However, summon spirits cannot tolerate it at all."

"Indeed, in small doses the miasma can cause a summon spirit to go insane." Krilla continued. "If there is enough of it, the miasma could actually kill them."

"That must be what happen to Efreet." Martel said.

"I am sure of it too." Krilla said. "I was trying to close the rift before it causes anymore damage."

"I can help you with the sealing spell." Yuan offered.

"That would be of great help." Krilla said. They both moved and began to use their powers to seal the rift.

"How could such a rift formed?" Martel whispered.

"I have heard that such phenomena does happen naturally." Kratos said. "However, this rift does seem ill timed."

Mithos began to walk around the shrine when he found something. He picked it up and examined it for a few seconds. "Martel, look at this."

Martel walked towards her brother and he held up the object that he found.

"That is...." Martel breathed.

"A pact ring." Kratos said from this place near the siblings. "Efreet's pact ring to be precise."

"This proves it." Mithos said coldly. "This was no natural occurrence. Efreet was set up."

Martel nodded. "No doubt about it. Whoever came here before us somehow made a rift to Daemonium and then place the pact ring on the shrine, knowing that Efreet would be drawn to it."

"That, however, opens a new set of questions." Kratos said. "Namely, who would do this and why."

"And it can't be just anyone." Martel said. "I am certain not just anyone could create a rift like this."

"Maybe this person was trying to kill Efreet." Mithos suggested. "Krilla said that enough of the miasma could kill a summon spirit."

"I don't think that is the case." Kratos stated. "If this person wanted to kill Efreet, they would have made more than one rift to allow more of the miasma through. It would seem that this person only wanted Efreet to go insane."

"This is all so confusing." Martel sighed.

"In any case, we have to report this to Malachite as soon as possible." Kratos said. "Between what happen here and the ice continent, I am afraid that things will only get worst."

Mithos sighed and put up the pact ring. "Yeah, I have a feeling that there is something bigger behind it all."

* * *

**I hope you like twist in the plot. There is more mysteries to come.**

**By the way, for anyone who played Tales of Phantasia you know where I got this plot from. Hope you like this little treat.  
**


	20. Homecoming

**Sorry for the week break, but the next chapter is finally here. Things are kind of slow, but more of Yuan's background will finally be reveal. Feedback is always welcome and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Homecoming**

* * *

"Thanks again for your assistance, Yuan." Krilla said once they finished sealing up the rift. "I am sorry this has to happen just after you have return to Triet."

"No, it isn't a big thing." Yuan said. "I just hope this city is able to recover."

Krilla sighed. "Explaining this to the government will not be an easy task. They may permanently seal the temple."

"Yeah, that would be terrible." Yuan said.

"Are you planning to go back home after this?" Krilla suddenly asked.

"It appears that way." Yuan said. "But, I won't stay long if I do."

"I had hoped that you would give up this life of war." Krilla said.

"I will only stop once this war is done." Yuan stated firmly. "Don't worry about me. This is no longer about revenge."

Krilla chuckled. "I knew that since the moment I saw you again. You look more like the person I knew as a child than the person I met last time."

Yuan sighed. "I lot has change over these past years. I have a new family now."

Krilla smirked. "Tell me, are you finally going to asked Crystal for her hand in marriage?"

Yuan blushed. "Be quiet!"

Krilla laughed. "I forgot, you love the ladies too much to break anyone's heart with commitment."

"You know Krilla, you may had become a priest, but you are still an ass." Yuan growled. This caused Krilla to laugh harder.

"Are you two finish yet?" Mithos asked impatiently.

"Yeah, we were just making sure the rift was close." Yuan said as he walked to join his friends. Krilla wasn't too far behind him.

"Grand Sage, did you see anyone enter the temple before Efreet went berserk?" Martel asked politely.

"You may call me Krilla and I am afraid not." Krilla said. "No one can enter the temple without my permission."

"Is it possible for someone to sneak in?" Kratos questioned.

Krilla thought deeply about the questioned. "The temple entrance is always surrounded by priests, so I don't see how anyone could had entered that way undetected. Why are you asking me these questions?"

"Ummm, we just want to make sure that no one created the rift here." Mithos stated quickly. It was partly true.

Krilla chuckled. "Rifts like these formed naturally from time to time. I am certain that is the case here."

"But, is it possible for someone to create a rift between our world and Daemonium?" Martel questioned further. Yuan raised an eyebrow at that question.

"Well, certain types of magic could do it, but the person in question would have to be extremely powerful to punch a hole between dimensions. They would literally need powers that rivals a summon spirit." Krilla stated.

"Yeah, I guess that would be unlikely." Mithos said, although he didn't sound very convince.

"In either case, you can stay here for the night." Krilla offered.

"Yes, that would be nice." Martel said as she bowed. "Thank you for your kindness.

"Good, just follow me out of here." Krill said cheerfully as he led the group out.

It took them only a few minutes to reach the entrance. They were greeted by the other priest and were informed about the situation. After that, Krilla took the group into a private room that was on the far end of the temple.

"I am afraid we only have one." Krilla said. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, we are use to sharing quarters." Kratos said.

Krilla nodded. "I hope the rest of the night is peaceful. I will wake you for breakfast." He then left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Why were you asking those questions earlier?" Yuan asked once he was sure that Krilla was out of earshot.

Mithos showed him the garnet pact ring. "I found this on the floor next to the shrine. We all believe that Efreet was set up to be there and was driven insane by the miasma."

Yuan eyes widen. "Are you certain of this?"

"I am afraid so." Kratos answer. "There is too many factors to write off as natural."

Yuan put a hand on his chin. "This is bad. If there is someone who is able to make a rift into Daemonium, then we have a major problem."

"What do we do?" Martel asked in worry. "Can we really leave the city like this?"

"There is little point in staying." Kratos said. "What ever damage this person wanted to make is done. The best we can do is to report all this to Malachite. Hopefully, she can get a message to Lord Zilveren and he can look into this."

Yuan sighed. "I am afraid Kratos is right. Our main priority have to be making the pacts. We still have four more spirits to fight and things will only get harder from here."

"We should all get to bed." Martel advised. "We all had a long night and we all need our rest."

"I agree." Kratos said. "We can make final plans in the morning."

It was a restless night for the group, but they did managed to get a couple of hours sleep. The sun was just rising when Kratos got up and decided to clear his mind with some sword practice. He was just finishing his second set of moves when he sensed Mithos nearby.

"Are you here for some early morning training?" Kratos asked without turning around.

"Yeah, I need to get better with my sword." Mithos said. "Especially if the events from yesterday are any indication."

Kratos smiled. "It is good to see that you don't settle for good enough. That is the barrier that separates good swordsmen from the best." Mithos unsheathed his sword, but Kratos noticed that Mithos seemed more nervous than usual.

"Is there something wrong, Mithos?" Kratos questioned.

"No, it's nothing." Mithos stuttered.

Kratos put his sword down. "Might as well tell me."

Mithos sighed. "I was just wondering about you father. How did you two come out so differently?"

"I was never my father, although I tried to be." Kratos said neutrally. "However, I was unable to live up to his expectations."

"I don't get that." Mithos said. "I mean you're a great swordsmen."

"However, my skills pales in comparison to my father's as you have witness." Kratos said. "I also lack the ability of my family's line."

Ability?" Mithos asked.

Kratos sighed. "When I was fighting my father, you noticed that he wielded two-swords."

"Who couldn't have notice?" Mithos said dryly. "He was using two swords in which a normal person would had trouble carrying one."

"That is the special ability granted by my family." Kratos said.

"The ability to hold giant swords?" Mithos asked in confusion.

"The ability to wield two-swords at once." Kratos corrected bitterly. "In my family, everyone is born with the gift of ambidextrous."

"Ambidextrous?" Mithos repeated. "I heard of that. It is when a person is able to use both their left and right hand equally."

Kratos nodded. "It is a blood trait that is extremely rare. However, my family for many generations has been gifted by this ability. Being an ambidextrous is key to the two-sword fighting style. I, however, was not born with this gift."

"But, you don't have to be born an ambidextrous to be one." Mithos said sternly. "I have heard of people who were able to teach themselves to use both hands. Also, what is the big deal about not being able to hold two swords?"

"I tried, but it is hard to be taught to be an ambidextrous." Kratos stated. "It takes years of dedicated and often painful training. As for why it is important, the two-swords fighting art is the signature moveset of my family. For my kin, not being an ambidextrous it like being born with one arm."

Mithos sighed in frustration. "I still don't get it."

"In any case, that was the original reason why my father was disappointed in me." Kratos said. "It was my decision to leave my family that is the main source of our disconnection."

"Why did you leave home?" Mithos asked.

"We talked enough." Kratos said instead. "We need to start training."

Mithos sighed, knowing this conversation had ended. "Yeah, lets get started."

They practiced for a good hour before Krilla called them in for breakfast. After the terrible night, it was nice to have a sense of normalcy.

"I am afraid I can't often much." Krilla said. "A lot of our supplies are going to the recovery until the government get here."

"I am certain that aid from Terrako is already on its way here." Yuan said as he cut his ham. "They can't afford to appear weak to the Tethe'alla." Krilla nodded.

Just as Mithos was sitting down, he noticed something on Krilla's hand. "Hey, isn't that a Sorcerer's Ring?"

Krilla looked surprise by the observation. "Yes, but how do you know what it is?"

Mithos showed Krilla his hand. "I have one too."

"Well, this is a surprise." Krilla breathed.

"I never noticed it before." Yuan stated. "How did you get one?"

"For me, I was chosen to be the Grand Sage because I was able to obtain the Sorcerer's Ring that was hidden in the temple." Krilla said. "I didn't know there was others."

"It makes sense." Mithos said. "The shrines seemed to have been built around the Sorcerer's Ring."

"In any case, please stay as long as you like." Krilla said as went back to his duties.

"We leave right after breakfast." Kratos said. "We must be heading back to the Rheiards to make our report. From there, we should make our way to Balacruf."

"Balacruf, that is where Centurion Ventus' shrine is, correct?" Martel asked.

"That's right." Yuan said. "We will have to be more careful though. With the incident with Efreet, the government will be on high alert."

"Just another thing to make our lives harder." Mithos sighed.

Breakfast was a fast affair and the group was ready to leave. As they were walking out, they saw Krilla.

"Oh, you're leaving already?" Krilla asked.

"Yeah, we have to get moving again." Yuan said. "It was nice seeing you again, Krilla."

"Same here, old friend." Krilla smiled. "Take care and....," He leaned forward and winked at him. "....take care of your lady. I suggest you don't let this one go."

"Shut up, Krilla." Yuan muttered as they left the temple's grounds.

"So, you and Krilla are old friends." Martel said. "Did you grow up in the same town?"

"Yes, he was one of my first friends." Yuan stated. "Although, we drifted apart over these last couple of years."

"Why?" Martel asked before she blushed. "If you don't want to tell me, I'll understand."

Yuan gave a small smile. "No, we just drifted apart. I went to join the army and he because a priest. Those two occupations don't really gel together too well."

"Did he became a priest after your town was attack?" Mithos suddenly asked. Martel gave him a disappointed look.

"Actually, yes." Yuan said, his eyes becoming downcast. "Many of us took different paths in order to deal with the pain. Even as we're fighting to stop this war, I still haven't fully forgiven the Tethe'allan."

"But you didn't give in to your anger and that's what counts." Martel said with a smile. "Forgiveness is not for forgiving the sin, but allowing yourself to forgive the people who had wrong you so you can move on."

"I guess, but we only started to rebuild our relationship." Yuan said. "Once this war is over, I may be able to fully let go of my anger."

It took them about thirty minutes to reach the place they left the Rheiards. It had to be dusted since sand now covered it, but they appeared to undamaged. Once the Rheiards were clean, Yuan picked up the radio and dialed some numbers on the keypad.

"Malachite, this is Yuan. Can you hear me?" Yuan said over the radio.

There was a couple minutes of silences before anyone answer. "This Malachite, is there something wrong, Yuan?"

"I am afraid I have some bad news to report." Yuan stated. He began to explain the incident at the ice cave, Efreet going insane, and the miasma.

"This is very disturbing news." Malachite stated. "How could this mission be leaked? Only people chosen by Lord Zilveren were allowed to know about your existence."

"Whoever is behind this is very powerful and resourceful." Yuan said. "Not to mention clever to be able to hide themselves from us."

"I will inform Lord Zilveren of this as soon as possible." Malachite assured. "In the meantime, you should proceed as usual. I am afraid things had gotten worst on the war front."

"What do you mean?" Kratos asked.

"We have confirmed reports that Sylvarant is planning to launch an attack on Meltokio." Malachite stated gravely. "If this assault goes on scheduled, then it will drain the mana supply even faster."

"How much faster?" Yuan asked, although he didn't want to know the answer.

"Going by what we know, it will reduce the lifespan of the Kharlan Tree from months to weeks." Malachite said.

"We have to stop the attack!" Mithos exclaimed.

"Lord Zilveren is personally seeing to that campaign is stall long enough for you to finish making the pact with the remain spirits." Malachite stated. "Your primary focus must be on that."

"We are heading towards Balacruf now to make a pact with Sylph." Yuan said. "When we succeed, it will bring five summon sprits under our control."

"I wish you all luck." Malachite said as the radio shut off.

"Looks like our time has shorten." Kratos stated.

Yuan got on his Rheiard. "We can't waste anymore time." The others followed his lead and they were off into the sky.

The flight from Triet to Balacruf was fairly short. It took them an hour to make what would have been a two-day walk, at least.

Like Triet, Balacruf was a huge city made of stone. Except, it was layer with white marble instead of sandstone. It was also a much fancier design with several spiraling towers with gold tops that reflected the sun. It was also nearly twice the size of Triet.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Martel said in awe.

Yuan smiled. "It has been a long time. Nearly ten years."

Mithos stared at Yuan. "Is this your..."

"Yes, Mithos." Yuan interrupted. "This is my home."

They landed the Rheiards near the mountains and hid them in the nearby brushes with some rocks. They were a good twenty minutes away from the city, but they couldn't find any other suitable hiding places nearby.

"It almost like I never left this place." Yuan said as he looked around. "You would never guess that a raid had taken place here just under a decade ago."

Mithos took a deep breath. "The air smells so fresh here. Then again, we did just leave a desert."

"We better get moving." Kratos advised. "We have a ways to walk."

"You should relax more, Kratos." Martel said. "I mean, how can you not be moved by this scenery?"

Kratos sighed. "It is not that I am not moved, but the case remains that we are on a strict time frame. The longer we procrastinate, the closer the tree come to death."

"We know that Lord Doom and Gloom." Yuan said in a joking tone. "However, being angst about it won't help either."

"Yeah, but we can look as we walk." Mithos said with a smile.

The group made their way towards the city. Little things in the areas often sidetracked Mithos and Martel, but Kratos kept them focus. After making the twenty-minute track, they finally made it to the city's gate. However, it didn't have soldiers guarding the entrance.

"For a town that got raided, it doesn't seem to have much security." Mithos said.

"Don't be fooled." Yuan stated with a deathly tone. "Unlike with Triet, the soldiers here dress as citizens."

"It is a clever way to find out the enemy's movements without drawing their attention." Kratos said. "We have to be extra careful. Especially with an attack on Tethe'alla on the rise."

"We should be fairly safe." Yuan said. "Zilveren is well liked in this city thanks to the half-elf population."

"Well, since you were born here, led us to Ventus' shrine." Mithos said.

Yuan suddenly became very uncomfortable. "About that....." He stuttered.

"Is there something wrong, Yuan?" Martel asked.

Yuan blushed. "I actually don't know where the shrine is." There was a moment of silences.

"How the hell could you not know where the shrine is!?" Mithos yelled. "You lived in this town for heaven sake!"

Yuan sighed. "Although this city was built in honor of Ventus and Sylph, the original shrine has been buried over time as the city expanded. So, I have no idea where it actually at."

"Great." Mithos muttered.

"You said the original shrine." Martel stated. "Is there another shrine in the city?"

Yuan nodded. "Yes, the Vento Dais. It was built as a monument specially for the Wind Spirit about three-hundred years ago."

"If the mana there is strong enough, it could bring Sylph to us." Kratos said.

"There is no harm in trying." Martel said happily.

Yuan chuckled. "Always looking on the bright side, Martel."

"Well, take us to this dais." Mithos sighed, frustrated by the whole thing.

The group once again made their way across the city. It was much more crowded than Triet and the people tended to ignore them a lot more. The walked took close to thirty minutes when they saw a huge stone gateway in front of them. There was a long flight of stairs leading to a huge platform. The sight nearly made Mithos and Martel's mouths to drop in awe.

"This is the pathway to the Vento Dais." Yuan explained. "I must also remind you not to tell anyone you're half-elves."

"Why?" Mithos asked darkly, breaking his good mood.

"Balacruf is one of two cities in Sylvarant that has segregation laws against half-elves." Yuan said. "In this part of the city, including the dais, we aren't allow here. If they found out about us being half-elves, we could be facing a nasty prison sentence."

Mithos growled. "All because we're..."

"Keep it down." Yuan said harshly. "Remember, the soldiers around here could be anyone. It was risky for me to just tell you that."

Martel nodded. "We understand, Yuan." Mithos was upset, but said nothing. Kratos put a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it.

There was a nice crowd surrounding the dais, making it hard to move. The dais was a large stage structure with four poles with points at the end on each corner. There was a strong wind in the area, making it slightly chilly.

"The dais is wonderful." Martel smiled. "Was this also built by humans?"

Yuan nodded. "Yes, however, it was during the decline of humans' faith. This monument was actually built to revive it, but it wasn't successful."

"Then why are there so many people here?" Mithos asked.

"Like the temple in Triet, the Vento Dais has become a major tourist attraction for humans. Although they're not suppose to, half-elves often sneak up here to worship."

"In either case, we couldn't summon Sylph now with all these people around." Martel said.

Mithos walked around the dais and put his hand on the stone. "I am afraid we couldn't anyway."

"What is wrong, Mithos?" Kratos asked.

"Although this place has a high concentration mana, it isn't nearly as strong as the supply found at the other shrines." Mithos explained.

Kratos sighed. "So, this location is not significant enough."

"However, since there is a high concentration here, that means that the shrine has to be nearby." Martel said.

"I suppose." Mithos said hesitantly. "But in either case, the shrine isn't here and we can't summon Sylph here."

"This will be a problem." Kratos stated.

"I thought it was you, Yuan." A voice said from behind them. They turned around to see a girl with light red hair and dark green eyes. She had tiny freckles on her face, but it only seemed to make her look cuter. She was also wearing a simple, but long brown dress. Mithos could tell by her mana that she was also a half-elf, although she tried to hide it by having her ears covered by a hat.

Yuan eyes widen in surprise. "Crystal, is that you?"

Crystal smiled at him. "Welcome home, Yuan."


	21. Love

**Sorry the break, but my classes will be ended soon, so I hope to be able to update more. This is not an action chapter, but if you are fans of Yuan and Martel, you are in for a real treat. I put alot of working this chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

**Warning, this chapter has a bit of mush.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Love**

* * *

Mithos stared between two half-elves with a look of interest in his eyes.

"You two know each other?" He asked, breaking the silences.

Yuan rubbed his hair. "We go a ways back."

Crystal frown. "Yuan, you know we were more than that."

This got Mithos' attention. "How much more?" Martel had a mysterious blank look on her face.

"Crystal, what are you doing here anyway?" Yuan asked instead.

"I am here to pay my respects to the Wind Spirit." Crystal said. "I have been coming here everyday for the last five years."

Yuan had a disapproval look on his face. "You know it dangerous for 'you' to be here."

Crystal's face became sad and shameful. "I know, but I just feel close to spirits every time I come here. Besides, this is the closer we can get to the original shrine for the spirits."

"Hold on." Mithos suddenly interrupted. "What do you mean this is the closest we can get the original shrine?"

Crystal turned towards Mithos. "I don't think we met."

"Forgive me, this is Kratos, one of my dear friends." Yuan said as he pointed to the purple knight who had remained completely silent. "The young boy is Mithos and this young lady is Martel."

Crystal bowed. "It is nice to meet you all." Everyone return the bow, except Martel. Her sudden rude behavior didn't go unnoticed by Mithos or Kratos. Crystal's eyes widen after she stared at them for a few seconds. "Oh.....you're like me as well."

Yuan nodded. "It is not safe to talk here. Can we take it the Elven's Quarters?"

"Of course, we can go to my house." Crystal offered. "You do remember where it was."

"I could find it with my eyes close." Yuan regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth. He glanced at Martel from the corner of his eyes and saw that she didn't miss the implication.

"Ok, I am there. Just come when you're ready." Crystal said. She gave one last pray to the spirits and walked off the dais grounds.

"It would seem that coming here has prove useful afterall." Kratos said neutrally, but he felt the uneasiness that had befallen the group. He thought it was best not to bring it up. Unfortunately, Mithos didn't have the same restraint. "Who was that, your former girlfriend?" He bluntly asked.

Yuan coughed nervously. "We had relations in the past, but that was many years ago."

"Seems kind of fresh to her." Mithos muttered in distrust. Martel looked even sadder, but said nothing.

"We should go meet her." Kratos offered after seeing Martel. "It is dangerous for us to linger her longer."

"Yeah, we shouldn't risk getting caught by security." Yuan said quickly as he began to lead the group out.

The crowd had gotten bigger since it was later in the morning, so they were force to walk at a snail's pace. Kratos was now carrying Mithos on his shoulders since he was nearly ran over more than a couple of times. Martel followed behind them, but she lack the energy that she usually had around large crowds. This changed in attitude really worried Kratos, but there was little he could to do to help it.

After awhile, the crowds began to thin and soon, only one or two people could be seen walking around. The buildings also became less fancy and older. The marble also wasn't as clean and it was more of an off-white.

"This part of time hasn't been care for like the rest." Mithos observed as Kratos lowed him to the ground.

"These are the Elvan Quarters." Yuan explained. "All half-elves can only live in this section of the city. Also, the poorer humans live here as well."

Mithos snorted. "That is just typical."

"It is not as bad as you think here, but we must be careful." Yuan said. "Unlike the other sections, this place has no security. Which means, you're on your own if you get mug."

"But they wouldn't attack a fellow half-elf, right?" Mithos asked hopefully.

Yuan chuckled humorlessly. "Wrong kid. Regardless of your race, your money and stuff are just as good as any other person's. That is one of the few fair and equal things around here."

"How could a half-elf hurt their own kind?" Mithos asked in disgust. "I mean we're all on the same side."

"When times are tough, it's every men for himself." Yuan said. "That is the universal rule, rather you're a half-elf or a human."

"It is a often sad truth, but that is the world we live in." Kratos said.

"It still doesn't make it right." Martel suddenly said. This was the first time she spoke in almost an hour. "We are all people trying to survive. We shouldn't try to live on the weakest of us."

"I am afraid that is nothing but idealist talk, Martel." Kratos said, although his voice lacked any harshness. It was only filled with bitterness.

"When this journey is over, I want to change that way of thinking." Martel said. "I want a world where everyone can live peacefully and happily."

Mithos smiled. "That's a nice dream and I'll be by you side every step on the way."

Martel returned the smile. "Thanks, Mithos."

"Anyway, we should be getting to Crystal's house." Yuan said. "She lived near the further end." Martel's mood quickly shifted back to her earlier funk with the mention of Crystal's name. This earned a glare from Mithos, but Yuan took no heed of it.

It took around twenty minutes to reach a small residential area near the edge of the city's wall. The house was all one story and looked slightly aged. Yuan went to one of the houses in the middle of the neighborhood and knocked.

It took a few minutes before someone answer. It was an older lady with red hair that had some streaks of silver in them. "May I help you?"

Yuan smiled. "It is nice to see you again."

The woman titled her head. "Do I know you?"

"Perhaps you remember the name, Yuan Ka-Fai." He stated.

Her eyes widen before some tears could be seen. "Yuan, you're still alive." She said as she flung the door open and hugged the taller man. "We all feared the worst when we heard what happen to your unit."

Yuan returned the hugged. "It wasn't my time to die."

She finally broke the hug and looked over Yuan's shoulder. "Who are your friends?"

"These are the people I have been traveling with. The one with the stern look is Kratos. The little kid is Mithos and this young lady is Martel." Yuan introduce. "Everyone, this is Crystal's mother, Rose."

Kratos bowed. "A pleasure to meet you." Mithos and Martel return the gesture.

Rose eyed Kratos suspiciously. "A human."

"He is a good human, Rose." Yuan assured. "He will bring no harm to anyone."

"Although, it is odd for a human to travel with a group of half-elves." Rose stated coldly. "Is he running from the law?" Both Yuan and Kratos gave each other uncomfortable looks.

"Well, yes, but it isn't for anything bad." Yuan said steadily. It wasn't a complete lie from his point-of-view.

Rose stared at Kratos for a few seconds longer before she broke eye contact. "I'll trust your judgment, Yuan. But if he does anything to endanger you or my family, I will have his head."

Kratos was slightly unnerved by the certainty in which she said that, but didn't let it show on his face. "I will keep that in mind."

"Yuan, have you seen Crystal already?" Rose asked.

"I met her at the dais, we're suppose to meet her here." Yuan said.

Rose's eyes narrowed. "That girl, I told her not to go near the dais. She won't be happy until she gets herself arrested."

Yuan chuckled. "You know Crystal. Krilla and her were always the most religious in the group."

"I am being rude, please come inside." Rose stated as she lead the group into the house. It was slightly crowded, but everyone was able to sit comfortably, except Kratos who rather stand in a nearby corner.

"So tell me, how long have you all known Yuan?" Rose asked as she passed around a tray of tea and snacks to the group.

"We have only known him for a couple of mouths." Mithos said as he grabbed a cookie. "We met him in Kriton."

"Kriton?" Rose said in surprise. "Isn't that place near the Tethe'alla's boarder?"

"Yeah, but it's a neutral zone." Mithos said. "That is where the greatest school in the world is at."

Rose frown as she looked at Yuan. "If that is the case, why didn't you come back home?"

Yuan blushed. "I was busy."

Rose suddenly slammed the tray down, startling everyone. "Do you have any idea how worry we all were for you? We thought you were dead or even worst, sold as a slave to some aristocrat."

Yuan looked noticeable uncomfortable. "Sorry, I didn't take in mind your feelings."

Rose shook her head. "Did you know that Crystal cried for you every night for three years. She only now has begun to recover. And, you didn't think a thing for her."

"So, Crystal was special to Yuan." Martel said barely above a whisper.

Rose stared at Martel. "Of course, the two were engage to be marry." Mithos nearly choke on his tea and Martel looked to have gone several shades grayer. Even Kratos mouth was left slightly open.

"Married!?" Mithos finally stuttered.

Rose nodded. "Those two were promise to each other since they were thirteen." She suddenly smiled. "Now that you're back, you can finally marry Crystal. She would have no one else, except you."

Yuan looked almost sick. "Yeah...." Thankfully, Crystal chose this time to finally return home. She smiled happily when she saw everyone.

"I am so glad you made it." Crystal smiled. "I see you met mother."

"Crystal, what is this about you being near that dais?" Rose suddenly asked. "I told you not to go near it."

Crystal sighed. "Not this again. I already told you."

"You know half-elves are punish severely for going near the humans section." Rose said firmly. "Don't you remember what happen to your cousin? She still can barely walk from the beating they gave her."

"You don't have to remind me every time mom." Crystal said. "Anyway, we have guests."

Rose sighed in defeat and went into the kitchen. "You just won't learn." She muttered.

"Sorry about that." Crystal said. "My mom has a deep fear of the human section."

"Given what happen, I don't blame her." Yuan stated. He was slowly regaining his composer. Although, he didn't like the defeated look in Martel's face.

"Speaking of the dais, why were you there, Yuan?" Crystal asked.

"Truthfully, we were looking for Ventus' shrine." Yuan stated.

"The original shrine of the Summon Spirit Sylph?" Crystal asked in curiosity. "Usually, only monks and priests actually look for it. I am surprise that you would have interest in it, considering that you had more than a few harsh words towards the spirits when you left."

Yuan sighed. "Things change."

"Yuan, there is something you're not telling me." Crystal said coldly.

"I am sorry, Crystal, but that is top secret information." Yuan said.

Crystal looked around the room to make sure that her mother wasn't listening. "Does it have anything to do with you half brother?"

Yuan's eyes nearly popped out of his head in shock. "How......how did you..."

"I overheard it from my mother one day." Crystal said. "She was talking to a friend about how your father was some big hot shot from Heimdall who already had a wife and child. I heard rumors some time ago that he was looking for the shrines of the Centurions and Summon Spirits for some type of research."

Mithos raised an eyebrow. "She doesn't know." He whispered.

Yuan chuckled in relief. "You got me, Crystal."

"Although I have no love for your father's side of the family, I'm more than willing to help you." Crystal smiled. "Me and some others have been doing a lot of research regarding the location of the original shrine."

"You know where it's at?" Mithos asked, unable to hold his excitement.

"Not precisely, but we may have found a way to get to it." Crystal said. "I was at the dais to do some final research."

"It is the best lead we have." Kratos spoke up.

"I can have all the research notes ready by tomorrow." Crystal said. "Until then, you're more than welcome to stay here."

Yuan smiled. "Thank you, Crystal."

Martel managed a small smile as well. "We owe you, Crystal." Everyone, except Crystal, flinched at Martel's words.

Martel had a habit of using Lord or Lady whenever she addressed a stranger or higher authority. This was the first time they had ever heard her not use a title.

"Well, you can't stay in an inn except for Kratos, so it is the least I can do." Crystal offered. "I am certain that mother won't mind."

"Yeah, I need to get some fresh air." Yuan said as he stood up. "I'll be back soon." He almost ran off the house as everyone watched him.

Crystal smiled fondly. "He hasn't changed at all."

"Crystal, were you and Yuan really engaged to be marry?" Martel asked softly.

"Oh, mother told you." Crystal chuckled. "No, we weren't really engaged, but our families made plans for us to marry. However, Yuan was always chasing ladies around time. He was quite the charmer. Mother thought for sure I could tame him."

Martel looked Crystal in the eye. "Do you love him?"

Crystal smiled and blushed. "It has been over ten years since he left, but my feelings for him never wavered. I used to tell my mother that he was alive even when we lost contact with him. When I heard rumors that he was with his brother, I was so happy."

"That's not answering the question." Mithos stated. He stopped himself from going any further when he saw Martel's glare.

Crystal closed her eyes. "I do love him. But, I don't know if it's mutual. As long I have known him, I could never read that man. But, I always hope that one day, he'll see me."

Martel gave her first genuine smile since she entered the house. "You're a good person, Crystal. I think you would be perfect for Yuan." Both Mithos and Kratos gave each other the same look.

Yuan sat on top of the roof of one of the many houses in the area. Seeing Crystal again had opened a part of him that had been bury since the day he joined the army. It was the part of him that was that innocent boy before the raid, before his entire family was killed before his eyes.

He would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't have some feelings for Crystal, but the heartbroken look on Martel's face was more then he could bear.

Martel had started out as another girl for him to charm. Sure, they had fun and went out, but it wasn't supposed to be anything serious. However, as the months went by he became very fond of Martel. She became more than just another girl. But, what was he going to with Crystal?

"I figure you be hiding somewhere up here." Kratos said as he gracefully jumped on the roof.

Yuan snorted. "I am not hiding."

"Which is why you have been sitting on a roof for over eight hours." Kratos said neutrally.

"Did you come here for a reason?" Yuan asked shortly.

Kratos sighed. "Ever since I have known you Yuan, you have always been 'friendly' with women. I have seen and heard of your exports even when you were a slave."

Yuan cracked a smile. "Yeah, I am quite famous."

"When you were flirting with Martel, I just assume you were just being yourself. However, Martel is not that type of lady." Kratos said in a matter-of-fact voice. "She is someone who took your advances seriously and has comes to deeply care about you. Even more so than her own happiness. To Martel, your affections towards her were much more than just a passing interest."

Yuan dropped his smile. "You think I don't know that? I truly do care for Martel."

"I know that and I know you would never do anything to intently hurt her." Kratos stated. "I love you like a brother, Yuan, but I have also come to care for Martel as well. If you still have any feelings for this old girlfriend of yours, I suggest you break any romancing feelings with Martel."

Yuan's eyes widen. "I didn't know you cared so much."

"Yuan, if you chose to continue to lead Martel on and hurt her feelings any further, then you will have me to deal with." Kratos said coldly. "So, I suggest you get your act together and decide what you want." Once he completed his statement, he jumped down from the roof and left Yuan to his thoughts.

Yuan sighed in disgust with himself. He knew that Kratos was right. It would have been cruel to lead any of these two girls on. He either had to chose one of them or break off relations with both.

Martel was staring at the window in deep thought. She has been looking aimlessly at the stars for almost an hour.

"I don't know why you're pining over Yuan." Mithos said. "Although he is an okay guy, he still not worth this kind of grief."

Martel sighed. "I am not pining over him. I just want him to be happy. If he would like to marry Crystal, it would be selfish of me to stay of the way."

Mithos rolled his eyes. "You're so love sick for that guy it boarder on pitiful."

Martel sighed. "I guess that's true."

Mithos frowned. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Martel said nothing. Mithos was about to give up when he heard a knock on the door. He walked to the door and opened it. He wasn't too surprise to see Yuan.

"What do you want?" Mithos asked shortly. "I think you have done enough."

"I just want to talk to Martel." Yuan said. "I won't be long."

Mithos narrowed his eyes. "She doesn't want to...."

"It okay, Mithos." Martel said as she stood by the door.

"Martel, do you mind going on a walk with me?" Yuan asked, he seemed nervous.

Martel nodded. "That sounds nice."

Yuan helped her out and the two were now strolling down the moon lit street. It was a cool night, reminding the two that it was early fall. They kept walking until they reached a cliff that oversaw the entire city.

"It wonderful up here." Martel said in awe.

"This is my favorite spot in the entire city." Yuan said. "From here, it seems like you're overlooking the whole world."

"This really is a beautiful city." Martel said.

Yuan sighed. "Martel, I wanted to tell you something."

"You don't have to say anything, Yuan." Martel said with a sad smile. "I seen the look on you face when you look at Crystal. You truly do care for her and if you want to pursue your relationship with her, you have my full blessing."

Yuan was open mouth by the statement. "You really do think that way."

"I want you to be happy." Martel said. "Even if it isn't with me."

"Martel, you truly are a wonderful person." Yuan said with a smile. "However, that isn't why I called you out her tonight."

Martel looked him in the eyes. "Then why have you?"

"I won't lie, when we first started our relationship I had no intention of letting it go beyond friendship. When my home was attacked, I lost my entire family here and I broke ties with all my friends for revenge." Yuan stated. "I hated the Tethe'allan and humans for a long time after that day. Because of that, I made sure to never to bond with anyone so I could never feel that hurt again."

"That is so sad." Martel whispered.

Yuan chuckled. "However, time had smooth my anger and I have once again started to let people in, despite my better judgment. I can even imagine returning here one day and living a peaceful life. But, if I do return here, I don't want to build my home with Crystal."

"Yuan." Martel whispered.

"I do care for Crystal, but I have come to realize that I never loved her." Yuan said. "I never loved any of the women I flirted with, until I met you."

Martel stepped back in surprise. "Do you really mean that, Yuan?"

Yuan smiled down at her and grabbed both her hands. "I never have been more sure. I can say with a clear mind and heart that, I love you, Martel."

Martel was near tears when she heard those words. "And.....I love you, Yuan." She embraced Yuan. He return the tight huge as they stood in the moonlight.

Some ways away, Mithos and Kratos were watching the entire scene.

"Well, it's about time." Kratos said. A rare smile could bee seen on his face.

"Didn't think he had the balls to do it." Mithos said. He was using his wings and his superior eyesight to spy.

"Looks like you will have a new brother-in-law soon, Mithos." Kratos teased the young boy.

Mithos shrugged. "As much as I hate to admit it, I really don't mind." He smiled. "Brother Yuan has a nice ring to it." Kratos chuckled into the night's air asthe two lovebirds were lost in each other arms.

* * *

**Yeah, they are offically a couple now. It is about time isn't it. I hope I did justice to people who are fans of this couple. I try to stay as true as possible to their character. In either case, until next time.**


	22. Sylph

**The next chapter is here and thanks Mizagium for the review. More is always welcome for the benefice for improving the story. This chapter is a little longer than most, but action tends to write itself sometimes. ****In any case, hope the chapter was worth the wait. **

* * *

**Chapter 22: Sylph**

* * *

The morning had come all too fast for Mithos as he woke to the sun's first light. He glanced over to see Martel still sleeping peacefully. He couldn't keep the smile that formed on his face. She only went to bed about an hour ago, after spending nearly the entire night with Yuan. He had never seen her so happy. It would seem that Mithos would have to go over some ground rules with Yuan very soon.

Mithos quickly washed and left the house to find Kratos, since he like to get up early to train. Unsurprisingly, he was just a couple of feet away from the house.

"You up earlier than I expected." Kratos stated. "I thought you would be too tire after spying on Martel until sunrise."

Mithos stuck his tongue at him. "I don't need as much sleep as you."

"Then, you won't mind if we skip the warm up." Kratos said as he charged Mithos, who was force to defend himself. Much like the days in Kriton, Kratos worked him until he was sore all over. He had to remember to never to tease Kratos about his sleeping habits.

The beat down thankfully ended when dinner was called. Although Mithos has never been a breakfast person, he all but ran inside to get away from Kratos. He could have sworn he heard Kratos chuckling at him.

Once the dishes were taken off, Crystal placed an old notebook on the table.

"This is all the research I have done regarding Ventus' shrine." Crystal said. "According to my studies, the original shrine is buried beneath city. From what I can figure, it seems that the dais is the doorway to get to the shrine."

"Why was the shrine buried in the first place?" Martel asked.

"Apparently, the mana from the shrine was so strong that it attractive monsters." Crystal stated. "So, the shrine was blocked off to the common person. The doorway is only supposed to open to those of great faith."

Mithos tapped his fingers in thought. "That's great in all, but how do we open the doorway? I mean, proven you faith is a bit vague."

Crystal smiled. "Well according to legend, the doorway can be open by doing the Dance of Vento. Better known as the Maiden Ritual."

"The Maiden Ritual, I remembering reading about that." Yuan said. "The person who perform the ritual is supposed to be sacrifice to the Wind Spirit, correct?"

Crystal waved her hand. "No, it was suppose to be a celebration in honor the wind, but it got corrupted over time to included sacrifices. In any case, if we perform the Dance of Vento on the dais, it should open the doorway to the shrine."

"Sounds like a big 'what if' to me." Mithos said.

"This is the best we have to go on." Kratos stated.

"However, we still have a big problem." Martel said. "How are suppose to get near the dais. Half-elves are not allowed to go there."

"I have already planned for that." Crystal said. She pulled out several round metal balls and placed them on the table.

"What are those?" Mithos asked.

Crystal smiled evilly. "Stink bombs."

Martel unconsciously recoiled. "Stink bombs?"

"Yep, I can detonate them at the dais and drive everyone away from the area." Crystal said.

"Yeah, but we couldn't go near it either." Mithos stated, slightly disgusted.

"No problem, we just have to stay down wind." Crystal said. "We can hide behind the dais and set them off. We then can perform the Dance of Vento in peace."

"Kind of disgusting, but it seems sound." Yuan stated. "And, it would clear the area."

"I guess we don't have much choice." Mithos sighed. "So, when do we start?"

Crystal stood up. "Right now. We have to hurry before the place becomes too crowded."

Within a span of two hours, everything was in place. Yuan had helped Crystal rig the entire front with the bombs well Kratos kept a look out. Martel and Mithos were asked to hide around the dais to keep themselves from being noticed.

Yuan carefully set the last bomb and walked over to Kratos. "Ready." He nodded in casually stroll away from the crowd. So far, no appeared to have noticed. Crystal held a remote as Yuan and Kratos joined the others behind the dais.

"Good, everything is set." Crystal stated.

"These won't hurt anyone, right?" Martel asked in concern.

"Don't worry, the worst that can happen to these people is that they may lose consciousness. This stuff is completely harmless."

"Unless you count a stench so bad that you want to rip off you nose harmless." Yuan muttered.

Mithos raised an eyebrow. "I have a feeling that you two did this before." Yuan laughed nervously.

"Ok, lets get started." Crystal said as she pushed the button on the remote. For a long time they heard nothing usual.

"Did they work?" Mithos asked, tempted to look over the dais.

"What the hell is that smell!?" A voice suddenly yelled. That answered Mithos' questioned.

"Ewww, it smells like rotting eggs." Another voice said.

"Something died!" Someone else yelled. Within seconds, people were fighting each other to get away from the dais. The wind was also on their side and blew in the direction of the fleeing tourists. Soon, the entire area was cleared.

Crystal began to laugh loudly. "Worked like a charm."

"The things that must be done to save the world." Kratos muttered.

"Now, we just have to do this dance, right?" Mithos asked.

Crystal nodded. "I will do the honors. If my research is right, the way to the shrine will finally be open."

"You better hurry before those people call security." Yuan said.

Crystal climbed onto the stage when she realized something. "Damn, I forgot the traditional staff."

"Traditional staff?" Mithos repeated in confusing.

"It is the staff that is vital in order to do the dance." Crystal said in a panic. "How the hell did I forget it?"

"Will any staff do?" Martel asked.

Crystal quickly regained her senses. "Well, in theory I guess in staff could work."

Martel then held out her staff. "Then please, use mines."

Crystal looked near tears. "Thank you, Martel. I owe you big." She walked over and gratefully took the metal staff. "Wow, this had to be expensive."

Martel smiled. "It was a gift from my teacher."

"Well, you have a great teacher." Crystal said as she got back into position. She got a calmed look on her face and began to ritual dance. She moved gracefully with the staff across the stage, making no mistakes that anyone could see.

"She's good." Mithos complimented.

"Next to ruin hunting, she dancing as a hobby." Yuan stated. "If she wasn't a half-elf, should could had became a professional."

Mithos shook his head. "In the world that we will make, people like her won't be restraint from their dreams." Martel nodded in agreement as Crystal finished the dance. A white mist began to leave the dais and a green light began to emit from the middle of the stage.

"It worked!" Crystal nearly screamed with excitement. "My research was right!"

"She seems to be really into this ritual." Kratos muttered.

"That was nothing, you should had seen her Triet." Yuan whispered back. "When it come to anything religious, she becomes a monster."

"I can feel the mana flowing out of here." Mithos said in awe. "This is definitely where Ventus' shrine is."

Crystal gave Martel her staff back. "Well, lets get going."

"What...you can't come!" Yuan stuttered. "Who knows what is down there."

Crystal stood in front of Yuan. "I didn't research the dais for over ten years to stay back now. I want to see Ventus' shrine for myself."

"This isn't a field trip." Yuan said steadily. "We're here on an important mission."

"I won't get in your way." Crystal countered. "Besides, I may never get a chance like this again."

Kratos sighed. "This conversation is going nowhere."

"I can do magic." Crystal said in annoyance. "I am more than able to take care of myself."

"Crystal, we are going to battle a summon spirit." Mithos said bluntly. "We're not sure what is going happen and we can't risk you safety."

Martel nodded. "Please Crystal, we would never forgive ourselves if something happen to you."

Crystal was left speechless for a moment. "You're going to fight Sylph?"

"That is the plan." Mithos said.

"But why...." Crystal stopped herself. It was like something suddenly clicked. "I understand. Then, I won't get in your way."

"Crystal?" Yuan asked in worry.

Crystal began to smile again. "Besides, someone has to stay behind and keep look out. You better get going before the Stink Bomb wears out."

Martel bowed. "Thank you, Crystal. We will be back as soon as possible." Mithos was the first to go through the green gate, followed by Kratos, Yuan, and Martel.

The transport was instant and they were all standing in the middle of a small room. The walls all had strange green runes on them that glowed in the darkness.

"So, this is the gateway to the shrine." Mithos stated. "They sure put a lot of work into it." In the distance, they could hear bells ringing.

"The mana down here is very strong." Martel said. "It is just like the others."

Yuan nodded. "Then lets get moving then."

They walked a small ways before they found the source of the bells. The wind was blowing four bells in a particular order. It made a very mystifying sound.

"Ten gald says that this will be important." Yuan stated.

"No way, that is a suckers' bet." Mithos said as he shook his head.

Once they learn the proper order of the bells. They moved further into the tunnel. As soon as they turned the last corner, several monsters were waiting for them.

"Seems that Ventus has a welcome party for us." Mithos said as he got into battle position.

"They can't make it too easy." Yuan said as he pulled out his Shallow. Kratos wasted no time with words and immediately charged the group of monster. One of them dodged his blade and sunk his teeth deep into his arm. Kratos punched it away and finished it off with a single thrust of his sword.

"Be carefully, this group is tougher than normal monster." Kratos warned.

Yuan was able to stun one of them with a thunder spell and cut it in two. A harpy flew behind him and grabbed his shoulders with her talons. "Damn, get off of me."

Mithos came to his rescue and slashed one of her wings off with his sword. She screamed in pain and Mithos put her out of her misery with one quick thrust to her chest.

Within a couple of more minutes, all the monsters in the area were dead.

"Well, that was fun." Mithos said as he put his sword up. Martel was healing all the remaining injuries.

"We can't stay here long." Kratos advise. "I am certain Ventus will already be sending reinforcements."

"And we need conserve our strength for Sylph." Yuan said. "I swear, Ratatosk is doing this for his own amusements. That guy has a real sadistic sense of humor." In the distance they could hear bells again.

"Do you hear that?" Martel asked. "It coming from that direction." They followed the bells until they reached a large room with a cool breeze. On one of the walls were bells, except they were rings randomly.

"Just like the set at the entrance." Martel said.

"And there is a machine here." Mithos said. "Well, we know this drill." He stuck his hand in and felt a cool breeze run all over his body. It was so smoothing.

"Do you need a room?" Yuan's voice broke his moment of peace.

"Huh, oh sorry." Mithos said quickly. "Lets see what it can do now." He pointed his ring to the far wall and released its energy. This time a strong gust of wind blew out of the ring. It was so strong that it nearly blew Mithos back.

"No surprise there." Yuan said. "But I didn't expect the wind to be that strong."

Martel looked back at the bells. "I'll bet you're suppose to blow the bells in the same orders as the ones in front."

"That would make sense." Kratos said. "I suggest you try it, Mithos."

Mithos proceeded to blow the bells in that particular order. When he was done, one of the walls in the front opened, revealing a door.

"Too easy." Mithos bragged.

"It would seem like the temple in Triet, only those who were worthy of the Sorcerer's Ring were allowed to get near the shrine." Kratos stated.

"It seems to be a common thing with all the shrines." Yuan said in deep thought. "I wonder if it was built to protect the summon spirits."

"What do you mean?" Mithos asked.

"I think Yuan means that these traps were created to keep anyone unworthy from reaching the spirits." Martel said. "If someone with ill intentions was able to make a pact with any summon spirit, it would had been devastating."

"Couldn't the summon spirit just refuse the pact?" Mithos asked.

"It doesn't work like that, Mithos." Yuan said. "Summon spirits live on a different plain than any of us. What they perceive as good or evil is not the same as ours. Because of that, they normally do no make moral judgments on people."

"So, when they make a pact with someone they will do whatever that person wants, even when that person is bad?" Mithos asked in disbelief.

"That is why the summon spirits use vows." Yuan stated. "If a person is truly corrupted, they will usually break their vows in the end. Once a vow is broken, that summon spirit could break ties with the summoner."

"You said 'could'." Mithos stated.

"From what I read about pacts, summon spirits will usually stay with a summoner even when the vow has been broken." Martel said. "They won't officially break their ties until a new summoner comes and make a pact with them."

Mithos sighed. "This is all so confusing."

"We may never understand the minds of summon spirits, but I am certain that is the reason these shrines were built the way the were." Yuan said.

"As fascinating as all of this is, we must keep moving." Kratos said. "These rooms do not stay empty long."

"Yeah, lets get to the shrine." Mithos said as he led the group on.

After several more puzzles and many monster encounters later, they finally reached the room where the shrine laid. There was a small bit a daylight shining though a hole in the ceiling, which also gave it a nice breeze.

"Finally made it." Mithos said. "The monsters here were terrible."

"But, there is the shrine." Yuan said. "We just have to wait for Sylph to arrive."

As if hearing his words, a bright green light filled the room and three small sprits flew in front of them. One was wearing a green outfit with golden wings and a sword that was too big for his small body. The second spirit had a bluish green outfit with purple and blue wings. Unlike the first, he was carrying a bow. The last spirit was a female with purple wings like a butterfly. She also wore a green outfit, but she carried a shield, which was too big for her.

"We are the Sylph." The one with golden wings said. He appeared to be the leader. "Why have you come to this sacred place?"

Mithos cleared his voice. "I wish to make a pact with all of you. I am on a mission to save the Kharlan Tree."

"So, you're the next summoner." The spirit with the bow said. "He is smaller than I thought."

"Small?" Mithos muttered. This coming from a bunch of sprites.

"He is very strong, thought." The female said.

"Very well, we shall test your worth." The leader said. "Please put on our pact ring so we may begin the test."

Mithos put on the Opal Ring and got himself ready for battle. Kratos and Yuan did the same while Martel moved further into the back.

"I am ready, Sylph!" Mithos challenged.

"Then lets us begin!" The leader yelled as he charged Mithos. He was immediately on guard and blocked the Sylph's blade with his own.

Kratos ran towers the Sylph the shield, who easily deflected his sword. She flew up into the air and began to chant a spell.

"Wind Blade!" She yelled. Several blades of wind shot towards Kratos, who barely deflected them with his shield. He was taken off-guard, however, when she suddenly flew into his face and slammed her own shield into his face. Kratos recoiled in surprise and countered by swing his sword at her wings. The Sylph quickly dodged, however.

"Clever." Kratos muttered as he rubbed his sore nose.

"Thunder Blade!" Yuan yelled as he attempted to take out his Sylph. The small sprite was hit by the edge of the attack, but was overall, unharmed. It countered by shooting several arrows at Yuan, who blocked the projectiles with his Swallow. Although, some manage to get through and nick his legs and shoulders. The arrows were tricky to counter because they were embedded with magic and would slightly changed direction in mid-flight.

"Thunder!" Yuan finished another spell that nailed the Sylph in the wings, crippling it.

"Got you." Yuan smiled.

The Sylph that Kratos was fighting saw the injury and began to chant. "First Aid!" It yelled. Within moments, the injury Sylph was fully recovered.

"Dammit Kratos, do a better job attacking you Sylph." Yuan complained. Kratos grunted under his breath and did an upper thrust with his sword. The attack was once again blocked and Kratos was hit again with the shield.

"I can't get pass it's defenses." Kratos stated.

"Then, let me try." Yuan began his chant. "_To the light that shines like the heavens, hear my call, To the gates of the underworld, open up and hear thy call, Come forth, Lightning of God!_ INDIGNATION!!" The beam of lighting shot down at the Sylph. However, the female sprite was ready.

"Barrier!" It yelled as green shield surrounded her fellow Sylph. The shield buckled and cracked under the shock, but it held. Soon, the lighting attack faded and the Sylph was unharmed.

"Damn." Yuan muttered.

"We have to take out the support together." Kratos advise. "Ignored the archer for now." Yuan did what he was told and began to help Kratos against the elusive healer. The archer took a defensive pose in the back and shot arrows at the two warriors. Kratos effectively blocked the projectiles, given Yuan an opening to attack the other Sylph.

The entire time, Mithos had been battling the Sylph leader uninterrupted. The Sylph was very skilled with the sword and was matching Mithos' every move. Like with Undine and Celsius, Sylph gave no time for Mithos to summon, so he had to depend on his magical arts to balance the score.

"Stone Blast!" Mithos yelled. Several chucks of rocks flew towards Sylph, but he gracefully dodged them.

"Let me show you a real spell." The Sylph stated coolly as it flew higher into the air. "_Gentle winds, gather before me and transform into blades of air_... Cyclone!" The Sylph yelled as a tornado lifted Mithos off the ground. He screamed in pain as several blades of winds cut mercilessly across his skin. He was barely able to float when the assault ended.

"Hang in there, everyone!" Martel yelled as she finished her own spell. "Nurse!" Several phantoms with fairy wings seemed to appear across the battlefield, given the party a second wind.

"Thanks, Martel!" Mithos yelled back just as Sylph attempted to impale him. He felt incredible stupid for going against Zilveren's advice. He warned him that it was a waste of time and energy to use novice spells against a summon spirit. If he was going to have a chance, he had to use his most advance spells.

He quickly completed another chant and pushed Sylph away. "Grave!" A sharp stone of rock shoot off from the ground and hit Sylph head on. It cried in pain, as it was push up into the air. Mithos saw this as his chance and flew up. He did attempted to do a downward thrust into Sylph midsection, but it recovered and pushed him away with a strong gust of wind.

Kratos and Yuan were barely holding their own against the two Sylphs. Every time they did manage damage to the female, the male Sylph would step up his attack and pin the two down. This gave the female Sylph time to heal and support her teammate.

"They're going to wear us down at this rate." Kratos said. "Can't you pin them with a spell."

Yuan was finishing eating an orange gel. "I would, but she would just block it again."

Kratos deflected another arrow. "Then do a spell that can't be deflected."

Yuan attempted to cut the Sylph's shield in half, but it was too strong. "I think I have an idea. Cover me." Kratos stepped forward and began to relentlessly attacking the female Sylph, given her no time to do a spell. The male Sylph took advantage of this and pelted Kratos with arrow after arrow.

Yuan began on of his spells and a circle of runes appeared around him. "Gravity Well!" A dark dome of energy surrounded them and the Sylphs were suddenly pined by the energy.

"I can't move!" The female Sylph cried.

"He can combine his spells." The other Sylph said.

"Now yours chance!" Yuan yelled. Kratos didn't give a second thought as he charged the defenseless Sylph and mercilessly slashed his sword into the female's chest. Within seconds of doing this, he ran gracefully towards the archer and cut him twice across the chest. Both the Sylph screamed in pain before they disappeared in a burst of wind.

"Fate wasn't with you today." Kratos said as he sheathed his sword.

Yuan turned towards Mithos who was still battling the head Sylph. "It's up to him now."

Mithos and Sylph were currently in a hardcore sword battle. Both were attempting to overwhelm each other, but neither was very successful. Sparks flew at the two clashed several times.

"This ends now!" The Sylph yelled as it began another spell.

"I agree." Mithos said as he started his own spell.

"_Gentle winds, gather before me and transform into blades of air_... Cyclone!" Sylph yelled. Once again a tornado appeared, but Mithos was ready this time.

_"I call upon the disciple of everlasting ice. I summon thee._ Come, Celsius!!" Mithos screamed. With a fury of icy wind, Celsius appeared before him. "Finish him, Celsius!" She wasted no time following that order.

"You have to beat my wind first." Sylph challenged as he sent his cyclone against Celsius. She charged right into the tornado and began her chant.

"Ice Tornado!" She called. Her whirlwind of ice and slammed into Sylph' cyclone. The two battle for a few seconds before the spells were cancel. Before Sylph could move, Celsius was right on top of him with a smile on her face.

"Freeze Lancer!" She called as several spears of ice hit Sylph.

"And for good measure, Grand Cross!" Mithos yelled. Sylph was shot helplessly into the air and was hit head on by a golden cross. Sylph screamed in pain as he disappeared in a hail of light. Seeing that the battle was over, Celsius also vanished. Mithos all but collapsed from the strain, but Kratos quickly caught him.

"Eat this." Kratos ordered. He placed a gel in his mouth, which he slowly consumed. He felt the familiar rush of mana, but Mithos felt even more energize than usual. It also didn't taste like an orange gel.

"What was that?" Mithos asked slowly.

"Pineapple gel." Kratos said. "They are generally safer to use than orange and won't make you sick from overdosing. They are also stronger."

"Then why..." Mithos started.

"They're more expensive so don't get use to them." Yuan answered. Martel cast a healing spell on Mithos and felt more like his old self. A flash of light caught their attention and the Sylph reappeared in front of the shrine.

"You guys are really strong." The female Sylph said with a smile.

"You manage to best all of us, you have our respect." The archer said.

"Please, make your vow to us." The leader Sylph said.

Mithos stood up and faced the Summon Spirit of the Wind. "I vow to save the Great Kharlan Tree and return the world to its proper order."

The leading Sylph nodded. "It is done. We trust our power to you." The Sylph then disappeared again in a gust a wind.

""Now, we only have three summon spirits left." Kratos said. "We are one step closer to saving the tree."

Mithos smiled. "Three more and we will save the world."


	23. Messenger

**Thanks for the reviews, but more are always welcomed. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Messenger**

**

* * *

  
**

The walk back was mercifully shorter. It seems that Ventus decided that there was no need to sacrifice any more of its monsters. Which was a blessing since the group was still worn out from fighting Sylph.

"So, where to next?" Mithos asked. "If we can't form a pact with Luna yet, we will have to return to Tethe'alla."

"Hopefully, things had cooled off by now." Martel said.

"I doubt it." Kratos stated. "General Crimson will be on high alert for any signs of us. It may even be too dangerous to fly there on the Rheiards."

Yuan sighed. "That will severely slow our progress. But, we may have to side with caution."

"No kidding." Mithos said. "It would take us weeks to walk back to Tethe'alla and another couple of weeks just to reach the capital and that's if things doesn't go wrong."

"We will have to inform Malachite to see if she has any suggesting." Yuan said. "In the meantime, I think it is best we rest here for another night."

"Yes, especially since we don't know what the future holds." Kratos said.

The reached the exit within another few minutes and the dais was still cleared of people. Although, Crystal was nowhere in sight.

"Where is she?" Yuan asked his voice was thick with worry. "She said that she would stay here and be on the look out."

Mithos shrugged. "Maybe she got bored and went home."

"No, Crystal is too well-grounded to do something like that." Yuan said. "I have a terrible feeling."

Martel's head picked up as she heard something in the wind. "There is some type of commotion down in the city."

Mithos listened as well. "She's right. It sounds like a mob."

All colored drained from Yuan's face. "Crystal." He whispered as he ran off the dais and down the flight of stairs. Mithos and the others followed quickly behind him.

When the reached the bottom of the long stairway, they saw crowd of people surrounding the area. Yuan pushed his way though until he saw Crystal with both her hands tied behind her back and kneeling before a group of soldiers.

"You half-elf piece of crap, did you really think you could pull such a prank on the sacred dais?" One of the soldiers sneered. "Even worst, you validated the law by even being in this area."

"I just wanted to worship the Spirit of the Wind." Crystal countered. "What is wrong for wanting to practice my faith?"

"Half-elves have no place, even among the suppose spirits." The guard sneered. The mob yelled in agreement. There was the sound of blood in their voices.

"We have to help her." Mithos said as he reached for his sword. Kratos quickly grabbed his hand. Mithos stared daggers at his teacher. "Let go!"

"Don't be a fool, Mithos." Kratos whispered harshly. "If you try to help her, you will have to go through all these people."

"So!?" Mithos shot back with an equal amount of harshness. "How can we save the world if we just let the people in it suffer?"

"Mithos is right. We have to help." Martel said. She stepped forward to intervene, but Yuan stopped her by putting his hand gently on her shoulder.

"No, Kratos is correct." Yuan said. His face was completely blank. "We can't interfere with this."

Martel was stun. "How can you say that? She is your friend!?"

"Martel...." Yuan whispered as he turned his face away from her.

"You deserve a much more sever punishment for your insolence to this city." A soldier said. "Bring me a rope!" The crowd cheered in excitement as one of the soldier brought a long length of rope.

"They can't." Martel whispered in disbelief as they tied the rope around Crystal's neck.

Mithos tried once again to break Kratos' grip, but he was unsuccessful. "I thought you weren't a coward like Gem and Eric." He whispered coldly.

"That was different." Kratos said, his voice hard and brittle. "I used my rank as a Tethe'alla soldier to save that child, but I have no power here."

"But, I have the power to save her!" Mithos yelled in frustration. "I am not the same weak child that I was in that backwater town!"

"You have grown stronger, Mithos." Kratos said his eyes soften. "But, this is a battle that even you can't win. If you raise your sword now, you will bring the wrath Sylvarant upon you and everything we have work for will be for nothing."

"But......" Mithos whispered in disbelief. The rope was flung over a tree and they started to hoist Crystal up. Yuan looked ready to run to her, but Crystal caught his eyes. They only saw each other for that moment, before the trance was broken by the yells of the crowd.

"Yuan." Martel whispered, pleading with him.

Yuan was near tears as he put his head down. "Forgive me, Martel. Forgive me, Crystal......"

Crystal was now hanging from the tree, grasping for air. The crowd yelled in a dark delight and threw whatever they could find at her. Mithos closed his eyes in tears as Kratos supported him. Kratos was the only one who kept looking throughout the entire scene. He owed the girl that much. Soon, Crystal stopped struggling and her body went limp.

"Crystal!!" Martel screamed.

"I think that will teach her a lesson." The soldier said with dark pleasure in his voice as he let go of the rope. Crystal dropped lifelessly to the ground and remained unmoving.

"That what you get, you whore!" A solder sneered as he kicked Crystal across her ribs and spit on her face.

Seeing that the fun was over, the crowd began to slowly thin, but not before several eager people kicked Crystal's body. One of them even went as far to urinate on her. Through it all, Crystal remained completely still. When the last of the crowd finally left, Yuan ran to her.

"Crystal, I am so sorry." Yuan muttered as he attempted to clean the filth off of her. He then turned desperately towards Martel. "Can you heal her?"

Martel was nearly in tears. "She is close to death, but I will try." She raised her staff and started the spell. "Bring this soul back from the abyss of death, Resurrection!!"

A ring of white light surrounded Crystal and everyone held their breath. After what felt like an eternity, Crystal began to breath again.

Yuan almost fainted from relief. "Crystal, hang on. I will get you to a doctor." He picked up the young woman and began to carry her away. "Please, go tell her mother what has happen here." He said before he ran off.

"Lets go." Kratos said to the grief-sticking group. The walk back towards Crystal's house was slow and uncomfortable. None of them could find the strength to talk. It took over thirty minutes to reach the small house and they saw Rose putting away the laundry.

She turned around to face them when she saw them coming. "You're back early. But, it's too soon for me to make lunch."

Kratos stared Rose in the eye. "Lady Rose, something terrible has happen in town."

Rose face became stern. "Crystal went to the dais, didn't she?"

Kratos refuse to break eye contact. "Yes, and I am afraid she was caught this time."

"She's still alive, isn't she?" Rose asked in a controlled voice.

"She was the last time we saw her." Kratos said neutrally. "Martel healed her the best she could, but she was still in terrible shape. Yuan took her to the doctor."

Rose tore off her apron and toss it to the ground. "Then, that is where I am going." She wasted no more words and ran off down the road.

When she was out of sight, Mithos viciously kicked a rock. "Damn, Damn, Damn!!" He screamed. "Why did this have to happen!!?"

Martel grabbed her brother, who began to cry. Kratos stood some distance away, unable to comfort his friend.

Hours passed by slowly as everyone waited back at the house. Mithos' eyes were red and puffy from his emotional outburst, but he was generally better than early. Martel seemed to go though an emotional shut down in order to support Mithos. She would mourn later once she was sure that Mithos was alright. Kratos had been completely quiet ever since he entered the house and simply sat in a nearby corner with his head down.

Everyone was on edge when the door suddenly opened and Yuan slowly walked in. It took all of Mithos and Martel's to willpower to keep from pouncing Yuan with questions.

"She will live." Yuan said bluntly once he sat down. "But, she will have trouble walking for a long time. She had broken and fracture several ribs and she has a broken leg."

"By the spirits." Martel whispered. "But, at least she will be okay."

"How is Lady Rose?" Kratos asked, breaking his nearly four hour silences.

"She is back at the doctor's." Yuan stated. "She says we are welcome to stay here as long as we like."

"She doesn't blame us for what happen?" Martel asked slowly.

"She did.......but Crystal told her what happen." Yuan said slowly. "Somehow, she figures out that we are trying to make pacts with the summon spirits to stop the war."

"And she forgave you?" Kratos asked.

Yuan sighed. "Not really, but she did it to make Crystal happy. However, we should leave here as soon as possible."

"Yeah." Martel said sadly. Mithos suddenly got up and ran out of the house. Martel got up to follow him when Kratos stopped her.

"I will talk to him." Kratos said as he left to follow Mithos. Kratos didn't have to walk far before he spotted Mithos a couple feet from the house. He walked slowly until he was standing right next to him.

"Mithos, if you are angry with me about what happen, you are perfectly welcome to tell me." Kratos stated.

Mithos said nothing for a moment before he finally turned towards his teacher. "I'm not mad at you. I know........I know you told me the right thing. If I would had helped Crystal, I would had not only endanger everyone, I would have endangered our entire mission." He then growled in anger. "But, I still hate it."

"I never said you had to like it." Kratos said. "You draw strength by your ability to care for others."

"So much good it did me." Mithos said in self-hatred. "Even with all this power, I couldn't even save one person. I feel like I haven't changed at all since those days before Kriton."

"You have grown stronger than you think." Kratos said. "The Mithos of those days would have gotten involve regardless of the consequences. Knowing when to not to fight is the greatest strength of all."

"Then why do I feel so weak?" Mithos muttered.

"You learned one of the hard truths to being a soldier, Mithos." Kratos said. "You learned that sometimes the needs of the many outweighs the needs of the few. No matter how hard we try, we just can't save everyone."

"Is that the only truth?" Mithos whispered. Before Kratos could answer, a strange squawk was heard in the air. When Kratos looked around for the source of the noise, a red bird flew into his face, blind-siding him. Kratos struggle to get the bird off of him before he finally pried it off.

"Noishe!?" Kratos exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Noishe squawk several times before he held his leg out for Kratos to see. Taped to his leg was a roll of paper. Kratos tugged the note out and unrolled it. He took several minutes to read the entire letter.

"Who's it from?" Mithos asked impatiently.

"It is from Malachite." Kratos said. "She has recently gotten a message from Lord Zilveren and he wants us to meet him in Terrako."

"The Sylvarant's capital?" Mithos asked. "Why?"

"It doesn't say." Kratos said as he looked over the letter again. "Nonetheless, we should leave today, just in case it is urgent."

"I wonder if it has anything to do with Triet." Mithos stated.

"We won't know until we leave." Kratos said as he went back into the house to inform Yuan and Martel of the new development.

Not bothering to stop to eat, the group made their way back to the Rheiards. Everyone was glad to be leaving the city since it was now tainted by such a dark memory.

Yuan wanted to go back and talk to Crystal, but didn't have the courage to face her mother again. Although Yuan had given them the polite version of what had happen, Rose was outright ready to kill him when she saw him at the doctor's. The doctor had to sedate Rose in order for her to calm down. Crystal was able to relieve some of her angry when she was partly awake, but he could tell by Rose's face that he was no longer welcome.

He couldn't blame her for being upset. He had dragged Crystal into this and didn't even allow her to see the shrine she had worked so hard to find. There was no way he could ever make it up. The best he could do was to leave them in peace.

"It wasn't your fault." Martel broke his thoughts. "Crystal knew the risks when she helped us."

"But, I should had known better." Yuan said. "We should had found the shrine ourselves, or have someone else to do the dance, or told her to leave, or...."

Martel hushed him by hugging his arm. "Stop that. Asking what could have been doesn't change the situation. Crystal believed in you and what we are fighting for. The best way to honor her is by doing our best to end this war." She closed her eyes as the next words left her mouth. "And ending the system of discrimination once and for all."

"Martel?" Yuan asked uncertainly.

"I said it so many times before Yuan, but this day solidified my goal." Martel said. "Once this war is over, I am going to travel all over the world and end the discrimination between the races. I don't ever want to see another victims like Crystal."

"Martel, you're talking about breaking over two-thousands years of hate." Yuan stated. "Even for a half-elf, I doubt it is something you can achieve in your lifetime. The bitterness between all the races is just too deep."

Martel shook her head. "I don't care. No one can be happy in a world when people are treated cruelly just because of their birth. If it took two-thousands years to get where we are, then I will give three-thousand to change it."

Yuan chuckled. "None of us will live to see three-thousand years, Martel."

"I know, but if we spread our ideas of understanding and love, then future generations may someday carry our message. The group that Lord Zilveren formed proves that humans, elves, half-elves, and all races can work together for a common goal. Why can't the world share in that?" She asked, but the sentence was more of a statement.

Yuan nodded as he thought of his brother. "That is true."

"I may not be Lord Zilveren, but I can spread his symbol of cooperation." Martel said with absolute certainty. "Even if it is a vain quest, that is what I want to spend the rest of my life doing."

Yuan smiled. "Whatever you do, Martel, I will follow you to the end." She blushed as she held herself closer to Yuan's arm.

They finally reached the Rheiards after what felt like an eternity of walking. They were all ready to leave.

"From here, it should only take us twenty minutes to reach Terrako." Kratos said. "Although, we can't fly too close or they may mistake us for intruders."

Noishe gave a loud squawk as he hovered above his master.

"It would be faster if you flew with me." Kratos said to him. Noishe nodded his head and landed on the back of Kratos' Rheiard.

"Will it really be safe to enter the city?" Mithos asked worriedly.

"The note that Noishe gave us has Lord Zilveren's seal on it." Kratos said. "As long as we show this to the guards, we should have no trouble."

"We should be thankful that Kratos is not well known in Sylvarant or we would have to answer some hard questions." Yuan stated.

Mithos hopped on his Rheiard and started it up. "Then we shouldn't keep Lord Zilveren waiting."

The journey was incredibly short since it felt like they were only in the air for a few minutes. Just as before, they landed the Rheiards a good distance away from the city and the walked the rest. They had only left Balacruf forty minutes ago when they finally arrived at Terrako.

Since they didn't fly over it, they didn't know how big the city was, but at first glance it was just as grand as Balacruf. Tall pillars covered the gate with gold leaf finished and it was also made of marble. The city stood out more because there were statues that were as tall as buildings standing before them.

"Wow, it even grander than Balacruf." Martel breathed.

"Who are those people?" Mithos asked, pointing to the statues.

"They are the great heroes of Sylvarant." Yuan stated. "All over the city there are figures of great war heroes and other people of legend. In a way, these people took the place of the spirits."

Mithos titled his head in thought. "I wonder if I will have a statue here one day?"

Yuan chuckled. "If they do, you will be the first half-elf to have one." Before they could say anything further, they were stopped at the gate by several guards.

"No one may enter the city without permission from the Emperor." A guard said. "Turn back."

Kratos stepped forward and showed them the letter. "We are here on official business from Lord Zilveren."

The guard stared at the note for a long moment. "It is the seal of the Chosen of Mana."

The one of the guards bowed. "Forgive our rudeness. You may enter." They all stepped aside to let them through.

"Do you know where the Chosen currently is?" Yuan asked. This earned a confuse look from Mithos and Martel since Yuan never called Zilveren by a title, let along 'Chosen'.

"He is standing in the guest's mansion next to the palace." The guard said. "Do you need an escort there?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for your directions." Yuan said as he led the group in.

When they were far enough away, Mithos spoke the question that was on his mind. "Chosen?"

"It is best not to be informal with Zilveren here." Yuan said. "Also, most humans know him better from his title more than his actually name."

"But, his actual title is the Beschermer." Mithos argued.

"Only elves and a handful of half-elves knows him by that title." Yuan said. "It is generally easier to call him Chosen and you should do the same as long as we're here."

Martel nodded. "I understand." Mithos said nothing.

The city seemed just as big, if not bigger, than Balacruf. It had many similarities from the city they just left, but the one of the most obvious differences were the statues. Everywhere they turned, there were statues of another great hero, forever pose over the city. Fountains and streams were also everywhere and it made everything smell like the sea.

"I would have never guessed that the people of Terrako would love the water so much." Martel said as she looked around eagerly.

"That is because we are near the ocean." Yuan said. "Terrako is also a large port city. It was once the biggest exporter of fish in the world before the war. The entire Sylvarant navy is base here now, however, so it is close to commercial fishing."

So, the entire city was turned into a military base." Mithos stated.

"I guess you could say that." Yuan shrugged.

"Which is why the Sylvarant's navy is so fear." Kratos suddenly spoke. "Tethe'alla has better a bigger and more discipline ground unit, but Sylvarant rules the seas. That is one of the reasons that the two nations has been in a statement for so long."

"That was also how Tethe'alla lost their original capital." Yuan stated. "It was base too close to the sea."

"You humans devote alot of your time trying to kill each other." Mithos muttered. He earned a cold stared from Martel and didn't say another word about it.

They soon arrived at a large mansion that took up nearly an entire neighborhood. It was decorated with statues and many tall pillars. The house was a brown color as oppose to the white marble of the city. The yard was huge with many flowers blooming, even during the off-season. There was a fountain in the middle of the yard, which many birds took delight in bathing in.

"So beautiful." Martel whispered.

Mithos was also slacked jaw. "This is the guest house? The palace must be monstrous."

"Only the most high profile guests stay here." Yuan stated. "Zilveren must had made some progress with the Emperor." Kratos went up to the front door and gave a firm knock. It took several minutes before anyone answer.

"Who is it?" A guff voice asked through the door.

"It is Kratos." He stated. "We have been called by Lord Zilveren." There was a slight paused before the door slowly opened.

A young-elf stood at the door and bowed. "Forgive me, Lord Kratos. We have been expecting you for some time." He then began to lead them around the house.

The mansion was heavily decorated with expensive paintings, furniture, and other high price items. Mithos was personally afraid to move in fear that he might break something. After climbing several flights of stairs, they reached a huge library. The natural light was bright in the room thanks to several large windows. Sitting by a desk was Zilveren, who was talking to two other people in the room.

"Lord Zilveren." The half-elf bowed. "Lord Kratos, Lord Yuan, Lord Mithos, and Lady Martel have arrived."

Zilveren looked up and smiled. "Very good. You may leave us." The half-elf bowed again and left the room. He made sure to close the two huge double doors behind him. The two people that Zilveren was talking to turn around to meet the new arrivals.

"Gem, Eric!" Martel exclaimed in both surprise and happiness. "I didn't know you were here."

Gem smiled back. "Martel, it has been too long. You have grown even more since I last saw you."

Eric nodded. "It is an honor to see you all again."

Noishe squeaked in a greeting.

"It's like a little reunion." Martel said as she walked over the join the two humans.

"Too bad it couldn't be on a more happier note." Zilveren sighed.

"Did something happen?" Yuan asked worriedly.

"You might as well sit down." Zilveren said. "I am afraid it is a long explanation.


	24. Farm

**The next chapter is here for all to enjoy. Thanks Jo-nov for the reviews and more is always welcome from others. Things are kind of dark in this chapter, so I just want to warn you ahead of time. Nonetheless, please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Farm**

* * *

The group quickly took their seats around Zilveren and waited for him to begin his explanation. He shifted himself into a more comfortable position before he began.

"I would first like to ask how the pacts with the summon spirits been going?" Zilveren finally said.

Mithos was taking by surprise by the question but he quickly composed himself. "Everything has been going well. I made five pacts so far."

"Excellent, then everything is proceeding well on that front." Zilveren stated.

"From your tone, the talks with the Emperor haven't been going well." Yuan said.

Zilveren sighed. "I am afraid you're right. Despite our best efforts, we have been unable to convince the Emperor to call off the attack. What is making our mission much harder, however, is the Fahrer."

Kratos raised an eyebrow. "What about the Fahrer?"

"They have great influence in the courts here." Zilveren said. "They are the ones who have been given the Emperor information to fuel their invasion."

"So, the Fahrer has been leaking information." Kratos said.

"Why, I thought it would be to their benefice to keep the war going." Mithos stated.

"I am certain that their main reason in this is to sell more weapons and exspheres to Sylvarant." Zilveren said. "We have also confirmed that it was the Fahrer who told Tethe'alla about your existence."

"I should have known." Yuan muttered harshly. "But, how did they find out?"

"The Fahrer has a vast spy network." Eric said, speaking for the first time. "I am certain they have a mole in our operations."

Gem rubbed his chin. "Do you think they told the Emperor about Mithos?"

"I am certain they know, which is probably the cause of them wanted to destroy Meltokio lately." Zilveren said.

"Lord Zilveren, why exactly have you called us here?" Kratos questioned bluntly. "Everything you just told us, you could had easily relayed the message back to Malachite."

"Straight to the point as always, Kratos." Zilveren nodded. "The reason why I came here originally was because the delegates I sent here six months ago were arrested by the Sylvarant's government for conspiracy. Since Gem and Eric were originally from Sylvarant, I told them to come here to discuss their release."

"Something happen." Yuan said.

"We have recently found out that the delegates and several other political prisoners were sold off to the Fahrer several days ago." Zilveren said.

"They are most likely sold off to a slave trader by now." Kratos said neutrally.

"Nonetheless, we tracked them down, but they weren't sold to any trader." Eric said, shocking everyone except Gem and Zilveren. "From what we have gathered, all the human prisons were taken to some factory just east of here."

"We try to sneak in, but that place is just too well guarded for us." Gem said. "So, we called Lord Zilveren for help."

"I have seen this factory and I have felt something terrible there." Zilveren said. "Because of my position, however, it would be too high of a risk for me to be personally involve."

"And, you called us because we were near the area." Kratos concluded.

Zilveren sighed. "I feel terrible for sidetracking you from your current mission, but it would take weeks to bring someone else to assist Eric and Gem. The Silver Ghosts are currently scattered across the world. By the time we can bring anyone else here, it may be too late to save anyone."

"We have to help those people." Martel spoke up.

Yuan turned towards Mithos. "It is up to you, Mithos. Since you are the summoner."

Mithos didn't waste a moment before speaking. "I will gladly accept this request."

Zilveren nodded. "Thank you, Mithos. Hopefully, this will also give us a better idea of what the Fahrer are up to as well."

"We should leave as soon as possible." Eric said. "The factory is a four-hour walk from here and there are now too many of us to take the Rheiards." They all stood up and began to leave.

"I wish you all luck and don't take any unnecessary risks." Zilveren said.

"We won't." Mithos said as they proceeded out the door.

It took them nearly forty minutes to finally reach the city's limits and they were back on the open road again. To Martel and Mithos, it was just like old times.

"Gem, how have you been?" Martel asked her old friend.

"Fine, just really busy lately." Gem smiled. "However, I have should be asking you that question. Afterall, you have been fighting the spirits."

Martel blushed. "Well, it has been Mithos who has been doing the real fighting. I am just there for support."

"Don't be so modest, Martel." Yuan said as he joined the conversation. "You have been important to us in every battle we have. Without your healing arts, we would have never made it as far as we have."

Martel smiled. "Thank you, Yuan."

Gem noticed the changed in the two of them. "Hey, did something happen between you two?"

Mithos giggled. "Yuan confessed his eternal love for Martel."

Now Yuan was the one blushing. "You know about that?"

Mithos laughed even harder. "Of course, Brother Yuan."

Gem seemed to deflect at the news. "Oh, I see."

"Gem?" Martel asked worriedly.

"It's nothing." Gem said quickly. "I am happy for you two." He then began to walk a little faster.

"I didn't mean to hurt his feelings." Martel whispered.

Yuan sighed. "I know, but it couldn't be help."

"Like Martel would fall for a human anyway." Mithos mocked. This earned a piecing glare from Martel that froze Mithos' heart when he saw it. Even Yuan backed away when he saw it.

"Mithos, don't you ever say a thing like that ever again." Martel said in a cold stern voice.

The changed caused Mithos to visibly shiver. "I'm sorry, sis."

"What does this factory look like?" Kratos suddenly asked, changing the icy mood.

"It looks more like a prison than a factory, but that is the best word we can come up with to describe it." Eric stated. "However, we have heard the Fahrer call it a Farm for some reason."

"Farm?" Yuan asked.

"Yeah, but we saw no animals of any type." Eric said as his voice dropped. "Hell, we saw no people of any type except guards."

"What do you mean, no people?" Mithos asked, snapping out of his sad mood.

"Exactly that." Eric said. "Gem and me have been watching that 'Farm' for several days and we've seen loads of prisoners being taken in, but no one has ever came out again. And that place isn't that big."

"Strange and you say the only prisoners have been humans?" Kratos asked further.

"Yeah, all half-elves were sold off, but the humans were all taken there." Eric said. "It is actually quite creepy."

Martel looked down. "I have a terrible feeling."

"Quite frankly, I think we all do." Yuan said.

It was late afternoon when they finally arrived at the Farm. Just as Eric had warned, they were dozens of guards in the area. It took a great deal of sheath to keep from being spotted. Any guard, who was unfortunate enough to see them, didn't live to tell the tale. They soon reached a high cliff that oversaw the entire Farm.

"This place does look like a factory." Yuan noted. The building was complete made out of steel with an electric fence surrounding the Farm. There were several high smoke stacks that surrounded the area in a thin fog.

"Are you certain the delegates were brought here?" Kratos questioned. "This place appears to be a manufacturing plant, not a prison."

"I am sure." Eric said. "Gem and me saw several people being brought to this place."

Mithos rubbed his chin. "They could be using the humans for manual labor. A plant like this much takes a lot of manpower to run."

"Then, why would they bring only humans here?" Martel asked.

"Probably to protect their kin." Eric muttered so softly that Mithos barely heard him.

"What do you mean 'kin'?" Mithos asked darkly.

"It is nothing important." Eric quickly dismissed. "So, how do you want to move?"

Kratos summoned Noishe by his side. The bird landed gracefully on his arm. "Noishe, fly over the area and see if there is any blind spots."

Noishe nodded and quickly flew away from his master's side.

"Hopefully, Noishe will find something." Yuan said.

"Eric, what did you mean by 'kin'?" Mithos asked again. He refused to let the subject rest. Everyone, except Eric, looked very uncomfortable.

Kratos sighed. "Mithos, the fact of the matter is that the Fahrer is compose almost entirely of half-elves." There was a long pause.

"Half-elves!?" Mithos stuttered. "You mean I have been killing my own kind this whole time!? Why didn't you tell me!?"

"If we had told you, you would sympathies with the Fahrer." Yuan stated bluntly.

"Of course, we're all half-elves!!" Mithos yelled.

"Be quiet." Eric said harshly. "Half-elf or not, the Fahrer would kill you without a second thought, boy. They almost did just to get your crystal."

Mithos glared hatefully at Eric. "That's the reason you hate the Fahrer. It's because their half-elves."

Eric snorted. "Although I don't care for your kind, I have other reasons to hate the Fahrer other then them being half-elves."

"You....." Mithos growled.

"Although we should had told you Mithos, you have no reason to act the way you are." Kratos said coldly.

"You humans are all the same." Mithos said.

"That is enough, all of you!" Martel suddenly yelled, startling everyone. She then turned towards Kratos and Mithos. "Although I don't like that you didn't tell us, I can understand why."

Mithos had a look of betrayal on his face. "Martel."

"When anyone is doing something wrong, it doesn't matter rather they're a human or a half-elf." Martel said firmly. "Kratos, Gem, and Eric had been force to kill their own people for the sake of their ideals. If we can't do the same, we might as well turn back now."

Yuan nodded. "Martel is correct, Mithos. In war there are no human, elf, or half-elf. There are only people fighting for an ideal or their own self-interest. War is an equal killer."

Eric stared ahead. "If you can't bring yourself to fight the Fahrer, then stay here. We don't need you in the way."

Gem looked horrified by those words. "Eric, give him a break. He is still just a kid."

"The moment that 'boy' stepped onto the battlefield, he stopped being a kid." Eric said coldly. "He was chosen by Lord Zilveren to save our world. So, he better stop acting like a child and be the hero we all need."

Mithos looked down at the ground. "I am sorry, you are all right. The Fahrer knew Martel and me were half-elves, but they didn't hesitate to try to kill us. I won't hold back, no matter who they are."

"Good, Mithos." Kratos praised. "You have taken another step in growing up." Just as he finished that sentence, Noishe returned.

He hovered a few feet above Kratos and was squawking loudly.

"He found a way in." Kratos translated.

"Then, lets get moving." Yuan stated.

They followed Noishe until they were at the back of the Farm. Not too far away from them was a sewer top that was a couple feet from the fence.

"This must be the place." Gem said. "Figures it would be a sewer."

Kratos turned towards his pet. "Great job, Noishe. Now go hide and keep a look out."

Noishe nodded and flew up into the nearby trees and disappeared.

"Lets open this top." Eric said as he unsheathed his spear. He embedded the sharp edge into the cover and pried it open. The top flew off, leaving an open tunnel.

Yuan waved his hand in disgust. "Definitely a sewer."

"This won't be the most graceful entrance." Gem said as he lowed himself down. They heard a small popped as he landed. "Lower the kids down next."

Mithos snorted as he went down. "Kids, you're younger than my sister." His voice echoed.

Soon, the entire group was in the sewer and began they walk once again. The water was a filthy brown and the pipe was old and rusty. The smell was also terrible, but they gradually got use to it.

"I don't care if we have to burn this factory down, I am not coming this way again." Yuan muttered.

"I second that." Mithos muttered. The dirty water was doing no favors to his white boots.

It took them a few minutes to find a vent that lead into the Farm. Kratos searched around to make sure the course was clear before he knocked the vent off. They once again slowly pulled themselves out.

"Well, that was easy." Gem said.

Eric looked around dubiously. "Too simple if you ask me. That sewer system was too easy to find."

"Agreed." Kratos said. "The pipes could have been wired with a silent alarm."

"But, wouldn't there be people to greet us if they were?" Mithos asked.

Yuan looked at Kratos. "Trap?"

"I wouldn't put it pass them." Kratos said. "However, it's too late for us to do anything about it now. We just have to stay on guard."

Eric had his spear out. "I am ready." Everyone else followed his lead.

They moved slowly through the Farm, checking every room for prisoners. They ran into a couple of Fahrer along the way, but they were able to dispatch them before they could raise any alarm.

Soon, they reached a large storage room with crates covering every wall. There were even flying machines in the area that looked like cargo ships.

"Hover Ships." Eric whispered. "How the hell did the Fahrer get them? The Sylvarant's government can't even afford that many."

"The Fahrer makes a great deal of money from their exsphere sells." Yuan said. "In fact, I'm willing to bet that all these crates are filled with them."

Gem shook his head. "No way. No one can make that many exspheres."

"They can." Martel said softly. "We saw the same thing at Geysir Island."

"Damn, there is enough exspheres here to equip an entire army unit." Eric said in awe.

Kratos had a thoughtful look on his face. "Could this factory be where they are making all their exspheres?"

"Has to be." Yuan said. "They must be using the humans they buy as workers."

"But, we haven't seen a single prisoner here." Mithos argued.

"And that worries me." Kratos said in a disturb voice. "Lets keep moving. Our primary objective is to find the delegates."

They were once again on the move and succeeded in taken any Fahrer out who saw them. They once again searched room from room, but only found more crates of exspheres. Soon, they were near the back of the Farm when they saw two huge double doors before them.

"Could this be the detention center?" Gem asked in a tire voice.

"Seems kind of wide open for a place to keep prisoner." Eric said.

Yuan looked over the lock. "Damn, we need a key card."

"You mean these?" Mithos questioned as he pulled out a stack of different color cards.

"Where did you get those?" Gem asked in surprise.

Mithos blushed slightly. "I took them off of the dead Fahrer we fought."

Eric looked disgusted. "It is dishonorable to loot the bodies of the dead."

Yuan walked over to Mithos and took the cards. "In war, anything goes." He went back to the lock door and began to put random cards in. It was Yuan's fifth attempt that proved successful. The lock beeped and the door slowly began to opened before them.

"Yep, the right card is always platinum." Yuan muttered. Kratos was the first to walk in, but he suddenly stop.

Martel nearly ran into his back. "Kratos, is there something wrong?" The others quickly followed and were left speechless on what they saw.

Before them was a huge room filled with rows upon rows of large cylinders filled with some kind of reddish fluid. Although, it was what were in the cylinders that left them nearly sick. In each cylinder was a person, completely naked and suspended in the liquid. Their faces were twisted masks offrozenagony as they floated motionlessly. Some of them had their eyes wide opened and seemed to be screaming for help.

"By the spirits." Martel finally whispered.

Even the normally cold and control Eric look ready to vomit. "What....what the hell is this!?" Yuan was nearly completely supporting himself with his Shallow and Kratos looked unsteady on his feet. Mithos was completely slack jawed and horrified.

"So, you have finally come." A voice said from behind them. They turned around in surprise and saw an entire legion of Fahrer behind them. They were being lead by a man with silver armor who was holding a long spear. His hair was a dark purple and his eyes were a burning orange color. Martel and Mithos knew he was a half-elf by his intensity of his mana.

"So, you're the leader of this place." Kratos growled.

"Correct, you stupid human." The half-elf laughed. "I am General Ichor and I am the commander of this Farm."

* * *

**For those who watched the Tale of Symphonia OVA you will know where this scene was inspire from. Although I am a fan of canon, I thought the OVA's depiction of the Ranch was brilliance, creepy, and artfully done. I loved it so much I decided to use their version of the Ranch as the blue print to my Farm. I hope I was able to capture the true horror of the scene in question.**


	25. Exspheres

**Sorry for being a day late on this chapter, but it was finals for my classes and those always come first. Since Christmas is next Friday, I will not be updating next week. I may update during the New Years, but I cannot say for sure.**

**In any case, please enjoy the chapter and I hope it holds you over until next year. Thanks again to Jo-nov for the reviews and I hope more of you leave comments.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Exspheres**

**

* * *

  
**

Mithos stared hatefully at the person who called himself Ichor. He troops hadn't made a move yet, but it didn't take a genius to know that they were in trouble.

"Farm!" Mithos yelled in uttered contempt. "How the hell is this place be call a Farm!? This place is more like a torture chamber!"

Ichor laughed at the boy. "You may be a fellow half-elf, but you obviously been around brain-dead humans for too long."

"Answer the question." Eric growled.

Ichor looked among them with is nose to them before he spoke again. "Well, considering you won't be leaving this place, I guess we could tell you." The soldiers behind him chuckled. He then smiled viciously. "This is a Farm because we harvest exspheres here."

"So, this is an exsphere factory." Gem said in disgust. "But, what do these people have to do with it?"

"Surely, you can't be that dumb." Ichor laughed. "These people, of course, are the ones who make the exspheres."

"What!?" Yuan yelled in horror as he turned around to look at the cylinders. As he looked closer, he saw a black sphere on the base of all the people's necks. Some of them were even turning red. "How...how is that possible?"

Ichor sighed. "I thought a fellow half-elf would be able to figure it out."

"You are using the mana from their bodies to power the exspheres." Martel whispered. "Exspheres needs mana to grow into their full form, but instead of using the world's mana supply, you manage to do the same thing by using people."

Ichor clapped. "The young girl figured it all out, congratulations."

"You....how could you use living people to do such a thing?" Kratos asked in a cold soft voice. But, his anger and hate were easy to hear.

Ichor took no noticed of Kratos' rage. "It is the most practical means to creating exspheres. As you know, it takes a great deal of mana just to create one batch of exspheres. Even then, only half the bunch is worth using. However, after years of research, we have found the perfect method to create a large volume of exspheres that are perfect every time."

Ichor went over to one of the cylinders and touched it lovingly. "By using the mana that are store within humans, we can create perfect exspheres without wasting any mana. It is a flawless and inexpensive process."

"But, why only humans?" Yuan asked once he regained his bearings.

"As a half-elf you should know." Ichor mocked. "Unlike elves and half-elves, humans cannot use their own mana supple. It just sits there building inside their bodies uselessly. Because of that, the average full grown human has enough mana in their body to easily power a city for a month. Which is the require amount to make exspheres." Ichor smirked sadistically. "In a sense, you humans are nothing more than walking batteries."

Kratos narrowed his eyes. "So, that is what has been happening this entire time. You buy prisoners from both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla and sell off the half-elves as slaves. You then bring all the humans here and put the dormant crystals on them and let the exspheres suck the life out of them. Once the human is dead, you harvest the exsphere and sell them for a extremely high price on the blackmarket."

Ichor laughed. "Well done, you're not as stupid as you look, human. Although, not all the half-elves are sold as slaves. We give them the choice to join us in our business. Most are smart enough to say yes, but we have our fair share of the stupid ones."

"You bastard." Eric said. "You think human's life is just some big bag of money."

Ichor lost his smile and sneered hatefully. "And why not, you humans treat us like disposable trash. We are just returning the favor. At least your worthless existence is worth a great deal of money when you are dead."

"I had just about enough of you!" Mithos yelled as he held out his sword. "No living creature should be treated like this!"

"Well, aren't you the idealist brat." Ichor said, returning to his chuckling self. "I would ask if you and your sister to join us, but our leader already told me that it was a waste of time."

"Leader?" Martel questioned.

"Indeed." Ichor said coldly. "You humans will make perfect exspheres and the Cruxis Crystals you two half-elves hold will go along way for our cause."

Martel was surprise. "How did you know about our Cruxis Crystals?"

"The mole." Gem said coldly. "That is how he knew we were coming to begin with."

"Took you long enough to figure that out." Ichor mocked. "Now, seize them!" The group of soldiers walked towards them.

"Your spy failed to mention that we wouldn't go quietly!" Eric yelled as he took out a soldier with is spear. The other did the same as the met the soldiers head on. Martel stood in the back gave support to her team.

"Fools, don't fight them in there!" Ichor screamed. "You'll damage the exspheres!"

The soldiers lured them back to keep them from damaging the cylinders.

"Don't let them led you out!" Kratos yelled. "Stay within the room."

Yuan finished his chant. "INDIGNATION!!"

"Ray!!" Martel also yelled. A fury of lighting and light rain down the Fahrer, killing a handful of them and destroying some of the cylinders. The bodies dropped lifelessly on the steel floor.

"My exspheres!" Ichor yelled in horror.

"You will have more than those exsphere to worry about." Mithos stated as he started his own chant. "_I call upon the red giant, the ruler of hell fire. I summon thee._ Come, Efreet!!" In a rush of flames, Efreet appeared before them.

"Shit, he's a summoner!" One of the Fahrer yelled.

"Burn them!" Mithos ordered as Efreet flew at them and throw several huge balls of fire. The Fahrer screamed in pain, as several of them were burn alive.

"Their tougher than I thought." Ichor noted as he retreated from the room.

"Don't let him escape!" Mithos yelled as he followed shortly behind him.

"Mithos, come back!" Kratos warned too late.

"Follow him, Kratos." Yuan said as he gutted a Fahrer. "We will hold them off here." Kratos didn't waste another moment and quickly ran after his student.

Mithos stopped running at some point and was now using his wings to caught up with Ichor. Even with the increase speed, Ichor still managed to stay ahead of him. They ran until they reached a portal near the edge of one of the rooms. Ichor quickly jumped in with Mithos shortly behind him.

They were now standing in a large room that appeared to be some type of control room. Ichor was typing something in the computer when Mithos confronted him.

"I have you now, Ichor." Mithos said hatefully. "I will make you pay for all of your crimes."

"What, you mean the crimes against those filthy humans?" Ichor laughed. "After everything they did to us over the centuries, I think they're getting their just desserts." Mithos was strangely silent.

"Our leader told me it was pointless to convert you, but I disagree." Ichor said coolly. His face was slowly softened. "Mithos, you don't have to fight for those humans. If you join us, you can do whatever you want. You can put the fear of the spirits within those defiled human's hearts."

"You're only saying this to save you own butt." Mithos said coldly.

Ichor chuckled. "I have no reason to fear you, Mithos. With one press of this button, I could seal the Harvest Chamber and fill it with poison gas, killing everyone within."

Mithos looked horrified. "But, your own men are in there!"

"Their deaths are meaningless in the bigger picture." Ichor dismissed. "In order to get what you want in this world, you have to be willing to sacrifice a few pawns."

"You bastard!" Mithos exclaimed.

"I will be more than willing to reconsider if you join us." Ichor said coolly. "Your summoning abilities are amazing and will help make the Fahrer unconquerable."

Mithos said nothing for a moment. "Tell me, is the Fahrer's goal really just about making money?"

"Oh Mithos, you lack vision." Ichor laughed. "This is only the first part of our great plan. Once the Sylvaranti and Tethe'allan destroys one another, we will be in perfect position to create our own nation."

Mithos' eyes narrowed. "So, your goal this entire time is to create a Fahrer's nation."

"Not a Fahrer's nation, a half-elf nation." Ichor corrected. "A kingdom free of the hand of human or elf, where only we half-elves live. With the money we make off their worthless flesh, we can create our own world."

Mithos slowly began to laugh and it steadily increased by the second. "A half-elf nation? And you're willing to create it with the death of the Kharlan Tree, even you can't be that stupid."

"With the latest battle between Sylvarant and Tethe'alla on the horizon, the two nation of men will finally fall before the World Tree withers." Ichor said. "So what do say, Mithos? Join us in our noble cause."

Mithos stared coldly at him. "Your 'noble cause' is a bunch of bullshit. You claim to want a half-elf nation, but you are willing to kill our kin to get ahead and sell the others into slavery to the very humans you despise. You're nothing but a self-righteous hypocrite."

Ichor growled in annoyance. "I suppose as a child, you're unable to see the greater good of our cause. However, you're too dangerous to be left alive. You and your friends will all die here."

"Like hell!" Mithos yelled as he flew over to Ichor with his sword held high.

"Have you forgotten about my machine." Ichor stated. He pushed as single button on the console and a several bolts of lighting struck Mithos, stunning him.

"You stupid boy." Ichor teased. "You will die because of your lack of vision."

"I won't die." Mithos muttered as he stood back up. "Not until I kill you."

"Really?" Ichor mocked. "Then, allow me to send your friends to the afterlife before your eyes." He went to push the button.

"Don't you dare!!" Mithos yelled.

Ichor laughed louder. "You seem so close to your dear sister. Let see you keep your precious ideals once she is dead."

"I swear to the spirits if you hurt her, I will you send to hell personally." Mithos warned. His eyes blazing with hate.

"Like you can kill me." Ichor laughed.

"But, I sure can." A dark voice said. Kratos appeared from the wrap and ran towards Ichor with speed that Mithos had never seen before. Before he could even blink, Kratos had embedded his sword deep into Ichor's chest.

"You.....you filthy human....." Ichor stuttered as he collapsed to the floor.

Kratos looked at the body in dispassion before he sheathed his sword. "Are you alright, Mithos?"

Mithos stood up slowly. He was still very unsteady. "I think so."

"You shouldn't have try to confronted him by yourself." Kratos said neutrally. "A retreating enemy is always the most dangerous."

"I will remember that, Kratos." Mithos said in shame.

"We should join the others." Kratos said. "They still might need our help."

Mithos stared one last time at Ichor before he nodded. "Lets go." The two swordsmen walked though the wrap to rejoin their friends.

Just as they left, Ichor sat up again as he bled on the cold floor. He managed to hit something on the console which made a hologram appeared before him.

The figure was tall, but his silhouette was completely black, making it nearly impossible to clearly see him. The only detail that could be faintly seen was the fact that he was wearing some type of armor with a helmet and cape. However, his eyes could be clearly seen for all. They were a bright gold that glazed into Ichor.

"My lord, I have failed." Ichor said weakly, he was now wheezing. "The summoner and his friends are still alive."

The figure chuckled coldly. "Ichor, it is nothing for you to be ashamed of. I never expected you to succeed in the first place."

"What!?" Ichor exclaimed as he coughed up some blood.

"Your true goal was to only slow them down and you have done a wonderful job." The figure said.

"But....you said you.....wanted them dead...." Ichor struggled to say.

"Why would I want my perfect pawn dead?" The figure asked sarcastically. "His value is far greater than yours. Although, your sacrifice is greatly appreciated."

"Dark.......King....." Ichor muttered before he finally took his final breath.

"Goodbye, Ichor." The Dark King said as the hologram shut down.

By the time Kratos and Mithos returned the battle was all but won. Only a few Fahrer were left and Mithos and Kratos easily dealt them with.

"Looks like everything is clear here." Yuan said. "Where is Ichor?"

"Dead." Kratos said bluntly.

"Good ridden to that bastard." Eric snorted.

Gem turned solemnly towards the cylinders. Several bodies were on the floor and there was red liquid everywhere that disturbingly looked like blood. "What is to be done with them?"

"Can any of them be save?" Martel asked hopefully.

Yuan frowned. "I doubt it, but we should check all of them. We owe them that much."

For the next five hours they went across the room looking for anyone that could be rescue. There were even more cylinders than any of them original thought and they even found another room filled with people. In all, there were at least two-hundred people.

They inevitably found the delegates, but they were all but dead. Like all the others, their exspheres had sucked the life out of them. They were soon to learn that no one could be saved. They were forced to regroup near the entrance as the full weight of their revelation hit them.

"Dammit." Yuan cursed when he joined the others. "These people, they're all dead."

"They all must have been brought in around the same time." Kratos attempted to keep his voice calm, but there was no hiding his anger and sadness.

Martel looked physically ill, but she was able to keep herself together. "We need to give them all a proper burial. We can't leave them.........like this."

"Yeah, it's the least we could do." Gem said glumly.

Eric was barely holding in his emotions, but he also managed to keep control of himself. "What about the exspheres? Can we really just destroy them?" There was a long pause.

"We may have no choice." Kratos said slowly. "They're too dangerous to just leave around and it would be unwise to let Sylvarant have them."

"I can put a barrier around this place and we can let Zilveren decide." Yuan said.

"You can do that?" Martel asked.

Yuan nodded. "It will take about all of my remaining mana to create a barrier strong enough to keep any remaining Fahrer out, but it is the best we can do. The only other option is to destroy the factory with all the exspheres."

"We couldn't do that to those people who died making those exspheres." Martel said with her head down.

"Then we will seal the factory." Eric said. "But, what about these people?" He looked over the many tubes in the room.

"We will destroy them all." Kratos said. "It will take too long to bury all of them, but we can still give them a warrior's send off."

"I will do the honors." Mithos spoke up for the first time as he began his chant. "_I call upon the red giant, the ruler of hell fire. I summon thee._ Come, Efreet!!" In a burst of flames, Efreet arrived again.

Mithos turned towards the Summon Spirit of Fire. "Efreet, please give these people a proper pyre. One worthy of even the greatest of heroes."

Efreet nodded and released his blaze upon the room. The tubes burst from the intense heat and the victims disappeared in a hail of flames. He then went into the next room and did the same to the remaining people. Soon, there was nothing left of any of the cylinders except the burnt glass. With his task complete, Efreet once again disappear.

"Thank you, Efreet." Mithos whispered.

"There is nothing more that can be done here." Kratos said solemnly. The group slowly made their way to the exit and closed the doors forever to the Harvest Chamber.

* * *

Mithos stood away from the fire as the group settled down for the night. The day's events had weighed heavily on his body and mind, but he found himself unable to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he kept seeing the frozen faces of those people. How much pain did they go through before the darkness had mercifully claimed them? And, how many met similar painful ends for the sake of exspheres, no, for the half-elf nation?

"You should rest, Mithos." Kratos' voice broke his train of thought. "We leave at first light and we have a lot of walking to do."

Noishe, who was by his side, squawk in agreement.

"I can't sleep." Mithos said simply.

"Thinking about what happen won't bring those people back." Kratos stated.

"Don't you think I know that?" Mithos asked with more heat than he meant to.

Kratos closed his eyes as he sat down next to Mithos. "Forgive me. You are still a child, but I am treating you like a harden soldier."

"No, Eric was right." Mithos said sternly. "The moment that I accepted Lord Zilveren's request, I stopped being a child." Some tears began to glitter in his eyes. "But, it still hurts and I don't even care for humans."

"You have a kind heart, Mithos." Kratos said. "And kind people feel the pain of others, even when they don't like them."

"Well, it sucks." Mithos said sourly. "And to make it worst, I actually do sympathize with the Fahrer."

Noishe suddenly squawk. It was like he wanted him to explain more.

Mithos sighed. "The Fahrer want to create a nation for half-elves. They plan to use the money they make out of exspheres to do it."

"Ingenious." Kratos muttered. "Not only do they make a great deal of money from monopolizing exspheres, but they also weaken both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla financially as well as military wise."

"They are egging on this latest attack on Tethe'alla in the hope that the two kingdoms will finally destroy themselves." Mithos said.

Kratos stared at Mithos for a moment. "Ichor told you this."

"He wanted me to join him." Mithos whispered. "He wanted my help in creating this new nation."

"And you refuse." Kratos stated bluntly.

Mithos narrowed his eyes. "I despise Ichor and the rest of the Fahrer, but I can't help but agree with them about wanting to create a kingdom just for half-elves. Wouldn't things be better if we had a place to truly call our own?"

Kratos sighed. "I am not sure. Maybe the Fahrer have the right idea, but the wrong method of achieving it."

"Maybe?" Mithos questioned.

"There is an old saying. That the ends justified the means." Kratos stated. "To the Fahrer, sacrificing lives may be worth them having their own kingdom."

Mithos snorted. "It is always easy to make that decision when you're not the one making the sacrifice. Even if the Fahrer's goals are the right ones, they are killing the Kharlan Tree to achieve it. Just for that, I will fight them with everything I have and crush them."

"You have finally lost you hesitation, Mithos." Kratos noted. "You have indeed grown must stronger."

"I don't know about all of that, but we must succeed, more than ever now." Mithos said. "I can't just let the Fahrer have their way anymore."

Kratos smiled. "Then, we will do everything in our power to stop them."

Noishe squawk in agreement.

Martel was also having trouble sleeping as she stared at the fire. She wished she could talk to Yuan, but he had all but passed out as soon as his head hit the sleeping bag. He was completely drained from creating the barrier around the Farm. So, she really couldn't blame him. She would talk to Gem, but he had been avoiding her ever since he learned of her relationship with Yuan. Unfortunately, she wasn't really in the mood to cheer him up.

Something then caught Martel's eye and she saw Eric shift against the tree he was sitting under. He obviously couldn't sleep either, but Martel never felt close enough to Eric to really talk to him before. Especially since he had a stigma against half-elves.

Despite these facts, Martel found herself walking over to the lone soldier. She had vowed, after all, to end the discrimination between half-elves and humans and this was a good place to start. By talking to him, maybe she could understand where his hated came from.

Eric took immediate took noticed of her and lifted up his head. "May I help you?" He asked curtly.

Martel took a deep breath. "I just noticed that you couldn't sleep and I wanted to check on you."

"I am a soldier, I can run on little to no sleep." Eric said. "You're the one who needs rest."

Martel frowned and decided that only bluntness will work with him. "Eric, why do you hate half-elves?"

Eric looked a little surprise by the forwardness of her question, but overall kept a straight face. "I don't hate half-elves, I just don't like them."

"But why?" Martel insisted. "Surely, there must be some reason."

Eric stared at Martel with a keen eye. "Why does it matter to you so much?"

"Because, I have seen too much hate already." Martel said. "Ever since we've left Heimdall, I have seen what hate has done to people. How humans treat half-elves as like trash and how the Fahrer treats humans the same way."

Eric snorted. "You haven't even begun to see the darkness of men."

"Please, tell me, Eric." Martel pleaded.

Eric glared at her. "You want to know, I'll tell you. I dislike half-elves because I hate people. My hate is equal among all the races."

"What?" Martel breathed in surprise.

"When I was still a soldier for Sylvarant, I was second-in-command to some high aristocrat." Eric said in a dead voice. "One day, our unit came across a town that was neutral to the war. However, we later found out that several citizens in the town were caring for soldiers on both sides."

"But, isn't that a good thing?" Martel asked as she sat down next to him.

"To stay neutral, a town cannot offer any aid to any side." Eric said coldly. "This law was broken, but it isn't one that is heavily enforce. After all, if a person sees someone hurt on the road, their first instinct is to help them."

Martel nodded. "That is a common condition of people. We help each other when we're in need."

Eric's eyes narrowed. "But, our commander saw it differently. He saw the entire town as the enemy and order us to attack it." Martel was horrified. "We killed all of the men on the spot and the women were raped in front of their children. After they were broken and beaten, we set their houses on fire and cheered as they were burnt to death. I still remember the smell of burning flesh even now."

"By the spirits." Martel whispered.

Eric had tears in his eyes. "I beg my commander to stop, but he said that he would have my head for treason if I didn't follow his orders. I was too much of a coward to fight and helped slaughter an entire town whose only sin was being too decent."

Martel looked ready to cry herself. "I....I never knew."

"That day, I came to a realization." Eric said in a stone cold voice. "This war stopped being about morality, justice and honor a long time ago. It is not even about hate or revenge anymore. It has become nothing more than an excuse for people to indulge in their own dark nature and heart desires. This war is only about blood and lust."

"That can't be..." Martel whispered.

"That day, I had enough of this war." Eric said. "I left my unit and never looked back. My only true regret is that I didn't slit my commander's throat as I was leaving."

"That is why you hate people." Martel said softly.

"I hate human nature and half-elves are part human. The Fahrer shows that you half-elves have the same dark heart that beats inside us humans." Eric said coldly. "If we humans weren't such barbaric bastards, this war would have long ended to common sense."

Martel was silent for a moment. "I don't think you really believe those words."

Eric snorted. "You think you can see inside my heart?"

"If you believed your own words, you wouldn't be here fighting to end this war." Martel said. "You being here prove that you believe that humans are redeemable."

Eric chuckled humorlessly. "Then you would be wrong. I not here to redeem mankind, but myself. I know that I am damn for all eternity for the things that I have done, but I want to reclaim some of my soul before that happens."

Martel gave a small smile. "The redemption of any race begins with one person. Your ability to feel sorry for what you have done and working to correct it proves that there is hope for all of us. There is the capability for evil in all of us, but if we acknowledged our mistakes we can change and make things better."

"You really think that we are capable our learning from our errors?" Eric asked, being sarcastic. Although, Martel heard a faint hope in his voice.

"I believe that with all my heart." Martel said with certainty.

Eric turned his eyes away from Martel and looked back towards the ground. "You're really naive. By the time this all ends, I wonder if you still would say those pretty words."

Martel looked at him with absolute conviction. "I will say them until the day I die."


	26. Tethe'alla

**Well the holidays are over and a new chapter is here. Some familiars faces in this chapter and we are back on the main quest. Hope it was worth the break.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Tethe'alla**

* * *

The walk back to Terrako was anything but cheerful for the weary group. The visit to the Farm had left everyone feeling emotional and physically drained. Even Gem wasn't in the mood to lift anyone's spirits and Martel was lost in her own thoughts.

It was to everyone's relief when the reached the city's gates and were once again in the mansion's library, waiting for Zilveren to return. They didn't have to wait long before the tall elf entered and took his seat as his desk.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." Zilveren said as he looked over the party. "I assumed by your jaded expressions that you were unable to save our delegates."

"I am afraid it is far worst than that." Kratos stated neutrally.

He explained to Zilveren about what they had learned from the Farm and the Fahrer's ultimate goal. Throughout the entire explanation, Zilveren kept a straight face, although his eyes were trouble by the news.

"So, that is how the Fahrer are able to mass produce exspheres." Zilveren said once Kratos finished the story. "Do they also have the ability to make Cruxis Crystals?"

Kratos' eyes widen for a moment. "I am afraid I do not know."

"But, if they can make exspheres, that means they can also produce Cruxis Crystals, right?" Mithos asked.

"Not necessarily." Zilveren stated.

"Exspheres are usually not made on purpose." Yuan explained. "They are essentially failed Cruxis Crystals."

Kratos nodded. "It would seem that the process that the Fahrer perfected is able to make exspheres, but not the actual Cruxis Crystals for whatever reason. Otherwise, why bother making exspheres."

"They could be keeping the Cruxis Crystals for themselves." Martel said. "Afterall, why give your enemies your most powerful produce."

"Martel makes a valid point." Zilveren said gravely. "If they have found a way to make exspheres using human hosts, they might have found a way to create Cruxis Crystals using the same process."

"In either case, we must keep a closer eye on the Fahrer." Eric said.

"I originally took the Fahrer as simply a mercenary organization, but it would seem that I was careless in my decision." Zilveren said in shame. His eyes were downcast. "If their goals is to truly destroy the two kingdom of humans, they must be dealt with."

"But, now that we know, can't you tell Sylvarant and Tethe'alla what the Fahrer have been doing?" Mithos questioned. "At the very least, they can stop buying exspheres from them and not to sell prisoners."

"I doubt they would care." Eric said coldly. "They didn't hesitate to sell those POWs to the Fahrer to begin with, which violates several war treaties. To them, those people are just another sacrifice to war."

Gem frowned as a dark thought passed through his mind. "If they knew, they might actually try to duplicate the Fahrer's process."

Martel grasped. "They wouldn't."

"I am afraid he is right, Martel." Yuan said sadly. "It is a cheaper and faster way to create exspheres."

"But, these are human lives were are talking about." Martel said in horror.

"Human life is cheap, Martel." Eric stated darkly. "In war, those people are more valuable as exspheres."

"But, that doesn't make it right!" Martel all but yelled.

"How should we precede, Lord Zilveren?" Kratos asked.

Zilveren then turned towards the group. "Eric and Gem, I want you to create a unit for the sole purpose of watching the Fahrer. I want to know their every move and I want to know where all their Farms are hidden. More importantly, I want to know if they are capable of producing Cruxis Crystals."

Eric nodded. "It will be done, sir."

Zilveren turned towards Mithos. "I know it might be hard, but I need you to continue making pacts with the remaining summon spirits. Another major fight between Sylvarant and Tethe'alla will kill the Great Kharlan and my effects to stop it are not going well."

"I understand." Mithos said.

"I have been meaning to ask you Zilveren, why did you advise us to make the pact with Luna last?" Yuan suddenly asked. "She is the last summon spirit here in Sylvarant and the last two spirits in Tethe'alla are in a very dangerous location."

"The reason why I said to do Luna last is because Mithos is not ready to fight her." Zilveren said. "Luna is great friends with Aska since they are both Summon Spirits of Light."

"I heard that the two are always together." Martel said. "Luna represents the light of the moon while Aska is suppose to be the sun."

"Yes, and those two share a special bond because of that." Zilveren said. "If you fight one, you must fight the other."

Mithos' eyes widen. "You mean, I have to fight them at the same time!?"

"Yes, and even with your friends' help it will be a tough battle." Zilveren stated. "So, it is best that you gain as much experience as possible before you dare fight those two."

"But, I was able to fight the Sylph and there were three of them." Mithos said.

"The Sylph are not the same." Zilveren said casually.

"The Sylph's powers are divided among them." Martel said. "Those three Sylph represented the strength of one summon spirit. Luna and Aska, although related, are their own entities with their own set of powers."

"Precisely." Zilveren said. "Also, it will take time for you to even summon Luna."

"What do you mean?" Yuan asked.

Zilveren sighed. "Although Luna would be lured to the shrine, Aska would not. He is bit of a wanderer."

"Great." Mithos muttered.

"In the end, it would be faster for you to go to Tethe'alla first." Zilveren stated.

"It will be tough." Kratos said. "Given that the Tethe'alla's government is actively looking for us and I am certain they will have the shrines heavily guarded."

"I have read your report and I have asked Ratatosk to assist you in Tethe'alla." Zilveren stated.

Yuan moaned. "Ratatosk, that jerk."

Zilveren smirked. "I see you found out about Ratatosk sending monsters against you. Don't take it personally, he does that to everyone he tests."

"How can Ratatosk help us?" Martel asked.

"He will be sending you one of his most loyal Centurions." Zilveren stated. "He recommends you go to the Shrine of Solum."

"That shrine is further away from Meltokio than Tenebrae's Shrine." Yuan noted.

"Which means, out next summon spirit battle will be against Gnome." Mithos said.

Zilveren nodded. "I suggest you spend the day here and rest. It will be safer for you to enter Tethe'alla at night. My men have already brought you Rheiards here, so you don't have to walk back."

"That will be of great help to us." Kratos said.

"By the way, Martel, congratulation on awaking your Cruxis Crystal." Zilveren praised. "I forgot to say so when you were here yesterday." Mithos flinched, but no one seemed to notice.

"Thank you, sir." Martel said humbly. "This crystal has been a great help to us."

"I am glad to hear that." Zilveren smiled. "I have a feeling we will need more of your strength in the future."

The butler that led them in earlier walked into the room. "I am here to take you to your rooms."

Zilveren nodded in approval. "I hope you all rest well." The party nodded and allowed themselves to be led out.

Mithos and Martel were once again given a room to share, but this one was completely different than any they had stayed in before. They were used to having fairly small rooms with two twin size beds and maybe a desk, but this room was more like an entire house. It had its own kitchen and living area along with two separate bedrooms for the both of them with there own bathroom. The beds were also king-size.

"Wow, this place is huge." Mithos laughed as he explored around the room.

"I hope it is to your liking, sir." The butler said.

"To my liking, this place is bigger than our house in Heimdall!" Mithos exclaimed.

Martel bowed politely to the butler. "Thank you for taken care of us."

The butler smiled and nodded. "If you need anything, just ring the bell by the door." He said as he closed the door behind him as he left.

"Man, I wish we could live here." Mithos smiled.

"It is very nice." Martel said. "Why don't I fix you a huge lunch? It has been awhile since we had a good meal."

"That would be great." Mithos said. Martel was getting the fire ready to cook one of his favorites when his face suddenly became solemn. "Martel, have you been feeling alright lately?"

Martel looked up in surprise. "Yes, why you ask?"

Mithos sighed in relief. "So, your crystal haven't been given you trouble."

"Mithos, what is this all about?" Martel asked, her voice becoming worried. "Your Cruxis Crystal hasn't been acting up again, haven't it?"

Mithos quickly waved is hands in front of his face. "Of course not, I just wanted to make sure you aren't having the same problems that I had."

Martel let out a deep breath. "I am fine. Everyone told me that the reason you were acting the way you did was because you lacked a Key Crest. Thankfully, I have one."

"Yeah, I was just being silly." Mithos said shyly.

Martel stared at him for a long moment. "Mithos, if there is something wrong, you can tell me."

"I know, thanks, Martel." Mithos smiled.

Mithos was more than full as he went into his room to rest. Although he had been up for only a couple of hours, he still felt drained even with his enhanced abilities from his crystal. He looked over his huge bed and was surprise on what he in the middle of the bed was a stack of books. As Mithos sat on the bed to see what was left for him, he realized that these were the books he borrowed from the library back in Kriton. There was a small note on the stack and Mithos gently picked it up and slowly read

* * *

_Mithos, I was told that you didn't have the chance to finish reading these before you left. I thought it would do you good to have these before you left for Tethe'alla. You can even take them with you on your trip. Don't worry about the late fee I will cover it. Just don't let them get destroyed. Good luck and rest well._

-_Zilveren_

_

* * *

  
_

Mithos smiled gracefully as he finished reading the note. Zilveren was definitely nothing like the other elves he had known in his life. He never treated him or Martel any differently than anyone else. He wondered why Zilveren came out so different compare to the elves in Heimdall. Maybe it was connected to his position as Beschermer. In any case, he owed Zilveren a huge thank you.

Mithos didn't wasted another moment before the snuggled up to his pillow and grabbed the book he liked. He spent the entire morning and most of the afternoon just readings. He was on his second book when the weariness of the last couple of days finally caught up with him and he fall into a deep sleep with a book in his hand.

He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep when he suddenly jerked awake. Mithos sat up and saw that the sun had sat and the room was nearly completely darks. Only the stares and the mostly full moon gave any light. He rubbed his eyes of sleep and briefly wondered why he had awoken with such urgency.

Still daze from his nap, Mithos slowly got off the bed and headed towards the kitchen. He was feeling thirsty and wanted to get a drink before he sat down to read again. They weren't leaving until midnight, so he still had a couple of more hours before he had to get ready.

Before he got even got even halfway to the kitchen, something stopped him. He wasn't sure what it was, but a sense of dread seemed to fill his stomach. He briefly wondered if someone had snuck into his room and they were setting off his senses.

He quickly cast his senses, listening for even the smaller noise. His eyes scanned the darken room for any danger, like a cat looking for prey. So far, Mithos felt nothing usual. Everything appeared to be peaceful.

Mithos was just about ready to give up, until his eyes turned towards the room that Martel slept in. A sense of dread and urgency filled his body and Mithos had cross the room and ran into his sister's suite before he could even blinked. He looked around for any danger, silently cursing himself for not bring his sword.

However, the room was completely clear and Martel slept peacefully under the sheets. He felt foolish for panicking the way he did and was ready to close the door and pretend that this had never happen. But, something wouldn't let this go and he cautiously approached the bed.

Mithos looked into Martel's face and saw a small sheen of sweat on her face. Under normal circumstances, this wouldn't be usual. It was fairly warm for this time of year. However, the Cruxis Crystals made them both more tolerated to hot and cold. There was no reason for her to be sweetening from the little bit of extra heat. Also, her face had a slight look of pain.

Very concern now, Mithos began to gently shake Martel. "Wake up. Martel, wake up." Martel slowly cracked her eyes open and stared into Mithos' worried face. She immediately sat up and lit a lamp that was next to her bed.

"Mithos, is something wrong?" Martel asked in deep concern.

Mithos found himself lost for words for a moment. "You....I thought you were in pain so I woke you up."

"In pain?" Martel asked. "Why would I be in pain?"

Mithos suddenly found the bedding to be very interesting. "Well, you were sweating and you looked slightly hurt."

Martel smiled. "I am find, Mithos. I maybe slightly stiff lately, but overall I am alright."

Mithos frowned. "You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

"Mithos, what had suddenly brought this on?" Martel asked.

Mithos chewed on his lip for a moment. "I had a dream, that's all."

"Mithos, I told you that dreams are not real." Martel scolded lightly.

Mithos sighed. "I know. Just tell me if you feel anything wrong, okay?"

Martel smiled. "I think that will be fine. Anyway, do you want dinner now? We still have a couple of more hours."

"Yeah, that will be fine." Mithos said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

It was close to midnight as Mithos put the books he hasn't finished reading into his bag. It was nice to have something to do during down times beside eat, sleep, and train. Although he was worried for Martel hasn't decrease, he pushed it out of his mind the best he could. There was no point about worrying about something that could turn out to be nothing.

"Ready, Mithos?" Martel asked from the door.

"Coming." Mithos said as he followed her out the door. It still amazed them how big the mansion really was.

It took several minutes before they finally reached the garden where the Rheiards were parked. The area was lit with several torches in the area. Yuan and Kratos were sitting one of the many rocks in the garden. Noishe was with them and squawk happily when he saw them.

"You're late." Kratos said in a deadpan voice.

"Sorry, we kind of got lost." Mithos said shyly. "We went to the wrong garden."

Yuan chuckled. "Yeah, there like ten of them here."

"This house is overly large." Kratos stated.

Yuan rolled his eyes. "Please, your mansion is almost just as big. Instead of gardens, your family has training yards."

"You have a mansion?" Mithos asked in surprise.

"His father is the commander of the Tethe'alla's army, so it makes sense." Martel stated.

"I _had _a mansion." Kratos said coldly. He then got up and walked to his Rheiard. Noishe flew close behind his master and tried to comfort Kratos by nudging his shoulder.

Yuan sighed. "Sorry, he is still sore on that subject."

Martel frowned. "He can't go home. I think that would make anyone sad."

"I guess we better get going." Mithos said as he hopped on his Rheiard.

Soon, the group was flying through the skies on their way to Tethe'alla. The night was cool, but the temperature overly annoyed no one.

"Hey Kratos, you're not going to up on your Tethe'alla's armor?" Mithos asked.

"Since they will be searching for us, it would draw too much attention for me to wear it." Kratos stated.

"You just want to wear that purple armor longer." Yuan teased. Kratos chose not to comment.

"Also, what made you decide to bring Noishe this time?" Martel asked.

Kratos sighed. "He invited himself."

"Noishe is the real boss in their relationship." Yuan laughed. Kratos chose once again not to comment, but he did sent a glare in Yuan's direction, which made the half-elf laugh more.

It was close to four when they finally arrived on the boarder of Tethe'alla and it took only an hour more of flying before the saw a large cave in the distance.

"That must be where Solum's Shrine is." Mithos said.

Kratos nodded. "We should land around here." They flew in and landed the Rheiards at the base of a nearby mountain. Once they finish hiding it among some brush and rocks, they began moving towards the cave. They, however, hid themselves once they got a couple yards within range of the cave entrance.

"So far, so good." Yuan muttered. "I see no guards in the area."

"They might be hiding." Kratos said grimly. "They would want to catch us. Not just deter us from the shrine."

"Well, how can we know for sure?" Mithos asked. Before anyone could answer, a noise got everyone on guard. They all pulled their weapons and pointed them at a lone guard behind them.

"So, you're the people who plan to enter the shrine." The guard chuckled.

"Looks like we've been caught." Mithos said morbidly.

"They appear to be only him." Yuan said as he narrowed his eyes. "We have to kill him before he warns the others."

The guard laughed louder. "What a ruthless bunch you all are. But, I guess I should had expected as much." Before Kratos could move in for the kill, Martel stopped him.

"Wait, there is something not right about him." Martel said.

Noishe squawk in agreement and raise his wings against the guard.

Mithos nodded. "You're right, his mana feels strange."

Yuan's eyes narrowed further. "You're not human, but you're not a half-elf either."

"He can't be an elf." Kratos said as he lowed his sword.

"Very good." The guard smiled. "You do actually think before you act."

"Who are you?" Yuan demanded.

The guard smiled before he suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. A strange creature now floated in his place. He looked like some kind of dog with long pointy ears like a cat, but his skin was black with some patches of purple. His eyes were an intense gold and his tail eerily looked like a hand. It was something none of them had ever seen before.

"Forgive my rudeness." The creature said. "I am the Centurion of Darkness, Tenebrae."


	27. Gnome

**Been awhile, but here is another Summon Spirit chapter and fun with Tenebrae. Thanks for the hits, but more reviews are always welcome. In any case, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Gnome**

* * *

There was a moment of silences as everyone took in their new teammate.

"It is nice to meet you, Lord Tenebrae." Martel said kindly with a bow.

Tenebrae was surprise by the formal greeting. "May, I haven't been called 'lord' in several centuries. I am honor, but Tenebrae will do just fine."

Noishe also squawk in greeting.

"So, you're the Centurion that Ratatosk chose." Kratos said. "I thought Solum would be here to greet us since this is his shrine."

"Well, Lord Ratatosk thought I would be more preference for this duty." Tenebrae stated matter-of-factly. "Of all the Centurions, I have the most experience with humans."

Something clicked in Yuan's mind. "Because you have been spying on us."

Tenebrae chuckled dryly. "I won't lie that I have been keeping tabs on you for some time now. However, I've really only observed your battles in the shrines and against the summon spirits."

"That is how Ratatosk knew our every move." Mithos muttered.

"In any case, I am here to ensure your success in making a pact with Gnome." Tenebrae said. "There are several solders surrounding this area."

"By your tone of voice, you know how to get in without detection." Kratos observed.

"Of course, I have been scanning the area for several hours now." Tenebrae said smugly. "There is an alternate entrance into the shrine that very few humans know about. That place is completely unguarded."

Martel smiled. "Then our problem is solved."

"Then what are we waiting for." Mithos smiled as the turned towards Tenebrae. "Led the way."

Tenebrae nodded and took the group several yards away from the main entrance. It was a short ten-minute walked before Tenebrae was floating over a hole in the ground. It wasn't that big, but it could easily fit one person.

"This is the place." Tenebrae said. "Please, follow me." He then flew down into the hole.

Kratos turned towards his pet. "Please wait for us out here."

Noishe nodded and flew up into the nearest tree.

The others followed shortly behind Tenebrae. Kratos and Yuan jumped down first while Mithos and Martel hovered down slowly. The cave was dark and they could only see a few feet ahead of them, but that was cause of the moonlight.

"It is too dark in here to see." Yuan stated.

Kratos could barely see Tenebrae since he blended so well into the shadows. "Is there any light source down here?"

Tenebrae snorted. "You humans have no appreciating for the subtle beauty of the darkness. Although Solum Shrine lacks the luster of mines, it is still calming in its own way."

"Wow, I thought it was just a myth." Martel said with a huge smile on her face.

"What myth?" Mithos asked.

"Yes, do tell." Tenebrae insisted.

"I've heard the Centurion of Darkness was a dark addict, but I never expected it to be true." Martel said in a voice full of awe.

Tenebrae was not pleased by the comment. "How rude. I am not a darkness addict. I just appreciate the smoothing emptiness that is darkness. I don't expect you humans to understand, but darkness is truly wonderful and..."

"He's doing it again." Yuan said dryly.

"They do say denial is the first symptom." Mithos stated.

"Indeed." Kratos added.

Tenebrae deflated. "You people are so rude."

"Anyway, is there a light down here?" Yuan asked as he got back on subject.

"I am afraid not." Tenebrae stated. "All the light sources down here have been destroyed long ago."

Yuan sighed. "Looks like we'll be feeling our way through."

"I can handle it." Martel said as she lifted her staff. The crescent moon on top of the staff lit up and illuminated the entire area.

"That solves that problem." Mithos said.

Martel followed Tenebrae through the cavern maze. Even with the light that Martel provided, it was still nearly impossible to see rocks and potholes in the area. After nearly tripping over another rock, Mithos was now floating with his wings. It took about twenty minutes before they finally made it out the hole.

"Finally, I hate cramp spaces." Mithos said as the cave opened up. They were now in a wide area with many caves stood around them.

"We should be safe from any solders in here." Tenebrae said.

Kratos looked oddly at the centurion. "You mean that they didn't post anyone inside?"

"They were some, but even the most harden solder wouldn't dare go near the shrine." Tenebrae said with certainty. "We are much too far where they normally guard."

"True, we did skip passed the main security." Yuan said. "It would have been foolish to spread their troops out more."

"Unless our hunch turned out to be true." A deep voice said. Everyone turned around in surprise.

"It couldn't be." Kratos whispered. Someone lit a torch and the party saw Crimson sitting casually on a rock. Standing next to him with the torch was Cryus.

"I told you it wasn't over, 'Lord' Kratos." Cryus smiled darkly.

"How were you humans able to hide from my senses?" Tenebrae asked in shock.

"Some of us humans have learned to hide our mana from even the most sensitive beings." Crimson explained. "Although, I honestly didn't think we could fool a creature of your caliber."

Yuan growled under his breath. "How did you know we would be here!?"

"That isn't important." Cryus said as he removed his sword. "What matters is that you are all going to die right here."

Mithos looked ready to grab his sword when Kratos stopped him. "Go the shrine. I will fight them."

"Fool, we went through this already." Yuan said as he pulled out his Swallow.

"You should listen to them, half-elf!" Cryus exclaimed as he slammed his huge sword into the ground, causing a mini earthquake. The impact was so great that rocks began to fall from the ceiling.

"You crazy bastard!" Mithos yelled. "Are you trying to bury all of us alive?"

Cryus smirked sadistically. "Just you." Before he could do it again, however, Kratos cut him off.

"Your fight is with me." Kratos said in his icy voice.

"Fine with me." Cryus pushed him back and the two began to battle.

Yuan was about to help Kratos when Crimson intervenes. He knocked Yuan into a nearby wall, which stunned him for a moment.

"You have done enough." Crimson proclaimed coldly as he ran Yuan through with one of his swords. Yuan grasped in pain as blood ran down his mouth.

"YUAN!!" Martel screamed as she ran towards her love.

Kratos also saw the horrifying scene. "Yuan!"

"Don't let down your guard." Cryus teased as he successfully landed a devastating kick to Kratos stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Mithos began to chant. "Ancient ruler of the elements....." He didn't have time to finish before a huge wave of pure mana nearly beheaded him.

"Not this time!" Crimson yelled as he ran towards the young boy. Mithos barely had time to parry, but the sheer force of the attack knocked him to the ground. "Your death will insure Tethe'alla's survival. Now, die!"

Before he could do the finishing blow, an imp slammed into his face, stunning him. Tenebrae then appeared before Mithos.

"My servants cannot hold him off long." Tenebrae stated. "You must head towards the shrine now."

"I can't just leave everyone here to die!" Mithos exclaimed.

"Mithos, if you die, everything would have been in vain." Tenebrae warned. "For the salvation of our world, you must leave."

"I won't!" Mithos yelled as he stood back up again.

"Mithos, you fool, run!" Kratos yelled. In his worry for Mithos and the others, Cryus score several more hits on Kratos. He was now bleeding from several places. Martel was trying to heal Yuan, who was still bleeding heavily from his wound.

Crimson quickly killed the imp and stood before Mithos again. "So, you're ready to face your death like a man. Too bad you were born a half-elf." Mithos held up his sword up high, ready to fight to the end. That was until the earth suddenly gave way.

"What the...!!" Crimson yelled.

"It must be Solum trying to save us." Tenebrae observed.

"You centurions have interfered for the last time!" Crimson screamed as he attempted to cut Tenebrae in half. The dark centurion quickly disappeared and reappeared up in the air.

"It will take more than a single human to kill me." Tenebrae stated casually. "Even one as strong as you."

The earth shook again and soon, the entire floor collapsed under the party. Mithos screamed in both fear and surprise as the world became black.

Mithos wasn't sure how long he was out before he slowly began to regain consciousness. He was about to black out again until he remembered what had happen. He sat up so quickly that his head began to spin.

"Martel!" Mithos called. He got no answer. "Martel!!"" Still nothing. "MARTEL!!!!!" He screamed as loud as he could. But still, he got no response.

Frantic, Mithos began to look around the darken cave for his friends but found no one around. "Tenebrae!!" He called. The Centurion of Darkness would know where everyone was at, but there was still nothing.

What was going on? They couldn't all be dead.

Mithos began to run around the area in a panic, looking for his sister. This was the first time he had ever been alone. Even in the hardest time in Heimdall, his sister was always by his side. With her, he felt he could handle anything. But now, he was completely alone. He didn't want to be alone.

"Dammit Martel, where are you!!?" Mithos yelled again.

So focus in his search, he failed to notice that he had entered the shrine chamber. It wasn't until another shake of the earth did Mithos turned to see a huge mole standing behind him. The mole had a big red bow on its back and was holding a shovel.

"Who the hell are you!?" Mithos exclaimed.

"While, aren't you a rude thing?" The mole said in a slightly annoyed voice. "I came here because I sensed my pact ring, but I find you instead."

Mithos was speechless for a moment. "You're Gnome."

"The one and only." Gnome said cheerily. "But, who are you exactly?"

"Gnome, you have to help me." Mithos said instead. "My friends were trap in a cave-in."

"Whoa kid, I don't run a charity service." Gnome said. "If they were caught in a cave-in, it was their fault for disturbing the shrine."

Mithos' face went red when he heard this. "Listen you, my friend could be dead because we came here to make a pact with you!!"

"Oh, so you're the summoner that everyone has been talking about." Gnome said casually. "You're more of a shrimp than I thought."

"Have you been listening to a word I've said!!!?" Mithos screamed in frustration.

"Chill, no need to scream." Gnome stated calmly. "Listen, I am not allowed to help people, union rules and all. But, if you can successfully make a pact with me, I can then help you out."

Mithos looked annoyed, but he did calm down. "Fine, lets get this over with."

"Hey, hey, we can't start until you put on my pact ring." Gnome said. "We have to make this official, afterall."

Mithos was near his wits end, but he said nothing as he quickly put on the ruby pact ring. "Ready!!" Mithos yelled as he wings came out and he took out his sword. His eyes were burning with determination.

"Wow, you can grow wings. That's something new." Gnome said as he looked at Mithos with wonder. "Well, whatever. Get ready." He stated as he suddenly dug himself into the ground with his shovel with speed that Mithos didn't think possible for something so big. Soon, he had completely disappeared from sight.

Knowing a ground attack was coming; Mithos wasted no time flying into the air. He knew that any earth attacks now would be ineffective against him. He forgot he was fighting a summon spirit.

Gnome jumped out of the ground like a rocket and his head hit Mithos, knocked him back to the floor. He caught himself before he hit the floor, but was nearly skewered when Gnome cast Stalagmite on him. He was barely able to hover out of harms way as the rocks shot out of the ground.

"Damn, I got careless." Mithos cursed as Gnome dug himself into the ground once again. Mithos hovered, completely on guard in case Gnome attempted to head butt him again. He saw a shift in the dirt and quickly flew out of range, however it wasn't Gnome. Mithos was once again head butted by the Summon Spirit of Earth when he popped out of the ground below him.

Gnome had doped him again. But, Mithos was prepared this time. He twisted his body in midair and thrust his sword downwards. Gnome let out a cry of pain, but he countered by spinning his tie like a propeller and sent Mithos crashing to the ground.

Gnome then attempted to body slam him, but Mithos was too fast for that. However, the shock waves did knock Mithos off his feet again.

Mithos quickly stood up and began his spell. "Air Thrust!!" A blade of wind rushed towards Gnome and hit him dead on. He cry in pain again, but was overall undeterred.

"What to play rough, huh?" Gnome teased as he began his own spell. "Engulf these pathetic land-based souls...Ground Dasher!" A wave of earth came shooting at Mithos who quickly took to he air. The bits of flying rocks and stone did manage to hit him in various places on his body.

Mithos was just finishing another spell himself. "Grand Cross!!" However, unlike the other summon spirits, Gnome actually avoided the attack by digging away.

"Damn!" Mithos cursed, as he looked for the place the Gnome will appear. He saw the earth moved several times, but knew it could be another trick. It wasn't until the last second that Mithos sensed where Gnome would be and quickly dodge and thrust his sword at the elusive spirit.

Gnome blocked the thrust with his shovel and pushed back. He then slammed the shovel into Mithos' face, stunning him. Gnome hit him again with the shovel and sent him into the ground again.

He was losing he realize. In all his other fights, except for Maxwell, he had Martel's healing magic helping him. Now, all his injures were adding up and Gnome seemed to be hardly tired. He had to end this fight fast.

As he was contemplating this, Gnome nearly body slammed him into the ground.

"Come kid, is that all you got?" Gnome teased.

Mithos felt his anger build as he once again charge the summon spirit. The two were now blocking and parrying each other with their choice weapon. Thanks to Mithos' crystal, he was able to summon the increase strength to fight evenly with Gnome. Mithos saw an opening and performed a Double Demon Fang right into Gnome's gut. Gnome countered by performing another Stalagmite. This one managed to clip Mithos' wing, causing him to cry in pain. Gnome wasted no time using this opening to knock Mithos away with his shovel.

"Damn, I need more power." Mithos thought as he quickly recovered. He drew even more strength from his Cruxis Crystal. The crystal glowed with an eerily red light as Mithos was bathe in its power. Mithos' eyes widen, as new knowledge seemed to enter his brain.

"Game over, kid." Gnome proclaimed as he started another spell.

Mithos was unaware of this as he closed his eyes and began to mutter words that he never knew before. His eyes snapped open as energy swirled around him. He flew full speed at Gnome, who hadn't finished his spell yet.

"You don't stand a chance... Shining Bind!" Mithos yelled as a seal of light appeared around him. Soon the seal grew so strong that the entire area was covered by it.

Gnome yelled in both surprise and pain as the light turned into a giant pillar that engulf him. That last thing Gnome saw before he disappeared was Mithos hovering above him. His eyes were burning in fury.

Mithos once again found himself on the floor as he painfully sat up. Everything hurt and he felt weak.

"Hey kid, you're awake yet?" A cheerful voice asked.

Mithos slowly looked up to see Gnome standing over him. "What happen?"

Gnome snorted. "Sheesh kid, you beat me up pretty badly and you don't even remember. I feel slightly insulted."

Mithos was surprise by the news. "I won?"

"Yeah and I have to admit I am pretty surprise too." Gnome said. "I thought for sure I was kicking your butt."

Mithos groaned as he slowly stood up. Despite his increasing headache he knew what had to be done. "Now, you have to help me find the others."

"Whoa, first thing first." Gnome scolded lightly. "I need a vow to make everything official. Although, I suggest you put some thought into it."

Mithos only took a moment to think. "I vow to save my sister and my friends. I also pledge to bring this world to order."

"Pretty ambitious, but hey, whatever." Gnome shrugged. "We have a pact now."

Mithos sighed. "Can you please lead me to my friends now?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, just give me a moment." Gnome said as he sensed around the area. Mithos didn't realize that he was holding his breath until Gnome spoke again.

"Found them." Gnome said as he pointed to a nearby cavern. "They're just over there. One seems very weak, though."

Mithos sighed. "So, they're still alive." He then ran in the direction that Gnome pointed to, seemly regaining his strength.

"What, no 'thank you', well talk about ingrate." Gnome said as he disappeared.

Mithos rushed through several caverns before he finally sensed his sister's Cruxis Crystal. He entered one of the caves and saw Martel caring for Yuan, who was unconscious.

"Martel!" Mithos yelled in relief as he threw his arms around his sister.

"Mithos!" Martel yelled as she returned the hug. "Thanks the spirits, you're alright." She pulled away and saw the bruises and cuts across his face and arms. "What happen? Where you hurt in the cave-in?"

"No, I fought Gnome and won." Mithos said with a smile. "We have only two summon spirits to go."

"That's great news." Martel said happily. "Something good came out this, afterall."

Mithos looked around the room and realize someone was missing. "Where is Kratos?"

Martel frowned. "He wasn't with us when we fall. I hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he is." Mithos said with a force smile. "He's too stubborn to die."

"There you are." A voice said. Tenebrae appeared before the group. "I sensed Gnome's defeat. Well done."

"Where were you?" Mithos asked in annoyance.

"Forgive me, I became separate from you when Solum made that earthquake." Tenebrae explained. "Really, he should be more careful. Someone could have been killed."

"Tenebrae, do you know where Kratos is at?" Martel asked in worry.

"I do, since I fall with him." Tenebrae suddenly had a strange look on his face. "However, I am afraid I have some bad news."

"He isn't hurt, is he?" Mithos asked in a panic.

Tenebrae shook his head. "I am afraid it is far graver than that. Lord Kratos has been taken prisoner by the Tethe'allan." Both Mithos and Martel were speechless.

* * *

**Nice place to put end the chapter. Kratos really have no luck with his father and Cryus is not too far behind in the part in the butt chart. However, they are the ones who really move the story. Until next time.**


	28. Shadow

**Two Summon Spirits in a row, sorry you will have to wait a little longer to find out what has happen to Kratos. Thanks for the feedback, but more is always welcomed.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Shadow**

* * *

It took Mithos several minutes before he finally could speak again. "When did this happen!?" He exclaimed.

"About an hour ago." Tenebrae stated.

"Why didn't you try and stop them!?" Mithos all but yelled. "You could have used your monsters!"

Tenebrae sighed. "What happen to Lord Kratos was tragic, but my duty was to protect you. Besides, that is the least of our problems."

"What do you mean?" Martel asked softly.

"Those humans knew exactly where we were going to be." Tenebrae said. "That tunnel was only known to a hand full of people. There was no way they could just 'happen' on it."

"But, we already know that there is a mole." Martel said.

"True, but this can't be a common mole." Tenebrae stated. "It has to be someone very high on the chain-of-command."

"What does that matter?" Mithos suddenly spoke up. "What we should be focusing on is saving Kratos."

Tenebrae shook his head. "That would be ill advised. Our main focus must remain completely the pacts with the summon spirits. Especially, before more information is leaked."

"I don't care!" Mithos exclaimed. "I won't leave Kratos to die. I will rescue him."

"Think logically about this, Lord Mithos." Tenebrae scolded lightly. "I am certain that they will use your loyalty to Lord Kratos to trap you. If that happens, our world will die."

"I won't abandon my friend." Mithos said adamantly.

"So, you would sacrifice the entire world for your friend." Tenebrae stated coldly.

Mithos flinched, but refuse to back down. "Who said anything about sacrificing myself. If we do this right, we can save him without anyone being killed."

"That is a big 'what if'." Tenebrae pointed out. "Are you truly willing to risk it?"

"I have to at least try." Mithos said.

Tenebrae sighed. "Even if we did attempt to rescue Lord Kratos, we wouldn't reach them before they enter Meltokio. Once they enter the capital, his rescue will become next to impossible."

"But, not completely impossible." Mithos said hopefully.

"Lord Mithos, even if we do succeed in the rescue, we will waste precious time we don't have." Tenebrae said sternly. "Not to mention, it will make entering the next shrine nearly impossible."

"Then, why not head to the shrine first." Martel stated. Her position stunned everyone.

"Martel, you can't really be thinking about abandoning Kratos?" Mithos asked in horror.

"It will take us time to find Kratos, so it would be wasteful just to stay and wait." Martel said. "We can send Tenebrae to spy on Meltokio and to locate Kratos. If they do plan to use Kratos as a trump card against us, they wouldn't kill him."

Mithos smiled. "That's ingenious, Martel."

"Lady Martel, I am order by Lord Ratatosk himself to accompany you." Tenebrae stated sternly. "I simply can't disregard his orders."

"Then, can you have one of the other Centurions help us?" Mithos asked desperately.

Tenebrae thought it over for a moment. "I could asked one of my fellow Centurions for help in this matter."

Martel smiled. "Thank you, Tenebrae."

Tenebrae sighed in defeat. "It may take awhile, so I suggest you stay here and rest." With that, he disappeared again.

"Like we have a choice." Mithos said as he stared down at Yuan's unconscious body. He hasn't moved not once during the entire conversation.

Martel looked down and stroked Yuan's hair. "I was able to heal his wound, but he lost alot of blood. He won't be waking up for sometime and I don't want to overmedicated him with gels and mana."

"Fine by me." Mithos said as he sat down. He forgotten how wore out he was from his battle with Gnome.

"Mithos, I'm sorry." Martel said as she crawled over to him. "Let me heal those wounds." Mithos felt Martel worked her healing magic on him. He was so smooth by the warm flow of mana that he slowly closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him.

It was the smell of food that slowly woke him up. Mithos felt much better as he slowly sat up and stretch his muscles.

"So, you finally woke up." Yuan said as was leaning against a nearby wall. Martel was right across from him with an open fire cooking some left over fish.

"I should be saying that." Mithos teased. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit, but I am doing better." Yuan smiled.

Mithos rubbed the last sleep from his eyes. "How long have I been out?"

"About five hours." Martel answered.

"That long!?" Mithos said in surprise.

"That battle with Gnome must had really worn you out." Martel said. "But, you did take on a summon spirit without a healer."

Mithos blushed. "I guess I've gotten alot stronger."

"Well, don't let it get to your head." Yuan said. "We still have two more to go."

"Wait, have Tenebrae come back yet?" Mithos asked.

"I am afraid not." Martel frowned.

"I wonder if he chicken out on us?" Mithos asked darkly.

"It is rude to talk about someone behind their back." Tenebrae said as he reappeared before them.

"Do you time these things?" Mithos asked.

"I happen to have been around for quite awhile, but I was waiting for you to wake up." Tenebrae explained with slight annoyance.

"Any news about Kratos?" Mithos asked.

"As I have suspected, he was taken into the Meltokio, but I am not sure where he is exactly." Tenebrae stated. "Luckily, one of the Centurions has offered to find him."

Martel smiled. "Thank the spirits."

"You really are going to try to rescue him." Yuan said in awe.

"He's your friend too." Mithos said with heat. "I thought you of all people would want to save him."

Yuan sighed. "Believe me, I do. But, Kratos wouldn't want us to sacrifice our mission for his benefice."

"Well, he can complain about it once we save him." Mithos said smugly.

"In any case, if you are feeling well, we be should moving to my shrine." Tenebrae said. "I know a back way in that only I know. There is no possible way for our mole to find us."

"I was thinking about that." Yuan said. "It seems our mole is little too well inform."

"We've already establish that it is someone of very high rank." Martel said as she passed around the fish.

Yuan sighed. "I am afraid it is must worst than that. Only a hand full of people should have known about that tunnel. Someone, more specially, who is connected to the spirits."

Tenebrae went into deep thought. "Now that you mention it, that would have to be the case. Only Lord Zilveren and a couple of others knew of that passage way."

"Also, the who episode at the ice continent. How did the mole know where we were going to be there at that particular time? We told no one about our plans." Yuan continued. "Also, Efreet's behavior in Triet and the Fahrer knowing we were going to storm the farm."

"You think all of this is somehow connected?" Mithos asked.

"I am almost certain of it." Yuan said darkly.

"Now that I think about, Ichor did say that their leader told them about our arrival." Martel said. "Their leader also seemed to know something about us since he said it would be pointless to turn us."

"What does this all means?" Mithos whispered.

"At the very least, our spy seems to be a member of the Fahrer." Yuan observed. "Of all the organizations, they have the most to gain by stopping us and their actions at the farm would make a lot more sense."

"Do you think a Fahrer member could be so powerful to make a hole into Daemonium?" Martel asked.

This got Tenebrae's attention. "What's this about Daemonium?" Everyone turned towards him.

"I thought you knew." Yuan stated in surprise. "Efreet went crazy in Triet because someone actually manage to make a hole into Daemonium in the shrine chamber."

"Impossible!" Tenebrae exclaimed adamantly. "No mere mortal could possibly create a hole into Daemonium. It had to have been a natural occurrence."

"Efreet's pact ring was left right on the shrine to lure him there." Mithos said sternly. "None of that was an accident."

"Who ever we are dealing with is not a mere mortal." Yuan said. "If that is the case, what could they possibly want? It would be the end of the world if the tree dies."

"We are missing too many pieces of the puzzle to figure it out." Martel said. "The best we can do is carry on as we were."

"Yes, second guessing ourselves would hold no benefice now." Yuan said.

"I am sorry for my outburst." Tenebrae said in shame. "As soon as I can, I will report all of this to Lord Ratatosk. Surely, the other Centurions must have some information on this subject."

"Let finish eating so we can finally get out of here." Yuan said as he nibbled on his fish.

The meal went by fast and soon, the group was moving again. It seemed the earthquake didn't block any of the major tunnels and they were out into the fresh air again after only ten minutes of walking. The sun was up high, showing that it was a little pass noon.

"It would be too dangerous to take the Rheiards our during the day." Yuan muttered.

"No need to worry." Tenebrae said with confidences. "As the Centurion of Darkness, I can use my powers to shroud you and your vehicles for any human eyes."

"You can really do that?" Martel asked in awe. "You're really amazing."

Tenebrae chuckled. "You are just realizing."

Mithos rolled his eyes. "Oh brother."

It took them several minutes to find the Rheiards, but they had to keep at least one of the Rheiards hidden since they were only three of them now. Before Yuan could unload the Rheiards, Noishe flew right in front of him.

Noishe squeak as he started at Yuan.

"I am sorry, Noishe." Yuan said sadly. "Kratos had been captured by his father."

Noishe squawked in terror.

"Don't worry, we will save him." Mithos said. "You have my word."

Noishe stared at Mithos before he squeak again.

"I hate to interrupt, but we must be going." Tenebrae said. Mithos nodded and jumped on his Rheiards. Noishe also took a seat next to Mithos.

Within a few more minutes, the group was flying over the landscape. It appeared that Tenebrae's cloak was working since they flew over several solders that failed to notice them. They also flew passed the gates of a giant city.

"That is Meltokio." Yuan said.

"Wow, it almost as big as Terrako." Martel noted. From what she could see, the building were much more modern than any of the Sylvarant's cities they had been to.

"It will be tough to find Kratos in all of that." Yuan said. "Lets hope that Centurion can pull though."

It wasn't long after passing the Tethe'alla's capital that they saw the shrine in the distance. Unlike the others they had been to, this one was more like a tower made out of dark blue stones.

"This temple was also build by humans a long time ago." Yuan said.

"For people who don't worship, humans built a lot of monuments." Mithos noted.

"Humans used to be quite spiritual centuries before the war." Tenebrae said. "However, years of bloodshed had eroded the humans' faith in anything other than the sword."

"I wonder if humans will believe in the spirits again once this war is over?" Martel asked more to herself.

"Despite how humans my portray themselves, they do want to believe in something other than themselves." Tenebrae stated casually. "Afterall, it is easier to put your faith and hopes into someone else and let them carry the burden."

"You make faith sound like a bad thing." Martel said.

"Faith, like all things, can either be good or bad." Tenebrae said. "Faith can bring out hope and the goodness in people, but it can also lead them to do things that they would never normally would think of. This can easily be use to control the actions of people."

"True, which is why half-elves usually don't follow a religion in the purest sense." Yuan said. "It is believe that if you surrender control of your life to any one person or organization, you become nothing but a mindless tool."

"Perhaps, but you half-elves do follow a religion." Tenebrae muttered more to himself.

"What do you mean?" Mithos asked.

"I was just talking to myself, pay no attention to me." Tenebrae said in a dismissive voice. "In case, we have arrived."

True to his words, they were now hovering above the temple. Like all the other times, they landed some distance away and walked the rest by foot. Noise was asked to keep an eye out for any solders and stood behind.

"The secret entrance to my shrine is here." Tenebrae said as he used his power to seemingly make the ground disappear.

"An illusion." Yuan said in awe.

"I have shown no one this in over one-thousand years, so this must remain a secret among all of you." Tenebrae said sternly.

Mithos nodded. "You have our word." Yuan and Martel also nodded.

"Good." Tenebrae said as he flew into the hole. They followed shortly behind him. Like Solum's shrine, it was nearly pitch black. Thankfully, Martel was able to keep the path lit with her staff.

Tenebrae was smiling. "Ah, it feels good to home. Can't you feel that beautiful darkness?"

"Not this again." Yuan sighed. "Can't you just take us to the shrine."

Tenebrae looked annoyed before he chose to answer. "We are already here."

"What?" Mithos asked in surprise, as he looked further in the room. Before them was indeed the shrine to the temple. "We bypass everything?"

"Yes, this is a direct route to my shrine, which is why no one must know about it." Tenebrae stated. "Not even Lord Zilveren knows of this path."

"It definitely came in handy." Martel said.

Tenebrae floated higher in the air. "I will be leaving now so you may perform the pact. I wish you luck, Lord Mithos." With that, he disappeared again.

"Figures he wouldn't stay and help." Yuan muttered.

Mithos walked before shrine that glowed with an eerie blue light. "I guess we just wait for Shadow to come to us."

They didn't have to wait long before an oily blob of black mass appeared before them. The blob slowly formed in front of them and took on a humanoid shape. It stood several feet tall and had purplish black skin that moved like a cloak. Its eyes were an eerie glowing blue and he seemed to have an eye in the middle of his stomach area. It had no feet, but it had a tail like some kind of ghost.

"Want?" The creature asked in a deep voice that echoed through the chamber.

It took Mithos several moments before he could find his voice. "I....I wish to make a pact with you."

Shadow stared at Mithos for several seconds, causing the boy to shiver. "Ring."

It took several seconds for Mithos to figure out what he meant. "Oh, the pact ring." He quickly reached into his pack and put on the Amethyst Pact Ring. He then removed his sword and released his wings. "I am ready!"

"Begin." Shadow whispered, as he seemed to disappear into the darkness.

"Where he go?" Mithos asked in almost a panic.

"Keep you head on, kid, and concentrate." Yuan advised.

Mithos heeded his advice just in time because Shadow appeared from the ceiling and nearly impaled Mithos thought the chest with one of his figures that were as sharp as knives.

"Too slow." Mithos teased as he knocked Shadow away. He then quickly did a chant. "Grand Cross!!" Shadow was shot off into the air and slammed into the golden cross. Shadow screamed in pain that sounded like nothing that Mithos had ever heard before.

"Good move." Yuan praised. "Shadow's weakness is light."

"I doubt Shadow will go down that easily." Martel muttered.

Shadow once again disappeared into the walls. Mithos waited for Shadow to charge him again. This didn't happen, however, when a black ball of pure energy suddenly hit Mithos in the back, knocking him to the floor.

Before he could move, Shadow appeared from the floor and stab Mithos in the arm, causing him to scream in pain.

"Mithos!" Martel screamed in horror.

"Very clever on Shadows part." Yuan noted.

Shadow proceeded to lift Mithos off the ground by his stab wound and then slammed him into the ground again. Mithos was able to pull himself away, but now his shoulder was bleeding badly.

"I got you." Martel said as she lifted her staff. "First Aid!"

The wound partly close, but it wasn't completely healed, which left Mithos' shoulder feeling stiff.

"You jerk!" Mithos yelled as he charged in again and attempted to cut Shadow, but he parry with his nails and slashed him with his other hand. Mithos manage to jump back, but Shadow managed to put several rips in his clothes.

"Shadow is much faster than I thought." Yuan said. "It's quite impressive."

"You seem more concern with the summon spirit than Mithos." Martel said with a hint of annoyance.

Mithos once again started another chant. "_I call upon the red giant, the ruler of hell fire. I summon thee_. Come, Efreet!!" A blast of fire filled the area as Efreet appeared before them. "Get him!"

Efreet charge in and threw several ball of fires at Shadow. He dodged and parry Efreet's assault as the two summon spirits did battle.

"A good choice." Yuan said. "Fire compliments light."

The two summon spirits appeared to completely even as Efreet sent several walls of fire at Shadow. It would seem that Efreet's fire was keeping Shadow from melting into the walls.

"It isn't enough." Mithos muttered as he ate an orange gel. "I need that move that I used to defeat Gnome. But, I don't even know how I did it before."

With him time up, Efreet disappeared again and Shadow was still as strong as ever. Shadow once again faded into the walls, leaving Mithos on guard.

"Damn, not this move again." Mithos said in annoyance. A lance of dark energy nearly hit him, but Mithos was able to deflect it. However, another lance appeared behind him and graze his arm.

"I won't fall for this again." Mithos said as he flew up to meet Shadow who was once again reappearing from the walls. "I'll take you out in one move."

He closed his eyes in concentrate as he try to summon the power from this Cruxis Crystal. Although, he couldn't reach the depths in the same way he could against Gnome. But, words did come to his mind.

"_Sacred powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls._ Disappear! Judgment!!" Mithos yelled as several beams of light fall down upon the room. All the shadows were dissipated and Shadow screamed in pain as the light assaulted him.

"What is that?" Martel asked in awe.

"It is the power from his Cruxis Crystal." Yuan said. "He is able to draw upon more of its power." When the attack was over, Shadow was haven't problems recomposing himself.

"Well, that wasn't the move I had in mind, but whatever works?" Mithos shrugged. "Time to finish this." Mithos said as he once again began a chant.

"_I call upon the heavenly messengers. I summon thee._ Come, Sylph!!" With a gentle wave of wing, the three Sylphs flew unto the scene.

The leader wasted no time charging Shadow, while the archer took several shots at Shadow defenseless state. The leader cut Shadow up several times with his sword, breaking the mass of shadow with every hit. Soon, there was nothing left of Shadow except an oily substance that leaked to the ground. With their task completed, the Sylph disappeared.

"Is it over?" Martel asked as the black pool built on the ground.

"Hard to say." Yuan muttered.

Mithos floated down again as Shadow recompose himself. Mithos was ready to charge in again, but Shadow made no moves to attack.

"Vow." Shadow simply said.

Mithos was surprise for a moment. "You're conceding?"

Shadow said nothing.

"Very well, I vow to save my friend Kratos and return this world to its proper order." Mithos said.

Shadow stood perfectly still for a moment. "Done." He said as he disappeared.

"Well, he's short and to the point." Mithos said as he put up his sword.

"Well done, Mithos." Yuan praised. "Now, we have only one summon spirit left."

"But, we first have to save Kratos." Mithos said with determination.

"Then, I have good news for you." Tenebrae said as he appeared again. "We found him."


	29. Rescue

**Thanks again for the feedback, but more is always welcome. More of Kratos' past is finally reveal and I hope fans enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Rescue**

* * *

_Kratos was in a huge garden, practicing his sword techniques. Yuan looked on with interest as his best friend attempted to master the sword set that his father had drilled into him._

_ "You should really take a break." Yuan finally broke the silences. "You have been going at this for close to fiver hours now."_

_ "But, I must get this set right before father gets home." Kratos said in determination._

_ Yuan snorted. "Who cares about that old man? He has been working you so hard and he's still not satisfied."_

_ "You better hope he never hears you said that." Kratos said coldly as he pushed himself further._

_ "Kratos, I....." Yuan started. He never got the chance to finished, however, when the double doors that led to the house opened. Crimson stepped out of the house and there was a strange boy behind him._

_ Kratos immediately stopped his practiced and bowed humbly. "Father, you're early today."_

_ Crimson gave a rare smiled. "Yes, I have news that couldn't wait." He pushed the younger boy forward. He looked a little younger than Kratos, but his hair was completely white. "This is Cryus Lumière and he will staying with us for now on."_

_ "Lumière?" Kratos questioned. "I thought the entire family was killed by a Sylvaranti assassin."_

_ "Unfortunately, they were." Crimson said a hint of anger. "But, Cryus was able to survive because he was at school at the time. I was asked by the king to train and care for the boy. His family, afterall, was almost as honored as ours."_

_ Kratos walked over the Cryus and bowed politely. "It is an honor to meet you, Cryus."_

_ Cryus glared at him for a moment before he returned the bow. "The honor is mines, Master Aurion."_

_ "You will never address anyone in this household by a title." Crimson said sternly. "When I took you in, you became my son."_

_ "So, that would make us brothers." Kratos said with a hint of excitement._

_ "You two are far more than that." Crimson said. A large smile formed on his face. "You are now rivals."_

The dream ended as Kratos was slowly lured back to consciousness by a pain in his shoulders. The room slowly came into focus and he realized that was in a small room with beams of light shining through a steel door with a hole in the middle. He also realized that he was chained by his wrists and he was half standing and half sitting at the same time. It was very uncomfortable, but there was little he could do to change it. He looked down at this body and saw that his armor and all his equipment had been removed, although that fact shouldn't had surprised him.

He thoughts turned to Mithos and the others. He hoped that they were able to get away. If something happened to Mithos, everything would be lost. Although, he was certain that Yuan would look after them. He was just too stubborn to die.

"He's awake." A voice said through the hole. "Tell Command Cryus."

Kratos groaned inside his mind. Cryus was the last person he wanted to see. It didn't help that Cryus was the last person he saw before he was knocked out.

Within a few minutes, the door was unlocked and a guard escorted in Cryus with a lamp in his hand. There was strangely no smirk or smile of satisfaction on Cryus' face. In fact, he face was blank, which was usual for such an expressive person.

He quickly took the lamp from the guard. "Leave us." He ordered.

"Yes sir." The guard complied as he walked out of the cell. He made sure to close and lock the door behind him. Now, the lamp was the only real source of light in the room. Cryus casually pulled out a stool from one of the corners and sat right in front of Kratos, looking him straight into his eyes.

"It has been a long time, brother." Cryus stated neutrally.

* * *

Mithos stood impatiently just outside the gates of Meltokio. He wanted to charge in and rescue Kratos, but Yuan told him to be patient. But, the longer they wait, the more the chances were that Kratos would be killed.

"What is taken her so long?" Mithos asked in his frustration.

Tenebrae sighed. "I am sorry, she is running a little late. I told her to meet us at this spot."

"We can't complain too much since she is doing us a favor." Yuan said calmly. "Besides, Kratos is a big boy and he will be fine for a couple of hours."

Mithos sighed. "I know, it's just..." Someone suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke.

"It is about time you got here." Tenebrae growled. "Where have you been?"

Aqua lifted her nose at the other Centurion. "None of your business, Tenebonehead."

"Aqua, you volunteered to help us?" Martel asked in surprise.

Aqua nodded. "Of course, I still owe you for getting rid of those filthy Fahrer. After this, we're even."

Martel bowed humbly. "Thank you for your services, Centurion Aqua.

"Don't thank her until she actually does something." Tenebrae said.

Aqua snorted. "Well, I did find where they are holding Kratos. He is in a prison right below something they call the Coliseum."

"Coliseum?" Mithos asked.

"It is a stadium where the Tethe'allan put prisoners to fight one another or to be eaten by the animals." Yuan explained.

Martel grasped. "What a cruel thing to do."

Yuan sighed. "Yeah, I saw the things they do to prisoners there."

"Is the area heavily guarded?" Mithos asked in despair.

"Afraid so." Aqua said. "There are knights everywhere in the area."

"It is to be expected for an area with a high volume of prisoners." Yuan stated. "It will be tricky getting him out."

"But, how are we to get into the city to even look?" Martel asked. "I am certain that those guards have a description of us."

Aqua giggled. "Don't worry, I have already found another way in."

"You have?" Yuan asked in shock.

"Follow me." Aqua virtually sang as she flew ahead of them. They only had to walk a short distance from where they were before they saw a tunnel in a riverbed.

"This is the Meltokio's sewer system." Yuan said in awe.

"I have already checked the path." Aqua said casually. "This tunnel will take you right into the heart of the city."

Mithos groaned in disgust. "Not another sewer."

Yuan chuckled humorlessly. "We don't have much choice."

"I am impress, you actually thought this one through." Tenebrae stated.

Aqua was not impressed by the backhanded compliment. "You're just jealous because I am actually useful and you're just spiteful."

Tenebrae looked very annoyed. "I'm spiteful? I gave you a perfectly good compliment and you throw it back in my face. Well, Aqua....."

"Can you two work our your marriage issues later." Yuan interrupted. "You are bound to get someone's attention with your bickering."

"Seriously." Mithos muttered.

Aqua flipped her hair. "Whatever, I did what I was ask to do. You're on you own, spiteful Tenebrae." She then vanished from sight.

"Spiteful Tenebrae, I rather like that nickname." Yuan said with a smile.

Tenebrae sighed. "Not you too. She already got the other Centurions saying it."

"What did you do to make her dislike you so much?" Martel questioned.

"We just don't get along, nothing more." Tenebrae said. Although by his tone of voice, they knew he was lying.

"Anyway, lets get into the city." Mithos said as he pushed open a bar door that lead into the sewer. They wasted no more time and entered the dark tunnel.

Thankfully, the sewer was a straight shot and no one was on guard down there. The only thing that slowed the group down was the smell which was much worst than one at the Farm. Since Martel and Mithos were more sensitive because of their Cruxis Crystals, the smell was almost unbearable to them. They all but ran out of the sewer when the reached the exit.

"Air!" Mithos grasped when he was on the surface again. They were in the middle of a park and there were no people in the around, which was a lucky break for them.

"I think we should avoid any more sewers in the future." Martel said as she also took a lung full of fresh air.

"Agreed. There much be better ways to sneak into a place." Yuan said as he cleared his noise.

"It doesn't matter, we're out now." Tenebrae said casually.

Mithos glared at him. "Why weren't you affected? Surely, the Centurions have a better sense of smell than any person, even with a Cruxis Crystal."

"We Centurions can turn off our senses when they are proven to be inconvenient." Tenebrae explained with an air of arrogance.

"That is handy." Martel stated in awe.

"That's cheating." Mithos muttered.

"In any case, where should we go now?" Tenebrae asked.

"To the Coliseum, of course." Mithos said.

Yuan shook his head. "Too dangerous. We would never make it in undetected. Also, they will be expecting us to do something that foolish."

"Do you have another plan?" Mithos dared.

"In fact, I do." Yuan said calmly. "We are heading towards Kratos' house."

* * *

Kratos stared at Cryus for a long moment after he spoke. "You haven't call me brother in years."

"You haven't been around in years." Cryus countered. "Not since the day you ran away with you tail between your legs."

"Call it what you want, but I did what I thought was right." Kratos said coldly.

Cryus snorted. "Is that why you turned your back on your country and joined the side of an elf?"

"Lord Zilveren is trying to save this world from our own hands." Kratos said.

Cryus shook his head. "You revered him to the point that you would call him 'Lord'. You really have fallen."

Kratos gave Cryus a cold stare. "What does it matter to you? I thought you of all people would be happy about my departure. Didn't you want to take my place?"

"Yes, ever since Crimson brought me into his home, I wanted to prove to him that I was a better heir than you. Which is why I trained relentlessly for the day I finally beat you and prove my worth to him."

"Didn't you get what you wanted when I left?" Kratos asked. However, there was no malice in his voice, only curiosity.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Cryus asked sourly. "I never wanted to be given your position, I wanted to earn it. You cheated me of my chance to beat you!"

Kratos shifted in his chains. "If you want, we can end this right now. Take me to the Coliseum and we can battle to the death." Cryus suddenly backhanded Kratos across his face. Kratos' head flew backwards and hit the wall with a nasty thug.

"It is far too late for that. You sealed your fate the moment you took up arms against us." Cryus said coldly. "Besides, what is the point of fighting such a cowardly weakling?"

Kratos brought his head back up and he stared Cryus in the eyes again. He could see the fire of hate burning in them. "Coward?"

"A person who runs away and hides behind the power of another is just another coward." Cryus said as he stood up. "In either case, your friends will come for you soon and they will all die here."

"They won't come." Kratos said neutrally. "You might as well kill me now."

Cryus had a smirk on his face. "You're a terrible lair, Kratos." He turned away from Kratos and knocked on the door. The guards outside quickly opened the door for him.

"You said I was a coward to run away." Kratos suddenly said. "It had nothing to do about being afraid. If I had stayed and fight, Yuan and I would had been killed."

"Make all the excuses you want." Cryus said as he began to leave. "I hope they serve you well in hell." The door once again closed on Kratos, leaving only small beams of light to illuminate the room.

* * *

"So, this is Lord Kratos' house." Tenebrae said as he sat next to the group. To the rest of the world around them, he looked like an exotic dog and made them look more like high society.

Noishe squawk at the sight of the house.

The house was about as big as the mansion they stood in Terrako, except it wasn't as long. Instead, it stood much taller with five floors and had a much more modern design.

"You weren't kidding when you said he had a big house." Mithos said in awe.

Martel turned towards Yuan. "Are you certain we will find help here?"

Yuan nodded. "More then certain." They walked quickly to the main door and knock. It took almost ten minutes before anyone answered.

An old looking half-elf opened the door and stared at them with tire eyes. "How may I help you?"

"Don't you remember me, Brook." Yuan said to the older man, he had a small smile on his face.

Brook's eyes widen in recognition. "Yuan, what are you doing back here?"

"I'll explain later." Yuan said. "We need to talk to the Lady of the house."

"Lady Aurion, why would want to meet with her?" Brook asked.

"It is in regard to her son." Yuan stated firmly.

Brook nodded. "Very well, please come in."

They were quickly lead inside and taking into a large living room with large windows. They were told sit in one of the many sofas and chairs that were in the room.

"I will inform Lady Aurion of your arrival." Brook said as he left.

"Why are talking to Kratos' mother?" Mithos asked with a hint of fear. "She'll report us to the army."

Martel shook her head. "Yuan would had never led us here if he thought that would happen."

"Just trust me on this." Yuan said.

"I will disappear for awhile." Tenebrae stated. "It would be bad if someone heard me talk." With that, he vanished from view.

It was another twenty minutes of waiting before Brook reentered the room. Behind him was an elegant looking woman with reddish brown hair and a purple dress. Her face was slightly winkled, but it still had a youthful look to it.

"So, you really have return, Yuan." Lady Aurion said. "You have alot of nerve."

Yuan stood up and bow. "It is nice to see you again, Lady Aurion."

Noishe also squeak in greeting.

Her eyes narrowed as she stared at Yuan. Mithos was beginning to wonder if Kratos learned to glare from his mother. "Drop the formalities. Tell me what you want so you can leave."

Yuan sighed. "Lady Aurion, your son has been captured by your husband. Unless you help us save him, he will be executed."

"Why do you care?" Lady Aurion asked coldly. "You used my son to gain your freedom. What does his life matter to you now?"

"I never used your son for such ends." Yuan said with convention in his voice. "If I was to remain a slave for the rest of my life for his safety, I would have done it."

"Such pretty words, but that is all they are." Lady Aurion said. "I suggest you leave before my husband returns."

"You can't, Kratos will die if we don't do something!" Mithos exclaimed as he stood up.

Lady Aurion was taken off-guard by his bluntness. "Who are you to speak to me in such a way?"

"I am Mithos and I am Kratos' apprentice." Mithos said proudly.

"Kratos has an apprentice?" Lady Aurion asked in disbelief.

Yuan nodded. "This boy was trained by Kratos' own hand. He is no longer the boy who left home. He is now a brave man, who is about to die for his ideals."

"You do know what you are asking of me." Lady Aurion said firmly. "You want me to betray my kingdom and my husband for a child who ran away from us. What kind of woman do you think I am?"

"I am aware of that." Yuan said humbly. "But, he is your only child and I know you don't want to see him die. Especially, not at the hands of his own father."

Lady Aurion glared intensely at Yuan and then to Mithos. "What kind of man is my son, young one?"

Mithos was stunned by the question. "Well......he is brave and very strong. He works very committed to his ideals and is loyal to his friends. He is like no human I ever met and I am proud to be his student."

Lady Aurion was silence for a moment. Her eyes and face had softened, however. "My boy has become a man without me."

"Lady Aurion...." Yuan started, but couldn't find the words to finish.

"I will help you." Lady Aurion finally said. "However, I will ask you to leave my house and never come back."

Yuan bowed humbly again. "Thank you, Lady Aurion."

"Do not thank me." Lady Aurion said coldly. "I still see it as your fault that my son was brought to this, but I cannot sit by and let my son die. Even if it means treason, a parent's greatest shame is to outlive their child."

"I understand and I will honor your wish." Yuan said.

"I will write you a permission slip, so you can enter the Coliseum without alarm." Lady Aurion said. "That is the best I can do." She began to leave the room. "I will be back with the proper paperwork." Brook closed the door, leaving them alone again.

"She's actually going to help us." Mithos said in amazement.

Yuan smiled. "Never underestimate the power of a mother's love. It transcends any race or nationalization."

Martel nodded. "I just hope she won't get into trouble for helping us. I wouldn't want her to be punish."

"Do not underestimate Lady Aurion." Yuan said. "Come hell or high water, that lady is a survivor. She has to be in order to stay marry to someone like General Aurion."

"I just hope we're not too late." Mithos said in worry.

* * *

**Tenebrae and Aqua was fun o write and I hope you also enjoyed their interaction. Until next time.**


	30. Father

**It took awhile, but Kratos is finally about to be rescue. Some major events will happen here so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Father**

* * *

The paperwork was finish within the hour, so Yuan and the others were force to leave the estate.

"Thank for your help, Brook." Yuan said to the old butler.

"Master Aurion was always kind to me, so it was the least I could do." Brook said.

"We better get going." Yuan said as he prepared to leave.

"One minute." Brook said as he handed Yuan something covered in a white sheet.

Yuan glance down at it before the turned his eyes back towards Brook in confusing. "What is this?"

"A gift for Master Aurion from his mother." Brook said. "She said it rightfully belongs to him now."

Yuan nodded. "I will make sure he gets it."

"Stay safe, Yuan." Brook said as he closed the door. With their business done, they walked towards the main street.

"This seal from Lady Aurion should get us pass the security." Yuan said as he led the group towards the Coliseum.

"Lady Aurion is really cold, but charming woman." Tenebrae stated. "She really is a lady of noble birth. Although, I wonder what is the item that she wanted Lord Kratos to have?"

"That is only for Kratos to know." Yuan said as he put the sheet on his back along with his Swallow.

"I thought Kratos was like his father, but he definitely inherited some quirks from his mother." Mithos said.

Yuan chuckled. "Yeah, his family tends to show as much emotions as a brick of ice."

Noishe nodded at the statement.

"Even so, she is risking herself by helping us." Martel said. "We not only have to succeed for ourselves, but for her as well." Yuan nodded in agreement.

After walking for almost thirty minutes across the crowded city, they finally saw a huge building that was the Coliseum. It was an older looking design compare to the rest of the city and it was circular shape that reached several stories high.

"Wow, it's huge." Mithos said in awe. They could see people lining up at the entrance and hear the roar of the crowd from inside.

"Just as I remember it." Yuan muttered.

"The design of this building is different from the others." Martel noted.

"This is built in honor of the old capital." Yuan explained. "It is said that all the buildings were like this style."

"So, how do we do this?" Mithos asked. "Do we just walk in?"

"Lady Aurion's permission slip allows up to go straight into the prison." Yuan stated.

Martel looked surprise. "You mean a nobleman can just walk into a prison?"

"Of course." Yuan stated neutrally. "It is not uncommon for nobles to make bets about the battle lineup. To get the best feel on who would win, they are allowed to look at the prisoners."

"You make it sound like a horse racing." Mithos said lowly.

Yuan shrugged. "That's how the system works. I never said it was humane."

"In either case, I am afraid I cannot accompany you any longer." Tenebrae suddenly spoke up.

"Why?" Mithos asked sadly.

"I was given orders by Lord Ratatosk to help you reach the shrines." Tenebrae said. "That duty has been completed and I have done more than what has been asked of me."

Yuan sighed. "Ratatosk called you back, didn't he?"

"I am afraid so." Tenebrae said. "He doesn't want you to depend on his power."

Yuan narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "He barely helps to begin with and he thinks we would suddenly depend on him. What an arrogance bastard."

"Don't say that about Lord Ratatosk." Martel scolded. "He helped us more than enough."

"I want that in writing." Yuan muttered.

Noishe squawk in agreement.

"Well, I have to be going." Tenebrae interrupted. "I wish you all luck in rescuing Lord Kratos." With that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Looks like we're down another ally." Mithos sighed.

"Let him go." Yuan said bitterly. "If we insisted Tenebrae to stay, we would be in Ratatosk's debt."

"Well, no point in waiting now." Mithos said. "Lets go rescue our friend."

They walked quickly towards the back of the Coliseum where several soldier stood in stance. They quickly raised their weapons when they saw their approach.

"No one is allowed back here." The solider said firmly.

Yuan immediately pulled out his permission slip. "We are here on behalf of Lady Aurion." The guards quickly looked at each other before they quickly parted.

"Forgive us, you may enter." The soldier said.

Yuan put the piece of paper away and led the group down the dark stairway. The air was slightly cool and had a musty smell as they descended further. Only a couple of well place torches lit the way as they made it to the prison area. There were lines of cells and chains against the walls. Now that they were in the prisoner, the strong scent of blood, urine, and other unfavorable smell assaulted their senses.

"Dang, it stinks down here." Mithos said as he waved his hand in front of his nose.

Martel looked really worried now. "Where could Kratos be?"

"They most likely put him in one of the most heavily armed cells near the back." Yuan said. "Lets go before we are spotted."

They moved quickly again as they walked quickly along the cell wall. They were careful to avoid any prisoner in case anyone decided to alert the guards. Several did see them, however, they were met with uncaring eyes. They spirits long since broken and were detach from the world.

"Not much security down here." Mithos stated.

Yuan looked worried. "This is very odd. They should be more guards down here."

"They must know we're here." Mithos growled.

"I am certain they are expecting us, but they couldn't had guess we would have a permission slip." Yuan said.

"I do sense strong mana from this direction." Martel said as she moved forward.

Within a couple of minutes, they were near the back of the prison where several heavy steel doors laid. In the back were several soldiers standing guard.

"Looks like you were right, Martel." Yuan said. "The main forces must be outside waiting for a frontal assault."

"They really think we're that stupid?" Mithos asked in annoyance.

"Going by our past record..." Yuan started.

"But, Kratos is heavily guarded." Martel said. "There is noway we can pass by all of them."

Noishe, who had remained quite up to this point suddenly flew off of Yuan's shoulder and flew in front of the soldiers.

"What the hell is that!?" A soldier exclaimed.

"A monster." Another said. "How did it get down here?"

"Who cares, kill it!" Another soldier ordered. He swung his sword at the elusive bird that flew out of the way.

Yuan saw his chance to attack well they were distractive. He quickly did a chant and released his mana. "Thunder Blade!!" The blade of lightning hit right in the middle of the group, knocking all of them out.

Yuan ran the rest of the distance to the cell and began to search the soldiers for the key. "Great job, Noishe."

Noishe flapped his wings in pride.

Mithos ran to the steel door and attempted to look into the small hole. "Kratos, are you in there?" He could barely see the outlines of a man with a lamp close by his feet. The man looked up to reveal tire ruby eyes.

"Mithos?" Kratos muttered. "You shouldn't be here."

"Like we were going to leave you here to rot." Mithos countered.

Kratos pulled on his chains. "Fool, this is what they are expecting you to do!"

"Found the key." Yuan said as he began to open the heavy door. The door open with a loud crack and Mithos quickly ran in and started to look over his teacher. He was strip to his undergarments and he was bleeding by his wrists. There were a few bruises on his face, but nothing serious.

"Boy, have you seen better days." Yuan joked as he went to unlock his chains.

"Don't any of you have any common sense?" Kratos asked bitterly. "Do you know that you are risking everything to be here?"

"Of course, but we would never abandon a dear friend." Martel said. As soon as Kratos was free, Martel cast First Aid on him, healing the wounds that covered his body.

"Your sentiment will get you kill." Kratos said as he stretch his sore muscles. He could barely stand and his arms were stiff.

"You just now realize that." Yuan teased.

Kratos sighed in defeat. "How did you get this far anyway without anyone noticing?"

Yuan held up a piece of paper. "Your mother gave us a permission slip."

Kratos was left speechless for a moment. "My mom?"

"She was worry about you." Martel confirmed.

"..." Kratos closed his eyes and let a small smile appear on his face.

"Speaking of which, she wanted you to have this." Yuan said as he removed the white sheet from his back and handed it to Kratos.

Kratos carefully unwrapped it and nearly dropped it when he saw what it was. "This is...." He pulled the sheet completely off to reveal a sword in the shape of a flame. It was a bright orange and red, which seemed to glow in the little light of the prison.

"That is a cool looking sword." Mithos said in envy.

"This is not just any sword, this is the Flamberge." Kratos stated.

"Flamberge?" Martel repeated.

"This is my family's sword passed down from several generations." Kratos breathed. "It is only given when the son has surpass the father."

Mithos titled his head. "So, that means you are stronger than your father?"

"I.....I don't know." Kratos said in awe. "I never beat my father, but my mother must think......."

"We can worry about that later." Yuan interrupted. "Lets first get ourselves out of here."

"Where they put you clothes anyway?" Mithos asked as he looked around the room.

"I don't know." Kratos admitted. "I was unconsciousness when they brought me here."

Yuan sighed. "It would unwise to let you leave as you are now." He then threw Kratos his backpack. "You better change into your other armor."

Kratos wasted no time in putting on his old Tethe'alla armor. Within ten minutes, he was fully dress.

"Ready." Kratos said as he sheathed his Flamberge.

"Lets go then." Yuan said as they made their way out of the cell. They were almost at the entrance when several solders headed them up.

"They're here!" One of them yelled. "Tell General Aurion!" Some of the soldiers left well the remaining few removed their weapons.

"This is bad." Yuan said as he took out his Swallow.

"We have to hurry before more arrive." Kratos said as he charged the soldiers, who parried his attack. Mithos followed shortly behind him and manage to disarm a soldier who was staring at his wings.

"We have no time for weaklings like you!" Mithos exclaimed as he brought his sword down and finished the man. Yuan was able to finish off two with one swings of his weapon, clearing the way.

"Move, before Crimson comes." Yuan ordered as he ran ahead. Mithos and the others were running shortly behind Yuan. They were at the staircase when a giant Demon Fang almost took Yuan's leg.

Crimson stood confidently at the side with several soldiers behind him. "No one is leaving this prison alive."

Kratos stared coldly at his father. "Move!" He removed his sword as he got into battle stance.

Crimson's eyes narrowed when he saw the blade. "The Flamberge, so that is how you were able to get in here so far without our notice." The soldiers behind him stepped forward. Unlike the other people they have been fighting, these soldiers had an air of power behind them.

Yuan became worried as he looked over his opponents. "We have to fight our way through."

"We can do it." Mithos said confidently.

"These are soldiers are hand selected by Crimson." Yuan stated. "This will be anything but an easy fight."

Crimson turned towards his men. "Kill the half-elves scam, but my son is left only to me." With their orders, they charged Mithos' group. Mithos barely had time to parry before a soldier was right on top of him. He was almost beheaded until Yuan intervene and knocked the arm soldier away from Mithos.

"I told you, don't drop your guard with them!" Yuan yelled as he blocked and countered another attack.

Kratos paid no mind to his friends as the stared at his father. "I won't run from you again. With this sword, my mother believes that I have finally surpass you."

Crimson laughed humorlessly. "You think so?" He then charged his son who barely had time to block. "Prove it!"

Kratos pushed back and attempted a downward thrust into Crimson's skull, but he was easily able to counter the attack and push Kratos to the floor. He quickly stood up again and sent a Demon Fang at his father. Crimson countered with one of his own which overwhelm Kratos' attack and canceled it.

"Is this the suppose power that surpass mines!?" Crimson yelled as he slammed his sword into the ground, sending a shockwave of mana at him. Kratos was knocked off his feet as he attempted to dodge.

"Damn." Kratos cursed as he slowly stood up again.

"No matter how strong you supposedly become, you will never amount to anything with your half-ass conviction." Crimson sneered.

"My conviction is not half-ass." Kratos countered. "I am fighting to save this world, while you seem to be more concern about destroying it." He ran towards Crimson and attempted to impale him with his sword, but he quickly blocked it and held his position.

"You keep claiming that you want to save the world, but you are so weak that you need the conviction of another to do it!" Crimson said as he pushed Kratos away from him. "If that elf haven't had found you, would you be here at this very moment or would you still be running with that half-elf?"

Kratos glared at this father. "What does have to do with anything?"

Crimson return with his own glare and charged the other swordsman. "It has everything to do with it!" He slammed his swords into Kratos' sword so hard that it nearly snapped his wrist. "You kept running until you found someone that you believe in instead of finding your own path. Now, your sword belongs to that person instead of yourself."

Kratos pushed his father away as he attempted to catch his breath. "Do you not wield your sword for this country and its king? What I am doing is no different."

"Wrong!" Crimson said as he ruthlessly attacked Kratos again, who barely parried it. "My swords are my own, always have been. I fight for Tethe'alla because I love my kingdom and its people. You, however, only fight because he told you to. By given your sword to another, you have lost what it means to be a swordsman and have become unworthy to be my son."

Crimson then released a vicious wave of mana of sent Kratos slamming into the floor again. Kratos painfully stood back up as he stared at his father.

"You're wrong." Kratos growled. "Lord Zilveren only wishes to bring peace. I am lending my power to him because I believe in the same."

Crimson laughed bitterly. "Really and what will happen if your savior turns out not to be what you are expecting of him? Are you going to follow that half-elf kid next?"

"What!?" Kratos yelled as he blocked another attack.

"Stop depending on the strength and ideals of others and stand up for yourself!" Crimson yelled back as he lifted Kratos off the ground with his sword. Kratos hit the ground hard, but manage to land on his feet. They both glared at each before they moved in again for another round.

Mithos and Yuan were having a hard time holding back the elite soldiers that Crimson had brought with him. They were able to block or parry almost all of their attacks. They were even able to keep Yuan from chanting any spells to even the odds.

"Dang, these people are good." Mithos complained as he barely able to keep up with the soldier he was fighting.

"I expected no less from people chosen by General Aurion." Yuan said as he finally found an opening and attempted to finish off one of the soldiers. His efforts proved to be futile as the soldier blocked and quickly countered the attack. This caused Yuan's guard to be lowed and he was open for attack. He was barely able to dodge, but he was cut deeply across his side.

Martel, who was all but ignored by other soldiers, supported her friends by continuously healing them. Although, even she was beginning to grow tired from the constant healing. She knew she had to do something or they would all be killed here.

The Cruxis Crystal glowed slightly on her chest sending a warm wave of energy through her. It was like something was put into her mind that has always been there, but was just now awaking. Soon, words to a song that Martel had never heard of formed on her lips as she began to sing. The song had an eerie but beautiful sound to it that caught all the guards' attention.

"What is that?" A soldier asked.

"It's coming from that girl." Another soldier said.

Mithos suddenly felt stronger as his body overflowed with mana. "Wow, I feel like I can take out a dozen of these guys."

Yuan felt the same way as his hand burn with mana. "Lets take these guys out." He then charged into the fray again and began his chant. "Gravity Well!" Yuan yelled as a black field of energy stale the soldiers movements.

"Now to finish this." Mithos said as he began his own spell. "_Sacred powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls. Disappear!_ Judgment!" Several beams of lights fall upon the frozen soldiers, causing them all to scream in pain. Within moments, the entire soldier laid dead on the ground.

"That was even stronger than when you fought Shadow." Yuan noted.

Mithos was equally surprise by his own destructive power. "Must be because of Martel's song." Martel finally stopped singing, but she suddenly collapsed. Yuan didn't have time to think as he quickly moved to catch Martel before she hit the ground.

"Martel, are you alright?" Yuan asked worriedly.

"Sis." Mithos muttered as he moved closer to his sister. He stopped short when he saw her left arm. "What.....what is that!?"

Yuan followed Mithos' lined of sight and saw a strange green crystal pattern formed on Martel's left arm. "What is happening?"

Kratos and Crimson were completely ignorance of the world around them as they continued their battle. Kratos was now littered with injuries from his father's brutal attacks, but Crimson was also hurt in a few places as well.

"Is this all you have!?" Crimson yelled as he thrust his sword at Kratos who was barely able to dodge. He quickly countered by slashing his sword into his father's arm, leaving a line of blood. Some shouts could be heard from above as they continue to battle.

"You are running out of time, Kratos." Crimson said casually. "My backup will arrive in any minute and you will be completely surrounded."

"Then, I will just have to end this now." Kratos said as he prepared one last attack.

"You're going to come at me with everything you have." Crimson poised his two swords into position. "Then, I will do the same. One way or another, only one of us will leave here alive."

Kratos' eyes narrowed his eyes as he did one final charge at his father. Everything would end now.

"Allow me to show you the strongest technique of the two hand style that you could never master." Crimson said as he got into position. He began to swing his swords around him in a circle.

Kratos was ready for this with an attack on his own. He shot a shockwave of mana at Crimson then spirals into the air. "Demon Spear!"

Crimson was also completing his own attack as the shock wave of mana headed towards him. "Demonic Circle!!" He jumped up and attempted to slam Kratos with is sword as mana circled his body.

The two met in the middle as the two attempted to overwhelm each other. The clash lasted for only a few seconds, however the ended was dramatic. The force of Kratos' attack shattered Crimson's swords leaving him open for the sword to cut him deeply across the chest. Crimson grunted in pain as he falls hard to the floor, leaving a giant crack in the stone floor.

Kratos landed clumsily to the floor as he falls to his knees. He looked over his sword in amazement as he saw that there wasn't even a crack on the steel blade. "I...I've won..." He muttered in disbelief.

"Indeed." Crimson chock as he coughed up some blood. "It would seem that your mother was the one who was right. In the end, you had managed to surpass me." He began to laugh weakly.

Kratos stood up slowly and walked over to his father. He could now clearly see the wound on his chest and it was fatal. "I will get Martel to heal you."

Crimson snorted. "Don't bother."

Kratos narrowed his eyes in disgust. "Don't let your foolish pride and your hatred of half-elves blind you."

"My hatred or pride has nothing to do with this." Crimson said calmly. "This is the way that things were always meant to be. For a son to succeed their father, the son must be the one to strike the finishing blow. By doing so, you have effectively taken my place."

Kratos' eyes widen. "Is that all this has been about? Taken you place as the head of the family?"

"That has always been the case." Crimson said as blood flowed freely from his mouth. "There is no greater honor for a warrior to die by the hands of their son. That is why I have pushed you and even had Cryus act as your rival. It was all for this one moment. Your mother knew this, which is why you were given the Flamberge."

"I don't believe this." Kratos muttered in disbelief.

"You have become strong." Crimson said softly. "Now, you just have to learn to stand on your own and follow you own destiny. Your sword and beliefs are you own, don't give them so willingly to another."

Yuan walked over to Kratos and put a hand on his shoulder. "We have to go. More soldiers will arrive in any minute."

"There is a passage in the back that will take you outside the city." Crimson said casually. "You can escape from there."

"Father....." Kratos said sadly as he looked at his father's dying form.

"When you have a son of your own, you too will understand." Crimson said. "Leave now."

"We have to leave." Yuan said again. "Also, something is wrong with Martel."

Kratos seemed to snap to out of his trance. "What?" The noise of the other soldiers coming down the stairs finally got him moving. Without asking anymore, he picked up Martel and led the group out. He refused to look back as his father watched him leave.

"Goodbye, my son." Crimson said as his eyes darken and he allowed himself to rest.

It took Cryus a few minutes before he finally made his way down the long stairway. He was shock to see several soldiers laying motionless across the floor.

"Damn, find them." Cryus ordered as his own group of men began to search the area. He looked over the carnage before his eyes fall to a familiar form. He walked over to the fallen body and was horrified to see Crimson laying lifelessly on the floor. Despite the terrible wound, he had a look of contentment on his face. He knew by the markings of the fatal blow that it was Kratos work.

"Crimson." He fall to his knees in sadness as he place a hand on his still warm face.

"Sorry for you lost, Lord Cryus." Someone said from behind him. The person was wearing a long gray cloak with a hood that covered most his body and his face was obscure by the shadows. Although, he was clearly wearing some type of armor that gave him a bulky appearance.

"Shut up." Cryus growled. "You words are meaningless to me."

"Don't be like that." The man said. "My offer still stands."

"Why do I care now?" Cryus asked bitterly. "Crimson is dead."

The man gave a small smirk. "Yes, but you can still prove that he was wrong." He held up a red crystal that glowed softly. "You can prove you are the better man."

Cryus said nothing for a moment before he turned towards the man. "Before I make any decision, I want to see the your boss for myself. Take me to this Dark King."

The man smiled. "Done."

* * *

**The plot thickens and I am sure all you of knows what is wrong with Martel. I actually do feel sorry for killing Crimson, he was a fun character to write. I hope his final battle with Kratos gave honor to his character. Nonetheless, until next time.**


	31. Sickness

**Sorry for being late on this chapter. I am back in school and classes sucked up my time. Hopefully this chapter will kind of make up for the two weeks break. In any case, please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Sickness**

* * *

That passage that Crimson suggested proved to be very useful as the group entered the fresh air of the late afternoon. It was a welcome change from the musty prison that they just left.

Martel, however, couldn't enjoy the outside air since she was barely conscious. Kratos was carrying her piggyback and he could feel the heat coming from her skin.

"The Rheiards are not far from here." Yuan said. "We should head back to Kriton until we find out what is wrong with Martel."

"No." Martel moaned tiredly. "You need to finish making the pacts. We need only one more spirit."

"To hell with the spirits!" Mithos yelled. "You're more important."

"I must agree with Mithos." Yuan said. His voice left no room for argument.

Kratos, who was only half paying attention to them, nodded. "Then lead the way, Yuan."

It took them only a couple minutes to reach the Rheiards, which remained undisturbed in their hiding place. Martel, however, was too weak to fly hers so they were force to leave one behind while she flew with Yuan. Mithos almost crashed his Rheiard several times because he kept glancing at Martel, who color still haven't return.

Thankfully, it took only a couple of hours before they finally saw Kriton below them. They wasted no time in landed in one of the many gardens around the campus and carried Martel inside.

Kratos walked over to one of the students who were roaming the halls and roughly grabbed his arm. "Where is Malachite?"

The student was speechless for a moment as Kratos glared fiercely at him. "She.....she's in the Dean's room."

Kratos immediately released his hold on the boy and led the group to the Dean's room on top of the stairway. Kratos barely knocked on the door before he entered without permission.

Malachite was looking over some paperwork when the group barged in on her. "You have return?" She looked over Kratos' shoulder to see Martel's barely conscious form draped over Yuan.

"Martel!?" She yelled as she stood up and ran towards the sick girl. "What happen to her?"

"She collapsed after using her Cruxis Crystal." Yuan explained. "She is running a high fever and she is very weak."

"What is wrong with her?" Mithos asked in near panic. "Is the Cruxis Crystal somehow making her sick?"

Malachite bit her lip in thought as she stared at Martel for a second longer. "Take her to the nurse's office. I will have the proper people to look over her."

Yuan nodded and proceeded to carry Martel out of the room. Mithos followed shortly behind her, but Kratos stood behind in the room.

"You know what is wrong with her." Kratos said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Malachite sighed tiredly. "I have an idea, but I pray to the spirits that I am wrong."

Mithos never left his sister's side as the doctor looked over Martel. Her breathing was much calmer now as she slept peacefully. The medicine that the nurse gave her earlier had lulled her into a deep sleep and helped control the pain.

However, it was the change in her skin color that disturbed him the most. The crystal like rash on her arm seemed to have spread as the doctor examined her. Kirk was also in the room as he looking over Martel's Key Crest and Cruxis Crystal. They have been examining her for almost an hour and Mithos was almost at his wits end.

Noishe was sitting on Mithos' shoulder and was trying to cheer boy up by rubbing his head again his cheek. Mithos smiled at the warm gesture and stroked his feathers in response.

The doctor seemed to finally finish his examination as he looked up at Kirk, or down from his perceptive. "There is no doubt."

Kirk nodded as he looked at the doctor. "Indeed lad, it's the Crystallus."

"I have never actually seen a case before." The doctor said in thought.

"Excuse me, what the hell is Crystallus?" Mithos almost yelled.

Kirk sighed as he rube his eyes. "Martel has Chronic Angelis Crystallus Inofficium."

Mithos started at him with a blank face. "What the hell is that?"

Yuan, who was sitting in a chair next to the bed, sighed in worry. "Crystallus Inofficium is an extremely rare condition that occurs when a person's body rejects the Cruxis Crystal. For some unknown reason, the Cruxis Crystal causes the host body to crystallize and eventually die when all their internal organs freezes."

Mithos was horrified to hear this. "Why did her body reject the crystal? We have the same blood, but I am fine."

"No one really knows, lad." Kirk spoke up. "It one of the many mysteries about the Cruxis Crystals that no one has been able to figure out."

"How it happen is not important." Kratos said, speaking for the first time in nearly an hour. "What we need to figure out is how to cure it."

Mithos started at the doctor with hopeful eyes. "There is a way to cure it, right?" The doctor in responded by looking at Kirk.

Kirk rubbed his beard in thought. "The only way I know to reverse the Crystallus is by making that person a Rune Crest."

"Rune Crest?" Mithos asked.

"It is another version of a Key Crest." Kirk explained. "It suppresses the negative effects of a Cruxis Crystal much more effectually than a common Key Crest."

"Then why didn't you give her something like that sooner!?" Mithos asked in frustration.

"Because a Rune Crest is made out of very rare materials." Yuan said calmly. "It is also much harder to make."

Mithos' eyes harden in determination. "What do we need?"

Kirk sighed. "To make a Rune Crest we need three key ingredients. We need a Mana Fragment, a Mana Leaf, and Zircon."

Kratos' face became worried. "Those are rare materials."

"Where can we find these items?" Mithos asked undeterred.

"Zircon is a very rare metal, but we should be able to track it." Yuan said in deep thought. "The Mana Leaf and Fragment will be the hardest to get our hands on."

"I don't care!" Mithos declared as the looked towards his still sleeping sister. "I will do everything in my power to save her."

Yuan nodded. "We all would." He stood up quickly from his chair. "I will help Malachite track these materials. In the meantime, we all should rest."

Kratos walked over to Mithos and gently put a hand on his shoulder. "You should rest as well, Mithos."

"I won't leave my sister." Mithos said as he grabbed Martel's hand.

Kratos knew better to argue with the distress boy so he followed Yuan out of the room. He was also in no position to cheer Mithos up, especially since he had his own issues to sort out.

They followed Kirk to Malachite's office and informed her of the current situation.

Malachite closed her eyes in distress. "It is just as I feared. How far is the sickness?"

"It is still in its early stages, but Martel is quite sick." Kirk said. "However, according to the doctor her fever should break in a day or two."

"That's some good news." Malachite said.

"The only thing that will cure her now is a Rune Crest." Yuan said. "I assume you know what the necessary materials are."

Malachite nodded. "I feared this was the case and have already started the search. However, it may be several days before we find anything." She stared Yuan right in the eyes. "And I assume you know what that means."

Kratos knew exactly where this conversation was heading. "Mithos will not leave here without his sister. It would be pointless to ask him to make the final pact."

"It isn't about what he wants." Malachite said calmly. "The attack on Tethe'alla will happen in a matter of weeks. Not even Lord Zilveren can stop it now. If this final invasion is not halted in time, then the Kharlan Tree will die."

"It is even worst now that General Aurion is dead." Kratos whispered.

Malachite, however, heard the statement. "General Aurion is dead!?" She repeated in shock. "How....." She didn't finish the question when she saw Kratos' face.

"You are not wrong, Malachite." Yuan said. "I completely agree with you, but the fact of the matter is that Mithos would never abandon Martel. I can easily tell you that he would chose her over the world." His eyes lowed. "And so would I."

Malachite stared at Yuan for a moment. "So, you have fallen in love with her."

Yuan said nothing.

Malachite sighed in defeat. "Very well. The only thing we can do now is find these materials as quickly as possible."

"I am in your debt, Malachite." Yuan said humbly.

"Don't make me sound like a cold hearted witch, Yuan." Malachite said lightly. "She was my student and I would never want harm to fall on her. I have already informed Lord Zilveren of the situation and he is using his own resources as well to find the necessary items. Hopefully, all this will be resolve within a week."

"It is more than we can ask for." Kratos said.

"You are dismissed for now." Malachite said. "I will call you back as soon as we find something." Both Kratos and Yuan bowed as they left Kirk to discuss things further with Malachite.

They were barely down the hall when Yuan stopped in front of Kratos. "You can talk about it if you like. It might make you feel better."

Kratos sighed as he leaned against the wall. "He wanted me to kill him."

Yuan's eyes widen. "What!?"

"This was his way of passing me his fighting style." Kratos explained in a dead tone. "Everything he has ever done to me was just so I would surpass him and slay him with my own hand. Now, all I feel is regret. I feel like I never really knew him."

Yuan was silent for a moment. "You know, your entire family is mess up. I feel sorry for any child that is born within your bloodline. It is almost a certainty that he will have a screwed up childhood."

This caused a small smile to appear on Kratos' face. "Perhaps, but where do I go from here?"

"What do you mean?" Yuan asked.

"In his dying words, he said that I need to follow my own path." Kratos said. "Do you think I gave my sword to Lord Zilveren because I was running?"

Yuan said nothing for a moment. "I think you are helping Zilveren because you believe in his goals. It is not wrong to fight for another as long as it doesn't contrast with your own principles. I think if that happens, you just become a weapon."

Kratos nodded. "Thank you, but I need to be alone for awhile." He said as he walked off the campus' door. Yuan knew that he wouldn't see Kratos again for the rest of the day.

Yuan walked back to the room that Martel was resting in and saw that Mithos had fallen asleep on Martel's chest. Noishe was watching over the siblings as he perched himself on top of the bed.

Not wanted to disturb the boy, he quietly took a chair and sat by Martel's side. He grabbed one of her hands and ran his thumb over her soft knuckles.

"It is okay, Martel." Yuan said softly. "I won't let anything happen to you. I swear that you will pull through this." Even as he said these words, small tears formed in her eyes.

Mithos was once again floating in the void when those cold golden eyes appeared before him again. This time, however, Mithos was ready to confront the dark figure.

"You knew this was going to happen!" Mithos accused at the eyes. "The moment that Martel awaken her Cruxis Crystal, you knew she would become sick!"

The figure chuckled emotionlessly. "_It is not my fault that you did not heed my warning. What you should be asking yourself is what are you going to do now._"

"What do you mean!?" Mithos screamed.

"_It may take weeks for you to find the necessary materials to make your precious Rune Crest. In that time Sylvarant and Tethe'alla will rip each other apart and strike the final blow that will kill the Kharlan Tree. Will you really put you sister's safety over the entire world?_" The voice asked viciously.

Mithos glared coldly to the uncaring eyes. "Of course! A world without Martel isn't a world worth saving."

The figure seemed to smile at the answer. "_Is that a fact?_"

Mithos' eyes narrowed in hate. "Who are you!?"

The figure smiled viciously in the shadows as its eyes seemed to glow brighter. "_I am the one who shall bring order to this chaotic world. I am the Dark King!_"

* * *

**Kind of short this week, but all shall be reveal soon. Feedback is always nice and until next time.**


	32. Unwelcome

**Sorry for running late, but I decided to post late instead of waiting until next week. Some more information is reveal and I hope you enjoy. More reviews are always welcome and help me improve the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Unwelcome**

* * *

Mithos jumped awake as his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He looked franticly around the room and saw it was now night. Yuan was sleeping in a nearby chair, still holding Martel's hand. Noishe was also sleeping peacefully from his perch.

Mithos was more than a little shaken from his dream. No, it wasn't just a dream. Somehow, this Dark King has been watching him through his Cruxis Crystal.

That disturbing thought made him want to rip his crystal from his neck, but he knew it would do no good. Whatever the Dark King wanted, he has all but gotten it. Also, he would be useless to Martel without the Cruxis Crystal. The reason he has been able to battle the spirits and fight against the Fahrer has been because of the powers of his Cruxis Crystal. Without the crystal, he was nothing.

Knowing that he won't be getting anymore sleep, he went to tell someone about what he had learned. He first check on Martel to make sure she was comfortable before he left. The campus was all but empty as he looked around for either Kratos or Malachite. It took him about twenty minutes before he found Kratos staring blankly into the night's sky from a balcony. The stars were could be clearly seen tonight, which he knew would draw Kratos towards them.

He tried to approach slowly as not to disturb him, but Kratos quickly took note of his presences. "How is Martel?"

Mithos walked towards the balcony and leaned heavily against the stone railing. "She is sleeping better and her fever is down."

Kratos gave a small nod. "That is good to hear."

Mithos stared worriedly into his mentor's face. "What's wrong?"

Kratos said nothing for a moment before he turned his eyes towards Mithos. "Sorry, I am still sadden about my father."

Mithos frowned. "But, I thought you wanted to surpass your father and he acknowledged you in the end."

"I never wanted to take his life." Kratos said bitterly. "Even though we may not have gotten along, he was still my father." Mithos wasn't sure what to say. "But, my problems shouldn't be concerning you. Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Huh?" Mithos asked dumbly.

"You seemed to be actively looking for someone when I sensed you." Kratos explained.

"Oh that." Mithos sighed as he thumb his crystal. "It is about my Cruxis Crystal."

Mithos spent the next hour telling Kratos about the Dark King. About how he first appeared before him when he awaken the crystal, his cryptic words afterwards, and even his warning of Martel's current sickness.

Throughout the entire explanation, Kratos didn't say a word. He just stared intensely at Mithos, analyzing his every word. When Mithos was done, he had closed his eyes as worry filled his face.

"Why didn't you tell us any of this sooner?" Kratos asked softly.

Mithos' eyes were downcast. "I thought it was all a dream at first. I suspected at times that it might be real, but I didn't take it seriously. And before then, he never gave me his name."

"...." Kratos eyes closed in deep thought.

"Do you know who this Dark King is?" Mithos asked in desperation.

"I have no ideal." Kratos sighed. "I also have no idea how he is able to communicate with you through the crystal. This is all very disturbing."

"Should we tell Lord Zilveren about any of this?" Mithos asked.

Kratos nodded as he led Mithos back towards the Dean's office. Malachite was still in the room talking over some details with the doctor that had saw Martel earlier.

"Kratos?" Malachite said in surprise.

"Mithos have something he wants to tell you." Kratos said as he nudged Mithos forward.

Malachite nodded. "You are dismiss for now." She told the doctor who also nodded back before leaving. "What do you need to tell me?"

Mithos once again repeated the story that he just told Kratos not even ten minutes ago. Malachite was completely silent through the whole thing and showed very little change in emotions.

"Are you certain that is this person's is real?" Malachite asked once Mithos finished his tale.

"More than certain." Mithos said with convention.

"Have you ever heard of anyone called the Dark King?" Kratos asked.

Malachite sighed as she leaned against her chair. "Afraid not. This is the first time I have ever heard of the name. However, that does not worries me the most."

Mithos titled his head. "Why is that?"

"It is only possible to communicate through a Cruxis Crystal if that person have a crystal of the same wavelength." Malachite explained. "In other words, this Dark King has a crystal that is an exact clones of yours."

Mithos' eyes widen for a second. "Lord Zilveren told me that all Cruxis Crystals were clones of the original. Is that how this person is able to see me?"

Malachite nodded. "Although, Cruxis Crystals are essentially clones of each others, some are created more closely related than others. An ordinary Cruxis Crystal should not be able to project the thoughts of a person to another crystal."

Kratos had a look of deep concern. "So, this Dark King has a sibling to Mithos' crystal."

"It is far worst than that." Malachite said gravely. "Even if the crystal are siblings to each other, it takes a mind of incredible power and will to project ones thoughts. Whoever this Dark King not only knows alot about Cruxis Crystals, but has the force of mind to use its full power."

"Could he be watching us right now?" Mithos asked in worry.

"I doubt it." Malachite said. "The crystal would emit an usual energy wave if someone's conscious was being transmitted in it. That is probably why this Dark King have only been talking to you through your dreams."

Another worrisome thought crossed Kratos' mind. "This Dark King seemed to have wanted Mithos to think he was dreaming every time he met him. However, he chose now to fully introduce himself. Why?"

Malachite stared at Mithos. "What exactly did the Dark King tell you?"

Mithos closed his eyes in thought. "He wanted to know would I finish the pacts with the summon spirits or save Martel."

Malachite raised an eyebrow. "And you told him you would save Martel first."

"Of course." Mithos said unsympathetically.

Malachite said nothing for a long moment before she sighed. "I will inform Lord Zilveren of all of this. Right now, however, we have to deal with one crises at a time."

"Any luck finding the materials for the Rune Crest?" Mithos suddenly asked.

"Not yet, but we might have something in several days." Malachite said.

"Days." Mithos repeated worriedly.

"Martel will not die right away, but she will be in alot of pain until we get her that crest." Malachite stated. "If there nothing else, I suggest you both get some rest. You would be no good to us if you are drop dead tire."

Kratos nodded. "Thank you for you help, Malachite. Please tell us if there is any change." He led Mithos out and the rest of the night was calm.

The next couple of days passed slowly for Mithos. Just as the doctor predictive, Martel's fever broke a day and half after she arrived. She was still weak and in pain, but she was slowly recovering. The crystallization had spread a little, but overall it was under control.

Mithos had remained fatefully by Martel's side, leaving only to bring her food. Not even Malachite's suggesting of him help her with the search for the ingredients for the Rune Crest could move him from her bedside.

Yuan, on the other hand, threw himself completely into his work. He worked tirelessly with Malachite from daybreak to sunset. He only stopped to check on Martel and even slept in a chair that was brought in for him.

No one was completely sure what Kratos was doing. He would periodically come and check on the siblings, but overall he would disappear for the rest of the day and even the nights.

It was late on the fourth day that Martel got tire of being bed bound and insisted on being allowed to at least walk around the campus. Mithos wasn't keen on the idea, but he wasn't about to question his sister's wishes.

They were now walking at a steady pace around the garden areas, taken in the afternoon sun. The trees were all bright colors of red, yellow, and orange as autumn firmly settled in. The air was much cooler and they were more students walking on campus since it was officially the beginning of the new school year.

"Are you sure you're okay, Martel?" Mithos asked for the third time that day. "We can stop and rest if you like."

Martel sighed. "Mithos, I feel fine. You don't have to hover over me."

"I know, but I just don't want you to be in pain." Mithos defended.

Martel smiled. "I feel fine and the doctor said I am stable."

Mithos gave a sad smiled as his eyes fall to Martel's left arm. A sleeve of the dress she was wearing now covered the crystallized skin. "Just tell me if you don't feel well, okay."

Martel nodded. "Of course."

They were rounding another corner when they saw Kratos standing by one of the many doors around the Academy.

"Kratos, what are you doing here?" Mithos asked as he ran towards his mentor.

"I was sent by Malachite." Kratos stated. "It would seem her search has finally bear fruit."

They wasted no time meeting with Malachite in her office. Yuan was also there and was sitting in one of the chairs in the office.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice." Malachite stated.

"So, where are the materials?" Mithos asked impatiently.

Yuan gave Mithos a quick glare for his rudeness before he answer. "After much searching, we found two of the ingredients needed for the Rune Crest. The Mana left can be found growing in the cliffs near Heimdall."

"Heimdall, are you serious?" Mithos asked in disbelief.

Martel shook her head. "Is this all just a big coincidence?"

Malachite nodded. "I have written a permission slip so you can enter the elven village without any problems."

"What about the other ingredient?" Kratos asked.

"It was actually Lord Zilveren who found it." Malachite explained. "He has already shipped it here and it should arrive in two to three days."

Kratos raised an eyebrow. "Lord Zilveren was able to find such a rare item that fast?"

"Do not understatement the position of the Chosen." Malachite said. "His connections are second to none in this world."

"Who cares, what about the Zircon?" Mithos asked impatiently.

"That is the one we are having problems finding." Malachite sighed.

"I thought it would be the easiest to find." Martel stated.

"We thought so too, but for some reason, we are having problems finding Zircons shipments." Yuan said. "Apparently, both kingdoms are very secretive about that metal."

Kratos closed his eyes in thought. "Zircon is a key material in the development of magitechnology. It would make sense that they would want to protect their source."

Yuan eyes widen in surprise. "I didn't know that."

"Well, we can at least get the Mana Leaf while we wait for the Zircon." Mithos stated. "There is no point in waiting here."

"The Rheiards are in the garage." Malachite informed.

"Then we better go." Martel said.

"You shouldn't come." Mithos protested. "You're still sick."

Martel sighed. "Mithos, I'm fine. The doctor said so himself."

"I don't care what the doctor said." Mithos argued.

"Mithos, it is perfectly safe for Martel to travel." Malachite said with a strange smile. "Her condition will not get any worst for now. If anything, I would be more worry about you if she didn't go."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Mithos growled.

"Martel is your healer." Malachite explained calmly. "If any of you becomes injured on your way to Heimdall, you would be out of luck."

"She has a point." Kratos said in a deadpan voice.

Mithos glared at Kratos. "You're not helping."

"We will need Martel in case the worst happens, even though I don't like it either." Yuan sighed.

"We better get going then if we wish to reach Heimdall before nightfall." Kratos stated.

"Yeah." Mithos finally gave up.

It was almost sunset before they finally arrived in Heimdall. Other than the changing tree leaves, the village was largely the same, all the way to the two sentinels that blocked their entrance.

"No humans allowed." The elves stated firmly. He then noticed Martel and Mithos. "So, the two half-breeds return."

Mithos sneered at the guard before Kratos stepped forward with the letter. "We have permission from Lady Malachite to be here."

The other guard snatched the letter from Kratos' hand and quickly read it. "Very well, you may enter, but the half-elves have to remain out here."

"What!?" Mithos practically screamed. "We lived here almost all our lives and we're not allowed back home?"

Martel stepped forward. "Sir, our mother gave her life so we can live here in peace."

"That maybe so, but that contract was void the moment you left the village." The sentinel said coldly.

"What do you mean void?" Mithos asked in anger.

"You were only allowed to live here as long as you never left these grounds." The elf explained in a bored tone. "However, since you left on your own free will, you can never return here."

Mithos was quickly reaching his boiling point. "You.......we left to help Lord Zilveren to save this world and this is how we're repaid. We can't even enter our own home!"

The elf stared at him with unsympathetic eyes. "You're lucky that you half-elves were allowed to be here in the first place. If that traitorous mother of yours didn't give her undeserving life for you, your dirty blood would never had been allowed here."

Mithos was ready to grab his sword when Kratos stopped him. His eyes, however, bore deeply into the elves. His hatred was so strong that even the sentinels were left unnerved.

"I will enter alone." Kratos said in an emotionless voice. The sentinels were struck dumb for a moment before they parted. Kratos didn't even glance at them again as he walked passed them.

"This isn't far." Mithos muttered. He was near tears as Martel grabbed him into a big huge.

"I never knew." Martel said sadly. "I am sorry, Mithos."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Yuan said as he glared at the guards. The intensity of his emotions even surpassed Kratos as the sentinels attempted to turn their eyes away from him. "If a village is so hung up on blood that they cannot see your beauty, then they are not worth your time."

"But....it is still our home." Martel said as she hugged Mithos even closer. "Our mother died for us to be here."

"Yeah." Yuan growled as he stared at the village of the elves. "And they dishonor her memory."

* * *

Kratos didn't mix words as he explained the current situation to Johnov. He listened carefully to the story before he finally found the need to speak.

"So, Martel got sick from using a Cruxis Crystal." Johnov said. "Zilveren should had known better then to give a person one of those cursed crystals."

"We need a Mana Leaf from this village in order to create the proper crest." Kratos said. His voice was very hard and firm.

Johnov stared at him for a long moment before he spoke again. "I may have one in my private collection, but you are quite lucky. Mana Leaves don't grow during the fall."

Kratos nodded. "Thank you."

"You seemed quite short today." Johnov noted. "Is there something wrong?"

Kratos looked Johnov straight in the eye. "I do not like how your village have treated Mithos and Martel. I can understand Yuan not being allowed in for being a half-elf, but Mithos and Martel grew up in this village."

"You humans don't seem to understand." Johnov said in a neutral voice. "Half-elves are a curse on this world. If it was not for the interference of their mother, they would never been allowed on these holy lands."

"And yet, that cursed creature will be the one who save us all." Kratos said coldly. "You elves maybe long live and wiser than us humans in many things, however, your arrogance and self-righteous attitude remains your biggest weakness."

"I am doing you a favor Lord Kratos, so I suggest you watch your mouth." Johnov sneered. He then stood up and walked around his study for a moment. After a few minutes of searching, he pulled out a bottle with a bright green leaf perfectly preserved within.

"This should do." Johnov said as he handed Kratos the bottle. "You may leave now."

Kratos was all too please to take the bottle and leave. However, he turned one last time to face Johnov. "You're wrong about one thing. We humans do understand the hatred against half-elves and we have embrace it just like you elves. That is one of the reasons why this world is in the state that it is. I just expected long live people like you to know better than us." He finished as he left the house.

Yuan, Mithos, and Martel were sitting comfortably on the forest's floor when Kratos returned though the gates.

"We are done here." Kratos said simply as the walked towards the Rheiards. The group was silent as they walked towards the flying machines.

Mithos stared one last time at his old home with anger and bitterness before he turned his back on it. He swore that day that he would not return until he became the hero that Lord Zilveren wanted him to be. Then, he would make the elves begged for his forgiveness.


	33. Engagement

**Sorry for being late this week. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. If you are a Yuan and Martel fan, I think you will enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the hits and support, but reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Engagement**

* * *

The ride back to Kriton was silent since they were all in their own world. Even the normally cheerful Martel was disturbingly downcast. The only thing that was currently keeping her together was Yuan's strong presences as she held him like an anchor.

It was passed sunset and the star were out by the time they return to the Academy. Martel was so physically and mentally wore out that Yuan had to carry her back to bed. Mithos followed shortly behind them as Kratos went to make his report.

Malachite was in her office as always as Kratos gave a full account on what had happen. His voice was hollow and showed no emotions. All his feelings were in his eyes, which was a mix of sadness and anger. It took Kratos only a few minutes to finish his report and he quickly gave the Mana Leaf to Malachite.

"So, despite the heartache you were able to obtain the Mana Leaf." Malachite said as he looked over the item.

"Yes." Kratos said shortly.

Malachite sighed. "I am sorry about what had happen, but I thought Mithos and Martel knew the law of Heimdall when they left."

"It doesn't make it any more right." Kratos stated coldly.

"Yes, but we don't live in a world of right and wrong." Malachite said. "Those are the laws of the elves, not even Lord Zilveren can change them."

Kratos was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "Why do the elves despise half-elves so much. For we humans, it is a case of ignorance and fear, but the elves should know better."

Malachite stared at Kratos, but it appeared that she was looking right through him. "Because, they blame half-elves for the state of the world."

The statement took Kratos back. "How are the half-elves at fault for this war? It is we humans who has chosen to kill each other."

Malachite closed her eyes. "Yes, but it is the half-elves that created magitechnology."

Kratos was stun by this revelation. "Half-elves were the creators of magitechnology. I never knew that."

Malachite slowly closed her eyes. "It is a fact that has been lost in the pages of history. However, it was the half-elves that studied, built, and perfected magitechnology. By their very hand, they changed the entire nature of this war. The elves has never forgotten or forgiven them for that."

"So, they are punishing the entire race for the sins of a few?" Kratos whispered in disgust. "How the hell is that justice!?"

"I never said it was justice." Malachite said neutrally. "That is simply the way things are from the elves' point of view. The half-elves are the ones to completely blame for the Great Kharlan Tree dying. For them, even if a half-elf saves the tree, there is no redeeming them."

Kratos was barely controlling his temper as he took several deep breaths. It would seem he did inherited some of father's mood swings. "What about you, Malachite? Do you share their beliefs?"

Malachite's eyes twitched slightly. "Now, you humans would pass judgment on us because of the blind justice of a few? I could ask the same of you, Aurion."

Kratos realized the rudeness of his question. His eyes lowed in shame. "Forgive me."

Malachite sighed again. "I understand your anger and frustration, Kratos. The world is a hard place to save. Especially from itself."

"I will take my leave." Kratos said as he started to leave.

"Kratos." Malachite suddenly spoke up. "I would ask you not to tell Mithos or Martel of this conversation. I think the truth would do more harm than good for them at this point in their lives."

Kratos was silent for a moment. "Does Yuan know?"

Malachite closed her eyes again. "He knew for quite awhile."

Kratos nodded. "I won't tell them." He said as he left.

The next two days passed without incident, but the events of Heimdall still weighed heavily on the siblings. Although Martel tried to be as cheerful as ever, the sadness in her eyes could be clearly be seen for all. Her more somber was beginning to take a toll on her already fragile health. The crystallization was beginning to creep further up her arm and had covered her entire shoulder blade. This in turn put Martel in alot more pain, to the point of tears at times.

Mithos never left Martel's side as he held her to ease the pain she was in. Even Yuan barely left Martel's bed. He did everything in his power to lift Martel's mood back up, but the overreaching sadness was always there. Even Noishe stood by the siblings' side, attempting to comfort Mithos at any give time.

"This is all those elves fault." Mithos growled when he was sure that Martel had finally fallen asleep.

Yuan closed his eyes in disgust. "We should never had taken her to that village. Her negative energy is feeding the Cruxis Crystal and causing her sickness to get worst. At this rate...."

"We will find a cure for her." Mithos' voice left no room for arguments. "We just have to find a way to get Martel out of this depression."

Kratos chose this time to make his presences known as he walked into the cool room. "How is she?" Although, he already knew the answer.

"Not too good at the moment." Yuan said sadly.

"Did they have any luck finding the Zircon?" Mithos asked desperately.

"Afraid not." Kratos answered.

"It is really that hard to track down a piece of metal?" Mithos asked in frustration. He then looked towards his sister. "We are so close."

"Fairly hard apparently." Yuan said humorlessly.

Mithos slammed his hands into a nearby desk. "Dammit!"

"You are all worry about me." Martel's soft voice broke through the uncomfortable silence.

Mithos nearly jumped out of his skin from suddenly hearing her. "How long have you been awake?"

Martel gave him a small smile. "Only a moment."

Yuan quickly grabbed Martel's hand. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sick, but I'm okay now." Martel reassured.

"If you are in pain, I can get the doctor to give you something." Yuan said.

"No, I don't like the drugs." Martel said with a small frown. "It dulls my senses."

"If you make you feel better, maybe you should considering taking it." Mithos added. His voice was lace with worry.

Martel gave a sad smile. "I'm fine, really. But, you shouldn't be here worrying about me. You should leave to make the final pact."

Mithos violently shook his head. "I won't leave you."

Martel looked him straight in the eye. "Mithos, think of the tree. "Everyday the Kharlan Tree grows closer to death. We don't have to time to waste. You must make the pact with Luna."

"I won't leave until you're cured." Mithos said with absolution. "And you don't have the strength to stop me."

"Mithos." Martel whispered.

"You should know better than anyone that it is pointless to argued with him." Yuan said a strained smile. "You are important to all of us. You are, afterall, the heart of this group."

Kratos nodded. "We are family now, Martel. As family we must stand by each other."

Noishe squawked in agreement as he flapped his wings.

Martel looked near tears before she pulled herself together. "Thank you all."

Yuan gave her hand a gentle squeezed. "If you are up to it later today, I would be honor if you would take a walk with me. I might help lift your mood."

Martel smiled. "I would love that."

"You should rest until then." Kratos said. "You are still very weak."

Martel closed her eyes and began to drift off. "You are all such good friends."

Kratos then turned towards Mithos. "You should go and get something to eat. I will watch Martel."

Mithos was about to protest when Yuan dropped a hand on his shoulders. "We can't help Martel unless we keep our strength up. I'll go with you."

Mithos sighed as he finally gave and allowed Yuan to lure him out of the room. Kratos took Yuan's seat as he made himself comfortable. Noishe flew over to him and perched himself on his master's shoulders. Kratos smiled gently as he pet the giant bird.

"Kratos?" Martel said as she slowly opened her eyes again.

Kratos looked down at the young woman. "What is it, Martel?"

Martel closed her eyes for a moment. "If something happens to me, will you please take care of Mithos?"

"Nothing is going to happen to you." Kratos said quickly. "As a half-elf, you will outlive me, but I will do everything in my power to make sure Mithos surpass me before that happens."

Martel stared at the ceiling. "Although we are long lived, there is no guarantee that I would outlive you, Kratos. As I have learn from this journey, life is fragile."

"You will get better." Kratos said with certainty. "And then, you can look after Mithos yourself."

Martel turned to look directly at Kratos. "Please, promise me that you will take care of Mithos. He is still young and........I don't want this world to destroy him if I am gone."

There was something in Martel's voice that Kratos never heard before. Although, he couldn't figure out what it was. She stared pleadingly at him before he finally relented. "I see Mithos more like a son than a student. If something happens to you, Martel, you have my word that I will do everything in my power to keep him on the right path."

Martel gave a soft smile before she allowed herself to drift off. "Thank you, Kratos."

Kratos tucked the covered up to Martel's chin before he sat down again. "Don't thank me. You'll be alright and you will see for yourself that Mithos will be okay. Like Yuan said, you are our heart." Martel muttered something in her sleep as Kratos and Noishe watched on.

By later that afternoon, Martel was feeling strong enough to take that walk with Yuan. She was a little stiff from being in bed for almost two days, but she quickly works the cramps out of her legs and was enjoying herself with Yuan. They were currently walking around one of the gardens. They have the entire area all to themselves as they enjoyed the cool fall's air.

"Thank you for bring me out here." Martel said. "I already feel better."

Yuan gave a soft smile. "I am glad. You had us worry for awhile."

Martel frowned and looked down to the ground. "I am sorry. I guess I was more heartbroken about what happen in Heimdall then I thought I would be."

"You shouldn't apologize." Yuan said firmly. "It is those elves who should apologize to you for treating you and Mithos like trash."

"But, it is still my home." Martel said. "I don't want to be a burden to them, but hopefully we can return once this war is over."

Yuan's eyes became hard. "One thing I learned is that elves don't change. They are sat in their ways and won't compromise even if the world ends."

"But Lady Malachite and Lord Zilveren are elves and they don't act like that." Martel stated.

"Malachite and Zilveren are rare exceptions." Yuan said. "In Malachite's case, she wasn't born in Heimdall."

Martel was surprise to hear this. "I thought all elves were born in Heimdall."

"Heimdall is the holy land for elves, but only a few are actually born and raised there." Yuan said. "I honestly don't remember where Malachite was born, but I know it was a human village somewhere in the country."

"But what about Lord Zilveren?" Martel asked.

"Zilveren was born in Heimdall, but he left there when he was relatively young." Yuan said. He looked up into the sky in thought. "He told me that he left Heimdall when he was eighteen to study. By that time, he was of the few chosen by the Sorcerer's Ring."

"The same ring that Mithos' is wearing?" Martel questioned.

"I suppose." Yuan shrugged. "Apparently, in order to become the Chosen you must be bless by the Sorcerer's Ring. Although, he didn't go into much detail about why."

"But, Zilveren was born within Heimdall, but he doesn't practice their beliefs." Martel stated.

"Well, Zilveren is the Chosen so he had to deal with more people than just elves." Yuan said. "This allows him to have a more open mind than most. At least, that is what he told me."

"But, that shows that elves are capable of changing and growing." Martel said optimistically. "Maybe they a little slower, but it is possible."

Yuan gave a small smile. "I am glad your positive attitude is returning." This caused Martel to blush. They walked al little further before they finally settle down on one of the stone benches. It was a comfortable silence as the two snuggle next to each other.

"Martel, there is something I wanted to ask you." Yuan said, breaking the silence.

Martel looked up at him. "What is it?"

Yuan sighed. "Martel, we haven't known or traveled together for too long, but I feel like I have known you my entire life. This sickness has made me realize just how precious you have become to me."

Martel looked confused. "What are you saying?"

Yuan stood up from the bench and faced Martel. "I loved you, Martel and I want to built my life with you. When this war ends, will you be my wife?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a navy blue box. Martel gently took the box and slowly opened it. Within was a simple, but beautiful golden band. Martel grasped in surprise as she looked over the ring. Engraved in the inner ring were the letters Y and M.

"It's beautiful." Martel finally said as small tears began to trickle down her face. "Yuan, I would be honored to be your wife." Yuan gave a huge smile as he took the ring from Martel and slipped it on her ring finger on her left hand.

"I am so lucky to have found you, Martel." Yuan whispered as he kissed Martel's cheek.

"I am the one who is lucky." Martel whispered back. "Now, we have another purpose to end this war."

Yuan smiled down at her. "We will do it together. A world were everyone, regardless of their race, can live in peace."

The two were once again lost in each other arms before they kissed again to seal their union. No matter what the future brought, they would always have this moment. A moment forever frozen in time.


	34. Second Farm

**Yeah, the Farms make a return, I know you missed them. More of the plot is reveal including the nature of the Dark King. **

**Thanks for all the hits, but feedback is always welcome.**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Second Farm**

* * *

Mithos practically ran towards Malachite's office. He just finishing his practice set with Kratos when a message came from Malachite. She would only called them if she finally found the elusive Zircon. When he reached the office, he didn't even bother to knock as he virtually burst down the door.

"We got your message." Mithos said out of breath. Kratos calmly came in behind him. Malachite, as always, was sitting at the main desk. However, there was someone else in the room.

"As rude as ever." Eric said as he looked down at the boy.

Kratos was mildly surprise to see him. "So, you're also here."

"I thought Lord Zilveren sent you to track the Fahrer." Mithos said.

Eric rubbed his forehead. "That is partly why I am here. We got a report from Lord Zilveren about a week ago about finding some Zircon."

Mithos' eyes widen. "You found some?"

Eric smirked. "By some divine luck, our researching of the Fahrer led us to find Zircon."

Kratos rubbed his chin. "So, the Fahrer has access to that metal. Considering its importance, this is somewhat disturbing news."

"Who cares?" Mithos dismissed. "Where can we find it?"

Eric snorted as he pulled out a piece of paper. "My unit was able to track the Zircon to this location."

Kratos took the flimsy paper from the older man and quickly scanned it. "It is in the mountains in Toize Valley, a very secure location away from any major cities. Whatever is there, the Fahrer is very protective of it."

"That was our conclusion as well." Eric said. "Although we haven't completed our reconnaissance, we can safely conclude that this is another Farm."

"Farm." Mithos whispered with disgust.

Eric's face became hard. "This one, however, is much bigger than the last one. It could be there home base."

"Those 'Farms' are an abomination." Mithos growled.

"Do you know what they are using the Zircon for?" Kratos asked.

"No clue." Eric said bluntly. "We only found this location a couple of days ago." He then pulled out a map of the area. "This is what we have been able to map of the farm so far."

Kratos quickly looked over the map. "It is not much, but it is the best we have."

"We should leave right away." Mithos said.

"I already have someone to meet you there." Eric said.

"Thank you for your assistant, Eric." Kratos said as he folded up the map.

Eric shrugged. "No problem."

"You should get ready to leave." Malachite said, speaking for the first time. "You will leave by daybreak."

Kratos nodded. "Very well."

"We still have much to discuss, Eric." Malachite said as she turned her attention towards the older man. Kratos and Mithos turned to leave.

"Wait." Eric suddenly interrupted their departure. He was silent for a moment before he found his voice again. "Tell Martel that I hope she'll gets well soon."

Kratos was caught off-guard by his sudden concern. Eric has never shown concern to anyone. Kratos found himself smiling as he nodded. "I will tell her."

Mithos also smiled. "I am sure your concern will lift her spirits." They continued on their way as Eric returned to his meeting with Malachite. Even she had a bright smirk on her face.

* * *

Per Malachite's orders, the group awoke early the next morning. There was some debate about whether Martel was strong enough to make the trip, but the fact remained that they needed a healer. Especially since they were aware of the dangers of a Farm. Luckily, the doctor was able to give Martel some pain medication that wouldn't make her drowsy.

The trip to Toize Valley was quiet as the group prepared themselves mentally for the horrors that awaited them. The nightmares of the last Farm had yet to leave them. Even Noishe was solemn and he had a serious look on his face.

It was almost two hours before they arrived in the Toize Valley area. Using the coordinates that Eric had provided them, they made their descent near the forest area. There appeared to be no guards as they hid the Rheiards in the nearest brushes.

"We are kind of far from the Farm." Mithos noted as he stretched his legs.

Kratos doubled check his map. "This is the location that Eric indicated."

"You said someone is suppose to meet us here?" Yuan asked as he looked around.

"Yes." Kratos said.

"Maybe we arrived too early." Martel stated.

"No, you're on time." A voice said. Mithos quickly reached for his sword as turned towards the source of the voice.

A man slowly made his ways out of the trees. He was little taller than Kratos from what Mithos could tell, but he was skinner. He was also darkly tanned and had short dark brown hair with dark gray eyes. The man reminded Mithos of someone.

He could tell by his armor that he was a Sylvaranti since he had the crest of their army. But like Eric and Gem, there were several scratch marks across it, showing that he had broken ties with his former country. He was casually smoking a pipe as his eyes lazily scanned them.

"Ratto, I should had figure that Eric would had chosen you as his messenger." Kratos said neutrally.

Ratto smirked at Kratos. "You seemed unhappy to see me."

"Who is this guy?" Mithos asked as he put his sword away.

"That is Ratto, Gem's older brother." Yuan said in a bored tone.

Martel was shock to hear this. "Gem never told me he had brother."

Mithos rolled his eyes. "Gem hardly tells us anything."

Ratto laughed heartily. "That sounds like my dear little brother." His eyes turned towards Martel. "You must be the lovely Martel. My brother told me all about you." He then walked over towards her. "You are as beautiful as he describe." This caused Martel to blush.

"Oh brother." Mithos muttered.

Ratto looked down at Mithos. "And you must be Mithos. Martel's sweet, but protective, little brother."

"We can do introductions later." Yuan said. "You know why we're here."

"Of course." Ratto said, taking a puff of his pipe. "I have been searching the area around the Farm for any opening for the pass two days. I am sorry to report that this place is guarded from all angles."

"So, there is no opening." Kratos said. "I am not too surprise."

"We could have Noishe scan the compound like last time." Mithos said.

Ratto shook his head. "Bad idea. This place has anti-air cannons. If they see your bird, he would most likely become lunch."

Noishe squawk in disapproval.

"Any other ideas?" Yuan asked dryly.

Ratto tapped his pipe on his arm. "Well, there is one way. There is a shipment of humans coming today."

"Are you suggesting we pose as prisoners?" Kratos asked.

Ratto smirked. "Martel can pretend to have captive you and sneak you inside. Since they are expecting a fresh batch, they shouldn't be too suspicious."

"Sounds risky." Yuan said in worry.

"Well, you could always try a frontal assault." Ratto said lazily. "Although, I won't be anywhere near you guys if you do something that stupid." Mithos was really starting to hate this guy.

"Seems like the prisoner idea is the best we have." Yuan sighed. "Although, in order for it to work, we need a Fahrer's uniform."

Ratto took another huff of his pipe. "Already done."

"You have a Fahrer's uniform that would fit Martel?" Kratos asked in disbelief.

"I already figure that this was the best plan, so I already took care of all of the arrangements." Ratto said cockily. "Behind that tree over there is an uniform that should fit Martel like a glove."

Mithos titled his head. "How did you figure that Martel would be the one to go through with this half-bake plan?"

Ratto casually blow out a stream of smoke. "Well, she is the only half-elf among you guys who is pass the age of twelve."

"You...." Mithos growled.

"I will go change." Martel said, breaking the ice. She quickly jogged into the trees that Ratto pointed to and disappeared.

"I have to admit, Ratto, even though you are a lazy slob, you still manage to get the job done." Yuan said.

"Well, that's hurtful." Ratto said mockingly. "Just because I am not an angst driven anti-hero, doesn't mean I am not dedicated."

"You act nothing like your brother." Mithos stated bluntly.

Ratto chuckled as he took another inhale of his pipe. "Get that all the time, kid."

"That wasn't a compliment." Mithos muttered.

"Usually isn't." Ratto smiled.

"Doesn't anything faze this guy?" Mithos asked in frustration.

Kratos sighed. "If there was, it would be news to us all."

"I'm ready." Martel said as she stepped from behind the tree. She was dress in a typical Fahrer's uniform which was cut to fit a female's body. Martel looked very intimidating, but oddly attractive at the same time. The whip that she was carrying with her didn't help.

Yuan put his hand on his chin. "I didn't know a Fahrer's uniform could be so.......attractive."

Even Kratos looked impress. "I don't believe we will ever see this part of Martel again."

Ratto smirked. "I knew you two were into that kind of stuff."

Mithos was really confused. "What is he talking about?"

"That is not something for kids to know." Yuan dismissed his question.

"You know, it is kind of hard to see in this helmet." Martel said as she lifted the visor.

"We need only one more touch." Ratto said. He reached into another brush and pulled out several pair of handcuffs. "Put these on." He tossed a pair to Kratos, Yuan, and Mithos.

Mithos looked at the handcuffs and then back towards Ratto. "Are you kidding me?"

"Don't worry, I fix them so you can pull them apart easily." Ratto stated as he huffed on his pipe.

Kratos test his theory and nodded in approval when the cuffs broke apart with a film tug. "You seemed to have planned everything."

Ratto smirked. "I am not called the Thinker in this organization for nothing. Gem may of inheritance the brawn, but I was definitely born with the brains." He gave a sly smile. "And the looks."

"You two look about the same to me." Mithos said in a deadpan voice.

"That because you don't have the fine eye of a lady." Ratto joked. Martel began to giggle.

"We should put those on." Yuan said as he face Martel. "It would be too suspicious for us to be cuff from the front, so you will have to retained us from the back." Martel followed Yuan's request and soon the entire group were handcuff. For further realism, they were chain together like a common slave haul.

"That should convince any Fahrer." Ratto smiled.

"Aren't you coming with us, Ratto?" Martel asked.

Ratto laughed. "Hey, I said I was a thinker, not a fighter. From this point, you're on your own."

"At least some good news came out of this." Mithos stated.

"You know, you're really are a smartass." Ratto smiled. "If you were a woman, I would invite you for a drink. Although, if you were older and look the way you do now, you could pass for a pretty one."

What!?" Mithos growled.

"We have to get moving." Kratos interrupted them. "Remember why we're here."

Mithos quickly composed himself and his eyes harden. "Yeah, lets go."

Martel gently pulled on the chain and led them to the Farm's door. There were several Fahrer on guard and they immediately pulled their weapons when they saw them.

"Who are you?" A Fahrer questioned.

Martel hesitated for a moment before she felt Yuan tug encouragingly on the chain. "These are the prisoners that were schedule to arrive today."

The Fahrer looked over them. "Kind of a small haul."

"Yes, but they are all very strong." Martel said, hoping they would buy it.

"Well, it's better than nothing." Fahrer said. "Let them in." On his order, the gates slowly opened and Martel marched her friends inside. Luckily, no one followed them as they made their way through the building. They kept going until they were able to duck into a small storage room without gaining anyone's attention.

"So far, so good." Mithos said as he tore his cuffs off.

"This is just he beginning." Kratos said. "This mission doesn't end until we obtain the Zircon and safely escape."

"Where do we start?" Martel asked.

Yuan rubbed his wrists as he removed his cuffs. "If this is built like the last Farm, it should be in the factory area."

"We better get moving then." Mithos said as he opened the door. He looked both ways to make sure the course was clear, before they dared move.

Moving was slow, since they didn't want to draw attention. Any Fahrer that got too close was quickly dealt with, so it seemed they were unaware of their presences. Like the last Farm, every room was checked, however, they seem to only find more rooms with crates.

"This Farm is definitely a bigger operations than the last one." Yuan noted.

"Are we going to leave this place standing?" Martel asking, remembering the Harvest Chamber.

"Our first priority is to find the Zircon." Kratos said. "What is to be done with this Farm is secondary."

"But, we can't just leave people here to be turn into exspheres." Martel argued.

"Your health comes first, Martel." Yuan said. "This Farm will be shut down, however. Even if we're not the ones who will do it."

"I guess." Martel muttered, not liking the situation.

"I think I found something." Mithos stated as he opened another door. Within was a giant lab filled with dozen of machines.

"What are these things?" Martel asked in awe as she stared at one of the consoles.

"A computer." Yuan answered. "One of the many things created by magitechnology."

"Wow, I didn't know magitechnology was so amazing." Mithos said as he touched the computer. Now that he thought about it, Ichor was using something similar when he fought him. He was so distracted by other things that he had failed to notice.

Yuan began to type on one of the nearby keyboards as he read the date that flowed across the scene. "This date will be to great use to us."

Hurry up." Kratos stated as he guarded the door.

"I found it." Yuan said as he read the date. "The Zircon is in a room on the second floor."

"How do we get to it?" Mithos asked anxiously.

"One second." Yuan said as the typed in more codes. A three-dimensional map appeared before them. On the map was a blinking red dot. "The nearest wrap is right there."

"That's not too far from where we are." Martel noted.

Yuan nodded. "Yeah, it seems like a straight shot from here."

"Looks like we have some good luck." Mithos said.

Yuan printed the map and type up something else into the computer. "I am shutting down the security in that area. Hopefully, the Fahrer won't notice until we're long gone."

With their task finish, they once again move through the Farm. It didn't take them long to reach the wrap that took them into another lab area. This one had several cylinders like the last Farm; however, these cylinders had several monitors connected to them and the liquid inside was clear instead of blood red.

"Another Harvest Chamber." Mithos growled.

"No." Yuan said as he looked over the computers. "This is a testing lab."

"For what?" Martel was almost afraid to ask.

Yuan looked over the date carefully before his eyes widen. "They're trying to create a Cruxis Crystal."

"I thought I saw some rats in here." A voice said.

Kratos quickly unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the stranger. "Who are you?"

"I should be the one asking that, you filthy human." The Fahrer said. Like Ichor, he was wearing an uniform that was much more decorated than the normal soldier. He had long silver hair and which matched his eyes.

"You must be the commander of this Farm." Yuan stated coldly.

The half-elf smirk. "You guess correct. I am General Lucious. However, just who the hell are all of you?"

"Who we are doesn't concern you." Mithos spat back.

Lucious was unimpressed by the younger half-elf, although, his eyes seemed to widen in recognition. "I see, you are that half-elf that killed General Ichor."

"Ichor died by my hand." Kratos casually corrected.

"So, the Dark King finally sent someone to kill me." Lucious said, ignoring Kratos' statement.

This got Mithos' attention. "You know who the Dark King is!?"

Lucious gave Mithos a look of interest. "You really don't know?"

"I wouldn't ask if I did know." Mithos said in annoyance.

Lucious smirked. "The Dark King happens to be the sole leader of the Fahrer."

"What!?" Mithos yelled horrified. Even Kratos was surprise by the news. Yuan and Martel looked at each other in confusion.

"Who is this Dark King?" Yuan asked.

Lucious sighed as he folded his arms. "Like I said, he is the leader of the Fahrer. He rules us from the shadows and gives us information regarding the world. No one knows his true identity and only we generals have been allowed to see him. Well, his shadow anyway."

"But, what that have to do with me?" Mithos demanded.

"The Dark King has great influence in the world." Lucious explained. "He controls the nations of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla like puppets and have been using his great power to prolong the war between the two nations."

"And you have no idea who this man even is?" Kratos asked in disbelief.

Lucious smirked. "I have been slowly pealing back the shadows that the Dark King has been shrouded himself in and I am close to finding out his secrets. Which is why the Dark King considers me a threat."

"Which is why you think we came to kill you." Yuan concluded.

"Correct." Lucious said. "Although you may not be aware of it, you were lure here by him. I am certain that he has been watching your every move and knows of your weaknesses."

"Why are you turning against your own leader?" Kratos asked the key question.

Lucious smirk turned into a vicious snare. "The Dark King promised we Fahrer our own nation. Which is what we have been working tirelessly for hundreds of years to gain. However, I have recently found out by divine luck that the Dark King has his own agenda that has nothing to do with us."

"What is his agenda?" Martel asked.

"I have yet to figure that much out, but I know it involves the Kharlan Tree." Lucious said as he clutched his fist. "Nonetheless, the Dark King has lost the right to be ruler of us Fahrer. Which is why I am the only one qualified to take his place." He began to chuckle darkly. "By using his true identity as leverage, I shall become the new leader of the Fahrer and lead us to a great age of half-elves."

"But, to create that age you have to sacrifice so much life." Martel stated firmly.

"As a fellow half-elf, you should understand us." Lucious said as his eyes soften. "You much have seen the state of us half-elves in this world. How we are trample upon by the will of humans and elves. If we had our own kingdom, we can be free of their discrimination and follow our destiny."

Mithos was about to comment, but Yuan quickly held up his arm in front of Mithos to stop him. "Tell me one thing. How are you able to create Cruxis Crystals?" Everyone was taken off-guard by the changed of subject.


	35. Monster

**Thanks Johnov for all the reviews and I hope there is more to come. Sorry for the fairly short chapter this week, but I hope the content more than makes up for it. In either case, please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Monster**

* * *

Lucious raised an eyebrow at Yuan's unexpected question.

"I don't see its relevant to this conversation, but I will tell you as a fellow kinsmen." He walked over to one of the tubes and looked objectify at the person inside. "Truthfully, we have been unsuccessful so far with creating a Cruxis Crystal from a human. However, we have made great strives into unsolving the mystery of doing so."

"Really." Yuan said, encouraging the older man.

"In this world everyone has a different mana signature, like a finger print." Lucious explained. "However, despite that fact we have been able to confirm that there are only twelve types of mana. This type is determined by parentage and the spirit symbol you were born under."

Now it was Kratos turn to be confused. "Spirit symbol?"

Lucious snorted. "Figures a human wouldn't know."

"A spirit symbol is the star you are born under." Mithos explained. "In the vast sky lays the constellations of the Summon Spirits. Every person in the world is born under one of these constellations. It is said to influence your personality, characteristics, even your relationships. For elves and half-elves, our spirit symbol influences the difficulty of our magic."

Martel nodded. "I person born under the Summon Spirit Luna could easily master light base spells, but would have a very difficult time learning dark magic."

"Correct." Lucious stated casually. "This somehow also influences our mana signature. Some types are rarer than others, however."

"So, a specific mana type is needed in order to create a Cruxis Crystal?" Yuan asked.

Lucious smirked. "Indeed, we have learned that out of the twelve mana types, only three actually have the potential to create a Cruxis Crystal. These three also happens to be the rarest. By finding these type of human, we can not only create a Cruxis Crystal within a human host, but also make a crystal more powerful than any before it."

"Are you saying that a Cruxis Crystal created by a human host is more powerful than one created in the traditional way?" Yuan asked with great interest.

"If my the simulations are any indication, yes." Lucious then turned towards Kratos. "And one of those types is standing right in front of me."

Mithos turned towards his teacher. "Kratos?"

"He has a very rare mana type that we need that could produce a Cruxis Crystal." Lucious smiled. "Once I have obtain one, I can fully challenge the Dark King."

"You're insane if you think I'll let you take Kratos!" Mithos exclaimed as he pulled out his sword and released his wings.

Lucious looked surprise to see the appendages. "You have a Cruxis Crystal?" His face suddenly paled. "That mana signature, damn he heard me!"

"Whom are you talking about?" Martel asked.

"You stupid boy, don't you know you are holding the brother to the Dark King's crystal!" Lucious all but yelled. "No wonder he is able to control you!"

"So, what Malachite said was correct." Kratos muttered.

"I have been trying to track that crystal for months to destroy it." Lucious growled. "I heard that some kid took it, but I never made the connection."

"You were the one who ordered that attacked?" Martel asked in disbelief.

"If my ambitions are to become reality, you must die." Lucious said. "I had hoped you would help me against the Dark King, but he has already gotten to you."

"What are talking about!?" Mithos demanded. "The Dark King has no control of me."

Lucious snorted. "The moment you put on that Cruxis Crystal, you became his vessel. For the sake of our nation, please die." He pressed a button on the nearby console, which opened a hole in the floor that sucked everyone in like a vacuum. The hatched close above them as the hit the floor. Thankfully, the fall was not that long.

"That jerk set us up." Mithos muttered as he rubbed his sore rear.

"I should have known he had something like this plan." Yuan said, rubbing his arms. "He gave us too much information."

Martel looked around and realized where they were. "This is....." Before them were dozen of cylinders just like last time. The people were frozen statues of pain.

"Why would he drops us here?" Kratos asked in an uneasy voice.

"Since the Dark King knows of my betrayal, there is no point for me to keep these useless exsphere." Lucious said over a speaker. The liquid inside the tubes began to turn a deeper shade of red.

"Lucious, please stop this." Martel pleaded.

"In war there is no room for mercy." Lucious said coldly. "Even to a fellow kinsmen."

The liquid glowed brighter and the exspheres on the people's necks also began to respond. Soon, the crystals loosen themselves from their owner's and were now floating in the liquid.

"He is releasing the exspheres." Kratos observed. "But, what could be his reason for doing so with us in the room?"

Yuan's eyes widen. "Their mana......"

"What about their mana?" Kratos asked.

Mithos felt it too. "Their mana is going out of control!"

The people's skin began to change to into a sickly green and they seem to be growing bigger by the second.

"No, if their mana is unstable they can't retain their human form!" Martel yelled in horror.

"We have to kill them before the process is complete." Yuan stated as he began to chant. Once he was finished, he released his power. "INDIGNATION!!" The beam of electricity destroyed several of the cylinders, but it was already too late. Several hundred people had already turned into monsters and were slowly heading towards them.

The creatures were several feet tall and had scaly green skin. They only had one eyes, but it was blood red and stared blankly at them. Their movements were slowed sluggish as if the simple motion of walking caused them pain. One arm was always longer than the other, but both hands were full with claws.

"What happened to them?" Kratos asked in horror.

"This is what happen when humans lose control of their mana." Martel whispered. There were tears in her eyes. "They are all in so much pain."

"Is there anyway to reverse the process?" Mithos desperately.

Martel looked ready to burst. "I....I can't do it. Malachite could if she was here....but I can't..."

"It's okay, Martel." Yuan attempted to comfort her. "If you let your negative emotions to control you, your illness will get worst."

Kratos' eyes harden as the stare at the monsters.......no people before him. "Forgive me." He muttered as he charged into the crowd. He wasted no time decapitating one of them and gutted another.

"What are you doing, Kratos!?" Martel screamed. "These are still people!"

Kratos didn't even turn to glance at her. "These people are suffering. To make them stay like this is worst than death."

Yuan's face also hardens. "He is right." He said as he charged up another spell.

"But.....we can still save them!" Martel argued, not bothering to hide her tears. She began to cough violently as her Cruxis Crystal began to glow steadily. She could feel her arm becoming stiffer.

"Martel?" Mithos whispered worriedly as he held her. Martel fell to her knees and grabbed her arm in pain. Mithos began to shake steadily. "Why..why did things come to this? These Farms are an atrocity to life. Even if they are humans, who the hell give you the right to play god!!?"

His own Cruxis Crystal began to glow. "This place has caused Martel pain, I won't allow that." He began to glow brighter as wings seemed go grow in size as he floated upwards. "I will destroy this entire place!!" The words that had aided him with Gnome filled his mind. "SHINING BIND!!" A seal of light appeared around him and the seal grew until it covered entire area.

"What is that?" Yuan asked in surprise. "I think I felt it before."

Kratos was equally stun. "Mithos."

Soon, the light turned into a giant pillar of energy that engulfed all of the monsters. The former humans screamed in pain as they bodies were reduce to nothing. However, it didn't end there. Using the remained of his attack's power, he blew the ceiling off of the Harvest Chamber and flew up to confront Lucious.

Mithos floated above the lab and used his senses to find Lucious; it appeared he had moved to the next room. Without a second thought, he flew towards the room where the general was hiding. The door opened once he got close enough and he was now face to face with Lucious.

"You, you have caused my sister pain." Mithos growled. "I won't ever forgive that."

Lucious' face was completely blank as he stared at him. "I see, no wonder the Dark King chose you."

"I wasn't chosen by the Dark King." Mithos sneered. "I was chosen by Lord Zilveren to save the Kharlan Tree. And now I have another goal, to defeat this Dark King."

Lucious chuckled. "You? Even with a Cruxis Crystal, you're still just a kid."

"I am far more than a kid." Mithos said as he pointed his sword at Lucious. "I am the one who is going to kill you."

Lucious laughed. "Just try it!" He removed a staff from behind his back and charged Mithos. The two met in the middle as they tried to overpower each other. They soon broke apart and spent almost a minute blocking and parrying one another.

"Do you really think a little urchin like you can stand against the Dark King?" Lucious asked as he attempted to slash Mithos. "Fool, he became leader of the Fahrer by not just being powerful."

"I don't care what you say!" Mithos yelled back as he attempted a thrust. "I have vow to save the tree and that means defeating all those who would harm it."

"Vows will only get you so far." Lucious stated as the knocked Mithos aside. "You don't even know who the Dark King is."

"That won't stop me!" Mithos argued back as he rammed Lucious with the hilt of his sword, pushing him back.

Lucious laughed humorlessly. "Naive till the end." He began to chant a spell. Before Mithos could stop him, Lucious had already finished the spell. "_May the merciless embrace of frost take you_...ABSOLUTE!!"

The area surrounded Mithos suddenly froze to absolute zero and Mithos could feel his body freezing. Ice froze around him before they exploded into huge chucks of ice that cut across Mithos' body. He screamed in pain before he collapsed to the floor.

"See." Lucious said coldly. "If you couldn't even beat me, then you stand no chance against the Dark King." He then proceeded to leave, however, he stopped when he felt a surge of mana behind him.

"It's not over yet." Mithos whispered as he slowly stood back up. "I won't lose here, not to you."

"I am impress, you can still stand." Lucious said casually. "But, what can you do with that beat up body?"

"Plenty." Mithos growled as he began his own chant. "_I call upon the heavenly messengers. I summon thee_, Come, Sylph!!" With a strong blast of wind, the three Sylph appeared. "Get him!!"

The Sylph wasted no time charging Lucious and plummeting him with several wind base attacks. The blades of wind cut through his skin, causing blood to spill everywhere. With their task done, they disappeared from sight.

"Damn, I wasn't expecting that." Lucious muttered.

"That was your first and last mistake." Mithos said as he came in for the final blow. Without pause, he embedded his sword through Lucious' chest. He looked down in surprise as his blood flowed from the wound.

"Dang, that was good, kid." Lucious said weakly as he pulled the sword out, causing more blood to sputter. He was breathing hard and his eyes were dull, but he refused to fall down.

"You can still stand?" Mithos asked in surprise.

Lucious chuckled. "Sorry for not dropped dead right away, but I still have something to do."

"What are you talking about?" Mithos demanded.

Lucious looked down at his Cruxis Crystal before he answered. "The Dark King has been watching you this entire time. From the way you have talked earlier, he has even spoken to you. I don't know his plan, but it somehow involves you. If you truly wish to save the tree, you will have to defeat him."

"Why are you telling me this?" Mithos asked.

"My death is near, but I still believe in the dream of a half-elf nation." Lucious cough up some blood. "I can see it in your eyes, you will be the one to create it." He then began to look up towards the ceiling. "The Dark King is some kind of noble, respected among all races. I am certain you will see him when you go to make your final pact."

"Lucious." Mithos whispered.

"The Dark King lives within the shadows. For the sake of our nation, make him see the light of day and end his rule." Lucious said as his eyes went dark and closed for the last time. Even in death, he remained standing.


	36. Linkite Tree

**Thanks once again for the hits, but feedback is always welcome. The Summon Spirit's quest resumes and the final battle against Luna is soon approaching. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Linkite Tree**

* * *

Kratos and Yuan were left speechless by Mithos' display of power before he flew up to the ceiling and disappeared from sight.

"When did he learn that?" Kratos asked when he finally found his voice.

Yuan rubbed his forehead in wonder. "I remember feeling something similar when we were in Gnome's cave. But, my mind is still groggy from that time."

"It is undoubtedly powers granted to him by his Cruxis Crystal." Kratos said. "To think he could master it to that extent in such a short amount of time."

Yuan's eyes suddenly widen. "Martel!" He ran over to the fallen girl, who was still on her knees. "Are you alright?"

Martel slowly lifted her head as she tried to wipe away her tears. "Those people. Why did those people have to die in such a miserable way?" Yuan had no answer. He instead chose to hold Martel in his arms and rock her back and forward.

"We have to get moving." Kratos said. He hated to interrupt the scene, but he had little choice. "Mithos might need our help."

Martel attempted to compose herself as Yuan helped her up. "I know." She released her wings and was actually able to carry both Yuan and Kratos until they reach the hole in the ceiling. Once they were on the second floor again, Martel gently lured them down.

"Looks like Mithos is not the only one who has develop new powers from the crystal." Kratos noted as Martel's wings disappeared.

It was at that moment that Mithos came out of one of the rooms to the side of the lab. Kratos could tell by looking at his eyes that the deed was done.

Yuan also saw the look. "You manage to defeat someone like Lucious by yourself. That is very impressive."

"Yeah." Mithos voice sounded dead. "Those people have been avenge."

"Then the only question that remains is what to do with this Farm." Yuan said. "We could seal it like last time."

Mithos looked at Martel, who looked ready to collapse. He knew what needed to be done when he saw her defeated look. "No, we will destroy this Farm." Kratos and Yuan stared at the young boy.

"Are you sure?" Kratos asked.

Mithos nodded. "This place has caused Martel too much pain. I don't want a place like this to exist anymore."

"I understand." Kratos said solemnly.

"Then, lets empty the computers." Yuan said as he walked to a nearby console. "This place has data that may come in handy in the future."

"While you are doing that, we should grab as much Zircon as possible." Kratos said.

Mithos almost wanted to kick himself. He had completely forgotten about the metal. He quickly searched the room and found several piles of Zircon line up in boxes. He loaded several orbs into their traveling packs and then waited for Yuan to complete his task.

It took about an hour for Yuan to download all the data he wanted into a disk. By that time, Martel had fallen into a light sleep as she leaned against Kratos' shoulder. They were both sitting on the steel floor with Mithos. They were both on look out for any Fahrer who might wonder in.

"Are you finished yet?" Mithos asked as he tapped his foot. He didn't want to be here a minute longer.

"I am finish." Yuan said as he pulled out the disk and safely tuck it into his pocket. "Sorry for taken so long."

"It is of little consequence." Kratos said. Instead of waking Martel, he chose to carry her in his arms.

Yuan quickly typed something else into the computer before blazing red lit up the room, jolting Martel awake.

"What is happening?" Martel asked, almost in a panic.

"I activated the self-destruct sequence for the Farm." Yuan explained. "We have fifteen minutes to get out of here."

"What, could you have given us more time than that!?" Mithos yelled as he as he ran with Yuan and Kratos out of the room.

"I didn't want to risk the Fahrer being able to stop the sequence." Yuan answered as they took the wrap down.

It seemed the Fahrer had given up trying to save the Farm since the hallways and even the main gate were empty of anyone. They made it out with barely any time to spare as the Farm exploded. The mountain caved in on itself as the Farm disappeared from sight. Soon, they was nothing left by a stack of smoke.

"It is finish." Yuan muttered as he lowered his head in respect for the dead.

"Hopefully, all those who were turned into monsters and exspheres can find some peace." Kratos said. Martel lowered her head in a pray. Mithos stared blankly at the ground as the wind gently caressed his face.

"Well, you sure left me with allot of paperwork to fill out." A voice broke the somber mood. They turned around to see Ratto, still smoking his pipe.

"Shut up, you wouldn't believe the day that we had!" Mithos shouted.

Ratto put up his hand in defense. "Whoa, cool down. What happen in there anyway?"

Noishe flew back towards Kratos arms and sat comfortably on his shoulder. He gave him a playful nip as a welcome back.

"It is a long story." Yuan sighed. "However, we didn't destroy the Farm before we gathered as much information as we could from it."

"Well, then I don't have to give a report." Ratto said as he put out his pipe. "That saves me some trouble." He than began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Mithos demanded.

Ratto stopped for a moment. "Hey, the Farm is gone so I have no reason to stay here. I have other places that I need to investigate."

Martel looked up with tire eyes and smiled. "Thank you for your help, Ratto."

Ratto casually waved his hand. "All in a days work. You just better get well."

Martel's smiled grew even wider. "I will." Ratto gave one last wave and disappeared into the forest.

"I don't like that guy." Mithos growled.

"You don't like most humans." Yuan said in a deadpan voice.

"We should take his advice and get Martel back to Kriton." Kratos stated. "We have all the necessary materials to make a Rune Crest now."

Mithos nodded as he saw Martel beginning to doze off again. "Yeah, lets go."

The trip back seemed to take forever since everyone was anxious to finally cure Martel. It appeared that Malachite had been expecting their success since Kirk was waiting for them at the entrance.

"Is the lash alright?" Kirk asked when he saw Martel pale body.

"Afraid she had a hard day." Yuan said. "However, we now have the material to make the Rune Crest."

"I already have everything ready." Kirk stated. "I just need the Zircon."

Mithos reached into his traveling bag and gave the orbs to Kirk. "Sorry, I didn't know how many you would need."

Kirk smiled kindly. "This is more than enough. Take Martel to her room and I will be there as soon as I finish her crest."

Kratos carried Martel to her room with Mithos following shortly behind him.

"Kirk, is Malachite in her office?" Yuan asked.

"Yeah, she is waiting for your report." Kirk informed.

"Thank you." Yuan said as he went to debrief Malachite.

It took over thirty minutes to give Malachite all the details that they have learned.

"So, that is who the Dark King is." Malachite muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me that Mithos has been in contact with someone through his Cruxis Crystal?" Yuan questioned with some heat.

"We didn't know until about a week ago and we had no idea who this Dark King was until now." Malachite said. "With Martel's illness, Kratos and I thought it was best not to worry you even more."

"I can understand why, but I would like to be informed about such things in the future." Yuan said. "Especially one that threatens the stability of the world."

Malachite nodded. "I will keep that in mind."

"In any case, what is to be done about the Dark King?" Yuan asked.

"Not much." Malachite sighed. "All we have are is very vague description. I afraid he remains just as much as a mystery as before, except we now know he poses a direct threat to us."

"If he is a noble of some standing, Zilveren should be able to track him since he is honored in the courts on both sides." Yuan argued.

Malachite rubbed her chin. "True, but we much thread carefully. He can watch us from Mithos' crystal, which means any new information about him must be told without Mithos overhearing."

Yuan nodded. "I understand."

"However, our top priority remains finishing the pacts with the summon spirits." Malachite said. "Since you were gone, we received the final announcement for the attack on Tethe'alla. The campaign will happen in three days."

Yuan visibly paled. "Only three days?"

"Apparently, Sylvarant had been gathering their forces into attack position while they were still talking to Lord Zilveren." Malachite stated.

Yuan was now shaking in frustration. "They were planning to go through with the attack no matter what Zilveren told them."

"Which is why you must make the pact with Luna." Malachite said. "I would prefer you leave today, but I know Martel won't be strong enough to move for at least a day."

Yuan lowered his head. "It would seem our concern for Martel is coming back to bite us in the ass."

"We can't angst about the past." Malachite said steadily. "We can only turn our eyes to the future or the lack of one if we fail."

"Zilveren told us we had to find Aska before we could summon Luna." Yuan suddenly remember. "Where can we find him?"

Malachite chuckled humorlessly. "Finding Aska is impossible. He has to find you."

"How?" Yuan asked impatiently.

Malachite closed her eyes. "The Linkite Tree. You must go to that tree and play the melody of the of the flute of the same name."

Yuan's eyes widen. "The Linkite Flute. You mean the flute I gave Martel?"

Malachite smiled. "Did you really think it was an accident that Lord Zilveren suggested you get that flute for Martel. He knew you would need it to complete your quest."

Yuan's face softened greatly. "Zilveren always manages to think three steps ahead of any of us. But, where can we find the tree?"

Malachite smile became wider. "I took care of that detail." She then handed a map to Yuan. "I managed to track this one down while we were looking for the materials for the Rune Crest. Our spies have confirmed its location and are guarding it for any damage."

"Should have figured if anyone could track it down, it's you." Yuan laughed.

"Don't you forget it either?" Malachite joked. "You leave first thing tomorrow. For now, take care of Martel."

Yuan gave a polite bow. "I will." He then proceeded to leave the office.

* * *

Within a couple of hours, Kirk returned with a necklace made with a beautiful green stone medallion. Mithos was by Martel's bedside, who was now soundly asleep.

"Took awhile, but here is your custom Rune Crest." Kirk said as he handed the crest to Mithos.

"It still amaze me how all the crests looks like common jewelry." Mithos said as he looked over the crest.

"Not all dwarves make their crests in the shape of jewelry, but I personally prefer it that way." Kirk said with a smile. "What is the fun in having an ordinary crests?"

"So, I just put this on her?" Mithos asked as he turned to face Martel again.

"That is all there is to it." Kirk stated.

Mithos didn't waste another moment as he carefully put the necklace around Martel's neck and removed her old Key Crest. There seemed to be no visible change, however.

"Nothing is happening." Mithos said as he saw that the crystal rash had not receded.

"Be patient, Mithos." Kratos said from his place in the corner. "Things of this nature take time."

"Don't worry, lad." Kirk said smoothly. "Your sister should be fine now. She needs rest for the rest of the night, however."

"It is more than we could ask for." Yuan said. Relief was evident on his voice.

"We should leave her alone then." Kratos said. "There is nothing more we can do."

Mithos shook his head. "I won't leave Martel's side."

"Figure you wouldn't." Yuan said. "However, you need your rest for tomorrow. We have a busy day ahead of us."

"I know." Mithos sighed. "But, I just want to make sure she will be alright."

Yuan shrugged. "Whatever you want."

"We need to make the preparations for our mission." Kratos said as he left the room with Yuan and Kirk shortly behind him.

Mithos cuddled up to his sister and laid his head on her lap. "Don't worry, Martel. I won't let anything happen to you ever again."

Noishe once again took a perch over the siblings and watched over them for the rest of the night.

Martel woke slowly as the light of the sun bathe her. She shifted her weight so she could go back to sleep, when she noticed something strange. For days, her body had been stiff and hard to move when she first wakes up. Recently, this stiffness has given way to almost unbearable pain as her body slowly crystallizes. Now, her body felt light and the pain was gone.

She sat up slowly and looked over her shoulder blade. To her surprise and delight, the skin was no longer the sickly green. She felt over several parts of her body and didn't feel any hardness.

"You're awake, Martel?" Mithos asked groggily.

Martel gave a kind smile. "Yes, I am awake."

Mithos' eyes widen when his memory return. "Martel, are you...."

"I am fine now, Mithos." Martel said as she showed him her shoulder.

Mithos looked over the arm carefully and saw not a trance of the crystallization. His face widen as a huge smile appeared on his face. "You're cured!!" He yelled happily as he hugged Martel. She returned the hug and rubbed Mithos' back. "I'm okay now, Mithos. Thank you for your concern."

Mithos pulled away with tears in his eyes. "Martel...don't ever do anything like this again. I was so worried about you."

Martel smiled back. "I can't promise that, but I will try to be more aware of my own heath for now on."

Noishe squawked happily at the pair as he flapped his wings.

"So, you were watching over us, Noishe." Martel said sweetly. "Thank you, for taken care of Mithos for me."

Noishe squeal as if to say 'you're welcome'.

The door to the room opened, catching Mithos and Martel's attention.

"I see you're up." Yuan smiled as he walked in.

"Yuan." Martel said happily.

Yuan looked at her arm with interest. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I have in a long time." Martel said. "It is like I was never sick."

Yuan sighed. "Thank the spirits that everything worked out."

"Martel, are you feeling up to traveling today?" Mithos asked.

"Today?" Martel asked in confusing.

"We have to leave today to find the Linkite Tree so we can make the final pact with Luna." Yuan explained. "I know it is selfish of us to ask, but we must leave as soon as possible."

Martel frowned. "Something happened."

Yuan knew there was no point in hiding it. "Sylvarant will be attacking Tethe'alla the day after tomorrow. If the final pact is not made, then the Kharlan Tree will die."

Martel's face became downcast. "You would had finished making the pact if I haven't become sick."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of." Mithos argued fiercely. "We chose not to make the final pact until now."

"Like Malachite said, there is no point regretting the past." Yuan said. "We still have time, which is why we must leave soon."

Martel pushed her covers off and began to slowly stand up. Her legs were stiff and she was unsteady on her feet.

"Martel, if you're still weak, you should stay here and rest." Mithos said.

"No." Martel said as she regained her balance. "Everyone has worked so hard to help me. Going as far to put me even before the world. The least I can do is support those who saved me."

Mithos eyes began to moist slightly. "Martel."

Yuan knew that the discussion was close. "Be ready in an hour." He said as he left to give Martel some privacy. When he was in the hallway he smiled softly to himself. "You have grown so much, Martel." He said to himself before he left to find Kratos.

Once Martel had dressed and ate a quick breakfast, she quickly ran outside to meet everyone at the garage. They were standing by the Rheiards when they saw her approach.

Kratos gave a rare smile when he saw Martel. "Good to see you are in good health again."

Martel gave him a sweet smile of her own. "Thank you Kratos for taken care of everyone."

"It was my honor." Kratos said.

Noishe squawk something from his place on his master Rheiard.

"Now that everything is finished here, lets make that final pact." Yuan said.

They didn't have to be told twice as they hopped on top of their Rheiards and were off again into the clear skies. For the first times in over a week, the atmosphere around the group was light and hopeful.

Within two hours they were once again flying over Sylvarant's soil and carefully avoiding any major cities. With the attack on Tethe'alla only days away, it was too easy to be mistaken as an enemy spy. Soon, they had landed the Rheiards in a mountain area that was several days walk from Triet.

"According to Malachite's map, the Linkite Tree should be in this mountain area." Yuan said as he looked over the map.

Mithos jumped off his Rheiard and looked around. "This place is far away from any major settlements. All I have seen is one hamlet town in this entire area."

"You sense of sight never fails to impress me." Kratos said. "From here, that town only appears to be a small dot to me."

Martel closed her eyes as she listened to the sounds of the wildlife. "It is so peaceful here."

"That is because this place has been largely ignored by the war." Yuan said. "As Mithos has stated, there is only one major settlement here."

"We shouldn't waste anymore time." Kratos said. "We must find the Linkite Tree."

They were quickly on their way again and only ran into a few hostile monsters and animals. They were fairly weak and scared easily once they realized they were outmatch.

They have been walking for almost an hour and Mithos had decided to float instead of wasting energy walking over the rocky path.

"Yuan, why didn't we take the Rheiards?" Mithos asked in frustration.

"The path around here is too narrow for them." Yuan said. "Also, the Linkite Tree is fragile and I don't want to risk damaging it."

"Make sense." Martel said. She had also given up on walking and was using her wings to float.

It was nearly another hour of hard walking before they finally reached the mountain's peak. It was a large flat piece of earth that expanded a four-mile radius. Right in the center of the open space was the Linkite Tree. The tree was tall, but it had a slender truck. The leaves were a bright orange and yellow, which caught the light of the sun in a way that made the tree seem like it was on fire.

"I have never seen anything like it before." Mithos said in awe. "That's the Linkite Tree?"

The sight also astounded Martel. "The books failed to capture its beauty." The wind blew gently and as the whistle of music filled their ears. The song seemed to lure the group into a peaceful stupor.

"It sounds just like Martel's flute." Mithos said once the wind died down.

Martel looked to be near tears. "It reminds me of mom."

"I would assume so since it was made from the nut from this tree." Kratos said. Even he looked content.

"We can admire the tree later." Yuan said as he snapped out of the trance of the Linkite's song. "Martel, you must play the flute under this tree to lure Aska here."

Martel pulled the flute from her traveling bag and touched it lovingly. "Okay."

She walked until she was under the tall tree and began to play her song on the flute. The song was slow, but uplifting at the same time. It carried a sense of peace across the valley. After a couple of minutes, however, nothing happen.

"It isn't loud enough." Yuan noted. "Mithos, summon Sylph to carry Martel's song further."

Mithos nodded as he began his chant. "_I call upon the heavenly messengers. I summon thee_, Come, Sylph!!" With a strong gust of wind, the three Sylph appeared before them. "Please make the wind blow harder so Aska can hear Martel's song."

The Sylph acknowledged his request and disappeared. Soon the wind was blowing stronger than before and the nuts on the tree rung harder and louder, adding what seemed like a chorus to Martel's music.

It didn't take long before a bright golden glow caught their attention and ended Martel's flute playing. Once the light dimmed slightly, the Summon Spirit of Light, Aska, appeared before them.


	37. Luna

**The final battle against the Summon Spirits is here and Mithos takes another step towards his destiny. Thanks for the hits but feedback is still highly useful. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 37: Luna**

* * *

The entire group was silent as they all stared at the shining bird. It equally stared back at them as the wind blew around them.

Of all the summon spirits they had met so far, Mithos had to say that Aska was the most prodigious. Aska had long golden and orange feathers that sparkled in the sunlight. His tail was made of a collection of stringy purple blue feathers that flowed elegantly behind him. The most peculiar trait about Aska was the fact that he had two-heads.

"Why have you summon me?" Aska questioned. Although he spoke, neither of his head seemed to have moved their mouths.

"Aska, we need your help in saving the Great Kharlan Tree." Mithos said when he finally found his voice.

Aska titled one of his heads. "I see you are the summoner."

Mithos nodded. "Yes, please form a pact with me."

Aska stared at Mithos for a moment. "Although I understand your plight, I will form no pact without Luna."

Mithos sighed. He knew it wouldn't be that easy. "Well, if we go to Luna will you be there?"

Both of Aska's heads nodded. "Go to the Shrine of Lumen. There, Luna and I will test your worth." With those words, Aska disappeared in a burst of light.

"We are now only one more step from finishing the pacts." Yuan said, more than a little please. "However, getting to the Shrine of Lumen will not be easy."

"You said it was because it was next to a military base, right?" Mithos questioned.

Yuan nodded. "With the invasion nearing, that base will be guarded more than usual."

"You were part of the Sylvaranti's army." Mithos stated. "Can't you use your influence to get us in?"

"Afraid not. Although I was part of their army, I am still a half-elf." Yuan said bitterly. "My words would carry no weigh."

"Yuan, you must know someone on the inside that could help us?" Martel asked, her voice pleading.

Yuan closed his eyes and lowed his head in thought. "I might, but I won't know until I get there."

"Then we should get moving." Kratos said. "There is little more that can be done here."

Mithos sighed. "I forgot we have to walk all the way back."

"If you can whine, you can walk." Kratos said firmly as he began his track back down.

The walk down was a little faster, but it still almost two hours. Mithos and Martel didn't bother to walk this time and chose instead to hover down the mountain. Mithos smirked since he could tell by the look on Yuan's face that he envied them. Although, Kratos remained as impartial as ever, which really irked him. He could at least act a little jealous.

As soon as they reached the Rheiards, they were off again. The military base was fairly far away from where they started so it took a couple of hours before they could see the structure in sight. Like all the other times, they sat the Rheiards far away from anyone's sight and buried them in the brushes.

Martel frowned as she looked around the area and noticed that the grass was slightly yellow. Although it was approaching winter, it was too early for the grass to be turning this color.

"The base is close to here, so we must keep an eye out." Yuan said, interrupting Martel's train of thought. They began to walk towards the base. "It would be difficult if we allowed ourselves to be caught this soon."

"I have been meaning to ask, why is there a military base near a shrine?" Martel asked. Something about the dead grass unnerved her. "So far, all the shrines we have been to have either been isolated or built into the cities."

"One reason is because the shrine is by the sea, which is Sylvarant's strong point." Yuan explained. "Also, even though they don't worship the spirits, the Summon Spirits of Light are consider a good luck charm for many."

"Of all the summon spirits, Aska and Luna are possibly the most revered." Kratos added.

Noishe nodded his head in agreement. He was now flying low to the ground next to Mithos.

"Given the nature of light, it does make sense." Martel said. "They say that those born under Luna or Aska are people who will fight for righteousness and justice."

"You are talking about the spirit symbol?" Kratos questioned.

Martel nodded. "A spirits symbol influences our personality and our traits. Elves believe that it is just as important as our parentage."

"Sounds interesting." Kratos said.

"But it is true." Martel said as she smiled at Mithos. "Mithos was born under the symbol of Aska."

Mithos nearly jumped in surprise. "Really?"

Martel smiled became wider. "Those born under Aska are said to bring order and fight against injusted. They are destine to protect the world and that is exactly what Mithos is doing now."

Kratos curiosity began to peak. "What star were you born under?"

Martel closed her eyes. "I was born under the constellation of Luna."

"Wow, so were both born under Light spirits." Mithos said happily.

"Siblings are usually born under complementary summon spirits." Yuan suddenly said, joining the conversation for the first time.

"What is the different between the symbols of Luna and Aska?" Kratos asked.

"Well, Luna represents the light of the moon so I watch over things until the sun returns." Martel said somewhat shyly. "They call Luna the light of hope and redemption."

"It fits you perfectly, Martel." Mithos stated softly causing her to blush.

"It is indeed an interesting belief." Kratos said. "The elves believe heavily in fate and destiny it seems."

"What about you, Kratos?" Mithos suddenly asked. "We never heard what you believe in."

Kratos looked away from Mithos as he stared at the sky. "I believe in the stars and the secret they hold. From them, our destiny and fate our determine."

"The stars?" Mithos repeated in confusion.

"Kratos believes in a faith that predates even the spirits." Yuan said. "It is the foundation in which the spirit symbol is based on. It is the belief that the stars guide everyone and our ultimate destiny lies in them. Everything that happens is by their will."

Martel closed her eyes in thought. "Even the teachings of the elves are not that strict. Although the spirit symbol does influence us, it doesn't completely control our lives. We may be guided in a certain direction, but it is our choice whether we chose to follow it."

"That is where we differ." Kratos stated neutrally. "Our fates are unchangeable and it is foolish and vain to think our wills can changed the course of the stars."

"How did a human come to adopt such a belief?" Mithos asked.

"I studied it when I was young and I agreed with its philosophies." Kratos stated.

"That was one of the major disagreements he had with his dad." Yuan said. "Crimson.....was a man who believed in heavily in making your own path in the world. He, like many humans, thought it was foolish to place your fate in anyone or anything and let them decide what your life should be."

"It is amazing how different the son is to the father." Martel said in awe.

"In any case, we're here." Yuan said as he stopped. They were only a couple feet away from what looked like a fort. Several soldiers guarded the area and they were towers lined against the steel walls. Martel noticed that the grass was completely yellow here. Even the brushes were withered.

"This place reminds me of the Farms." Mithos muttered.

"As bad as the Farm were, this place is far more dangerous." Yuan muttered back. "The Sylvarant's army is far more discipline than the Fahrer."

"What is your plan, Yuan?" Kratos asked.

Yuan rubbed his chin in thought. "We may have no choice but to use force. I can't get close enough to see anyone I would know."

Kratos sighed. "I was afraid of this."

"Maybe if we use Lord Zilveren's name, we could convince them to let us in." Martel said hopefully.

Yuan shook his head. "Won't work. The Sylvarant's government knows we want to seal their magitechnology."

"Looks like force is the only way." Mithos said as rubbed his head. "If only Tenebrae was here, he could shroud us in darkness again."

Yuan's eyes suddenly lit up. "That's it. We can use Shadow to covered us from sight."

Kratos frown. "Will that really work?"

"We were able to fly over Meltokio without detection when Tenebrae did it." Martel stated. "Since Shadow is the Summon Spirit of Darkness, he should have the same power."

"It is the best bet we have." Yuan said.

"That means we have walk back towards the Rheiards." Mithos sighed.

Yuan shook his head. "Too dangerous. They would be in the line of sight of the soldiers."

"Then how we going to get in if we can't fly over it?" Martel asked worriedly.

"We can fly in." Kratos said as he looked between Martel and Mithos. "You can carry us."

Mithos was shock by the news. "Carry you?"

"You have the physical strength to do it." Kratos stated. "Even taking into account our size, you should be able to do it."

"Can we really carry a full size man that far?" Martel asked mostly herself.

"Well, if that is the best plan we have." Mithos said as he began to chant. "_I call upon the envoy from the dark abyss. I summon thee._ Come, Shadow!!" A void of darkness appeared before them as Shadow arrived in his full form. "Shadow, can you cover us in your cloak so we can enter Lumen's Shrine?"

Shadow stared down at him. "Can't."

This took Mithos back. "Why not?"

"Too close to Shrine." Shadow said slowly. "Need darkness."

"I think he means that this is too close to Luna's power for his cloak to work affectedly." Martel translated. "It makes sense, since light dispels darkness."

"Well, that shots that ideal down." Mithos moaned.

"Not necessarily." Martel said as she stared at the summon spirit. "Lord Shadow, if we wait until nightfall, would your cloak be strong enough then to cover us?"

Shadow paused for a moment. "Yes."

Yuan sighed. "It will be a long time before night. We should rest until then." Shadow took this as his cue to leave and he disappeared in a blob of darkness.

"I had hoped that they wouldn't be anymore delays." Kratos said. "If we don't hurry, Sylvarant and Tethe'alla will destroy themselves along with the World Tree."

"It can't be help." Yuan sighed. "Unless you want to fight the entire base, we have to wait until night when Shadow's power is at its strongest."

"It isn't a problem, Kratos." Mithos smiled. "I will just have to beat Luna and Aska faster."

* * *

It seemed to take forever, but the sun finally fall, but the security around the base did not. If anything, the soldiers were more on guard as they scan the area. They were even searchlights now combing the forest.

"Nothing less than I would expect from the Sylvaranti." Kratos said in admiration. "They are doing an excellent job of covering their blind spots."

"Be amaze later, we have work to do." Yuan teased lightly. "Although, you see first hand why we Sylvaranti are the best."

Mithos rolled his eyes as he once again summon Shadow. "Ready when you are."

Kratos nodded. "Then lets go."

Mithos and Martel both opened their wings and then grab their respected charges. Martel was carrying Yuan while Mithos carried Kratos. Shadow then used his powers to wrap them in a cocoon of darkness. Soon, they were flying over he base and no on seemed to notice. Noishe flew next to them as they made their way towards the tower.

"Be careful of the lights." Kratos warned. "They could break Shadow's shield."

"Got it." Mithos said as he moved gracefully around the spotlights. Martel followed his led and they managed to avoid all the lights in the area. Within five minutes, they were hovering above a long flight of stairs that led into a large tower.

"We made it." Yuan said in relief as Martel gently put him down. "And they seem to be no security here."

"They probably didn't expect anyone to get this far." Kratos said as he regained his footing.

"Thank you, Shadow." Mithos said gratefully. Shadow seemed to nod before he once again disappeared into the darkness. "Now, to make the final pact."

They all walked carefully up the long stairway and into the tower. Although there was no light source to be seen, the temple was well lit. The tower also seemed to double as a library since row of books lined the selves.

"Wow, I didn't know this tower had books." Mithos said a little too eagerly.

"Don't even think about it, Mithos." Kratos warned.

Mithos slumped over. "You're no fun."

Yuan chuckled in good humor. "Maybe next time, Mithos."

Noishe also seemed to chuckle at the boy.

Martel looked around the empty temple. "The mana here is much weaker than the other shrines."

Mithos closed his eyes in concentration. "You're right. I wonder why?"

"I think it is because the base has been draining the mana from this area." Yuan said. "This is a major military base, which mean there is alot of active magitechnology."

"That is why..." Martel began to realize as she thought back to the yellow grass and dead brushes. "That is why the plant life around here is dying. The mana is being sucked out of them."

Noishe squawk in agreement.

Yuan's eyes widen. "I never noticed."

Mithos frown. "To think magitechnology is so powerful that it can remove mana from such a concentrated area."

"It is enough to kill the Kharlan Tree, so it make sense." Kratos said.

"Which is more reason to stop it." Mithos said as his determination grew. "We wasted enough time here, lets go make the pact."

They followed Mithos as they took several warps to get to the top floor. Unlike the other temples, they appeared to be no traps. Not even monsters met them as they made their way up.

"This is strange, they appears to be no trials here." Mithos said. The place was eerily silent.

"Maybe Lord Ratatosk decided that he tested us enough." Martel suggested.

"I heavily doubt that is the case." Yuan said. "Most likely, Lumen is trying to conserved the mana in the tower, so she hasn't summon any monsters. As for the traps, the magitechnology must have drained the mana to the point that the traps can no longer function."

"If that is so, why are the warps still working?" Kratos observed.

Yuan was silent for a moment. "It could be Lumen herself are keeping the warps open. She must have opened the path so we could make the final pact."

"If that is true, we cannot let her sacrifice be in vain." Mithos said. His voice was hard with conviction. "No matter what, we must succeed."

After another five minutes of running and taking warps they finally reached the main chamber. It was a completely open room with no ceiling, which had a perfect view of the sky. The star shined down on them as if they were being watch.

"It is so beautiful." Martel said breathlessly.

Yuan also had a peaceful look on his face. "This place was built so humans could be close to the heavens. But, I didn't think it would be this magnificent."

"We can sight see later, we're here for a reason." Mithos said. He put on the Moonstone Ring just as a flash of light blinded them.

When the light faded, a beautiful young woman floated before them. She had long multi-color hair and wore a long dark purple dress that covered her legs and gave her the appearance of a nymph. She was sitting comfortably on what appeared to a crescent moon and held a long staff in her hands.

"I am the Summon Spirit of Light." Luna said in a gentle voice. "May I ask who you are?"

Mithos stepped forward confidently. "I am Mithos, I wish to make a pact with you."

Luna looked at him curiously. "A pact?"

"I was sent here to make a pact with you so we could save the Kharlan Tree." Mithos explained. "Your power is greatly needed to achieve that end."

Luna sighed. "So, the chosen time has finally come. However, I will make no pact without Aska."

"We have spoke to Aska and he should be here." Mithos quickly said.

Luna's eyes lit up when she heard this. "Really?"

As if on cue, Aska flew above them and was now hovering next to Luna. "Sorry for being away so long."

Luna smiled sweetly as she turned to face the golden bird. "I am glad you are here, Aska. It has been too long."

Aska nodded. "We can catch up once we test the worth of this summoner."

"Yes." Luna said as she turned back towards Mithos. "Are you prepared?"

Mithos opened his wings and unsheathed his sword. Before he could speak, however, Martel did the same. "I will fight too."

"Martel?" Mithos said in surprise.

"Two against one is too much for anyone." Martel said. "I am just evening the odds.

"Then we will stand back." Yuan said as he and Kratos moved back several feet to give them room.

Noishe squawk and flapped his wings as if to say good luck.

Mithos smiled and turned his attention back towards Luna and Aska. "Ready."

Aska screeched before he charged at Martel. She quickly brought a barrier up to shield her from the attack. Aska slammed in the shield and was deflected off, but not before he left several cracks in the barrier.

Martel quickly went on the offensive as she quickly chanted her spell. "Holy Lance!!" A large lance spilling light beams hit Aska head on, but it overall had no effect him. Martel knew that her light element would be less effective in this battle, but she honestly had no other powerful spells. Her best hope was to overwhelm the summon spirit.

Aska charge her again and she quickly cast Photon. Aska barely slow down when the attack hit him and Martel was knocked to the side. She slides across the stone floor before she got her footing.

Mithos was not fairing much better. Luna was able to dodge most of his sword swings and she quickly countered by riding her crescent moon into his chest. Mithos floated back up and began to cast his own spell.

"Judgment!!" Mithos yelled when he finished and several beams landed across the battlefield. Not only was Luna hit, but Aska was effective as well. Luna shook off the attack and began her own chant.

"Ray!!" Luna shouted as beams of light were now shooting at Mithos and Martel. Although Mithos was able to dodged most of them, several of them managed to nick him across his body.

Aska pulled back from his assault on Martel and rejoined Luna. She began to chant again and Aska started to glow brightly.

Mithos' eyes widen, remembering that Undine did the exact same things before she summoned that tidal wave.

"Mithos, quickly let combine our attacks too." Martel said as she began to say her spell. Mithos quickly did the same just as Luna finished her enchantment.

"Feel the power of the light, Divine Photon!!" Luna declared as what appeared to be a giant Photon blast headed towards them.

Mithos and Martel wasted no more time firing their own spell. "Gospel!!" They both yelled as numerous crosses flew across the sky and clashed with the huge Photon. The two union attacks canceled each other and blinded everyone when they explode.

"Such power." Kratos said in awe. "Both Mithos and Martel have become so powerful."

"But this is mismatch." Yuan said worriedly. "They can't beat Aska and Luna with light base spells."

Noishe let out a loud squeak to cheer them on.

When the dust settled Aska flow out at them and ram into both Martel and Mithos, knocking to the ground.

"Damn." Mithos muttered as he once again dodged another one of Luna's spells.

"This tag team is tough." Martel muttered.

"Then we need one of our own." Mithos said as he began to chant. "_I call upon the heavenly messengers. I summon thee._ Come, Sylph!!" The three Sylph appeared in a gust of wind. They didn't have to be told what to do as the main Sylph comforted Aska while the other two held off Luna.

"Mithos quickly, we have to disable Aska." Martel stated.

"But our light spells don't effect them." Mithos said.

"Then you have to use elemental magic." Martel said. "We can do this if we work together."

Mithos smile and nodded as the thought of a spell.

Sylph was holding his own against the giant bird and was able to get a few good hits in, but Aska was able to dodge most of his more powerful attacks. He was even able to hammer him with several spells.

This, however, gave Mithos and Martel more than enough time to finish their spell. "Prism Star!!" They both yelled, as several stars seemed to appear out of nowhere and pelt Aska repeatedly across his body. Aska cried in pain as the attack mercilessly hit him.

"Finish him now, Sylph!" Mithos shouted. Sylph charged in for the final time and thrust his sword into Aska's chest. The bird screamed in pain one final time before he disappeared. Sylph also did the same as the other two followed him.

"One down!" Mithos cheered.

"Keep your guard up!" Martel warned as another light attack nearly hit Mithos. If Luna was upset with her partner's defeat, she didn't show as she prepared another spell.

"Holy Lance!!" She yelled as the spear of light nearly impaled Mithos. However, once he dodged he left himself open and Luna took full advantage of this and slammed into him with her crescent moon. Mithos got the air knocked out of him as he rolled across the floor.

"Mithos, are you alright!?" Martel yelled as she cast a quick first aid.

Mithos stood up slowly as he rubbed his chest. "Dang, she hits like Maxwell when she does that."

Luna was far from finish. "Ray!!" Once again a rain of light landed on Mithos, burning him in several places.

"I'm not down yet!" Mithos exclaimed as the circle of runes appeared again. "_I call upon the disciple of everlasting ice. I summon thee._ Come, Celsius!!" In a cold blast of wind, Celsius was standing by his side. "Lets go!" They both charged the light summon spirit who once again attempted to use Ray on them.

Celsius gracefully dodged the ray of lights and began to punch Luna mercilessly with several combo attacks. Mithos followed her combo with several sword techniques that he had been practicing with Kratos. Luna cried in pain from the attacks, but it was not nearly enough to take her down.

"Revitalize!!" With those words all of Luna's wounds healed instantly.

"Damn, didn't know she could do that." Mithos complained. Celsius also disappeared with her task done. Mithos was breathing hard now as he reached into his bag and devoured an orange gel. The rush of mana helped, but he was still barely standing up. His endurance had greatly increased, but two summons, several magical attacks, and two union spells were just too much for him.

"Hold on, Mithos." Martel said as she finished her chant. "Charge!!" Mithos felt another rush of mana flow through his body as he caught his second wind.

Luna ran in again, however, and knocked Mithos off his feet.

"I have to take her out in one hit. I can't let her heal again." Mithos muttered to himself as he started another chant. "_Ancient ruler of the elements. I summon thee._ Come, Maxwell!!" In a pillar of light, Maxwell floated before him.

"It has been awhile." Maxwell greeted.

Mithos had no time for greetings. "Maxwell, take her down in one shot!"

Maxwell nodded as she summoned a hail of meteoroids, which pelted Luna. However, she was able to dodge the majority of them with graceful movements.

"She's fast, I have to slow her down." Mithos thought as he began another spell. "_I call upon the servant of Mother Earth. I summon thee._ Come, Gnome!!" The earth shook for a moment as Gnome appeared before them.

"He can do two summons so close to each other?" Yuan asked in disbelief. "That is dangerous, he could drain his mana to the point of death."

"Mithos!" Martel yelled in worry.

"Slow her down, Gnome!" Mithos ordered. Gnome quickly followed his orders and caused a pillar of earth to rise up from the floor and hit Luna in mid-flight causing her to spiral out of control for a moment.

"Now Maxwell, finish her!" Mithos yelled. Maxwell once again summoned a meteoroids storm, which hit Luna dead on this time. She screamed in both pain and surprise as she disappeared in a pillar of light.

"You did it, Mithos!" Martel cheered. Mithos was nearly dead on his feet as both Maxwell and Gnome disappeared.

"Damn, I overdid it." Mithos muttered. His entire body hurt from the over-extrusion. Luna and Aska both reappeared again as they floated above the shrine.

"Well done young summoner, you have proved your worth." Luna said. There was a small smile on her face. "Now, make a vow to seal our union."

Mithos stood as tall as he could without fallen over before he spoke. "I vow to save the Kharlan Tree and return this world to order."

Both Luna and Aska nodded. "Done. May our powers be of great help to you." With that, they both disappeared. Unable to stay conscious any longer, Mithos fall lifelessly to the floor.


	38. Dark King

**The moment of destiny has arrive. Will the Great Kharlan Tree be save or will the nations of men destroy themselves? The fate of the world lies in the hands of one child, but the mysterious figure who has laid in the shadows shall finally make himself known. The curtain is beginning to close on the world of Aselia.**

* * *

**Chapter 38: Dark King**

* * *

It seemed Mithos was only asleep for few minutes before he slowly opened his eyes again. His entire body felt heavy and sluggish. He could feel a headache pounding mercilessly behind his eyes. The light that seemed to surround him was not helping either.

"He's awake!" A voice he recognized as his sister said.

He heard a squawk that was obviously Noishe.

"Martel?" He asked slowly. Someone was sitting him up and holding something to his lips.

"Drink this, it should make you feel better." Someone said firmly. His mind was so fuzzy that he couldn't tell if it was Kratos or Yuan who was talking. He drunk the warm liquid slowly and he felt some of his strength returning. His headache was also reduced, but not by much.

"We will have to rest here." Another voice said.

"I was afraid of that." The voice from before said.

"It can't be help. Without Shadow's cloak we won't be able to leave unseen." The first voice said.

Mithos tried to open his mouth to say something, but the words died on his lips.

"Don't talk, Mithos." Martel said sweetly as he began to fade away again. "Just rest. We'll be here when you wake." That was the last thing that he remembered as he let himself be embraced by the darkness again.

When he woke up again, he felt much better. His headache was all but gone and his body no longer felt like a tone of bricks. He opened his eyes and could see the open sky. Except, he could no longer see the stars. Instead, thick black clouds were now hanging overhead and looked like it was going to rain soon. Odd, how did those storm clouds build so fast?

"Mithos is awake!" Martel yelled again and drew the attention of Kratos and Yuan.

"Well, are you feeling better sleeping beauty?" Yuan teased lightly.

Mithos sat up slowly, he was feeling a little light headed. "Yeah, just dizzy."

"You are probably hungry and dehydrated." Kratos said as he sat a cup of water and some meat in front of him. "Eat this, it will make you feel better."

Mithos slowly picked up the dry meat and began to eat it slowly. His stomach turned a little, but he waited until it settled down before he continued to eat. The water felt like heaven against his dry throat.

"How long was I out?" Mithos asked absently.

"About a day." Yuan answered coolly.

Mithos nearly chocked on his meat. "A day!?"

Kratos nodded. "You were so sick after the battle with Luna that you could barely move. We had to set up camp here until you recovered."

Mithos' eyes were wide as saucers. "That means.....the attack on Tethe'alla will happen today."

"Afraid so." Kratos sighed.

"We got to get moving." Mithos said as he attempted to stand up.

"You shouldn't move if you aren't not strong enough." Martel said in worry.

"That doesn't matter." Mithos said with conviction. "If we don't move, the Great Kharlan Tree will die and our world will end."

"Mithos is unfortunately correct." Kratos said. "Our time has been reduced to a matter of hours. We have no more time to waste."

Yuan walked over to Mithos, who was struggling to get up, and picked him up. He then started to carry him piggyback. "Save your strength, we need you to summon Shadow."

Once Mithos was secure, they started the track down. It only took a few minutes to reach the final warp that took them to the entrance. The base remained largely uncharged as they stood on the stairs.

"Mithos, do you feel strong enough to summon Shadow and carry Kratos?" Yuan asked in concern.

Mithos nodded as she jumped down from Yuan. He then started his chant. "_I call upon the envoy from the dark abyss. I summon thee._ Come, Shadow!!" Shadow once again appeared in front of them. "Please wrap us in your cloak so we can escape from here."

Shadow did what he was told and they were wrapped in darkness. Mithos and Martel once again opened their wings and carried their charges across the base, avoiding the lights. Even though it was near daybreak, the storm clouds helped to enchant Shadow's powers. They didn't stop until they were a good distance from the military base and landed gently in an open field. With his task completed, Shadow disappeared into the night.

Mithos was little unsteady on his feet, but was able to keep his balance. "Where to now?"

"We must return to Malachite and give our report." Kratos said. "Then, she can tell us what to do from there."

Mithos nodded. "Sounds good."

They began their track back towards Rheiards, which wasn't too far away from them. Noishe sat comfortably on Kratos' Rheiards as they took off again. The trip to Kriton was peaceful as the revelation that their journey was about to finally end struck them. With the final pact made, they could end the eternal war and return peace to the world. It all felt unreal to them all, but the end was insight.

It took them almost three hours to finally reach Kriton and the sun was beginning to rise. They knew that they didn't have much time left. Once they were over the garage area, they quickly landed and made the track towards Malachite's office.

Despite how late, or early, it was, Malachite was still working in her office. Her eyes had dark circles around them showing that she hadn't slept. She looked like she was half asleep when Mithos and the others walked in. Malachite immediately woke up when she saw them.

"You're back!" Malachite said happily. "That means...."

Kratos nodded. "The final pact has been made."

Malachite sighed in relief. "And not a moment too soon."

Yuan frown. "When is the attack?"

"The attack is schedule to happen at 0900 hours." Malachite stated.

"Not good." Yuan muttered. "That is only three hours from now."

"It gets worst I am afraid." Malachite said. "Lord Zilveren has confirmed that the Tethe'allan has access to a Mana Cannon." The whole room was silent.

"Thor's Hammer, I thought it was just a theory." Yuan said when he found his voice.

"What is a Mana Cannon?" Mithos asked.

"Of all the magitechnology, it is the most powerful." Yuan explained, his face completely pale. "It works by combining the powers of all the Elemental Summon Spirits into one blast of pure energy. It could easily level an entire city. Both sides have been trying to build one for years, but neither side has been successful until now."

"It's that powerful!?" Martel asked in horror.

"That must be the reason why Sylvarant is making this last attack." Kratos said. "With the Mana Cannon, it would only be a matter of time before Tethe'alla completely overwhelm them."

Malachite nodded. "However, such technology comes with a heavy price. It drains mana at an alarming rate. One shot from that cannon would be more than enough to finish off the Kharlan Tree."

"That's not good." Mithos said.

"But, how the hell did Tethe'alla manage to make a Mana Cannon?" Yuan asked. "It takes a lot of rare materials and resources to make and it was all just theories and ideas."

"Does it really matter?" Kratos asked neutrally.

Yuan sighed. "I suppose not."

"But we have all the Elemental Summon Spirits, we can stop Mana Cannon." Martel said.

"If we make it in time." Malachite said darkly.

"What do we do now?" Mithos demanded.

"We must control the mana of the summon spirits to keep them from infusion with the magitechnology." Malachite stated. "The only way for us to do this is to go to a place with a great mana source and used it as a medium."

"What place has that mana?" Mithos asked.

Malachite smiled. "The Holy Grounds of Kharlan, of course."

"The place where the Kharlan Tree rest!?" Mithos said in surprise.

"The same." Malachite confirmed. "Despite how the tree is now, the Holy Grounds have the most concentrated source of mana in the world. By using the tree to act as a medium, you can control the flow of mana from the summon spirits you have made pacts with."

"Then, our next stop is the Kharlan Tree." Yuan said.

"Wow, I didn't actually think we get to see the tree." Mithos said in excitement.

"You must leave right now." Malachite said. "There is no time to waste."

"Already gone." Mithos said as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Kratos suddenly spoke up. "What about the Dark King? He seems to have some stack about having this attack happen and I highly doubt he would just let us go to the tree."

"How ironic you should mention that. Eric has uncovered some interesting information regarding him thanks to the data that Yuan was able to collect from the Farm." Malachite said. "It seems that General Lucious was correct when he said that the Dark King has an agenda that is different from the Fahrer."

"What is his agenda?" Martel asked.

"We are still not sure, but he seems to have a shadow organization that works separately from the Fahrer." Malachite stated. "They are working towards something they call 'Operation Symphonia'."

"Operation Symphonia?" Mithos repeated. "Isn't symphonia an old elven word?"

Martel nodded. "It means harmony or peace depending on the translation."

"Funny since neither seems to be on their minds." Yuan said darkly.

"We are still waiting for more information." Malachite said as she looked over some notes. "Eric thinks he has been able to track this group to their headquarters. Gem is currently checking to see if this information is true."

"Gem." Martel whispered.

Yuan frowned when he saw the worry look on her face. "I am sure he is fine Martel. Gem maybe young, but he is a genius with the sword."

"Although all of this is interesting, it will all be pointless unless we stop the current attack." Mithos said.

Malachite nodded. "Yes, our first priority is to stop this war."

"Then, let us be on our way." Kratos said as he led the group out.

Soon, they were once again flying the open skies and the sun was brighter than ever. Yuan was currently in the led since he was the only one who knew the way to the Holy Grounds. After close to an hour of flying, they were over a large forest that took up most of the continent.

"So, this is the Holy Grounds of Kharlan." Mithos said. His voice was full of excitement.

"We can't take the Rheiards into the forest." Yuan said. "We will have to land in the field."

They settled down and once again hid the Rheiards in the nearby brushes. Once that task was done, they were standing at the opening of the forest.

"Why couldn't we bring the Rheiards with us?" Martel asked. "We never had problems landed in the trees before."

"The Holy Grounds of Kharlan is protected by this sacred forest that is under Ratatosk's protection." Yuan explained. "Here, Ratatosk's power is at its peak and he doesn't take kindly to people coming near the tree."

"In other words, Ratatosk does not like anyone flying into his forest." Kratos said in a deadpan voice.

"That sums it up." Yuan stated.

"Never met anyone who wanted to keep protocol so much in an emergency." Mithos muttered.

"We better get moving. We only have a couple hours left." Martel said. They stepped into the forest and noticed that all the trees were taller and thicker than in any other tree that they have seen. The leaves also had an aura around them that made them shine like the morning dew on the grass.

"This place is full of mana." Martel said in awe. "It flows through here like a river."

"It is hard to believe that the tree is dying with this amount of mana in the area." Mithos said. "This place much had been overwhelming at its peak."

Yuan nodded. "Lets go." They were on the move again. The forest was peaceful and they appeared to be no monsters in sight, which was a nice change. Only the chirping of birds and squirrels seemed to be the only wildlife in the area.

"Kind of surprising that Ratatosk has no monsters here." Mithos noted.

"This forest is a sacred area, no hostile creatures are allowed here." Yuan said.

"Since this is place that promotes life, it makes sense." Kratos said.

"Elves have only dream of being here." Martel said. There was a huge smile on her face. "I feel so honor to be standing in what is the middle of the entire world."

Yuan also smile. "Indeed, this a rare honor."

Mithos' eyes suddenly lit up. "We're here." He said in awe as an opening laid before them that went into a wide field. Mithos practically ran until he reach the opening. When he entered the field, he was speechless on what he found.

Unlike the rest of the forest, the grass around the area was completely yellow. There was also no wildlife, which made it eerily silent. The most unbelievable sight was the Great Kharlan Tree.

The tree was huge. It was at least one-hundred feet tall and fifty feet wide. It seemed to reach into the very heavens and the light from the sun hit it like a halo. The tree was also a breathtaking sight for another, more negative reason. The leaves on the tree were nearly completely brown and were falling to the ground. The strong trunk was a grayish shade and red sap was leaking from several places. It looked like the tree was bleeding.

Mithos was so taken in by the tree that he barely noticed a strange man standing in front of the tree.

"By the spirits." Martel's voice brought him back to earth.

Yuan was also stunned by the sight. "The tree...." Kratos said nothing as he stared at the once great tree. Even Noishe was silent as he lowed his head.

"After one-thousand years of war, this is what has become of the great tree." The man said, breaking everyone out of their stupor. "This tree had stood for over six elven's lifetimes and it took only a millennium to destroy it."

"Who are you?" Mithos asked. His sounded eerily familiar.

The figure chuckled darkly. "We have spoken so many times through the Cruxis Crystal and you have already forgotten about me."

He turned to face them and he could now be clearly seen in the sunlight. He wore black armor with silver highlights. He had a helmet that covered his head and a long silver and red cape. He was well built and had a youthful face. Streams of aqua hair could be seen flowing down his helmet but the most recognizable thing about him was his bright gold eye.

Mithos' eyes widen in shock. "You're.....you are the Dark King!"

The Dark King smiled at him. "Mithos, we finally meet in this plain." Everyone immediately pulled out their weapons.

"So, you're the one who is the leader of the Fahrer and the one who oversaw the Farms." Kratos stated coldly.

"I am." The Dark King said simply.

"You bastard!" Mithos yelled. "Do you have any idea how much suffering you have caused?"

Martel stared at him for a long moment. "You're an elf." This took everyone off-guard.

"She's right." Yuan confirmed. "We assumed he would a half-elf so we didn't bother to check his mana."

The Dark King chuckled at them.

"Why would an elf lead an organization of half-elves?" Mithos asked in confusion.

"Remember, the Fahrer is just a front for something else." Kratos said.

Mithos quickly cleared his head. "Okay Dark King, what exactly are you after? What is this Operation Symphonia?"

The Dark King raised an eyebrow at this. "So, you know the name of our goal. It would seem I underestimated you."

"Answer the question!" Mithos demanded.

The Dark King lost his smile. "Our goals are the same as yours. We wish to return order and peace to this chaotic world."

"That is a load of bullshit!" Mithos spat.

"It is the truth." The Dark King said calmly. "It was because our goals were the same that I helped you awaken the Cruxis Crystal and gain access to its power. It would seem it have been of great helped to you on your journey."

"Then, why did you lead the Fahrer only to betray them?" Martel asked.

"Because I needed their help in prolonging this war." The Dark King said. "The first step that is needed to save this world is to kill the Kharlan Tree." Everyone was speechless for a moment when they heard the statement.

"Kill the Kharlan Tree?" Martel repeated in disbelief.

Mithos' face turned red. "As an elf you should know better! This world would die without the Kharlan Tree to provide mana to it!"

The Dark King smiled in return. "I am afraid that is not completely true."

"What!?" Mithos yelled in disbelief.

"So, you founded the Fahrer to help you in your twisted goal." Yuan said with heat. "By using the Farms to create exspheres, the Fahrer grew powerful in both the courts of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. You then used their influence to manipulate the two kingdoms into fighting each other instead of going through peaceful negotiations and undermine Zilveren's attempts at a treaty."

"That is almost true, but you missed several key details. One being that I didn't create the Fahrer." The Dark King said. "They existed centuries before I came into power, however, they were vastly different. The original Fahrer were just a bunch of greedy half-elves who used the war to turn a quick profit. They were just one of many organizations that profit off the blood of war."

"Why did you choose them?" Martel asked.

"Of all the organization of that type, the Fahrer was the biggest and most organize." The Dark stated calmly. "I was easily able to track down the ringleaders and kill them off. I then assume complete control over them."

Mithos tighten his grip on his sword as another question burn into his mind. "Why did you tell the Fahrer that lie about having their own nation?"

"Is that what's really bothering you?" The Dark King mocked. "Although the Fahrer had the resources to increase their influence, it needed bigger numbers and more intellect people beside mercenaries. By offering the half-elves a chance for vengeance and paradise they were more than willing to do anything. Even if it meant selling out their friends, families, country, or even their morality. They are similar to humans in that respect."

"You bastard." Yuan muttered.

"You went through all this trouble to kill the tree." Kratos said in disgust. "Yet, you said that this world would be save even though the tree is the source of all life. Tell us, how is something like that possible?"

"There is no need for you to know anymore." The Dark King said with a smirk. "I think that is enough Q and A for now."

"It doesn't matter!" Mithos yelled. "Once we beat the piss out of you, we'll stop your insane plan."

The Dark King's smirk became even wider. "Do you think you can beat me, Mithos?"

"I know I can!" Mithos yelled as he charged the tall elf.

"Mithos don't be careless!" Kratos warned. Seconds before Mithos reached the Dark King; he drew his sword faster than the eye could see.

"He's fast." Yuan said in worry.

"You have gotten stronger." The Dark King complimented. "But, it is not nearly enough." He pushed Mithos back and released a dark waved of energy at him, knocking him over.

"I am not done yet." Mithos said before he started to chant. "_Sacred powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls._ Disappear! Judgment!!" Several rays of light shot down from the heavens and managed to hit the Dark King several times. However, he was only mildly hurt from the assault.

"Very good, you have come a long way." The Dark King praised. "But, allow me to show you what a true master of the Cruxis Crystal can do." From his back, two long silver wings appeared from his back. His were in the shape of daggers and their formation were similarly to Mithos' wings except longer. His body actually began to sparkle in the sunlight.

Yuan's eyes widen in fear. "His mana is so powerful that I can actually see it!"

The Dark King started his own spell. The area around him actually turned gold as the runes surrounded him. "This is the true power of the crystal, Divine Judgment!!" A giant beam of light dropped from the sky and landed next to Mithos. The blast was so strong that Mithos was lifted into the air like a rag doll and landed hard on the ground.

"Mithos!" Martel yelled as she did her own spell. "First Aid!"

"What power." Kratos muttered as he looked at the damage. There was now a giant crater were the beam of light hit.

Yuan took this as his opportunity to attack and ran forward. Kratos followed shortly behind him. "Gravity Wall!" Yuan yelled as the black vortex slowed the Dark King's movements.

Kratos used the time to get his sword into position. "Fierce Demon Fang!!" He slammed his sword into the ground and released a powerful a powerful shocked wave of mana.

The Dark King saw it coming and even with his reduce speed, he swung his sword upwards and created a rift between him and the attack. The wave of mana was absorbed into the void and the Dark King was able to free himself from the Gravity Wall.

"What the hell!" Yuan exclaimed. "He is able to create rifts!"

Kratos then took note of the Dark King's sword. It was ebony black that had a mysterious aura around it. It had several strange blue markings on it that seemed to glow. Kratos had never seen anything like it before. "He has some type of elven sword."

Martel looked at the blade and then at the rift he had made. A familiar wind blew in her face and her eyes widen in realization. "He opened a rift into Daemonium!"

"Daemonium?" Mithos repeated before it finally clicked. "He was the one who opened the rift in Triet and caused Efreet to go out of control!"

"Well done." The Dark King said as he held up his sword. "This sword is an elven blade forged by Origin himself. It can open holes in any different dimension using the mana from my own body."

"How the hell did you get a blade from Origin!?" Mithos yelled.

"Connections." The Dark King said casually.

"You...." Before Mithos could finished his sentence, Noishe flew right at the Dark King. He was easily able to deflect the bird's attack and pushed him safely away.

"Stand down, Noishe." The Dark King said. "I have no desire to harm a Protozoan."

"How do you know his name?" Kratos asked in surprise.

Noishe ignored him and flew again for an attack. His body began to light up as a strong aura surrounded him.

"What is happening to Noishe's mana?" Mithos asked in fear.

Martel's eyes widen. "He's evolving!"

Before their very eyes, Noishe's body became bigger and longer. His wings slowly disappeared as four legs emerged from his underbelly. With a flash of light, Noishe was no longer a bird. What stood before them now was a dog like creature with white and green fur. He had long floppy ears that rose above his head and sharp teeth. The only thing that was the same about him was his eyes, which were still a deep red.

"He evolved into an Arshis." Yuan said in awe. Kratos was left completely speechless.

Even the Dark King was taken off-guard by this new development. "To think I would witness a Protozoan's evolution in my lifetime. It has truly been an honor."

Noishe responded by growling at him.

"I agree, Noishe." Mithos said as he regained his senses. Suddenly, the tree began to glow dimly. It almost seemed to by crying in pain.

The Dark King smiled. "It has already begun. The final battle between the two nations of human. You were too late."

"Damn!" Mithos cursed.

"No, it can't be too late." Martel said in horror.

"My job is finished here." The Dark King said. "Until we meet again." He then disappeared.

"There may be still time." Yuan said. "Mithos, go to the tree and link the powers of the summon spirits."

Mithos wasted no time as he flew as fast as he could to the top of the tree and places his hands on its trunk. He closed his eyes in concentration as he called upon the Elemental Summon Spirits.

Through the mind eye of the Kharlan Tree, he could see the battle taking place between Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. Sylvarant was using its superior navy power to fire from the shore near the capital and were sending ground troops to invade during the chaos. The Tethe'allan were on the defensive and slaughtered anyone who got too close. All their eyes were filled with bloodlust and violence.

Although it looked like Tethe'alla was losing, he saw their secret weapon. In the heart of the city, overlooking the castle, a giant tower was now erected. It had strange statues built into the top of it and it glowed with power. Through the tree he knew what it was, the Mana Cannon. He could tell it was almost ready to fire and end the life of the great tree. He wouldn't let that happen.

"_Call upon the envoys of lightning, water, ice, fire, wind, earth, darkness, and light_!" Mithos yelled. "Please, lend me your power!!"

All the Elemental Summon Spirits appeared around the tree and it began to glow brightly. Mithos focus his mind and began to move the mana away from the battlefield and back into the tree. He saw the Mana Cannon glowing brighter, however, as it collected more energy. With every ouch of his strength he pulled the power away from the Mana Cannon, but it wasn't enough to stop it from firing.

Tree glowed several colors that blinded Mithos and soon he was aware of nothing.

* * *

**Thus ends the Second Act.**


	39. Gem

**Now presenting the final act of Kharlan Chronicles. Thanks for the feedback and I hope more is on the way.**

* * *

**Chapter 39: Gem**

* * *

Mithos wasn't sure what had happen as he floated in a completely white space. There was nothing to be seen, except a light that seem to be surrounded him although it had no source.

"Where am I?" Mithos asked himself. Was he back inside the Cruxis Crystal?

"So half-elf, it looks like you barely made it." A deep voice echoed. A shimmer of red light came before Mithos and Ratatosk appeared before him.

"Ratatosk?" Mithos muttered. "You mean I manage to save the Kharlan Tree?"

"Yes and no." Ratatosk stated. "You were able to redirect the mana from Mana Cannon just enough so it did not kill the tree. However, the mana loss was still significant."

"Will the tree survive?" Mithos asked worriedly.

"It is hard to say." Ratatosk answered. "If magitechnology is not used again, the tree might recover. However, it is too soon to tell."

Mithos closed his eyes. "But, I have control of the flow of mana. They can't use magitechnology without my permission."

"That maybe so, but that is only true as long as you remain near the tree to redirect the mana." Ratatosk said. "Also, this fragile bond will break once you have died."

"Then, we will have to make peace while I am still alive." Mithos said. "Without their magitechnology, maybe they might listen to us."

Ratatosk stared at him for a moment. "That is hopeful thinking, but you have come this far. I will watch to see if you can succeed." The white background began to fade as Mithos was pulled back into consciousness.

Mithos slowly opened his eyes and he saw all his friends staring down at him in worry.

"Mithos, are you alright?" Martel's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Martel." Mithos moaned as he sat up. He looked up to the tree and saw that it was largely unchanged from earlier. The biggest different, however, was that it had a dim glow now.

"You did it, Mithos." Yuan said. "I could feel it. You redirected the flow of mana to the tree. Without the Elemental Summon Spirits, no nation can use magitechnology."

Noishe barked happily and began to lick Mithos' face.

He tried vainly to push the 'dog' off. "Ewe, I think I like you better as a bird."

Noishe seem to laugh at the statement.

"But, the tree is still gravely sick." Martel said sadly.

"Perhaps, but it now has a fighting chance." Kratos said. "Given everything that has happen, this is the best would could hope for."

Mithos smiled. "Lets go back to Kriton. I have a feeling that Sylvarant and Tethe'alla will be more open to negotiations now." Everyone nodded and smile at the statement. After so long, their journey was finally over.

* * *

Gem was very careful as he ran though the empty streets of the Tethe'alla's capital. It was a good thing he managed to sneak in days before the invasion, otherwise it had been impossible for him to sneak in.

He was not currently wearing his armor since his Sylvaranti uniform would have spell instant death. Gem was instead wearing very casual tunic with pants that were slight too big for him. He felt naked without his armor, but it was key that he blended in for this mission.

After spending days combing through the information that Yuan was able to retrieve from the Farm, they were able to pinpoint the location of the Dark King's main base. It was actually quite surprising that the Dark King was station within not only a major city, but also the capital the nation he was screwing. This guy had to be infamously bold to pull such a stunt, or extremely clever. After all, what better place to hide than under everyone's noses.

Although, he wonder why he was chosen to investigate. It would had been easier to send someone who was actually from Tethe'alla since they would know the area better. Then again, of everyone that Eric had assign to his group, he was the most experience in information gathering. He was also the most highly skill in melee combat next to Eric. Those factors must had been the main reason he was chosen to look for the Dark King's base and report his activities. Someone as powerful and as cunning as the Dark King could never be taken too lightly.

After spending a couple days of snooping, he had finally managed to find the main building of operations. It didn't come a moment too soon either. Sylvarant and Tethe'alla were lock into a heated battle and several pieces of brick and marble nearly killed him. However, this invasion was also a blessing in a way. With all the soldiers busy trying to repel the Sylvaranti's attack, they gave him more freedom to move across the city.

He was now standing across the street of a mansion that was right next to the castle. It was almost as big as the mansion that Lord Zilveren stood in Sylvarant, except it was more tall than long. It was also a fairly new built since it was made out of red stone instead of marble.

Not wanted to waste another moment, Gem quickly jumped from roof to roof until he was standing on top of his target. With help from his skinny built, he was able to slide through a partly opened window and hide himself inside the room. The room was highly decorated with a huge bed with curtains and a fireplace. It had green carpet instead of the standard wood or tile finished, which would make it easier for him to sneak around since it would soften his footsteps.

Once he made sure the coast was clear, he moved from his hiding place and opened the main door. No one seemed to be in sight, most likely because of the invasion. But, it was too soon to be careless. In his line of business, dropping your guard for even a second was the fastest way to an early grave.

Nonetheless, Gem was able to sneak around the mansion without any trouble. The house shook now and then from the force of the invasion, but overall there was no major damage. However, it would take too long to search for the entire house for his target. If he took too long, there was a higher chance of him eventually being caught. That would be troubling to say the least.

He had to think, where would an evil organization meet in this type of house. The answer came amazingly simple. He accidentally came across it in his search almost like the spirits were helping him. Namely, stairs that led to an earthen basement. Unlike the rest of the mansion, it was damp and eerie. It was also lit with touches that had green fire. For reasons he would never understand some nobles like to used color torches. He had seen the colors range from yellow, purple, and blue. He always found that the green and blue fires tended to creep him out the most.

He moved as silently as possible as he snuck through the basement. So far, everything seemed clear and only the dipping of water broke the death like silence. Not even the throws of battle reached this place. However, the place was built like a maze and Gem found himself going through several passages with no end in sight. It would seem the basement expanded to the length of the mansion.

After almost an hour of aimlessly wondering, Gem's heart froze when he heard footsteps behind him. Quicker then even he thought he could move, he ducked behind one of the pillars that line the walls. He glanced over the side of the pillar to see whom this new person was. The footsteps were heavy and had an air of confident. Whoever this person was, he was a soldier and a powerful one at that.

Within moments, the person passed him without, thankfully, noticing him. However, he caught enough of the person to know who it was.

"Cryus, why is he here?" Gem muttered.

Once he was sure that Cryus was far enough, he began to shadow him. Cryus seemed completely unaware of him as he led him to a large room near the back of the basement. They were only one other person there to meet Cryus and he was dress in a long cloak, so Gem couldn't even identify him. Gem quickly hid behind a nearby pillar and listened in to the two.

"It would seem everything is at a lost." Cryus said solemnly. "Without warning, our weapons stopped working just as the Mana Cannon was fired."

"That is because the summoner, Mithos, succeeded with making a pact with all the Elemental Summon Spirits." The man in the cloak said.

Cryus growled. "So, all of our magitechnology is useless now."

Gem smiled at the news. "Way to go, Mithos."

"He can only control the mana flow by using the Kharlan Tree as a focal point and it take a great deal of energy to do it. But yes, he has control over all magitechnology from both sides, putting you in a stalemate with Sylvarant." The man explained.

Cryus' eyes closed. "So, this is how the war ends. We are to bend to the will of an eleven years old half-elf."

"It is far from the end, Lord Cryus." A voice said. In a stream of bright light, a figure wearing black armor and silver wings appeared.

"Where have you been?" Cryus asked in annoyance.

Gem's eyes narrowed when saw the figure. "He must be the Dark King. What a fearsome looking guy."

"I was meeting our young summoner at the Kharlan Tree." The Dark King said casually.

"You fail to stop them then." Cryus said mildly.

"I didn't want to stop them in the first place." The Dark King said. "Although Mithos has managed to stop this battle, the Kharlan Tree is on its last legs. For our purposes, it is all but dead."

"They're trying to kill the tree?" Gem muttered in shock. "What am I hearing?"

"So, what is this grand plan of yours?" Cryus asked.

The Dark King smiled. "The first phase has already been completed. Namely, sealing off all the magitechnology in the world. The next phase is for us to use the remaining mana that is in the tree to help stabilize the Great Seed."

"The Great Seed?" Cryus asked.

"It is a seed that was produce by the Great Kharlan Tree centuries before the war." The Dark Kings explained. "When the Kharlan Tree reach full maturity it can produce one seed every one-thousand years. However, a seed can only be produce if the tree has enough stored mana."

"That is the reason why you want to kill the tree, so you can plant another one in its place?" Cryus asked in disbelief. "What is the point of doing that?"

"When the seed is planted, it will require a new name in order for it to establish its power." The Dark King stated. "The person who plants the new tree shall become its name giver and have control of its mana."

Cryus raised an eyebrow. "Like how that summoner now controls the tree?"

"Mithos doesn't actually control the tree, but the summon spirits." The man in the cloak corrected. "The tree is nothing but a medium for his power."

"If that's so, why did you need him anyway?" Cryus asked. "You could had just killed the tree off and planted the new one, right?"

"No." The Dark King said bitterly. "You humans would had just continued your fight and kill off the new tree as well. Also, my control over the tree will only last as long as I live. Mithos will provide make a more permanent solution to this problem."

"Which is?" Cryus asked.

"That part is unimportant to you." The Dark King dismissed. "However, once the Great Seed feeds off the last ouch of the strength from the Kharlan Tree, the final phase of our plan will be in effect and Operation Symphonia will finally be complete."

Cryus snorted. "I don't care about all of that." He said as he touched something on his chest. "I only care about beating Kratos. Nothing else matters, not even my kingdom."

The man in the cloak laughed. "I must actually say the same. As long as you give me what you promised me, I don't really care what you do with the rest of the world." He then took out what appeared to be a pipe and began to light it.

Gem's eyes widen when he saw this. "It couldn't be."

The Dark King smiled. "Don't worry, you will get what's coming to you."

"I would hope so. It wasn't easy leaking information to those brain-dead Fahrer." The man said as he began to huff on his pipe.

Gem knew who it was immediately. "Ratto, you were the traitor this entire time."

"Speaking of which, are we clear about your next assignment?" The Dark King suddenly asked.

Ratto smirked as he blew out a puff of smoke. "Of course, you will have your soul for the Great Seed."

"Soul?" Cryus repeated.

"In order for the Great Seed to be fully awaken, a pure soul is needed to be infuse into the seed." The Dark King said. He then began to smirk. "Under elven's law, one is suppose to volunteer for the honor, but Ratto claimed to have found someone for the job."

"Indeed." Ratto said with another puff of his pipe. "Ashamed a classy girl like Martel have to die, but it has to be done."

Gem's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "_Martel!?_" He thought in distress.

"Martel, isn't that the summoner's sister?" Cryus asked.

"The same." Ratto said casually. "I became interested in her when my brother couldn't stop yapping about her. Apparently, he has develop quite a crash on her. I have seen her for myself recently and her soul is as pure as gold."

Cryus looked disgusted at Ratto. "You would murder your own teammate, just like that?"

"Hey, I'm only in this for power." Ratto said as he took another huff of his pipe. "Doesn't matter to me if some girl has to die to get it. Besides, they're all going to die in the end anyway."

"Ratto, you bastard." Gem growled under his breath.

The Dark King smiled grew wider as he stared at the pillar. "Did you get all that, servant of Zilveren?"

Gem's heart froze in his chest. "He saw me."

Cryus pulled out his sword. "Show yourself!"

Knowing there was no point in hiding now, Gem walked from behind the pillar. "Yes, I heard everything."

Ratto smirked. "Gem, it took you long enough."

Gem tightened his fist. "You...you traitor!"

Ratto shrugged. "Call me what you like, brother, but it doesn't effect me. Power is all that matters in this world, not petty ideas."

"I knew you were anything but a righteous person, but to betray all of us like this, you really are the lowest kind of man." Gem growled.

"Regardless, we can't let you leave this place alive." Cryus had as he stepped forward.

"Allow me." Ratto said a he walked over to Gem. "Since he is my brother, it is only fitting I be the one to end his life."

Gem unsheathed his sword. "We both know that you suck in combat."

"That was then." Ratto said as two wings emerged from his back. "This is now."

Gem's eyes widen shock." A Cruxis Crystal?" Ratto's wings were small and fairy like. They were a bright greenish color that was shape like paper fans.

"What the hell!?" Gem exclaimed.

"A gift from the Dark King." Ratto bragged. "And that is not all." He brought his hands up and began to chant. A circle of runes appeared around him.

"Impossible, human can't use magic!" Gem exclaimed in fear.

"Ready for this? Judgment!!" Ratto yelled a several beams of light landed on Gem. He was able to dodged most of them, but the ones that did hit burnt his skin in several places.

"Damn." Gem cursed as he looked over the damage.

Ratto smiled as he casually smoked his pipe. "See, it is very different from old times."

Gem growled under his breath. It was pointless to fight Ratto. Although he was confident that he could beat him, even with a Cruxis Crystal, he still had to deal with Cryus and the Dark King. He also couldn't afford to die here. Not before he passed on the information he learned.

With those thoughts in mind, Gem bolted out of the door and down the hallway. The sudden retreat took Ratto off-guard.

"After him!" Cryus ordered.

Finally regaining himself, Ratto ran right behind him. Gem knew his time was limited. He had to get the information to Malachite and the others. Martel's life depended on it. As he ran, he was able to pull out a portable that Malachite had given him before he had left and began to hastily type out everything he knew. The code was sloppy and rush, but it was the best he could do.

He was on the fourth line when a bolt of lighting suddenly struck him for the back. He screamed in pain as he tumbled to the floor.

"How is he able to cast spells?" Gem muttered. "Even with a Cruxis Crystal, it shouldn't be possible."

"That is because I have evolve passed the limits of humans." Ratto said as he cockily walked over to Gem. "It is hard to admit isn't, that I have finally surpass you."

"Surpass me?" Gem asked in disbelief. "Is this what all of this is about?"

"You could never understand." Ratto said bitterly. "Everything you have done always came easily to you. You were such a prodigy that I was all but ignored."

"Quit your whining!" Gem spat. "Even if that was true, you have no right to complain now. You have betray everyone and everything we have work to achieve for something as empty as power. You don't even deserve to be call a human."

"Well, that's harsh, brother." Ratto laughed. Gem suddenly stood back up and thrust his sword into Ratto's shoulder. He wasn't expecting the attack and stare dumbly at his bleeding shoulder.

"I am not your brother anymore!" Gem exclaimed as he attempted to finish Ratto off by cutting off his head. However, Ratto cast a quick lighting spell again. This time the volt went right through Gem's chest. He grasped in pain and disbelief as he crumpled to the floor. This time, he didn't get up.

Ratto snorted. "That what you get for stabbing me."

"Is he dead?" Cryus asked as he walked into the hallway.

Ratto smiled. "Yeah, that last volt much had stopped his heart."

"Then, why is he moving?" Cryus asked casually.

"What!?" Ratto exclaimed as watched in amazement as Gem's hand reached out and pressed something on the computer he was carrying. On the screen was a clear 'message sent'.

With blood was running down his lips, Gem smiled. "I.....I won't let you.....hurt Martel."

"You would give your life for a woman who rejected you." Ratto mocked.

"I want her to be happy, even if it's not with me." Gem said as he thought back to the short time he had spent with her. Those memories of their journey to Kriton were clear in his mind as tears came down his eyes. "_Martel, please live and be happy. Yuan......take care of her._"

"How sweet." Ratto said coldly as he did a final lighting on Gem's body. This time, he aimed directly at his heart.

Gem grasped in pain as the darkness of death blurred his vision. "_So, this is it. I can only leave everything to them now. Maybe, I'll be reborn in the new world. Then, perhaps I can see her again._" Those were his last passing thoughts as he allowed himself to slipped away.

Ratto stood over Gem's body and flicked some cinders from his pipe on it. "Gem, you were always an idealist fool." He then walked away for the body and casually passed Cryus.

Cryus shook his head. "Even for all my years of war, that was usually cold."

"Take the body and give it a proper burial." The Dark King suddenly said as he walked slowly behind him. "He deserves that much."

Cryus nodded as he carefully picked up the body. It took him off-guard on how light the body was. He shouldn't be, however, since he was still a boy despite him being a soldier. But as Crimson had always told him, they were no boys in war. Although, it was hard to remind himself of that as he held the dead body of someone whos voice had barely changed. Perhaps it was worst because his own kin cut him down. A brother who betrayed his honor for a red crystal. Although he didn't agreed with the boy's philosophies, there was one thing they could both agree on. Ratto was the worst kind of human.

* * *

Malachite sat in her office as she waited for any news. She had heard that the attack on Tethe'alla had stopped, but wanted to hear from the horse's mouth that their plan had succeeded.

As she waited for Mithos' return, a beep on a computer she had nearby caught her attention. She looked down and saw a code that was fax to her machine. The code was only partly typed and it looked like it was written in a hurry. As she looked over it, she realized whom it was from.

"Gem." Malachite whispered. If he sent this type of message, then he had ran into some serious trouble. Given that the code was only half completed, only one real conclusion could be reach. Gem won't be coming back.

Just as she ran through these thoughs, the door opened and Mithos walked in. There was a huge smile on his face, showing that they were successful. Malachite didn't have the heart to tell them what had happen yet, so she carefully tucked the computer into her desk. They deserved this moment and she didn't think Gem would mind.

* * *

**This chapter was different since it nearly completely focus on my OCs, something I have been trying avoid. I wanted everything to stay within Mithos' point of view, but for the sake of the story I had to break that format. I hope it was to everyone's enjoyment regardless.**


	40. Treaty

**This is a fairly long chapter, but very important nonetheless. Thank you for all the feedback and I hope you keep posting.**

* * *

**Chapter 40: Treaty**

* * *

Mithos was all smiles as he told Malachite everything that had happened. Although the Dark King had escaped, the tree was saved and all the magitechnology was now shut down. Malachite nodded blankly until Mithos' finished his report. Mithos noted that she seemed distracted and little sad, but he dismissed it to stress. She was the harder worker in the entire Silver Ghosts next to Lord Zilveren.

"Well done, Mithos." Malachite said. "Now, the real work begins."

Yuan nodded. "It is up to Zilveren now."

"They don't have their magitechnology anymore, so shouldn't the war be over?" Martel asked.

"Not necessarily." Malachite said solemnly. "This war began years before magitechnology was introduce and we have to deal with thousands of years of bad blood between the two nations. All we have done is grabbed their attention."

"What do we do now?" Kratos asked.

"For now, you can rest and wait." Malachite said. "I am more than certain that Lord Zilveren can finally bridge the gap between those two."

Yuan nodded. "Then, we will take our leave."

"Before you do, I want to give you something." Malachite said as she reached into a nearby draw and pulled out several sheets of paper. "This finally got develop and I wanted to give you your copies."

Yuan took the papers and looked them over carefully. "These are the pictures from Martel's birthday party."

Mithos rushed over to see them. In it stood: himself, Martel, Kratos, Yuan, Noishe, Gem, Malachite, and Lord Zilveren. They were all properly posed over the remains of the cake and Martel stood proudly in the middle with a huge smile on her face.

He, of course, stood to her right with a hand on her waist and Kratos stood right behind him with Noishe on his shoulder. Yuan stood on left with a cocky smirk with Gem given a victory sign in front of him. Malachite was standing close to Lord Zilveren right behind Martel and they both had very serious expressions.

"This picture turned out nice." Kratos said, even he was smiling. "You even managed to get it in color."

Malachite gave a light chuckle. "Too bad it is already outdated." She glanced affectedly at Noishe in his new form. However, the sadness in her eyes returned full force before it was quickly suppress. "I managed to get a copy for each of you."

Mithos took picture eagerly. "Thank you, Malachite."

Martel took her picture and smile. "Thank you, Lady Malachite."

"You and Mithos should go and rest." Kratos said as he glanced at Yuan. "We still have some business to attend to."

"What business?" Mithos asked curiously.

"Nothing too important." Kratos said. "We just have to go over some detail."

"Good idea, you used allot of energy today, Mithos." Martel said as he led Mithos out. He was really to tire to complain.

Once he was sure that they were gone, Kratos turned to face Malachite. "What happen?"

Malachite wasn't too surprise by the sudden question. "You noticed I must be getting old."

Yuan's face became serious. "Something terrible has happen."

Malachite sighed in defeat. "Gem has passed away." Both Yuan and Kratos were stun by the news.

"Are you sure?" Yuan asked.

Malachite pulled out the computer with the half written message. "This message is only half completed, which is something Gem would never do unless he ran into trouble on his mission. There is also no title, which tells me he wrote it on the spur of the moment. Given all these facts and the nature of the enemy, there is no other conclusion."

"Unless he was capture and lets pray that didn't happen." Yuan said morbidly, knowing the consequences of being caught. "When did you get that message?"

"Just a little before you arrived." Malachite stated.

"Gem was a true soldier." Kratos said as he closed his eyes. "He will be greatly missed."

"Do you plan to tell Martel and Mithos?" Yuan questioned.

"No, not yet." Malachite said. "After all the heartache and lost of these last couple of weeks, they deserve a moment of happiness. Besides, we still have to decode Gem's final message."

Kratos nodded. "Hopefully, his sacrifice was not in vain."

"I pray for that as well." Malachite sighed.

* * *

The last two days were some of the best in Mithos' life. For the first time in nearly half of year, Mithos could fully relax and enjoy the fruits of their labor. Mithos finally managed to finish all his books and return them to the library without an outstanding late fee. He checked some more out and spent his free time reading them.

Martel wasn't around as much as he would like, since she was spending so much time with Yuan. However, he couldn't find it in him to be jealous of Yuan anymore. Over the course of their journey they really have become a small family. Although he will have to compete with Yuan for Martel's attention now on, he really didn't mind. Besides, he would always win because he was cuter.

"You should go outside more often instead of staying inside reading books." Martel said as she brush her hair.

Mithos shrugged. "I stood outside in Heimdall and all through our journey. I just want to sit back and read my books."

"You really have become a lazy slug." Martel laughed.

Mithos gave a wide smile. "Yep."

"You've earned it." Martel said as she put down the brush. "You saved the Great Kharlan Tree."

"No, we saved the tree together." Mithos smiled. "Hopefully, Lord Zilveren can get those blocks heads in Sylvarant and Tethe'alla to listen. When that happen, this eternal war will finally be over."

Martel smiled as well as she looked down at her ring. "And we can look forward to the future."

"So, when is the wedding?" Mithos asked in teasing voice.

Martel blushed deeply at the question. "Well, we were planning to have a small ceremonial under the Great Kharlan Tree. If Lord Ratatosk allows us, of course."

"After all we have done, it's the least he can do." Mithos said. "And course, you have to let me give you away."

"I wouldn't ask anyone else to do the honors." Martel giggled.

"How about the honeymoon?" Mithos asked with a mischievous grin.

"Don't even think about it." Martel scolded playfully.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door that interrupted the playful banter. Martel quickly got up and opened the door. In the hallway stood Kratos who looked tire.

"We have been summon by Lord Zilveren to a meeting." Kratos stated bluntly.

Martel nodded in understanding. "We will there as soon as possible."

Mithos was now standing by her side. "I didn't expect him to return this soon."

"Neither did I, frankly." Kratos admitted.

"Then, lets get going." Mithos said as he followed Kratos into the hallway.

It took a few minutes to reach the meeting room and it seemed everyone was there because the room was completely pack. Mithos was amazed by how diverse the group really was. There were a mix of humans and half-elves all standing or sitting around a long table.

Malachite was sitting near the head of the table with Yuan sitting on the other side of her, holding several seats for them. It reminded him of the first day they arrived in Kriton.

Yuan saw them enter the room and waved them over. Mithos and others quickly took their seats and waited for Zilveren's arrival. The room was strangely quiet and uneasy for several minutes before Zilveren made his arrival. All eyes turned towards their leader as he stood by the door.

"It would seem our hard work has finally paid off." Zilveren said with a smile on his face. "Sylvarant and Tethe'alla have finally agreed to meet."

A loud cheer of applauds and cheers was let out by the group as they all jumped up. It took almost ten minutes before everyone finally calm down.

"This is a major step, but keep in mind that it is not over yet." Zilveren said as the room quiet down. "The relation between the two kingdoms is still very fragile. If we are not careful, everything we have work for could fall apart."

"How were you able to even get Sylvarant and Tethe'alla to agree to a meeting?" Malachite asked.

"The lost of their magitechnology struck a major blow to their confident." Zilveren explained. "At this moment both sides are feeling defenseless, which is why they are finally willing to talk to one another. It is all for their own survival."

"I guess it doesn't really matter." Malachite said. "We finally got them at the table."

"Where will this meeting take place?" Yuan asked.

"The two kingdoms will meet at the Holy Grounds of Kharlan." Zilveren stated.

Mithos' head rose when he heard this. "Why would you bring them to the Kharlan Tree?"

"It is a neutral location for both sides." Zilveren said calmly. "Also, I want the two leaders to see for themselves the damage they have done to the tree."

Yuan nodded. "When will all of this happen?"

"The meeting will happen first thing tomorrow." Zilveren said. Everyone stared at him with dumbfounded eyes.

"That soon?" Malachite said, breaking the silent.

"This war has torn apart this world for over thousand years." Zilveren said, his voice becoming cold and bitter. It eerily reminded Mithos of the Dark King for some reason. "I think tomorrow is more than a little late."

"If we can finally get a treaty between those two, the better we all will be." Yuan sighed.

Malachite nodded. "Then, we all should prepare for tomorrow."

"I must ask you to stay here, Malachite." Zilveren suddenly said.

Malachite was surprise by the proclamation. "Lord Zilveren?"

"Eric will be returning tomorrow to give his report about the Fahrer." Zilveren explained. "I need you here to receive his report."

"Surely, that can wait." Malachite said. "This treaty is far more important that the Fahrer."

Zilveren shook his head. "I must disagree. The Fahrer risk to lose allot if this treaty is successful. Taking our eyes off our enemies is the worst mistake we could make."

"I am incline to agree." Kratos spoke up. "Everything will be vain if we allow the Fahrer to become involve. Not to mention, we do not know what role the Dark King plays in all of this."

"Which is why it is important that you stay here." Zilveren said as he suddenly stared at Mithos. "Mithos, Yuan, and Martel will come with me to the holy grounds."

Mithos' eyes widen in shock. "Me?"

Zilveren gave a small smile. "I want Sylvarant and Tethe'alla to see the face of their annoyance."

Mithos returned the smile. "It would be my honor, Lord Zilveren."

"Are you sure you shouldn't have bring more people with us?" A member asked. "It may become dangerous with just a few of us."

"We should be more than enough if things go wrong." Zilveren dismissed. "Besides, neither kingdom would dare to anger Lord Ratatosk. Of all the summon spirits, he has the worst temper."

Yuan nodded as a small shiver ran up his body. "Ratatosk's temper is legendary, even among humans."

Malachite gave a small sigh. "In either case, you all need to get your rest. Tomorrow will be a big day."

Zilveren turned towards Mithos. "You may go back to your room. We have must more to discuss, however, I do not wish to bore you to death."

Mithos looked to Kratos for support, but all his got was a small nod. "Okay." Mithos muttered as he stood up. Martel followed shortly behind him as they left the meeting room. They made it halfway down the hall before Mithos spoke.

"They want me to go help with the treaty, but they don't want me to stay for their meeting." Mithos muttered. "It is so unfair."

Martel gave a short giggle. "Mithos, you and I both know that you would had fallen asleep during most of those discussings."

Mithos began to blush. "That's not the point."

Martel laughed even harder. "You shouldn't feel too bad. After all, you going to be a witness to history tomorrow."

Mithos did smile at this. "Yeah, this war will finally end."

* * *

The morning could not come fast enough for Mithos. Even without a key crest, he was too excited to sleep. He tossed and turned all night long before he finally gave up on sleep.

He was also keenly aware of his Cruxis Crystal as he attempted to feel the presence of the Dark King. If he was able to see him, then he should be able to do the same. However, his crystal was completely calm, like he was being block. After seeing the Dark King's power first hand, it was not that surprising.

"Are you alright, Mithos?" Martel asked gently as she touched his shoulder.

Mithos jumped a little before he turned to face his sister. "Yeah, just thinking."

Martel frowned as she looked over him. "You didn't sleep last night, didn't you?"

Mithos sighed. "Not really. I kept thinking about today. So much has happen over these last couple of mouths."

"Yeah, it almost seems like a dream at times." Martel admitted.

"I am a little afraid." Mithos said. "We have no home to return to and I doubt they would let us stay here."

"I was thinking the same thing." Martel said. There was a look of sadness in her eyes. "I was just talking to Yuan about this last night."

Mithos was surprised by the statement. "Really?"

"After a long discussing, we both decided to move to Balacruf once we are marry." Martel said.

"Balacruf." Mithos growled. "Why would you want to move there after what they did to Crystal?"

"That is exactly why I want to go back there." Martel said in determination. "I want to end this cycle of discrimination and I want to start there. We owe it to Crystal and to everyone else who has suffer."

Mithos stared at Martel for a long moment. "You're a stronger person than me, Martel. I could never find it in my heart to forgive anyone who has cause me such pain."

"You cannot live your life hating everyone that hurts you." Martel said. "In the end, it will only rip your own soul apart."

"But if you move to Balacruf, what will become of me?" Mithos asked sadly.

Martel giggled. "You will be living with us, silly."

Mithos' eyes widen. "You mean Yuan doesn't mind?"

"Of course not." Martel smiled. "Besides, I would hit him upside the head if he said otherwise."

Mithos gave a loud laugh. "Thanks, Martel."

"Hey, we have to stick together." Martel said as she affectionately ruffled his hair. "We better get going. We do not want to keep the others waiting."

Mithos nodded in agreement as he led his sister downstairs. It took a few minutes before they finally made it to the main entrance. There to meet them were Yuan, Kratos, and several others members. The person they didn't see was Zilveren.

"Sorry for running late." Martel said humbly as she reached the group.

Yuan smiled. "You're just on time actually, Zilveren was just getting ready to leave."

Noishe gave Mithos a friendly lick on his hand. Mithos responded by gently scratching the back of Noishe's head. Personally, he liked Noishe's new form better than the last. He was almost like a little puppy dog now.

"So, are we taking the Rheiards?" Mithos asked as he continued to stroke Noishe.

One of the members laughed. "With Lord Zilveren, we do not need Rheiards."

Martel raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Mithos was suddenly reminded of when he first came here and Zilveren introduced him to the Sorcerer's Ring. "He is going to transport us to the tree."

Martel was stun to hear this. "He can do that?"

"Thanks to the pact he had made with the summon spirits, he has inherited some of their power." Another member informed. "One of these abilities is the power to move himself and anyone he chooses through space."

"Sounds like a useful power." Martel said. "Now that I think about it, the Dark King has a similar ability."

Yuan rubbed his chin in thought. "Yes, I noticed that as well. To add to the confusing, the Dark King seems to have a connection to Origin."

"What did Zilveren said about this?" Mithos asked eagerly.

"We did not go too far into the subject, unfortunately." Kratos suddenly said. "Until Eric comes back with his report, everything else we do is purely guess work."

Mithos growled slightly. "We should be taken the Dark King more seriously. If we are not careful, he could ruin everything."

Kratos had a trouble look in his eye. "Perhaps, but I have a feeling the Dark King wants this meeting to happen."

Mithos' mouth almost dropped when he heard this. "How can you say that after he fully admitted that he wanted to kill the Kharlan Tree?"

"Although he did say that, he also stated that our goals were the same." Kratos said. "That cannot be understated."

"Maybe the guy is just insane." Mithos stated.

Yuan shook his head. "No, this guy is far too clever to just be insane. He has a bigger plan in mind, but we are unable to see it."

"This kind of talk makes me more worried about the future." Martel admitted.

"Then you shouldn't take about it." A man suddenly said with a pipe in his hand.

Kratos glared at him. "You're late, Ratto."

"Sorry, got caught up in some personal business." Ratto stated casually. "But, how you all been? I heard you really gotten under Sylvarant and Tethe'alla's skins."

Martel smiled kindly at him. "Yeah, we finally have a chance to end this war once and for all."

Noishe, on the other hand, gave a deep growl towards the man.

"Hard to believe that a war that has been going on for over a thousand years is suddenly ending." Ratto said. "They will be allot of folks out of business after today."

"As they deserve to be." Yuan said coldly. "Anyone who profits off of anyone misery is the worst kind of scam."

"Well, that's kind of cold." Ratto chuckled.

"We are finally ready." Zilveren stated as he approached the group. "I must ask all of you to be on your best behavior. No matter what happens, you are not to lose your tempers."

"Yes, Lord Zilveren." Everyone said.

"With that in mind, lets get underway." Zilveren said as he held up his right arm. Before Mithos could blink, he was surrounded in light and was now standing in the middle of a forest.

"I will never get use to that." Mithos muttered.

"That really was instantaneous." Martel said as she looked around.

Zilveren quickly stepped in front of the group. "Follow me."

Everyone followed their leader through the thick forest. It only took a few minutes before they reached the Kharlan Tree. It had not change at all since the day Mithos saw it, which brought a sting of sadness towards his heart.

The area was already set up for the meeting since several chairs along with a long table was sat near the tree.

"Man, the tree looks like shit." Ratto said bluntly.

"Have respect for the World Tree!" Yuan scolded harshly.

"It maybe cold and blunt, but that is the truth." Zilveren said. He balled both his hand into a hard fist. "This is the end result of a millennium of hate and bloodshed. It has taken this once prodigious tree and turned it into a burnt out shell. That is why I want Sylvarant and Tethe'alla to see the results of their revulsion."

Mithos felt a slight tinge in his Cruxis Crystal. It felt like the aura that usually surrounded the Dark King, but he couldn't be sure.

Noishe suddenly turned around and began to bark loudly.

Ratto took a puff of his pipe before his eyes wondered to Noishe's side. "Speaking of which, here comes one of the mucky mucks."

Everyone turned toward their side to see several soldiers. They were surrounding a figure dress in a long green robe with the golden crest of Tethe'alla embedded into its chest. He had small golden crown on top of his head, which complimented his slightly baldhead. He was shorter than the average man, but he seemed to radiate power nonetheless.

Zilveren smiled respectably as he gave a slight bow. "King Solatar, I am please you have come here."

Solatar gave a nod to Zilveren. "I suppose the honor is mines, Chosen. I see we have arrived here before the Sylvaranti, which is expected." The soldier around chuckled.

"I must advise we keep such crude comments to ourselves." Zilveren said kindly, but there was a hard edge to his voice. "We are here for the common good."

Solatar stared at Zilveren. "Yes, that is good advice."

"Please, have a sit." Zilveren said as he led Solatar toward the table. His soldier followed shortly behind them and surrounded their king. Zilveren took his sit on one of the sides of the table as they waited for Sylvarant to arrive. Almost two hours of uncomfortable silent pass before anyone broke the silences.

"They are late." Solatar growled. "I knew the Sylvaranti would back down."

"Please be patient, Your Majesty." Zilveren said smoothly. "I am certain they will arrive any minute."

"I have no time for this." Solatar stated. "If they don't arrive here within thirty minutes, then these talks are over."

"You have been at war for no good reason for over thousand years." Mithos growled in anger. "I don't think you waiting a couple of hours will kill you." Martel stared horrified at Mithos.

One of the guards turned towards Mithos. "Who dare speaks to the king in such a manner!?"

Before Mithos could speak up again, another commotion took the attention away from him.

Zilveren stood up as he greeted the new arrivers. "Emperor Rahaho, I am please that you could come."

Rahaho was a taller and younger man than Solatar with much darker skin. His hair was long and black and his had a small beard and mustache. He also wore a robe, except his was orange and yellow. Like Solatar, he brought several soldiers with him.

"Forgive me for my tardiness, Chosen." Rahaho said casually. "I had some last minute business to attend to."

"Like what, rearming your forces." Solatar mocked.

Rahaho turned coldly towards the king of Tethe'alla. "What my kingdom does is none of your business, Solatar. You should be more concern with rebuilding your wreck capital."

Solatar stood up to face the young emperor. "How dare you, you Sylvaranti piece of....."

"Enough!" Zilveren yelled, his voice thunder across the grounds. "We are not here to listen to your petty arguments. We are here to discuss a truce so we can finally end this war."

Solatar quickly composed himself as he took several breaths. "Fine, then let us proceed." Rahaho nodded in agreement and took his place on the other of Solatar.

The talks went on for hours, with the occasional argument between the two rulers every ten minutes. Zilveren never lost his cool and was able to maintain order the entire time.

Mithos was more than a little bore with the entire thing and would had doze off if he was not standing up. He wanted to bring his wings out and get off his feet, but Kratos has silently discouraged that. As part of Zilveren's group, they had to maintain discipline in front of the two nations.

"Outraged!" Rahaho suddenly yelled. "Why should we Sylvaranti be force to cut down our navy while the Tethe'allan maintain their ground forces!"

"I only suggested you cut back on your navy since you will not be allow to sail in Tethe'alla's water anymore, unless help is asked for." Zilveren said calmly. "Not to mention that the lost of magitechnology has render several of your best ships useless."

Solatar chuckled in dark humor. "So much for the great Sylvarant's navy."

Zilveren glared at Solatar, "Because the Sylvaranti main defense is severely limited now, Tethe'alla is to help in the training of Sylvarant's ground troops."

Now Solatar lost his temper. "What, like we would ever share our secrets with them!"

Mithos finally had enough of the two leaders. "Can't you two agree on anything!? We're talking about the survival of our world, but you two continue to argue over land like dogs over a dirty bone."

"Just who the hell are you, kid?" A soldier from Sylvarant growled.

A soldier from Tethe'alla laughed. "Just some loud mouth half-elf scum."

The Sylvarant soldier snorted. "Why is such filth here?"

"What?" Mithos muttered. He was ready to reach for his weapon when Kratos' hand stopped him. He gave him a firm squeeze to remind him of his place.

"That half-elf scam is none other then Mithos." Zilveren suddenly said. "The one who single handily defeated both of your armies." Everyone was silent by his words.

"Zilveren." Yuan whispered in surprise.

"This is the person who took away our magitechnology?" Rahaho asked in disbelief. "He is only a child."

"In the war you human's created, there are no children." Zilveren stated coldly. "Mithos did what no one, not even me, could do in a thousand years. For that, he deserves all of our respect." He waved Mithos forward and the young boy responded numbly.

"To think, a mere half-elf would bring our great nation to our knees." Solatar said in awe.

Zilveren put his hand on Mithos' shoulder as he stood up. "Behold, for this is history that stands before us today. Let us all remember that it was Mithos who brought us to this moment with his own determination and power. If there stands a hero on these holy grounds, this boy is the one."

Mithos blush furiously.

"Now, I asked you rulers of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla to be heroes as well." Zilveren said as he looked over the group. "Nothing has been gain for this war, but much has been lost from both sides. Unless we end this cycle of hatred, then he blood of the millions who has died and suffer in this war would truly have been for nothing. I ask you both of you to look into your hearts and reclaim your lost humanity for both yourselves and your kingdom."

Both Rahaho and Solatar were taken back by the words. Even the soldiers put their heads down in thought.

"I much as it pains me, the Chosen's words are all too true." Solatar said slowly. "We have forgotten a long time ago what the meaning of this war was. Now, we are only fighting for our own glory."

Rahaho sighed bitterly. "This child has risk his life to bring us to this point. The least we can do is attempted to discuss peace."

Zilveren nodded. "That is all we can ask for." He let go of Mithos' shoulder and guided him back towards Martel, who hugged him lovely. There was also a proud smiled on Kratos and Yuan's faces.

They talks resumed once again, this time with more vigor. After almost five hours of nonstop discussing and recessions, a treaty was finally drawn up.

"Mithos, please come forth." Zilveren suddenly said. Mithos once again walked forward and was looking at the pieces of paper on the table. "I want you to be the medium for this treaty."

Mithos' mouth almost dropped. "Me?"

"You are the hero here, Mithos." Zilveren said. "Your name deserves to be remember for all eternity."

"I have no arguments against it." Solatar said.

"Neither do I." Rahaho nodded.

Mithos smiled brightly. "It would be my honor, Lord Zilveren."

"Then please sign here with the other ruler." Zilveren said.

Both Solatar and Rahaho put their signatures on the rough parchment. Mithos was the last one to sign with his somewhat childish written right below the two leaders. Zilveren then put the golden stamp of the Chosen of the document to make everything official.

"It is done." Zilveren said. "For this moment forward, this war is finally over." To cement the moment, Solatar and Rahaho shook hands and gave a nod of respect.

Oddly, there was no cheer of joy or people clapping. Instead, there was only a silenced that radiate throughout the Holy Grounds. However, everyone in the area could feel a sense of relief.

"Is it finally over?" Martel asked in disbelief.

Kratos nodded. "It was a long time coming, but the eternal war has ended."

Yuan looked up towards the tree. "Now, the Kharlan Tree can recover stronger than ever."

Noishe barked happily as he looked at the tree.

Ratto also smiled. "This is indeed a new beginning."

Mithos all but ran towards his sister and gave her a big bear hug. "Martel, we did!"

Martel smiled. "Yes, we all did."

"There is still allot of rebuilding to be done." Kratos said. "It will be centuries before the Kharlan Tree can fully recovers."

"But, it was all worth it." Martel smiled.

"Speaking of which, can I see you for a moment, Martel." Ratto suddenly said. "There is something I want to tell you in private."

"About what?" Martel asked.

Ratto sighed. "It is about Gem." Yuan glared at Ratto. He returned the look with a stare of his own.

"Did something happen?" Martel asked worriedly.

"I rather not it say it here." Ratto whispered.

Martel nodded. "Okay." Ratto began to walk Martel into the nearby forest.

"Wait, I'll come too!" Mithos suddenly exclaimed.

Ratto whispered something into Martel's ear before she answer. "No, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"But...." Mithos argued.

"This is a private moment." Ratto said calmly. "I am sure you can understand that."

"What?" Mithos growled.

Yuan sighed. "Let them go. All monsters are under Ratatosk's control and he will not allow any harm to befall Martel."

Mithos lowered his head in defeat. "I guess you're right."

"We will only be gone for a few minutes." Ratto assured as he led Martel away. Kratos stared at the two until they were out of sight.

Zilveren also noticed Martel leaving as he stood in front of the two leaders. Before long, he turned his back towards the two as they track into the forest. "Goodbye, Martel." He whispered under his breath.


	41. Death

**Thanks for the feedback and support. Keep it coming and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 41: Death**

* * *

Malachite was pacing impatiently in her office as she waited of Eric to return. He was already two hours late and she wanted to be at the meeting between Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. She did not know why, but she had a terrible feeling all day and she was worry about Zilveren.

For what felt like an eternity, a knock at the door interrupted her dark thoughts.

"Come in." Malachite ordered ardently.

The door opened to reveal Eric, who was dirty all over and had a tire look in his eyes. Even his walk was more sluggish and slow. "Sorry for running so late." He muttered.

Malachite's eyes soften when he saw the fatigue soldier. "Are you alright?"

"Just having a long week." Eric said. "In any case, I have my final report on the Fahrer." He unceremoniously dropped a folder on her desk. "This is all the information I have managed to gather. Unfortunately, I have yet to receive Gem's report."

Malachite sighed sadly. "I have Gem's report right here." She slowly brought out her computer. On it was Gem's final message.

Eric's eyes widen before he slowly closed his eyes. "Gem......." He lowed his head in silent reflection.

"I am sorry." Malachite said sadly.

"What was the message?" Eric asked sternly as he lifted up his head. His eyes were hard.

"I cannot translate the code he used." Malachite admitted.

Eric walked over to her and looked carefully at the screen. "This is the special code I created for my unit. This was to make extra sure our leak couldn't read our messages."

Malachite nodded in understanding. "What does it reads?"

Eric quickly scanned the text. "Operation Symphonia....to kill Kharlan Tree.....control of Great Seed......Martel's in danger........Ratto" He stopped reading as he scratch his head in confusing. "What the hell does that mean?"

Malachite's face was visibly pale. Her hands began to shake as she attempted to find her voice. "They want to grow a new tree using the Great Seed."

"Great Seed?" Eric question.

"It is a seed that is created by the Kharlan Tree." Malachite explained bluntly. "If the tree dies, the Great Seed is to be planted to create a new World Tree. However, the only way the seed can be awaken is by using the soul a pure individual."

"A soul of a pure individual." Eric repeated before his mouth too suddenly became dry. "Is that why......."

Malachite stood up from her chair so fast that she knocked it over. "They are going to kill Martel!"

"Where is she now!" Eric demanded.

"Martel and the other are with Lord Zilveren negotiating the peace treaty." Malachite said slowly.

Eric immediately calmed down. "Then they should be safe. Lord Zilveren will protect her."

Malachite responded by narrowing her eyes. "You do not understand. Of all the people in the world, only a few elves know about the existence of the Great Seed. And even then, only three people knows how to awaken it."

This got Eric's attention. "Only three?"

Malachite held her breath for a moment before she answer. "Me, Johnov, and Zilveren."

Eric could feel her heart beating faster. "What are you trying to say?"

Malachite shook her head. "It all makes sense. How else could he have a sword from Origin and seem to know our every move. But, how was he able to do it?"

"Malachite?" Eric whispered. He was afraid what was going to be her next words.

"We must go to the Great Tree." Malachite ordered. "If my fears are confirm, Lord......no, Zilveren has betrayed us."

* * *

Martel was in awe as she looked around the forest. Away from the Kharlan Tree, the trees seemed healthy and fruit were even growing on some of them, even if it was the middle of fall.

"It is so beautiful here." Martel said with a smile. "I am glad Yuan and I chose this place for our wedding."

Ratto stopped walking and looked at her in surprise. "You and Yuan are getting marry?"

"Oh, we didn't have the chance to tell you." Martel giggled. "Yeah, now that the war is over, we are going to be wed and travel the world. I want to get rid of the seeds of discrimination that has scar our world."

"You have a very rose color way of looking at life." Ratto smirked.

"I always try to look on the bright side." Martel smiled. "Besides, I have seen too many people suffer under the sting of discrimination for too long." Her eyes suddenly fall. "It was discrimination that created a group like the Fahrer and helped prolong the war. It will only happen again unless we stop the system that created them."

Ratto shrugged. "I guess that's true."

"By the way, why did you want me to come out here?" Martel suddenly asked.

Ratto sighed. "I have some bad news about Gem."

Martel felt her heart sink. "What is it?"

"He was killed the other day." Ratto said bluntly.

Martel stopped breathing as she felt her knees go weak. "No, please, no."

"I am sorry." Ratto said as he went to hug Martel. She accepted his embrace as she returned the hug.

"I should be saying that to you." Martel said as she attempted to keep herself from crying. "He was your brother."

Ratto said nothing.

"If something happen to Mithos, I don't know what I would do." Martel continued, unaware of the silences. "I would probably lose my mind."

"I do have some good news, Martel." Ratto said as he tightens his hug. "You won't have to worry about losing your brother and you will be seeing my brother very soon."

Martel snapped out of her stupor as she felt a surge of energy run through her body. She was able to pull herself out of his grip at the last second before a blast of energy nearly hit her.

"Ratto!" Martel yelled in both surprise and horror.

Ratto sighed in annoyance. "It would had been allot less painful if you had not move."

Everything clicked for Martel at that moment. "You were the spy the whole time?"

"Yep." Ratto said casually. He chuckled when he saw the look of horror and hurt that crossed Martel's face. "You know, Gem gave me that exact same look when he realized what was going on."

Another revelation hit Martel. "You killed Gem."

"With my own two hands." Ratto bragged. "It was only fitting that I would be the one that ended his life."

Martel's eyes seemed to caught on fire. "You.....you......you bastard!" She yelled as she took out her staff and her wings flared out behind her back. "How dare you do that to your own brother!"

Ratto laughed mockingly. "Maybe you should have married Gem. Then again, you half-elves usually refer your own." His gloating was stopped short when a Proton nearly hit him.

"I will avenge Gem." Martel hissed as she brought out her wings.

Ratto smiled. "You can try." He also released his wings, which shock Martel. "It's too early to be surprise." He bragged as he began his chant.

Martel recognized the spell. "It couldn't be."

"Eruption!" Ratto yelled as several waves of magma pulsing out of the ground and nearly engulf Martel. She was able to fly to safety before she was burn alive.

"A human that can do magic?" Martel asked herself. "It shouldn't be possible."

"See, you're not the only one that can do magic here, half-elf." Ratto laughed.

Martel paid no attention to him. "Could he have elven blood? But, I am certain he is a full blood human." She shook her head. "I have to be more careful. Who knows what else he can do."

"Are you ready to join my brother on the otherside." Ratto said as he began to chant again.

Martel's eyes harden in determination. "Not before you!"

* * *

Mithos sighed in boredom as he waited for his sister. What could be taken her so long? He was leaning against a tree with Yuan and Kratos sitting close by. The rest of the group was scatter across the grounds as they discuss their next move.

"I am gong go look for her." Mithos suddenly said as he stood up.

"Stand still, you will just get lost." Yuan said with a yawn.

"Hey!" Mithos yelled.

"I must agree with Yuan." Kratos said. "There is little point for you to wonder off."

Mithos sat back down with a huff. "She is taken too long. Even Noishe is nervous."

The Protozoan was indeed pacing back forward making a whining noise.

"Ratto and her have must to talk about." Yuan said, his face becoming seldom.

Mithos glare at Yuan. "You seem to know more about this than what you're letting on."

Yuan shrugged. "Maybe I do."

Before Mithos could counter, Malachite and Eric suddenly appeared in front of them.

"I think I am going to be sick." Eric said as he attempted to keep his lunch.

Kratos stood up when he saw the two. "Malachite, Eric, why are you here?"

"Where is Martel?" Malachite asked instead. There was an edge to her voice that Kratos had never heard before.

"She went into the forest with Ratto." Kratos said slowly.

Once Eric managed to find his stomach he quickly sat up. "Did you say Ratto?"

Yuan also stood up. "He wanted to tell Martel about Gem."

"How would he know about....." Eric stopped himself. "That is why Ratto's name was on that message."

"What message?" Yuan asked.

"Yuan, Ratto is going to kill Martel." Malachite said in a cold voice. The air around them suddenly went cold.

"Are you certain?" Kratos asked in a shaky voice.

"That was Gem's final message." Malachite said gravely.

"I knew it!" Mithos yelled. "I knew something wasn't right about him!"

Noishe also growled.

"We can play I told you so later." Eric said with urgency. "We have to find them."

Kratos looked at Noishe. "Can you track them?"

Noishe nodded as he began to sniff the ground. Once he got the scent, he began to run off. The others followed closely behind him.

* * *

"Ray!" Martel yelled as several rays of light nearly hit Ratto. He was able to deflect some of them using a shield he summoned.

"Nice try, but let me show you some real magic." Ratto growled as he began his chant. White ruins surrounded his body. "Behold my power, Divine Judgment!"

Before Martel could even move a large beam of white light struck her from above. She screamed in pain as she knocked out of the sky. She landed with a hard thug to the ground as the light dissipated.

"I told you, you were no match for me." Ratto laughed. "A train soldier like myself cannot be beaten by some little girl. Even if she possesses a Cruxis Crystal."

Martel began to slowly pull herself up. She was burnt in several places and they were blood coming from her mouth, but she was far from being ready to give up.

"You still want to fight me?" Ratto mocked. "It would so much simpler for you to lay down and die. Besides, your death will serve a far greater purpose than you can ever accomplish in life."

"I would never allow myself to just die." Martel said as she stood back up. She was leaning heavily on her staff. "There are people who still need me."

"How cute." Ratto chuckled. "However, this will have to end before any of your friends can interfere."

"Arrogance is your worst weakness." Martel said as she began to chant. "_Radiance of redemption that leads us to sunrise, hear my voice. Let hallowed prayers be spoken ever more! Let there be light! _Grand Cross!"

Ratto was taken off-guard as he was lifted up into the air and slammed into a golden cross of light. Now he was the one screaming in pain. However, he was able to keep himself airborne as he floated.

"You little bitch." Ratto growled in pure rage. "I was going to give you an easy death, but I now want you to suffer."

Martel just looked at him with defiant eyes.

"You will suffer!" Ratto yelled as he began another spell. "Behold, one of them most powerful spell there is. The one that will send you straight to hell!"

Martel was able to recognize the mana. "It couldn't be! How did you learn such dangerous spell!"

Ratto smiled insanely. "A gift from the Dark King."

Martel knew she could not run from this spell. Her only choice was to block it and pray that she survives.

"_This is the difference in our power!_ Indignate Judgment!" Ratto screamed.

Multiple lightning strikes rain down on Martel, who cast Guardian at the last moment. The strikes of lightning smash into the shield for several seconds before a sword imbued with holy power came crashing down on her and exploding in a burst of lightning. Martel disappeared from sight.

* * *

Noishe stopped dead in his tracks as saw the lightning strikes in the distance. He howled in fear and ran behind his master.

"What the hell is that!" Eric yelled.

"Is that Indignation?" Kratos asked.

"No, it looks like it, but it's way too powerful." Yuan stated.

"There is only one spell that can do that." Malachite said in horror. "Indignate Judgment."

Yuan was stun. "But that spell is only known by elite elves. How the hell can someone like Ratto do it? Humans cannot even use magic."

"I don't give a shit about that." Mithos said. "We have to save Martel." Without another thought, he opened his wings and flew off toward the lightning strikes.

"Mithos, wait!" Kratos yelled to no avail as Mithos flew further away.

"Lets move, before he does something reckless." Malachite ordered as she ran ahead of everyone. They quickly followed.

Mithos flew faster than he ever had before as his heart rapidly pounded in his chest. A sense of dread filled his soul once he saw the lightning slowly fade.

Within seconds, he was floating over an open field. The grass was badly burnt and smoke filled the air. He quickly landed and began to look frantically for his sister.

"Martel!" Mithos yelled as he attempted to see through the thick smoke. He could see a shadow in the mist and ran towards it.

When he got close enough, he saw a terrible sight. Martel laid sprawled on the ground with burns all her body. He clothes were badly torn and they were blood all over her mouth. Standing over his prone sister was Ratto, who was holding something in his hand.

"You." Mithos growled in a soft voice. However, it was filled with anger and hate.

Ratto turned to see the young summoner. "Mithos, you're early."

"You bastard." Mithos muttered in rage. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MARTEL!"

"You shouldn't be too sad." Ratto said cruelly. "Her death will benefit the world."

Mithos pulled out his sword and charged the arrogant human. "I will send you to hell for this!"

Ratto easily dodged the sloppy swing and knocked Mithos away. "And this is the boy who managed to subdued the spirits, pathetic."

Ratto's words lost its sting as Mithos lean over Martel and prop her head on his lap. "Martel." He whispered.

"Mithos!" Kratos yelled as the other ran into the clearing. Everyone grasp when they saw the condition that Martel was in.

"MARTEL!" Yuan screamed as he ran to his fiancé. Kratos shortly followed behind him. They stopped short from reaching Martel, however, as they glared at the one responsible.

"Ratto, you traitorous son of a bitch." Yuan growled as he removed his Shallow.

Kratos also unsheathed his blade. "Ratto, why did you do this?"

Ratto smirked. "I could give some long winded philosophical reason, but in the end it all boils down to power. And thanks to the Dark King I have plenty of that."

Eric's face crinkled in disgust. "So, you sold your soul to the devil for power. It's people like you that makes me ashamed to be a human."

Malachite's face was completely blank. "Is the power that the Dark King promise you have something to do with the world's mana?"

Ratto smiled. "You finally figure it out."

"…Martel!…How could you?" Mithos asked again in both disbelief and sadness.

"Human! Your kind must not be allowed to live!" Yuan yelled in pure hate.

"How far are you willing to go to take control of the mana?" Kratos asked in a cold emotionless voice.

Mithos began to shake in rage. "I'll never forgive you. You humans are all the same!"

Ratto rolled his eyes. "Whatever, kid."

Noishe growled hatefully at Ratto.

"Do not think you will leave this place alive." Kratos said.

"Malachite, use your powers to heal Martel." Yuan ordered. "We will handle this scam." Before Malachite could move, the wind around them suddenly went cold.

"I am afraid that cannot be allowed." A deep voice said.

Kratos immediately recognized the voice. "Dark King." The Dark King appeared next to Ratto.

"So, you decided to join the party." Ratto smiled.

Malachite glared at the Dark King for a long moment. "I cannot believe it is you. Your appearance and mana are completely different."

"Malachite, you know him?" Yuan asked.

"We all do." Malachite said slowly. "Don't we, Zilveren." Everyone was left speechless for what felt like an eternity. Even Ratto looked shock.

"Zilveren, you mean Lord Zilveren?" Ratto asked in surprise.

Yuan was the first to find his voice. "Zilveren, impossible. They're nothing alike."

"If I didn't know any better, I would have thought the same thing." Malachite said in an icy voice. "But he knows about the Great Seed and how it can be awaken. Only three people in the world knows this information and only one of them have access to a sword forged by Origin. And that one person is the Beschermer."

Yuan stared at the Dark King. "No.......it cannot be true."

Malachite glared at the Dark King. "Show us your true face!"

The Dark King began to chuckle softly. "I knew you would be the one to figure it out, Malachite." With a flash of light, the Dark King was replaced with Zilveren in his normal appearance. "It was only a matter of time."

"Zilveren....." Mithos whispered. "You......allowed this to happen?"

"Hey, why wasn't I informed of any of this?" Ratto asked in annoyance.

"How is such a thing possible?" Kratos asked in disbelief.

"Why?" Was all Malachite could muster at that moment.

"All things shall be reveal soon." Zilveren said calmly. "However, for my plans to succeed, Martel must die today."

"I will not allow her to die!" Malachite yelled as she ran towards the fallen girl. Faster than anyone could see, Zilveren removed his sword and released wave of dark energy at Malachite.

"Look out!" Yuan's warning came too late as she was struck hard the blast. Malachite screamed in pain as she was thrown into a nearby tree like a rag doll. She hit the truck of the tree hard and slump over as she fall into the ground. Her impact left a giant dent in the tree.

"Malachite!" Eric yelled as he ran towards the fallen elf.

"You....how could you?" Kratos whispered in disbelief.

"I think we over stayed our welcome." Ratto said. "I think we better get moving."

Zilveren nodded. "Indeed." He put his hand on Ratto's shoulder.

"Zilveren!" Yuan yelled.

Zilveren stopped to look at Yuan. "We will conclude this later. In the meantime I suggest you spend these final moments with Martel." With that said, Zilveren and Ratto disappeared from sight.

"Zilveren." Yuan whispered in disbelief. "I...I can't believe it."

"Martel." Mithos' soft whispers once again caught the attention of the group.

Kratos put his sword away as he walked towards Martel. He then knelt down in front of her and looked over her injuries.

"Is there any hope?" Yuan asked as he approached the two.

Kratos said nothing as he shook his head.

"No." Yuan whispered as he looked towards Malachite. She was unconscious as Eric looked over her injuries. "We can just keep her alive until Malachite wakes up and she should recover."

Kratos closed his eyes. "I doubt she has much time left."

"NO!" Mithos screamed. "She's going to be alright. We've been through too much to have it end now. To have it end like this!"

"Mithos." Martel whispered, getting his attention.

"I'm here, Martel." Mithos said as he grabbed her hand.

"It's okay." She said with a smile. Martel looked up at Yuan. "I am sorry, Yuan. Looks like we won't be marry."

"Don't say stuff like that!" Yuan demanded. "You're going to be fine."

"Yeah, you will be fine." Mithos insisted. "Just hold on until Malachite wakes up."

Martel began to cough weakly. "Kratos, please fulfill the promise you made."

Kratos nodded sadly. "You have my word."

"STOP TALKING LIKE THIS!" Mithos yelled. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE!"

The shine in Martel's eyes began to fade as her eyelids dropped. "Be strong, Mithos. Even in death, I will always be with you."

"YOU WILL NOT DIE!" Mithos looked up desperately at Yuan and Kratos. "Do something, save Martel!" They turned their head away from Mithos. Tears were visibly forming in Yuan's eyes. Kratos' face was blank, but the hurt could be clearly seen in his body.

Martel's eyes began to slowly close. "My only regret is that I won't see a world free of discrimination. How I wish to have seen a world where everyone can live in peace." Her breathing began to slow.

"Martel, please don't do this to me." Mithos whisper in desperation. "What will I do without you? How can I move on without you by my side?"

"I'm sorry......Mithos........" Martel said as she faded away. "Take care........my family......" She managed to whisper before she took her final breath. There was a long silence before Mithos found his voice.

"Martel?" Mithos whispered. "Martel......." Tears began to form in his eyes. "Please, don't go." His voice tightened before as tears ran down his eyes as the full weight of grief took over his heart.

"MARTEL!" Mithos screamed towards the heavens for any god who was listening to bring back his sister. But, he was only met with silences.

* * *

**And thus, everything changes.**


	42. Goodbye

**Finally got the next chapter uploaded. Thanks for all the reviews and hits and I hope you continue your support.**

**On a side note, for those who had complained that the identity of the Dark King was too simple and you saw it a mile away, I will tell you now that the Dark King's identity is and was never meant to be a surprise. His reveal was only really suppose to be a surprise towards Mithos and his group, not the audiences. The big reveals has not been shown yet, even though there are clues to what they could be. So fear not, there is still more to be shown.**

* * *

**Chapter 42: Goodbye**

* * *

Zilveren and Ratto reappeared back in their hideout in Meltokio. Cryus was in the main room waited for their return. He immediately unsheathed his sword when he saw the tall elf.

"The Chosen of Mana?" Cryus growled. "How did you get here!"

Ratto snorted. "Put down your sword. This guy is the Dark King."

Cryus looked at him with disbelief. "That is not the Dark King."

Zilveren smirked at the statement as he once again transform. He was now back in the black armor of the Dark King. "Do you find this form more suitable?"

"What the hell!" Cryus exclaimed as he lowed his weapon. "How is that possible!"

"There is no need for you to know." The Dark King said coldly. "Ratto completed his mission and it is time for us to proceed with the next phase of my plan."

Ratto sneered. "You have a lot of nerve keeping a secret like this from me. No wonder you had no fear of Lord Zilveren."

"I could not afford to let anyone know my true identity." The Dark King said. "However, that point is now render moot."

"So, what is the next step in this grand plan of yours?" Cryus asked as he sheathed his sword.

"It is time we go to where the Great Seed lies." The Dark King said. "The holy land of the elves, Derris-Kharlan."

"I heard about such a place." Cryus said in shock. "Is that the land where the angels supposedly dwell that gave birth to the original Cruxis Crystal?"

Ratto chuckled dryly. "That is nothing but a stupid myth."

"There are no angels there, but it is the birth place of us elves." The Dark King said. "The Great Seed lays protected from the world there."

"If it is in the heavens, how are we supposed to get there?" Cryus questioned.

The Dark King removed his blade. "By using the sword of Origin." He suddenly turned towards Ratto. "Give me Martel's crystal."

Ratto hesitated for a moment before he gave in and handed him the red crystal. "Do not forget your promise to me. For taken Martel's life, you promise me endless power."

The Dark King stared at him for a moment. "Of course, I always give people what they deserves." He lifted up his hand and the Cruxis Crystal on Ratto's chest began to glow brighter. Suddenly, Ratto was on his knees in pain.

"What, what are you doing?" Ratto managed to growl out.

The Dark King slowly put his hand down. "I am given you the endless power you ask for."

Ratto's body began to morph and change before their eyes. His skin began to turn green and his eyes began to fade. "This is not what I ask for."

The Dark King's golden eyes began to glow. "Someone who is willing to kill their own brother, betray their comrades, and murder for the sake of power is nothing more than a heartless traitor. You would betray me one day if given a better deal, so it is best to keep you under control."

"You.....you trick me...." Ratto said as his body began to grow and his fingers deformed until there was just three digits. Long claws also began to grow in replacement for his nails.

"Goodbye, Ratto." The Dark King said casually as the transformation completed itself. Where Ratto once stood was now a giant monster with one red eye and deformed limbs. The monster stood in an upward slump position and seemed to growl occasionally in pain.

"What.......what the hell did you do to him!" Cryus asked in shock and disbelief.

"The Cruxis Crystal I gave Ratto was actually a fake that I modified." The Dark King explained. "It has all the same abilities of a real Cruxis Crystal except with the right type of energy it can cause the mana in a person to go out of control even with a key crest attach."

Cryus visible paled. "Will he always be like this?"

"Until the day he dies." The Dark King said coldly. "He is now a mindless beast with no conscious of his own and no memories of his past."

"Truly a fate worst than death." Cryus whispered. However, he didn't feel too sorry for the pitiful man. He then touched his own Cruxis Crystal. "You did not give me a fake as well?"

"No, yours is the real crystal." The Dark King said. "Unlike Ratto, you are trustworthy, even if you do not share our cause."

Cryus said nothing as he stared at the dark elf.

"It is time for us to go." The Dark King said as he lifted up his sword. "The dawn of the new world lays ahead of us." With that said, they all disappear in a beam of light.

* * *

The mood at the Holy Grounds of Kharlan was deeply somber as Martel's body was brought back to the tree. Yuan held Martel's limp body loosely in his arms and his eyes were that of a zombie. Mithos was no better as tears stained his face. Kratos' face was also somber, although he attempted to hide it. The group that had remain at the tree was shock and greatly disturb when they saw the fallen young woman.

"What happen!" Someone yelled.

"Who did this!" Another one yelled.

"Where is Lord Zilveren!" Someone asked.

Yuan visibly flinch when he heard that name. "Zilveren........he's........"

Malachite stepped forward, although she visibly had a limp in her walk. "Lord Zilveren is dead. He was murder by the Dark King, along with Martel."

There was a loud grasp of disbelief. "That is a lie!" A man yelled. "Lord Zilveren would never allow himself to be killed!"

Malachite's eyes went cold. "That is what has happen. Lord Zilveren is dead and I now assume command of the Silver Ghosts."

"If Lord Zilveren is really dead, where is his body!" One of the men demanded.

"There is nothing left of it." Malachite stated coldly. "Nothing more has to be said."

Whispers spread throughout the group. "Lady Malachite, what are we to do now?"

Malachite's eyes soften as she stared down at Martel's lifeless body. "We will first give this woman a proper funeral."

"Shouldn't Lord Zilveren also get a proper funeral?" Someone asked. "Martel helped end the war, but it was Lord Zilveren who guided us for centuries. Without him, none of us would be here."

Malachite glanced at Mithos to see if he would say anything, but he was in his own world. "Lord Zilveren would had wanted it this way. We will honor him, but he would had wanted Martel to have this moment." Her voice was completely dead as she said this. "Please take her to the the river and clean her up."

They nodded sadly as they gently took the body from Yuan's weak grip and carried her off to the nearby stream. Eric followed shortly behind, refusing to look at anyone. Mithos was still too shock and grief stricken to follow.

"Why didn't you tell them the truth?" Kratos questioned.

"And what was I going to tell them?" Malachite asked bitterly. "That the person we had followed for countless years, trusted our lives, and future to has betray us and murder our comrade. It would break them. It is better for them to believe he is dead. By all accounts, he is already lost to us."

Kratos lowed his head. "I understand. Maybe this is all fate."

"What kind of fate takes away a beautiful person like Martel?" Mithos spoke for the first time since they left the meadow. "Why didn't I die instead? My life is worth so much less than hers." Noishe attempted to comfort the young boy by gently nudging his face into Mithos' side, but the boy was inconsolable.

"Do not say things like that, Mithos." Yuan said gently. "Martel wouldn't want that."

"MARTEL IS DEAD!" Mithos screamed in anger. "She's dead and she will never come back. What was the point in even saving the Kharlan Tree? Saving this twisted, corrupt world."

"The world maybe twisted and corrupt, but that is why we fought to change it." Kratos stated calmly. "Martel wanted a better world and since she is no longer here, it is up to us to carry out her will."

Mithos said nothing as he walked away from the group.

"Mithos!" Yuan yelled as he tried to go after him. He was stopped, however, when Kratos put his hand on his shoulder.

"He needs to be alone for the moment." Kratos said sadly. "For years, Martel was his entire world. Now, that world is gone."

Yuan sighed. "Even though I didn't know her long, I feel the exact same way." He looked down at his hand and stared at the ring Martel gave him after he propose to her. It was part of elven traditional for the woman to buy a ring for her suitor to signify the union. Tears began to build in his eyes. "By the spirits.........why did this happen?"

"Do not blame the spirits, Yuan." Malachite said as she lower her head. "If anyone was to blame for this, it is me. I should had found out about the Dark King sooner and my carelessness led to the death of my apprentice."

"We all hold responsibility for what has happen to Martel." Kratos said. "Although, the persons who are to blame for her death are the Dark King and Ratto."

"Zilveren......why did he do this?" Yuan whispered.

Kratos' eyes lowed at Yuan's question. To him, he lost both his fiancé and his brother.

"I honestly do not know." Malachite admitted. "The only thing I can think of is that he wants to gain control of the new World Tree. Which is why he has to kill the Kharlan Tree."

Yuan nodded. "I have heard that once the new tree is planted, the name giver gains control of its mana."

"Does he hope to control the world?" Kratos asked himself.

"There is little point of thinking of that now." Malachite said. "We first need to take care of Martel." Everyone nodded and began to make plans for the funeral.

* * *

Within a day, everything was set up. Malachite was able to gain permission from Ratatosk to allow the funeral to take place on the holy grounds. However, since Ratatosk refuge for her to be buried, it was decided to give her a warrior's funeral.

Martel was now lying in state on a bed of flowers with wood under her. Her hair was redone back to its original form and her face had a peaceful expression as her hands laid across her stomach. All the injuries from her battle were covered by a dress Malachite herself made.

Everyone was gathered around the body with expression of grief and sadness on their faces. Yuan tried to remain strong, but one could clearly see the glassy look in his eyes. Kratos was stone face as always, but the flicker of grief could be seen on his face as well. Noishe was also weeping heavily and rubbed his face against his master, who did his best to comfort him. Mithos was barely holding himself together as his tears fall openly. Eric's face was also blank, but all his emotions were clearly seen in his eyes.

Malachite stepped forward and stood before the group. "Friends, we have gathered today to pay our respects to a beautiful, wonderfully, caring woman. We are here to honor Martel Yggdrasill. Although most here have not known her long, the impact she left on our lives shall never be forgotten. She stood up and fought to bring peace back into this world and she died holding on to the belief that together we can save this world."

Malachite paused for a moment before continuing. "I am one those who has only known Martel for a couple of months. However, in that time she became my student and surpass everything I could ever had hoped for. She was a brilliance magician with talent that we may never see again. I had hoped one day she would take my place and it makes my heart bleed that dream has died along with Martel. Life is often not fair, especially in the times we live in. I have done many funerals such as this for many close friends and companies. Having, Martel's absent moves me the most because she still had so much to give this world and so much love to spread. Her light shall truly be miss and it is truly our lost."

Malachite stopped again as a lump formed in her throat. "I would like to ask anyone with memories of Martel to step forward."

No one moved for a long minute before Yuan finally had the courage to walk up. Malachite stepped aside to allow Yuan to speak.

"Like Malachite, I didn't know Martel for long. However, in that short time we were together we became friends, then lovers, and finally husband and wife. Although we never had the ceremony, Martel will always be my wife in my heart. I never thought I would love someone like Martel and I know in my heart that I will never find love again. The only thing I can pray for now is to someday meet her on the otherside. Whatever Martel is, I pray she is at peace and away from this crazy world."

Yuan finished as he went back to his place. Kratos quickly stepped up and turned towards the front of the crowd.

"When I first met Martel in Heimdall, she was a child who was just beginning to see the wider world. She has knowledge of the world, but no experience outside the shelter of her elven world. But, she was far from naive. She dealt with things that made her grow up quickly. Her mother was killed so she and her brother would be allowed to live in Heimdall and be safe from the war that we had created. She raised her younger brother like her own child, while dealing with the discrimination of her fellow elves. She grows up quickly, but she still was able to retain her innocence and her hope at life. She wanted to save our world after we humans did everything in our power to destroy it. I will always remember Martel, because she is a part of me now and we are all a family."

Kratos went back into the crowd and all remained silent. Everyone glanced at Mithos since he made no indication of moving.

"Do you want to speak, Mithos?" Kratos asked gently. Mithos remained silent.

After a couple more minutes passed, Malachite spoke up. "If there is nothing left to say then we should......"

"Wait." Mithos said. His voice was so soft that they could barely hear him. Without another word he stepped forward and walked to where Martel laid. Instead of turning to face the crowd he kept walking until he was inches away from Martel. His eyes harden as looked down at his sister lifeless form. No one said a word as they waited for Mithos.

"Martel, I will do everything in power to make your final wish come true." Mithos finally said, although he never once turned towards the audience. "I will create a world free of discrimination in your name. I will never say goodbye, Martel. I love you."

Mithos kissed her cold cheek, turned away from the body, and slowly walked away. He didn't stop to go back into the crowd as he kept walking until he disappeared into the forest. Everyone knew better than to stop him.

Malachite walked forward again, this time holding the staff she had given Martel. Her eyes were moist as she stared at the body one last time. "Dear sweet Martel, we now return your shell to the earth. May you rest in peace."

With a snap of her fingers a spark of fire flew from her hand and into the wood that was soaked with oil. Within seconds the wood ignited and the fire began to consume the body. Everyone stood still and watched as Martel's earthly remains disappeared.

Yuan began to openly cry now and Kratos supported him by placing a hand on his shoulder, although he too was crying now.

Eric looked broken as well as he stared at the pyre. "Martel, did even in the end did you continue to believe that we humans are worth saving? That our hearts are not blacker than the starless night. Could you still look me in the eye like you did that day and tell me your beliefs? For the sake of all us humans, I pray that you did and left this world truly untainted."

Noishe howled into the sky, as the fire grew stronger.

Mithos watched the proceedings from a tree he was hiding in. More tears fell from eyes as he could barely hold himself together. "Martel......." Was the only thing he could chock out before he completely broke down into tears. He lay there long after the funeral was over and into the night.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter seems over the top with the angst. However, I felt this transition was necessary given how profound this moment was for Mithos. I attempted to keep the grief as realistic as possible and try to model it off of the real pain ones feel when death claims a love one. Especially in the case of senseless murder.**** I promise that we will get more of the story in the next chapter.**


	43. Torent Forest

**Thanks for all the feedback and I hope you continue your support. This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I will soon make up for it. Nonetheless, please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 43: Torent Forest**

* * *

Mithos was not sure when he fall asleep. His last memories were floating down from the tree after Martel's funeral. Funeral, what an ugly, repulsive word to used in the same sentence as Martel. To see her disappear in flames, from the very existence of the world, was enough to make him physically sick. There was no point to the world to exist without her.

He felt something beginning to lick his cheek. Mithos looked up and saw Noishe standing over him. The Protozoan continued to lick the boy's cheek in an attempt to lift his mood. However, even Mithos could see the tears in the dog-like creatures eyes.

"Thank you, Noishe." Mithos said as he sat up and hugged the dog. "But, I don't think even you can help my mood. My best friend is dead." Noishe gave a low whine and rubbed his head against his chest.

He was not too sure how long they remained like that. However, his stomach began to growl from hungry even though he didn't feel like eating. He wasn't even sure he could hold down food at the moment. But, he had to take care of himself if he wanted to fulfill Martel's final dream. It was all he had to live for now.

He slowly stood up and petted Noishe's head. "Lets go find the others." He said softly as he walked back to the Kharlan Tree. When he arrived at the tree, he was surprise to see Kratos, Yuan, and Malachite standing before Ratatosk.

"Are you certain, Lord Ratatosk?" Malachite asked the summon spirit.

"There is little doubt." His deep voice echoed across the forest. "The Kharlan Tree is dying."

Mithos felt cold when he heard this. Without thinking, he ran towards the party. "What do you mean dying! We stopped the war and sealed the magitechnology. Why would the tree be dying!"

"Something is draining the remaining energy from my tree." Ratatosk explained. "At this rate, it will not last two days."

"It must be Zilveren." Yuan muttered.

Ratatosk's eyes lit up. "Zilveren is the Beschermer. He took a scared oath to protect the tree."

"Zilveren and the Dark King are one of the same." Malachite said firmly. "Somehow, his mana is completely different in his alternate form. That is most likely how he deceived even you."

"Zilveren." Ratatosk growled. "I will rip his body into shreds for this!"

"The question is how is he draining the tree?" Kratos said, getting back on subject.

"He must be using the Great Seed to take energy from the tree." Malachite stated. "Since the two are linked, it is easy to do if you know the process."

"Can't you reverse the flow?" Mithos asked.

Ratatosk sighed. "If I do that, I would kill the Great Seed. That seed is the future of this world and I will have no part in destroying it."

"But if we don't do something, the Kharlan Tree will die and everything we have done and sacrifice would have all been in vain!" Mithos yelled. "We can't let that bastard Zilveren win and Martel's death be for nothing." Yuan visibly flinched when he heard the hate in Mithos' voice.

Noishe let out a small whimper as he attempted to comfort Mithos again.

"You cannot go and personally stop him?" Kratos questioned further.

"Where the Great Seed lies is a place I cannot enter without being bond to a pact." Ratatosk explained. "Not even my Centurions can go to that place."

"Where does the Great Seed lay?" Mithos asked.

"It lies within the home world of the elves, Derris-Kharlan." Malachite said.

Yuan's eyes widen. "So, it does exist."

"Then lets go there and beat Zilveren once and for all!" Mithos exclaimed.

Malachite sighed. "It is not that simple, I am afraid. There is no pathway to Derris-Kharlan, which is why even summon spirits cannot go there."

"That can't be true." Mithos said in despair.

"However, Zilveren must of had a way of getting to Derris-Kharlan." Yuan insisted.

"Zilveren is the Beschermer." Ratatosk stated. "By being guardian of the tree he was granted a special sword forged by Origin. This swords allows him to travel through dimensions and gain access to the Great Seed."

Malachite's eyes widen when she heard this. "I never knew that."

"Then we also need a sword forge by Origin to reach Derris-Kharlan." Kratos concluded.

"So, we just need to asked Origin to make us a sword like Zilveren." Mithos said as his mood picked up.

"Then, we must go back to Heimdall." Yuan said, not liking the idea.

"Heimdall." Mithos growled at the memory.

"Half-elves may not be allow there, but I will personally make sure you all get in." Malachite said with a hard edge to her voice.

Yuan looked at her in surprise. "You are coming with us? But, who will guide the Silver Ghosts?"

"Stopping Zilveren is the most important thing now and we have little time to spare." Malachite said. "Besides, Eric can take care of the others while we are gone."

"Agreed." Kratos nodded.

"But, we don't have any of the Rheiards here." Mithos said.

"We don't need them." Malachite said quickly. "Grabbed on to my shoulder."

No one questioned her order as everyone grabbed onto Malachite. Noishe touched his head against Mithos' body. With a blink of an eye, the world faded around them and they appeared before the gates of Heimdall. The guards were taken aback when they saw the group.

"Lady Malachite!" The guards exclaimed.

Malachite wasted no time with pleasantries. "Lets us in. I must speak with Johnov."

The guards hesitated for a moment. "But, the half-elves are not allow to enter."

"I have no time to waste with you." Malachite said as she pointed her staff at them. "Let us in or I will force myself past you."

Noishe growled to emphasize the point. His teeth were bare like a wild animal. The guards wasted time moving out of the way.

"That is one way to handle things." Yuan said dryly as they followed Malachite into the village. They made a straight path to Johnov's house and ignored the stares they were given from the other elves.

They were soon at the front door of the elder's house and Malachite didn't even bother to knock. As soon as they walked in, the maid stopped them.

"What are you doing here unannounced?" The maid scolded. "Elder Johnov is sleeping."

"I don't care if he is sleeping." Malachite said firmly. "Wake him up, we have urgent news."

The maid started at her fellow elf for a long minute before she finally backed down. "I will be back in a moment." She walked out of the room and the group automatically gravitated to the library to wait. It took about fifteen minutes before Johnov, in his bed robe, came storming into the room.

"What is the meaning of this, Malachite!" The elder demanded. "How dare you bring half-elves to this sacred village." Mithos looked ready to yell at the elder, but was cut off by Malachite.

"The laws of Heimdall holds no bearing when the world is in danger." Malachite said sternly.

"What are you talking about?" Johnov sneered.

"Zilveren is currently on Derris-Kharlan and he plans to kill the Kharlan Tree." Malachite stated bluntly.

All the color drained from Johnov's face. "Im...impossible. Zilveren would never do such a thing."

"Believe me or not, that is what he is doing." Malachite continued. "At the current rate he is draining the tree, it will die in less than two days."

Johnov shook his head in disbelief. "What could Zilveren be thinking? This is an utter betrayal of the duty of the Beschermer. He has betrayed Origin himself."

This got Yuan's attention. "What do you mean a betrayal of Origin?"

Johnov's snapped his head in Yuan's direction. "And who are you? The imbalance in your mana tells me you are an half-elf."

Yuan nodded. "Indeed I am."

Johnov stared at him for a couple of more seconds. "I see you are Derrack's son. I heard rumors that he had another child and with a human no less. How despicable of him to do that to his bloodline."

Noishe sneered at the remark.

"Leave Yuan alone!" Mithos finally couldn't take it anymore. "He is better man than you and Zilveren!" Kratos grabbed Mithos' shoulder to calm him down, which worked. He was, however, breathing hard and was staring daggers at Johnov.

"What Johnov meant when he said that Zilveren betrayed Origin is that he has broken the sacred pact he made with him." Malachite explained, ignoring Mithos' outburst.

"I thought only summoners could make pacts?" Mithos said before he stopped to think for a moment. "Then again, Zilveren did say that there were many type of pacts and he had the one where the spirits acknowledge his strength."

Malachite nodded. "It is part of the process in becoming the Beschermer. One of things that must be done is for the chosen to fight and defeat the eight Elemental Summon Spirits. Once the chosen has defeated the spirits they meet with Origin and he decides if the person is worthy of his power. If they past the test, a pact is made."

"I didn't know the process was so complex." Yuan said as he rubbed his head.

"Never mind that!" Mithos suddenly exclaimed. "We need a sword from Origin to get us to Derris-Kharlan."

Johnov glared at the young boy. "You rude thing. One does not just see Origin. He is a sacred spirit worship by us elves for millenniums."

"Mithos is right, however." Malachite said calmly. "Since the pact that Zilveren made with Origin is now undoubtedly broken, we can use him to create a new sword to get us to Derris-Kharlan."

Johnov's eyes suddenly soften. "Malachite, you are perfectly aware that you cannot form a pact with Origin."

"Why is that?" Kratos asked, speaking up for the first time since they had arrived.

"I am aware of that." Malachite answered instead. "Which is why I am not going to make the pact. Mithos is." A deathly silences fall over the group.

"You mean an half-elf!" Johnov screamed. "Never! An half-elf will never form a pact with Origin."

"He has proven himself more than worthy since he had battled and defeated all of the Elemental Summon Spirits, including Maxwell." Malachite said very calmly. "You also have no right to deny him from seeing Origin, because he holds the Sorcerer's Ring."

The elder's face paled again and his eyes widen. "You...you can't mean. Only elves have..."

"There is no law against it and that law was written by the summon spirits themselves." Malachite said sternly. "Surly, not even your bias will defy the law of the spirits."

Johnov went even paler for a second before he calmed down. However, pure hate now shone through his eyes. "Fine, I grant you the right to see Origin."

"Where does Origin lay?" Kratos asked politely, although he could feel the hate building in the room.

"He lies beyond this village in Torent Forest." Malachite answered before she turned to face Johnov again. "In order to make the pact, we need Origin's pact ring."

Johnov was silent for a moment. "Malachite, do you have any idea what you are doing. He is a half-elf. If he gains such power, he will destroy the world."

Malachite stared at him. "Just because a few half-elves did something terrible in the past does not justify your damning the entire race. You maybe old Johnov, but you are far from wise. If you are willing to sit back and watch our world die, then you are no better than the half-elves you claim to hate."

Johnov was still when he heard these words. "Malachite, never once did I ever think I would hear such words from you."

"I grew up along time ago." Malachite said with a cold voice.

Johnov paused again for a minute before he released a long sigh. "Very well. I will bring you the pact ring." He walked over to one of his shelve on the bookcase and picked up a decorated box. He slowly opened to reveal a diamond ring.

"Take this ring and go until you reach a stone in the forest." Johnov said slowly. "Once there, place your hand that holds the Sorcerer's Ring against it. If you are truly worthy, Origin should appear before you."

Mithos walked over to the elder and took the ring from him. Neither of them gave any warm looks.

"Although it is late, we have to go now." Yuan said. "Time is not on our side."

Mithos looked down at the pact ring and nodded. "Yeah lets go."

Before anyone everyone could leave the elder suddenly spoke again. "Where is Martel?" Everyone stopped when they heard the question. Another uncomfortable silences fall across the room.

"She was killed, by a human." Mithos hissed.

Malachite glanced at Johnov to see his expression. Johnov's did not have a look of sympathy or happiness. His face was completely void of any emotion.

"I see." Was the only thing he said. Without another word, they all left the house.


	44. Origin

**Thanks for the feedback and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 44: Origin**

* * *

As Mithos' group left several elves had actually gathered outside the elder's house. It would seem that they had heard every word of the discussion, not too surprising considering how loud they were shouting. Some looked at them with interest. Others were a mix of angry and disbelief.

"It can't be true." An elf whispered as they passed. "The elder can't be serious about him making the pact."

"It is unheard of." Another whispered. "This is the worst thing that could ever happen."

"Lady Malachite has betrayed us." An elf sneered in anger.

They continued on their way unheeded, but there was no escaping the glares of the villagers. It took them a little over ten minutes before they reached the entrance of Torent Forest. Several guards quickly blocked their path.

"No one may enter from this point." A guard said firmly.

"We are here to make a pact with Origin." Malachite said casually.

One of the guards laughed. "Liar, no one is allowed to make a pact with the Ruler of All."

Malachite glanced into Mithos' direction and the young boy stepped forward to face the guards.

"It's that little half-elf." A guard sneered. "I thought he left along with his sister."

Mithos ignored the comment and showed them the pact ring. The guards were left speechless when they saw it. "I have been given permission to seek an audience with Origin and to make a pact with him by the elder."

One of the guards was able to find his voice. "Impossible! No half-elf can make a pact with Origin!"

"This young man has fought and beaten all of the Elemental Summer Spirits." Malachite said sternly. "By the law of the spirits, you have to grant him entry."

"The summon spirits are wrong!" A guard suddenly yelled in anger. "No...no half-elf..."

Malachite's eyes narrowed. "You are aware what happens to those who break the law of the spirits. It is the sacred oath we are all bound by and it is not dictated by your own hatred. If you are willing to pay the consequences, then by all means, stop us."

Noishe growled in agreement.

There was another paused before the guards turned away from them and unblocked their path. They, however, refused to look at them as they entered the forest.

"I didn't think the elves would be this bad about Mithos making a pact." Kratos suddenly spoke, breaking the silence of the group.

"Origin is like a god to us." Malachite explained. "For a half-elf, the thing they despise most, to make a pact with him goes against all their beliefs."

"I have a feeling it is much deeper than that." Yuan said. "By the way they reacted, especially Johnov, it is like the world just collapsed on for them."

"What is this law written by the spirits?" Kratos asked.

Malachite shook her head. "That is not important. All you need to know is that ancient law is the only reason that Mithos is allowed to even breath in this area. The world could end tomorrow and Johnov still would not had let Mithos make a pact of Origin."

"Unbelievable." Yuan said as he shock his head.

Noishe snorted in disgust.

"Then, can you tell us why you are not allow to make a pact?" Kratos questioned.

Malachite flinched slightly. "Because of my other duty, I am not allowed to make a pact with any of the summoner spirits."

"What is this other duty of yours?" Yuan questioned. "I have always notice that you are greatly respected among the elves, however, I assumed it was because you were a close comrade of Zilveren"

Malachite closed her eyes. "That duty is a secret. No one knows, not even Lord...sorry, Zilveren. All Johnov actually knows is that I am not allowed to make pacts with the summon spirits."

Noishe gave her a strange look and began to whine softly. It was as if he knew what her secret was.

"A duty so important that not even the Beschermer is allow know." Yuan whispered. "I never knew such a thing existed."

"Are we close to Origin yet?" Mithos interrupted. His voice was very strain and there was an air of impatient.

"We should reach him soon." Malachite confirmed. "This forest is a natural maze to protect Origin from outsiders."

"He does seem to be fairly deep within the forest." Kratos noted.

"One can easily get lost here for hours without a proper guide." Malachite explained further. "However, since this domain is under Origin's control, Ratatosk's monsters are not allowed here."

Kratos nodded. "Interesting."

Mithos suddenly stopped and stared ahead. "We are here."

Before them stood a huge gray stone that was at least seven feet tall and it was mark in the language of the elves. Mithos could feel the mana flowing out of the stone like a gust of summer's wind. Next to the Holy Ground of Kharlan, this was the second highest mana concentration that he had ever felt.

"Origin lays within that stone?" Yuan questioned.

"Not quite, but he is heavily linked to the obelisk." Malachite corrected. "It is a link that greatly surpass the human monuments to the other spirits."

"Are you ready, Mithos?" Yuan asked in a seldom voice. "Origin is not like any other spirit you have battled. Even your fight with Maxwell will not compare."

Mithos' eyes harden. "Unlike with Maxwell, I now have all the summon spirits under my control and my skills have greatly improve. I am not that little boy from Kriton anymore." He then looked down and grabbed something on his chest. Hidden under his clothes was the flute that Martel carried. Although it rightfully belonged to Yuan now, Mithos refused to give it up. It was one of the few things he had left of her.

Noishe whined in worry and rubbed himself against Mithos, earning a small smile from the boy.

"Besides, in order to make Martel's dream come true, I cannot lose." Mithos said as he approached the giant stone. As instructed by Johnov, he touched the stone with the hand that held the Sorcerer's Ring. The obelisk was actually warm and Mithos could feel the mana flow into his arm and into his chest. He could also feel his Cruxis Crystal pulsing from the extra mana flowing into it.

A bright flash of light blinded him and he back away. When he opened his eyes a muscular man with four arms with and short blond hair floated before him. He wore dark purple pants with high boots and a cape that looked like it was made out of feathers. In his hands was a long lance that looked like it was made from crystals.

"Origin." Was all Mithos managed to say.

Origin stared at him for a moment. "So, you are the summoner that managed to subdue the spirits. You are must younger than even I expected."

Mithos gave a small bow. "Origin, we are in need of your power. Zilveren is using his powers to drain the Kharlan Tree in order to awaken the Great Seed."

"I have been aware of Zilveren's betrayal the entire time." Origin stated neutrally.

Mithos was shock by this. "You knew? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Even though Zilveren has broken his vow, I am still bond by the pact with him." Origin explained. "The pact shall remain in place until a new pact is form."

"That is why the summoning spirits are reluctant to make pacts." Malachite further explained. "Once a pact is formed, only a new pact or the death of the pact master would a spirit be free again."

"Which is why I could not betray Zilveren, even though I greatly disagree with his plans." Origin stated sadly. "Zilveren has become twisted by his own ambitions and is no longer the man I once knew."

"Then you have to help us." Mithos said. "You have to make us a sword that would allow us to travel to Derris-Kharlan before it is too late."

Origin shook his head. "I cannot do that because you do not hold the right of the pact."

"Then let me fight and earn a pact with you." Mithos stated.

Origin sighed. "I am not sure I want a pact with you."

Mithos was taken aback. "Why...why not?"

"Zilveren was once an honest and kind man who would never had done what he is doing now." Origin said. "Now, he is a twisted shell of his former self to the point that his very soul is in conflict."

"His soul is in conflict?" Yuan muttered.

"You have suffered a great lost, Mithos." Origin continued. "I am afraid that the lost of your love one may leave you vulnerable to temptations and lead you down a path similar to Zilveren."

Mithos' eyes narrowed. "I am not as weak minded as Zilveren."

"Even the strongest heart can be broken." Origin said. "I am afraid that yours may already be."

Malachite stepped forward. "Although Mithos has suffered greatly, I am certain that he can defeat Zilveren. He has grown a great deal since he first left this village. He is a man now ready to mold this world into something better. He has already stopped the eternal war and now it is up to him to bring final unity to the world."

Origin turned his glaze towards Malachite. "So, the Vessel of Daemonium is here as well. Do you really think this boy can be trusted?"

Malachite nodded. "I bet my entire life on it."

There was something in her voice when she said those words that made Origin nod in agreement. "Very well, then I will test this boy worthiness. Please, put on the ring of the pact."

Mithos quickly put one the diamond pact ring and released his wings. Mana flowed from his body like a river.

"His mana is different than before." Yuan noted. "It is much more focus."

Noishe began to whine continuously.

"It would seem that the pain of lost has actually increased his power." Kratos said in awe. "This is not the Mithos from just days ago."

Malachite also took note. "_As I have suspected. His Cruxis Crystal has been feeding off his sadness and anger. By killing Martel, Zilveren has managed to create a even bigger monster._"

"I am ready!" Mithos yelled.

Origin lifted his lance. "Then show me the extent of your power."

Mithos wasted no time taking up the challenged and charged the King of the Summon Spirits. Origin quickly parried him and threw him back. Origin then attempted to impale Mithos, but he quickly too the air.

Mithos began to chant as a blue circle of runes surrounded him. "Ice Tornado!" A large tornado of ice hit Origin dead on, causing him to flinch.

"His magic skills have greatly improved." Yuan said, very impress. "It is amazing how much he had grown."

"That is because Mithos is no longer fighting for the world." Kratos said as Mithos ready another spell. "He is fighting for Martel."

"Thunder Blade!" Mithos screamed as a sword of pure lightning struck Origin. Despite the two powerful attacks, Origin hardly looked phase. Origin suddenly threw his lance at Mithos, hitting his wings. Mithos screamed in pain as he falls to the ground. He was, however, still able to hover.

"Damn, he's been hit." Yuan said as he turned towards Malachite. "You should heal that."

Malachite shook his head. "This battle is a battle of destiny. We cannot interfere. If he cannot stand up to the power of Origin, he cannot beat Zilveren."

Noishe whined in agreement as he watched the battle.

Origin's lance mysteriously appeared back into his hands and he moved in to finished Mithos. A bright white light surrounded him before several beams of light shot off from Origin's body and was heading right for Mithos. He saw the attack coming and managed to avoid it at the last second. However, the resulting explosion flung Mithos like a doll.

He was back on his feet, however, and a wave of mana build up into his sword.

Kratos' eyes widen when he saw it. "He couldn't be."

"Lightning Blade!" Mithos yelled when Origin got close enough. He thrust his sword into Origin's abnormal, causing the summon spirit to cry in pain.

"He managed to combine his sword skills with his magic." Yuan said in awe. "That is a very advance skill. When did he learn it?"

"His skills are developing as he continues this battle." Kratos observed. "He is literally growing stronger by the minute."

Origin quickly recovered and smiled. "You are powerful, young one."

"For too long I have depended on my sister's power to protect me." Mithos hissed. "Now, it is up to me to protect her dream. I will not lose here!"

"Lets see if you can back it up." Origin said as he once again threw his lance at Mithos. This time the lance glowed with mana. Mithos easily dodge the spear, but it suddenly exploded behind him, knocking him back down.

Origin flew in again and grabbed Mithos with his many arms. Even with the increase strength of the Cruxis Crystal, he couldn't break himself free.

"This ends now." Origin said as he brought his free hands together and they began to glow with energy.

"Shit, he's going to get hit point blank!" Yuan exclaimed.

Noishe let out a loud whine in distress and looked ready to jump in to help.

Origin discharged his energy and Mithos was hit dead in the chest by the wave of mana. Mithos screamed in pain as blood came out of his mouth.

"Mithos!" Kratos yelled.

Mithos went limp in Origin's arms. "It was a good attempt, but not nearly enough." He casually dropped Mithos to the ground.

Everyone was silent as Origin floated over to Malachite. "Your champion has lost."

Malachite stared blankly at Origin. "Very careless of you, Origin. This fight is not over."

Origin looked surprise to hear this statement before he felt a large amount of mana building behind him. He turned around to see Mithos surrounded with a bright light.

"_I call upon the light of the heavens. I summon thee._ Come, Luna!" Mithos chanted. With a burst of bluish light, Luna appeared before him.

"Luna, he should have summoned Maxwell." Yuan comment.

Kratos narrowed his eyes. "Be patient, he is up to something."

Luna was now on the attack now and raised her staff into the air. Within seconds, a rain of light falls from the sky and hit Origin several times.

However, Origin ignored Luna and was once again rushing towards Mithos. He slammed his lance into Mithos' sword and the two were in a deadlock. Mithos, however, was greatly weakened and was still coughing up blood. He was losing the fight against Origin until Luna came to his rescue and once again hit Origin with several beams of light. This cause Origin to lose his advantage and Mithos managed to throw him off.

Before Origin could recover, Mithos started to chant again. He flew up into the sky as he finished his spell. "Struggle against these holy chains, SHINING BIND!" A seal of light appeared around him and the seal grew until it covered entire area. Once enough energy has accumulated, the light rose up as towering pillars.

Origin was taking off-guard as the power of the attack burn through his skin. Even Yuan and Kratos were almost knocked off their feet by the sheer force.

"It is even more powerful than last time." Kratos noted.

"I see now." Yuan said. "When one summons Luna, your magical attacks are also increase. Add that with his already growing strength and you have nearly godlike power."

Within seconds the light faded and Mithos nearly collapsed to the ground. Blood was freely fallen from his mouth, but he managed to remain on his knees. He looked up to see Origin badly burnt up, but he still managing to float.

"Origin can still stand after that attack." Yuan said in awe. "I should have suspect no less from the King of the Summon Spirits."

Origin was slowly begun to recompose himself. It seemed he still had some fight left. Mithos was not about to give him that chance. Using the last of his waning strength, he charged Origin one last time.

"Sonic Thrust!" Mithos yelled as he flew up and thrust his sword into Origin's skull. Still recovering, Origin was unable to dodge the last attack and Mithos now stood on top of his head with a sword imbedded into his skull. Everything was silent as the two stood in that position.

"The battle is over." Malachite said. "This world has chosen its new Beschermer."


	45. Swords of Dusk and Dawn

**Thanks for all the feedback and reviews and hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 45: Swords of Dusk and Dawn**

* * *

Mithos stood perfectly still as he grasped for air, his sword was still embedded in Origin's head. His body was shaken from exhaustion and his chest burn badly from Origin's last attack. He could feel his visual blur as he lost his grip on the sword and began to fall to the ground. However, he was caught by one of Origin's hands. At the same time, Origin slowly removed Mithos' sword.

"You have fought like a true warrior." Origin said once the sword was removed. "You have truly earned my respect." He then turned to face Malachite. "You may heal him now."

Malachite nodded as she rose her staff. "Cure!" She exclaimed as a green healing light covered Mithos' body. Within seconds, all of Mithos' wounds were healed and he began to regain consciousness.

He looked confused for a moment before he looked up at Origin. "I...I've won. I have earned the right to your power."

Origin actually smiled as he sat Mithos down. "Indeed. Now make your vow."

Mithos stood up straight as he faced the summon spirit. "I vow to make a world where everyone can live in peace. A world free from discrimination. A world where no one will ever die in vain."

Origin nodded. "I accept your vow. The vow of the new Beschermer."

Mithos was shocked by this revelation. "Beschermer? But, isn't that a title that belong to Zilveren?"

"How can that happen?" Yuan asked, equally shock.

Malachite smiled. "This is ritual of the Beschermer, the one chosen to protect the Kharlan Tree. For the Beschermer is not chosen by the elves. They are chosen by the Sorcerer's Ring."

"I don't understand." Mithos said in confusing.

"Long before the summon spirits and the elves came to this world, the planet itself chose a select few to protect it. They are chosen by the Sorcerer's Rings, which are part of the essence of the planet." Malachite explained.

"I heard of this legend." Yuan stated. "It is said that those who are able to obtain the Sorcerer's Ring are destiny to do great things. Good or evil."

"That is not quite correct." Origin said. "The Sorcerer's Ring is really just an indicator of someone with unlimited potential. If they awaken their innate power, they can literally change the course of history."

"How does the Sorcerer's Ring connect with the Beschermer?" Kratos questioned.

"Millenniums ago, the elves wanted to plant the seed that would become the Great Kharlan Tree in order to protect themselves on this new world. However, the seedling would had been fragile, unstable, and could possibly die if not properly cared for." Malachite explained. "Before the tree could be born, a guardian was chosen to protect the tree until it became strong enough. That guardian would have been the one to plant the seed and give the newborn tree its name."

"We, the summon spirits, made a contract with the elves that the person who was to become the guardian of the tree must pass the trials created by us." Origin took over. "Since those who had the Sorcerer's Rings were deem by the planet to have great potential, only those individuals were allowed to take our test."

"The person chosen by the Sorcerer's Ring must be one of great courage, but also able to inspire others around them. They must be one with a strong heart and a willingness to change the world. Their strength must also be acknowledged by us." Origin said. "Which is why the Beschermer must battle and win against all the Summon Spirits of the Elements and face me in combat."

"Once they have Origin's blessing, that person becomes the Beschermer of the Kharlan Tree." Malachite finished. "This is a process that has been pass down through generations. However until now, all the Beschermers have been elves."

"That is why the elder was so upset about Mithos forming a pact with Origin." Yuan said in understanding.

It all clicked for Kratos. "It is also why all those shrines were built around the Sorcerer's Ring and why Ratatosk sent those monsters. It was all center around this trial."

Malachite nodded. "Although Mithos did not know it, he underwent the trial through his journey to save the Kharlan Tree. From his bravery from fighting the Fahrer and destroying their farms, to forming relationships with you and Yuan, to him battling the summon spirits to this moment were all chain events that allowed him to become the new Beschermer."

Mithos rubbed his head. "This is all very confusing. But from what I can understand, that means that Zilveren is no longer the Beschermer."

Malachite shook her head. "No, Zilveren is still the official Beschermer of the World Tree."

"Didn't you just say that Mithos became the new Beschermer?" Yuan asked in confusing.

"Once one becomes the Beschermer, they shall remain such until their deaths." Origin stated. "Even if they disgrace their positions, they are still the Beschermer. That is the law we are bond by."

"Mithos can only fully take Zilveren's place by slaying him." Malachite said.

"That is something I will have no problem doing." Mithos said as he faced Origin. "In order to reach him, however, we need a sword forged by you."

"I am aware of that." Origin said. "Normally, the Beschermer is given the Sword of Dusk, however, that blade is still in Zilveren's hands. I cannot recreate a sword with the same power, since it is against sacred law."

"So, that is the name of that black blade." Kratos muttered.

"If this Sword of Duck can cut through dimensions, then give me sword that can control time and space." Mithos insisted. Everyone was left speechless for a moment.

"Control time and space?" Malachite asked.

"I remember reading a book from the library that said space, time, and dimension are all counter to each other. If the Zilveren's can only control dimension, then the way to counter it is to control time and space."

Origin thought about for a moment. "That is true, but creating such a blade would give the wielder unbelievable power. Also, there would be two swords of great power in this world, which could lead to ruin."

"Then seal the second blade so only an half-elf can use it." Mithos said. "That way, only certain people can use it."

"That could work." Origin said reluctantly.

"Please Origin, we are running out of time." Mithos said. "If we don't do something soon, everything would have been in vain."

Origin nodded. "Very well. However, to make such a blade would take one of your days."

"Cutting it kind of close." Yuan said.

"There is no other way." Origin stated.

"We understand, Origin." Malachite said as she turned towards the group. "We should return to Heimdall to rest. There is nothing more that can be done here and we need to prepare for the coming battle."

Kratos nodded. "Agreed."

"I shall meet you there then." Origin said as he disappeared.

"We should head back." Kratos said.

"Malachite, can you transport us back to Heimdall?" Yuan asked.

"No, Origin's power prevents me from transporting." Malachite stated. "If I could, I would have come straight here from Heimdall."

Mithos sighed. "I really don't want to back to Heimdall."

"Since you are now the Beschermer, the elves will give you some respect." Malachite said. "Although, very reluctantly."

"I don't care." Mithos said. "I am just not in the mood to deal with them."

Noishe licked Mithos hand in encouragement.

"Well, lets get moving." Yuan said as they group walked away from Origin's stone.

The walk back was quiet and slow, but they eventually made it back to the entrance. There, the sentries from earlier got in front of them and blocked their path.

"What do you want? Mithos asked impatiently.

One of the elves looked at him with a keen eye. "Did you succeed in the pact?

Mithos glared at him before answering. "Yes, I did." All the sentries stepped back in shock.

"Which means...he is the Beschermer." One of them sputtered.

"How the hell could he make the pact?" Another guard asked. "What happen to Lord Zilveren?"

Before Mithos could answer, Malachite interrupted him. "He was killed by the Dark King. A rogue elf."

"He was killed!" A sentinel yelled. "By a fellow elf! Impossible!"

"Which is why Mithos was able to meet Origin and become the new Beschermer of the Kharlan Tree." Malachite finished without listening to their rant.

"An half-elf as the Beschermer." A guard said as he shook his head. "What kind of world do we live in?"

"We will need shelter for the night and food." Malachite said.

The sentries hesitated for a second before they finally relented. "Very well. Follow me."

The sentry led them to the far end of the village. On the way, they once again got curious stares, but the malice seemed to be gone from them. Soon, they were standing in front of a house that had a small river flowing by it.

"This is the house that is reserved for the Beschermer." The sentry said slowly. "You can stay here as long as you please."

Malachite nodded. "Thank you very much." The sentry said nothing as he left.

"Well, lets call it a night." Yuan said as he went inside.

* * *

Mithos woke up slowly as the morning light hit his face. He had slept like a rock and he still felt drowsy. He sat up and expected Martel to have breakfast ready for them, even though he was not that hungry.

He stopped at that thought when the realization hit him that Martel was dead. She would never cook for him again. Tell him stories when he was sick or sad. Never tell him everything was going to be okay. The overwhelming feeling of lost caused tears to once again form in his eyes.

It was not fair! It's just wasn't fair! Why did Martel have to die in such a way? Die by the hands of a filter human. By the humans she so desperately wanted to protect. As long as he lived he would never forgive any of them. The same goes for the elves. They treated him like crap his entire life and the one elf that treated him like an equal betray them in the worst way.

He has learned his lesson. The lesson that you cannot trust anyone, especially your friends. Martel trusted and looked what happened to her. She is nothing but dust now. Dust because of her stupid trust. Because she wanted to save everyone. Because she was too naive to see how the world truly was. Well, he won't be fool again. Never again.

"Are you okay, Mithos?" A gentle voice asked. Mithos looked up to see Yuan. He was standing by the open door and was wearing loose fitting casual clothes instead of his usual armor. He also had a tire look in his face, which showed he had been training.

Mithos turned away from him. "I am not okay."

Yuan nodded. "I know the feeling."

"What do you know?" Mithos snapped. "You knew Martel for what, couple of mouths. I knew her my entire life. She raised me like a mother."

"And she did an excellent job." Yuan said as he approached the bed. He sat down at the edge of it, but kept his back turned from Mithos. "You are right, I didn't know Martel for long. I did not share the same bond as the two of you. However, never doubt that I love her deeply. And if I could had taken her place on that day, I would had done it and have no regrets."

Mithos began to sniff repeatedly. "I miss her, Yuan."

"We all do." Yuan muttered. "I have seen allot of death in my life from family, to friends, to enemies. However, of all the deaths I have experience, it just seems like the spirits picked the wrong person this time."

"Martel wanted a world without discrimination." Mithos suddenly said. "It was all she could talk about in Kriton. Well, that and her marriage to you."

Yuan chuckled lightly. "She wanted to travel across the world and teach tolerances of all races. She truly believed in a world where all races could live in happily in peace."

"I am going to create that world." Mithos said in determination. "I will fulfill Martel's dream."

Yuan paused for a moment. "Whatever you do Mithos, I will be by your side. Together, we all will make Martel's dream a reality."

Mithos gave a small smile. "Thank you, Yuan."

Yuan turned around to face Mithos and return the smile. "Any time."

Mithos slowly got out of bed and stretched his sore muscles. "I should get something to eat."

"Kratos made you something." Yuan said. "It is on the table and you just need to warm it up."

Mithos nodded and walked over to the table not far from the bed. On it was a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. He took his time eating, not bothering to warm the food. Yuan had left to give him some privacy as he ate.

He finished eating within fifteen minutes and washed the plate. It felt so odd eating alone liked this, but he didn't really care for company right now. He went outside once he finished washing and he saw Kratos, as always, practicing his sword skills. He turned his head to acknowledge him and went back to his training. Noishe was lying some distance away, obviously taking a nap.

"Where is Yuan and Malachite?" Mithos asked as he sat down to watch Kratos.

"Yuan went to collect supplies." Kratos answered. "Malachite left before I woke up."

Mithos nodded. "As soon as Origin finishes my sword, we're going to Derris-Kharlan."

"I know." Kratos said, never stopping his training. "Do you wish to train with me?"

Mithos thought about for a second before nodding. "Yeah, it will help keep my mind busy." He took out his sword and began to grapple with the older man.

Unlike their other practice matches, Mithos was actually able to hold his own against Kratos.

"You have gotten much stronger." Kratos complimented with a smirk.

Mithos return the gesture. "I learn from the best."

They practiced for almost two hours. Yuan returned some time during this time period, but he sat down and watched the match instead of interrupting them. They only stopped when Malachite suddenly appeared in front of them. She was holding a brown sack in her hand and had a deathly serious look on her face.

"Malachite, where have you been?" Mithos asked.

"I have been collecting what we will need for our journey to Derris-Kharlan." Malachite said. "We will only have one shot to save the Kharlan Tree and to protect the Great Seed. We do not know who else is helping Zilveren with his plans, but it is safe to assume that we will meet resistance."

Mithos snorted. "We can beat any resistance we run into."

"You are missing the point." Yuan said. "It does not matter if they actually stop us. They just need to slow us down."

Kratos nodded. "For every second they hold us back, the tree grows closer to death."

"Which is why we must reach the chamber that holds the Great Seed as fast as possible." Malachite finished.

"What do you have in mind?" Kratos questioned.

Malachite reached into her bag and removed two red crystals from it.

Yuan's eyes widen when saw them. "Those are Cruxis Crystals."

"These are the last crystals that were in our supply." Malachite said. "I want Kratos and you to have them. Hopefully, you will be able to quickly awaken them. I already had Kirk make key crests for the both of you."

Yuan and Kratos walked over and took their respected crystal. With little hesitation Yuan put his crystal on his hand. Kratos placed his on his upper chest. They both could feel the mana from the crystals run through their bodies.

"Amazing, I can already feel the crystal making me stronger." Yuan said in awe.

"There is something else." Malachite said as she faced Kratos. "Do you remember how Ratto was able to perform magic?"

"How can I forget?" Mithos growled. It was that bastard that murdered his sister.

"I have been wondering about that." Yuan said as he rubbed his chin. "How could a human perform magic? It is impossible."

"Maybe he has elven blood." Mithos shrugged with indifference.

"No." Yuan said with some heat. "I have known Ratto for years and never once did I sense any elven blood."

"Then how was he able to do it?" Kratos muttered.

"I have theory." Malachite said. "Have any of you heard of Aionis?"

Yuan nodded. "It is an ancient mineral that elves used to collect. From what I remember, they used this mineral to increased their magic."

"Correct." Malachite said. "I went to Kriton's library on a hunch and it would seem that my theory was correct. Several times during the course of the war, humans used to find Aionis in old mines. From the research they conductive, it would seem that Aionis can do far more than just increase elven magic."

"Like what?" Mithos asked in interest.

"It can actually give humans the gift of magic." Malachite stated. This left everyone speechless for a couple of seconds.

"No way." Mithos muttered. "Something that can give human's magical ability."

Malachite nodded. "Although only a handful of humans had been given Aionis, the results have all been the same. They gained magical properties that rivaled even a season elf."

Kratos shook his head. "To think something like that existed in the world."

"So, Ratto must of have somehow gotten his hands on Aionis." Mithos stated. "Given Zilveren's position, I do not think it would be too hard to find some."

"No, Aionis is extremely rare." Malachite said. "Even after centuries of searching for this mineral, the humans on both sides of the war were only able to find a few."

Yuan paled. "That is a small amount. Magical humans would have been invaluable for any side."

"If it is so rare, then maybe Zilveren does not have others like Ratto." Mithos said.

"Perhaps, but we must be very careful." Malachite warned.

Kratos stared at Malachite for a moment. "I have a feeling there is another reason why you are telling us all of this."

"Humans usually cannot unlock the full power of their Cruxis Crystal because they lack the ability to control their mana. Those few who can have very limited control compare to elves and half-elves. Which means that Kratos is not able to fully awaken his crystal." Malachite explained.

"That would explain why I have never seen people with Cruxis Crystal grow wings until I met Mithos." Kratos said.

Mithos frowned. "Then Kratos will be handicap."

"Not necessarily." Malachite stated. "I theorize if Kratos was given Aionis, he maybe able to awaken his crystal."

Yuan shook his head. "The Kharlan Tree has less than a day to live. We have not the time to look for Aionis."

Malachite allowed a small smile to creep on her face. "I already have that cover." She reached into her sack again and this time pulled out an oddly shaped gray stone. It looked kind of like a metal, but it was still a rock.

Yuan's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "This is...this is Aionis! How did you find it!"

"A long time ago, I was given this by the elders to increase my magical abilities." Malachite stated. "It was to make me more effected in battle, but I never did use it. Instead, I kept it in a vault for safe keeping."

Mithos stared at the strange rock. "So, Kratos will be able to use magic if use this?"

"If what I read is true, Kratos will have all the abilities of an elf." Malachite said.

Kratos walked over and gently took the stone from Malachite. Even to his human's hands, he could feel the mana pulsing from it.

"What must I do to gain its power?" Kratos asked. There was no hesitation in his voice.

Malachite began to cough softly. "It is something you may not like."

Yuan titled in his hand in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"The only way to inherit the powers of Aionis is to eat it." Malachite said bluntly. Another silences filled the group.

"Eat it!" Mithos repeated, horrified. "How do you expect him to eat a piece of rock!"

"The stone must be melted down and then drank." Malachite explained. "I tried to look up other methods, but this was the only way that works."

"I understand." Kratos said neutrally.

Mithos looked at Kratos in shock. "You're actually going to do it?"

"I have little choice. I will be a liability if I chose not to." Kratos said. "This does not have any adverse effects?"

"Not as far as I know of." Malachite said. "However, I have no personal experience in this. You could very well be risking your life."

Kratos nodded. "I will build the fire." He turned and left the group.

"I can't believe he is doing this." Mithos said as he shook his head.

"Kratos always put the mission ahead of his own health." Yuan said with a sigh. "It is one of the many traits he inherited from his father."

"I just hope he doesn't chock on it." Mithos said.

The day had passed slowly, but eventually night began to fall over the small village. Kratos was still trying to melt the Aionis to a complete liquid form. So far, it still had some hard bits in it that would cut Kratos' throat up if he attempted to drink it now.

They were now finishing their dinner as they waited for Origin to arrive. Within minutes of them clearing the dishes, Origin appeared before them.

"The sword is completed." Origin said as a white blade floated in front of him. Like Zilveren's sword, strange blue marking were on the blade, but it had a more elegant look. It seemed to shrine like the morning sun.

"It is beautiful." Mithos said in awe.

"This is the Sword of Dawn." Origin stated. "This blade is Zilveren's opposite and equal. However, he can never wield it since only the blood of elf and human can hold this blade. With it, you can bend and control time and space."

The sword floated down towards Mithos. He slowly put his hand out and grabbed the handle of the sword. Within seconds, Mithos could feel the sword's power filling every bit of him.

"You should now be able to travel to Derris-Kharlan and challenge Zilveren." Origin said.

"Then we can go from here." Mithos said.

"I recommend you return to the Kharlan Tree before you go." Origin said.

"Why?" Mithos questioned.

"I cannot tell you." Origin said. "However, you should speak to Ratatosk."

Mithos nodded. "I will."

"Summon me if you are in need of my power." Origin stated as he disappeared.

"Now, you truly have the power of Origin on your side." Yuan said.

Mithos held up the blade and it caught the light of the two moons. The sword's light radiated over the group. "With this sword, I will change the world.

* * *

**The final confrontation approaches, as well as Mithos' destiny.**


	46. Derris Kharlan

**Thanks for all the feedback and reviews once again. We are quickly reaching the conclusion, so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 46: Derris-Kharlan**

* * *

After allowing several more hours of boiling, the Aionis soup was ready for consuming, although, Kratos was not eager to drink the liquid.

"Just take it in all at once." Yuan suggested.

"That stuff looks gross." Mithos said as he stuck his tongue out in disgust. The liquid was a gray sliver color that had a little bit of a sparkle. It looked like steel once it has been melted and ready to be forged into a weapon. Kratos grew paler by the second from looking at the concoction.

Noishe took a sniff at the liquid. He then backed away and rubbed his paw against his nose in disgust.

"Our time is running short." Malachite reminded the group.

Kratos gave one last sigh before he turned the bowl upside down and drank ever last drop of the liquid Aionis. Both Yuan and Mithos visibly gagged when Kratos put the bowl down and he looked slightly green. Kratos then close his eyes.

"I think he's going to be sick." Mithos observed.

Noishe began to whimper.

"He better not." Yuan said. "Otherwise, it would be a waste of Aionis."

Kratos began to cough rapidly as he held his hand to his mouth.

"Geeez, he is about the blow!" Yuan exclaimed as he back up. Mithos followed shortly behind him.

Noishe looked like he wanted to go by his master side, but did not want to risk getting soil.

After a couple more seconds of coughing, Kratos seemed to calm down. He was still shaking, however.

"Are you alright?" Mithos asked slowly.

Kratos took several deep breaths. "I am fine. It was stronger than I thought." There were a couple moments of silences.

Once he was sure it was safe, Noishe began to lick Kratos' hand in comfort.

"Well, do you feel any different?" Mithos asked.

Yuan stared at his friend. "His mana does not seem any different."

"But, how can we know for sure?" Mithos questioned as he turned to face Yuan.

"Kratos, I want you to try to cast a spell." Malachite said.

"How do I do that?" Kratos questioned.

"For we half-elves, learning magic is natural." Yuan said as he rubbed his chin. "To us, it is like learning how to use a muscle."

"It may be different for you since you were not born with the ability to use magic." Mithos added.

Kratos stood up. "Then, I will just have to give it a try." He closed his eyes in concentration. So far, nothing happened.

"You are thinking too hard." Malachite stated. "Relax and let the spell come to you."

Kratos' body visibly relax, but still nothing happen. After a few minutes, however, there was a shift in his mana.

Yuan's eyes widen in surprise. "His mana is changing. It also seems to be growing stronger."

"But, it does not feel anything like an elf or half-elf's mana." Mithos said.

Noishe on the other hand, didn't seem surprise.

Kratos eyes quickly opened. "Wind Blade!" A group of small wind blades surrounded a nearby bush that Kratos was staring at and began to rip it to shreds. Within moments, there was nothing left of the bush as the blades disappeared.

"You did it!" Mithos cheered.

Yuan also smiled. "Congratulation, Kratos."

Kratos looked at himself in awe. "I...I never felt anything like it before."

Malachite nodded. "You have the basics, but it may take years before you fully learn to control it. You must keep practicing your art until it becomes a part of you, much like your sword. However, we have no time to allow you to learn how to use your magic."

"I understand." Kratos said.

"If there is nothing left to do, I guess we should see Ratatosk." Yuan said.

"Then grab on to me." Malachite ordered.

Everyone did what they were told and got into a circle around Malachite. Like the last time, reality warp on them and within a blink of an eye they stood before the Kharlan Tree.

"That will never get old." Mithos said as he looked around.

"Where have you been?" A voice suddenly asked. Everyone turned around to see Eric walking towards them.

"How have the men been holding out?" Malachite questioned instead.

Eric shrugged casually. "They are surviving. Most see this as the cost of ending the war."

"I suppose that is for the best." Malachite nodded. "Are the rulers of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla safe?"

"There left as soon as the treaty was sign." Eric stated. "The men that followed them back has reported that they made it back to their homeland unharmed."

"That is one less worry." Malachite said.

"However, you still haven't told me what happen to you guys." Eric stated.

"We went to Heimdall to make a pact with Origin." Kratos explained. "It is the only way to reach Derris-Kharlan and confront Zilveren."

Eric's eyes narrowed. "Derris-Kharlan, as in the fairytale?"

Kratos nodded. "That is where he is hiding and only a sword from Origin can reach him."

"I see." Eric said.

While they were filling Eric in, Malachite walked over to the tree. "Lord Ratatosk, we are in need of your assistance."

With a flash of light, Ratatosk floated in front of them. "I already know. You have formed a pact with Origin." Mithos pulled out his sword as proof. Ratatosk stared at the blade with a blank expression.

"Origin told us to meet with you before we left." Malachite stated.

"I am also aware of that." Ratatosk said rather coldly. "You were told to come to me because there are some facts you need to know before you travel to Derris-Kharlan."

"Need to know?" Yuan questioned.

"On Derris-Kharlan lies the ancient city of the elves, Welgaia." Ratatosk explained. "To protect the Great Seed from those who would harm, traps had been scattered throughout the city."

"It does make sense." Kratos said.

"Then how did Zilveren get pass all those traps?" Yuan asked

"When one becomes the Beschermer, by the laws written by us eons ago, that person makes an unofficial pact with me." Ratatosk stated.

"You mean Mithos has a pact with you?" Yuan asked in surprise.

"I refuse to make a summoner's pact, but I do acknowledge the Beschermer." Ratatosk said. "In any case, the Beschermer gains my protection and can enter Welgaia without fear."

"What kind of protection?" Kratos asked. With a bright flash of light, four strange emblems floated in front of the group. Each carefully took the mysterious medals.

"Is this..." Malachite started.

"Yes, these are the Derris Emblems, the symbols of my power. These sacred artifacts has been passed down the line of the Beschermer since the beginning." Ratatosk said. "With these, you can move freely within Welgaia."

Malachite bowed. "We owe you our thanks, Lord Ratatosk."

"I wish to have one as well." Eric spoke out. Out of the entire group, he did not receive a Derris Emblem.

"No." Malachite said. "You have to stay behind and look over the men. Besides, you are not prepared for what we will have to face."

"But..." Eric started.

"If you left, everyone would fall into panic." Yuan said. "That is the last thing we need. The Silver Ghosts need a leader and we still need them to help in the reconstruction of the world."

Eric put down his head in defeat. "Very well. But, you better give Zilveren a good kick in the ass for me."

Kratos turned towards Noishe. "You stay behind as well."

Noishe began to whimper and whine in protest.

"You are too important to the future of this planet to die." Kratos said sternly. "You will someday become a hero, but that day is not today."

Noishe whined a little more, but ultimately gave up.

"Once you reach Welgaia, go to the temple that holds the Great Seed." Ratatosk said, once everything seemed to be in order. "It is at the end of the city and should be easy to find."

Mithos nodded. "We will do everything in our power to bring down Zilveren."

Ratatosk glared at Mithos. "I can only leave my trust in you. However, be warn, Mithos. If you ever betray me like Zilveren, not even Origin can protect you from my wrath."

"I understand." Mithos said as he raised his sword.

"Well, I guess it is off to the final battle." Yuan said.

Malachite stared at the dying tree with a trouble look in her eyes. "Whatever happens, I feel the world will be forever shifted."

"Lets us go to meet whatever fate have for us." Kratos said.

Using the powers of the Sword of Dawn, a rainbow colored light surrounded the group. Within seconds, they vanished completely without a trance. Eric, Noishe, and Ratatosk stared at the spot that they disappeared at for several seconds.

Noishe began to whimper again.

"I know, I have a feeling we won't see all of them again." Eric said emotionlessly.

Ratatosk turned his glazed from the empty spot to his tree. "Vessel of Daemonium, will you release the demon that you made a pact with in order to save this world? Especially against someone you love."

* * *

Much like the feeling that came over them when Malachite transported them, the world vanished in a spectral for light. Unlike the other times, however, they had the feeling of going up at a really fast rate. Mithos could had sworn he saw the planet itself below his feet at some point. The feeling soon vanished as they appeared on the surface of a their destination.

Mithos was immediately breathless when he got a good look of his surroundings. Before them laid a huge city that was unlike any he had seen before. The buildings looked to made of a strange metal like material and had a mysterious glow around them. However, Mithos noticed that some of the buildings appeared to be made of old gray stone. The sky was a purplish blue with a rainbow streak of colors flowing through it. They were indeed on another world.

"So, this is the home world of the elves, Derris-Kharlan." Yuan said in awe. "For some reason I have a sense of completion coming here." Kratos suddenly began to sway on his feet and was forced to kneel down. Everyone's attention quickly turned towards him.

"Kratos, what's wrong?" Mithos asked in worry.

"My body suddenly feels very heavy." Kratos said as he attempted to catch his breath.

"What you are feeling is the mana radiating from the surface." Malachite explained. "Derris-Kharlan is actually a large rock of mana that is sustain by the tree here. For a human who could not sense mana before, the amount here can be overwhelming. Especially for one who came from a planet in which the tree is dying."

"Derris-Kharlan has a World Tree as well?" Yuan asked in shock.

Malachite nodded her head. "Only a few elves know this fact. It was born off the first seed that was produced by the Kharlan Tree. It was created to help protect Derris-Kharlan and keep it stable."

"Stable?" Mithos questioned.

"I do not really know why, but the mana on Derris-Kharlan is very unstable. This could be entirely due to the fact that it is made completely out of mana." Malachite said. "Without the tree to help stabilize it, the mana here would become so unstable that it would become like a toxic radiation and kill every living thing here. I heard that is why the elves left this place."

"I don't know about everything else, but there is one thing I do know for sure." Yuan said as he snapped his fingers. Instead of the usual small spark that he produced when he does such a move, a fireball the size of a small ball came shooting out. Mithos yelped in surprise as the ball of fire hit the nearest building. Although the fireball did no real damage to the building, it did leave a large burn mark.

"What the hell!" Mithos exclaimed.

"Because of all the mana here, my spells are literally super change." Yuan stated. "It makes our world look like a dry up empty shell in comparison."

"No kidding." Mithos said. His curiosity grew about how much damage he could now do with all the extra mana. If a fireball looks like that, he could only imagine what his Judgments would look like.

"Which is why we have to be careful." Malachite warned. "Although our spells are more powerful, so are the enemies'. Also, we can do real damage to ourselves and others if we become careless."

"That's for damn sure." Yuan said.

Kratos began to slowly stand up behind them. He was still a little dizzy, but he seemed somewhat steady now.

"How are you feeling?" Mithos asked in concern.

"Better, although still overwhelm." Kratos admitted.

"You may be like that for awhile." Malachite said. "Since you are new to magic, you may want to stay away from spells until your body is more ready. For someone as inexperience as you, a simple Wind Blade could tear your body apart."

Kratos nodded. "Understood."

"We better get moving before Zilveren realizes we're here." Mithos said.

"I have no doubt he already knows." Malachite stated. "He can see your thoughts through your Cruxis Crystal, remember."

Mithos paled. "You mean, he knows about everything? I have not felt him lately and you said yourself that the crystal would emit a certain energy if someone's conscious was showing through."

"Zilveren or should I say the Dark Kings was very clever about hiding himself in your crystal." Malachite said. "From what I can now tell, he has been reading your thoughts when you were sleeping and most vulnerable. Which is how he knew all your thoughts and feelings, but kept himself hidden from all of us. You only knew he was there when he talked directly towards you in your dreams."

"Good point." Mithos muttered. It was more than a little disturbing to think that some madman has been in his mind looking at his thoughts.

"Then, we have not a moment to lose." Yuan said as he took lead of the group. Everyone followed shortly behind him. So, far they did not run into any resistance in their track through the city. It was not until they reached its heart, that their path became blocked.

Malachite was surprise to see who was waiting for them. "Valkyries!"

Each of the warriors were on flying horses and wore full body armor. All their helmets had a feather symbol on both sides. They were all obviously female as well.

"The legendary female warriors, Valkyries!" Mithos grasped.

"They were a once proud warrior group, but now they are just merchants hired by both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla." Kratos said.

"Looks like Zilveren managed to buy a exclusive contract." Yuan stated.

The obvious leader of the group, since her armor was much thicker than the others, flew towards them. "In the name of Lord Zilveren, you shall not pass!" Without another warning, they charged in. Mithos' group, however, was ready for combat.

Malachite casually knocked one of the riders off her horse and was engaging her in one-to-one combat. Mithos had opened his wings and attempted to fight them from the sky. He was holding his own well, but the number began to overwhelm him. Yuan helped him the best he could by casting basic spells at the warrior to distract them and to get them to attack him while Kratos was slaughtering anyone who flew low enough for him to touch them with his sword.

"These people are tough!" Mithos exclaimed as he started the spell.

Malachite knew precisely what he was about to do. "Do not cast any major spell or summons! You have to save your strength for the coming battle."

"However, these people are just going to wear us out at this rate." Yuan said as he cut one of the Valkyries in half.

"Leave that the me. Cover me!" Malachite ordered as she started her chant. Mithos, Kratos, and Yuan did what they were as they kept the Valkyries away from Malachite. It was not an easy task since the Valkyries completely outnumbered them and were beginning to push them back.

"_Light, be thy subsistence and destroy the enemy,_ Sacred Shine!" Malachite yelled as the powers of light met at one point, before it exploded into a powerful blast of energy that surrounded the area. Some of the Valkyries vaporized instantly from the blast of light while others were badly burned. The Valkyries were forced to break rank in order to save themselves.

"Now is our chance!" Kratos yelled as they made a run for it. The Valkyries that were not injured by the last attack quickly chased after them.

Yuan glanced behind him to see the Valkyries were catching up with them. "Damn, they're persistent."

"I expect nothing less from the Valkyries." Kratos said. "Even though they have lost their honor, they are still one of the most feared warriors in the world. They will not stop until we are all dead."

"Glad to see you admire them so much." Mithos said sarcastically.

"We cannot stop." Malachite said firmly. "If we do, Zilveren will drain the remaining energy from the Kharlan Tree."

"They're gaining!" Yuan yelled as the Valkyries flew right at their back and were swing their weapons at them. Yuan quickly turned around and beheaded one of them, but that did little to stop the others.

"We have no choice, we must dispatch this group." Kratos said as he stopped running and turned to fight. He got into a weapons battle with one of them and was almost stab by a Valkyrie who came from his back. Mithos covered him, however, and took out the Valkyrie before she could kill his teacher.

"I didn't want to use my spells here, but we have little time to waste." Yuan said as he began his chant. "_To the light that shines like the heavens, hear my call, To the gates of the underworld, open up and hear thy call, Come forth, Lightning of God_! INDIGNATION!" The massive waved of lightning hit the Valkyries point blank. Many of them screamed as they fell from the sky and into the cold ground.

"You shouldn't of used such a powerful spell." Malachite scolded.

Yuan casually shrugged. "It was either that or fight them one on one and wait for their backup to arrive. Also, you're one to talk, Malachite."

Malachite turned away from him. "Whether I used my mana or not is no concern of yours. Besides, you will need your strength more than me in the future."

"In either case, we must be moving towards the temple." Kratos said as he saw more Valkyries coming for them in the distance. Everyone nodded in agreement and took off towards their final destination.


	47. Temple of Welgaia

**The end is approaching but Zilveren's forces will not yield without a fight. Even with Origin on Mithos' side the peace of the world will not be achieve without blood. Thanks for all feedback and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 47: Temple of Welgaia**

* * *

They were not sure how long they spent fighting and avoiding the Valkyries. It seemed the whole city was full of them. They were literally guarding every corner of Welgaia. Mithos and his group were now held up in one of the buildings in the city, trying to figure out how to break through the tough defenses.

"I cannot believe how many Valkyries there are." Mithos complained as he looked through an open window. "How did Zilveren find so many?"

"It would seem that we underestimated his influence." Malachite said. "This is really bad."

Yuan nodded. "At this rate, we will have to fight everyone in the city."

"Any ideas?" Kratos asked.

"We definitely cannot continue at the rate we're going." Mithos growled.

Malachite tapped her staff on the floor in thought before she closed her eyes. "I can only think of one way through this."

Yuan frowned when he heard Malachite's tone of voice. "You have an idea that I am not going to like."

Malachite went to the window. "Head for the temple and do not stop until you get there."

"What are you going to do?" Mithos questioned.

Malachite held up her staff. "I am going to handle the Valkyries."

"By yourself!" Yuan yelled, horrified.

"It is dangerous." Kratos stated calmly.

"We are out of time." Malachite did not turn to face them. "My safety is not an issue. Once I leave here, go to the temple. These are my final orders to you."

"Malachite." Mithos whispered.

Malachite gave a small smile. "Do not worry. I still have something to do before I die."

Kratos nodded. "Be careful."

Malachite also nodded as she jumped out the window. She land gracefully on her feet and ran off to get the Valkyries' attention. When she found the nearest group, she attacked them with several spells, killing most of them in one shot.

A Valkyrie blew her horn to get the others attention and Malachite used that time to make a run for it. Several quickly followed her.

"We will give Malachite a few minutes so she can have a good head start." Kratos said.

"We'll have to be extra careful now since we lack a healer." Yuan said. "We will have to depend entirely on gels."

After waiting for about ten minutes, the group was on the move again. They moved slowly to keep an eye out for any rogue Valkyrie. So far, it seemed Malachite was doing a good job keeping the main unit focused on her. However, they still ran into a stray Valkyrie now and again, but she was quickly dispatched before she could warn the others.

Within twenty minutes, they were standing before the opening of a great temple. It kind of reminded Mithos of old pictures of what humans called a church. It appeared to be made out of some kind of white stone and was imposing to look at.

"So, this is the great temple of the elves." Mithos said in awe.

Yuan was also awe inspire. "Most elves would give their lives just to see this place once. I feel so honor."

Kratos had a worried look on his face. "Valkyries." He said as several winged horses surrounded the entrance. These Valkyries, however, were much better armed than the group that met them in the city. Even the horses were wearing armor and had a fiercer look in their faces.

"Looks like this is the elite group." Yuan noted in worry.

"Should we try to sneak around them?" Mithos asked.

Kratos' frown grew deeper. "There seem to be only one way in and it is guarded from all sides."

"Why don't I call Shadow to cloak us like last time." Mithos suggested.

Yuan shook his head. "Won't work. Unlike humans, the Valkyries are sensitive to magic. They would sense us before we could make it pass them."

"Then we have no choice." Yuan said as he pulled out his Shallow. "Although Malachite wanted us to save our energy, we will have to blast our way through."

Kratos sighed. "I also see no other choice."

"Then lets get this party started right." Mithos said as he began to chant. "_I call upon the envoy from the dark abyss. I summon thee._ Come, Shadow!" With a blob of darkness, Shadow appeared before them. "Clear the path for us, Shadow."

Shadow did what he was ordered and charged the unsuspecting group of Valkyries. Before they could defend themselves, Shadow released a wave of dark energy that hit several of the Valkyries, killing them instantly.

While Shadow was doing damage, Yuan started his own spell. "Earth Bite!" The spell covers the Valkyries in a shell of earth before it exploded in a wave of lighting.

Kratos rushed in and helped Shadow fight off many of the Valkyries. A horn was sounded in alarm and more Valkyries began to appear.

"Looks like we stir up the hornet's nest." Yuan said as he dispatched a Valkyries with his Shallow. These Valkyries were much tougher and would often get back up even after taken a fatal hit.

"We have to get inside!" Kratos yelled as he released a wave of mana from his sword, knocking several Valkyries off their horses.

"Shadow, cover us!" Mithos ordered as they began to run inside. Before the Valkyries could follow, Shadow blocked their path and he began to fight them off. They kept running until they were inside the temple.

"We have to seal the temple to keep them from coming in." Kratos said.

"I got it." Yuan said as he stood in front of the group and began to chant. "Absolute!" He yelled, creating a giant wall of ice to block the entrance. Soon, the entire area was filled with ice.

"Nice." Mithos smiled. "That should keep them out for awhile."

"Keep your guard up." Kratos warned. "They could be more inside."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Yuan said as they moved on.

Mithos began to look around the huge temple. The ceiling was very high and beautifully decorated. There were some ancient writing on the ceiling and high arches. He could feel a strong aura around this place. The aura felt very familiar. In fact...

"I can feel Martel!" Mithos suddenly exclaimed. This took Kratos and Yuan off-guard.

"Martel, are you sure?" Kratos asked carefully.

Mithos turned to face his teacher. "I know her aura from anywhere. I can feel her presences here."

Yuan closed his eyes and concentration. "He...he's right. That is definitely Martel."

"How is such a thing be possible?" Kratos asked awe struck.

"Martel could still be alive!" Mithos said, unable to hold his excitement.

"Impossible." Yuan said more harshly than he meant to. "Martel definitely died in that meadow."

"Then how the hell can I feel her!" Mithos yelled.

Kratos turned around to see the ice beginning to melt. "We can discuss this later. We have to move."

They wasted no more time and ran deeper into the temple. Unfortunately for them, there were more Valkyries inside and they were even tougher than the last set. They became pin several times as they made their way through several hallways and rooms.

"I didn't know there were so many Valkyries in the world." Yuan said as he blocked one of them. "Especially with this different rank of skill." He finally knocked the Valkyrie off her horse and finished her with a downward thrust.

"At this rate, we're be too tire to stop Zilveren." Mithos complained.

Kratos quickly finished off the last of the Valkyries unit. "Tire or not, we can't stop."

After running up several flights of stairs and going into several more rooms, they appeared to reach the main door.

"Is Zilveren behind this door?" Mithos asked. "I feel Martel strongly here."

"Hard to say, but keep your guard up." Yuan said as he opened the door. What lay before was a large decorated room with several more stairways.

"Man, more stairs." Mithos whined.

"You should not worry. You will not be preceding any further." A deep voice said.

Kratos paled when he heard it. "It can't be." Before the group's very eyes, Cryus appeared before them.

"Long time no see, Kratos." Cryus said.

"Cryus...why are you here?" Kratos questioned.

"I am working for the Dark King now." Cryus stated casually.

Yuan shook his head. "Unbelievable. You actually sold out Tethe'alla to fight against Kratos."

Cryus gave a loud snort. "I could careless about Tethe'alla or the Dark King for that matter. Without Crimson, my old homeland means nothing to me."

Kratos lowered his eyes. "You really have lost your mind."

"Kratos, it is time to settle our score once and for all." Cryus said calmly.

Kratos frowned. "Cryus, what is the point of our rival now? Crimson is dead and I have abandon my position as his heir. So you can have everything you ever wanted from me."

Cryus eyes narrowed. "You still don't get it. This has never been about taking Crimson's place. This is about who is worthy to really be his son." He suddenly disappeared again.

"Shit, where did he learn that trick?" Yuan cursed.

Before they could move, Cryus reappeared behind Kratos and grabbed his shoulder. "I will handle him personally. You take care of the others." Kratos had no time to break free of Cryus' grip as they disappeared from sight.

Mithos tried to help his mentor, but Cryus had already gotten away. "Kratos!"

Yuan looked around. "Who was he talking to?"

As if the to answer his question, a giant monster appeared before them. He was just like the monsters at the second farm, except he was even bigger and seemed fiercer. It gave a horrifying roared as it took a swing at Yuan. He was able to quickly sidestep the attack, but the pure ferocity of the swing was so great that it actually knocked Yuan off his feet.

"Yuan!" Mithos yelled in horror.

Yuan checked himself for injuries and realized that the attack left marks in his armor. "This guy has an incredible destructive power." The monster moved in to crush his skull, but Yuan quickly stood up and jumped out of the way. This time, the monster crushed the floor in. Yuan could feel the mana radiating from the punch.

"This guy is nothing like the others at the farm. Was it even human?" Yuan said to himself as he landed safely away from the monster.

"I got it." Mithos said as he began to chant, his wings sprung to life on his back. "_Sacred powers, cast your purifying light upon this corrupt soul. Disappear!_ Judgment!" Several beams of light fall from the ceiling, hitting the monster several times. However, the monster seemed largely unaffected.

"What the hell!" Mithos exclaimed. The monster turned its attention towards him and a circle of runes appeared below it.

Yuan's eyes widen. "It can't be? Is it casting a spell?"

The monster answered his questioned again when it cast its own Judgment. This one, however, was must more powerful than the version Mithos cast. Mithos and Yuan were both forced to dodged and drive to keep from getting hit.

"This may be harder than I thought." Mithos muttered.

"It is definitely not like the slow monsters we fought at the farm." Yuan said. "I wonder who it was."

"Doesn't matter now." Mithos said. "It's in our way, so we have to take him down. Although Martel wouldn't like it, we don't have all day."

"Agreed." Yuan said as he started his spell. "Thunder Arrow!" Three electrically charged spheres began to connect to a lightning triangle, which appeared around the monster. A massive bolt of lightning began to rain down on the monster, hitting it multiple times.

It screamed in pain, but it was far from out. Another circles of ruins appeared under it.

"I won't give you that chance!" Mithos yelled as he charged in to give the final blow. However, he was too late as the monster completed its spell.

Yuan immediately recognized the spell. "Mithos, look out!"

The monster released giant Indignation, taking Mithos off-guard. Mithos quickly flew back to avoid the full power of the spell, but he was still hit and flung like a rag doll across the room. He landed with an ungraceful splat on the floor.

"Warned him just a little too late." Yuan muttered as he watched the smoke rise from Mithos' body.

The monster was now on top of Yuan, wanting to finish the job from earlier. Yuan was ready to dodge, but the monster was even faster than before and knocked him off his feet. Yuan could feel his ribs crack as he flew into the sky.

"Damn, this bastard is tough." Yuan said as he tried to regain his bearings.

The monster jumped to follow him and Yuan was barely able to block him with his Shallow in midair. The claws were only inches from his face. He could feel the monster's hot breath and see the blood thirst in its eye.

Yuan gritted his teeth. "Get off of me!" He exclaimed as he pushed the monster off. It would not back down, however, as it used it other hand and sunk its claws deep into Yuan's left leg. Yuan kept a straight face as he landed on the floor, with his good leg.

The monster was as relentless as ever and charged in again, forcing Yuan to block it again. They stood there in a stand still for a long minute.

"_At this rate, this monster is going to out last me._" Yuan thought in distress. "_Mithos, where the hell are you?_"

He became horrified to see the monster was charging up another spell. "_At this range, I will be killed. But if I back down now, he will tear my head off._" The spell was almost ready. "_I don't ask the spirits for much, but I can really your help right now._"

Yuan began to feel his Cruxis Crystal pulse against his skin. A strong warm feeling flowed from his hand up to his chest and into his back. Soon, two wings burst from his back in a spiral of light. His wings were fairy like and had softness to it, however, it did had the shape of daggers. They were a translucent purple with a slight sparkle that fluttered in the wind.

Yuan began to smile. "Perfect timing." He used his new wings to break the stalemate with the monster and quickly fly out of range as a lightning bolt came out of the monster's mouth. It was disturbing close to were his heart would have been.

"Too close." Yuan noted as he floated in midair.

The monster came at him again, full of vengeance. It was stopped, however, when it suddenly flew up too high and slammed into a golden cross.

"Bout time you rejoined the party." Yuan said as he turned to face Mithos. He was still badly burned on some areas of his skin and blood was coming from his forehead. Otherwise, Mithos was still able to stand.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun." Mithos said with a smirk.

The monster landed back down on the floor, hard. The monster was burnt in several places, but it quickly got back up and roared with rage.

"Talk about die hard." Mithos muttered.

"Our individual attacks are not working." Yuan said. "Also, this monster has a strong resistance to magic. We need to use a physical attack and take it down in one hit."

"What do you have in mind?" Mithos asked.

"Just follow my lead." Yuan said as he flew back down and got into battle position.

The monster roared again and charged the half-elves.

Yuan waited for the monster to get closer before attacking. "Now, Mithos!" He ran in and started his attack.

As if reading his mind, Mithos knew exactly what Yuan was planning to do and moved in to do the same. "Super Sonic Thrust!" He yelled as he charged on the monster. Yuan did a similar technique and two attacked merged together to create a cross between themselves, which hit the monster dead on.

The monster screamed in pain as yellow blood splattered from the wounded area. It fall to ground in a kneeling position and stood there. It sounded like it was breathing hard.

Mithos was also breathing hard. "Is it done?"

Yuan was also trying to catch his breath. "No, it is still alive." The monster began to stand again and turned to face the half-elves.

Mithos groaned in annoyance. "Why won't it die?"

"Look at its chest." Yuan suddenly said.

Mithos looked up in surprise at the area where now a giant 'X' mark now laid on its chest. Inside the wound was a red crystal, shining brightly. "Isn't that a Cruxis Crystal?"

Yuan nodded. "That must be what is keep it alive. Such wounds would have killed anyone else."

Mithos raised up his sword. "Then, we have to pry that crystal out of its chest."

"Agreed." Yuan stated. "I will distract him and when its guard is down, move in for the kill."

Yuan used the increase speed of his wings to dash in and made a clean swing with his Shallow, hitting the monster in the chest again, causing more blood to fall. The monster screamed and brought it hand down, knocking Yuan away. It followed after him and the two became lock in a duel. Yuan had the advantage since the monster was badly injured, but the pure brute strength that it still possessed was slowly wearing on Yuan.

Mithos watched the battle carefully and waited for the moment when the monster dropped its guard. After waiting nearly two minutes, the opening finally came and Mithos ran in. Just when the monster rose up its claws to take Yuan's head, Mithos flew in and plunged his sword into the monster's chest, shattering the Cruxis Crystal.

The monster stood there in a frozen state before it gave one final roar. Its body became surrounded in a bright white light before it exploded, blowing both Mithos and Yuan away. They were able to catch themselves with their wings and waited for the light to fade. Soon, nothing was left of the monster except ashes.

Mithos sighed as he put his sword away. "Bout time that thing died."

Yuan also put away his weapon and walked over to the ashes. "I wonder who this was? It couldn't be a human."

Mithos shrugged. "Not someone too important I would guess." He then reached into his bag and pulled out two lemon and orange gels. Mithos casually tossed one of each towards Yuan and they both ate quickly. The healing effects were quick, but left a sick feeling in their stomachs.

As Yuan ate, he saw something in the ashes, but he kept a stone face on his expression as he finished eating. "I guess we should get moving."

"What about Kratos?" Mithos asked in worry.

"That is a battle that was long in the making." Yuan said. "Kratos and Cryus will have to solve their issue themselves."

Mithos looked about to say something, but closed his mouth,

"Lets move." Yuan said. "We wasted enough time here."

Without another word, they ran up a nearby flight of stairs. Yuan's mind, however, was distracted as he remembered what he saw in the ashes. In the pile of remains laid a single wooden pipe still intact.


	48. Brothers

**The final conflict between Kratos and Cryus begins. Kratos is finally made to face the demons of his past and his own weaknesses. Thanks for the reviews and feedback and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 48: Brothers**

* * *

_Kratos fought evenly with Cryus as they blocked and parried each other attacks. Cryus wore a fierce look as he attempted to slam his wooden sword across Kratos' head. Kratos barely dodged the attack and countered by swinging his sword Cryus' side. The hit connected, causing Cryus to flinch in pain._

_ "Match point, Kratos win." A man, who was watching the entire fight, said._

_ Cryus put down his sword and gave a slight nod. "Good fight."_

_ Kratos smiled and return the gesture. "Thank you."_

_ "You have gotten better, Kratos." The referee said. "You skills are nearly equal to Cryus now."_

_ Cryus casually put his sword over his shoulder. "You gotten allot better ever since you stopped trying to use two swords. I guess they really weren't for you."_

_Kratos' smile falls as his eyes lower. "Yeah, I guess I was not gifted in that way."_

_ Yuan walked over with a towel for his master._

_ "Thank, Yuan." Kratos said as he took the towel and cleaned his face._

_ Crimson chose this moment to walk into the room. Everyone immediately stood at attention._

_ "Welcome, General Crimson." The referee bowed. _

_ Crimson nodded. "How are my boys doing?"_

_ "Kratos won the match, sir." The referee stated. "His fighting ability has greatly improved over these last couple of months."_

_ Crimson's face harden. "Yes, after he gave up on our family's fighting style." Kratos visibly flinched when he heard those words._

_ "Nonetheless, I am please by Cryus' progress." Crimson said as he turned towards the older boy. "He truly lives up to his family's reputation."_

_ Cryus bowed gratefully. "Thank you, father."_

_"Since both of you are doing so well as of late, I will give you the rest of the afternoon off." Crimson said in a light tone._

_ Both Kratos and Cryus' eyes lit up in excitement. "Thank you, father." They both said._

_ "However, I expect both of you to be up early to make for the lost time." Crimson said. "If you two are to be ready for battle, no time can be wasted." He then nodded towards the referee and they both walked out of the garden, leaving the two boys alone._

_ "I don't know about you, but I won't be spending my free time slacking off." Cryus said. "I am going to train to become even stronger."_

_ Kratos shrugged. "That's fine, but I think I am going to hang with Yuan. It has been awhile since we did anything together."_

_ "You seem too friendly with that half-elf." Cryus stated. "In fact, you hang out with that slave more than your peers."_

_Yuan, who was standing right next to Kratos, gave Cryus a slight glare, but held his tongue.  
_

_ Kratos turned his back on Cyrus. "Yuan and I share a bond, that's all. I don't see him as a slave or an half-elf."_

_ Cryus chuckled. "Fine. As long as it does not interfere with your training, I don't care either way. However, you better not speak those words to father."_

_ Kratos turned his head to look at Cryus. "I have no intention to." With that, he also left._

_

* * *

_

Kratos head was spinning as he regained his bearings. He was not sure where he was at, but it appeared to be an empty room with several pillars lining the walls.

"So, you finally came to." A voice said ahead of him.

Kratos looked up to see Cryus casually standing some feet in front of him. His sword was lazily slump over his side as he stared at Kratos. "I didn't think a simple transport would knock you out like that. How pathetic."

Kratos slowly stood up to face the older man. "Cryus, why is our rivalry so important to you? You keep saying I don't understand. I am afraid after all these years, I must agree."

Cryus shook his head. "Given this will be our final battle one way or another, I see no point in keeping you in the dark." Cryus' eyes glazed over as he looked toward the ceiling. Kratos noticed that there was a glass dome over their head, which looked out towards the purple sky.

"That day, when my entire family was killed was the worst and best day of my life. I lost everyone from my mother, father, and my baby sister. My world was gone." Cryus' voice was completely hallowed. "I would had most likely ended it all, until Crimson came. He took me in and raised me like his own child. He even offered me his name at one point."

This struck Kratos dumb.

"Since the day he took me in, I wanted to prove that I was indeed worthy of being his son." Cryus turned his eyes away from the sky to glare at Kratos. "You were never worthy to be his blood. He gave you everything and all you did was complain. You gave up on using the two-hand sword style which broke his heart."

"I simply did not have the talent for it." Kratos said. "I had to find more own style and my own path."

Cryus snorted. "That's maybe understandable if not forgivable if you did not do the ultimate dishonor towards Crimson."

Kratos' eyes narrowed. "Yuan is my friend and I was not going to leave him die at the hands of a mob."

"He is an half-elf and a slave. He should have known his place and not have attacked a noble of Tethe'alla. As such, he deserved death." Cryus spatted.

"That 'noble' had it coming after he nearly raped that woman." Kratos said with heat. "Even if she a slave, he had no right. Especially since she was not even his property."

"The laws of Tethe'alla gave him that right." Cryus stated coldly. "You had no problem with the law until Yuan got into trouble. However, Yuan's actions were in part your fault. If you had treated him as a slave instead of an equal, he wouldn't gotten himself in trouble."

"I have no regrets about that." Kratos said sternly. "I did what I had to do to save a friend."

Cryus' eyes narrowed. "Which translated to breaking into the Colosseum, killing your own country men, then running away from your kingdom, and abandoning your family name. Do you know how hurt Crimson was that day?"

Kratos was left speechless.

"He was devastated." Cryus spatted. "He was actually close to tears when he had to order his men to kill you on sight. The king wanted you brought back alive to face trial, but Crimson wanted you to have a warrior's death. Too good if you ask me."

Kratos shook his head. "I...I never knew that."

"Well, this is something else you didn't know." Cryus said. "Even as he order his men to kill you, he still somehow had faith that you would return someday and take your place within the family. Which is why he refused to pass down the Flamberge to me. He said although I was his son, only Kratos had the right to it. Even after you betrayed him, he still had faith in you."

Kratos was once again speechless.

"Which is why I swore to defeat you myself and prove to Crimson that you were never worthy to be his son." Cryus said as he raised his sword. "Although Crimson is no longer here, I will show him from the heavens that he was wrong about you."

Kratos shook his head. "There really is no avoiding this fight." He said as he pulled out his blade. "I am sorry it has come to this, Cryus."

"The moment you ran away from Tethe'alla, it was destine to end this way." Cryus stated.

Kratos nodded. "It was fate that brought us together and it shall be fate that decides which of us will leave here this day. For this world and for Mithos, I will not lose." However, before Kratos could move he noticed that Cryus was beginning to glow with rainbow like sparkles.

"What the..." Kratos started before he noticed something on Cryus' chest. "That explains everything. You have been given a Cruxis Crystal. So, that is how Zilveren won you over."

"This crystal greatly enhanced my abilities far more compare to a mere exsphere." Cryus said. "I've also noticed that you too have been given one. So, you shouldn't complain."

Kratos said nothing as he moved in for his first attack. Cryus was ready for him and quickly parried Kratos' blade. The force of the strike caused dust to kick off from the floor. Cryus broke the stalemate by ramming his elbow into Kratos' face. Kratos backed away and was nearly cut in half as he dodged the giant sword. However, Kratos' felt his lungs suddenly caved and he began to spit up blood. Cryus then kicked him hard in the jaw, sending him rolling across the floor.

"_That attack damage me without even touching me._" Kratos thought as he regained his bearings. "_That has never happen before._"

Cryus was already on top of him and once again brought down his blade for the finishing blow. Luckily, Kratos was ready and released a wave of mana to intercept the assault. It pushed his sword back, leaving Cryus wide open. Kratos moved in for his own death blow, but Cryus slammed his knee into Kratos' chest. He felt his ribs crack on impact.

"Careless, Kratos." Cryus sneered as he brought his fist down and sent Kratos flying across the room. Kratos quickly recovered and landed uneasily on his feet.

"You have gotten much better." Kratos stated.

"Wish I could say the same of you." Cryus mocked. "How did you manage to kill the greatest general of all time with such poor sword skills? If this is all you have, then Crimson's death was truly a joke."

"The battle is far from over." Kratos said as he ready his sword once again. He charged toward Cryus with mana building on his blade. "Fierce Demon Fang!" He yelled as he slammed his weapon into the ground, creating a shockwave in a wide arc right in Cryus' face. Cryus was sent back by the wave of mana, but was largely unharmed.

"Is that it?" Cryus jeered.

Kratos was stun by this. "That attack would has split a normal person in half."

"My Crystal Cruxis makes it very hard for me to die." Cryus said. "Allow me to show you what a real technique looks like." He body began to glow with mana. "Blazing Tempest!" Cryus began to spin through the air with flame surrounding his entire body.

Kratos barely had time to dodge as the attack nearly diced him into pieces. However, the flames were so intense that it burned through the weakest part of his armor.

"That was father's signature move." Kratos noted. "He master it with just one sword."

Cryus straighten himself as the flames died down around him. "This is the different between us. That I could master one of Crimson's favorite techniques."

"I have to admit, I am very impress." Kratos stated. "Fire techniques are part of my family's style. For you to be able to do such a thing speak volumes to your talent. However, as I have said before I will not lose here."

"With the level of your suppose skill, you can never hope to beat me." Cryus said as he charged in again. Kratos met him half way and the two clash in sparks of steel. Kratos used his shield to block most of Cryus' more fierce attacks, but Cryus was also able to parry his. They spent close to ten minutes dodging, parrying, and blocking each other. They both took their fair share of injuries, however, Cryus was still going strong. Kratos was slowly tiring and his muscles were beginning to burn.

It was obvious to Kratos that Cryus had master his Cruxis Crystal to the point where he had almost limitless energy. With such an advantage, Cryus would just have to out endure him. He had to end this quickly.

"This end now." Kratos said as he summoned his mana into his blade. "Demon Spear!" He screamed as he shot a shockwave of mana at Cryus as he spiraled into the air. Cryus blocked by the attack, but his sword rattled badly from the sear's force.

Cryus' eyes widen. "This same force I sensed around Crimson before he died. So, this is the move that ended him." He quickly refocused. "However, this won't work against me!"

With a loud battle yell, Cryus pushed back against the wave of mana and broke through. Unguarded, he slashed his sword across Kratos' midsection. Kratos cough up blood as he falls ungracefully to the cold floor. There, he remained unmoving.

Cryus stared down emotionlessly at the fallen soldier. "It would seem my ambition surpass yours, brother."

* * *

_Kratos sighed in relief as he scanned over the woods for the final time._

_"We should be safe for the night." Kratos said. "However, we have to move at first light if we are to ensure we stay ahead of the soldiers."_

_ Yuan just stared at Kratos as Noishe found a nice place to perch himself in a nearby tree. It was a couple more seconds before Yuan finally gained the courage to speak. "Why?"_

_ Kratos was getting a fire ready when he heard the question. "Why what?"_

_ "You know what I am asking." Yuan said impatiently. "Why did you save me?'_

_ Kratos didn't turn to face him. "You are my friend. It was the only thing I could do."_

_ "Fool." Yuan snorted. "Don't you realize what you have done?"_

_ "I kept my best friend from suffering a slow death." Kratos answered neutrally._

_ "At the price of your home, your family, your entire life!" Yuan yelled with heat. "How could you throw everything away so carelessly? And for a half-elf no less."_

_ "Human, elf, half-elf, it makes no different to me." Kratos said. "If I sat back and let you die, I might as well put down my sword and never fight again. A soldier who is unable and unwilling to defend his own friend is not a soldier."_

_ "Stupid." Yuan muttered. "If I was in your situation, I wouldn't have save someone like me. I knew what would happen when I attack that noble and I was ready to face death. I should have died anyway instead of allowing myself to live as a slave."_

_ "That might had beneficed you more, but I am glad you chose to live." Kratos said slowly. "Without you, I wouldn't have anyone to keep me sane."_

_ "But, what about now?" Yuan questioned._

_ Kratos sighed. "I never belong in that world. As hard as I tried to fit in, I just couldn't be like my father. So, I will just have to find my own path and build a new world."_

**"_You will never fit into the world because you are a coward._" _A voice sneered_**_._

_ "What!" Kratos exclaimed as Yuan and Noishe disappeared along with the forest. He was now floating in a sea of darkness._

_**"No son of mines would have run away." Crimson said as he appeared in front of Kratos. However, he was a ghost with a strange aura surrounding him. His back was completely turned towards Kratos as well as he stared into nothingness.****"He would had face his responsibilities**__** instead of hiding behind the strength of another."**_

_ Kratos snorted. "Even in my dreams, you hunt me."_

**"_It is your own consciousness that allows me to be here._" Crimson answered.**

_ "I have nothing to feel guilty about." Kratos stated. "I know I did the right thing."_

_**"That is far from the point." Crimson said coldly. "Saving your friend was something that any good man would had done. However, it is the fact that you ran instead of standing up for your conventions. A true man would had stayed and fought instead of running until they found someone to hid behind."**_

_ "I was not hiding behind Zilveren!" Kratos yelled._

_**"You can lie to me all you want, but you can't lie to yourself." Crimson said. "You are so much more than what you have become. It is your own lack of courage that holds you back."**_

_ "Say what you will, but this world is in grave danger." Kratos said. "Mithos needs me and I have no time for you."_

_**Crimson laughed viciously. "Mithos, so you chose that boy to hide behind now?"**_

_ "He is the one who will save our world." Kratos said with convention. "It is his fate to do so."_

**"_And if he lets you down like that elf, what would you do then, Kratos? Run away again?_"_ Crimson questioned. For the first time, he turned his head to stare at Kratos._**

_ Kratos returned the glare. "That won't happen. I won't let it happen!"_

_**Crimson began to laugh viciously. "My foolish son. Very well, then show me if that half-elf is truly your savior."**_

_A bright light engulfed Kratos and everything went white._

_

* * *

_

Cryus stood over Kratos' body ready to deliver the final blow when a light surrounded Kratos.

"What the hell!" Cryus exclaimed as he was pushed back by a wave of mana. Before Cryus' eyes he saw two wings appear on Kratos' back. They were shaped like sharp daggers and were a mix of purple and blue. Kratos slowly stood up and glared fiercely at Cryus.

"How is that possible?" Cryus muttered in shock. "Only magical entries can fully awaken a Cruxis Crystal. This shouldn't be happening."

"As I have said before Cryus." Kratos said as he leveled his sword. "I won't lose here. What is happening here surpass our petty rivalry."

Cryus quickly regained his composure. "Is that so?" He brought his blade back up. "Then, I will end it all right now."

"I agree." Kratos said. "I will not hold back.

Cryus began to rebuild his mana. "Prepare yourself, Kratos. With this next attack, I will send you to the afterlife." He then jumped into the air, and then thrust his sword down with a blazing wave of fire surrounding him. "Rising Phoenix!"

Kratos remained perfectly calm as his own mana surrounded him. "Grave Blade!" A wave of earth was unleashed from his sword met Cryus' attack. The pure force of the spell forced Cryus' blade back allowing the combination of his sword and the earth cut right through Cryus' armor and into the soft skin.

Cryus' eyes widen in surprise and pain as he was thrown back. He arm actually broke by the recoil as he landed on the floor. However, he was still able to land somewhat gracefully on his feet.

"Unbelievable, you actually push back my attack." Cryus said as he looked over his shattered arm.

"You used the element of fire." Kratos said. "However, earth is fire's weakness. Which is why I study that element for the day I would be force to face my father."

Cryus chuckled. "You used your own family's element against them. Very clever."

"First rule of war, learn the enemy's weakness." Kratos said as he looked over Cryus. "This fight is over. You can't continue to fight with that arm."

Cryus slowly stood up. "Arrogant bastard. You think this is finish?"

"It is over, Cryus." Kratos said calmly. "Accept your defeat like a true soldier."

Cryus stared blankly at Kratos for a long moment. "You are right. With this arm, it is pointless for me to continue. However, I cannot turn back now." He bent over and picked up his sword with his good arm.

Kratos' eyes narrowed, as he got ready for another attack. However, Cryus did something unexpected. Cryus flipped his sword and with one clean thrust, stabbed the blade into his own chest, shattering his own Cruxis Crystal. Kratos grasp in shock as Cryus cough out blood as he fall to the floor. Kratos wasted no time running towards the fallen man, dropping his sword and shield.

"Cryus!" Kratos yelled as he stood over him. He was losing blood fast and Kratos quickly reached into his bag to find any gels. If he was lucky, he could stop the bleeding long enough for Malachite to heal him.

"Don't bother." Cryus said, knowing what Kratos was trying to do. "I challenged you to this final duel and lost. The only acceptable thing for me to do now is die."

"Don't be a fool!" Kratos yelled.

Cryus snorted. "There is little point for me to continue with living. Everything I had is truly gone. Honestly, I was planning to end my life even if I beat you."

Kratos was horrified by his words. "Why?"

"Crimson...father was my entire world." Cryus said slowly. "Everything I did was for him. So he could look at me with pride. I truly wanted to be his son, even though I knew in my heart it was an impossible dream. Although Crimson said I was like his kin, I knew whom he favored. Because you were actually his blood and the only one who had the right to carry on his will." He began to cough violently.

Kratos shook his head. "Father really meant that much to you."

"You could never understand the bond that I had with that man." Cryus said. "If he had ordered me to hell itself, I would had done it and had no regrets."

"Cryus..." Kratos muttered.

"The Dark King is not far from here." Cryus said. "Take the stairs all the way up and you should find him. If your friends are still alive, they should be on their way there."

Kratos nodded. "Cryus, I am sorry that it ended like this. Even though it may not mean much to you, I truly saw you as my brother."

Cryus smirked. "Don't go getting sentimental. In a strange way, I am happy I lost to you. Beating you would have meant that Cryus spent his remaining years living a lie."

"I understand." Kratos said in a wavy voice.

"Now, get the hell out of here." Cryus spat. "You are Crimson's heir, so you better not do anything that would dishonor him. If you die here, I swear I will kick your ass in the afterlife."

Kratos stood up and looked one last time at Cryus. "Goodbye, brother." He said as he ran off to meet his friends.

Cryus stared into the purple sky as the last of his life drained out of him. "Crimson...you knew it would end this way. Was that truly the purpose why you took me as your son?" He began to chuckle humorlessly. " Either way, I have no regrets...Wherever you are Crimson, I will be by you side." His eyes slowly close and his breathing ceased.

* * *

**Only Zilveren now remains and the future of the world lies in the balance.**


	49. Vessel of Daemonium

**The time has come. Mithos finally confronts Zilveren, the traitor of the Kharlan Tree and the spirits. Even with his crimes in toll, the balance between right and wrong will blur as the true nature of Operation Symphonia is reveal. As well as the dark curse of Malachite.**

**Thanks for the reviews and please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 49: Vessel of Daemonium**

**

* * *

**

Mithos ran as fast as he could up the flight of stair. His body was still very sore from that battle with that monster, but there was no time to rest. They were close to Zilveren he could feel him. Soon, he would be able to avenge his sister.

After what felt like an eternity, they stood before two huge double doors.

"This is the place." Yuan said. "The mana in this area is like nothing I have ever sensed before."

Mithos nodded. "It is time to end this." He reached over and pushed the doors opened. A bright light blinded them for a second before they finally could see clearly. Mithos' mouth nearly dropped when he saw what was before them. The room was huge with many pillars lining the walls. In the middle of the room floated a crystal like object. Mithos could feel the mana from the object filling every part of him. He once again had the feeling of familiarity.

Also standing before them was Zilveren, not in the form of the Dark King. His back was to them as he was staring at the object.

"You made it here alive." Zilveren said, never turning to face them. "Kratos has also defeated Cryus. He should be here soon as well."

"It is over, Zilveren." Mithos spat as he unsheathed his sword. "Everything ends here."

"You are right. Everything does end here." Zilveren said as he turned slowly to face them. "On this day, this world shall end."

This took Yuan back. "Zilveren, what are you talking about?"

"Look into the Great Seed." Zilveren said instead.

Despite himself, Mithos found himself staring into the Great Seed. For a moment, he could have sworn he saw a face in the seed. No, it was more than just a face it was an entire figure.

"MARTEL!" Mithos screamed when he realize who it was.

All the color drained out of Yuan's face. "What...how...impossible. Martel is dead."

"When one comes in contact with a Cruxis Crystal, death is just an inconvenience." Zilveren said.

"Cruxis Crystal?" Yuan muttered. Now that he thought about it, Martel's crystal was not on her when they cremated her. He just assumed that Malachite took it.

"What does the Cruxis Crystal have to do with this!" Mithos demanded.

"When one awakens their Cruxis Crystal, they become forever bond to it, even in death." Zilveren explained. "When the body dies, instead of moving to the next world the soul merges with the Cruxis Crystal. In that sense, they become immortal."

Mithos was struck dumb for a moment. "So...Martel is still alive."

"That depends on you definition of being alive." Zilveren said calmly. "Martel's soul is still in this plain because of her Cruxis Crystal. However, she have no feelings and is unable to move."

"That's horrible!" Yuan exclaimed. "How dare you do this to her."

"No worries, her condition is only until the Kharlan Tree dies." Zilveren stated.

"What happens when the Kharlan Tree dies?" Mithos asked slowly.

"When that happens, I will plant the Great Seed and create a new World Tree in its place." Zilveren explained. "As of this moment, Martel exist within the Great Seed and she will be reborn as part of the new Kharlan Tree."

"So, she will come back to life once the new tree is planted?" Mithos asked breathlessly.

"Her soul will be used to create a new summon spirit for the tree that will acts as its guardian." Zilveren said. "Once that happens, the girl you knew as Martel will cease to exist in this world or the next."

Yuan shook his head. "So, you have sentence her to a fate worst than death."

"Her sacrifice will usher in a new era." Zilveren said neutrally. "Given that was Martel's dream, I don't think she would be too upset."

"You bastard!" Mithos yelled. "I won't let you do that to Martel."

"You are too blinded by the love of you sister to see the greater good of my cause." Zilveren said.

"What, taking control of the new tree for your twisted end?" Mithos growled.

"My motives are not twisted." Zilveren stated. "We both desire the same thing."

"The same?" Yuan questioned.

Zilveren nodded. "A peaceful world where the tree can be safe from further harm. A world free of the evils of magitechnology."

"How is you taking control of the tree going to help you in that?" Mithos questioned.

"You are going to use your powers to control the tree's mana which would prevent the usage of magitechnology." Yuan stated.

"That is only part of it." Zilveren said. "Magitechnology is only the symptom of a much larger problem that plague our world."

"What larger problem?" Mithos asked in frustration.

"The creation of magitechnology lies squarely at the feet of you half-elves." Zilveren revealed coldly.

Mithos was taken back. "Our fault!"

"Why do you think all research into magitechnology, exspheres, and Cruxis Crystals are all headed by half-elves?" Zilveren asked viciously. "Like elves, half-elves are born with a great understanding of the nature of mana. However, they are also born with the bloodlust and greed that plagues the human race. It is this combination that has brought this world to the brink of destruction."

"You can't just blame half-elves for that!" Mithos yelled. "Humans played apart in all that research too."

"I agree." Zilveren said. "It was humans who started the eternal war for their own selfish reasons, however, humans have almost no understanding of mana. By themselves, it would not had been possible for them create magitechnology. In their bid to be accepted by human society, half-elves created magitechnology to help the humans in their war. They also did the research necessary to create Cruxis Crystals and exspheres. How do you think that an organization like the Fahrer was able to learn to make exspheres out of the lives of humans?"

"You can't blame an entire race over the misguidance of a few." Yuan said with heat.

"True, but the seeds of chaos is sown into your very beings." Zilveren said coldly. "If left alone, another war will eventually happen and the tree will be endangered once again. To ensure the future of the tree and the world at large, all half-elves must be eliminated."

A long silence followed the declaration. "What?" Mithos whispered.

Yuan's face was completely white now. "You...you are planning to kill all half-elves?"

"It is the only way to protect the Kharlan Tree." Zilveren stated coldly.

"You monster!" Mithos yelled.

"Zilveren, even for you, it is impossible to wipe out an entire race." Yuan said slowly. His voice was completely hollow.

"With the power of the new tree to aide me, it is far from impossible." Zilveren said. "The world tree controls all the mana in the world. Including the mana in every living being on the planet. With the new World Tree's power, I will use it to drain the mana out of all the half-elves and use it to feed the World Tree."

"You can't be serious!" Mithos yelled in completely disbelief. "You would used the sacred tree in such a twisted way!"

Zilveren chuckled humorless. "It is not twisted at all. It is all for the greater good."

"Your plan is flaw." Yuan suddenly said. "Even if you kill all the half-elves, we will just come back. As long as humans and elves have any kind of relations, half-elves will exist. Even when the elves tried to cut themselves from the world, there were still elves that sought the company of humans. You should know this better than anyone Zilveren since father had me."

"Yes, I have contemplated that problem." Zilveren said slowly. "The only way to keep the half-elves from ever existing again is to forever separate the two races."

Yuan shook his head. "That is physical impossible."

"Not with the power of Origin." Zilveren said with a smirk. "By controlling space, time, and dimension, I will split this world in two and separate the races of human and elf. In the middle of these two worlds will stand the new Kharlan Tree, forever providing mana. That is the true nature of Operation Symphonia."

The silent was deafening. Yuan and Mithos just stared at Zilveren in completely disbelief. No words could seem to form on their mouths.

"Which is why you betrayed your fellow elves, those who served and believed in you in both the Fahrer, the Silver Ghosts, and your own brother." The voice of Kratos said as he slowly walked into the room. "It was all to justified mass genocide."

Zilveren smiled. "Glad you finally join us, Lord Kratos. You have certainly grown yourself."

Kratos stopped right behind Yuan and put his hand on his shoulder. "You would murder your own brother in order to fulfill your goal. As someone who just did such a thing, I cannot understand how you can so willing go down such a path."

Zilveren's face softened. "I love my brother. That is not a lie. However, in order to make a perfect world, sacrifices must be made."

Kratos shook his head. "So, you're completely dedicated to this path?"

"I wouldn't have made it as far as I have if I had even a shred of doubt." Zilveren said neutrally.

"You can't control time and space." Mithos suddenly said as held up his sword. "Only my blade, the Sword of Dawn, can do that. You also can never wield it because only the blood of the half-elves you despise can hold it. So, your plan has already failed."

Zilveren chuckled darkly. "Mithos, you still do not understand. I already knew that Origin would have to make a sword such as yours in order for you to reach Derris-Kharlan. I even wanted you to get that idea yourself when I gave you those books back in Terrako."

Mithos grasped in surprise. Now that he thought about it, that book about space and time was one he didn't remember checking out of that library in Kriton so long ago. However, he was so excited to just have those books that he didn't put much thought into it.

"You mean you set Mithos up?" Yuan asked in disbelief.

"I knew Origin would had never make another blade unless it was completely necessary. So, I had to force his hand." Zilveren explained.

"Even if you tricked Origin into creating the desire blade, you can't wield it." Kratos countered.

"As it is now, I can't" Zilveren said as he unsheathed his black blade. "However, once I merged it with the Sword of Dusk, it will create the ultimate sword. One that would give me powers equal to Origin himself."

Yuan's face went red. "You let Mithos go just so he could make a pact with Origin and create the sword you needed to fulfill your plan. To the very end, we were your puppets."

Zilveren's face went completely blank. "Within a few more minutes, the Great Kharlan Tree will die and the new World Tree shall be born. Mithos, it is time you surrender that blade to me."

"NOT A CHANCE IN HELL!" Mithos yelled. "From the beginning you used me for your own ends and had the gull to murder my sister! It all ends now!" With those words, Mithos wings appeared on his back. Following suit, Yuan and Kratos also released their wings.

"You are correct." Zilveren said as he leveled his sword. His wings also appeared on his back. "Your usefulness is at an end. All you can do for me now is die."

Yuan began his spell. "INDIGNATION!" He screamed as beam of lightening headed towards Zilveren.

Zilveren, however, was already prepared. "Guardian Field!" A field of light surrounded him and deflected the lightening. It then expanded and hit Mithos and the others. They all cried in pain as they were thrown back.

Kratos quickly regain himself charged forward. He thrust his sword into Zilveren midsection, but he easily blocked it. He then pushed Kratos aside and delivered a devastating kick to his side. Kratos' ribs were already bruised from his battle with Cryus and they broke on impact when Zilveren hit him. Kratos grunted in pain and was thrown back.

"Damn, Kratos." Mithos muttered as he began to chant. "_Ancient ruler of the elements. I summon thee._ Come, Maxwell!" With a flash of multicolor light, Maxwell appeared before him.

Zilveren stopped to look at the summon spirit. "Lord Maxwell, it is ashamed we must meet again under such conditions."

Maxwell shook his head. "Zilveren, I had truly hope it would not had come to this. However, I can't let your misguidance continue." With that, Maxwell released a barrage of flaming meteorites at him.

Zilveren was barely able to dodged as the attack nearly struck him several times. Mithos saw his chance to end everything.

"This is the end, Spark Wave!" Mithos yelled. A giant ball of electricity appeared before Mithos and flew towards Zilveren. He was still too busy dodging Maxwell to noticed the ball and it struck him right in the back. Zilveren hissed in pain as electricity ran through his entire body, but he still managed to keep his bearings.

"Mithos, I told you such levels of magic were useless." Zilveren scoffed. "At this stage, only the highest levels will be affected."

Once he dodged Maxwell final meteorite Zilveren began his own spell. "_Infinite power, grant me thy strength,_ Meteor Storm!" Like Maxwell's spell, a storm of meteorites landed across the field.

Mithos barely had time to dodged before several meteorites nearly hit him. The flames from the outburst sent Mithos flying. Yuan ran over to Kratos and protected him with a guardian shield.

"He has improved." Maxwell noted as he disappeared.

When the last of the meteorites faded, Mithos slowly got to his feet. "Dammit."

"Between your battles with the Valkyries, Ratto, and Cryus, you are too weak to fight me." Zilveren stated coldly. "Not to mention, you are missing a healer. Malachite was a fool to separate from you."

"Ratto, we never saw that bastard." Mithos muttered.

"What he said is true." Yuan said as he helped Kratos to his feet. "That monster we fought before coming here was Ratto."

"What!" Mithos exclaimed.

"It does not matter now." Zilveren stated. "As you are now, there is no hope for any of you."

Mithos quickly stood up. "You haven't won yet, Zilveren!"

"Indeed, this day is far from yours." Malachite said as she jumped from the ceiling. Her dress was tore in several places and she was very dirty. "You did well to make it this far." She began one of her spells. "Healing Circle!"

A shining orb appears over the Mithos, Yuan, and Kratos and refracted a circle of light onto the ground. They could feel themselves being healed by the light and their strength returning.

"Malachite, you have finally come." Zilveren said as he faced his old comrade.

Malachite turned to face him. "Zilveren, what you have done has disgraced the position of the Beschermer. For that, I cannot forgive you."

Zilveren lowed down his sword. "Malachite, you must understand that this path is the only way to protect this world. The half-elves will only bring further misery."

"Who gave you the right to play god!" Malachite yelled angrily. "We elves are just as guilty for what has happen because instead of guiding the half-elves to use their magic properly, we just threw them into the wilderness. In their desperation to be accepted, they turned towards the humans, who allowed them to misused their gifts for their own ends."

"The humans just nurtured what was already there." Zilveren said, his voice taking on a hard edge. "The half-elves inherited the brutal and immature nature of humans, which is why the world is in the state that it is. They can't be trusted with the gifts they were born with."

"If given time to mature and grow, they will eventually grow out of their brutal phase just as we elves have." Malachite argued back.

"The question is Malachite, will the world survive long enough for them to learn." Zilveren stated. "I was chosen to protect the Kharlan Tree, this world, and that is what I attend to do."

"You lost that right the moment you went down this path of madness." Malachite said as he held up her staff to him. "As someone who was once your friend, I won't allow you to go any further."

Zilveren's eyes narrowed. "Do you really think you can stand against me? After all your fights, you are also too weak to fight me now. That simple Healing Circle drained the last bits of your mana."

"Together we can beat you." Mithos said, as he got ready for another attack.

However, Malachite held up her hand towards him. "Stand down, Mithos. You have done enough. Zilveren is my responsibility now."

"Malachite, what are you planning to do?" Yuan muttered.

" I truly hoped I would never had to do what I am about to do." Malachite said in a seldom voice. "However, I never dreamed I would used it against you, Zilveren."

Zilveren's raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Malachite closed her eyes and began to chat. "_Great King of the Underworld Daemonium. I summon thee._ Come, Pluto!" With a flash of dark purple light, Pluto stood before Malachite. He was a serpent like creature with long boning arms and what appeared to be a golden crown on his head. He also had dark amber eyes and long spikes going down the back of his body.

"So, the would-be summoner has finally called me." Pluto laughed darkly; his voice came out as a low hissed. "It is about time."

Yuan mouth opened in shock. "Pluto, the King of Daemonium. The one summon spirit that even Origin fears."

Kratos turned towards his friend. "Origin fears him?"

"Because of all the summon spirits, he is said to be the most evil." Yuan stated as sweat covered his face. "It is taboo for anyone to make a pact with him. From what legend says, he had the power to kill anyone with just one blow."

Kratos paled at those words. He then looked towards Malachite. "Is that why..."

For the first time since the fight started, Zilveren was unnerved. "Pluto, how is such a thing possible?" He asked as he looked towards Malachite. "You were a summoner this entire time?"

"It was a secret that I had to keep since I was a child." Malachite said, answering all of them. "When I was still young, I was made to have a pact with King of the Underworld. I was to do so by order of the elder."

Zilveren's eyes widen. "I don't understand. Why would the elder have you break the ancient taboo?"

"It was all to protect the Beschermer." Malachite explained further. Her voice was completely dead. "If the Beschermer was ever put in danger, I was to use my pact with Pluto to protect you."

"That does not explain why such a secret was kept from me." Zilveren said with an edge to his voice.

"To make a pact with Pluto and to summon him means my death along with the person I call him upon." Malachite revealed slowly. "Because of that, I was never allowed to tell anyone. Not even the Beschermer."

"Malachite!" Yuan yelled horrified. So, the legend was true.

"Why did you summon such a thing?" Mithos demanded. "We could have beaten Zilveren together."

"It is my duty to protect the Beschermer." Malachite said. Tears were running down her face. "Even if it from himself. I can't allow Zilveren to damn himself any further."

"You fool!" Zilveren yelled.

"How sweet." Pluto laughed viciously. "Two lovers coming to this point. It matters not. This day, I will have both your lives."

Tears continued to streamed down Malachite's face. "Zilveren, I pray the spirits of the next world will forgive you."

"Malachite." Zilveren whispered. He looked to be near tears himself.

"Zilveren, Beschermer of the Kharlan Tree, this is your final moment." Pluto said with far too much glee as he dived at Zilveren. He did not have time to move before Pluto hit him and entered his body. Zilveren's entire body froze in place as the life was drained out of him. Within seconds, Pluto reappeared as Zilveren dropped to the floor. A loud echo filled the room when he landed. No one moved or said a word.

Pluto then turned to face Malachite. "I will see you soon as well, _Lady_ Malachite." He mocked as he disappeared.

Malachite turned and smiled at Mithos. Tears could still be seen in her eyes. "Mithos, take care of this world. I leave everything to you." She said before she too falls to the floor. Only silence could be heard across the room as they stared at the two fallen elves.

"She was planning this from the beginning." Kratos said, breaking the silences. "If we had knew, we may have been able to stop her."

"No, nothing could have prevented this." Yuan said sadly as he stared at Malachite and his brother's body. "If only Zilveren..."

Mithos shook his head. "There is nothing left to do except stop the Great Seed before the Kharlan Tree completely dies." The only way to honor Malachite now was to fulfill her final wish.

Kratos then saw something at the edge of his eyes.

"What is wrong?" Yuan asked.

"I thought...I thought I saw Zilveren moved." Kratos said.

"Impossible, he is..." Yuan stopped himself as he felt a familiar aura of mana in the room. "It couldn't be."

"What..." Before Mithos could ask the question, he saw Zilveren's body began to slowly stand up. However, the body began to change until it took on the form of what they knew as the Dark King. Zilveren's eyes snapped opened and they were now a blazing gold.

"How is that possible!" Mithos asked in disbelief.

"Zilveren?" Yuan asked slowly.

"Zilveren no longer exist. There is only the Dark King now." The Dark King stated in low voice.

* * *

**What could this turn of events mean? Was Malachite's sacrifice for nothing? The conclusion next chapter.**


	50. Eternal Sword

**The final battle concludes and nothing will ever be the same again. Thanks again for all the reviews and support.**

**Although I do not normally do this, I would recommend that you play Almateria, the opening to the first Tales of Symphonia OVA, near the end of this chapter. I think that song really capture the feelings I have written. In either case, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 50: Eternal Sword**

* * *

The Dark King slowly stood up and faced the stun group. His mana actually felt more intense than usual and he glared coldly over them.

"But, Zilveren and the Dark King are one being." Mithos sputtered in shock. "You should have died with him."

The Dark King chuckled.

"His soul was in conflict" Yuan muttered.

This caught Mithos' attention. "What?"

"Remember what Origin said." Yuan said. "He said that Zilveren's soul was conflicted. Could that somehow mean that his very soul has actually separated?"

The Dark King smiled darkly. "You are correct, Yuan. When Zilveren started down this road, he was contention about the path he had willingly chosen. He was about to abandon everything for the greater good of this world. Including his own heart. In order for him come to terms with what he was about to do, he created me to do his shield."

Kratos paled. "You mean he literally created another personality!"

"I originally started out as a guise to hide Zilveren's true identity from the Fahrer, but as time went on I became ever stronger. After awhile, Zilveren's soul completely shattered and I was fully born." The Dark King said.

"That explains why your mana is completely different from his." Yuan said as he took everything in. "I thought he somehow managed to alter his mana when he was disguise as you, but this whole time it was because you are literally a different person. Two completely different souls sharing the one body."

"But how?" Mithos asked as he shook his head. "That shouldn't be even possible."

Kratos then looked towards The Dark King's chest. "His Cruxis Crystal."

The Dark King nodded. "Indeed, a Cruxis Crystal merges with the soul of an individual as you can see from Martel. It can also divide and split a soul if the person's will is strong enough."

"In other words, Zilveren is truly dead, but Pluto only managed to take his soul to the otherworld." Mithos stated.

"That is about what it amounts to." The Dark King chuckled. "If Malachite had of known, she wouldn't had made such a careless move by summoning Pluto here. Although, I never expected for a moment that she was the Vessel of Daemonium from legends. If she had known my secret, she would have undoubtedly killed me. That is the highest compliment I can give her."

"You bastard." Mithos growled.

"Nonetheless, what she had done was meaningless." The Dark King stated slowly. "The Kharlan Tree will soon die and the final phase of Operation Symphonia will be put into action."

"I won't allow that!" Mithos yelled as he charged the elf. The Dark King easily blocked the sloppy assault and pushed him back. "Foolish boy. Without Zilveren's consciousness to hold me back, I am stronger than ever."

"Zilveren held you back?" Yuan asked in disbelief.

"There were times when Zilveren questioned his chosen path and even contemplated putting a stop to everything. I had to do allot of lecturing to keep him from straying."

"So you played puppet master with even him." Kratos said. "Unbelievable."

"None of that matters now." The Dark King sneered as he began a spell. "Without Zilveren, things will move much smoother now."

He quickly completely the spell as black runes appeared under him. "Dark Spear!" A giant light of red and purple hues exploded in the group's face sending them flying back. Yuan quickly perform Guardian to protect is friends.

"He is right. His spells are much stronger." Yuan noted.

Kratos sent a strong wave of mana at the Dark King, but he opened a portal with his sword, sending the wave elsewhere.

"As amusing as this is, I have little time now." The Dark King stated. "The Kharlan Tree is close to death and the everything must be ready for the revival of the Great Seed. For that, I must have your sword now." With those words, the Dark King slashed his sword across empty space, creating a giant portal. It then expanded suddenly and shallowed Mithos. The Dark King also disappeared as the portal shrunk.

"Mithos!" Kratos yelled as his apprentice disappeared.

"Damn, where did they go?" Yuan asked in frustration.

Kratos shook his head. "Where ever he is, it is out of our dimension. There is nothing we can do to help him."

Yuan growled in frustration as he slammed his Shallow into the floor. "We can only pray to the spirits now." He looked towards the Great Seed and also prayed to Martel to protect her brother.

* * *

Mithos felt the world spin as he fought to keep his lunch. Eventually, the spinning stopped and Mithos was able to regained himself. He was now standing what looked like a black space with stars surrounding him from all sides. He wasn't even sure how he was even standing since there was no ground.

"Welcome to X Space, young Mithos." The Dark King said. He was standing a few feet in front of Mithos.

"X Space?" Mithos questioned.

"A space between dimensions." The Dark King explained. "We are everywhere and nowhere."

"Why did you bring me here?" Mithos demanded.

"I couldn't allow the Great Seed to be harm." The Dark King stated. "Also, it would be quicker and easier to take the Sword of Dawn without the interference of your friends."

Mithos' eyes harden. "I won't be that easy to kill."

"Foolish boy, you are completely alone here and I won't hold back, unlike the spirits." The Dark King mocked as mana swirled around his body. "Bloody Lance!" Sharp spears of dark light formed and nearly sliced Mithos apart. However, he was cut in several places.

Mithos began his own chant. "_The source of Heaven, Earth, and everything in between, the ruler of all. I summon thee_. Come, Origin!" However, nothing happen.

"What the hell!" Mithos exclaimed.

The Dark King laughed viciously. "In this place, not even spirits can physically reach us. Your summons are completely neutralize."

"Damn." Mithos cursed.

"You depended on the strength of the spirits for too long." The Dark King mocked.

"I have other skills." Mithos said as he charged in and thrust his sword at The Dark King. He quickly deflected it.

"So, you challenge me to a duel?" The Dark King smiled. "So be it."

He pushed Mithos off and the two began a series of sword strikes. Mithos was quicker and more agile, but the Dark King was stronger and had far more experience. Mithos quickly found himself becoming overwhelm by him.

The Dark King pushed him off and started another spell. "Super Lightning Blade!" He thrust his sword at Mithos with enough force to create a burst of wind when it hit Mithos. It then was followed by a powerful strike of lightning that had Mithos screaming in pain. He hit the ground hard as he cradled his wounds.

"Did you actually think a mere boy could defeat me?" The Dark King asked. "A couple mouths of fighting are no matched for centuries worth of experience."

Mithos slowly began to stand up again. "I...I won't lost. Especially not to my sister's murder."

"What killed Martel was the greed and darkness that lives within the human heart." The Dark King said slowly. "It is this darkness that makes you half-elves dangerous. Which is why, I cannot allow any of you to live."

"No, it was the discrimination in the world that killed Martel." Martel said as he got to his feet. "Once I have dealt with you, I will end the discrimination of elves, half-elves, and humans."

"Well, lets see whose dream is stronger." The Dark King dared.

Mithos summoned his mana and his wings flash in a brilliance light. "Struggle against these holy chains, SHINING BIND!" A seal of light appeared around Mithos and the seal grew until it covered the entire area. Once enough energy had accumulated, the light rose up as towering pillars.

The Dark King was taken off-guard by the sudden burst of mana and was hit dead on by the pillars. He grunted in pain as he pushed back.

"Your skills with the Cruxis Crystal have greatly improved." The Dark King noted as he attempted to catch his breath. "The Shining Bind is one of the strongest techniques you can learn. It would seem I underestimated you a little."

"I am far from finish!" Mithos exclaimed as he charged in and performed a powerful upper slash, which cut deep into the Dark King's armor, but it did not penetrate all the way through.

The Dark King back away and hit Mithos across the face with the hilt of his sword. Mithos was sent flying back as the Dark King prepared for another assault. He changed in, but Mithos quickly parried. They were once again locked in a sword duel with Mithos aiming each of his attacks to be fatal. However, the Dark King was still easily able to block all his techniques. He even dodged an unexpected double demon fang.

Mithos was not sure how long the fight had been going on, but his arms began to become sore as he blocked and parried the Dark King's vicious attacks. Each swing of his sword made his arms feel like they were made from rocks. He couldn't last must longer like this. Mithos then realized in horror that the Dark King's mana was building at a rapid rate. It felt just like the huge influx of mana that killed Martel."

The Dark King suddenly broke off from his attack. "I have a dream to pursue! I will let none in my way, Indignate Judgment!"

Multiple lightning strikes rain down and struck everything in its path. Mithos quickly did a Guardian to protect himself, however, he felt the shield cracking. Before long, a sword imbued with holy power came crashing down on him and exploded into a burst of lightning. The sheer force of the attack broke through his shield and Mithos screamed as lightening racked through his body. He then fell down into a lifeless heap on the ground.

The Dark King was breathing hard as he looked down at his fallen adversary. "Now do you see how futile your struggle truly was? This is the only path to salvation. Maybe from the afterlife you will see things more clearly." He slowly walked over to claim Mithos' sword. He grabbed the blade, but somehow the young summoner kept his iron grip on the blade.

"Like hell." Mithos whispered weakly. "I...I won't let you win. For Martel, I can't die here."

The Dark King was very annoyed. "You're still hanging on to life. It is all in vain. Once I shatter the Sword of Dawn, all its powers will be transfer into my sword, created the ultimate blade."

I won't allow that!" Mithos exclaimed as he jumped back up again and used his mana to pushed the Dark King back. "I'm unable beat you in terms of skill, so I will just have to defeat you in one hit."

The Dark King snickered lightly. "One last attack. Then, I will grant your wish by using the same spell that sent your dear sister to her grave." He began to build his mana again.

"_He is going to use Indignate Judgment again._" Mithos realized. "_I will die if that attack hit me again. This is truly is all or nothing,_" He also ready his last attack.

"Lets see who the spirits truly favors, Indignate Judgment!" The Dark King yelled.

Mithos felt his Cruxis Crystal flash with power that filled every part of him. It was like someone dropped knowledge into his head. Within seconds, a spell flowed from his chant. "The spirits has sided with me this day, Divine Judgment!"

The two spells filled the void, leaving everything covered in a bright light. Both battled to overwhelm each other, but it was a deadlock.

"How could this child..." The Dark King muttered. "It couldn't be?"

"For all the pain you have cause. For all the lives you have stolen. For my sister and my friends. BURN IN HELL!" Mithos screamed as he pushed all his mana into his spell, overwhelming the Dark King.

The Dark King's eyes widen in surprise. "How could this happen!" His spell was shattered before him and the beam of light hit him dead on. His body wreathed in pain as the light torn into him. His Cruxis Crystal exploded by the sheer force of the mana tearing through his body and his wings disappeared in a sparkle of light. Oddly, he didn't scream as he fall to his knees. Smoke rose steadily from his body and his eyes were blank.

Mithos also fall to one knee as he attempted to catch his breath. He was completely exhausted. "Is it over?" He looked up to stare at the Dark King. He still was not moving. "Martel, I have truly avenged you."

"Zilveren, even in the end you managed to stand against me." The Dark King whispered. Blood dripped steadily from his lips.

Mithos' head shot up. "What...what does Zilveren has to do with any of this?"

The Dark King chuckled humorlessly. "Your crystal is an exact replica of mines. That is how I have been able to see your thoughts, fears, and manipulate you through your journey. It was meant for you the entire time and it was to be formally given you in Kriton."

Mithos' mouth fall opened. "Impossible! I just happen to come across it when the Fahrer attacked that convey."

The Dark King smiled. "How naive. Those soldiers were working for me or should I say Zilveren. It was a favor from the Tethe'allan. However, my underling, Lucious, somehow learned about your crystal and did everything in his power to stop me."

Mithos grasped. Lucious' words now made perfect sense.

"Ironically, it all worked out in the end." The Dark King chuckled.

"Why are you telling me this!" Mithos demanded.

"Since your crystal is a clone of mines, it holds a little piece of my soul." The Dark King stated. "It also holds a piece of Zilveren. It still remains even in his death."

Mithos shook his head. "Are you telling me Zilveren helped me? He's the one who started all this mess."

"Yes, but he also had doubts. Like Malachite, he began to think you half-elves might someday be able to control your gifts." The Dark King spat. "Which is why he gave you more guidance than necessary. I truly believe he wanted you to stop him and become the new Beschermer. In the end, what remains of his spirit sided with you. Betrayer to the end. He could not see the righteousness of his own goal." He smiled at the last part.

Mithos was speechless.

"However, he acted too late." The Dark King chuckled. "Even if you left now, it is far too late to save the Kharlan Tree."

Mithos paled when he heard those words. "You're lying."

"It is no lie." The Dark King said. "Within a couple years, the world will fade away and die as the remaining mana on the planet is used up. Crops will wither, rivers will dry, and the people of this world will suffer a slow cruel death."

"No, we still have the Great Seed." Mithos said firmly.

"The question is, however, will you plant it?" The Dark King mocked.

"What are you talking about?" Mithos growled.

"Martel is now part of the Great Seed." The Dark King said. "As I have said before, once the seed is planted, her soul will become part of the spirit of the new Kharlan Tree and the Martel you know will be lost for all eternity."

Mithos paled even more. He had somehow forgotten about that.

"You have chosen Martel over the world once, will you do it again?" The Dark King questioned coldly. "Two paths lies before you, Mithos. I can tell you now that one of those paths will lead you to damnation beyond redemption. And when you reach the end of that road, your shadow shall stand before you as you stand before me."

"My shadow?" Mithos whispered.

"The role of the Beschermer is self correcting." The Dark King stated evenly. "When one show themselves to be unworthy, a new one will appear to take their place. You have succeeded me Mithos and one shall succeed you one day. So, chose wisely. For this decision shall control the outcome of your entire life and I shall be watching."

The Dark King smiled evilly and his eyes glowed with malice. "Watching through the eyes of your crystal and I will see for myself if the brutal nature of you half-elves will destroy this world." He began to laugh loudly as blood ran down his mouth. Before long, his laugh stopped and his body went still. However, he stood on his knees and a smile remained on his frozen face.

Mithos stood completely still as he stared at the motionless body of the Dark King. He was not sure what to do now.

"The old master of the pact is no more." Origin's voice filled the void. "My powers belong to you and you alone now as the sole Beschermer."

Mithos snapped out of his stupor. "Origin, how are you here?"

"Although I am unable to physically be by you, my conscious still reaches you through the Sword of Dawn." Origin stated.

"Origin, can you take me out of this place?" Mithos asked.

"Impossible." Origin's voice said. "The Sword of Dawn cannot rip through the fabric of dimensions. Only the power of the Sword of Dusk can take you back to your friends."

"So, I have to wield both swords?" Mithos questioned.

There was a strange silence. "By shattering the Sword of Dusk, you will inherit all of its powers when it transfer itself into the Sword of Dawn."

"Just as the Dark King planned to do." Mithos said in awe.

"Yes, except the Sword of Dawn will be the base." Origin said. "As such, no one without the blood of an half-elf can use the new blade. Even if a new pact is made with me."

Mithos slowly stood up. He was still weak on his knees. "Then, that is what I will do." He walked over the Dark King's body and removed the black blade from the Dark King's limps hands. Once he had placed it on the ground, he raised his own sword and slammed it into the Sword of Dusk with all his might. The blade shattered on impact and Mithos felt a wave of power flow through him.

His blade vibrated violently as it morphed before his eyes. The sword went from brilliance white to a bright purple and it grew bigger in shape. It was heavier than before and strange markings appeared in the middle of the blade. It was like nothing Mithos has seen or felt in his life.

"The blade you now wield is neither of the Swords of Dusk or Dawn." Origin said. "What you now hold is the Eternal Sword. With it, you are capable of controlling time, space, and dimension itself."

Mithos nodded in understand. "I ask of you Origin, take me back to my friends."

"Done." Origin's voice filled him as he disappeared in a flash of light.

Mithos once again appeared in the chamber of the Great Seed and Yuan and Kratos stood before him.

"You're alive!" Yuan exclaimed happily.

"Then, the Dark King is dead." Kratos concluded.

Mithos nodded as he held up his new sword. "And I now hold the ultimate sword of Origin."

Yuan shook his head. "This victory came too late. The Kharlan Tree is all but dead. The only way to save the world now is to plant the Great Seed."

Kratos nodded. "Mithos, please use the sword to plant the new tree."

Mithos stared intensely at the Great Seed and then held up the Eternal Sword. "Origin, is there is nothing you can do for Martel? Her spirit is still here and can be brought back."

"That is not possible." Origin voice stated. "Although her soul is still trap in your realm, her soul no longer has a vessel to inherit."

"Can't we just get an empty body to place her soul in?" Mithos asked. Kratos did not like this line of questioning.

"No." Origin said firmly. "A soul can only withstand itself if the vessel held a mana signature similar to itself. It is nearly impossible to find one that is a close match and her original shell no longer exist."

"Mithos, there is nothing we can do for Martel." Yuan said sadly. "I want her back too more than anything, but her spirit must be made to move on. Maybe, she will find happiness as part of the new tree."

"NO!" Mithos yelled. His screamed echoed across the halls of the Great Seed. "I lost Martel once for the sake of the world. I won't do it again!"

"Mithos, if we don't plant the new tree, this world will die." Kratos said firmly. "You and I both know that Martel would never want such a thing."

Mithos stared at the Eternal Sword and thought of the Dark King's last words. His eyes closed and his breathing slowed as he laid his forehead against the cold steal of his sword. "No, there is a way to save both Martel and this world."

Yuan felt his stomach drop. "Mithos, what do you have plan?"

"I will create a system where neither Sylvarant and Tethe'alla can ever abuse magitechnology again. This same system will be use to maintain the world until we can free Martel from the Great Seed." Mithos said in a far off voice. "The Eternal Sword has shown me how."

"Mithos, think about what you are going to do." Kratos said in a desperate voice. He had a terrible feeling.

"Origin, heed my command!" Mithos yelled as his eyes snapped opened and he held his sword into the sky. "Divide this world in two. Forever separating the kingdoms of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla!" Both Yuan and Kratos grasped in shock.

There was a very long pause. "Done!" Origin's voice boom.

* * *

On the planet below, Ratatosk stared angrily at his tree as it turned gray and wither. The last of the leaves fall off and red sap covered the bark of the tree. Soon, Ratatosk felt no mana whatsoever from the once great tree.

"The Kharlan Tree is dead." Ratatosk said in disgust. "Those fools failed to stop Zilveren."

Noishe whimpered sadly as he mourned the passing of the World Tree.

"There is still hope." Eric said firmly. "They can still plant the Great Seed, right?"

"What is the point?" Ratatosk spat as he touched the bark of his tree, allowing the sap to run his hands. It was like a piece of his heart had been torn out. "You humans and half-elves will just kill it like you have my tree." Suddenly, an earthquake shook the land around them.

"What is happen!" Eric exclaimed.

Noise whined as he tried to keep his footing.

Ratatosk's eyes widen. "This...this is Origin's power. What the hell is going on!" He looked over and saw both Eric and Noishe fading in and out of existence. Soon they both disappear.

"This...space itself is moving. Zilveren couldn't..." Ratatosk suddenly remembered that Mithos' blade could control time and space. "Mithos, did you betray us as well?"

* * *

In Heimdall, Johnov and the other elves also felt the violent shaking. Some of the buildings actually collapsed and there was a wide panic. Johnov stood outside of his house and looked into the sky. He could see one of the moons disappearing from the sky as well as some of the stars.

"The planet itself is shifting." Johnov noted. "It is like someone is literally splitting the world in two. Only Origin could do such a thing. Did Zilveren and that half-elf caused this? Dammit, I knew the half-elves would only cause ruin to the world. Damn you Origin for making a pact with such a creature."

* * *

In Balacruf, Rose hugged her daughter's as the world shook. Crystal was still very ill and had a high fever. She was not completely all there and was scared to the point of tears. Rose made smoothing noise as the city itself went into chaos.

"Yuan, I truly wish you were here." Rose whispered sadly. "Crystal needs you now."

* * *

In the desert city of Triet, Krilla looked into the night's sky as the fire temple shook. All the priest gathered in pray to the spirits as well as the many citizens that were still staying in the temple.

"Yuan." Krilla whispered.

* * *

Even in the great city of Meltokio, everyone was screaming and in a blind panic. Many thought it was the end of the world as they fall to their knees and prayed to the forgotten sprits.

In her mansion, Lady Aurion stood steadfast by her window as she stared into the chaos on the street.

"Lady Aurion, you must leave for safety." Brook insisted. "There surely will be people coming for you in this chaos. If you're allow to be caught, only the spirits will know what will happen to you."

Lady Aurion shook her head. "I will not leave my family's home or honor." She said firmly. "If this is truly the end of the world, I want to face it with dignity. Just as my husband stared down his death."

"Lady Aurion." Brook whispered before he bowed. "As you wish, madam."

She pressed her hand against the window and a single tear ran down her pale cheek. "Please be safe, Kratos."

* * *

_On this date on the Aselia calendar the world was forever changed. Mithos, the great hero of what would be known as the Kharlan War, used the power of Origin to divide the world. These worlds would be known as Sylvarant and Tethe'alla after the two mighty kingdoms. As thus it would remind for millenniums. _

_ The hero Mithos also started his decent into darkness on this day. A day that would evidently be forgotten in the pages of history._

_

* * *

_

**Thus, the circle is complete. Final chapter coming soon.**


	51. Two Worlds

**It is complete, the final chapter of Kharlan Chronicles. It is hard to believe that I have been posting this story for over a year. I certainly did not plan for this story to become so big, but it just shows what can be done with one small idea and plenty of free time. I am sad to see it end, but it is like all good things. I have another Tales of Symphonia project in the works and I hope to post it in the coming weeks. I do not want to spoil it, so just keep you eyes open.**

**Thank all of you for your feedback and reviews. I hope the story was enjoyable to all. Now, onward to the epilogue.**

* * *

**Chapter 51: Two Worlds**

* * *

Mithos shifted several times in his chair as he tried to get comfortable. He has been sitting in the library of Welgaia for weeks on end looking for a solution to saving Martel from the Great Seed. If only they didn't cremate Martel's body. Since she had not been dead long, there may of been a chance to put her soul back in her body. However, it was pointless to go through what ifs now. The only thing he could do at this point is to find a solution to a problem that has plague even the spirits. How to bring someone back to life. He didn't care if it took him a thousand years. He was going to save Martel.

The echoes of footsteps got Mithos' attention and he looked up to see whom it was. Yuan stood before him with a melancholy look on his faces. He had been wearing that look since the day he split the world in two. He could understand why Yuan felt the way that he did, but he would someday understand that there was a method to his madness.

"The last of the Valkyries has finally been cleared from Derris-Kharlan." Yuan said in a neutral voice. "We managed to get them all home."

Mithos nodded. "Good, that is one less problem. Has Kratos done what I have ask of him as well?"

"He has not return yet." Yuan said. "He is still delivering the bodies of Malachite and Cryus to their families."

Mithos nodded sadly. "I guess that is fair enough."

"What is it that you ask him to do anyway?" Yuan asked.

"Just some errands in Heimdall." Mithos said neutrally. "Even if I am the Beschermer, I don't feel comfortable returning there. Not anymore..." His voice trailed off.

"Since there is nothing left here, I will be leaving for Sylvarant." Yuan said his face remained completely blank.

"Yeah, I will call you if you're needed." Mithos said as he went back to his book. Yuan nodded one last time before he left.

Mithos tapped his figures against the hard cover book as a thought entered his mind. Since it could be years before he finds a way to save Martel, he should get to solving the problem of discrimination as well. Things won't get any better if he does nothing.

He looked over to the edge of his desk where a disk sat. The disk contained all the research that Lucious was conducting on exspheres and Cruxis Crystals. Yuan went back a couple of weeks ago and retrieved it from Malachite's office. What was on it that was too dangerous to leave unguarded? He didn't know why, but he somehow felt that exspheres held the secret to finally ending discrimination.

He closed his book and picked up the disk. It was better to start looking over the research now. There was much to look over.

* * *

Yuan transported down to the hot desert of Sylvarant and attempted to calm the sickness in his stomach. He still was not use to transporting. It was a hard skill to master and he was not sure how Malachite and Zilveren managed to do it.

Yuan's face fell as he thought of his brother. His name still invoked such pain in his heart. He didn't understand what could have pushed someone like Zilveren to such a point. A point where he was willing to murder an entire race for the peace of the world. He guessed he never really knew his brother. However, at the same time, he knew Zilveren really did cared about him. It was just the darkness in his heart was stronger. Wherever he was, he hoped he had found peace. Along with Malachite.

"So, you've finally returned." Eric said. Behind him was a construction site and there were several people working in the hot sun.

Yuan nodded. "How is the base coming?"

"Fine, but I still don't understand why we're building the new Silver Ghosts' base in the middle of the desert."

"It is too dangerous to stay in any major city now." Yuan said. "Both worlds are still very much in chaos."

Eric shook his head. "Hard to believe that child I met in Heimdall could split the world in two like an egg."

"Yeah..." Yuan trailed off.

"So, what are you going to do with the Silver Ghosts?" Eric asked.

"We are going with the original plan." Yuan said. "Both worlds need to be rebuild and that is what we're going to do. Since we have people on both sides, we have a better advantage over others."

Eric shrugged. "I guess."

"By the way, I do not want this organization to be call the Silver Ghosts anymore." Yuan suddenly said. "The Silver Ghosts was Zilveren's organization and this is a new era."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "So, what will you call the organization?"

Yuan blushed slightly. "I haven't thought of a name yet."

Eric snorted. "You can't really change the name unless you have a replacement."

"It will come to me." Yuan said in a dismissive tone. "In either case, this organization will be vital for the futures of both worlds."

Eric nodded his head. "And what about Mithos?"

Yuan closed his eyes. "He...he will have to find his own way at the moment. I don't share that close bond that Martel had with him, but maybe Kratos will be able to help and guide him. With luck, he will find his way back someday." He opened his eyes and looked over the future base.

* * *

Kratos looked over the graves of Cryus and his father with a blank face. They were entombed side by side in the family's mausoleum. It took allot of doing since the king of Tethe'alla wanted to bury Cryus with his own family, but his mother intervene and used her influence in the courts to changed the king's mind.

"He would have been happy about this." Lady Aurion said as she stood by her son's side. "He admired that man more than life itself."

"I regret not allowing myself the chance to truly know him." Kratos said. "If I did, maybe something could have change." Noishe nuzzled his master's arm in comfort. Kratos responded by gently petting him.

"As Crimson has always said, we don't live by what ifs." Lady Aurion said. "If we did, there is allot of things I would had change."

"I single handily destroy our family." Kratos said in shame.

Lady Aurion laughed humorlessly. "You Aurion men have that effect. In order for Crimson to inherit his family name, he had to do much the same."

"I must be going." Kratos said. His eyes were becoming misty. "There is one more task I must complete."

Noishe whined.

"You should stay here for now." Kratos said sternly. "I will return to get you when my mission is done."

Noishe whined again.

Kratos' eyes fall. "I know, but it is what Mithos ask of me. I am certain it will all work out." He then turned to leave.

"Kratos." His mother suddenly called to him. "I couldn't say it before, but I want you to know that no matter what happens you can always come home."

Kratos sighed. "This place stopped being home along time ago. But, thank you for the gesture, mother." He left without another word.

Lady Aurion sighed as she looked at her husband's grave. "He is definitely your child."

Noise whined in agreement.

* * *

Ratatosk settled down deep within the caverns of the Ginnungagap. His power has greatly weaned since the death of his tree and he was barely keeping things together. Because his powers had drained so rapidly there was a danger that the gate to Niflheim could bust open. Although he could of careless about what would happen to the inhabitants, he still did not want the world over run with demons. It was his sacred duty to protect the world from the demon world and he had every intention to fulfilling that duty despite his current feelings.

By being so close to the doorway, he was ensuring that the seal remained. However, that also made him too weak to perform his other duty. Namely, keeping the monsters of the world from going out of control. However, he didn't really care so much about that. After what those humans and half-elves had put him through, they deserve to suffer at the hands of monsters.

"The door is secure Lord Ratatosk." Tenebrae said before his master. "No demon has been able to pass through and the demonic energy has greatly lowed since our arrival."

Ratatosk nodded. "Excellent."

"What are we to do now?" Aqua asked, curling her hair with one of her fingers. The other centurions also surrounded Ratatosk, awaiting their orders.

"I will stay here for now." Ratatosk said. "My body must abject to not having the Kharlan Tree to maintain it. That could take millenniums."

"What are we to do in the meanwhile, My Lord?" Ignis asked. He was a small snake like creature with dark greens eyes and red-orange scales.

"You should rest as well." Ratatosk advised. "Without the tree, there is not enough mana to monitor."

"What about Mithos?" Glacies asked. She was similar looking to Aqua, but her hair was must shorter and took on a spiky appearance. She was also shorter and cuter looking. Her color pallid was an icy blue and white and she had icicle like marks all over her body.

Ratatosk's eyes burned at the mention of that name. "As much as I would love to rip him limb from limb he is under the protection of Origin and the other summon spirits. He is also hiding away on Derris-Kharlan. I am now, I'm too weak to challenge him."

Tenebrae shook his head. "It is a great shame what that boy has done. Even though I traveled with them for only a brief time, I thought he was a person of outstanding character."

Aqua nodded. "I wonder why his sister hasn't knocked any sense back into him. She seemed like a person who would take no mess."

"None of that matters." Ratatosk huffed in anger and frustration. "Mithos is beyond my control, however, he will pay dearly if he ever chooses to come here."

Tenebrae nodded. "I understand, Lord Ratatosk."

"My strength is at an end." Ratatosk said in a tire voice. "I will sleep here for the time being and guard the Ginnungagap. You centurions return to your shrines and wait for my return."

"Yes, Lord Ratatosk." All the centurions said as they disappeared.

Ratatosk settled down for his long sleep. "When I've awaken, I will make them all pay. Humans and half-elves alike will feel my fury. Especially that half-elf, Mithos." He swore as his eyes closed and the world faded into nothingness.

* * *

Kratos flew quickly over the new world known as Tethe'alla. Since Kratos had not fully learn to used basic spells yet, it was still far too dangerous for him to even attempt transporting. So, he chose to use his wings to fly from Meltokio to Heimdall. Although using his wings was still new to him and he had not build up the endurance for long flights, he still made it to Heimdall within an hour. Kratos was tire, but he pushed his fatigue aside as he walked into the elven village.

Since he was a friend of the Beschermer, the elves let him in with no fanfare. However, that didn't stop the dark glares they gave him. He couldn't really blame them considering what had happen. Those glares did not go away as he walked towards the elder's house. He didn't have to go inside since Johnov was standing by the door.

"You have allot of nerve coming here, human." Johnov all but growled. It was obvious that all formality was dead.

Even so, Kratos bowed humbly to the elder. "I wish to see Origin."

Johnov glared hatefully at him. "Haven't you and that half-elf done enough using his power?"

"I am aware, but this is personal business." Kratos said calmly.

"Go ahead." Johnov said as he waved his hand at him. "You don't have to ask my permission for anything."

"I thought I would still ask." Kratos stated.

The elder huffed and went inside his house. He loudly slammed the door behind him. Mithos did nothing to help half-elves' relations with the elves, but there was little point worrying about that now. He had a mission to complete.

He began his walk towards Torent Forest and attempted to ignore the angry elves he met along the way. It took him about thirty minutes before he was standing before Origin's stone.

Origin appeared before him in a flash of light and had a stern look on his face. "I was wondering when you would come."

"Then, you know why I am here." Kratos said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"You have come to seal me in order for Mithos to maintain his power over me." Origin return with a deadpan voice. "As such, he is blocking the path of anyone besides him ever becoming the Beschermer."

Kratos' eyes soften. "Origin, I give you my word that this is not permanent. When Mithos return to his senses, I will free you again."

"And what makes you think Mithos will ever return to his senses?" Origin asked.

Kratos' eyes harden. "I will bring him back. I made a promise to Martel to take care of him and I will do that until my last breath."

"You can do what you want." Origin said in tire voice. "The role of Beschermer is no longer needed since there is no tree to protect."

"Origin..." Kratos started.

"Be done with it, human." Origin said coldly. "I no longer have the will to deal with your kind."

Kratos sighed. "Very well." Origin disappeared and Kratos walked over to the stone. He gently put his hand on the cold stone and released his mana into it. Using the spell that Mithos had taught him, Kratos used his mana to seal the stone with Origin in it. Now, Origin could never be summoned again and Mithos' pact would remain until the day Kratos died. He pulled away and bowed to the stone.

"Forgive me, Origin, but I still have fate in Mithos." Kratos said. "I truly believe he is destine to bring order to these worlds. When the time comes, I am certain he will make everything right again."

With his task complete, he turned back to return to Derris-Kharlan. Where Mithos awaited him.

* * *

**Final Author's Notes**

That concludes the Kharlan Chronicles and I hope it was to everyone's enjoyment. There are just a few things I want to clear up about the characters and story:

**Mithos**- The main hero of the story and by far the person who goes through the most character development. Mithos was hard to write in the sense that we only really know Mithos as Yggdrasill. We got some information here and there about how he used to be like, but nothing that was too detail. I also do not like how some fanfiction tends to make Mithos into either a whining brat or a somewhat disturb child even before he completely lost himself. I feel if Mithos was anything like that, he would have never gotten the loyalty of Kratos and Yuan. Instead, I primarily based him on Lloyd at the beginning of the game. I think it was fitting since he did call Lloyd his shadow.

However, Mithos differs from Lloyd in several key areas. Namely, he is not as sympathetic towards people as Lloyd is, especially towards an enemy. Also since Mithos grew up in the harshness of war, he began to learn that lives are cheap and sacrifices must be made for the greater good. A lesson that Lloyd never accepted. He is also more selfish than Lloyd since he chose his friends and his own feelings over the safety of the world or others. Although Lloyd did not like what Colette had to do to regenerate the world, he did let her go in the Tower of Salvation, although he greatly regretted it afterwards. He also moved on to do the task before him even when his friends were hurt, kidnapped, and even thought to be dead.

Mithos also has a little bit of Genis in him since they have many similarities. Both of them are highly intelligent, jaded towards people, and both heavily depended on their sisters. They both also have sharp tongues, which get them into trouble. However, Mithos is not a prodigy like Genis and is a little naive in some areas.

The most difficult thing about Mithos was grooming him for his sad, but eventual fall from grace. Unlike what some stories try to do, it could not happen all at once. It had to be a slow and steady progress since Kratos and Yuan would most likely abandon him sooner if he completely lost his mind right away. Which is why at the end of the story Mithos still has some of his sanity and has yet to fully becomes Yggdrasill of Cruxis.

* * *

**Martel**- Of all the canon characters, she was the most difficult to write and develop. Throughout the game of Tales of Symphonia Martel is a goddess. Because of that, we are given only this rose color view of her character. With Martel it is very easy to make her into a canon-sue. I had to make Martel a flaw person, but at the same time not to betray the essence of her character. To do that I made Martel a mix of Colette and Raine.

Martel has Colette's innocence and a strong hope for the world. She also tends to always look on the bright side, which contradicts the harshness of war and everything involve with it. She is also naive, but that naivety is tested and eventually broken as she sees and experience more of the cruelty around her. Although by the end of her life Martel loses her innocence and her naivety, she refuses to abandon hope for something better unlike many of her comrades.

She is little like Raine because she is wise for her age and very book smart. She knows allot about magic and the summon spirits. She also knows how to keep Mithos in line, something that Kratos is not able to fully do. Unlike Raine, however, she can do it without resulting to violent outbursts. I also tried to give her some of Raine's motherly nature and she kind of became the mother of the group who took care of everyone.

* * *

**Kratos**- Possibly the most popular character in Tales fandom. I have read allot of stories about Kratos and he tends to take over any fanfic, even if he is not the main character or focus. He kind of became the Wolverine of the Tales of Symphonia universe. I did not want that to happen in this story. Kratos is an important character who has a side story that is just as relevant as the main plot, but I didn't want it to completely take over the story. Which is why Kratos' backstory is not fully explored and only seen in conversations and dream sequences.

Another thing about Kratos is that people tend to make him more of a badass than he actually is and they also downplay how flaw he really is, which is a subject I wanted to explore. Kratos fatal flaw, in my opinion, is his willingness to place his sword and trust in another instead of himself. Even at the end of Tales of Symphonia, he wanted Lloyd to be the one to defeat Mithos instead of him doing it himself. In that sense, he places his sword and trust in the hands of his son. I think this is caused by insecurity in himself and his abilities. If Kratos truly had a strong sense of himself, he could have ended Mithos' rule a long time ago.

There is also the question on how Kratos sees fate. Although I didn't go into allot of detail about it, he seems to believe that everything is run by fate and people have no real control of their live or the outcome of things. Which is why he chose to believe in Zilveren and then Mithos. He truly believes they are fated to protect or save the world and it was his duty to make their dreams come true. I also think this is a cover up for his insecurities and he justified his own weaknesses by saying it is fate or fate's will. I think it is easier for him to say that is out of his control than to admit he had control but is not confident enough to act on it.

* * *

**Yuan**- Possibly the least talk about of the original heroes. I think that has to do with the fact that we really did not know his story except that Martel and him were engaged or married. You have to really look for information about Yuan and even the canon information does not really create a solid past. So, I base some of Yuan's background around wonder-chef's great story "The Best of Friends" to fill in the holes from the canon information. By doing so, I connected him to Kratos more than I wanted in the beginning, but it all worked out.

Personality wise, Yuan was a joy to write. He is primarily base on his Dawn of the New World personality because I think the Yuan we saw in that game is who Yuan was before he got turned into one of the Four Seraphim. Namely, he is a wise person with great knowledge about magic and elven lore, but he is not as stone face as Kratos. He does like having a good time, but he knows when things are dire. I think as Mithos went completely insane and his best friend just went along with things it made him bitter and delusional. Which is why Yuan had a stick up his butt in the first Tales of Symphonia game.

* * *

**Noishe**- Dear sweet Noishe, I really did not get the chance to develop him the way I wanted. It had more to do with the fact that Noishe is not a fighter and I did not think Kratos would risk Noishe being killed since he knows the important role he will play in the future of the world. It is also fairly hard to develop a character who does nothing by whine or bark. In the case of my story, squawk and screech. So, you really cannot develop that deep conversation and development like you can for other characters. I truly hope to do better next time and give this character the time he deserves.

* * *

**Ratatosk**- Given the role he plays in Dawn of the New World and who he is, he needed to play an important role in the story. Since Ratatosk was never shown in his summon spirit form, it was kind of hard to picture what he would looked like. When I was first writing his appearance, I pictured him looking like the Ancient Chattur'gha from Eternal Darkness because of his booming voice. But, I thought it would be unflattering to make Ratatosk look like the seafood special or a giant enemy crab. So, I gave him a more humanoid appearance, but at the same time I wanted him to look threatening.

Ratatosk has a harder edge than any of the summon spirits, except for maybe Volt. I actually went back and forward about him knowing about Zilveren's plan since Ratatosk wanted to do something similar in Dawn of the New World. However, I sided with him not knowing since I didn't think Zilveren could not hide the fact that a major part of his plan was to kill the Kharlan Tree.

* * *

**Zilveren (The Dark King)**- The main OC of the story. Zilveren is a very complicated character with allot of layers that made him difficult to write. He is so complex that I could easily write an entire story around him, but I do not care to read stories about other people's OCs, let alone one of my own.

When I created Zilveren I made him a mix of Yggdrasill and the OVA's version of Dhaos. Like Dhaos, he is very charming and somewhat cold hearted, however, he is extremely wise and always seems to stay in control. Even in the end, the only times his demeanor was shaken was when Malachite summoned Pluto and when Mithos defeated him as the Dark King. Even then he return to a relative calm. He also hold the same views as Dhaos has on half-elves in the OVA, which can be seen by how Dhaos mocked Reisen about building the mana cannon to prove himself to the humans.

He is similar to Yggdrasill in the fact that they were both heroes and well respected among their comrades. They also both ran massive organizations in which not everyone was in on the main plot. Zilveren also slowly loses his sanity as he becomes delusional with the world as he tries to stop the Kharlan War. It eventually reaches a point where he becomes completely devoted to creating a perfect world. Even if it means mass genocide of an entire race, betraying his friends and comrades, breaking his vows with the spirits, and undermining his own core principles. Like Mithos, Zilveren became a twisted shell of his former self at the end.

However, there are several a major differences between Zilveren and Yggdrasill. The first being that unlike Yggdrasill, Zilveren does feel guilt and regret about what he has done. Through the entire game of Tales of Symphonia, Mithos only express regret once and that was in a Z-skit with Noishe. All other times, he is completely convinced he is right and remains unremorseful even as he was about to die. Although Zilveren never actually showed it, his guilt is seen in the fact that he actually split his soul in two and was constantly battling with himself. At the end of the story, what was left of Zilveren's soul sided with Mithos.

The second major different is that Zilveren put the planet itself before anything else, even the people in it. Although Zilveren blames the half-elves for what has happen to the tree and only wants to wipe them out in his true ideal world there would be no people at all. There would only be the Kharlan Tree, the spirits, and nature itself. Zilveren by the end of his life despised people in general and thought the planet would better off without them. Yggdrasill on the other hand does not really care about the planet or the people. He only cares about Martel. As Mithos said himself, the world could die, but he would be perfectly happy with just Martel.

A third point is that although Zilveren betrays everyone he has come in contact with, he does not like having betrayers on his team. Especially those who does treason for the sake of personal gain. This is shown on how he punished Ratto for betraying his comrades for what he deem as shallow reasons. Mithos seemed to almost encouraged betrayal by the way he treated Zelos and how he allowed Kratos back into his graces after he had been actively against him.

As for what exactly is the Dark King, he is not an 'evil' version Zilveren. He more represents Zilveren's determination and devotion. When Zilveren ripped his soul apart over his guilt, the Dark King became the voice that kept him on his path. He was the one that kept telling Zilveren that the end justified means and everyone would be better off. Zilveren became so divided in time that the Dark King became a different personality all together, although he remained loyal to Zilveren. Which is why the Dark King accepted Zilveren siding with Mithos although he thought it was wrong and his philosophy was the right one.

* * *

**Malachite (Vessel of Daemonium)**- Malachite was a character who grew out of a need to have someone who was Zilveren's equal. Someone that the group could contact and ask for advice since Zilveren was not always going to be around to fulfill that role. However, as I made this character, she grew a life of her own. I also made her a summoner because I wanted to include the Summon Spirit Pluto in some form, but there was no reason for Mithos to make pact with him. Which is where Malachite's backstory grew from.

Like Ratatosk, I went back and forward about whether she knew about Zilveren. I was thinking about Malachite having a change of heart at the end after witnesses Mithos' bravery and her using Pluto to kill Zilveren as an act of redemption. However, as the story progress, I scraped the idea for various reasons. You could call this a case where the character wrote itself.

* * *

**Gem**- He was created to fill the role of protector at the beginning of the story. Gem had no major role in the plot, but like Malachite the character wrote itself after awhile.

Unconsciously, Gem began to represent the innocence that is taking during war. He is only sixteen and he is made to kill and murder another human to survive, but he seems perfectly okay about doing it. However, he still has a strong sense of justice and still what to help people. So Gem was trying to maintain his humanity during a time where everyone was expected to lose it. Him being killed in cold blood by his own brother also shows just how low humans have become during the war and how human life is worthless even in the presence of blood.

* * *

**Eric**- Believe it or not, Eric was originally made to be the betrayer. Which is why I made him somewhat unlikable at the beginning of the story. However, as I warm up to the character and began to develop him, he under went a major remodel.

I made his backstory to show the fall of humanity. The war itself turned humans and half-elves alike into monsters capable of many unspeakable crimes. Although Eric comes across as cold and indifferent, he realizes this change before anyone else and is deeply traumatize by it. He pretty much feels that all of humanity is damn because of the darkness in their hearts. Which is why he is only looking for self-redemption instead of trying to change others.

Eric also began to symbolize the lost of faith in humans. Humans lost their faith because of the endless death and cruelty that surrounded them and the spirits indifferent to their pain. However, despite Eric's lack of faith, he desperately wants to believe in something. Which is why he wants Martel's ideals to be right and starts believing in her despite him saying how foolish she is. This need for faith and hope is what will eventually lead people to the Goddess Martel.

* * *

**Ratto**- Since I took the betrayer role from Eric, I had to create another character for the role. Unlike Eric, I gave Ratto no redeeming qualities. He is loosely base off of the character Iizuka from Rurouni Kenshin, which is why he has a very laid back, almost lazy at times, attitude.

Ratto came to represent the worst of human nature. Everything he did was out of pure selfishness, greed, and jealousy. The reason why I made Ratto like this is because Mithos needed a strong reason to really hate humans to the extent that he does in Tales of Symphonia. In Mithos' mind, all humans became like Ratto to him and he is unable to think otherwise as his sanity slips. It does not help that Ratto did aid them in curing Martel of her sickness.

* * *

**Crimson**- Kratos father was really meant to be the major antagonist for the second act of the story. He was really the first one to beat the group not once but twice. He was made to be a bit of a racist jerk and to give people an idea what kind of home life Kratos came from without going into much detail about his backstory. Crimson was also made to be a counter to Kratos and to push him to greatness.

Crimson is not really base on anyone, except to be the stereotypical hardass teacher/villain. However, as you learn more about him you begin to see that he actually does care about Kratos and everything he does is to make Kratos a better soldier and for him to beat his own weaknesses. He acted as a bit of a lampshade for me to show what I believe to be Kratos' flaws throughout the story.

* * *

**Cryus**- He was originally made just to be a rival to Kratos, but held no important part in the story. However, I developed him more and he eventually became Kratos' stepped-brother. His story is sad in a sense that he depends completely on Crimson's approval for everything and he so desperately wants to take Kratos' place by his side. He developed this way becomes Cryus had no real bond with his murder family since he was always at school. However, they were still his world and that was lost to him. To help him deal with what had happen, he made Crimson his new world.

Cryus' feelings on Kratos are not warm at all. Although they tried to have a brotherly relationship when they were younger, Cryus jealousy eventually made it impossible. He also could never understand Kratos' friendship with Yuan, which drove the wedge further.

* * *

**The Fahrer**- The Fahrer was design to be the constant threat to Mithos' group all way to the final act. They were to show the beginnings on how exspheres were abused to be created. They were also meant to show that the half-elves also became corrupted by the harshness of war and discrimination.

The Fahrer was actually meant to be just a mercenary group in the story who only motives were greed. After I introduced the first Farm, however, I changed my mind and decided to give the Fahrer a more redeemable motive. It actually worked out much better than I could ever plan since the Fahrer planted the seeds that would lead Mithos to doing allot of the crap that he did Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

**The Kharlan War**- The Kharlan War is a subject in the sense on how I decided to approach it. Most stories go into detail about the battles on both sides and the other stuff that surrounds it. I thought about going into more detail about the war itself, but I decided not to go there. The story is primarily told from Mithos and his friends' point of view and none of them were really involve with the war itself. I decided to focus instead on the effects that the war had on the human condition. Namely the rampage of slavery, genocide, rape, greed, and so on. I wanted to show the harshness of the world through the character's eyes and let people see for themselves how the war had pretty much brought nothing but death and misery to people.

As for why exactly the war started, I decided it was a moot point. As Eric said, the war just became an excuse for people to indulge in their dark desires. After fighting for so many centuries, the war has no meaning, which is the real tragedy of the entire situation.


End file.
